Harry Potter y la última noche
by Malala
Summary: Triologia propia - 3ª parte. Harry se encontrará con su destino y con su enemigo pero... ¿qué cara tendrá? Gracias por leerme. Se agradecen sinceramente los comentarios, dan el aliento necesario para terminar esta extensa historia ¡Y la terminaré!
1. La vida sin mí

**HARRY POTTER Y LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE**

(Continuación de Harry Potter y el regreso de Myrddin y 3ª parte de Harry Potter y La Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres)

La vida sin mí

Las suelas de los zapatos resonaban más fuerte de lo normal debido al azulejado suelo en color gris perla. Las paredes, perfectamente pintadas en horizontal, blancas y verdes, y divididas por un pasamano sin fin, hacían que el pasillo pareciese aún más largo. Mínimo treinta puertas a cada lado ¿Cómo hallaría la deseada? A medio tramo se abría un repecho en donde una enfermera apuntaba unas notas en un historial, apoyada en un mostrador gris como el suelo. Un hombre alto, bastante atractivo, muy bien vestido y luciendo erguido espaldas anchas y pecho pronunciado bajo una camisa de marca, se acercó a ella con paso firme y la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Buenas tardes, señorita – Saludó educadamente, aunque sin poder disimular su acento inglés

- Buenas tardes

- Estoy buscando a una amiga, me he enterado que está ingresada en este hospital y me gustaría saber si sería tan amable de ayudarme a encontrarla – Sacó su arrolladora expresión de seductor, esa que enseñaba sus perfectos dientes blancos y una mirada penetrante, así la enfermera vería que sus ojos eran capaces de abrir cualquier puerta

- Sólo tiene que decirme su nombre y le diré en que habitación está ingresada

- Es usted un encanto – Miró la etiqueta identificativa de la empleada para ver su nombre - ¿Rosa? ¡Qué nombre más hermoso… como usted!

- ¡OH! Ya podía ser mi marido tan cortés

- Si no es así, es un pecado – Wilcox, de inmediato, supo que a esa imbécil la sacaría cualquier información

- Gracias, se lo diré

- Hágalo, Rosa, hágalo - Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo para completar el encantamiento – Mi amiga se llama Emily Evans

- ¡Ah, sí! Emy es un amor, aquí todos la queremos mucho. La pobre ha pasado momentos terribles, un caso verdaderamente extraño ¿verdad?

- Pues si he de ser sincero, Rosa, sólo me han dicho que estaba ingresada en este hospital. Acabo de comenzar mis vacaciones aquí y siempre me ha gustado verla cuando vengo

- ¿Sólo le han dicho eso? ¡Qué extraño! Su accidente salió en los periódicos locales. Estuvo en coma, más muerta que viva, durante bastantes días. Es un milagro que logrará salir adelante

- No sabía que fuese tan grave ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nadie lo sabe con exactitud pero fue encontrada en una playa, desnuda y con la mayoría de los huesos rotos, aunque gracias a Dios no ha habido agresión sexual

- ¿Abandonada en una playa desnuda? ¡Es un crimen!

- La policía lo está investigando pero ella no puede hacer mucho al respecto

- ¿Por qué?

- No recuerda quien es, si no fuese por Ana, Lola y Ángel, amigos de ella de toda la vida, aún nadie la habría reconocido

- ¡Qué espanto! Pero cuénteme... entonces su estado actual es...

Wilcox se quedó escuchando el informe de la enfermera durante un cuarto de hora, luego ella tuvo que marcharse, así que fue hacia la habitación que le había indicado. Dio dos golpes en la puerta y esperó que alguien le mandara pasar pero allí no debía haber nadie, aún era demasiado pronto para las visitas. Deslizó suavemente el picaporte y se coló dentro. La habitación era más o menos acogedora, las persianas estaban bajadas hasta la mitad y el sol aún no entraba por la ventana. Vio la perfecta silueta de Emy, ahora vendada casi por completo, incluso su cabeza estaba cubierta por gasas blancas. Ella estaba ligeramente de espaldas a él, su respiración era acompasada, seguramente estaba dormida.

- Emy... – Wilcox esperó a que ella contestase pero no lo hizo – Emy... – Nada, debía de estar bajo un relajante porque ni siquiera se movió - ¡Qué indefensa pareces ahora! Irónico, muy irónico. Me gustaría que te viese él, realmente le tenías muy desconcertado con tanto poder, si te viera ahora no creo que podría contenerse... Seguro que acababa con tu dolor o quizás te lo intensificaba un poco más. Pero él no sabe que estoy aquí. Este tanto me le apuntaré yo solito, tú me llevarás hasta la casa, sí... lo harás y entonces todos esos imbéciles, que creen que pueden quitarme el puesto de segundo, estarán bajo mi mando, a las órdenes de Mark Wilcox.

Estaba siendo uno de los veranos más lluviosos de los últimos cincuenta años en Londres. Pronóstico para hoy, martes, 15 de julio: Cielo nuboso con posibilidades de aguaceros a lo largo del día. El periódico "El Profeta" lo decía bien claro en la sección meteorológica. Ron lo miraba antes de desayunar y lo anunciaba a la mesa con un tono entre decepcionado y malhumorado.

Aquella mañana la cocina olía especialmente bien. Encima de la mesa estaban presentadas tres tartas diferentes, una de manzana, otra de chocolate y la última de frutas variadas, cada una de ellas había sido realizada por una cocinera diferente. En realidad no se trataba de un concurso culinario, ni nada por el estilo, era el puro aburrimiento lo que llevó a dos jovencitas a meter las manos en la masa. Alrededor de una gran mesa, desayunando, estaban sentados el señor y la señora Weasley, sus hijos pequeños, Ron y Ginny, Hermione y Harry, compañeros de éstos, y Sirius Black, amigo especial de la familia. Ninguno de ellos estaba especialmente hablador esa mañana, más bien todo lo contrario, ya que cualquier tema de conversación se derivaba a otro que no querían tratar.

Los señores Weasley eran los patriarcas de una gran familia, que, por desgracia, había tenido una baja hacía tan solo unos días. Percy Weasley, tercer hijo de los siete que tenían, había sido secuestrado, torturado e influenciado hasta el punto de convertirse en el peor enemigo de su propia familia, todo bajo un plan estratégico por parte del mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos. Como consecuencia y en defensa propia, Ron, Ginny y Harry habían acabado con su vida. Acto tan atroz había ocurrido el mismo día en el que regresaron del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con Merlín; ahora él tampoco estaba, otra muerte en aquella horrible noche. Lo que se prometía como unas merecidas vacaciones y feliz regreso al hogar, se convirtió en una emboscada brutal, en la que estuvieron luchando toda la noche contra los peores monstruos, contra sombras del mal y contra gigantes enfurecidos, todos ellos encabezados por la encarnación de la maldad.

Que Ron leyese ahora el periódico todos los días no era una costumbre usual en él. Comenzó la mañana en que vio publicado el ataque y en el cual se enteró que la mayoría de los mortífagos caídos eran víctimas que Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado había secuestrado y cambiado su voluntad con una pócima elaborada para tal ocasión. Enterarse de aquella noticia fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Alrededor de aquella mesa estaban sentados cuatro muchachos adolescentes, en apariencia normales, pero en realidad pertenecían al grupo selecto de los mejores magos del mundo. Su fuerza por ser Los Guardianes de La Unión era increíble pero lo que les estaba haciendo grandes no era sólo un don. Llevaban dos años entrenando muy duro para poder combatir contra el lado oscuro y mantener en equilibrio el mundo mágico y como extensión, el mundo muggle. Se suponía que ellos habían ganado la batalla ayudando a los principales magos del momento en Inglaterra pero no sintieron orgullo por ello. Las pérdidas de Percy y de Merlín, junto con las personas de buen corazón que habían luchado junto a ellos y las víctimas a las que se enfrentaron, anularon cualquier clase de sentimiento de alivio o alegría. Pero fue enterarse de que habían combatido contra gente inocente lo que les hundió en la miseria.

Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos, había jugado bien sus cartas. Durante casi un año había estado secuestrando a gente por todo el país, muchas familias denunciaron las desapariciones pero el ministerio no podía encontrarlos a todos, así que los cuatro chicos, con ayuda de Merlín, idearon un sistema por el cual hallar a un desaparecido involuntario bajo cualquier hechizo. Su SDRP, así se llamaba el invento, había dado resultado, desde el Ministerio se habían encontrado a centenares de personas pero todas ellas ya habían sido convertidas en la peor versión de sí mismas con aquella pócima que no detectaron. Harry entendió una vez más el consejo que, en su momento, le dio su tía "No debes infravalorar nunca a Voldemort, es listo y rápido". Traer de vuelta a casa a los secuestrados fue como meter el caballo en Troya. Gracias a la poción, Voldemort dominaba a todos los que regresaron y no hacía falta ser muy suspicaz para saber que ya sabía más de sus enemigos que al contrario. Molly, la señora Weasley, solía hablar con Percy de la situación en la que se encontraba el Ministerio e incluso le dio alguna información sobre la Orden del Fénix, no en exceso, ya que no quería que él se preocupara por estar en un supuesto estado de shock, pero lo que más le pesaba era haber accedido a llevar a los chicos devuelta a casa nada más terminar el colegio, como Percy le había pedido. Ella se quedaba por las noches con su marido, Arthur, y con Sirius hablando en el salón y lamentándose de su imprudencia pero ¿Cómo iba ella a pensar que su hijo...? Los dos hombres consolaban a la mujer como podían, haciéndola ver que el Señor Oscuro intuía que Merlín acompañaría a los cuatro chicos en su regreso. Ciertamente, había sido un plan pensado hasta el último detalle, aunque él no contara con enfrentarse a tanto poder por parte de Los Guardianes.

En el periódico del aquel día destacaba en primera plana un artículo que nombraba uno a uno a los caídos en La Batalla de La Madriguera, incluidos los recientemente fallecidos en el Hospital San Mungo. Contaba como, por culpa de los Gigantes, muchos de los prisioneros murieron aplastados, otros, sin embargo, habían sido llevados a la nueva cárcel, la cual no se sabía dónde estaba, a la espera del juicio y, por último, las víctimas del lado de la luz, como ahora les llamaban, serían recordadas en un monumento conmemorativo en su honor y se les concedería a las familias la medalla de Merlín de segunda orden por haber puestos sus vidas al servicio del bien.

Ningún miembro de la familia Weasley hubiese imaginado que, lo que un día fue su hogar, se convirtiera en uno de los parajes, escritos con tinta roja, en las páginas de la historia del mundo mágico. La Madriguera pasó a ser las dos palabras más nombradas en aquellos momentos. Aparecía todos los días en el periódico, incluso con la foto que mostraba la casa destruida y el jardín bombardeado, fiel horror de aquella noche. Cada mago y bruja lo nombraban sin cesar, comentando las noticias e incluso sacando sus propias versiones de lo ocurrido, así que por extensión, los Weasley se hicieron famosos. Para colmo, el Ministerio quería que el lugar se volviese oficial, decidieron que sería el emplazamiento perfecto para alzar el monumento y construir un museo, con lo que les pasaron una oferta, por su destartalada casa y su catastrófico jardín, de cien mil galeones de oro. Según les explicó el jefe del departamento de obras públicas mágicas, no querían que otros especuladores realizaran ofertas más ventajosas que ellos, con lo que se presentaron con una buena suma.

Arthur y Molly aceptaron el dinero para garantizar a sus hijos un futuro. No les hacía especial ilusión que en donde ellos habían formado un hogar, dentro de unas semanas se pusiese una enorme losa de mármol negro con los nombres tallados de las personas que murieron en su jardín pero al menos recuperaron dinero por si sus hijos, los dos más pequeños, querían ir a la universidad, o poder ayudarlos a todos a tener sus propios apartamentos. La noche anterior, la totalidad de los hermanos Weasley se agrupó en la habitación de las chicas para tratar un tema común. Bill, el mayor de los seis que quedaban, expuso la idea de que ese dinero podría valer para comprar la casa de al lado, ya que sabía, por contactos en Gringotts, que los hijos de la señora Marsy la querían vender a la desesperada; la mayoría estaba sin un galeón y eso que ya eran mayores. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era lo mejor, ya que sus padres habían trabajado toda su vida por sus hijos y ahora ellos no podían permitir que vivieran de alquiler o de la buena voluntad de otras personas, así que Bill se encargó de negociar con aquella familia para ver si era viable comprar aquella magnífica casa lo antes posible y a un buen precio.

- Está claro que hoy tampoco vamos a poder dar una vuelta con la moto – Dijo Ron, un muchacho alto, desgarbado, pelirrojo y con muchas pecas en su cara, mientras desayunaba y pasaba el periódico a Sirius

- Creo que, ni aún haciendo bueno, tampoco hubiésemos podido – Contestó éste abriendo el diario por las últimas páginas – Sabéis que es arriesgado que salgáis por ahí

- Estoy harto de estar encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes. Parece mentira que estemos en Londres ¡Con la barbaridad de cosas que se pueden hacer en esta ciudad!

- Sé perfectamente que lo que quieres es salir a andar en esa moto y no entiendo cómo puedes pensar en eso después de lo que ha pasado – Se quejó la señora Weasley, una mujer de mediana edad, bajita, de formas redondeadas y con cara de buena persona, mirando severamente a su hijo que había palidecido

- Molly, ellos son jóvenes, no podemos tenerlos encerrados para siempre, es normal que quieran salir e intentar divertirse – Arthur, pelirrojo, con una brillante clava y los ojos detrás de unas graciosas gafas, intentaba hacerle ver lo evidente a su mujer – Mañana, si hace mejor, yo os doy permiso para que salgáis con Sirius por ahí

- Gracias, papá – Contestó Ron en voz baja

- Te están saliendo unas dignas competidoras, Molly – Dijo Arthur probando las tres tartas

- Sí, esta está muy buena – Ron guiñó un ojo a su novia mientras comía la que ella había elaborado

- Gracias – Contestó Hermione levemente sonrojada mientras recogía su plato de la mesa y lo llevaba al fregadero - ¡A ver cuánto dura!

- Poco – Contestó Ron yendo hacía ella con una sonrisa

- La de Ginny también está deliciosa, además la de chocolate es mi favorita – Sirius le hizo un gesto cariñoso a la pequeña de la familia Weasley

Pero la muchacha no contestó, sólo miraba de reojo a Harry, su novio, aunque sus padres aún no lo sabían y tampoco era el momento de decirlo. Estaba muy preocupada por él, apenas comía gran cosa, lo justo para que no le echaran la bronca, luego se marchaba al desván de la casa sin decir nada y se pasaba allí horas y horas como él mismo había pedido, solo. Desde que regresaron de Hogwarts no sabía que era un beso suyo, apenas la sonreía de vez en cuanto y casi no había hablado, al menos de algo interesante.

Harry rehuía a la gente, incluso a su padrino Sirius, que no dejaba de recordarle que estaba ahí para lo que él necesitase. Ron, su mejor amigo, había intentado noche tras noche que le contara lo que le sucedía pero Harry se limitaba a decirle que necesitaba pensar y estar solo, nada más que eso, así que Ron, que le conocía bastante bien, se ocupó de decirles a Hermione y a Ginny que le dejaran tranquilo, si él venía y hablaba con ellos pues bien y si no, pues que lo mejor era dejarle en paz. Pero a Ginny eso no le calmaba, necesitaba estar con él, necesitaba saber que Harry podía confiar en ella, lo cual no estaba demostrando.

- Harry ¿no quieres probarla? – Preguntó Sirius a su ahijado adivinando la angustia de Ginny

- ¿EH? – Harry levantó la vista al oír su nombre pero como estaba pensando en otras cosas, no supo a qué se referían

- La tarta de Ginny – Contestó Molly – Ella la ha hecho con mucho cariño, como Hermione, no has probado ninguna de ellas

- Perdón ¡Claro! – Harry comió un trozo de la tarta de frutas variadas, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su chica – Te ha quedado muy bien, Ginny – Luego probó la de chocolate y mirando a Hermione le dijo: – Está buena pero es demasiado dulce para mi gusto

- Pero si la mía es la de... – Hermione no terminó de explicarle a Harry que había confundido las tartas, porque Ginny se levantó de golpe y salió de la cocina – Voy con ella

El señor Weasley se levantó, dio un beso a su mujer y con una leve sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, se despidió de todos para desaparecer por la chimenea en dirección al Ministerio. La señora Weasley movió la cabeza negando y compadeciéndose tanto de su hija, como de Harry.

- Ron, ayúdame con una caja llena de cosas tuyas que no sé si tirar o si las quieres guardar

- Voy, mamá – Ron miró a Harry, sin que éste le devolviese la mirada, y adivinando su pregunta le contestó – Ginny no está enfadada, sólo está confundida, se le pasará – Luego salió por la puerta de la cocina por la que había desaparecido su madre momentos antes

- La de chocolate era de Ginny – Dijo Sirius leyendo el periódico. Sus ojos penetrantes y su faz tirando a ruda no se fijaron en su ahijado

- ¿Qué? ¡Joder, soy imbécil!

- Un poco sí, la verdad – Dejó el diario abierto encima de la mesa y se giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos – No puedes seguir así, nos tienes a todos en vilo con esa actitud tuya, las cosas han pasado y es mejor asimilarlas

- Nada ha valido la pena

- ¿Nada? ¿A qué te refieres? - Pero Sirius siguió hablando sin dejar que Harry contestara – Porque si es a que la muerte de Emy no ha valido la pena, creo que te estás equivocando. Ella no podía enseñaros lo que habéis aprendido de Merlín, lo que hemos aprendido todos. No podría porque estaba demasiado implicada. Tú no la oías cada noche gemir y llorar por las pesadillas tan horribles que tenía. Tuve que hablar con Poppy a escondidas para que me diera pociones y así que durmiera sin soñar pero sólo se las podía dar dos veces a la semana. Durante todos los meses que estuvimos juntos, la engañaba echándoselo en un vaso de leche caliente, aunque creo que ella lo sabía pero no decía nada. Al menos esas dos noches por semana no se levantaba empapada en sudor, llorando y con la mirada de terror más intensa que he visto en mi vida. Esa era su otra cara, la de una niña asustada que nos necesitaba a todos para saber que su vida merecía algo la pena. Ella descansa en paz protegiéndonos y guiándonos, nos sonríe desde donde estamos y nos da señales de que aún está con nosotros ¿Acaso tú no las ves? Porque yo sí la siento, incluso puedo olerla

- Lo sé, sé que está en el aire que respiro y que me susurra cuando abrazo a Ginny pero ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora que ninguno de los dos está? ¿Cómo vas a vencer a semejante monstruo? Sirius, hemos matado a personas inocentes, hemos destruido muchos hogares, familias de chicos a los que conozco ¿No has visto la lista? ¿No te suenan sus nombres? Él nos ha convertido en asesinos ¡Por Dios, Sirius! ¡Hemos matado a Percy!

- ¡NO! ¡NO! TODOS ELLOS HAN SIDO ASESINADOS POR VOLDEMORT – Sirius agarró con sus dos fuertes manos la cabeza de Harry – Ni te atrevas a pensar que ha sido culpa nuestra, porque no lo ha sido ¿Acaso has pronunciado la maldición? ¿Has clavado algún puñal? ¡NO! Esto es lo que él quiere que pienses, que ha sido nuestra culpa pero no lo ha sido ¿Ves en los ojos de Molly y Arthur rencor por ti o por alguno de sus hijos? ¡NO! ¡Cómo les vas a ver, si ni siquiera te has dignado a mirarles a la cara! Tampoco miras a Ron o a Ginny, les estás alejando innecesariamente de ti cuando ellos más te necesitan

- Déjame, déjame en paz – Harry intentaba deshacerse de la mirada inquisitiva de su padrino. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda, como los de su madre y su tía, querían empañarse de lágrimas de ira, de resentimiento y de culpa

- ¡AH! Vuelve a tu desván y sumérgete en el pasado, sigue pensado en qué pudo pasar y no pasó. Anda, ve y sueña con una vida feliz con tus padres, conviértete en el niño que nunca fuiste, da igual que vayas a cumplir diecisiete, nunca es tarde para compadecerse de uno mismo, yo lo he hecho durante muchos años y sé perfectamente... QUE NO SIRVE ABSOLUTAMENTE PARA NADA QUE NO SEA PERDER EL TIEMPO

- ¿QUÉ TIENES QUE DECIR TÚ? ¿CREES QUE NO SÉ QUE TE PASAS LAS NOCHES VIENDO ESOS VIDEOS EN LOS QUE SALEN TODOS FELICIES Y CONTENTOS? Yo estoy detrás de ti viéndote y escuchándote llorar... y eres tú el que me dice que compadecerse no vale para nada...

- Yo no me compadezco... yo sólo les echo de menos

- Pues lo mismo hago yo

- No, Harry, yo no dejo de disfrutar de la compañía de los demás, de hecho ahora es cuando más aprecio a mis amigos, a mis compañeros y sobre todo a ti. Sin embargo, tú te has olvidado que tienes una familia, que da igual que no sea de sangre porque sí lo es de corazón. Te sientes solo, cuando en realidad tienes muchísima gente a tu alrededor que te quiere y te respeta... y tú sólo les pagas con indiferencia. He de reconocer que yo sigo aquí por ti... sólo te pido que tú sigas aquí por nosotros

Harry no pudo decir nada, se quedó allí mirando a su padrino, con los ojos vidriosos y el alma rota en mil pedazos. Él tenía razón, se estaba alejando de todos pero es que necesitaba tanto sentir de nuevo ese cariño de madre que le proporcionaba Emy, ese abrazo que le decía que estaba en casa, que todo iba a salir bien. No podía evitar sentirse enormemente perdido por primera vez en su vida, derrotado y herido sin poder ver la luz, la misma que le había guiado en tantas ocasiones. Su valor de Gryffindor estaba ausente, dejando un enorme vacío que no sabía cómo llenar.

- Si te sirve de algo, te diré que te quiero como a un hijo, al igual que Molly y Arthur. En realidad creo que eres el chico con más padres que conozco

- Gracias – Harry abrazó a Sirius con todo el cariño del mundo – Perdóname, es esta casa, el estar aquí sólo me hace pensar lo que pude tener con ellos

- Convierte ese sentimiento en valor, que te dé fuerza para vencerlo, Harry, que te sirva para pensar que Voldemort tiene que ser castigado por todas las familias y vidas que ha destrozado

- Tienes razón, no es una cuestión de venganza, es una cuestión de justicia

- Aún así creo que no nos vendría nada mal irnos a casa de la abuela. Allí la recordaremos a ella de otro modo, además Sunny nos estará esperando, estoy convencido de ello ¿Quieres ir a España?

- Sí, claro que quiero pero me gustaría ir con los demás. Que no esté con Ron, Hermione y, sobre todo, con Ginny, no significa que pueda estar separado, ahora mismo, de ellos

- Hablaré con Molly y con Arthur. Ahora ve a hablar con Ginny y discúlpate de corazón


	2. Decisión definitiva

2. Decisión definitiva

Harry, aunque no era el mismo de siempre, se fue integrando poco a poco con los demás. Le había explicado a Ginny sus sentimientos y ella le había comprendido a la perfección. Con Ron y con Hermione no hizo falta que se excusase, ellos lo dejaron pasar sin más, ya sabían que le pasaba porque era parecido a lo que ellos sentían, así que unos y otros fueron levantando cabeza a medida que pasaban los eternos días del mes de julio. Por mucho que Harry preguntara cuándo se marchaban a España, Sirius no supo darle un día o si podían irse en verdad. Los otros tres muchachos también acariciaban la idea de poder salir de allí y pasar al menos quince días en la soleada casa de la playa pero ninguno creó presión, ni demostró su impaciencia.

A pesar de que el señor Weasley les había dado permiso para salir, no lo hicieron ningún día, ya que entendían la preocupación que les acarreaba a los mayores, sobre todo a la señora Weasley, así que se conformaban con recibir de vez en cuando visitas inesperadas como la del resto de los Weasley, o la de Hagrid, Remus y Arabella. A Dumbledore sólo le habían visto dos días en todo lo que llevaban allí y siempre que iba, se encerraba en la cocina con los mayores, sin que ellos pudieran escuchar lo que se estaba tratando, luego se tenían que contentar con diez minutos hablando con él de trivialidades, ya que esquivaba los temas importantes. El último día que fue, Harry se quedó con él a solas cinco minutos antes de que se marchara.

- No voy a poder ir a España ¿verdad?

- Tienes que entender que el viaje sería muy peligroso, estaríais expuestos a ser encontrados y no podemos arriesgarnos a un ataque en medio de muggles y sin refuerzos

- Pero nosotros ya hemos demostrado que sabemos defendernos

- Lo sé, Harry, pero no debemos poner en peligro vidas de inocentes. No creo que un ataque en un avión sea lo que quieras

- Podemos ir en barco

- Veo que lo tienes todo bien pensado – El anciano mago sonrió al muchacho

- Sí, Emy y yo lo hablamos el año pasado. Iríamos en coche hasta Plymouth, allí cogeríamos el ferry y llegaríamos a Santander en unas horas. La casa de la abuela está a menos de veinte minutos de allí y podemos embarcar con el coche... Lo teníamos todo planeado

- Ya lo veo, no es tan mala idea – Dumbledore se levantó sus gafas de media luna y luego acarició su larga barba

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Estáis desesperados por ir allí ¿verdad?

- Sí

- Déjame hablar con Molly y Arthur

- Eso es lo que me dijo Sirius, va a hacer ya dos semanas

- Voy a hablarlo ahora y tomamos una decisión definitiva

Dumbledore se metió de nuevo en la cocina y Harry se quedó de pie en el salón. Le llegó a la cabeza que quizá no debió parecer tan impaciente y las dos palabras "decisión definitiva" no le agradaban mucho, si la respuesta era no, se tendrían que enfrentar con un agosto larguísimo. Ron, Hermione y Ginny bajaron de la planta de arriba para saber si a Harry le apetecía practicar un rato con el sintetizador pero al ver su mirada clavada en la puerta de la cocina, la pregunta se esfumó.

- ¿Por qué miras, con esa cara, la puerta? – Preguntó Ron

- Dumbledore está hablando con tus padres para saber si vamos o no a España

No tuvo que decir nada más para que los otros tres se quedaran en la misma posición que Harry, esperando que los mayores salieran. Más de un cuarto de hora estuvieron oyendo las voces apagadas e indescifrables de lo que se hablaba allí. Harry sabía que Sirius daría su consentimiento e intentaría convencer a los demás que era lo mejor para los cuatro chicos. Harry también sabía que era lo mejor para él.

- Bueno – Dijo saliendo con cara de pocos amigos la señora Weasley – Empezad a hacer las maletas, os marcháis esta misma noche

- ¡BIEN! – Dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez mientras que las chicas se abrazaban

- Después de cenar vendrán Remus y Arabella a recogeros. Iréis en coche hasta Plymouth y allí cogeréis el barco – Dumbledore guiñó un ojo a Harry, luego dio unas palmaditas a Molly en señal de que todo iba a salir bien y apartó un poco al muchacho de la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente – Fíate siempre de esa marca, ella es una buen chivatoscopio y... dale recuerdos a tu abuela ¡Hasta pronto y buen viaje! - Y se metió en la cocina para desaparecer por la chimenea

- Gracias, mamá – Ginny abrazó a la señora Weasley – Te prometemos portarnos mejor que bien y no meternos en problemas

- Sí, mamá, en ningún problema – Confirmó Ron

- No os separéis de Sirius ¿Entendido?

- Sí – Contestaron todos mirándola con caras de niños buenos

- Si me entero de que causáis algún problema, os la tendréis que ver conmigo... TODOS

- Sí – Volvieron a contestar los cuatro, luego salieron de allí corriendo escaleras arriba para comenzar a hacer el equipaje

- No te preocupes, Molly, todo saldrá bien – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

- Mas os vale – Luego se dio la vuelta cabizbaja – Y yo que iba a preparar una buena comida para el cumpleaños de Harry mañana

- Este es el mejor regalo que le puedes hacer

- No sé yo, Sirius... si ese monstruo...

- Querida, no podemos ocultarles siempre – Arthur abrazó a su mujer y se metió con ella en la cocina

Los chicos metían sus cosas en las maletas viejas del matrimonio Evans, llevar baúl a España no era lo más indicado, se delatarían enseguida si se encontraban con algún mago. Tuvieron que repartirlas para los cuatro y las chicas se quedaron con las maletas más grandes. Ron no se había fijado nunca en el montón de cosas que tenían las mujeres. Ropa, calzado, cosméticos y accesorios se amontonaban encima de sus camas sin que ninguna de las dos olvidara la torre de libros y los múltiples pergaminos, plumas y demás enseres que tenían para realizar sus deberes cotidianos. Como él era el único de los cuatro que ya había cumplido los diecisiete años, con lo que podía realizar libremente hechizos de todo tipo, se tuvo que dedicar a reducirles todos aquellos objetos para que entraran en las dos maletas.

A Harry le parecía una tontería que Ron fuese el único en hacer ese trabajo, al fin y al cabo ellos era un caso especial pero, tanto los mayores, como Hermione y Ginny, querían seguir respetando aquella absurda norma. Como a él sólo le faltaban unas horas para cumplir la mayoría de edad, según los magos, no se puso a discutir sobre el tema y dejó a Ron, que parecía muy orgulloso de ser el encargado de tal tarea, que la realizara en paz. Por supuesto, el pelirrojo no se olvidó de reducir las escobas y el sintetizador, nunca se sabía qué podía pasar y además no le hacía ni pizca de gracia separarse de su escoba, que no pudiese volar por ahí, no significaba que no le gustase verla de vez en cuando, de hecho, la admiraba todas las noches antes de dormirse.

Las horas parecían días, ni siquiera ver como el señor Weasley, nuevamente ayudado por Ron, adecuaba el coche descapotable de Emy, hacía que el tiempo corriese más rápido. Harry y Ginny se lanzaban miradas sin cesar, en poco tiempo tendría libertad para besarse, cogerse de la mano y hacerse carantoñas sin ser descubiertos o levantar sospechas. Después de la cena, y con todo metido en el maletero, las dos chicas ayudaron a Molly a recoger la cocina mientras la repetían una y otra vez que no les pasaría nada y que todo iría a las mil maravillas. Cuando Hermione salió de la cocina y se quedaron solas madre e hija, Molly aprovechó para sentarse con ella unos minutos y hablar de un asunto que quedaba pendiente.

- Cariño, yo debería haber hablado contigo de esto antes pero es que aún me parecías una niña... las circunstancias me han demostrado lo contrario

- ¿A qué te refieres, mamá?

- A que ya empiezas a ser una bella jovencita y supongo que te guste algún chico ¿Me equivoco?

- No - Contestó Ginny un tanto aturdida

- Creo saber quien es y también creo que ha sido siempre el mismo. No te sonrojes tonta, soy tu madre

- Por eso mismo, mamá

- Él ya es de esta familia, aunque entiendo que tú no lo veas así. La verdad es que no me importaría nada en absoluto que se formalizase esa situación, que se convirtiera en mi hijo político...

- ¡Mamá! ¿Tú sabes lo que es la presión?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Pues es eso lo que ejerces sobre tus hijos con esa clase de comentarios

- ¡Tonterías! Sólo era un pensamiento en voz alta

- Mamá, a Ron le tienes agobiado con cómo tiene que tratar a Hermione, Bill y Charlie no traen a sus chicas para que no les cases con ellas antes de tiempo, y digo chicas porque sé que han estado con unas cuantas. Ni te quiero contar cuándo conocerás a las novias de Fred y George, y no te quepa la menor duda de que Ron no te lo hubiese dicho, si no fuese porque sabía que ya estabas enterada

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Y yo, qué?

- ¿Tú tampoco me lo dirás?

- Te diré que salgo con alguien cuando yo crea que es el momento oportuno, porque me sienta segura dentro de la relación

- No confiáis en mí – La señora Weasley comenzó a lloriquear

- ¡Por supuesto que lo hacemos! No es por eso mamá, es que vas demasiado deprisa y... metes presión

- ¿Es que soy una mala madre?

- ¡MAMÁ! No digas tonterías, eres la mejor madre del mundo y sé que todo lo que haces, lo haces porque nos quieres

- ¡Oh, Ginny! Siempre has sido una niña muy especial, espero que él lo sepa ver

- Ya lo sabe, antes que nada somos amigos – Ginny se comió las ganas de decirle a su madre que Harry la quería tanto como ella a él

- ¡YA ESTAN AQUÍ! – Gritó Ron entrando en la cocina – Venga, Ginny, date prisa

- ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo y dame un abrazo! – Molly cogió a su hijo y a su hija y les dio un fuerte abrazo – Por favor, huir de los problemas, no podría soportar una pérdida más

- Lo haremos, mamá... si es que salimos vivos de tus brazos ¡me estás aplastando el pecho y no puedo respirar!

- Hijo ¡Qué despegado eres!

- No te preocupes mamá, todo irá bien – Dijo Ginny dando un beso a su madre

- Bueno, nos vamos, Molly – Hermione entraba en la cocina seguida de Harry

- Querida mía, en ti deposito la cordura de los cuatro, incluido Sirius – La decía mientras la abrazaba

- ¡Pues entonces estamos jodidos!

- Ron, no digas palabrotas – Le riñó su madre

- Perdón

- Harry, cariño, espero que vuelva a salirte la sonrisa cuando llegues allí – Le dijo al oído mientras le estrechaba contra ella para sonrojo del muchacho

- Siento mucho mi comportamiento, señora Weasley

- Molly, acostúmbrate a llamarme Molly ¡Ah! y feliz cumpleaños por adelantado

Los cinco salieron de la cocina con destino hacia el coche. Después de que todos se despidieran (y de que Sirius y la señora Weasley tuvieran unas palabras, que nadie escuchó), Remus, Arabella, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se alejaron en el coche con dirección a Plymouth. Sólo trescientos cinco kilómetros les separaban del puerto donde cogerían el barco, unas dos horas de viaje en el bólido deportivo modificado de Emy. No había duda que las mejorías de las que se habían ocupado, habían hecho que el coche corriera menos pero fuese más seguro. Por un lado metieron el módulo de invisibilidad, luego habían instalado el de antichoque, idea que les dio el autobús noctámbulo, también pusieron las lunas tintadas para que no vieran que en un coche, en el que apenas entraban cuatro personas, viajaban siete y, por último, un maletero tan grande que incluso metieron la moto de Sirius, eso sí, reducida al tamaño de una bicicleta de adulto y oculta bajo un falso suelo.

Que viajasen de noche era premeditado y que fuese en la fecha en que Harry cumplía años, también. Seguramente los mortífagos, siervos de Voldemort, no pensarían que el muchacho saliera de su guarida en un día tan señalado, aunque eso no les impedía seguir buscando su escondite. No habían llegado a Southampton, cuando los cuatro jóvenes magos dormían profundamente en los asientos de atrás. Ginny recostada en el pecho de Harry, que posaba su cabeza en la ventanilla de la izquierda y Hermione en la misma postura sobre Ron, que posaba su cabeza en la ventanilla de la derecha. Sirius les miraba por el retrovisor lamentándose de una cámara de fotos.

A la una y media de la madrugada llegaron a Plymouth, Remus se bajó para informarse de los trámites para cargar el coche y saber a dónde tenían que ir los viajeros. A la media hora llegó con las indicaciones y se pusieron a la cola para entrar por la rampa especial por donde entraban los vehículos. El barco partía a la tres en punto de la mañana y ellos, a la dos y media, ya eran los siguientes en embarcar.

- Bueno, aquí nos separamos – Dijo Remus en voz baja, ya que los muchachos aún seguían dormidos

- No deberíais haber venido

- Toda protección viene bien, además así nosotros nos hemos dado un paseo – Exclamó Arabella con su siempre dulce sonrisa

- ¿Cómo volvéis?

- Tenemos preparado un traslador seguro, no te preocupes – Explicó su amigo

- Sirius, cuando llegues allí desconecta un poco, te vendrá bien y a ellos también – Bella abrazó a su amigo y le besó en la mejilla – Cuidaros mucho y darles recuerdos a Lola y a Ángel

- Les llamaré en cuanto llegue para reservar una mesa para comer

- ¡Oh! La lasaña de ese hombre es la mejor del mundo

- Sí, lo sé, Remus, y yo me la comeré encantado pesando en lo que te estás perdiendo

- Llamar a menudo, ahora hay teléfono en la casa

- Lo haré cuando esté Arthur, se pone loco de contento cuando descuelga el auricular – Sirius sonrió a sus amigos – En serio, todo irá bien, nos merecemos unas vacaciones, la casa de la abuela está tan protegida con el mismísimo Hogwarts

- Lo sabemos, por eso Dumbledore os deja ir

- EL SIGUIENTE – Gritó un operario del puerto

Sirius le miró un instante, volvió la cabeza para despedirse de Remus y Bella y ellos ya no estaban. Bajó la ventanilla y dio las buenas noches al hombre de mediana edad, con la cara de sueño más marcada que había visto en mucho tiempo.

- Tarjeta de embarque – Miró los billetes que le daba y preguntó - ¿Dónde están las otras cuatro personas?

- Están dormidos en los asientos traseros – Dijo Sirius apartándose un poco y dejando que el hombre metiera su gran cabeza para comprobarlo

- ¡Qué simpáticos! ¿Son todos suyos? – Preguntó

- ¡Oh, no! Solo dos, los otros son sus respectivas parejas ¿Se lo puede creer? Tan pronto y ya con pareja

- La juventud de ahora no espera a que les demos permiso – Se apartó un poco de la puerta – Enséñeme el maletero, comprobación rutinaria

Sirius bajó del coche. Menos mal que no habían llegado los primeros y habían podido observar como los maleteros de todos lo coches eran revisados, así les dio tiempo a cambiar los trastos para que sólo se vieran las maletas amontonadas. Como habían visto que una señora que viajaba con un perro, había tenido problemas, tanto a las jaulas de Hedwig y Pig como a la de Crookshanks las habían echado dos conjuros, uno de invisibilidad y otro de insonoridad. Mientras el hombre miraba con cierta curiosidad aquel maletero, Sirius se concentraba en pensar "Que no vea nada raro, que no vea nada raro" y pareció surgir efecto, el hombre al minuto dio por buena la revisión y le ordenó subir al barco deseándole un buen viaje.

Una vez dentro del buque, aparcó cerca de la puerta para no tener que esperar demasiado una vez llegaran a Santander. Cuando todo estuvo en regla, despertó a los chicos con voz suave para que no se asustaran. Harry fue el primero en abrir los ojos y ver que Ginny dormía en su pecho, con lo que sonrió.

- Feliz cumpleaños, casanova

- ¿Ya son más de las doce? ¿Falta mucho para llegar a Plymouth?

- Estamos dentro del barco, Harry, partiremos en unos veinte minutos

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sobresaltado

- ¡Hum! ¿Qué sucede? - Ginny se frotaba los ojos con las manos cerradas como si fuese una niña pequeña

- Ya estamos en el barco

- ¿SÍ?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? – Hermione se despertó sobresaltada

- ¡QUÉ YA ESTAMOS EN EL BARCO! – Repitió Sirius con la voz ya normal e intentando no desesperarse

- ¡Ron, despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!

- Lo sé, lo sé... ya estamos en el barco... cinco minutitos más

- ¡RON!

- Vale, vale, mujer ¡Qué carácter!

- Vamos a la cubierta para ver como zarpa – Dijo Hermione con impaciencia

- ¿Y por qué no vamos al restaurante? Tengo hambre – Explicó Ron, viendo la cara de incredulidad que tenían los otros, mientras se desperezaba

- No me extraña que crezcas y que papá y mamá no puedan ahorrar, eres capaz de comerte el sueldo del mismísimo Fudge

- Son los viajes, me dan hambre

- Compraremos algunas chocolatinas, espero que con eso tengas suficiente. Debería haber traído más dinero, se me olvidaba que os pasáis la vida zapando

- No te preocupes, tenemos nuestro propio dinero – Dijo Ron todo orgulloso

- ¡Ah, sí! También se me olvidaba vuestro invento – Sirius se volvió hacia el otro lado para llamar a Harry, cuando vio como éste y Ginny se abrazaban melosamente mientras se daban un tierno beso, así que prefirió llamarles la atención tosiendo – Hum, hum

- Perdón, le estaba felicitando – Dijo Ginny separándose de él

- Ponte la gorra que te regaló tu tía, así no verán tu cicatriz ¿No puedes cambiar la forma de tus gafas a cuadradas?

- Yo lo haré – Y sin que a Harry le diese tiempo a quejarse, Ron, aproximándose mucho a él, le cambió las lentes – Te quedan bien ¡Felicidades, amigo!

- Gracias pero creo que no era necesario...

- Felicidades, Harry – Hermione le dio un abrazo y un beso – Ni te molestes, es mas bruto que una mula

- Te he oído

- ¿Y qué? Si quieres te lo digo a la cara ¡Más bruto que una mula!

- Dejaros de tonterías. Vosotras dos cambiar un poco vuestro aspecto antes de salir del coche y tú, Ron, cámbiate el color de pelo

- Eso está hecho – Sin soltar la varita, a Hermione la convirtió en rubia platino y a su hermana en morena, luego él se apuntó y acto seguido tenía un color de pelo castaño claro - ¿Me queda bien?

- Sí, la verdad sea dicha, sí que te queda bien – Hermione le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo

- Perdona rubia pero ya tengo novia y es muy celosa

- Pero yo no – Bromeó ella

- Hay que bloquear el coche para que nadie pueda abrirlo, te encargas tú, Ron, y Harry, lánzale un hechizo para pasar inadvertido – Sirius se puso unas gafas que parecían sacadas del culo de una botella vieja – Ya estamos todos listo, fuera del coche

Después de realizar las órdenes, lo más disimuladamente posible, se dirigieron hacia un puesto de comida, compraron unos cuantos bocadillos, unas chocolatinas y unas bebidas y salieron a la cubierta. No bastó con ver cómo se alejaban de Plymouth, se quedaron allí toda la noche. Haber estado encerrados durante casi un mes, hizo que la brisa tibia del mar no les amilanase, querían disfrutar del aire fresco, de su libertad, les esperaba un mes entero lleno de días en la playa, paseos en bicicleta, comidas al aire libre y reuniones y charlas con la abuela Sunny y con Ángel, Lola y los chicos de la banda. Harry deseaba con toda su alma volver a España y no supo cuánto hasta que vio a lo lejos la costa de Santander. Regresaba de nuevo a su otra casa.

Allí empezó a contar todas las cosas que Emy le había enseñado de Santander, Ginny veía maravillada la ciudad desde el barco y oía encantada a Harry contarle con sumo entusiasmo la historia de la ciudad. La bahía se mostraba en pleno apogeo, coches que circulaban por una carretera paralela al mar, gente que paseaba cerca de donde ellos iban a desembarcar y todo eso bajo el perfil de una ciudad pequeña que se elevaba en cuesta hacia arriba. Santander era una hermosa península en la que la mayoría de los edificios miraban al frente de muchas montañas verdes y altas, Ginny nunca había visto una ciudad tan hermosa como aquella.

Los cinco saludaban con la mano a algunos niños que correteaban por el paseo marítimo y les señalaban haciendo gestos por lo enorme de aquel barco. El día era claro, con pocas nubes en el cielo y un aire nordeste que impedía que el sol apretara fuerte a esas horas. A pesar de que habían dejado el coche cerca de la salida, no pudieron remediar tardar en salir más de tres cuartos de hora, y es que el puerto era pequeño y los viajeros muchos, además sólo existía una salida y el tráfico a esas horas ya estaba bastante congestionado de todos los turistas residentes que querían llegar a la playa aquella mañana.

Cuando por fin salieron del puerto, se dirigieron a una gasolinera a las afueras de la ciudad para llamar por teléfono y ver si podían comer en el restaurante de Lola y Ángel. Sirius se bajó con Ginny, que se moría de la curiosidad, mientras que los otros se quedaron en el coche viendo a la gente pasar, comentando la manera de vestir, los morenos que lucían, la diferencia en las edificaciones de pisos y sobre todo, el cambio de circular por la derecha.

- Buenos días, Ángel´s Place dígame

- Buenos días ¿Eres Lola?

- Sí, dígame

- Me gustaría saber si podemos disponer de una mesa para cinco a la hora de comer – Sirius sonrió por ver que podía seguir con la broma en su perfecto castellano, producto del hechizo que Emy les había lanzado el verano pasado y que ellos tuvieron que repetir con Ginny

- ¿Para cinco?

- Sí, cinco ¿A eso de la una y media?

- Sí, por supuesto, a esa hora viene bien ¿A nombre de quién lo pongo?

- Puedes ponerlo a nombre de Sirius o de Harry

- ¿Sirius? ¿Eres tú?

- Sí, Lola ¿Qué tal estás? – Dijo soltando una carcajada

- ¿PERO CÓMO TIENES LA CARA TAN DURA DE LLAMARME VACILÁNDOME DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HA PASADO?

- Bueno, nosotros... – Sirius supo enseguida que Lola ya sabía de la muerte de Emy y tenía razón al estar enfadada, lo mínimo que podía haber hecho él, es enviarles una carta

- TE LLAMÉ HACE CASI UN MES... YO... YO ESTOY MUY PREOCUPADA, ESTA SITUACION ME DESBORDA, SIRIUS

- ¿Cómo que me has llamado hace un mes? Yo no he recibido ningún mensaje tuyo

- ¿QUÉ? NO ES POSIBLE... DIJO QUE TE DARÍA EL RECADO

- ¿Quién? ¿Adónde has llamado?

- Al número que me dio Emy, el de una tal señora Marsy

- Ella está muerta

- Lo sé, me lo dijo aquel hombre

- ¿Qué hombre?

- Pues el mismo que dijo que te daría el recado, creo que era su hijo

- Eso es imposible, los hijos de la señora Marsy no se han acercado a esa casa en años

- ¿Entonces, quién era el que cogió el teléfono?

- No lo sé, Lola, es la primera noticia que recibo

- ¿Entonces no sabes nada?

- No. Yo pensé que estabas enfadada por no haberte escrito tras la muerte de Emy

- ¿Muerte de Emy?

- Sí, lo siento, es mejor que hablemos dentro de un rato, ahora íbamos a casa de la abuela

- No, es mejor que vengáis aquí primero ¿Sabes llegar?

- No creas que me acuerdo mucho

- Tienes que coger la autovía en dirección a Torrelavega, después desviarte en la quinta salida, ya pone el nombre del pueblo

- ¡Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo! Pues entonces en veinte minutos nos vemos

- Sirius

- ¿Qué?

- Siento que todo haya sido un malentendido, hace unos días que comencé a pensar que ya no te interesábamos

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Vosotros sois nuestros amigos, Emy os quería como hermanos. El problema es que yo he estado fatal, no me he adaptado muy bien a su pérdida y bueno... yo... no podía poner por escrito que la habíamos perdido

- Sirius, será mejor que vengas cuanto antes, hasta luego

- Hasta ahora


	3. El mejor regalo

3. El mejor regalo

Colgó el teléfono con cara de preocupación. Por más que Ginny le preguntó qué sucedía, él no decía nada. Se montó, esperó a que ella lo hiciese por su lado y salió de allí a toda velocidad. Adelantaba a todos los coches que se encontraba por la autovía e iba tan ciego de preocupación, que casi se pasa la salida y tuvo que dar un giro muy brusco desde el carril exterior, evidentemente con una consabida pitada por parte de los otros conductores.

- Sirius, cálmate, esta no es manera de conducir, se trata de que lleguemos vivos al pueblo

- ¿Nos quieres decir qué sucede? – Preguntó Harry después del sermón de Hermione

- Algo ha pasado, se suponía que yo debía de estar aquí hace casi un mes. Lola me llamó para que viniera pero alguien cogió el recado y no me avisó

- Yo no he sido – Dijo instintivamente Ron

- Llamó a casa de la señora Marsy. Recuerdo haber oído sonar una y otra vez el maldito teléfono hasta que alguien lo cogió, seguramente fue uno de los trabajadores de la mudanza, se hizo pasar por uno de los hijos y ahí se acabó el mensaje

- ¿Y por qué te llamó Lola?

- No lo sé, no ha querido decírmelo por teléfono – Sirius bajó la velocidad al entrar en la carretera comarcal, los chicos tenían razón, no podía ir por ahí como un loco – No sé qué me ocurre pero tengo un presentimiento, un nudo en el estómago que me oprime hasta casi cortarme la respiración

- Yo también lo siento – Ginny no había hablado desde que ambos se montaron en el coche – Es como si mis esperanzas se fuesen a hacer realidad

Harry giró la cabeza bruscamente para encontrar su mirada. Ella jamás le había hablado sobre lo que pensaba de la muerte de Emy, de ningún modo se había atrevido a decirle que más que un adiós, lo que sentía era un hasta luego. Ella no lo había hecho por no dar esperanzas inútiles, por no destrozar aún más los corazones de todos aquellos que la querían. Pero durante los últimos meses, aquella sensación no se había marchado y ahora era más intensa que nunca.

- ¿Te refieres a Emy? – Harry apenas lo preguntó con un suspiro de voz

- ¿Cómo sabes...? – Ginny le miró y no necesitó respuesta – Entiendo. Sí, me refiero a ella

Sirius miró por el retrovisor, vio que no venía nadie, que el de delante llevaba mucha ventaja y que no había gente ni casas alrededor. De forma inmediata pulsó el botón de invisibilidad y aceleró el coche al máximo. Pasaban como una exhalación por la carretera hasta que llegaron al pueblo, en donde le aparcó en un callejón y le desbloqueó para que se viera. Salió del coche corriendo, sin ni siquiera ver si le seguían los chicos, aunque ellos habían hecho lo mismo. Llegó a la pequeña plaza en donde estaba el restaurante – night club, caminó a grandes zancadas para que la gente que pasaba por allí no se fijase en su presencia, aunque aquello era poco probable. Empujó la puerta del Ángel´s Place pero estaba cerrada, así que se fue hacia uno de los costados en donde se encontraban las escaleras para subir a la planta de arriba, allí Lola y Ángel tenían su vivienda. Para entonces ya formaban el grupo de los cinco, llamaron a la puerta y se oyó la voz de ella diciendo que ahora iba. La puerta se abrió y se encontraron con Lola, que en principio les sonrió y luego su cara se tornó en preocupación.

- Querido Sirius – Ambos se abrazaron

- Lola, me has dejado muy preocupado ¿Qué sucede?

- Vamos al salón y os lo explico. Harry ¡Qué guapo estás! ¡Y mucho más mayor! – Le abrazó y besó con cariño

- Hola, Lola, tenía ganas de veros – Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo presagio de algo importante

- Mi pelirrojo favorito ¿Es que no dejas de crecer?

- Hola ¿Está igual de guapa que siempre o es que tiene a mis ojos hechizados? – Ron dejó que la mujer lo estrechara entre sus brazos

- Sigues igual de zalamero ¿Eres tú la muchacha que vino el año pasado? – Preguntó a Hermione dándole dos besos

- Sí, encantada de volverla a ver, señora

- ¡Pero si estás hecha una mujercita guapísima!

- Gracias, es usted muy amable

- Lola, llámame Lola y trátame de tú. Y esta jovencita tan bonita ¿Quién es?

- Soy Ginny – Dijo besándola

- Es mi hermana

- Es mi amiga

- Es mi novia

- ¡Vaya! ¡Cuántas cosas eres! Yo soy Lola, como ya habrás podido ver. Pasad y sentaos, traeré un poco de café

Ella desapareció y los demás se quedaron sentados en los diferentes sofás del salón. Sirius se comía las uñas de impaciencia y Harry no hacía otra cosa que cambiar de posición en su sitio, los demás se quedaron quietos expectantes por saber lo que pasaba.

- He traído té frío para los chicos y una cerveza para ti, será más adecuado

- O empiezas ya, o me da un infarto

- Es un poco largo de contar – Dijo mientras repartía las tazas con el refresco

- Somos todo oídos y no tenemos prisa

- Está bien, comenzaré por el principio – Lola se recostó en una butaca alta, con orejeras, en un color gránate con dibujos en amarillo oro – Hará casi un mes, exactamente el día tres de julio, Ángel y yo fuimos al hospital para que él se hiciese una resonancia magnética por un dolor de espalda muy fuerte, que resultó ser una hernia de disco. Como ya estábamos allí, fuimos a ver a una clienta habitual y vecina del pueblo, que sabíamos que estaba ingresada. Coincidimos con su hija, la cual es amiga nuestra de la pandilla desde hace muchos años y que, por supuesto, conoce a la perfección a Emy. Nada más vernos nos dijo que iba a ir al restaurante aquella noche para decirnos lo que le había pasado en el hospital. Al parecer, el día anterior unos marineros habían visto un bulto sospechoso en la playa que está frente a la casa de la abuela y se acercaron allí con una lancha motora. Fue entonces cuando hallaron el cuerpo desnudo de una joven que estaba inconsciente y con signos visibles de bastantes huesos rotos. Avisaron al barco por radio para que llamaran a un helicóptero, ya que sabían que el acceso hasta allí por carretera era complicado. La llevaron al hospital de Liencres y allí descubrieron que tenía prácticamente todos los huesos rotos y un traumatismo cráneo-encefálico que la tenía en estado de coma. Por supuesto, los médicos la intervinieron, una operación de más de diez horas, según le dijo una enfermera, luego la llevaron a la unidad de cuidados intensivos para ver su evolución. Ana, así se llama nuestra amiga, tiene a su cuñada como enfermera en ese mismo hospital y le estuvo contando esta historia, luego le enseñó que incluso había aparecido en los periódicos. Como la encontraron desnuda y no había rastro por ningún sitio de su ropa o documentación, no sabían de quién se trataba. Aquella noticia, en un lugar tan pequeño como este y carente de historias tan sorprendentes, corrió como la pólvora por el hospital y la enfermera decidió, ya que tenía acceso a verla, que pasaría luego para echar un vistazo. A Ana le conmocionó la historia y quiso acompañarla. En cuanto las dos entraron en la habitación donde la tenían, se quedaron mudas de la impresión, una porque la conocía de cantar aquí en el bar y la otra porque era amiga suya. Jamás pensaron que se encontrarían allí a Emy

- ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! EMY ESTÁ MUERTA

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Lola horrorizada

- Yo la vi desaparecer, casi se esfumó entre mis brazos... ella se marchó – Sirius balbuceaba y temblaba conmocionado

- Te digo, Sirius, que Emy está aquí, aunque ella no sabe...

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Harry con un temblor claro en su voz

- Como que vive aquí, en casa, con nosotros

- Por favor, Lola, sigue contándonos lo que ha pasado – Suplicó Hermione

- Ana acababa de volver de estar allí, cuando nosotros llegamos a la habitación de su madre, y nada más decírnoslo, nos fuimos a comprobarlo – Lola sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se sonó los mocos, comenzaba a estar muy emocionada – No podéis haceros una idea de lo que fue verla con todos aquellos tubos saliendo de su delgado cuerpo. Estaba tan pálida como si fuese un cadáver, tenía la cabeza rapada y unas vendas la cubrían la herida y el resto del cuerpo. Ella que siempre tenía una melena tan hermosa pero aún así no tuvimos duda alguna de que fuese Emy. Los médicos y las autoridades llegaron, nosotros... bueno, nosotros sabemos que ella es especial, no estaba segura allí, si a ella le diese por... bueno si ella...

- ¿Quieres decir que sabes que es bruja? – Preguntó Ron sin remilgos adivinando a la perfección el pensamiento de la mujer

- Sí, eso

- Pensábamos que no lo sabíais – Dijo Sirius sorprendido

- La abuela nos hizo prometer, hace muchos años, que no debíamos decírselo, ni siquiera hacer mención de ello... Ángel tiene familia que lo es pero él no ha salido a ellos, aunque un poco de poder sí que tiene

- Es un squib – Dijo Harry

- Él es quien la controla ahora, casi no se separa de ella

- No me lo puedo creer, esto no está sucediendo de verdad – Sirius se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos

- Ellos nos pidieron que la identificáramos por alguna marca y nosotros les dijimos que tenía una pequeña estrella en su tobillo derecho – Lola veía como Sirius movía la cabeza negando sin parar – Por supuesto, nos pidieron que les diésemos toda la información que supiésemos de ella y le contamos la historia hasta donde podíamos, menos mal que con eso bastaba. Luego accedieron a sus huellas digitales y sacaron todos los documentos, su doble nacionalidad, sus estudios, la tarjeta de la seguridad social, los trabajos que había desempeñado... toda la vida de Emy en un informe policial para buscar el motivo de su accidente o agresión. Así llevan desde entonces, intentado dilucidar cómo llegó hasta aquel estado

- Pero al despertar ella pudo decirles lo que pasó – Dijo Hermione

- Aún no he acabado la historia. Emy despertó al día siguiente para sorpresa de los médicos, que no nos daban muchas esperanzas. No se acordaba de nada... ni por qué estaba allí... ni reconocía haber estado nunca en aquel lugar, ni en sus alrededores. Simplemente Emy no recordaba nada, ni su nombre, ni el de sus padres, ni de nosotros, nada, sólo hablaba pausadamente y como perdida en una pesadilla. El diagnóstico no se hizo esperar, amnesia retrógrada, no recuerda nada de su vida pasada y puede ser irreversible o, en pocos casos, recuperarse, eso sólo depende del paciente, que se debe someter a sesiones con el psiquiatra de forma continuada

- ¿Quieres decir que, si nos ve ahora mismo, ella no será capaz de reconocernos? – Preguntó Harry anonadado

- Exactamente eso quiero decir, por eso llamé por teléfono días y días para que por fin alguien me cogiera el recado y pudiera avisaros, sólo tenía esa manera, no me servía de nada irme hasta allí, porque yo no sé dónde estudiáis, ni donde vivís

- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella ahora? – Intervino Sirius impaciente

- Los médicos alucinaron a la velocidad con que se la cerraron las cicatrices y ni te quiero contar con el hecho de que los huesos juntaran en unos días. Aunque lo más asombroso fue la rapidez en la que le crecía el cabello, Ángel ha tenido que cortárselo a escondidas por las noches cuando se quedaba con ella, menos mal que la pobre no le decía nada. Aún así, ha pasado unos dolores horribles, que ni la morfina podía paliar. Todo el cuerpo escayolado y vendado, no había suficientes medicamentos para calmarla, no podían darle más de lo que la suministraban, porque sino podía producirse una sobredosis. Así que hemos tenido que verla llorar en silencio de puro dolor, pero demostrando una vez más que, en el fondo, sigue siendo la misma de siempre, no se ha quejado ni una sola vez, sólo ha tenido sonrisas para todos y palabras de gratitud... Me da tanta pena... No sé qué hacer

- Ya has hecho mucho, Lola – Sirius se levantó y se puso de rodillas frente a ella – Gracias, mil gracias por encontrarla – Ambos se abrazaron

- Hay un problema

- ¿Cuál?

- Después de que despertara, volvió a caer en coma dos veces más. La primera después de que un conocido de ella fuese a verla. Al principio creyeron que era otro atentado contra su vida pero confirmaron, en el segundo coma, que lo que le producía ese estado de letargo era que alguien le contara o le hiciese recordar su vida pasada, así que nosotros nunca hablamos de nada de su pasado, sólo disfrutamos de ella en el presente

- ¡Es realmente extraño! – Exclamó Hermione

- Sí que lo es, incluso su psiquiatra le ha cambiado la terapia por miedo a otro coma y que no pueda salir de él

- Un callejón sin salida – Dijo Harry cabizbajo – Ahora tenemos su cuerpo pero no tenemos su espíritu ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?

- Ya verás como todo volverá a ser como antes – Le consoló Ginny mientras le miraba tiernamente

- Por lo demás, ella lleva fuera del hospital una semana. Está radiante, llena de vitalidad, es como si fuese la chica que nunca perdió a su familia, la que no tuvo que ver tanto horror, ni sentir tanto dolor. Creo que Dios le ha concedido una nueva vida sin sufrimiento... ella siempre se lo mereció – Lola se echó a llorar mientras que Hermione y Ginny le intentaba consolar abrazándola – Es tan buena, tan inteligente y resuelta, tiene miles de dones que pudo aprovechar para ser alguien de éxito pero ella se quedó en las sombras para no ser el centro de atención, para que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no la encontrara... El año pasado se la veía tan feliz... No sabéis cuantas veces la oí decir, sin una sola lágrima en sus ojos pero con la mayor tristeza del mundo, que lo único que ha querido en esta vida era tener a su familia junto a ella, por eso hizo todo lo que hizo, por eso nunca pudo odiar a Petunia... Ella solo quería una familia normal, una vida normal

Ahora ya no era solo Lola la que lloraba, Hermione y Ginny lo hacían sin poder remediarlo, Ron tenía la mirada perdida mientras que se podía ver rabia y pena en sus ojos. Sirius se escondió tras sus manos, negando una y otra vez que aquello estuviese pasando, creyendo que era una más de las veces que imaginaba volver a verla.

Harry estaba de espaldas a los demás, se puso a mirar a través de la ventana, viendo la plaza en donde había estado muchas veces durante el último verano, donde había estado con ella. Sentía la incertidumbre en su cabeza y en su corazón. Ella estaba viva ¡VIVA! ¿No era aquella la mejor noticia que podía recibir? ¿No era ese el mayor regalo que le podían haber hecho? A su mente llegaron las palabras de Merlín: "Me he tomado la licencia de borrar esas líneas, a cambio tendré que escribir otras" "Harry, es hora de que escriba las líneas de las que te hablé, el destino funciona quid procuo, tributo por tributo". Ahora entendía lo que había pasado, él dio su vida para que ella regresase. Al instante de morir Merlín, ella cayó a la tierra de nuevo pero ¿Y su espíritu? ¿Sus recuerdos? Ahí estaba la contradicción. Emy había aprendido, al final, que no importaba que su familia no estuviese viva, que lo importante es que había tenido una gran familia, gente extraordinaria, personas de las que había aprendido tanto y a las que había querido con todo su ser. Ella se dio cuenta, al final, de lo enormemente afortunada que había sido al conocer y compartir todos aquellos momentos y a todas aquellas personas. Lola lo había dicho a la perfección pero ahora Emy estaba perdida en una paradoja, ya no sufría por las pérdidas de su familia pero porque ahora era como si nunca la hubiese tenido.

- ¡No te puedes imaginar lo que nos ha pasado! – Exclamó Ángel entrando por la puerta

Todos contuvieron la respiración, Harry se dio la vuelta bruscamente, no había visto a nadie pasar por la plaza. Lola, de inmediato se secó las lágrimas al igual que las chicas.

- ¿Viene contigo?

- ¡Qué va! Se ha quedado hablando con la frutera, esa arpía cotilla, cada vez que nos ve, no nos suelta... ¡SIRIUS! ¡HARRY! – Ángel fue directo hacia su amigo y ambos se abrazaron, luego le dio un buen achuchón al muchacho – Ya sabía yo que no nos fallaríais

- Ellos no lo sabían, Ángel, nadie les dijo nada, han venido de casualidad

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Entonces no saben nada?

- Se lo acabo de explicar

- ¡Perfecto! Porque puede venir en cualquier instante

- ¿Qué has hecho con la compra?

- La he metido en los frigoríficos, si incluso pensaba que Emy ya habría llegado

- Pero ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Nos intentaron robar al salir de la sesión con el médico ¡A punta de pistola!

- ¡Qué horror! – Exclamó asustada Lola

- Lo extraño es que ni Emy ni yo llevábamos bolsos ni joyas. Al parecer querían las carteras, además creo que no es la primera vez que le he visto acechándonos, ese tipejo estaba ayer a la salida del médico pero por algún motivo no pudo hacerlo

- ¿Te ha robado la cartera? – Lola pensó por un momento que aquello no cuadraba, al médico iban antes que a la compra – Entonces ¿Cómo has pagado todo?

- Es que no he terminado, como nunca me dejas hablar...

- Cuenta, cuenta – Lola le metía prisa mientras veía como los demás miraban atónitos la escena, seguramente era demasiada información en poco tiempo

- Nos arrinconó al fondo del callejón, en donde descargan las mercancías para el hospital pero allí no había nadie. Yo estaba entre asustado y cabreado, aunque Emy se mantenía con la mirada fija en él sin pestañear y sin decir nada. Nos pidió que metiéramos en una bolsa las carteras con la documentación y las joyas, todo lo que tuviésemos de valor. En un descuido, de un instante por su parte, Emy levantó una pierna para darle una patada y la pistola salió volando, luego con una voltereta se dio la vuelta para coger fuerza y con la otra pierna le dio una patada en la cabeza, con lo que cayó para atrás quedando inconsciente. Emy me cogió de la mano y salimos corriendo. Era como si recordara todas sus clases de artes marciales. Cuando le pregunté cómo se le había ocurrido hacer eso, simplemente me contestó con una sonrisa que le había salido solo, luego se ha estado descojonando y diciendo que había sido una mañana muy divertida ¿Os lo podéis creer?

- Ha reaccionado como la Emy de antes... – Sirius asomó una leve sonrisa por su boca – Quizás no esté todo perdido

- Será mejor que no adelantemos acontecimientos. Su médico dice que está muy vacía de recuerdos y que sacarle su pasado a colación, puede ser catastrófico – Dijo Lola en tono preocupado - ¿Dónde dices que está?

- Con la frutera, hablando de lo que ha sucedido y poniendo a parir a los ladrones y los maleantes, esa mujer habla más que piensa pero a Emy le divierte, bueno, ella y todos, porque no ha hecho más que rajar con aquel al que se encuentra, enfermeras, médicos, celadores, vecinas, desconocidos, con todos menos con el ladrón

- Deberíamos avisarle que no puede ser así

- ¿Y que la decimos? "Emy, cariño, no hables con todo el mundo porque hay gente que te quiere matar y no sabemos dónde está" ¡Por Dios, Lola!

- Ya lo sé pero no puede seguir así

- Ahora dice que quiere trabajar en el orfanato con los niños y que quiere aprender a conducir, que debe ser divertido ¡Yo no sé de dónde saca esa energía! Hace tan solo una semana que la quitaron la última escayola y mírala, se comporta como si tuviese veinte años – Ángel miró su reloj - ¿Son la doce y media?

- ¡Oh, sí! Tenemos que bajar para empezar a cocinar si queremos que la gente coma hoy en el restaurante

- Os podemos ayudar – Dijo inmediatamente Ginny

- No nos vendría nada mal, los jueves solemos tener el comedor lleno – Contestó Lola

Los siete salieron de la vivienda. El día parecía querer sonreírles, con el cielo azul y el sol brillando pero a pesar de ello, todos tenían en la boca del estómago su tormenta particular. Bajaban las escaleras escuchando las indicaciones de Lola sobre cómo comportarse delante de Emy, sabían que ella tenía razón, debían ser discretos y disimulados, por lo menos al principio, el problema era saber si eran capaces de llevarlo a cabo. Mientras Ángel abría el restaurante para meterse en la cocina para comenzar a guisar y hornear, Lola iba preparando los menús y los demás fueron al coche para dejar sus chaquetas y comprobar si habían cerrado el vehículo.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar el primero, no se miraban siquiera, cada uno intentaba asimilar lo que les acababan de decir, habían visto cosas asombrosas en los últimos tiempos pero eso se pasaba de la raya. Emy había vuelto pero sin ser la misma ¿Era aquella situación más complicada que el que no hubiese regresado? ¿Seguiría siendo La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres? ¿O simplemente una bruja? Quizás ni si quiera tuviese magia. No, eso no, su pelo creía rápido, como el de Harry, y sus huesos habían soldado tan rápido como si los hubiese curado Poppy. A Sirius le iba a estallar la cabeza, cerró el coche y se quedó de pie, con la mirada perdida y los brazos colgando como si le pesaran más que el cuerpo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Ginny acercándose a él - Te duele la cabeza ¿verdad? – Al ver que simplemente asentía, Ginny se puso de puntillas, posó su mano en la frente, cerró los ojos, sonrió y trajo hacia ella la frente para darle un dulce besó – Espero que con esto se te pase, no es bueno abusar

Sirius se limitó a abrazarla y a musitar un débil y sentido gracias.

- Eso es peloteo – Dijo Ron intentando relajar el ambiente – Sabes que es tu profesor de Runas el año que viene y le quieres comer la tostada

- Como tú no puedes hacerlo... – Le picó su hermana

- Puede hacérselo a McGonagall – Dijo Hermione intentando no reírse pero provocando la risa de los demás

- O a Snape – Siguió con la broma Ginny

- Si te decides por Flitwick, tendrás que ponerte de rodillas – Harry soltó la carcajada

- Sois todos muy graciosos, mucho, pero yo nunca haría la pelota a un profesor, no como otras – Dijo con falsa indignación y con la alegría de ver que al menos Sirius y Harry sonreían

- Será mejor que vayamos a ayudar, nos están esperando

Salieron del callejón aún con la sonrisa en la boca pero de inmediato se convirtió en una mueca de absoluto desconcierto. En su diagonal y frente a ellos, venía andando tranquilamente una joven preciosa, Emy. Llevaba el pelo suelo, que volaba al son del viento del nordeste, y sonreía mientras miraba embelesada el cielo. Vestía unos vaqueros ceñidos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes estrechos, dejando ver su clara piel de porcelana. Atado con un nudo a la cadera, un jersey rojo que iba a juego con sus graciosas playeras del mismo color. Parecía realmente feliz, tranquila, sin preocupaciones, sólo la de disfrutar de aquel jueves mientras caminaba segura, irradiando luz a su alrededor.

Ellos se habían quedado parados, no decían ni una sola palabra, únicamente miraban a Emy como si fuese el fantasma más bonito que habían visto en toda su vida. Ella llegó a la puerta del restaurante pero, antes de abrirla, dirigió la mirada a las cinco personas que la observaban. Primero miró a Hermione, luego a Ginny, después a Ron y cuando llegó a Harry, éste contuvo la respiración, haber si con ello podía grabar de nuevo, para el resto de su vida, la mirada de su tía, todo por si aquello sólo era un sueño. Pero lo que sucedió cuando miró a Sirius, no se lo esperaba ninguno. Se clavaron los ojos el uno al otro durante más de un minuto, parecía que estuviesen solos en el mundo, luego ella bajó la cabeza, en señal de timidez, y volvió a subirla dos segundos después, para encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos sedientos de Sirius. Emy se sonrojó y sonrió, luego desapareció por la puerta.


	4. Un reencuentro de corazón

4. Un reencuentro de corazón

- Creo que mis piernas no responden – Murmuró Sirius

- Esto es surrealista, es sólo un sueño, más bien una pesadilla – Dijo Harry atónito

- Nada de eso, estamos todos bien despiertos, ella ha vuelto ¡Y ES FANTÁSTICO! – Exclamó Hermione

- No estoy preparado ¿Qué la voy a decir? ¡Oh, señor! Me estoy volviendo loco – Sirius comenzó a tener sudores fríos y a tambalearse

- No, no – Ginny le agarró junto con Ron – Vamos a ese banco

Fueron hacia allí y le sentaron. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que había más gente andando por la plaza mientras les miraban extrañados.

- Escúchame, Sirius – Comenzó Hermione – Tenemos que ir poco a poco, primero entramos de forma natural, somos amigos de Lola y Ángel, ellos nos presentarán. Luego, si no te ves con capacidad de hablar, no digas nada, no es necesario, conociéndola a ella y sabiendo que habla con todo el mundo, será Emy quien comience una conversación y nosotros la seguiremos, eso es el único paso que debemos dar

- Mione tiene razón – Esta vez era Ron quien hablaba a Harry – Tranquilizaros los dos, esto es un shock para todos pero para vosotros aún lo es más, dejarnos a nosotros que llevemos el tema

Reunieron las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse e ir hacia el restaurante. Cuando pasaron por la puerta, Sirius temblaba como un niño, lo mismo que Harry.

- ¿Lola? ¿Ángel? – Preguntó Ron a modo de saludo

- ¡Ah! Ya estáis aquí – Intentó no mirarlos para disimular mejor – Quiero presentaros a Emy ¡Emy!

- Voy – Dijo saliendo de la cocina

Todos se miraron, era su voz, la de siempre.

- Mira, ellos son unos buenos amigos nuestros de Inglaterra

- ¡AH! – Dijo Emy al ver de quien se trataba – Les he visto fuera ¡Hola!

- Ven – La cogió de la mano y la llevó frente a ellos – Él es Ron

Éste le extendió la mano pero ella le plantó dos besos. De inmediato, el muchacho supo lo que ella pensaba "Me gusta su color de pelo y parece simpático". Ambos sonrieron a la vez y se saludaron.

- Ella es Hermione

- Hola – Dijo nerviosa la chica mientras le daba dos besos y se frenaba para no abrazarla

- Ginny, la hermana de Ron

- Encantada – Emy se aproximó a ella y al hacer contacto, le dio un calambre - ¡Oh! Tenemos chispa

- Quizás cuando nos descarguemos podamos saludarnos con dos besos

- Sí, será lo mejor - Rió Emy

Harry miraba a su tía, era como ver sus ojos en un espejo. Ahora estaba frente a él, le sudaban las manos y la cicatriz comenzó a calentarse, sentía la subida de temperatura. Entonces ella se llevó la mano instintivamente a la frente, para asombro de él, sobándola un poco en donde se suponía que estaba oculta su marca en forma de rayo. Cuántas veces había deseado tenerla tan cerca, tanto que sintiera que ya estaba en casa, tanto que su rabia dejara de repetirle una y otra vez su promesa de hace tiempo, Emy debía pedirle perdón por no cumplir lo prometido. Se sentía detestable cuando pensaba en ello pero sabía que a partir de ahí, todo volvería a ser como antes. Quizás por estar pensando en aquello, Harry giró la cabeza en la misma dirección que ella para saludarla con dos besos.

- ¡Oh, perdona! No nos ponemos de acuerdo – Dijo Emy una vez que ya se besaron

- ¿Por qué exactamente? – Su voz no sonó tierna sino con la intención que llevaba, de reproche ante su perdón

- Y él es Sirius – Intervino Lola al ver que Harry no se contenía

- Hola – Emy se inclinó hacia él, posó su mano derecha sobre el brazo de Sirius y se cruzó para besarle dulcemente las mejillas

- Hola – Contestó Sirius pasando la mano por la cintura de ella, que de ganas no hubiese soltado en el resto de su vida, y aliviado al ver que ellos no recibían el chispazo como en los viejos tiempos

Ambos se quedaron mirándose de la misma manera que momentos antes. Todos parecían desvanecerse y sólo quedar ellos dos. La respiración al unísono, las ganas de besarse, de abrazarse, de permanecer juntos por el resto de sus días, les vinieron a la cabeza tanto a él como a ella.

- Nos ayudarán mientras estén aquí ¿Verdad? – Lola la miró y sonrió al ver que la chispa no se había apagado - ¡Emy! ¿Me oyes?

- ¡Eh! Sí, sí, nos ayudarán

- ¿Qué hay que hacer? – Preguntó Hermione intentando provocar una conversación natural

- Pues podéis ir colocando las mesas con Emy, allí hay unos delantales para que no os manchéis

- ¿A ellas no las haces ponerse ese horrible uniforme?

- Emy, no empecemos. Tú sirves las mesas luego conmigo y no lo vas a hacer en vaqueros y camiseta de tirantes

- Es que me obliga a ponerme esa estrafalaria falda negra de vieja viuda, que hace que se me vean las piernas transparentes que tengo ¡Cómo no vienen conmigo a la playa! – Explicó ella con tono de recriminación divertido

- A nosotros nos encanta la playa – Dijo Ginny inmediatamente, viendo una oportunidad genial para pasar tiempo con ella – De hecho, estamos aquí de vacaciones para ponernos morenos, parecemos sacados de un baño de leche

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso es genial! – Sonrió Emy y Sirius casi se desmorona – Precisamente le he dicho esta mañana a Ángel que quería aprender a conducir, podemos ir en su coche

- ¡No! – Se oyó una voz al fondo de la sala – ¡Ni se te ocurra coger mi coche!

- Es un gruñón pero muy buena persona – Emy cada vez estaba más suelta con ellos, les sonreía y guiñaba un ojo, mientras Ron no podía evitar reírse – Creo que tú tienes un sentido del humor parecido al mío, nos llevaremos bien

- No te quepa duda – Contestó Ron riéndose aún más

- No vas a meterte en la ciudad con el coche para ir a la playa – Iba diciendo Lola mientras sacaba los platos, servilletas, vasos y cubiertos de la alacena – ¡Y cámbiate ya!

Emy salió murmurando por lo bajo hacia el baño, con una falda negra, una blusa blanca y un delantal en las manos. Los demás se miraban atónitos pero sonrientes, era exactamente como había dicho Lola, la misma Emy pero sin sufrimientos. Seguía siendo temperamental, graciosa, simpática, atrevida, coqueta y habladora pero ahora tenía ese toque de inocencia que había perdido hace mucho tiempo atrás. En sus intensos ojos verdes ya no estaba la sombra de haber vivido años de traumas continuos, ni su autoimpuesta culpa, que a veces no la dejaba sonreír. Parecía imposible pensar que algún día pudieran verla oscurecer, como sucedía en ocasiones, sin embargo, por su forma de caminar y de llevar la cabeza erguía, se seguía viendo que su seguridad en sí misma era la de siempre. Estaban equivocados al pensar que sólo se encontrarían con el cuerpo de Emy, seguía teniendo su misma personalidad, su mismo espíritu.

- No me digáis que no estoy ridícula – Se quejó nada más salir

- A mí me parece que estás preciosa – Contestó Sirius con cierto rubor

- Morena mejor ¿No? – Emy sonrió por el halago

- Sí pero sólo un poco – Sirius no sabía porqué, de repente, se sentía como un quinceañero ligando con la chica más guapa del colegio

- Quizás esta tarde podamos ir a darnos un baño a la playa, así iré cogiendo color – Emy se aproximaba lentamente hacia Sirius, como si dos fuerzas magnéticas los atrajesen

- Quizás – Contestó Lola – Ahora céntrate en poner las mesas mientras yo ayudo en la cocina

- Podríamos ir a la cala de Usgo que está cerca de aquí, hoy no habrá mucha gente – A Harry se le ocurrió la idea cuando Ginny le arreó un codazo para que dijese algo

- ¿Tú conoces este lugar?

- Estuve el verano pasado aquí – Contestó algo inseguro por los nervios

- ¿Y está muy lejos?

- No, en bicicleta a unos diez minutos, además no hace falta meterse en la ciudad

- En bicicleta ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? – A Emy se le iluminó la cara - ¿PODEMOS COGER LAS BICIS PARA IR A LA PLAYA? – Esperó a que el murmullo de dentro de la cocina terminase para oír un "vale" - ¡GENIAL! ¿Vosotros tenéis bicis?

- Sí - Contestó de inmediato Ron

- Pero yo no sé...

- No te preocupes, Ginny, creo que yo tampoco. Aprenderemos, lo haremos juntas, seguro que es divertido

- Aquí somos muchos – Dijo Ron - ¿Os parece mal si Harry, Sirius y yo vamos a buscar las bicicletas para ir adelantando?

- Es una buena opción – Exclamó Hermione

- Acabamos de decidir que es una tontería que os alojéis en el hotel – Ángel salía limpiándose las manos en el delantal

- ¿De qué...? – Comenzó a preguntar Sirius

- Arriba hay dos habitaciones libres y en el salón hay un sofá cama, si a Emy no le importa tener compañía en casa...

- ¡YO ESTARÍA ENCANTADA!

- ¿Queréis que nos quedemos aquí arriba? – Preguntó sorprendido Sirius - Somos muchos...

- Hay dos baños, nos apañaremos, así podéis estar más tiempo con NOSOTROS – Acentuó Lola

- A mí me parece una idea fantástica – Ginny le dio esta vez un codazo a su hermano

- Y a mí – Contestó de inmediato

- ¿Todos de acuerdo? – Preguntó Sirius mirando a Harry. Esperó a que asintieran con la cabeza – Entonces será un placer, muchas gracias

- Faltaría más – Dijo Ángel volviendo a la cocina – Ahora ¿Por qué los chicos no guardáis el coche atrás y vais subiendo las cosas?

- No se os olvide lo de las bicis – Dijo Emy cuando salían por la puerta

Allí se quedaron las chicas poniendo las mesas y hablando de biquinis, de cremas de sol y de jugar a las palas en la playa, mientras que los chicos iban al coche y cambiaban impresiones de cómo veían a la actual Emy. Tuvieron que disimular, lo máximo posible, los "añadidos" del coche, por si ella se montaba en él. Luego devolver la moto a su estado normal y guardarlos ambos en el garaje. Después adecuar todo su equipaje en las respectivas habitaciones, que les había indicado Lola, y en el salón, donde dormiría Sirius, y ya, por fin, regresaron de nuevo al restaurante. Eran ya más de las dos del mediodía y el comedor estaba lleno a falta de una mesa de dos comensales. Lola y Emy servían la comida y Hermione y Ginny debían de estar dentro de la cocina ayudando, en la medida de lo posible, a Ángel. En cuanto Sirius y Emy volvieron a tener contacto visual, a ella casi se le cae el plato lleno de espaguetis encima de un cliente y él tropezó con la pata de un taburete tirándolo y armando un gran jaleo. Ron no pudo evitar reírse y Harry se tragó las ganas de soltar la carcajada pero Sirius ni se dio cuenta de la que se había organizado, él solo la veía a ella.

Fueron pasando las horas y al fin, a eso de las cuatro, pudieron comer ya todos juntos, aunque Ron se había pasado todo el tiempo probando todas las delicias que Ángel preparaba. No tardaron mucho en terminar el primero y el segundo plato, luego las luces del local se apagaron y sólo quedó la que entraba pidiendo permiso por los cortinones de colores que había en las ventanas. De la cocina salió Emy, portando una tarta recubierta de merengue con diecisiete velas encendidas. De inmediato, todos empezaron a cantar cumpleaños feliz bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Harry. Ella colocó la tarta delante del muchacho y le susurró:

- Un pajarito pelirrojo me ha chivado que hoy es tu cumpleaños ¡Felicidades, Harry! Que yo recuerde, es al primer cumpleaños que voy, no me lo hubiese perdido por nada del mundo

- Gracias – Musitó Harry aún conmocionado, mientras disfrutaba del cariñoso beso en la mejilla que su tía le daba. Recordó su anterior cumpleaños mientras reconocía el perfume de Emy. Su corazón se agrandó, ella volvía a estar allí, era su tercer cumpleaños juntos, su mente le decía que después de todo, nada podía separarles

- Piensa un deseo y sopla las velas – Dijo Ginny que estaba sentada a su lado. Harry lo hizo, ella le abrazó y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios – ¡Felicidades, cariño!

Uno a uno le fueron felicitando, luego acordaron que aquella noche lo celebrarían como es debido en el pub – terraza. Y es que Ángel y Lola habían hecho obra a principio de año, adecuando la parte de atrás para convertirla en una terraza donde la gente podía beber y bailar al son de la música, tanto la que pinchaban, como la de los conciertos, ya que el escenario daba al restaurante por un lado y por el otro se podía abrir con unas puertas correderas de cristal. A los muchachos les encantó las nuevas instalaciones y ya estaban deseando que llegara la noche pero, de momento, iban a disfrutar de su paseo en bicicleta hasta la playa y de su primer merecido baño en el mar.

A las cinco y media de la tarde seguía haciendo un magnífico día para disfrutar de un buen chapuzón. Ya vestidos con sus trajes de baño y con camisetas y playeras, se montaron en las bicicletas y comenzaron el recorrido. Harry iba atrás con Ginny que, aunque no le hubiese costado coger el truco al vehículo, aún no se atrevía a correr demasiado. Delante de ellos iban Sirius y Emy, hablando de cualquier tontería mientras se lanzaban miradas cariñosas. Y en cabeza marchaban Ron y Hermione, que se habían separado de ellos para poder disfrutar un poco de su relación.

Llegaron a la cala que Harry había dicho y efectivamente sólo había unas cuantas parejas, así que se acomodaron cerca de la orilla. Tiraron las mochilas, sacaron las toallas y las extendieron, luego las chicas se desvistieron, quedándose las tres en biquini, y se echaron protección solar por la espalda las unas a las otras, para luego tumbarse a tomar un rato el sol. Después de que los chicos contemplaran el ritual marcado por las hembras y antes de que sus feromonas se reflejasen físicamente, se desnudaron de forma inmediata y salieron como un rayo a meterse en la fría mar. Turnaron las tres horas y media que estuvieron con varios chapoteos, incluida una que otra aguadilla (ninguno se quedó sin que otro le metiese la cabeza hasta el fondo del mar), con jugar a las palas y a las cartas, y con tomar el sol tranquilos mientras conversaban de un montón de cosas, sin hacer referencia en ningún momento al mundo de la magia o al pasado de Emy.

Después de volver y darse una buena ducha, prepararon la cena en la cocina de arriba. Lola y Ángel ya estaban en el restaurante, así que se las arreglaron sin ellos. Harry y los chicos, veían encantados como, entre Emy y Sirius, seguía habiendo esa complicidad que tanto les caracterizaba, de hecho, Harry sintió, por unos instantes, que todo era igual que siempre y esperó que tarde o temprano su tía hiciese un hechizo para llenar a Sirius de harina de arriba a abajo. Luego se arreglaron para ir a la fiesta y, a eso de las diez y media, bajaron a la terraza para comenzar con la celebración.

Empezó a llegar gente que habían conocido el año pasado y Harry se puso como loco cuando encontró a los chicos de la banda. Allí estaban los cuatro; Luis, el batería, al que todos apodaban "Palillo" y es que le venía ni que pintado, era alto, delgado, llevaba la cabeza rapada al cero, tenía la tez amarillenta y siempre hablaba en voz alta. Ramón "el teclas", quien se ocupaba del sintetizador, era el más joven de todos, aún no había cumplido los veintiocho; de estatura media, con el pelo largo y recogido en una especie de coleta, que nunca estaba bien peinada, era un muchacho que siempre estaba jovial y con la sonrisa en la boca. Luego estaba Gabi, él era el bajo, no tenía apodo más que el diminutivo de su nombre. Con Harry y Ron siempre estaba de broma, aunque Emy les había dicho que sólo lo hacía con la gente que le caía bien. Él fue quien introdujo a Sirius en el gintonic cuando salían de copas. Como era de esas personas que sólo hablaba con quien a él le interesa y compartía la misma opinión con Sirius en muchos temas, enseguida se hicieron "colegas". Por último estaba Oscar, el guitarra, un tipo con el que podías ingresar en el hospital con la mandíbula desencajada por reírte, a Ron era quien mejor le caía y es que, ya el año pasado, hicieron muy buenas migas en las pocas veces que pudieron estar juntos.

Todos ellos estaban considerados unos crápulas en el pueblo y Emy les había dicho que no era un apodo en vano. Los cuatro eran unos ligones irremediables, desde pequeños habían salido con todas las que tuvieran dos piernas, dos tetas y un trasero, así que las mujeres del pueblo no les tomaban muy en serio, aunque eso no les impedía salir cada semana con una diferente, sólo había que subir al escenario, hacer que bailaran o se enterneciesen y caían en sus redes como pobres peces. Ellos ya estaban al corriente del problema de Emy, aunque eso no les impedían tratarla como siempre e incluso con más descaro. Los piropos eran de linda para arriba y es que aquella noche estaba radiante, con un vestido de tirantes, blanco con grandes flores rojas, y una chaqueta de punto en color blanco, hacia que el moreno, algo encarnado, que había cogido esa tarde le favoreciese aún más, además no se sabe si por arte de magia o por efecto del sol, a su pelo le había salido alguna que otra mecha clara.

Las dos chicas estaban en el baño cuando ellos se encontraron y Ron les chivó que era el cumpleaños de Harry, de inmediato le propusieron que aquella noche ligara con alguna preciosa jovencita para festejar como era debido y así darse un "homenaje". A Sirius no le dio tiempo a parar los comentarios, ya que al ver que Ginny y Hermione se aproximaban hacia ellos, a Harry y a Ron se les ocurrió seguir con la broma.

- ¿Qué os parecen esas dos? – Preguntó Ron con tono pillín

- ¡Perfecto! – Dijo Oscar – Están las dos muy buenas

- Yo me quedo con la pelirroja y tú con la castaña – Harry intentó no reírse

- Así se habla muchacho – Exclamó Ramón "el teclas" viendo como los dos iban directos hacia ellas – Sí que han aprendido en un año estos dos, deben ser los diecisiete años

- ¿Os acordáis cuando teníamos diecisiete años? – Preguntó con nostalgia Luis – No dejábamos a una sin probar

- ¿Y ahora sí? – Preguntó con ironía Sirius

- Ahora tampoco – Contestó Gabi, que ya tenía dos gintonics en la mano, uno para cada uno

- Pues parece que las chicas han entrado al juego – Intervino Emy que disfrutaba como loca con la situación tan cómica en la que estaban

- El caso es que la chica castaña me parece haberla visto antes – Ramón intentaba recordar donde la había visto antes – Igual es que simplemente me he enrollado con ella

- Ya quisieras

- No te extrañe, Sirius, este es un "asalta cunas", le gusta la carne joven

- ¿No os da vergüenza hablar de las chicas como si fuesen terneras?

- ¡Esa es nuestra Emy! – Oscar se reía al ver la cara que ponía

- Algún día os destrozará el corazón una chica y entonces me reiré yo

- ¿No lo sabes? Fuiste tú y mira al final con quien has acabado – Soltó Gabi señalando a Sirius que le dio un pisotón - ¡AH!

- Ni caso

- Chicos, os queremos presentar a Ginny y a Hermione – Dijo Harry a los cuatro de la banda

- ¡Hermione! ¿No era ese el nombre de...? ¡CANALLAS! No habéis engañado – Oscar intentaba estrangular a Ron mientras el otro se partía de risa – Hola, Hermione, sí que has cambiado de un año a otro

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

- Nunca se me olvidaría una cara tan bonita y un cuerpo como ese

- Oscar, no te pases que es mi chica – Ron se puso al lado de su novia por si acaso

- Los celosos son los peores, yo que tú me lo pensaba – Le dijo Oscar al oído mientras le daba dos besos

Una vez todos se saludaron, comenzaron a hablar de música y de que Emy aún seguía teniendo la voz más bonita que ellos habían escuchado jamás, además comenzaron a convencerla para que se dejase ver en el escenario ese fin de semana, lo cual ella no rechazó. Harry volvió a pensar que Lola tenía razón al decir que, lo que siempre le había pasado a Emy, es que había intentado, por todos los medios, permanecer en la sombra para que nadie la pudiese reconocer, aunque no siempre lo había hecho. Aún recordaba la cara que se le quedó a su padrino cuando se enteró, por boca de Wilcox, que Emy había participado en un musical y que, al parecer, no sólo había sido una vez.

A eso de las once y media, Ángel y Lola abandonaron la cocina y dejaron todo a manos de los tres camareros que tenían por la noche, uno atendía en la barra de dentro, otro en la de fuera y el último iba recogiendo vasos por todos los sitios. Al poco rato se dejaron de charlas y comenzaron a bailar todos. Sirius les estaba dejando beber combinados, aunque les dijo que no más de tres y que, con eso, ya tendrían una borrachera considerable. Harry y Ron veían claramente que él acabaría seguramente más borracho. A Ginny no le dejó beber más que sidra, pero a ella no le importó porque esa bebida le gustaba muchísimo, claro que Gabi había engañado a su amigo, diciéndole que la sidra no tenía alcohol. Antes de que dieran las doce, Emy apartó un poco a Harry.

- Como veo que no vamos a poder quedarnos solos y no quiero que se pase tu cumpleaños sin darte esto, pues por eso te he llamado – Emy extendió la mano y le dio a Harry un CD – Feliz cumpleaños

- No era necesario... ya me has dado tu regalo – Él la miraba bastante serio, no podía remediar que con ella el tono de voz se volviese más grave

- ¿Yo? ¡Qué va!

- Gracias – Dijo Harry mientras veía la portada, un piano de cola en color blanco sobre fondo negro

- En la playa hablaste de tus regalos de cumpleaños y de tu nueva afición por la música y el sintetizador – Emy le sonrió con cariño pero él fue incapaz de devolverle el gesto – Es que a mí me encanta la música de piano y pensé... pero si no te gusta...

- Sí, sí, gracias de nuevo

- No hay de que ¿Volvemos? – Preguntó nerviosa ante la mirada inquisitiva del muchacho

- Claro

Bailaron, rieron y bebieron toda la noche. Emy no paró de danzar con todos los muchachos que se lo pedían, conocidos o no y Sirius solamente se la quedaba mirando embelesado y encendido a veces por los celos, cuando alguno se quería propasar. En una de las ocasiones, unos turistas alemanes, demasiados borrachos, la cogieron sin pedirla permiso para bailar con ella. Emy se asustó e intentó alejarse pero el muy bruto se puso pesado y antes de que Sirius pudiese rescatarla, Emy le había tumbado en el suelo con un tremendo rodillazo en la entrepierna. Él llegó y de un solo movimiento la puso detrás de suyo, otro de los alemanes quería tomar la revancha pero, con tan sólo una mirada de Sirius, se dio cuenta que iban a tener la batalla perdida, así que no pusieron resistencia cuando Ángel les echó del local. De repente, la música cambió de ritmo, ahora sonaba lenta, Ron aprovechó para agarrarse cariñosamente a la cintura de Hermione y Harry hizo lo propio con Ginny, aunque ninguno de estos dos quitó la mirada a Sirius y Emy. Se habían quedado en medio de la pista de baile, uno frente al otro, mirándose sin cesar.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sirius

- Ahora sí – Contestó Emy embelesada - ¿Siempre vas de príncipe azul?

- No, no lo creo, más bien suelo pecar de lo contrario

- Da igual, creo que el opuesto también me gusta

- ¿Te gustan los malos?

- Me gustan los peligrosos, al menos eso creo

- Estamos aquí parados molestando a los que bailan, si quieres que volva... – Sirius no dijo nada más, ella había dado un paso hacía delante y había extendido los brazos para que él bailara con ella - ...O podemos bailar

- Esa idea me gusta más – Emy se acercó a Sirius tanto como pudo, dejó que su mano izquierda descansara en el hombro y entrelazó la derecha con la de él – No parece que seas tan alto y fuerte

- Te aseguro, Emy, que no hace falta que me halagues para tenerme hechizado, lo consigues tan solo con tu presencia, incluso con tu mero pensamiento

- Creo que nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito – Emy no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, se hubiese perdido en ellos, dejaría que la llevase a donde quisiese, iría tras ellos hasta el fin del mundo sólo por no separarse de esa mirada – Tampoco me han mirado así... Me estoy volviendo adicta a ti

- No puedes imaginar lo que significas para mí... Es un sueño... llevo tanto tiempo soñando con esto, que no sé si es verdad

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo de alguna manera?

- Sí – Sirius se fue acercando lentamente a ella, cinco centímetros más y le estaría besando en los labios

Harry y Ginny no bailaban, casi ni respiraban, se habían quedado en la posición pero sin moverse, solo con las cabezas giradas hacia los dos adultos a punto de besarse. Ambos se apretaban la mano como si con ello pudiesen dar más ánimos a la pareja y, en ese momento, ambos se separaron. Vieron que un hombre hablaba con Emy y a los dos les dio ganas de pisarle la cabeza.

- ¡Qué oportuno! ¿Es que no estaba viendo que no podía interrumpir? – Soltó Harry de muy mala leche

- Será gilipollas ¡Uff! ¡Qué aura más mala tiene! ¿Lo notas?

- ¿Ves el aura de la gente? – Preguntó, un tanto asombrado, Harry a su chica

- Sí ¿Tú no?

- Pues no

- Pues yo te digo que ese tipejo tiene muy malas intenciones, vamos que ni de lejos tiene un buen corazón

- ¿De qué estarán hablando? – Harry vio como su padrino volvía hacia donde ellos estaban – Disimula

- Sirius ¿No sigues bailando? – Le dijo Ginny al pasar por su lado

- No, me han interrumpido – Y se fue hacia la barra para pedirse otro gintonic

- Sí que has sido disimulada

- Será mejor que vayamos con él o le tendremos que subir por las escaleras y llevarlo hasta el sofá

- Tienes razón – Mientras fueron hacia él, no vieron que Emy se alejaba un poco con aquel hombre, ni tampoco vieron que a ella se le cambiaba la cara - ¿Quién es ese?

- El psiquiatra de Emy, un tal doctor Beltrán – Sirius estaba de espaldas a todos, apoyado en la barra y mirando fijamente su copa

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó cariñosamente Ginny

- ¿Será cierto que el corazón no olvida? ¿Qué ella, a pesar de que no me recuerde, sí recuerde el amor que un día nos unió? – Después de decirlo se tomó, casi de un trago, su bebida

- Eso salta a la vista – Respondió la pelirroja aún con más cariño

- Eso me bastaría ¿sabéis? – Terminó el gintonic de otro trago – Me da igual que no recuerde quien era para ella, si supiese que puedo estar a su lado el resto de mi vida, incluso estoy pensado que me da igual si me ama o no, porque no voy a dejarla... Siempre a un paso de ella, no a más de dos, ha sido así y no me importa que lo siga siendo pero no podré soportar volver a estar separados. La necesito tanto como el aire que respiro

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías?

- No creo que eso sea asunto suyo, doctor – Emy no entendía aquel reproche

- Sí que lo es. No puedo permitir que te líes con el primero que veas

- Le repito que eso no le incumbe – Le miró con aire de desprecio, se estaba pasando de la raya

- ¿Es que no has pensado que puedes recuperar la memoria y encontrarte con que estás felizmente casada y con hijos? ¿Qué pensarían ellos? ¿Te gustaría producirles el dolor tan grande que supone abandonar a tu propia familia? ¿O es que acaso te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los hombres?

Las palabras le cayeron como diez sacos llenos de piedras en el estómago. No había contemplado aquella posibilidad, nunca se había planteado su vida anterior, sólo sabía que Lola, Ángel y algunos más, eran amigos suyos de antes pero no hablaban de su pasado, no lo hacían porque ella había recaído dos veces. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de forma intensa, tanto como martillos diminutos golpeando sin cesar por toda ella. Necesitaba alejarse de allí, dejar de oír todas aquellas voces y la música tan alta resonando en sus oídos. Lola y Ángel se acercaron para ver qué sucedía, saludaron al médico y luego miraron a Emy. El color sonrojado que había en sus mejillas momentos antes, había desaparecido para volver a un blanco pálido, seguramente producto de que se encontraba mal.

- ¿Has bebido alcohol? – Preguntó preocupada Lola

- No

- Tienes mala cara

- Sí, no me encuentro bien, me voy a la cama, disculpadme ante los demás

- Claro, cariño, no te preocupes

- Hasta mañana, doctor

- A las nueve, intenta no retrasarte

- No lo haré

Emy salió de allí lo más deprisa que pudo pero sin poder dejar de saludar a unas cuantas personas. Sirius la vio alejarse, en el fondo sabía que ella terminaría escapando aquella noche, demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Harry sintió de nuevo ese resentimiento contenido en la boca del estómago, no estaba bien que Emy diese esperanzas a Sirius para luego arrancárselas de golpe y porrazo.


	5. Pesadilla

5. Pesadilla

El viernes amaneció con otro día fantástico, lleno de luz y de un calor moderado pero húmedo, sin embargo, el humor de los cinco turistas era claramente nefasto. Un dolor de cabeza intenso y la sensación de que, en vez de lengua, tenían un rectángulo de yeso en su boca, hizo que ninguno de ellos quisiera desayunar. Lola ya había contemplado esa posibilidad y, para variar del zumo de naranja, lo preparó de tomate. Su perseverancia hizo que los cinco tomaran un gran vaso, prometiéndoles que en media hora se encontrarían mejor. Sirius se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba parecida a él, con lo que supo que la sidra sí llevaba alcohol, y le prohibió volver a tomarla, la pelirroja no quiso ni discutirlo. Llevaban más de un cuarto de hora alrededor de la mesa, intentando desayunar, cuando Sirius se armó de valor y le preguntó a Lola si Emy aún no se había levantado.

- Ella está en el hospital desde las nueve de la mañana, salió con Ángel un cuarto de hora antes

- Mierda, quería haber ido con ellos – Las palabras del adulto se acompañaron de su cara de mala leche

- No te preocupes, ya tendrás ocasión

- ¿Por qué se fue anoche? – Ni siquiera tuvo valor para levantar la cabeza y preguntárselo directamente

- Se puso indispuesta, ya te lo dije, le entró dolor de cabeza y se le bajó la tensión, de hecho, estaba muy pálida cuando me despedí de ella

- ¡Ah! – Sirius intentó no parecer aliviado con la noticia

- Es una pena, se os veía muy bien

- Eso creía yo

- No creo, Sirius, que se haya marchado por ti – Ginny intentó consolarlo

- Yo tampoco lo creo. Ayer se le veía, muy claramente, que tenía un interés por ti muy particular – Corroboró Hermione

- Ya veremos

Ángel llegó de nuevo sin Emy, se había marchado con los chicos de la banda a la ciudad. Allí tenían unos amigos que les dejaban el local todo el día para ensayar, ahora era Harry el que ponía cara de mala leche, le hubiese gustado ir con ellos. No apareció a la hora de la comida, ni en toda la tarde, ni tampoco a la hora de la cena, así que los cinco se pasaron el día asimilando información, ayudando a Lola y a Ángel, y aprendiendo a montar en moto, incluyendo a las chicas.

Eran ya las once menos cinco de la noche y seguían sin ver a Emy. Los chicos de la banda estaban tomando unas copas en la barra con otro al que no conocían de nada. Se acercaron a ellos y al instante comenzaron las presentaciones. Al parecer se trataba de un tal Samu, amigo de toda la vida de la pandilla y bailador y coreógrafo profesional en la televisión. Estaba allí después de diez años sin vacaciones, así que se le veía eufórico. Los chicos contaban como, en la juventud, Samu les arrebataba a todas las tías, con lo que ellos le tenían una especie de rencor idolatra que había mantenido su amistad hasta el día de hoy. También les contaron que ya había estado el sábado pasado, preparando la casa de sus padres para poder quedarse todo el verano, y que pasó la noche bailando sin parar con Emy. Nada más mencionarla comenzó la conversación de rigor sobre su amnesia y, tanto Sirius como Harry, pudieron comprobar por los comentarios de Samu, que para ella no había sido un simple conocido, se veía que habían tenido una gran amistad.

- Si ellos consideran que canta bien, que es totalmente cierto, puede hacer que con un susurro te emociones, cuando bailaba ballet era como ver a un cisne surcar un precioso estanque pero también sabía ser fiera y muy sensual ¡Oh, sí! Emy podía transformarse en quien quisiera mientras bailaba, siempre ha sido una gran actriz

- Me hubiese gustado verla bailar – Intervino Ginny

- Cuando quieras te lo enseño. Tengo su último musical grabado en vídeo. Vinieron a buscarla para que entrara en un ballet profesional pero ella dijo que no, que sólo era una afición y que no quería convertirlo en su modo de vida. No sabéis la de bailarinas que matarían por el don que ella tiene encima del escenario. Pero se negó, sólo participaba en funciones privadas de su grupo de teatro. Como eran muy buenos, sacaron bastante dinero por aquel tiempo, ya que no había una sola butaca libre de aquel teatro cutre pero a fuerza de horas y horas de escenario ¡cinco funciones a la semana! Algunos de ellos están ahora entre los mejor pagados del cine, la televisión y el teatro

- No sabía que Emy se hubiese codeado con actores de esa talla – Dijo Hermione

- Lo suyo nunca fue fardar – Contestó Samu y de inmediato se le iluminó la cara al ver entrar a Emy en la terraza - ¡Compañera!

- ¡Samu!

A Sirius se le contrajeron tanto las tripas que, por un momento, pensó que se vomitaría encima. Aquella noche Emy estaba más guapa aún, su pelo misteriosamente había vuelto a crecer y a salirle más mechas claras. Lo llevaba alborotado y un poco rizado, haciendo que aún pareciese más joven. El pantalón rojo perfilaba hasta el mínimo detalle su anatomía y el top que llevaba, hacia lo propio con la parte superior, atándoselo a la nuca y dejando la mitad de la espalda al descubierto. También había dado color a sus mejillas y a sus carnosos labios pintándolos de rojo carmesí. Sirius se miró a sí mismo, él no se había quitado la ropa en todo el día, estaba desaliñado y bastante mal conjuntado, nunca fue muy bueno con eso del vestuario, consecuencia de llevar siete años uniforme en el colegio y doce en Azkaban. Se fijó en Samu, que ya estaba abrazándola y dándole una vuelta en el aire, su ropa era impecable, un traje marrón claro con brillo satinado, conjuntado con una camiseta en pico en color negro y unos zapatos que Sirius, en su vida, había visto otros más brillantes. La comparación era tremendamente odiosa y tenía que admitir que salía perdiendo con creces.

Emy y Samu consiguieron que la noche fuese memorable en la terraza. La gente bailaba sin cesar y eso hacía que bebieran mucho más, con lo que Ángel estaba encantado porque seguramente harían una buena caja. A medida que iba pasando la noche todos cayeron en la red de juerga que habían trazado, todos excepto Sirius. Disimulaba, sonreía y soltaba carcajadas al terminar chistes y soltar paridas pero, en realidad, de buena gana se hubiese liado a puñetazos con la mayoría. Aquello era injusto, su vida en sí era pura injusticia. Había estado tan cerca de sus labios, de su cuerpo y ahora era el que más lejos permanecía de ella.

Emy sabía esquivarlo muy bien y muy disimulado, lo bastante como para que nadie sospechase que no quería ni cruzar una palabra con él. Eso sí, con los chicos todo era normal, incluso mejor que el día anterior, ya que Harry dejó, sin que su mirada fuese de juicio, que le contara los ensayos. Pasaban las horas y se refugiaba en los brazos de Samu para bailar o para hablar pero en realidad, a Emy le hubiese encantado encontrar unos brazos en los que llorar. Se sentía enormemente cruel y sucia, ella sólo hubiese querido estar con Sirius, hablando, riendo, besándose... Lo deseaba tanto que tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para ni siquiera mirarlo.

- Me marcho, chicos

- ¡No, Sirius! – Ron tenía una melopea mayor que la del día antes – Quédate un poco más hombre, si lo estamos pasando muy bien

- Son las cuatro de la mañana, yo ya he tenido suficiente – Sirius clavó su mirada en Emy al terminar la frase

- Eres como Dani, siempre se iba a las cuatro de la madrugada ¿Lo recuerdas, Emy? – Soltó Samu sin darse cuenta - ¡Uy!

- No, no lo recuerdo – Emy tuvo la excusa suficiente para deshacerse de la mirada de Sirius

Aquella noche el sueño llegó para todos nada más caer en la cama menos para dos personas, Sirius y Emy, ambos daban vueltas en la cama sin cesar pero por motivos muy diferentes.

El sábado, el que no estaba cuando Emy se levantó, era Sirius. Lola le dijo que se había ido a dar una vuelta con la moto. Ella desayunó, se duchó y se preparó para que la fuesen a recoger. De nuevo se marchaba, antes de comer, con los chicos de la banda, esa noche tenían actuación en el bar y tenían que ensayar. Él apareció a eso de la dos y supo que ella no aparecería hasta la noche, así que decidió que ya era hora de ir a ver a la abuela. Pero cuando estaban apunto de salir, Ángel les pidió que le ayudaran a montar el escenario, con lo que, al final, optaron por dejarlo para otro día.

Las once menos cinco de la noche otra vez y él no la había visto en todo el día. Sentía la necesidad, cada vez más fuerte, de tenerla delante, de saber que estaba bien y no tuvo que esperar mucho. Ángel subió al escenario para presentar la actuación estelar de la semana. Había mucha más gente que en las dos noches anteriores. Esta vez el clima no acompañaba mucho, así que la terraza estaba cubierta por una lona y el concierto se daba de cara al local. Los cinco se sentaron en la mesa más próxima al escenario junto con Samu, que hacía muy buenas migas con los cuatro muchachos y parecía especialmente cortés con Sirius, aunque él no le hiciese mucho caso.

La música comenzó a sonar en la oscuridad, cuatro siluetas se movían al ritmo de sus instrumentos y una se contoneaba delante de un micrófono de pie. Sonó la dulce voz de Emy inundando la sala y poniendo los pelos de punta a quien más la quería. Las luces explotaron cuando la canción comenzó a ir mucho más deprisa y se vio a Emy como una verdadera estrella encima del escenario. Letras de todo tipo, ritmos lentos y rápidos y los cinco realizando un papel espectacular, estaban pletóricos y la gente no hacía más que hincharse a aplaudir. El concierto acabó a la una y media de la madrugada y nada más bajar para estar con sus amigos, Emy comenzó a recibir elogios de la gente que allí se encontraba, otra vez que ellos dos no iban a cruzar ni una sola palabra. Sirius pensó que quizás el domingo podría hablar con ella, le preguntaría si hizo algo fuera de lugar o si ella se sentía mal por algún motivo, no dejaría pasar el día sin una conversación con ella.

Y el domingo llegó y les reunió a todos en la mesa para desayunar. Siguieron hablando de la noche anterior, de los chicos de la banda, de Samu, de la gente que había asistido al concierto y de las ganancias de aquellos tres días. Decidieron ir todos juntos a la playa por la tarde, incluso llamaron a los demás para saber si se apuntaban, por supuesto les encantó la idea e idearon una timba de cartas mientras las chicas tomaran el sol.

Después de dar la comida, recogieron el restaurante y se marcharon a la playa en los dos coches, Emy insistió en conducir pero Ángel se negó en rotundo. Fue una de esas tardes de domingo que quedan en el recuerdo para siempre, con partidos de voleibol y waterpolo, con parejas jugando a las palas, con el sol tostándoles la piel y con la timba de póquer más interesante que Harry y Ron habían vivido en su vida. Llegaron a casa tan cansados como si hubiesen estado caminando todo el día. Cada uno se retiró a su habitación para descansar un rato antes de cenar pero Sirius no dejó pasar la oportunidad de hablar con Emy.

- ¿Es que te he hecho algo? – Sirius la agarró del brazo antes que ella pudiese meterse en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta – Por que si es así, lo siento, jamás querría herirte

- Claro que no – Emy se soltó suavemente y pasó a su habitación

- Sé que el otro día quizás me excedí, pude incomodarte y de verdad lo siento – Él pasó y cerró la puerta. Veía como Emy se sentaba en la cama y negaba con la cabeza mirando al suelo

- No, por favor, no pienses que fue culpa tuya... Yo lo provoqué y lo siento

- No entiendo, Emy ¿Qué pasó que pudiese cambiar tanto tu forma de comportarte conmigo?

- No era la adecuada... yo no debo... es mejor que lo dejemos como está

- ¿Significa eso que debo de rehuirte o tú a mí?

- No, no, eso ha sido otra estupidez por mi parte – Levantó la cabeza para mirarle "¡Oh, señor! Si al menos pudiese dejar de latirme el corazón como lo hace cuando estoy a su lado" – Me puse nerviosa y no he sabido reaccionar

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- No puedo liarme contigo, tú te irás... yo no busco un rollo

- Déjame decirte que...

- Ahora no puedo, no estoy en mi mejor momento, salta a la vista... – Emy intentaba, por todos los medios, no oír lo que él tenía que decirle

- Pero yo podría...

- Ni aunque me dijeras que te quedas aquí... no es una cuestión de distancia

- ¿Entonces?

- Déjalo ¿quieres? Tampoco nos conocemos tanto como para darnos tantas explicaciones – Ella volvió a sumergirse en la visión del suelo

- No ¡háblame! Saca lo que tengas que decir...

- No puedo

- Claro que sí – Sirius se arrodilló frente a ella y le acarició suavemente la cara – Dime qué te pasa

- Casi no te conozco... no me parece de recibo que te venga con mis problemas

- Pero yo quiero que me los cuentes

- Sirius, no voy a tener nada contigo ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Por mucho que me demuestres... no lo haré

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos. Te ofrezco mi amistad de corazón, nada más

- No, no quiero hablar de esto ¡vete! Déjame descansar un rato

- Está bien pero recuerda que permaneceré aquí para cuando tú quieras o cuando me necesites – Sirius la miró, ella se deslizaba por la cama y le daba la espalda, ni siquiera respondió, así que él no dijo nada más y se marchó

Emy no cenó aquella noche, tampoco le vieron a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno. Como cada día, tenía su sesión de terapia y luego una hora de ejercicios de recuperación. Siempre la llevaba Ángel, de hecho, ella no quería que nadie más le acercase al hospital.

Los chicos se acostumbraron enseguida a su vida allí. Se despertaban tarde, desayunaban tranquilos, recogían sus cuartos, luego una buena ducha y a la calle. Paseaban por el pueblo, miraban tiendas, hablaban con los vecinos y conocidos y ayudaban en el restaurante. Luego comían y, si hacía bueno, se iban a la playa. Por la tarde siempre estaban con Emy y con Samu. Si hacía malo, la pasaban en casa jugando a algo o como pasó el miércoles, que el bar permanecía cerrado todo el día, se fueron a la ciudad para visitarla y por la tarde estuvieron en el ensayo de la banda. Durante aquella semana, Emy no esquivaba a Sirius, aunque tampoco se les veía muy bien juntos. Ella, como mecanismo de defensa, sacaba su tono irónico y él hacía lo propio con uno borde, así que, en más de una ocasión, volvieron a ser la pareja de carácter que fueron a comienzos del último curso. Sobre todo se notó el jueves por la noche. Una excursión de solteras francesas llegó al pueblo y aterrizaron aquella noche en el pub. Todas y cada una de ellas, se habían puesto sus mejores galas y la verdad es que alguna de ellas era bastante mona.

- Se ha cumplido mi deseo de la semana – Dijo Gabi con el gintonic en la mano – Creo que esta noche soy capaz incluso de atacar a dos... si cuela

- ¿A dos? – Preguntó Hermione anonadada

- Inocente juventud – Contestó Gabi guiñándole un ojo y yendo directo a por una

- Ni caso, Mione – Le dijo al oído Sirius – A veces, a los hombres, se nos va la fuerza por la boca

- Si ya, yo creo que ese salido es capaz

- Y yo – Dijo riéndose Ron - ¡Au! ¿Por qué me das?

- Primero, ni las mires y segundo ¿Es que te parece honesto?

- Honesto no es la palabra – Exclamó Harry

- No, es pervertido – Añadió Ginny

- Muy bien, Gin, has dado justo con el significado – Harry la estrechó contra él y le dio un beso un poco subido de tono

- Hola – Una mujer alta, con una larga cabellera rubia platino, con un mini vestido de impacto y con la cara muy maquillada, saludó con su acento francés a Sirius

- Hola – Contestó él algo cortado

- ¿Me dejas invitarte a una copa?

- Ya estoy con una

- Pues otra – Se acercó a él melosamente

- ¡Tendrá cara! – Exclamó Ginny al oído de Harry

- Mira la cara que está poniendo Emy – Dijo éste haciendo que su novia torciese la cabeza – Esa mirada es de celos y de los furiosos

- No hay duda, le diré a Sirius que se corte de hablar con ella

- Ni de coña – Harry se fue hacia su padrino y le dijo algo al oído, luego volvió con ella y se puso a bailar

- Pero Harry, terminarán enfadándose

- No, mi inocente Gin, esto terminará en marejada y, algunas veces, viene bien

Sirius dejó que aquella mujer le hablara de todo lo que quisiera, él se reía de vez en cuando y ponía cara de interesado. De reojo observaba el monumental cabreo que iba cogiendo Emy mientras bailaba con Samu. La mujer se fue directa al baño y Emy marchó detrás de ella. En los lavabos aquella "tipejo", como había bautizado a la intrusa, estaba hablando en francés con otra de su misma calaña pero, no sabía por qué extraña razón, ella podía entender a la perfección su lenguaje.

- Te he visto con Sirius – Dijo, sin ni siquiera presentarse, mientras se miraba al espejo a la vez que la otra

- ¿Y qué? – Contestó ésta mirándola recelosa

- Nada, nada, mujer... sólo que si llegas a más con él, tengas la precaución de usar condón... hace poco ha tenido una infección...

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú

- ¡Oh, yo sí que me lo creo! Para ser más exactos, gonorrea. La pilló con una putita barata – Emy de inmediato le hubiese dicho "como tú" – y luego se la pegó a su novia, que da la casualidad que es mi hermana. Claro que le descubrió el pastel y rompió con él. Pero es un sinvergüenza de cuidado, porque de inmediato, me echó los tejos a mí y eso que sabe que estoy con su mejor amigo

- ¡Oh! – La mujer salió de allí con cara de horror

Emy volvió a la pista para ver si había surgido efecto su mensaje y efectivamente, la putita estaba hablando con otra chica y con dos tíos que ella no conocía de nada. Miró a Sirius y vio que él estaba indignado ante semejante plantón. No pudo evitar sonreír y siguió bailando con Samu pero al rato llegó Sirius, le agarró del brazo y la apartó de la gente.

- ¿Has ido al baño?

- Que pregunta más morbosa

- ¿No te habrás encontrado allí con una francesita que estaba muy buena?

- A mí me parecía un espantapájaros ¿Te refieres a esa? – Emy subió las cejas en señal de mal gusto

- Pues igual sí ¿Le has dicho algo?

- ¿Yo? faltaría más – Contestó lo más cínica que pudo

- Mientes muy mal ¿Sabes?

- Y tú eres muy bruto – Terminó por decir Emy, forzando a que le soltará el brazo

- ¿Te parece bonito joder la noche a los demás? – Preguntó simulando un buen cabreo Sirius – Si tú no puedes ligarte a Samu, los demás no tenemos que pagar las culpas

- No tienes ni idea de lo que dices – Emy echaba chispas por los ojos

- La que no tiene ni idea de lo que hace eres tú – Sirius se dio la vuelta y se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios

El viernes apenas se dirigieron la palabra y cuando lo hicieron, fue para decir alguna barbaridad. El sábado, en el segundo concierto que daban, Emy ofrecía miradas, de profundo enfado a Sirius, en cada canción que lo requería. Sin embargo, éste cada vez parecía más y más feliz, con lo que Emy cada vez estaba más y más enfadada. Terminó el concierto y se repitió lo del sábado anterior, la gente rodeaba a Emy y ella parecía no tener ninguna intención en volver a reunirse con sus amigos, así tampoco tendría que estar con Sirius. Eso no impidió que estuvieran lanzándose miraditas de enojo o burla cada dos por tres.

Uno de los empleados se tuvo que ir primero, porque se encontraba mal, y los otros dos terminaron su turno y se marcharon, así que cuando cerraron, los chicos ayudaron a Ángel y Lola a recoger lo poco que quedaba. Ginny acumulaba vasos en una bandeja cuando cogió uno de tubo de una mesa alta. De inmediato se oyó el ruido de cristales rotos, todos se volvieron a verla. Harry supo al instante que ella estaba teniendo una premonición pero la sorpresa ante la palabra que dijo, nada más volver en sí, le dejó sin habla.

- ¡WILCOX!

- ¿QUÉ? – Sirius estaba pálido de la impresión

- Ha estado... aquí

- ¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamó Hermione mirando a todos lados

- Os digo que ha estado aquí – La pelirroja estaba muy alterada

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Lola, que llegaba con Emy

- Wilcox, un hijo de perra, de lo más peligroso, está pisándonos los talones – Explicó Ron

- ¿No sois un poco exagerados? – A Emy le parecía una situación un tanto absurda verlos a todos tan inquietos

- Él es uno de nuestros mayores enemigos, creo que no exageramos, Emy – Respondió Sirius con un tono de furia bien marcado

- ¿Enemigo? ¡Por favor! Es una palabra muy fuerte – Soltó una risita burlona para mayor irritación de los demás

- ¡Sí! ¡ENEMIGO! – Sirius fue directo hacia ella – Y no debe hacerte ni pizca de gracia, porque, quizás, seas tú un blanco perfecto para él

- No saques las cosas de quicio ¿Quieres? Parece que estáis hablando de un integrante del bando contrario al vuestro en una guerra particular

- ¡Pues eso es lo que es Wilcox! – Exclamó Ron

- ¡Wilcox! – Repitió Emy en voz alta – Ese nombre me suena una barbaridad ¡Wilcox! ¿Tiene un nombre corto?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te acuerdas de MARK WILCOX? – Harry había permanecido callado pero aquello era el colmo. Su tía no le recordaba a él, ni a Sirius, ni a nadie de su familia pero sí recordaba al mayor cabrón con el que se había topado - ¡Esto es el colmo!

- ¡Mark Wilcox! Sí – Emy dejó de mirar a Harry, su reacción le había cogido por sorpresa, y se puso a recoger los vasos caídos – Definitivamente recuerdo ese nombre... aunque no sé de qué

Esa noche se fueron a la cama con la sensación de que ahora todo había cambiado. Sirius les indicó que al día siguiente comenzarían las investigaciones. Por su parte, Emy seguía viendo que aquello era un soberano despropósito, así que antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su cuarto llamó exagerado y neurótico a Sirius, que no se cortó ni un pelo en devolverle palabras cariñosas como necia e ilusa.

Veía un pasillo muy largo, de paredes de piedra y puertas a cada lado. Era demasiado oscuro y húmedo, olía a rancio, como si no estuviese ventilado en años. Cerca de ella oía voces a su alrededor, no podía identificarlas pero eran familiares. Su mente no hacía más que repetir lo mismo "No me iré sin ella, no sin ella". Avanzaban muy despacio hacia el final del pasillo, allí una puerta mal cerrada mostraba luz y gente tras ella. "No me iré sin ella, no sin ella, no sin ella". Notaba como su pulso se aceleraba, en verdad tenía pavor a cada paso que daba pero el pensamiento la mantenía en pie "No sin ella, no sin ella". La luz inundó sus ojos, los tuvo que entrecerrar, un disparo, gritos, una explosión, todo pasaba muy deprisa y sin enfocar, no era capaz de entender qué sucedía y, entonces, la vio. Una chica alta, delgada, con el pelo rojizo oscuro y unos ojos tan verdes como dos esmeraldas. Era como si los demás se hubiesen detenido en el tiempo y el espacio, ya nada llamaba su atención que no fuese ella. Emy quería ir hasta allí, refugiarse entre sus brazos, que le acariciase el pelo y así poder sentirse, por fin, a salvo y en casa. Dos pasos más, sólo dos y conseguiría su objetivo pero algo le agarró, tan fuerte, que no pudo remediar soltar un grito, esa mano le quemaba la piel. La tiró al suelo mientras veía como ahora se alejaba de su objetivo. Chillaba el nombre de ella pero no podía hacer nada por salvarla. Chillaba una y otra vez pero no oía el nombre que pronunciaba ¿Cómo se llamaba ella? Si al menos pudiese recordarlo. La miraba sin cesar, era su punto de unión antes de caer al vacío. Los gritos, las explosiones y los llantos se intensificaban ahora en sus oídos. Se arrastró como pudo, tenía que destruir a aquella sombra negra que la separaba de los brazos en donde quería descansar, tenía que matarlo. Como un puño cerrado, su interior se convirtió en oscuridad "mátalo, mátalo". Se colocó justo en donde podía hacer más daño y le arreó una fuerte patada. A partir de ahí más confusión. Alguien nuevo se llevó a la pelirroja para ponerla a salvo junto con las voces familiares, luego sonó un disparo, un grito de furia y entonces le vio la cara. La sombra negra clavó sus ojos llenos de odio en ella durante dos segundos y fue eso exactamente lo que Emy sintió, puro odio. La voz dentro de su cabeza gritaba más fuerte apagando los ruidos externos "¡MÁTALO, MÁTALO!". Él la apuntó con una vara de madera y gritó algo que no entendió pero Emy sentía fuego en su interior, sentía una fuerza que no conocía "¡MUERE!". Algo dentro de ella se rompía. Veía el techo, era de un negro absorbente, como si una nube de horror esperara a descargar su mal sobre ella. Oyó pasos que se aproximaban y una risa que le heló el alma. De nuevo sintió el odio recorrerle el cuerpo, allí estaban otra vez esos ojos posados en ella, violando cada momento de felicidad que algún día tuvo en su vida. Ya nada le importó, sólo le devolvió la mirada iracunda. Unas palabras en un idioma que no entendía y que sabía que le quitarían la vida y pensó que, al fin, acabaría ese sentimiento tan horrible que le ahogaba el pecho, la culpa. Vio un rayo aproximarse a ella pero un cuerpo se interpuso en el trayecto y entendió que todo había acabado para él. Gritó desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Emy se incorporó de la cama de un salto, su respiración estaba acelerada y entrecortada, el miedo recorría cada centímetro de su ser, su cuerpo empapado en sudor y las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro eran signo de ello. Sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Se levantó y fue corriendo al baño. Calló de rodillas y metió la cabeza en la baza. Una arcada tras otra hizo que echara todo lo que había comido y bebido el día anterior, el sabor amargo acompañaba a la perfección a sus sentimientos. Sus manos temblaban sin cesar y la garganta quería cerrarse y ahogarla en su propio vómito. Lloraba sin consuelo.

Sirius no podía dormir, estaba agotado pero aún así era imposible conciliar el sueño ¿Wilcox allí? No tenía sentido. Si él hubiese estado tan cerca de alguno de ellos, seguro que ahora lamentarían una muerte, quizás la suya o la de Emy. Si él había visto a Emy, si se lo decía a alguien... Ni si quiera él se había atrevido a decir nada a nadie, no hasta que pudiese ver qué iba a pasar. Ahora todo cambiaba, tenía que cerciorarse de las personas que rodeaban a Emy, seguro que no se mostraba tal como Wilcox era, sino ya le habrían visto. Llevaba un disfraz pero ¿cuál? Una hora y media desde que se tumbó en el sofá y ni el más mínimo signo de que se fuese a dormir. De repente oyó como corrían por el pasillo hasta el baño y luego alguien vomitaba. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber quién era, él ya había vivido esa escena otras veces. Emy había tenido una pesadilla. Se levantó y fue hacia el baño, se alegró de que no estuviese la puerta cerrada, entró y la vio allí tirada, temblando de los pies a la cabeza, estaba claro que había sido un sueño terrorífico. Se puso a su espalda y colocó su mano en la frente de ella para que pudiese vomitar mejor. No pudo remediar sonreír, había deseado tantas veces poder hacer ese simple gesto, poder ayudarla a aliviar su malestar. Al fin ella paró, la recostó contra la fría pared de azulejos y tiró de cadena. Con el papel fue limpiando lo poco que había caído fuera, luego cogió un vaso y le llenó de agua fresca. Ella le miraba entre agradecida y sorprendida. Sirius se sentó a su lado.


	6. Conversaciones a media noche

6. Conversaciones a media noche

- Esas malditas pesadillas ¿Desde cuándo las vuelves a tener? – Preguntó Sirius sonriéndola

- Desde hace una semana – Contestó con un hilo de voz

- ¿Pero no se supone que las pastillas que tomas son para que no tengas esta clase de arrebatos?

- Sí... pero ya no las tomo

- ¿Qué? – La cara de él cambió a reproche total - ¿Es que estás loca? Yo no sé qué pasa últimamente por tu cabeza pero, te aseguro, que no son buenas ideas

- No me eches la bronca

- ¡No, si quieres te aplaudo!

- Tú no lo entiendes

- Pues explícamelo

- El día que llegasteis tenía que tomarla a la hora de la comida y... se me olvidó pero, en cambio, me sentía mucho más dueña de mis actos. Aquel día me dejaba llevar, las cosas tenían un color más intenso y los sentimientos no se coartaban, me sentía feliz

- Pero eso es porque las pastillas ya estaban surtiendo efecto, si paras el tratamiento, nada habrá valido la pena, no volverás a tener ningún recuerdo de tu vida anterior

- Es al revés, desde que no las tomo he recordado pasajes de mi vida

- ¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido

- Además, están... las voces

- ¿Voces?

- Me dicen que no las tome

- ¿Cómo son?

- Una es de mujer, suave, pausada y con una enorme ternura. La otra es de un anciano, es más incisiva, más preventiva...

- No creo que escuchar voces sea un buen signo de que debas dejar de tomar las pastillas

- Me están advirtiendo y te digo que desde que he dejado de tomarlas recuerdo cosas

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Recuerdo a Dani – Emy desvió la mirada de Sirius, las lágrimas caían otra vez por sus mejillas – Yo sé que él está muerto, lo recordé ayer. Tengo en mi memoria momentos vividos con él tan claros, que me asusta pensar si fue lo único que me pasó... No he dicho nada porque no quería crear comparaciones. Yo intento buscar momentos vividos con Ángel y Lola pero no los encuentro, lo máximo a lo que he llegado es a saber que hablaba de ellos con Dani. También he recordado vagamente a Samu ayer. Fue antes de la muerte de Dani, yo me despedía de ellos en la puerta de la casa donde vivíamos... junto al mar. Samu se iba media hora después a Barcelona y yo me marchaba a Madrid... le dejamos solo y le mataron

- Vamos, vamos, tranquila – Sirius la abrazó para consolarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Será mejor que no nos quedemos aquí sentados

- Tienes razón ¡Aj! La garganta me sabe a rayos

- ¿Por qué no vas a la cama y te llevo un vaso de leche caliente con un poco de cacao?

- Sí, buena idea – Emy cogió la mano que Sirius le tendía para levantarse. Por un momento se quedaron muy próximos el uno del otro. Notó como su corazón se apresuraba y el estómago se comprimía

- Ahora te lo llevo

Sirius salió a la cocina y Emy fue a su cuarto. Vio que las sábanas estaban totalmente salidas y las colocó, luego se sentó en el borde y le esperó. Él llegó con un plato, con un bollo de chocolate y un vaso de leche, también traía una sonrisa sincera en su cara, que ella agradeció. Mientras Emy comía y bebía sin decir nada, él la miraba tiernamente.

- Dani fue tu mejor amigo... por lo que yo sé

- Tú sabes más de lo que dices

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó extrañado él

- Lo has dicho antes, seguramente se te escapó pero ahora todo encaja... tú y los chicos pertenecéis a mi vida pasada, sino no me hubieses preguntando desde cuándo las "vuelvo" a tener

- A veces se me olvida que eres más lista que el hambre

- ¿Por qué habéis interpretado esta pantomima?

- Lola nos dijo que caíste dos veces más en coma. Se supone que es debido a tus recuerdos, o al menos eso pensábamos, luego ya fue más complicado decírtelo

- Sabía que no era normal que me miraras así nada más conocerme

- Creo que te miré de la misma manera la primera vez que te vi – Sirius sonrió al recordarlo

- Te debo una explicación. El otro día... el doctor Beltrán me hizo ver que no podía relacionarme con nadie hasta recuperar mi memoria

- Eso es absurdo ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y si al recuperar la memoria me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorada de otra persona? ¿Y si tengo un marido e hijos? Él tiene razón, yo no puedo jugar con tus sentimientos sin saber exactamente los míos, aunque ahora sólo piense en ti...

- ¡Jajaja!

- ¿De qué te ríes? ¡No te burles de mí! Yo creo que es muy serio y que he obrado de forma correcta

- Sí, lo has hecho – Sirius clavó sus ojos en ella – Solo reía por la ironía de saber que yo era tu prometido y que era a mí a quien amabas

- ¡AH! – Emy se quedó con la boca abierta, no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Su piel se erizó y su alma se elevó, en ese momento hubiese gritado de alegría

- Quiero decirte algo antes de que recuperes el sentido. Me da igual si llegas o no a recordar los momentos que vivimos juntos. En estos días, en los que hemos estado alejados el uno del otro, he podido comprender que no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado sin que me ames, me conformaré con permanecer próximo a ti, con ser tu amigo... Yo sólo necesito tenerte cerca para vivir, tú eres el aire que respiro y sin ti, yo me ahogo. No vuelvas a pedirme que nos separemos, porque no puedo... no quiero estar a más de dos pasos de ti

- Sirius, yo... yo te amo

- ¡Emy! – El hombre sintió un golpe en el pecho, su corazón se abría de nuevo y podía comprobar que incluso respiraba mejor

- Te amo, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. No recordaba ese sentimiento hasta que apareciste. Ha sido una tortura pensar que podía ser de otro cuando mi alma y mi cuerpo te llamaban a gritos. Mis ojos no ven si no es a través de los tuyos, en los que me gustaría perderme y no regresar. Y ahora tú me dices que yo soy tuya como tú eres mío ¡Oh! – Emy se lanzó a sus brazos – Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo

Sirius comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Emy, intercalaba sus dedos entre los cabellos sedosos y finos de ella. Necesitaba tocarla, saber que no era un sueño y a ella le pasó lo mismo. Levantó la cara de su pecho y elevó sus manos para tocar cada milímetro del rostro de él, no era suficiente la mirada para comprobar que estaba allí, necesitaba palparlo porque estaba ciega de amor. Ya no aguantaron más y sus labios se unieron en un beso profundo, de esos que intentan llegar hasta el fondo del alma para gritarle al otro "TE NECESITO". Y así transcurrió el tiempo, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese separarse del otro. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, Sirius se dio cuenta que no debían dejarse llevar por la pasión. Ella estaba confundida y él no quería desorientarla más. Las caricias y los besos comenzaron a ser tiernos y no desesperados, siguieron sonrisas y susurros, cómplices de sus deseos reprimidos, y miradas, espejos del verdadero amor que siempre les había unido.

- No quiero que vayamos muy deprisa, quizás no sea bueno para ti

- Está bien, puede que tengas razón, pero no te vayas... quédate conmigo... duerme a mi lado

- No me perdería ni un solo amanecer junto a ti

Se quedaron tumbados, tapados por una fina sábana, mirándose hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, esta vez para soñar el uno con el otro.

- La puerta del cuarto de Emy está cerrada ¿No se ha levantado aún? – Preguntó Ron mientras se hurgaba en el ojo intentando quitarse una legaña

- No y Sirius no sé en dónde demonios anda – Contestó Harry de mala gana

- ¿Las chicas?

- Están abajo ayudando a Lola

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Ron cogió tres bollos y se llenó un tazón con leche y café – Se ve que no te has levantado de buenas

- ¿Tú sí? ¡Cómo ese cabrón esté aquí! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Si lo que te preocupa es que dañe a Emy, ahora que vuelve a estar en nuestras vidas... – Ron le miró como diciendo que se le olvidaba con quien estaba hablando – Te diré que no permitiremos que se acerque a ella, aunque tengamos que contarle cualquier milonga y le jorobe que nos convirtamos en su sombra

- He estado pensando...

- Malo

- Hablo en serio. Tengo una teoría que quiero contrastar contigo

- Dispara ¿No te importará que desayune mientras?

- No pero son la una y media, comeremos dentro de poco

- No sufras, haré hueco

- El caso es que he pensado que igual el que cogió el teléfono en casa de la Señora Marsy, fue Wilcox

- ¿Y qué hacía allí? – Preguntó Ron con la boca llena

- Eso no lo sé pero sí puede ser que él estuviese en la casa. Recuerdo que Emy le conocía de la Universidad, quizás en algún momento le habló de donde vivían en Londres, los mortífagos rodeaban su casa el año pasado. Este año no ha podido encontrarla, está protegida, por eso... quizás... sabiendo que en la otra casa habían interrogado a la señora Marsy... quizás... fue allí en busca de más información, vio que la señora había muerto, entró en la casa a buscar cualquier pista y se dio la mala suerte que llamó Lola...

- ¿Y no es más fácil que haya venido al pueblo porque sabía que vivió aquí?

- Emy me dijo que sólo un tal Samuel, que vive en Madrid... ¡Es Samu! No había caído hasta ahora... Bueno, el caso es que ella no le decía a mucha gente que venía del pueblo o que era de Londres. Vamos, que excepto los de aquí, que saben que ella tiene una casa cerca de la playa, nadie conoce el paradero de Emy, así que no creo que Wilcox la relacione con este lugar por ciencia infusa

- Pero sí por alguna actuación, creo, Harry, que Santander es bastante turístico y puede que haya venido aquí por casualidad

- No creo en las casualidades de Wilcox...

- ¡Wilcox! ¿Otra vez ese nombre? – Emy venía hacia ellos con la sonrisa más grande que la habían visto en todo lo que llevaban allí – El caso es que yo he oído ese nombre en algún lado

- Buenos días, Emy – Saludó Ron, luego se quedó helado al ver que ella le achuchaba por detrás y le daba un sonoro beso

- Buenos días, diablillo – Soltó una carcajada por la cara que ponía y fue hacia donde estaba sentado Harry - ¿Sigo sin tener la suerte de contar con una sonrisa tuya?

- Claro – Su sobrino forzó una mueca exagerada - ¿Recuerdas si Wilcox sonríe así?

- ¡Harry! No seas impertinente – Sirius apareció por el pasillo igual de sonriente que ella

- No te preocupes, es la edad – Emy le cogió la cara con las dos manos y le dio un beso en la frente, luego le revolvió el pelo. Los tres se quedaron en silencio muy sorprendidos – El caso es que ese nombre... Mark Wilcox ¿Verdad? ¿En dónde he oído yo ese nombre?

- ¿Recuerdas su cara? – Preguntó Sirius mirando aún a Harry que se pasaba la mano por la frente con cara de flipado

- No, es el nombre el que me suena... ¡AH! ¡YA LO SÉ!

- Nos tienes en ascuas – Ron incluso paró de comer - ¡Dínoslo!

- Es el nombre del hombre que vino al hospital, no me acuerdo de él en el pasado pero sí después de despertar, por eso le recordaba

- ¿Qué has dicho de hospital? – Preguntó Sirius

- Él vino a verme al hospital justo antes de que volviera a caer en coma

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- El cinco de julio, lo sé porque yo había despertado del coma el día antes y caí esa misma noche otra vez

- ¡Lo que yo decía! – Exclamó Harry – Wilcox cogió el teléfono en casa de la señora Marsy

- Eso es lo que me temía – Dijo Sirius – Pero ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Y por qué no ha secuestrado o matado a Emy?

- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntó Emy sobresaltada

- Ya te dije que es mi enemigo, con lo cual también es el tuyo ¿A qué está esperando? ¿Qué pretende?

- Quizás... – Emy se sentó en la silla y posó los codos en la mesa para cogerse la cabeza con las dos manos, una punzada aguda en la frente comenzaba a marearla – Dijo algo de que ahora estaba indefensa, yo no quería hablar con nadie y me hice la dormida. Hablaba bajo, despacio y de forma despectiva sobre que le gustaría que me viese alguien y que esa persona estaba desconcertada por mi poder, eso no lo entendí muy bien

- ¡Voldemort! – Interrumpió Harry

- ¡Emy! – Sirius vio la cara que puso ella al oír el nombre - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No, me duele mucho la cabeza – Esta vez el pinchazo había sido bastante mayor

- Déjalo, no hablemos más de esto

- No, no, terminaré de contar lo que recuerdo – Emy cogió el tazón de Ron y bebió un poco del café – Decía que él podría acabar con mi dolor o provocármelo más fuerte pero que él no sabía que Wilcox estaba allí, que así podía llegar a ser el segundo y que los demás estarían bajo sus órdenes, fue cuando dijo su nombre ¡Ah!

Emy cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los demás vieron que su cara estaba totalmente pálida y que unas ojeras, que antes no existían, querían salirle forzadamente. Ron fue rápido a por un vaso de agua, mientras Sirius le ponía la mano en la frente, estaba totalmente fría, tenía toda la pinta de que se iba a desmayar o algo peor.

Ginny y Hermione hablaban de Wilcox mientras ponían las mesas en el restaurante. Ambas estaban aterrorizadas por si, en realidad, habían descubierto a Emy o a ellos. Lola salió de la cocina con un bote de pastillas en su mano.

- Siempre las deja aquí, a mí me parece que nunca baja el número de cápsulas

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Hermione

- El medicamento de Emy, debería tenerlo en su cuarto, seguro que los miércoles no se lo toma ¿Se lo podéis subir?

- Claro – Contestó Ginny, alargó la mano para cogerlo y en cuanto lo tocó, tuvo otra premonición de Wilcox. Miró a Hermione y está supo en seguida que pasaba – Lola, lo siento pero tenemos que hablar con Sirius

- No os preocupéis. Id, id

Ginny abrió la puerta del piso de golpe y llamó a pleno pulmón a Sirius. Llegaron a la cocina y vieron el panorama.

- Las pastillas... Wilcox ha tocado las pastillas ¿Qué pasa? – Ginny estaba muy alterada

- A Emy le ha bajado la tensión y se ha desmayado

- Quizás yo pueda...

- Pero si ella despierta y lo ve ¿Qué le decimos? – Preguntó Hermione

- Me da igual – Sirius estaba muy preocupado – Ginny, por favor, haz lo que puedas

- Túmbala en el sofá – Salió detrás de él, se colocó de rodillas frente a Emy y puso sus manos a dos centímetros de la frente. Una luz comenzó a iluminarla y a introducirse dentro de la enferma, luego habló con voz débil – La han estado envenenando

- Las pastillas – Hermione no se pensó un momento en que no debía hacer magia. Hizo aparecer unos guantes, se los colocó y sacó una cápsula del bote. Luego con cuidado abrió la píldora y aparecieron unos polvos verdes oscuros, los esparció por un plato, sacó la varita y pronunció un hechizo. De inmediato una hoja blanca surgió del cielo y cayó en la mesa - ¡Oh! Esto es una versión de "Polvos de Basilisco", la misma poción que dieron a los secuestrados...

- Entonces, su falta de memoria...

- No, Ron, eso ya la ocurría antes de que él llegase – Corrigió Harry a su amigo

- ¿De qué habláis? – Preguntó Hermione que no entendía muy bien qué pasaba allí

Harry contó lo que había hablado con Ron y luego lo que pasó cuando Emy y Sirius llegaron. Ahí fue el adulto quien siguió con la historia, dándoles la noticia que Emy y él estaban juntos de nuevo y que ella comenzaba a recordar cosas desde que dejó de tomar las pastillas. Coincidieron en que las voces que ella oía, seguramente serían de Lily y de Merlín. Llevaban más de diez minutos divagando e intentando poner las cosas en su sitio, cuando Harry miró a Ginny, ésta estaba totalmente pálida y apenas salía luz de sus manos.

- He hecho lo que he podido – Nada más decirlo, Ginny se desmayó

Llevaron a Ginny y a Emy a sus respectivas camas. Harry se quedó con Ginny y Sirius con Emy. Hermione y Ron decidieron buscar información para ver si podían encontrar alguna pócima que contrarrestara los efectos de las pastillas que había estado tomando. Sabían que en los libros que ellos tenían no encontrarían nada útil, así que comenzaron a pedir libros a su particular biblioteca que, no sabían muy bien si por proximidad o por premura, aparecían nada más solicitarlos.

Las horas pasaban y Emy no despertaba pero quien sí lo hizo fue la joven pelirroja. Harry pudo respirar tranquilo al ver que ella sólo estaba cansada. Ginny le explicó que había sido como batirse en duelo con un desconocido. Según la joven, no solamente le habían estado suministrando ese veneno, sino que tenían claros signos internos de hechizos muy seguidos. Después de que se tomara una buena merienda, se reunieron con Hermione y Ron para ayudarles a buscar una solución. También le dijeron a Sirius lo que Ginny había sentido al intentar curarla y ella le explicó que, no es que se hallara en coma, sino más bien que la magia que había introducido en ella, necesitaba un tiempo para combatir con el mal que llevaba dentro.

Cuando Lola y Ángel se reunieron con el resto, se les puso al corriente de la situación y ambos decidieron que se irían al hospital para ver si podían averiguar algo. Y lo hicieron. Llegaron con diferentes noticias, la primera es que habían hablado con la enfermera que indicó a Wilcox la habitación en la que estaba Emy. Por la descripción que hizo de él, a nadie le quedó ya la más mínima duda de que estuvo allí. Por otro lado, estuvieron hablando con el neurólogo de Emy y éste les dijo que las sesiones con el psiquiatra sólo estaban prescritas para una vez por semana, mientras que los ejercicios de rehabilitación eran todos los días. Como ella daba signos de estar perfectamente, ese mismo lunes se lo iban a reducir a dos veces a la semana, hasta que ya no las necesitara. También les comentó que tenía consulta con él, para ver el resultado de las radiografías que le habían hecho de la cabeza. Más tarde estuvieron hablando con el personal del departamento de traumatología que llevaba el caso de Emy. Todos coincidieron que era una de las mejores pacientes y personas que habían pasado por allí. Ángel y Lola no desconfiaron de ninguno con los que habían hablado y ya, cuando se iban a marchar, se encontraron con Ana y con su cuñada, la enfermera. Tomaron un café en el bar del hospital y allí se enteraron, por la cuñada, de que el doctor Beltrán había pedido solo tratar a un paciente, Emy, y que el resto del gabinete médico de psiquiatría se había repartido el resto de enfermos. Por supuesto, aquel procedimiento no era para nada normal, como no lo era la asiduidad con la que Emy tenía que ir a su consulta, ni que el tal doctor apareciese cinco minutos antes en el hospital y se marchara cinco minutos después de que Emy abandonara el recinto. Además, quien conocía de antes al doctor Beltrán, sabía que no era el mismo desde hacía un mes. No había que ser muy sabio para que todos se diesen cuenta que a Wilcox se le había descubierto el disfraz.

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! – Sirius no podía ni soportar la idea de que él la hubiese tocado

- Ese cabrón caerá en nuestras manos – Harry estaba igual de cabreado que su padrino

- Debemos ser precavidos, necesitamos saber cuál es su objetivo, por qué no ha hecho nada hasta ahora – Hermione intentaba permanecer lo más objetiva posible para trazar un buen plan

- ¿Nada? Yo creo que a hecho mucho daño a Emy – Sirius dio un puñetazo en la mesa – Si no llega a ser por las voces que la intentaban proteger, seguramente ahora mismo no sólo no nos recordaría, sino que, encima, nos odiaría

- Pero tenemos que descubrir que es lo que realmente quiere – Hermione siguió intentando hacerles entrar en razón – No puede ser entregarla viva a Voldemort, ya lo habría hecho. Tiene que ser algo muy grande para que no se haya dado ese gustazo ¿Qué hay mayor que entregar al Señor Oscuro a La Unión de la Cuatro Sangres indefensa?

- ¿Entregar a las dos Uniones, Harry y Emy? – Preguntó Ron

- No creo, si estuvo en el bar y se marcha del hospital nada más salir ella, es que la tiene vigilada, de hecho nos debe tener a todos nosotros controlados, estoy convencida que sabe que estamos aquí desde hace tiempo. Podía habernos puesto una trampa en cualquier momento, incluso haber preparado un ataque, pero no ha sido así ¿Por qué? – Expuso Hermione

- No lo sé ¿Qué hay más grande que el poder de dos Uniones y todos sus guardianes? – Ron intentaba exprimirse el coco pensando – Sé una manera de averiguarlo, sólo tengo que estar a solas con él, mantener una conversación y en cuestión de poco tiempo lo sabré

- Si yo estoy con él dos segundos, me lo cargo, primero por Emy y luego por Lie

- Tenemos que conservar la sangre fía – Dijo Hermione mirando a Sirius – Él nos puede llevar a lo que más desea Voldemort, quizás a su próxima batalla

- ¡Sirius! – Lola le llamó desde el salón - ¡Ven, corre!

Fueron para allá y vieron que Lola y Ángel miraban la televisión aterrados. En el telediario estaban dando una noticia de un accidente provocado por una explosión de gas que había causado quince muertos, todo en una calle céntrica de Londres. Al instante reconocieron el lugar, era el edificio del Caldero Chorreante.

- Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que hace Wilcox aquí – Dijo con voz tajante Hermione

- Emy tiene pesadillas – Ginny apareció por el pasillo, tenía la frente llena de sudor y estaba pálida

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó Sirius

- He intentado de nuevo aliviarla un poco pero no creo que haya servido de nada, sólo he visto que tiene pesadillas

- ¿Con qué sueña? – Preguntó Harry

- Está soñando con el día en que tu padre salvó a Lily de Voldemort, el mismo día en que tú estabas allí... fue horrible – Ginny se echó a llorar y Harry la abrazó para tranquilizarla

- No debiste ver esa escena

- Es una historia tan triste – La joven pelirroja estaba destrozada al pensar en el dolor que le habría provocado a su novio - Lo siento tanto, Harry

- No te preocupes – Le secó las lágrimas con los dedos y la besó dulcemente

- Iré con ella e intentaré despertarla – Sirius se levantó para ir directo al cuarto de Emy

- No lo hagas – Dijo Harry – Es mejor que termine el sueño, así no volverá a tenerlo

Sentía que su vida no merecía la pena, que a todos los que había querido les había hecho un daño irremisible. No quería seguir viviendo pero él la miraba con tanto cariño, le decía que, tanto él como ella, le necesitaban, que no les dejase ahora y que no había tenido culpa alguna. Emy no le creía, sin embargo, bajó el arma y se lo entregó. Luego estaba abrigada en sus brazos, se sentía tan bien allí como lo hubiese estado en los de ella, si al menos pudiese abrazarla... Su nombre, quería saber su nombre ¿Por qué oía cada palabra menos los nombres? Intentaba recordar, él se parecía tanto a alguien ¿A quién? Intentaba recordar. Los brazos de él se abrieron y la escena cambió. Ahora Emy estaba descalza caminando sobre la hierba, llevaba libros en una mano y en la otra cogía sus playeras. Bajó unas escaleras de madera que se dirigían a la playa aunque no era verano, ni hacía mucho calor, más bien debía de ser marzo y el día quería llegar a su fin como mucho en una hora. Se acercó a la orilla, dejó los libros encima de las zapatillas y caminó hasta el borde del mar. La marea estaba bajando, se alejaba de ella con cada ola, así se sentía en realidad, todo se alejaba. Sufría una enorme soledad, una pena que le oprimía el corazón y una rabia que le invadía la mente, haciendo que siempre estuviese a la defensiva. Una ola llegó con más fuerza que la anterior y le mojó el bajo de sus pantalones, el agua estaba muy fría pero le hacía sentirse viva. Más allá del horizonte estaba la familia que le quedaba, con la que quería estar y no estaba, su corazón se encogió aún más. "Es hora de que entres en casa" Emy se giró y entonces la vio. Una gran casa de piedra, casi al borde del acantilado, y una anciana de pie, junto a la barandilla, le hacía señas y le gritaba para que subiera "Entra en casa". La escena cambió, Emy estaba tumbada en la cama del hospital, tenía el cuerpo totalmente vendado y dolorido, oía a un hombre hablar en voz baja y despectivamente "Lo harás y entonces todos esos imbéciles, que creen que pueden quitarme el puesto de segundo, estarán bajo mi mando, a las órdenes de Mark Wilcox". La escena cambió, ahora estaba en la cocina y Sirius le hablaba "Eso es lo que me temía ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Y por qué no ha secuestrado o matado a Emy? Ya te dije que es mi enemigo, con lo cual también es el tuyo ¿A qué está esperando? ¿Qué pretende?".

- ¡NO! – Se despertó incorporándose de golpe - ¿SIRIUS?

- Estoy aquí, cariño

Él estaba tumbado a su lado, eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada y la casa estaba en silencio. Encendió la luz de la mesita y pudo ver el rostro pálido y lloroso de ella. Se miraron a los ojos y luego se abrazaron. Sirius le acariciaba el pelo sin cesar mientras la mecía y le susurraba que estuviese tranquila, que ya todo había pasado.

- Hay una canción... – Dijo Emy después de un rato en silencio

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Sirius

- Es un bolero, creo que yo antes escuchaba muchos boleros

- Me lo creo, siempre que podías estabas escuchando música o tarareando algo ¿Recuerdas la letra?

- Sí... me ha venido a la memoria ahora

- ¿Qué dice?

- Amanecer y ver tu rostro sonreír, es un placer, un privilegio para mí. Buscar la luz, en el fulgor de tu mirar, es despertar con el amor... Yo tampoco quiero perderme ni uno solo de tus amaneceres – Emy besó tiernamente los cálidos labios de Sirius, entre sus brazos se sentía tan bien, como lo que perseguía en su sueño

- Sé que no ha pasado más que un día y que de ese día hemos estado juntos poco tiempo pero no puedo evitar pensarlo... porque es lo que más deseo en el mundo... porque llevo tiempo esperando que se haga realidad... y porque pensé que jamás podría llegar a ser... – Sirius se puso de rodillas en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraban bajo la tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara de mesita – Emy, yo te amo con todo mi ser. Créeme cuando te digo que hemos pasado por muchas cosas, algunas malas y otras excelentes... quiero que eso siga sucediendo pero juntos, unidos en matrimonio, Emy ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Pensé que no me lo pedirías nunca – Sonrió al ver su cara de asombro – Sí, quiero, claro que quiero – Se abrazaron y se besaron con todo el amor del mundo

- ¡Oh, no! – Él se separó y bajó la cabeza

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡El anillo! No tengo ningún anillo que darte

- ¡AH! ¡Qué susto! – Emy se estiró hasta el cajón de la mesita, lo abrió y sacó una caja de terciopelo gránate - ¿Buscas esto? Creo que es lo único que tenía puesto cuando me encontraron ¿Me lo regalaste tú, verdad?

- Sí – Dijo al ponérselo otra vez en el dedo – Pero de ganas te compraba otro

- Este me gusta mucho, además no sé con qué dinero me voy a comprar mi traje de novia, no tengo un solo galeón ¿Galeón? ¿Qué es un galeón?

- Es la moneda vigente en donde vivimos – Sirius sonrió complacido, aquello era una muy buena señal – Tengo que pedirte una cosa más

- Lo que quieras

- Lo haremos aquí, en el juzgado o en el ayuntamiento o en donde sea, sin que nadie lo sepa hasta el día de la boda, ni si quiera los muchachos, será una sorpresa

- Me parece una idea fantástica

Siguieron hablando hasta el alba, Sirius le contó la situación a la que se enfrentaban con Wilcox pero no tuvo valor para hablarle de la magia, ni de su pasado. Emy ya no parecía asustada, más bien todo lo contrario. Con él a su lado, se sentía la mejor mujer de todas y haría frente a quien fuese necesario para mantener su relación, para que nadie le quitase lo que más quería en este mundo, a Sirius. A pesar de saber que él escondía parte de la historia, no dudó ni un segundo en seguir el plan, de hecho, ella tampoco estaba siendo totalmente sincera.


	7. Disfraz al descubierto

7. Disfraz al descubierto

Después de una buena ducha, Emy puso todo su empeño en estar lo más guapa posible. Utilizaría armas de mujer si era necesario. El plan que habían trazado los chicos y Sirius era bueno, ella no tenía un papel muy diferente al que realizaba cada mañana al ir allí, sólo tenía que presentar a sus nuevos amigos al doctor y terminar de sacarlo del despacho en medio de la sesión, los demás harían el resto. No sabía qué buscaban pero confiaba plenamente en ellos.

Se sentó en el asiento de delante, con la jaula de Crookshanks en su regazo, al lado de Sirius, mientras que los cuatro chicos iban en los asientos traseros. Emy juraría que, visto desde fuera, el coche era mucho más pequeño. A pesar de que todos iban callados y se les veía bastante nerviosos, optó por pedir a Sirius que pusiese música, a ella siempre le relajaba. Encontraron una emisora de canciones que habían pasado a la historia, algunas con muchos años y otras no tanto. Emy estaba confundida, conocía las letras y la música de la mayoría de ellas pero no se atrevió a cantarlas ¿Cómo es que recordaba esas canciones y otras cosas no? Volvía a entender a la perfección el francés y el inglés, incluso una preciosa canción italiana pero se limitó a estar callada y acariciar al gato.

Entraron en el hospital y comprobaron lo popular que era Emy, en cada pasillo saluda a alguien que le deseaba que tuviese un buen día o que quedaba en pasar por el bar a tomar algo con ella. Emy siempre era encantadora con todos ellos, sin preocuparse que, quizás, alguno no fuese quien aparentaba. Llegaron a la segunda planta y se dirigieron al pasillo de la izquierda, allí un letrero anunciaba departamento de psiquiatría. Pasaron por delante de unas cinco puertas y llegaron a una sala de espera en donde todos se sentaron.

- En breves saldrá el doctor para mandarme pasar, será cuando os presente – Dijo Emy en voz baja

No tuvieron que esperar ni cinco minutos cuando la segunda puerta de la pared de enfrente se abrió. Salió un hombre de estatura media, peinando ya algunas canas, con el rostro moreno y los ojos grises, vestido con una bata blanca y unos pantalones claros, se quedó en el quicio de la puerta con cara de verdadera sorpresa. Emy se levantó sonriente y fue hacia él.

- Buenos días, doctor Beltrán

- Buenos días, Emily

- Hoy no ha podido acompañarme Ángel, tenía unos problemas con el reparto de la semana, así que han venido unos amigos porque luego nos vamos de excursión

- Me parece muy bien, si consideras comen...

- Se los presentaré – Emy se giró un poco y señaló – Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny

- Encantado – Dio la mano a Sirius y vio que éste apretaba fuerte pero no creyó ver en su mirada ninguna sospecha, luego se la dio a Harry "maldito niñato" y por último, al que se le ofrecía con más simpatía, Ron

- Admiro mucho su profesión – Dijo Ron sin soltarle la mano, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y sin dejar de sacudirle el brazo – No debe ser fácil estar con personas desorientadas, le costará a usted mantenerse cuerdo

- ¡Ron! – Exclamó Emy haciéndose la ofendida – Discúlpele doctor, ya se sabe que estos muchachos hacen comentarios indebidos promovidos por la curiosidad

- No se preocupe, Emily, no me ha ofendido

- Ni era mi intención doctor ¿Cuántos años tuvo que estudiar para ser médico?

- Muchos, chaval, muchos

- Se le ve, sí, eso se nota a la legua pero dígame ¿Desde el primer momento estudió para loquero o fue una decisión posterior? – Ron sonreía ampliamente

- No le haga caso, doctor – Sirius se aproximó a él y sacó todo el control que pudo para no echarle las manos al cuello – Las vacaciones les sientan mal y ahora están en esa edad en que no saben qué hacer con su vida

- Lo entiendo, a veces, entre colegas, también nos llamamos loqueros, es más coloquial

- Quería preguntarle por los avances de Emy ¿Están yendo bien las sesiones? – Inquirió Sirius

- Bueno, como ella ya sabe, no hemos conseguido resultados aún de recuerdos pasados, quizás dentro de unos meses

- Entonces ¿En qué consiste la terapia? – Preguntó Hermione que permanecía un tanto alejada de él

- Ella me da percepciones sobre las cosas que ve por el pueblo, sobre la gente, sobre sus amigos...

- ¿Le hablas de nosotros? – Preguntó Harry a Emy con la mirada fija

- Lo justo, Harry, lo justo

- Si no les importa, tenemos que comenzar con la sesión, luego tengo más pacientes y sino, no nos da tiempo

- ¡Oh, claro! – Sirius sonrió a Emy y le guiñó un ojo – Te esperamos aquí

Para cuando cerraron la puerta, Crookshanks ya estaba dentro de la consulta con la misión de encontrar pistas sobre Wilcox. Ron confirmó, sin lugar a dudas, que era Wilcox. Había captado "algún día me daré el gustazo de matarte yo mismo" que seguramente era para Sirius. También "maldito niñato, él te dará el destino que mereces, mucho peor que la muerte". Harry se dio por aludido pero lo que más le asombró a Ron, fue el verdadero odio que tenía hacia Hermione y Ginny, "a vosotras sí que os iba a demostrar yo como se trata al sexo débil". Ahí tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo pero dentro de poco se iban a enterar de qué perseguía Wilcox. En cinco minutos comenzaba el espectáculo.

- ¡Crookshanks!

- ¿Qué hace aquí un gato? ¡APÁRTATE DE AHÍ! ¡MALDITA BOLA DE PELO!

- ¿Se puede? – Ginny entró en acción – Como podrá ver, se nos ha escapado el gato y no nos hemos dado cuenta ¡Crookshanks! Ven, gatito, gatito

- ¡Lo siento en el alma! – Hermione entró acto seguido - ¡Este demonio de gato! Por eso le tenemos que llevar en la jaula ¡Oh, no hagas eso!

- Perdone, Doctor, siento este desastre provocado por los muchachos – Sirius entró para interpretar su papel mientras intentaba que no se le notara la rabia contenida – Vamos a perder más tiempo ¿Por qué no se trasladan a otro despacho mientras nosotros atrapamos al gato?

- Sí, doctor, será lo mejor, quería hablarle de la casa de mis sueños – Emy sonrió melosa

- ¡Ningún problema! – Wilcox salió de la habitación seguido de Emy y pasando por al lado de Ron y Harry, que estaban en la puerta mirándole fijamente – Vamos por aquí, Emily

Ambos se metieron dos despachos más alejados y cerraron la puerta de un portazo. Ron estaba blanco, acababa de descubrir lo que estaba buscando pero no era capaz ni de decirlo. Ginny se sentó en el butacón y tocó los papeles en los que escribía Wilcox. Lo vio de inmediato, todas las conversaciones trataban de un tema en particular, los lugares en que Emy había vivido, luego un rayo que le borraba el recuerdo y así una y otra vez, hasta que llegó a dos preguntas concretas: "¿Conoces a tu abuela? ¿Dónde vive?".

- ¡Quiere encontrar la casa! – Exclamó Ginny, después de estar en trance durante casi media hora

- Eso es exactamente lo que quiere, sabe que allí está la biblioteca, necesita encontrar un libro pero no sabe cuál es – Prosiguió Ron – Menos mal que aún no hemos ido

- No le será tan fácil entrar allí, a no ser que vaya con Emy – Comentó Sirius - ¡Emy!

Metieron a Crookshanks en la jaula, después de darle una suculenta galleta por su buen trabajo, y salieron de allí para escuchar lo que pasaba en el otro despacho.

- Creo que te dije que no era bueno que te liaras con nadie hasta ver si recuperabas la memoria

- Y no lo he hecho

- Pues parece que ese tal Sirius...

- Sólo me tira los tejos, yo controlo la situación, no es el único ¿sabe?

- Me lo puedo imaginar – La miraba de forma lujuriosa, aquella mañana estaba realmente deseable

- Doctor – Emy lo notó aún estando de espaldas - ¿Creo usted que soy atractiva? Aún no se me ha quitado la cicatriz del pecho y yo... bueno me siento como una muñeca de trapo echa harapos

- Querida, es normal pero lo más importante es que estés bien

- Sí, eso dicen todos pero no me sirve de mucho, me gustaría saber si soy una persona atractiva, como creo que lo fui anteriormente

- Por supuesto que lo eres, siempre lo has sido

- ¡Ah! ¿Me conocía de antes?

- No, no, es una forma de hablar – Wilcox cerró los ojos, casi mete la pata – Dime, Emily ¿no recuerdas nada más de tu casa del sueño?

- No, sólo que está en lo alto de una montaña, me costó mucho llegar, y que desde ella se puede ver la bahía y el mar, es realmente hermosa

- Hoy hemos tenido suficiente, además te están esperando...

- Sí, es mejor que lo dejemos

Nada más salir de la consulta, se topó de bruces con todos, en su cara se podía ver la preocupación y el triunfo, como diciendo "le tenemos, le tenemos". Pero allí no podían hablar, así que lo mejor era marcharse pitando y ver adónde había llevado aquel plan. Justo en la puerta de salida, se encontraron al Doctor Setién.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?

- ¡Se me había olvidado!

- Venga para dentro – El médico miró al resto del grupo y sonrió - ¿Son ustedes amigos de Emily?

- Sí, yo soy Sirius

- ¡Ah, sí! Ángel me habló de usted – Le dio la mano – Encantado, soy el doctor Setién, neurólogo de Emily

- Encantado

- ¿Por qué no pasa con Emy a la consulta? Quizás usted pueda aclararnos algo sobre el resultado de una radiografía

- ¿Yo? Claro, ningún problema

Los chicos les esperarían en el coche y por orden explícita, no saldrían de allí. Los tres adultos se dirigieron hacia la consulta, el médico les propuso que se sentaran mientras él iba a buscar las radiografías y las pruebas de Emy. Se miraban sin decir nada, ella estaba nerviosa ¿Habrían visto algo malo? Él se limitaba a sonreírla mientras por dentro pensaba que no podía volver a perderla.

- Esto es una tontería. No nos ha dicho nada malo para que tengamos estas caras – Le dijo Sirius a Emy dándole un pequeño beso en la boca

- Es cierto, cualquiera diría que no estamos hechos para estar juntos

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso? – Sirius se quedó pasmado por semejante apreciación

- No sé, me ha salido solo – Emy se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando el suelo

- Ya estoy aquí – El médico colgó las radiografías en el visor y encendió la luz – Bueno, estos son unas hermosas fotos de tu dura cabeza

- ¿Hay algo mal? – Preguntó ella

- No, más bien todo lo contrario – Señaló dos zonas en dos radiografías distintas – En las últimas pruebas del miércoles, el lóbulo izquierdo está perfectamente mientras que hace un mes estaba con un traumatismo que te impedía coordinar ciertos movimientos o lo que es peor, recordar tu vida pasada

- Sin embargo, dice que ahora eso ya está curado – Interrumpió Sirius

- Así es pero que yo sepa no he recibido ningún informe que diga que has recuperado tu memoria

- Es que no la he recuperado

- Entiéndeme, Emily, yo te hablo desde el punto de vista físico, ahí todo ha salido bien. Eres un caso extraordinario, ya que tu recuperación casi se puede denominar milagro pero con respecto al tema psíquico, yo no puedo dar un diagnóstico tan certero. Por mis largos años de experiencia, te puedo decir que, los casos en los que el cerebro no guarda secuela alguna, terminan por recuperar la memoria pero no quiere decir que vaya a ser ese tu caso, quizás no lo hagas nunca

- ¡Oh, sí, sí que lo haré! Recuperaré mi vida, mis recuerdos y a mi gente, sea doloroso o no lo sea pero lo haré

- Te veo decidida

- Lo estoy. Entonces ¿Qué era eso que no entendía en los resultados?

- ¡Ah, sí! Esto – Sacó otra radiografía y la puso en el visor – Tienes una cicatriz en forma de rayo en tu frente, que no es visible ¿No crees que es muy curioso?

A Emy casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas y Sirius no sabía dónde mirar o qué hacer. Allí estaba, la misma marca, con la misma forma y en el mismo sitio en donde Harry tenía la suya ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- ¿Y bien? ¿No me decís nada?

- No recuerdo haberme hecho ninguna señal en la frente y menos con esa forma – Respondió Emy mientras se pasaba la mano por la zona

- Creo que... sólo sé... bueno, supongo que se cayó en algún sitio cuando era pequeña... quizás la marcó una piedra o algo así

- Por su forma pensé que sería alguna secuela por su trabajo... es que la policía me dijo que les mantuviera informado, ya sabes, por si tu trabajo tuvo que ver con tu agresión

- ¿Qué trabajo? – Preguntó Emy

- Pensé que te habían pasado el informe policial, al fin y al cabo es tu vida lo que está escrito allí

- ¿La policía tiene un informe sobre mí? ¿Por qué?

- Principalmente por tu espectacular aparición de la nada y medio muerta, supongo que siguen con las investigaciones, a pesar de que no haya denuncia, por tu trabajo

- ¿Pero qué trabajo?

- Según tengo entendido pertenecías al cuerpo de inteligencia del gobierno, eso sí, no sé si de secretaria o de espía – El doctor Setién soltó una carcajada pero al ver que no era acompañada se calló – Bueno, yo sólo quería mostrarte una más de tus cualidades tan particulares ¿Tienes dolores de cabeza?

- No – Un sentimiento nuevo, acompañado de un repentino calor, comenzaba a subirle de los pies a la cabeza

- ¿Bajadas de tensión?

- NO – Cuando llegó a la altura del pecho ya sabía que era ira contenida

- ¿Te encuentras mareada en algún momento del día?

- NO – Pero a medida que seguía subiendo, lo único que quería hacer era gritar

- Bueno, eso es una buena noticia, me han dicho en trauma que estás perfectamente, incluso elevas la pierna más que las enfermeras

- Sí, voy muy bien – Tenía que medir las palabras para que no fuesen auténtico chillidos pero lo único que conseguía era respuestas cortantes

- Pues entonces, eso es todo

- ¿Puedo llevarme las radiografías?

- Por supuesto, te veré en un mes ¿vale?

- Vale, hasta luego

- Adiós doctor y gracias por todo – Sirius se despidió del médico dándole la mano

- Hasta luego

Emy no dijo nada en todo el camino hacia el coche, ni siquiera miró a Sirius a pesar de la insistencia de esté en que le dijese algo. Se metió en el coche y cerró dando un portazo, Sirius entró más sutilmente.

- Emy... tenemos que hablar

- Arranca el coche y vámonos de aquí

- Pero Emy...

- ¡Arranca!

Los chicos se miraban sin decir nada, estaba claro que había pasado algo muy gordo para que ella tuviese ese cabreo. Emy ya no pidió a Sirius que pusiese música, lo hizo ella misma y subió el volumen para decir sutilmente que no quería hablar. Bajó el parasol, siempre le había molestado en los ojos la excesiva luz directa. Se miró en el pequeño espejo y entonces lo oyó. Al principio era un susurro casi imperceptible pero luego fue subiendo de volumen hasta que oía nítidamente cada palabra.

Sin darse cuenta, los chicos comenzaron a hablar mentalmente, por supuesto Sirius les oía y contestaba a lo que podía y como podía, hasta que no le quedó más remedio que contarles lo que había pasado en la consulta del neurólogo.

- "No le pasa nada" – Dijo Sirius con voz cansina

- "¿Entonces por qué está así de cabreada?" – Preguntó Harry

- "No le hace ninguna gracia que todo el mundo sepa de su vida menos ella"

- "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que esté enfadada?" – Ginny no entendía a qué venía esa respuesta

- "Ha visto una clara señal de que Harry y ella están relacionados" – Se notaba nerviosismo en la contestación de Sirius

- "¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Es que ya recuerda algo de nosotros?" – Harry se mostró inquieto en su asiento inclinándose hacia delante como si llevara una conversación que pudieran oír todos

- "No"

- "Sirius, no me hace mucha gracia que tengamos que sacarte las palabras con sacacorchos" – Ahora ya se empezaba a cabrear él

- "Bueno... ella ha visto... el médico nos enseñó una radiografía"

- "Has dicho que ella está bien" – Exclamó Hermione

- "En la radiografía se veía la cicatriz en forma de rayo que ambos tenéis en la frente"

- "¡No puede ser!" – Harry abrió los ojos como platos

- "¡Ay va, mi madre!" – Ron estaba atónito

- "Pues eso. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, no sabía ni qué decir"

- "Ahora estará preguntándose un millón de cosas" – Se compadeció Hermione

- "Esta situación la tiene perturbada desde hace tiempo, por lo menos es lo que yo le noto" – Dijo Ginny

- "No la podemos explicar cómo llegó esa cicatriz a su frente, ella no sabe nada de la magia, ni se imagina que es una bruja y menos La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres" – Comentó Harry

- "Pues por eso no sabía qué decir"

- "Está claro que dentro de poco tendremos que darla explicaciones, así que ya podemos ver qué le contamos" – Ron miraba de reojo a Emy, que a su vez le miraba a él por el espejo

- Tuerce en ese cruce a la izquierda, luego sube la cuesta que tienes de frente hasta llegar al cementerio, allí giras a la derecha y luego a la izquierda hasta el final de la carretera – Ordenó Emy con voz seca y cortante

- ¿Adónde vamos? – Preguntó Sirius

- A tomar aire fresco

- "Lo extraño es que no haya manifestado ningún hechizo desde que estamos aquí – Hermione exponía algo que estaba en la mente de todos - ¿Acaso ya no tendrá magia?"

- "No, recuerda que su pelo crece con mucha rapidez y que sus huesos soldaron como si les hubiese curado Poppy" – Contestó Sirius

- "Aún así es extraño – Harry siguió la conversación – Ella nunca ha necesitado de una varita para realizar un hechizo, con un simple movimiento de su mano o dedo índice lo hacía, cualquier emoción pudo desatar un ápice de magia incontrolada"

- "¿Recordáis como paraba los hechizos y luego los hacía desaparecer oliendo a lavanda? – Ginny le sonreía desde atrás cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba – ¿Nos estará escuchando? Por la cara que tiene parece que pueda oír cada palabra que estamos pensando"

- "Se habría asustado, no lo creo, limítate a sonreírla"

- Creo que hemos llegado ¿Es aquí donde querías ir?

- Sí, aparca lo más cerca del chiringuito, aún es demasiado pronto para que haya mucha gente, Ángel me dijo que esta playa se ponía hasta los topes

- ¿Playa? – Preguntó Hermione – No sabía que veníamos a la playa, no hemos traído los trajes de baño

- Sólo daremos un paseo, os enseñaré este lugar, aquí venía con Ángel y Lola antes de que llegarais pero nunca nos quedábamos demasiado tiempo para abrir el restaurante a su hora

Salieron del coche, era un lugar bonito pero demasiado urbanizado. Más que un chiringuito de playa, aquello era un restaurante en toda regla, luego el aparcamiento era enorme, con sus plazas bien limitadas, también había varios puestos de ventas de helados, que Ron no dudó en pedir antes de comenzar el paseo. Emy les llevó por un puente que daba paso a lo que ella denominó un islote. Allí había una pequeña ermita que al parecer pertenecía a la virgen del mar, patrona de la comarca. Fueron bordeando la isla por un sendero medio borrado y ascendiendo hasta que llegaron a un acantilado, la caminata había merecido la pena, la vista era realmente preciosa y se intensificaba con un olor a mar muy fuerte, debido al continuo choque de las olas contra las rocas.

El viento agitaba la cara de Emy, estaba de pie al borde mismo del acantilado, abrió los brazos y dejó que la brisa le acariciara cada rincón de su cuerpo, respiraba hondo, necesitaba asimilar todo lo que había oído. Notaba como los demás inspeccionaban el lugar mientras que Sirius permanecía detrás, con la mirada clavada en su espalda. "Soy una bruja y al parecer poderosa, eso es lo que dijo Wilcox, a alguien le tenía desconcertado por mi poder, seguro que a ese tal Voldemort. Por eso cuando recuerdo a Dani sé que siempre le ocultaba algo, quizás fuese eso, que yo era una bruja ¿Hechizos con mis manos? ¿Será verdad que puedo hacerlos? ¿Qué haría? ¿Mi familia será como yo? Mi familia ¿Por qué no la recuerdo? ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no han venido a buscarme? ¿Y mi madre y mi padre? ¿Mis abuelos? ¿Tendré hermanos? Quizás ella, si al menos pudiese recordar su nombre... Sirius lo sabrá ¿Por qué no me ha hablado de ellos? Seguro que el hombre que se interpuso era mi padre ¡Sí, seguro! Un padre daría la vida por su hija ¿Estará muerto? Yo sé que no es una simple pesadilla, tiene que ser un recuerdo, entonces el que la salvó a ella era un mago. Se me hacía tan familiar, se parece a... Harry ¡Sí! Se parece a él pero sin sus ojos, esos ojos son los míos pero yo no soy su madre, su madre tiene que ser ella, tiene mis ojos y los de Harry..."

- Emy, tenemos que hablar – Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Sí, tenemos que hablar y será mejor que no te inventes cuentos absurdos

- Por supuesto que no

- ¿Contestarás a todas mis preguntas?

- Sabes que eso podría perjudicarte

- ¿Más de lo que estoy? – Emy vio como los demás se acercaron a ellos dos – No sabéis por lo que estoy pasando

- Dínoslo – Dijo Harry con tono desafiante

- Para empezar, he tenido que hacer algo realmente malo para que me odies tanto – Emy se sentó en una roca – No hace falta tener memoria para verlo en tus ojos

- Yo no te odio

- Pues lo disimulas muy bien – Emy le miraba inquietante – Si tu aversión hacia mí te lo permite, respóndeme a dos preguntas ¿Por qué tengo tu marca en mi frente? ¿Qué significa eso?

- Es complicado de explicar

- Entiendo – Emy sonrió ante la evasiva del muchacho, no estaba siendo tan altanero ahora - Debéis saber que ahora ya todo me da igual. Estoy aquí con unos completos desconocidos, de echo todo el mundo lo es menos Dani pero él está muerto... asesinado ¿Por quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo para que le fuesen a buscar para matarlo? Sé que tenéis todas las respuestas a mis preguntas... Yo no soy desconocida para vosotros... Me siento en desventaja, es así como me estáis tratando, como una minusválida, una pobre loca que necesita la piedad de los demás ¡PUES ESTOY HARTA!

- Nosotros te queremos mucho, Emy

- Lo sé, Ginny, me siento querida por casi todos, sé verlo en los ojos que me miran y lo veo en Sirius, lo cual hace que a veces me dé igual conocer mi pasado, o saber quién soy o lo que puedo llegar a ser mañana. Pero he de reconocer que, lo que me asusta de mi situación, es vivir sin futuro por no tener un ayer

- No digas eso, nuestro futuro pasa por estar juntos

- Claro que sí, mi amor – Emy sonrió con tristeza, su ira no podía aplacarla con ellos, no sería justo – Te daré mi vida si es necesario pero me siento tan perdida entre dos mundos, haciendo equilibrios en el borde que los separa, que tengo miedo de ir hacia un lado o hacia otro, porque no sé si quiero saber qué clase de persona fui

- Fuiste y eres una persona maravillosa – Harry la miraba fijamente intentando no abalanzarse sobre ella para decirle cuánto lo sentía, su maldito orgullo se lo impedía

- ¿Tú lo dices?

- Sí, yo lo digo. Has sido para mí la madre que nunca conocí

- ¿Tu madre… era mi hermana?

- Sí

- ¿Ella está muerta?

- Sí

- Entiendo – El corazón se le encogió, no podría abrazarla y sentir esa sensación que le perseguía en los sueños - Tus ojos...

- Son iguales a los tuyos

- No, son iguales a los de ella

- ¿Recuerdas a Lily? – Preguntó Sirius

- ¡Lily! – Emy no pudo más y se echó a llorar - ¡Lily! No podía oír su nombre en mis sueños

- No sigas, Emy, esto no es bueno para ti

- ¿Y qué es bueno? ¿Permanecer toda mi vida entre sombras?

- Debes enterarte poco a poco, es lo mejor – Hermione se sentó a su lado y la abrazó

- Sólo una pregunta más – Emy se limpió las lágrimas de su cara y respiró profundamente - El que la salvó, un hombre que aparece en mis sueños y que se parece tanto a ti ¿Es tu padre?

- Sí, él es James Potter, mi padre

- Él también está muerto...

- Sí

- Los mató el que viene a por mí ¿no es cierto?

- Sí – Sirius cogió a Emy y la levantó – Es mejor que regresemos, ya has tenido suficiente por hoy

Volvieron al restaurante sin decir ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera mentalmente. Emy contemplaba pasar el paisaje de la carretera comarcal despacio ante sus ojos. Había muchas urbanizaciones por aquellas zonas, quizás la mayoría de turistas o de gente que se alejaba un poco de la ciudad, al fin y al cabo estaban cerca pero lo suficientemente lejos para realizar una vida de pueblo, tranquila y sin grandes agobios, así se lo había explicado Ángel en uno de sus viajes en coche hasta el hospital. Les agradecía todo lo que habían hecho por ella pero no podía permitirse el lujo de vivir de caridad el resto de sus días. Eso le hizo pensar de nuevo en lo que había sido su trabajo. "Agente del servicio de inteligencia". Sonaba a película de buenos y malos. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza tanto, que ya estaba segura de que era por pensar demasiado. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco pero era imposible. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Harry se instaló en el centro de su cabeza. Él era su familia, su sobrino, sonrió ante la idea de que ella había sido la madre que él no conoció pero, a su vez, su cara se tornó en pena, eso significaba que su hermana había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Sentía que le invadía la tristeza, aunque no se acordaba de ella exactamente, la echaba mucho de menos.

Después de comer, donde la conversación se veía forzada a hacer reír a Emy, ésta pidió que la dejasen estar sola en su cuarto, intentaría echarse la siesta para descansar algo. Quería dormirse pero quería hacerlo para soñar con todos ellos y poder descubrir algo más por sí misma.


	8. La lámpara de la Hufflepuff

8. La lámpara de la Hufflepuff

Emy no se despertó en toda la tarde y tampoco lo hizo en toda la noche. Soñaba sin cesar, veía recuerdos de su vida pasada desordenados pero claros. De niña lloraba porque su hermana la dejaba sola. Esa misma niña tocando junto a su padre delante de un piano de cola precioso, mientras veía a su madre corrigiéndola la postura para tocar más descansada y luego, delante de su armario, discutiendo con ella para ver qué ropa se ponía. Soñó con sus padres preocupados, hablando con la profesora, porque ella tenía una conducta rebelde y siempre estaba metiéndose en líos. Soñaba con un salón en donde estaban sentados a una mesa llena de comida y reían de anécdotas que una muchacha, más grande que ella, les contaba, mientras que otra, aún mayor, ponía mala cara. Luego estaba encima de un escenario, con muchas caras mirándola, mientras ella cantaba un precioso y afinado villancico. Pero los sueños cada vez eran más y más oscuros, hasta que aparecía un hombre, con el que hablaba pero no entendía lo que decía y entonces, de nuevo, la pesadilla volvía a ella.

Se encontraba de nuevo en aquel oscuro y rancio pasillo, sabiendo qué iba a pasar pero ahora entendía que, a quienes tenía a su lado, eran su padre y su madre, y querían rescatar a su hermana Lily. Intentaba que pasara lo más rápido posible, necesitaba recorrer aquel recuerdo a cámara rápida y parece que su mente la obedecía. Así se encontró de nuevo en la playa con los pies desnudos y bañados por el frío mar, que iba y venía como sus recuerdos. "Es hora de que entres en casa". Emy volvía a darse la vuelta y allí estaba ella, la anciana. La miraba sonriente pero reservada, sus cabellos blancos estaban bien recogidos, como si el viento no se atreviese a despeinarla, su ropa no se movía y, sin embargo, ella podía sentir la fuerte brisa helarla la nariz. "Entra en casa". Emy iba hacia ella sin pensar en nada más, ni en los libros sobre la arena, ni en sus zapatos. Caminaba hipnotizada hacia la anciana hasta que la perdió de vista. Subió un empinado sendero que ascendían por el acantilado y allí la estaba esperando ella. "Entra en casa y lo entenderás todo, las cosas volverán a ser como antes". Emy miró hacia la enorme casa de piedra, necesitaba unas buenas obras y el jardín también, las malas hierbas acampaban a sus anchas por todo el terreno, aunque ella sabía que no siempre había sido así. Alzó la vista para posarla en el ventanal que daba al mar, una luz azulada y tintineante se mostraba tras los cristales. Un miedo atroz comenzó a apoderarse de ella, era tan grande que no podía dar ni un solo paso, sabía que aquella era su casa pero no podía entrar en ella, algo horrible había pasado allí, algo que no estaba preparada a asimilar.

Ya no se encontraba la anciana a su lado y el cielo estaba oscuro, sin luna y sin estrellas, sólo nubarrones que querían descargar sobre ella, empaparla hasta los huesos, hasta que no sintiera su cuerpo por el frío. Oía rugir a las olas, con tal fuerza, que temía que le alcanzaran, y el viento agitaba la puerta haciendo que golpeara una y otra vez sobre el quicio de la puerta. Deseaba que aquel sonido parase, deseaba despertar, salir de allí pero su mente no se lo permitía. Giró sobre sí misma y se situó al borde del precipicio, de su boca salían palabras que no entendía, las chillaba con furia y desesperación pero no podía oírlas. El viento arreó con mayor fuerza, las olas se elevaron hacia el cielo enfurecido y estallaban como bombas contras las pobres rocas indefensas. El cielo comenzó a descargar cada gota de lluvia sobre ella y caían como agujas que le traspasaban el alma y le rompían el corazón. Chillaba y chillaba mientras su alma se quebraba en mil pedazos. Luego todo fue oscuridad, una larga y pesada soledad. No parecía tener fin, notaba su cuerpo pesado, tanto que no era capaz de moverlo, tanto que se convertía en su propia cárcel, oscura y pesada. "Abre los ojos". Se repetía. "Sólo abre los ojos" y despacio, tal que si tuviese mil años de vida para hacerlo, los fue abriendo poco a poco y le vio a él. Exactamente vio su mirada, tan verde y tan intensa como la de ella, como en la que se hubiese perdido si ella lo hubiese querido, pero no eran los ojos de una mujer los que veía, eran los de un muchacho de unos quince años, con la expresión de un hombre que ha vivido demasiadas cosas para su edad. Aquellos ojos se acompañaron de un rostro delgado, blanquecino, de líneas rectas y puras, y de un pelo revuelto y oscuro como el azabache. Aquella era la imagen que la había sacado de la oscuridad, era la imagen de...

- ¡HARRY!

- Tranquila, has estado soñando casi un día entero

- ¿Sirius?

- Dime, mi amor

- No quiero tener miedo – Ella lloraba cansada y nerviosa

- Creo que sólo basta con desearlo – Sirius recogió entre sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de Emy – Si hay algo que te ha caracterizado siempre, ha sido tu fuerza, esa misma será la que aleje el temor de ti

- Sólo tengo que ser fuerte

- Así es

- Pensar que puedo superar cualquier cosa

- Sí

- Lo haré, desde que estamos juntos siento que soy capaz de todo

- Me alegra oír eso

- Lo que dije ayer iba en serio, no permitiré que el miedo me estanque en esta vida sin sentido, recordaré a cada persona que pasó por mi lado y así seguiré mi camino, junto a ti, hacia el futuro

- ¡Cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso!

- Tienes que ayudarme

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Enséñame a conducir

- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

- Mucho y quiero ir a hablar con la policía, quiero ver ese informe que habla sobre mí

- Eso igual es más complicado

- Podríamos ir luego a hablar con el alcalde... si aún quieres seguir con el plan

- Más que nunca

- Pues entonces ya es hora de levantarse. Primero sesión con el doctor Beltrán, después iré a hablar con el médico de trauma, para que me dé el alta de rehabilitación, luego a la comisaría y al ayuntamiento, y por último me enseñarás a conducir

- ¡Te has levantado muy enérgica! Aún son la siete de la mañana

- ¡Eso es perfecto! Tenemos hasta las nueve para que aprenda a pilotar ese precioso coche que tienes ¿Quién sabe? igual termino llevando tu moto

- No adelantes acontecimientos

- Me ducho en un momento y nos vamos

A las siete y media salían por la puerta a hurtadillas, dejando una nota que decía que no aparecerían en toda la mañana. Sirius se sorprendió de que Emy aprendiera a manejar el coche tan rápido, en media hora escasa tenía el tema totalmente controlado. Lo que él no sabía es que los recuerdos se agolpaban cada vez más rápido en la mente de Emy. A ella llegaban imágenes de las miles de veces que había conducido y supo que aquel coche no era de Sirius, si no que era de ella. Después de su paseo en el deportivo rojo, ella misma condujo hasta el hospital. Insistió en que la esperara en el coche pero él no estaba por la labor, aún no le había contado todo lo que sabían del supuesto doctor Beltrán. Al final ni para uno ni para otro. Ella fue a la consulta sola mientras que Sirius se dedicó a pasear por el hospital en busca de información, si Wilcox se hacía pasar por el médico, estaba claro que le tenía recluido en alguna parte.

La sesión de aquella mañana fue muy instructiva para Emy. Hablaron de los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia sus amigos y no se cortó ni un pelo en decirle todas las mentiras que se le pasaron por la cabeza, para hacerle pensar que no significaban gran cosa para ella. A Wilcox se le iluminaba la cara de sólo oírlo y ella pudo comprobar que los chicos estaban muy acertados al desconfiar de él. Volvió a preguntarle sobre la casa y ella de nuevo le dio información errónea, por fin recordaba qué era aquello tan importante que estaban buscando, comenzó a atar cabos sueltos. Wilcox, el hombre que estuvo en su habitación, le dijo que sería ella quien le llevaría hasta la casa y así él se apuntaría la victoria frente a los demás. Su mente sabía que se refería a la casa en donde estuvo con la anciana, en la que no se atrevió a entrar. Allí había algo de valor para él y también para ella, no dejaría que nadie se acercara allí, nadie. Estaba decidida a coger el coche a la mañana siguiente y dejar que su instinto la llevara hasta la casa, ese era su plan al margen de los demás. Una vez allí, no se permitiría tener miedo. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, contestaba las preguntas del supuesto doctor, hasta que una de ellas le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Crees en la magia?

- En la de los sueños ¿Y usted?

- Supongo que también

- ¿Qué haría si tuviese poderes mágicos? – Preguntó Emy muy expectante por la contestación

- Conseguiría todo lo que me propusiese

- Es usted una persona de gran ambición, por lo que veo – Emy sonrió de forma muy sensual – Eso me gusta en las personas

- Me agrada pienses así ¿Qué harías tú?

- Exactamente lo mismo

- Pero no todos pueden poseer algo tan valioso como el poder

- No, todos no

- Por eso lo demás tendrían que...

- Se tendrían que conformar con ser plebeyos de quien lo ostente

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

- Me sorprende que usted no. Es así como funciona el mundo. Somos meros peones de quien juega la partida importante, creemos tener voz y voto pero al final se hace con nosotros lo que se quiere... hasta que nos damos cuenta... – Emy empezaba a jugar con la ironía y al parecer bastante bien, porque su interlocutor no se percataba de ello

- Sí, en parte tienes razón

- Es entonces cuando sale el instinto de supervivencia, cuando ves cuales son tus verdaderos principios ante la vida y cuando apenas puedes elegir entre el bien o el mal, conceptos que al final se quedan solamente en eso mismo, en conceptos, lo único que pondera es la supervivencia... nada más

- Sabias palabras – Wilcox la miraba con aprobación, estaba yendo por buen camino

- Hablaremos más sobre este tema doctor, ahora me tengo que ir a trauma

- ¡Ah, sí! Ya es la hora

- Nos veremos mañana, a las nueve en punto y seguiremos tratando del instinto de supervivencia, no le quepa la menor duda – Emy le guiñó un ojo y salió de allí con paso rápido hacia el departamento de traumatología

Habló con su médico y él estuvo de acuerdo en que ya no necesitaba dar más sesiones de recuperación, incluso le dijo que ella estaba mejor que él. Se despidieron cordialmente y Emy no se olvidó de agradecer todo lo que habían hecho por ella, tanto al doctor como a los enfermeros y auxiliares. No entendía muy bien porqué pero sabía que Sirius estaba en la cafetería y así era. Se sorprendió que, a cada instante, su instinto fuese cada vez mayor y que una energía desconocida para ella le invadiese el cuerpo moviendo sus pasos hacia un mismo fin, encontrar la casa y entrar en ella.

- Hola – Emy saludó a Sirius y a una chica vestida de enfermera que hablaba con él

- ¡Emy! ¿Ya terminaste?

- Sí, no tengo que volver a rehabilitación

- Me alegra saberlo ¿No me recuerdas?

- Me suena tú cara. ¡Ah! Es usted la cuñada de Ana

- Sí

- ¿Qué tal está?

- Bien ¿Y tú?

- Esta mañana mejor que nunca

- Estábamos hablando del doctor Beltrán

- ¿Exactamente de qué?

- Yo estuve a sus órdenes antes de ser ascendida. Él era un hombre muy cordial pero ahora ni siquiera me saluda. La enfermera que trabaja con él me ha dicho que incluso le cambió la letra, algo le ha debido pasar pero no seré yo quien se lo pregunte

- ¿No sabrás dónde vive? – Sirius necesitaba esa información, así podría entrar en la casa y ver si el pobre hombre seguía vivo

- Sí, claro, trabajé con él muchos años y he ido varias veces a su casa en cenas y reuniones con mi marido y un grupo más de gente, antes éramos amigos, pero ahora...

- No debes preocuparte, seguro que se le pasa, una mala racha la tenemos todos – Emy sonrió en señal de consuelo – Tenemos que irnos Sirius, hemos quedado

- Es cierto, gracias por todo

- No hay de qué, den recuerdos a Ángel y Lola, igual, con un poco de suerte, el sábado tengo la noche libre y voy a verte cantar – Escribió la dirección en una servilleta y se la entregó a Sirius

- Gracias – Le dio un apretón de manos y le lanzó una sonrisa – Es mejor que no se lo digas a nadie

- Claro, pasa por allí y tomamos unas copas – Emy se despidió con un par de besos y se marcharon de allí, sabía que Sirius no tardaría en presentarse en esa casa

- ¿Qué se supone qué haces? – Preguntó Emy al ver que Sirius pretendía conducir – Me toca a mí

- Está bien pero no corras

- No lo haré – Hizo contacto con la llave y pisó el acelerador, se sentía tan bien al volante de aquel coche

- Te veo muy segura hoy ¿Qué tal fue la sesión?

- Muy bien, he descubierto muchas cosas de mi misma, ya lo verás

- Te estás volviendo misteriosa

- Tengo que conservar mi encanto

- Creo que a mí ya me tienes más que encantado

Se dirigieron a la comisaría central y allí hablaron con los dos inspectores que llevaban su caso. No les quedó más remedio que dejarle leer su informe, de hecho, se sentían capaces de hacer lo que ella les pidiese. Emy puso total atención a cada una de las palabras que le contaban su vida. Llegó a España a los quince años, sacó la nacionalidad conservando la anterior, estudió tres carreras en Madrid, Historia, Literatura y Ciencias Antiguas en tan sólo seis años. Su coeficiente intelectual estaba marcado en el informe, ciento treinta y cinco, estaba casi en el apartado de superdotados, eso la enorgulleció. Se doctoró y sacó la convalecencia para que los títulos fuesen válidos en Gran Bretaña. Emy leía como hipnotizada que había nacido en Londres, el seis de junio de 1962, era hija de Thomas y Margaret Evans y a su vez hermana de Petunia y Lilian. Trabajó en la universidad y luego ingresó en el Departamento de Inteligencia del Ministerio de Defensa como investigadora de documentos antiguos, para luego ejercer de agente activo del servicio de inteligencia hasta el año 1995, en el que, en el mes de mayo, dejó el trabajo sin saber qué más empleos había tenido. Vio los detalles de cuando la encontraron, incluso fotografías del estado en el que estaba, ni siquiera se ruborizó al verse desnuda frente a aquellos hombres, sólo pasaba una pregunta por su mente ¿Cómo llegué hasta allí? Salieron de la comisaria sin decir nada, Sirius la miraba intrigado por sus pensamientos pero ella no soltó ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron al ayuntamiento.

El alcalde de la comarca los recibió de mil amores, era uno de los amigos de la pandilla de Emy cuando eran jóvenes. Le explicaron sus planes y él les dio, encantado por la noticia, un papel en el que les detallaba los requisitos necesarios, indicándoles que el sábado de esa misma semana tenía hueco a la una para casarles en el Palacio de la Magdalena. A Emy le pareció una idea excelente pero luego comprobó que no era tan fácil como había pensado, Sirius no tenía allí los papeles que le pedían que confirmaran que no estaba casado anteriormente.

- Creo que no vamos a poder cumplir con nuestro deseo

- No te preocupes, Emy, no hay nada que la magia no pueda acelerar

- ¿Magia? ¡No me hagas reír!

- Tengo que decirte una cosa – Sirius se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, resignado ya a que ella condujese durante todo el día – Estuve casado hace años pero ella murió

- No sé porque pero lo sabía ¿Cómo no iba a cazarte alguna mujer? – Emy sonrió sin darle importancia – Espero que guardes gratos recuerdos de ella, seguro que era una buena mujer

- Sí, lo era, aunque yo no fui un buen marido

- Me cuesta creer eso

- Amaba a otra mujer cuando la di el sí quiero, nunca debí hacerlo, no fui honesto con ella

- Lo importante es que ella te amaba, seguro que eso le bastó, espero que te proteja desde donde quiera que esté

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme

- Ni tú a mí – Se besaron largo rato en el aparcamiento y luego se marcharon hacia el restaurante

Después de comer, Emy quiso echarse una siesta y los chicos y Sirius vieron la oportunidad perfecta para investigar en la casa del doctor Beltrán. A los cinco minutos de marcharse, Emy salió en silencio por la puerta hacia el garaje. Estaba segura que Ángel y Lola no la podían oír, aún tenían que recoger la cocina y siempre lo hacían con la música un poco subida. Sacó el coche sin arrancarlo hasta la carretera, cerró con cuidado el garaje y dio gracias a que hacia un día tan magnífico, que nadie pasaba por la plaza, así se marcharía sin ser vista. Sin embargo, algo le decía que unos ojos estaban posados en ella. Arrancó el coche y salió pitando de allí.

Iba por una carretera de tercera, estrecha y con un pavimento muy malo. Era paralela al mar, sentía que estaba cerca de ella y oía en su cabeza una y otra vez "Es hora de que entres en casa". Miró por el retrovisor subiendo una cuesta pronunciada y a lo lejos pudo ver que la seguía un coche. De inmediato, supo que Beltrán la estaba espiando. Maldijo unas cuantas veces y cambió el rumbo pero al hacerlo, le pareció que pasaba por delante de un camino dentro de una espesa arboleda. Aquella era la entrada, subió aún más y paró el coche, salió de él y allí abajo pudo ver dos casas separadas por una extensión de tierra. Una era pequeña y de madera, mientras que la otra era grande y de piedra. Hubiese jurado que había alguien al pie del acantilado. Lo había encontrado, mañana volvería. Oyó que un coche se aproximaba y sintió unas enormes ganas de volverse invisible, movió sus manos y los setos crecieron delante de ella. El coche pasó de largo siguiendo la carretera que comenzaba a descender.

No supo el tiempo que pasó mirando sus manos, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleó recorrerle cada dedo. Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Acababa de hacer magia. Comenzó a imaginarse que podía aparecer delante de la casa, para saber si la anciana estaba allí, esperándola y entonces su cuerpo pareció flotar. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estaba contemplando la playa al borde del precipicio.

- Mi niña, ya has vuelto, te he echado tanto de menos

- Esto es sólo un sueño

- Si es lo que crees, tú tienes el poder de convertirlo en realidad

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy tu abuela

- ¿Por qué no te recuerdo?

- Él te ha estado envenenado, menos mal que fuiste lista e hiciste caso a Lily y a Merlín

- ¿Eran ellos quienes me decían que no tomara las pastillas?

- Así es

- Pero de eso ya hace tiempo y sigo sin recordarte

- Es complicado, Emy, eres tú quien no quiere recordar

- Eso no es cierto

- Tu vida ha sido muy dura, tu mente sólo quiere proteger a tu corazón

- Necesito recuperar mi vida

- Entra en la casa, ponte debajo de la lámpara y comienza a ser dueña de tu existencia

- Hay algo dentro de ella que me lo impide

- Sólo son recuerdos, Emy, no temas enfrentarte a ellos, conseguiste reponerte de todo lo que pasó gracias al amor de Sirius y de Harry. Ellos son tu familia, quienes te quieren de verdad, junto con todos tus amigos. Al final, te diste cuenta de lo afortunada que habías sido por encontrar en tu vida a todas esas personas, las que estaban vivas y las que se quedaron atrás

- Mi corazón se partirá en mil pedazos

- Quizás pero, día a día, podrás recomponerlos, dejándote querer por tu gente, con quien debes estar y a quien debes ayudar

- ¿Ayudar?

- Sí, Emy, ellos te necesitan ahora más que nunca, por eso te han dado una segunda oportunidad. Demuestra el valor tan inmenso que reside en tu corazón y enfréntate a ti misma para poder cumplir con tu destino

- Si no lo hago...

- Tarde o temprano todos morirán bajo la mano de la oscuridad

- Llévame hasta allí – Emy salió detrás de su abuela, se fijó que no caminaba sino que surcaba la hierba arrastrando su largo camisón blanco

- Entra en la casa y permanece debajo de la lámpara. El poder de las Hufflepuff te devolverá cada uno de tus dones

Emy subió las dos anchas escaleras que la separaban de la puerta principal de la casa. Con la mano temblorosa giró la manecilla de la puerta y sonó el chirrío de las bisagras, hacía mucho que nadie entraba por allí. Una gran recepción en color gránate estaba frente a ella con una magnifica escalera central que ascendía al piso superior. Miró hacia el techo y allí estaba la lámpara. Era impresionante, grande, brillante y muy hermosa, no había la menor duda que estaba llena de magia, inspiraba una gran ternura y amor. Se colocó debajo de ella y extendió los brazos hacia arriba. No supo porqué le venían unas palabras a la mente.

- Invoco al poder de las Hufflepuff

La lámpara se fue iluminando poco a poco hasta iluminar la estancia entera y con ella a Emy. Sentía una energía positiva recorrerle el cuerpo, fue como encender una potente bombilla en medio de una mazmorra oscura. Las dudas desaparecían y el miedo huía con ellas. Su corazón se ensanchaba de pura felicidad, no podía evitar sonreír mientras la luz inundaba cada rincón de su perdida y desorientada alma. Realmente sentía que volvía a casa, sentía que abrazaba a su hermana y a James. Oía las voces de Lily y de Merlín "estás en casa". Podía oler el perfume suave de lavanda que ella usaba y el olor a hojas caídas que el anciano mago desprendía. Escuchó el rumor de un piano a lo lejos, sabía que era su padre tocando la primera canción que ella aprendió a tocar y luego sintió a su madre, la notaba pegada a su espalda, atrapándola con una mano por encima del pecho mientras que con la otra le peinaba suavemente el pelo con dedos. "Te echaré de menos pero al menos sabré que estás protegiendo a Harry" "Mamá" "Sé fuerte mi niña y quiere mucho a Sirius, él te dará la felicidad". Su corazón se encogió al notar que ella se separaba pero oyó a dos personas "Cuida de nuestro Harry".

- ¡Lo haré! – Emy abrió los ojos y seguía encima de la colina, al lado del coche y detrás de los matorrales que la escondían – No ha sido un sueño, yo sé que no lo ha sido

Con un movimiento suave de su mano, como si ella al mover el aire pudiera mover los arbustos, los hizo apartarse sin el menor esfuerzo ni casi concentración. Sonrió, ya no le temblaba la mano por hacer magia, sabía que ahora formaba parte de ella. Se montó en el coche y descendió a una buena velocidad por el puerto de montaña hasta llegar al pueblo. No se había dado cuenta que era tarde y es que la luz empezaba a escasear, si Sirius había vuelto, iba a tener problemas.

Nada más entrar en la plaza del pueblo vio que todos la esperaban sentados en el bordillo de la acera mientras que Sirius iba y venía caminando nervioso. Tenía que pensar algo antes de bajar del coche. Ellos vieron que se aproximaba y se levantaron, ahora permanecían de pie junto a su prometido, todos tenían cara de poco amigos. "Mierda ¿Y ahora qué digo? Piensa, Emy, piensa". Llevó el auto hasta el garaje y salió de él despacio. Camina insegura hasta ellos y a medida que se acercaba iba viendo como sus caras cambiaban a asombro.

- Tienes la misma imagen que antes de desaparecer – Dijo atónita Hermione

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Sirius estaba furioso - ¿Es que acaso piensas que podemos vivir de susto en susto? ¿ES QUE NO TE QUEDA CONSIDERACIÓN ALGUNA?

Emy se miró en la cristalera del restaurante. Realmente estaba cambiada, ahora su pelo era claro, aunque se veía que la base seguía siendo rojiza, le habían salido muchas mechas rubias y su pelo había crecido considerablemente. Se sorprendió de verse así, no por el cambio, sino por la familiaridad que le repercutía. Durante el viaje de vuelta pensaba que nada más verles se acordaría de todo lo que había vivido junto a ellos en momentos pasados pero ahora que estaba allí, sus caras no le aportaban ningún recuerdo más alejado de cuando habían venido al pueblo. Sintió que algo había fallado y que encima Sirius estaba enfadado con razón.

- ¿NO VAS A CONTESTAR? ¿ESO ES LO QUE TE IMPORTAMOS?

- NO – Emy se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba cada vez más confundida ¿Había sido sólo un sueño? - ¡Me importáis mucho!

- Y nos lo demuestras marchándote con el coche sin decir nada a nadie, muy bien ¿Para eso querías que te enseñara a conducir? ¿Para alejarte de mí?

- No, Sirius, no pienses eso. Yo... me levanté y no estabais... sólo quise ir a dar una vuelta... se me hizo tarde... nada más

- Tú no lo entiendes – Ginny le habló con cariño – Nosotros estamos preocupados por ti

- ¡ELLA QUÉ VA A ENTENDER! – Exclamó furioso Harry – Vive en su particular mundo de "todo va bien"

- ¿Por qué no me lo explicas, Harry? – Emy sintió una rabia incontrolada en su interior, aunque sabía que había hecho algo mal, no era él quien mejor podía acusarla, era como si ella supiese que Harry había hecho cosas peores – Quizás si lo hagas sea la conversación más larga que hemos mantenido hasta el momento

- ¡Hasta TÚ momento! – Explotó el muchacho – Pero estaré encantado de hacerlo. WILCOX Y VOLDEMORT QUIEREN VERTE MUERTA

- Si así fuese – Emy contestó con mucha calma, sorprendiendo a los demás por adoptar la misma posición que solía tener antes de alejarse de ellos – Yo ya estaría muerta. Wilcox apareció en el hospital antes de que yo pudiese mover un solo dedo y con respecto a Voldemort – Sintió un pinchazo en donde se suponía que tenía la cicatriz – Te recuerdo que él no sabe de mi existencia todavía

- Sigues sin entenderlo, Emy – Ron intentó calmar el ambiente explicándoselo de manera dulce – Esa clase de gente utiliza cualquier cosa o persona para llegar a su objetivo, por eso nos fuimos esta tarde, teníamos que encontrar a una persona

- ¿Y lo hicisteis?

- Sí, Emy, lo hicimos – Contestó Sirius – Pero ya está muerto, Wilcox lo ha matado

- Lo... lo siento – Una inmensa pena le nació en el corazón, sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas – Yo nunca he querido ser un problema y mucho menos un disgusto

- No llores, por favor – Sirius fue hacia ella a pesar de las miradas severas de su ahijado – Me prometí no volver a hacerte llorar en la vida

- Es felicidad, Sirius, sé que si no me amaras tanto no te preocuparías por mí – Emy se abrazó a él – Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento

Se le apagaron las palabras. Una imagen clara apareció en la mente de Emy. Un hombre alto y bien parecido apuntaba con una vara de madera a un Sirius indefenso mientras que los chicos le apuntaban a él.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó atónito Sirius

- ¿Él qué?

- ¿Has tenido una... premonición?

- ¡Jajaja! ¿Qué? Creo que has visto demasiado la televisión hoy, cariño

- Hubiese creído...

- ¿Conque al final cogiste mi coche? – Ángel salió vestido de cocinero del restaurante

- Lo siento, haré lo que me pidas

- ¿A sí? Pues ya puedes ayudar esta noche porque me ha fallado un camarero

- Ahora mismo entro y me pongo a ello – Emy vio la oportunidad perfecta para salir de aquello sin dar explicaciones, dio un beso a Sirius y entró después de Ángel

Cayó en la cama rendida, intentaba no dormirse mientras Sirius le hablaba pero todo se tornó en oscuridad casi al instante.


	9. Salto mortal

9. Salto mortal

Se despertó de golpe. Había soñado con la abuela y sabía qué debía hacer para que todo volviese a la normalidad. Se duchó disfrutando de cada gota de agua. Sentía una fuerza inusitada esa mañana, eligió la ropa con sumo cuidado, guapa pero cómoda, quizás necesitara libertad de movimientos. Dejó su ya largo pelo rubio cobrizo suelto pero sujetado en la parte alta con una horquilla y se presentó en la cocina. Aquella mañana estaba todo el plantel desayunando a la misma hora, las ocho y media, y lo más extraño es que era miércoles y el restaurante no habría, con lo que ni Ángel ni Lola tenían porque madrugar.

- Buenos días

- Hola – Dijeron algunos

- Buenos días – Sirius sonrió – Parece que esta noche has dormido de maravilla, ni te has movido

- Sí, ha sido una noche perfecta... de un solo tirón. Esta mañana me siento con fuerzas renovadas e incluso soy capaz de arrancar una sonrisa a Harry – Se acercó a él por detrás, le revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente, justo en la cicatriz, dejando al muchacho con cara de sorpresa - ¿Me vas a llevar tú, Ángel?

- No, como ya veo que eres autosuficiente, te puedes ir sola cogiendo un taxi

- ¡Ah! – Dijo Emy cortada pero gratamente sorprendida

- Te vamos a llevar nosotros – Contestó Sirius

- Ya decía yo que me daban mucha manga ancha

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – El sonriente novio se levantó de la mesa y le hizo una señal a Emy para que saliera con ella al salón – Ayer vino el alcalde

- ¿Qué quería?

- Informarme que se va de vacaciones y que no puede casarnos hasta el viernes veintinueve, a la una en el Palacio de la Magdalena

- ¿Le dijiste que sí?

- Le contesté que la boda quedaba aplazada porque regresó una zorrita francesa muy mona ¡Claro que le dije que de acuerdo!

- Si veo que esa se acerca a menos de un metro de ti, tendré que arañarla, jejeje – Emy rodeó a Sirius con sus brazos y le besó apasionadamente - ¿Sabes que te quiero?

- ¿Todavía?

- Siempre

Salieron veinte minutos después, montaron en el deportivo rojo y Sirius le dejó conducir. Emy puso música y fue cantando todas las canciones que salían en la radio. Los chicos se miraban y hablaban entre ellos mentalmente cosas como "parece que va recuperando la memoria" "se la ve hoy muy enérgica" "será porque está con Sirius" pero Harry sólo decía "está actuando, ella siempre decía que no le gustaba mentir, aunque actuar se la da de miedo". Emy no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario pero como se suponía que no oía nada, tuvo que callarse.

Entraron en el departamento de psiquiatría cinco minutos antes de la hora de consulta. Estaban expectantes ante cómo se resolvería hoy la aparición de Wilcox, ya que el cadáver del pobre doctor Beltrán lo encontró "casualmente" la policía.

- Soy un desastre, no fui al baño antes de salir de casa. Aún tengo tiempo, así que si aparece el doctor, le decís que ahora vuelvo y, por favor, no le tiréis ninguna mascota a la cara – Emy salió a paso rápido por el pasillo contrario, riéndose de su propia gracia

Se sentaron en la sala de espera pero nada más hacerlo, la puerta del despacho del supuesto doctor se abrió y desde dentro alguien dijo "Emily, pase". Primero entró Sirius y luego los cuatro muchachos, la sorpresa fue mayúscula. Wilcox les estaba esperando con la varita en la mano y no tardó ni un segundo en apuntar a la sien de Sirius, sin que éste pudiese hacer nada.

- ¿Tenéis siempre que meteros en todo?

- ¿Qué tal, profesor? ¿Pasando unas buenas vacaciones? – Preguntó con asco Ginny, sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita

- ¡Qué placer sería mataros a todos!

- Nosotros nos cansaremos menos, le mataremos entre los cinco – Respondió Ron

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Doctor Beltrán? Ahora es mucho más atractivo que antes – Emy sonrió complacida al ver que la situación era la misma que había visualizado

- ¿Emy? – Wilcox no daba crédito al nuevo comportamiento de la mujer

- Sí, querido, parece que no estás en una buena situación ¿Quieres que te saque de ella?

- Veo que has recuperado tu habitual imagen – Wilcox la miró de arriba a bajo

- Lo hemos hecho todos ¿No?

- Me encanta tu humor, siempre eres espléndida con tu ironía... Ahora que te miro bien, toda tú está espléndida, por supuesto

- No te pongas grosero delante de los muchachos, Mark, me vas a hacer sentir vergüenza ajena – Emy se acercó a él como quien se acerca a una mascota cariñosa – Es una pena que no recuerde nuestros viejos tiempos ¿Me lié contigo?

- Estuviste a punto

- ¿O sea, que al final fui lista? Un error menos en mi vida, al menos eso creo – Pasó tan cerca que Wilcox la atrapó y la puso de rehén delante de él – No hacia falta que te pusieras disfraz, Mark, aún así no te habría reconocido. No lo hice con Sirius, no creo que lo hubiese hecho contigo

- Era porque necesitaba información, querida

- Ya sabía yo que no estabas aquí para matarme, se ve que me tienes cariño

- Te podría demostrar cuanto ahora mismo

- ¡PON UNA SOLA MANO DONDE NO DEBES Y TE MATO! – Sirius tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre

- No te preocupes, mi amor, sólo quiere que le lleve a un sitio ¿verdad?

- ¿Lo harás?

- Si a cambio me prometes dejar a mi gente y a mí en paz, haré lo que sea

- ¡Claro, querida! Será una pena que no estés junto a mí pero si es eso lo que quieres a cambio…

- ¿Nos vamos entonces? – Intentó dar un paso hacia delante pero él la paró

- Si te parece iremos algo más rápido con la magia

- ¿Magia? Ya empezamos con esas tonterías

- Recuerda, utilizarla para conseguir lo que uno quiere

- Ya te dije que si yo tuviese magia haría exactamente lo mismo que tú, conseguiría todos mis propósitos y como ves, de momento no está siendo así, claro que sólo de momento... – Emy sonrió a Harry, tiró un beso a Sirius y terminó guiñando un ojo... luego desapareció junto a Wilcox

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Ron

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Ginny

- Quizás ella ha recuperado la memoria – Propuso Hermione

- No, no me mira como si lo hubiese hecho... pero su aspecto... si supiésemos dónde estuvo ayer – Harry miró a su padrino, estaba sonriendo, parecía feliz – Sirius ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿No oléis eso? – Los demás aspiraron – Es lavanda ¡Es lavanda! Con cierto aroma a mar... Emy ha recuperado los poderes y se le ha llevado a la casa

- ¡Pero eso es lo que él quería! – Harry no entendía qué tenía eso de bueno

- Con lo rebuscada que es tu tía, creo que le está dando un buen escarmiento ¡Tenemos que ir allí!

Salieron corriendo por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al coche. Nada más salir, se llevaron una sorpresa. Cuando habían entrado al hospital, hacía un día claro, despejado, uno de esos que ya desde primera hora anunciaba calor y en el que el aire descansaba suavemente sobre sus cabezas. Sin embargo, ahora se podía ver como a los lejos, proveniente del norte, se acercaba una tormenta, más bien una galerna, de nubes tan negras como la noche y cargadas de fuertes lluvias. Dentro de unos minutos estarían debajo de un viento huracanado mientras el agua descargaba con furia sobre ellos. Arrancaron pitando el coche y se dirigieron hacia la gran casa de piedra junto al acantilado. Allí exactamente, junto al precipicio, era donde estaban Emy y Wilcox.

- ¿Ves la playa? – Preguntó melosamente ella mientras el viento le mecía su melena y las primeras gotas comenzaba a caer

- Sí

- Allí me encontraron – Soltó una carcajada – Parece absurdo que, durante más de un mes, hayas estado buscando un lugar que ha aparecido en todos los periódicos, creo que tu virtud no es la inteligencia

- ¡Aquí no hay ninguna casa!

- Hay que tener fe, que no lo veas, no significa que no esté – Emy volvió a reírse, sin embargo sentía que su risa era ácido en su boca - ¿Qué hay dentro de esa casa que te interese tanto?

- No te lo voy a decir

- ¿Ah, no? – Movió su mano y Wilcox se desplazó tres pasos más hacia el vacío, permaneciendo en el aire y sólo sujeto por la magia de Emy - ¿Ves las rocas? ¿Son puntiagudas?

- Te mataré en tu primer descuido

- Piensas que puedes desaparecer así como así ¿verdad? Esperas que te deje caer para esfumarte en el aire... Sí, yo también lo pensaría si estuviese en tu lugar pero este sitio es más de lo que ves y mucho más de lo que puedes controlar. Aquí mando yo... con lo cual siento decirte que, sin varita y sin poder desaparecer, si te suelto... te caes y te matas... que quede claro que te matas tú solo, vamos que yo no voy a tener nada que ver

- Es un farol

- Bueno, tú lo has querido – Emy sentía la furia acercarse a su corazón de la misma manera que la tormenta se acercaba a ella. Cerró la mano y Wilcox cayó al vacío. A veinte centímetros de la roca se quedó completamente quieto y volvió a subir – Creo que nunca hasta ahora tuve un yoyo y creo que no soy buena jugando, mira que en una de esas te estrellas y yo no descubro qué coño te interesa tanto de mi casa

- Le interesa a él

- ¿A quién?

- Al Señor Oscuro, no es para mí...

- Eso lo doy por descontado pero ¿El qué?

- La biblioteca

- Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia – Volvió a soltarle y esta vez le dejó a diez centímetros – Te digo que no soy buena en este juego. Comencemos ¿Qué le interesa tanto de mi biblioteca?

- Es un libro

- Ya me estoy cansando

- ¡No, no! – Wilcox sudaba por cada poro de su piel pero no se notaba, ya que estaba completamente empapado por haber estado tan cerca de las rocas, el mar estaba embravecido y la lluvia ahora caía con mayor intensidad – Habla sobre cómo dominar el tiempo y el espacio, él quiere ese libro

- Y si tú se lo consigues serías el segundo después de él y todos te respetarían...

- Sí – El hombre temblaba de miedo y frío, porque el viento del norte le pegaba la ropa mojada al cuerpo

- Te explicaré una cosa, sólo por lo guapo que eres. Si yo fuese tu señor y te mandaría a buscar ese libro, nunca llegarías a ser segundo porque, en cuanto lo tuviese en mi poder, te mataría

- ¡No, no, no! Él me premiaría por llevarle semejante presente

- Eres muy tonto pero mucho. Premisa: si yo no soy mala y tengo ese planteamiento ¿Qué haría una mente perversa? Algo mucho peor, querido, no dejaría ni la más mínima huella de que ese libro existe, porque la información que contiene, es lo más valioso que puede haber dentro del mundo de la magia y sólo la puede poseer uno, así que tú sobrarías, mi tonto amigo Mark Wilcox

- Entonces me da igual morir ahora – Gritaba enfurecido tanto por su rabia como porque el viento le silbaba fuerte en los oídos

- Pues sí pero hay dos cosas que voy a hacer, una es dejarte vivir y otra mostrarte ese libro tan particular. Si tú consigues descifrar el libro, te dejaré salir de aquí y contárselo a él para que compruebes si yo estaba en un error – Otro movimiento de mano y Wilcox estaba pegado junto a Emy – No te hagas ilusiones, no eres mi tipo – Acto seguido estaban delante de las escaleras

Emy hizo que su rehén no pudiese ni ver ni oír hasta que no entraron en la biblioteca. Luego giró las estanterías y se puso delante de una de ella, posó su mano en la pared y ésta se abrió dejando paso a un cuarto pequeño y oscuro. Apuntó su dedo a la oreja de Wilcox y luego le habló con un tono de lo más cínico.

- Para que veas que soy una mujer muy hospitalaria, te dejaré tu propio cuarto, eso sí, no tengo toallas para que te seques, esperemos que no cojas una pulmonía. Ven, siéntate aquí – Le guió hasta una silla, ya que él seguía sin poder ver pero ahora sí que podía escuchar - Volverás a sentir de nuevo una sordera momentánea pero solo serán unos minutos, luego verás pero no oirás ¡Ah! Te dejo a dos amigos, son los antiguos dueños de la casa. Ten cuidado porque son muy poderosos y tienen malas pulgas con la gente que no les inspira confianza. Ahora no me puedo quedar contigo, tengo cosas que hacer. Te recomiendo que te apliques, ya que no saldrás de aquí hasta que no me respondas unas cuantas preguntas sobre el libro, tienes toda una vela para poder descubrir por ti mismo los misterios de la magia. Francamente no sé cuánto dura una vela, no me gustaría dejarte morir de hambre o de sed pero seguro que así lo coges con más ahínco

- En cuanto cometas el más mínimo error, te mataré

- Claro, claro, no se me ha olvidado, no te apures, lo recordaré

Dejaron el coche rojo aparcado en la entrada, totalmente encharcada, de la casa de madera que ahora pertenecía a Remus y Bella. Miraron dentro, por si a ella se le hubiese ocurrido llevarle a allí en vez de a la verdadera casa. No estaba. Salieron al jardín, de allí al sendero, en menos de un minuto ya estaban empapados. Mientras caminaban hacia la casa, dados la mano para no caerse por el precipicio debido al fuerte viento, miraban por si ella pudiese estar en la playa pero les era difícil, parecían las doce de la noche.

- Sirius ¿No hechizó Emy la casa al irnos el año pasado?

- Sí, Harry, sólo puede entrar ella y nosotros, nadie más, a no ser que entre con Emy - Sirius iba el primero, llegaron a paso lento pero firme y entraron por la puerta de atrás, la verja no se resistió ante la mano de Sirius – Ya están dentro, la puerta está entreabierta

- Coger fuerte las varitas – Dijo Harry – Si es necesario, acabaremos con él

Entraron despacio en la enorme cocina dejando huellas a cada paso. Todo seguía igual que siempre, incluso se conservaba limpia y con el aire fresco, como si la casa hubiese permanecido ventilada y habitada durante todo el año. Llegaron al vestíbulo, se les había olvidado la majestuosidad de aquella casa. Ginny miraba en todas direcciones, admirando cada rincón de la mansión. Fueron hacia el salón, todo estaba colocado en su lugar pero nadie estaba allí ni tampoco se oía nada. Miraron en el baño y nada, incluso en los armarios de debajo de la escalera y nada. Decidieron subir a la planta de arriba, quizás Emy estuviese en el cuarto de la abuela pero justo cuando ellos subían, la abuela Sunny bajaba.

- ¿Es este mi nieto favorito? – Preguntó risueña la fantasmal anciana a modo de saludo

- ¡Abuela! Hemos venido a buscar a Emy – Harry estaba muy nervioso

- Después del tiempo que llevo esperando ¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu bisabuela?

- Hola, abuela, se te ve muy bien

- Sí, es que tuve una limpieza de espíritu hace poco – Dijo riéndose

- ¡Sunny! No estamos para bromas, Emy ha desaparecido con un hombre peligroso

- ¿Celoso, Sirius?

- No, Sunny, preocupado – Estaba que echaba chispas

- Se acaba de marchar, tenía planes

- ¿Se ha marchado? – Preguntó Harry decepcionado

- Sólo va aprovechar el día tan bueno que hace para darse un chapuzón

- ¿Ha bajado a la playa? – Sirius estaba desconcertado – Hemos venido por atrás y no estaba en la playa, además, por si no lo sabes, estamos en medio de una galerna

- Yo no he dicho que haya ido a la playa – Sunny sonrió abiertamente – Tenéis que darle un tiempo, ella vuelve a tener todos sus poderes y por lo que veo también su carácter tan marcado, hacia mucho que no llovía por el mal humor de mi nieta

- Dime dónde está – A Sirius no le agradaban los jueguecitos de la abuela

- Aún no recuerda casi nada, así que...

- ¡El acantilado! – Soltó Harry de repente - ¡Va a saltar por el acantilado!

Un grito ahogado sonó a la vez de Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Bajaron corriendo hasta la cocina, salieron al jardín y comprobaron que el tiempo había empeorado aún más. Las olas rompían con fuerza sobre las rocas mientras le decían a Harry "Ella tiene miedo". El viento silbaba canciones de horror que sólo oía Hermione con la estrofa: "Ella tiene miedo". Un rayo cayó cerca del peñón iluminando la zona para que los cinco pudiesen comprobar que Emy estaba al borde del acantilado. Ginny sintió como el rayo le dijo: "Ella tiene miedo" y bajo los pies de Ron, la tierra temblaba mientras le trasmitía con pulsos: "Ella tiene miedo".

- Ella tiene miedo – Dijeron los cuatro a la vez pero Sirius ya no les oía

- ¡Emy! ¡Emy! – Gritaba desesperado mientras intentaba llegar a ella luchando contra el viento y la lluvia - ¡Emy! ¡Vuelve!

El viento llegó hasta ella trayendo la súplica de su prometido. Miró hacia atrás y le vio correr hacia ella. Su corazón se arrugó, si había algo que ella desease, era recordarlo a él, no quería perderse ni un segundo de su historia. Sonrió al verle, levantó la mano para saludarlo, aún estaba a cierta distancia. Los chicos le seguían detrás, debían estar preocupados, era normal pero tenía que hacerlo, sabía que era la única manera de recuperar su vida, de encauzar la vida de todos. Era un salto de fe, sólo un salto hacia el vacío. Pensó en todos los huesos que ya se había roto y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, no volver a romperse ningún otro. Corrió hacia atrás, los demás pararon al pensar que se iba a reunir con ellos pero Emy también paró. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia en su rostro. Susurró un débil "os quiero" y se dio la vuelta. Corrió como si la vida fuese en ello y de hecho era así. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el extremo del acantilado y a cada paso sentía que la fuerza le acompañaba. En el último paso, se impulsó hacia delante todo lo que pudo y voló un momento para luego descender a gran velocidad hacia el mar. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía distinguir si se iba a estrellar contra las rocas o por el contrario caería como un rayo en el mar. Llevó los brazos hacia delante y los juntó, luego llegó el impacto limpio, rápido y preciso, el agua fría empapaba su cuerpo helando hasta su cerebro. Abajo todo era paz, la misma que anhelaba desde hacía más de un mes. Ningún sonido llegaba a sus oídos, su mente estaba vacía, en blanco. Buceaba a través del agua cristalina, sus ojos se acostumbraban con rapidez a la aureola verdosa oscura del fondo del mar, hasta que centró la atención en el suelo, donde vio una luz intensa. Llegó a ella como un relámpago y todo cambio en apenas un instante.

Como si estuviese sentada en la primera fila del cine, veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Ya no era un sueño en donde no oía conversaciones o veía las caras borrosas. Ahora se encontraba en el salón de su casa de Londres, no debía de tener más de seis años y estaba sentada al piano con su padre a un lado y su madre al otro. Le enseñaban una melodía mientras cantaban alegres y la abrazaban y besaban, se sentía tan querida y arropada. Otra niña intentaba estudiar en la mesa del comedor y en su cara se podía ver que no estaba de acuerdo con aquella situación. Los recuerdos pasaban rápido y a medida que lo hacían, Emy se iba llenando de las sensaciones que en su tiempo había vivido. La relación con sus padres, con su hermana mayor Petunia y con su otra hermana, casi siempre ausente a su pesar, Lily. Allí estaban las dos, la menor metida en la cama mientras que la mayor la arropaba y luego se sentaba a contarle el cuento preferido de la pequeña Emy, el día en que conoció a su príncipe azul, el joven Sirius Black. Se rió de lo lindo al ver aquella escena, aunque lloraba a su vez.

Poco a poco fue viéndose crecer y cambiar. Un resentimiento extraño la rodeaba, su carácter era ambiguo, a veces era una joven educada, sencilla, sincera, dulce y risueña pero otras era la pena andando por la casa, con una especie de rabia contenida que hacía que su cara se frunciese a la altura de la frente. Era en esas ocasiones cuando se convertía en una insolente respondona y rebelde, que no atendía a ninguna orden o explicación y así fue observando la preocupación que les acarreaba a sus padres y la aversión que nacía en su hermana mayor hacia ella. Pero la Emy adulta seguía entendiendo a la preadolescente que fue, lo único que quería era tener a su familia unida bajo el techo de su hogar. Que entendiera la situación, no significaba que viera la ironía de su comportamiento, ya que con su actitud, lo que había logrado, fue dividir más a la familia que le quedaba. Cada vez era más distanciada su actitud cariñosa, sólo reservada a las pocas ocasiones en las que se encontraba Lily. Su hermana era incapaz de echarle un sermón o reñirla, se limitaba a estar con ella y contarle las maravillosas aventuras de su particular colegio pero luego siempre llegaba la cruel despedida y allí se quedaba ella, echa polvo durante semanas, añorando tanto a Lily que le dolía respirar e incluso se ponía enferma de verdad y acababa convaleciente en la cama, por las altas fiebres que le provocaba su apatía.

Una tarde, apunto de anochecer, apareció él ante la joven Emy. Justo cuando Petunia se había casado con un hombre asqueroso, que no quería saber nada de la familia de su mujer, y tuvo que ver con impotencia como sus padres ni siquiera fueron invitados a la boda. Su misterioso tío Tom, volvía de un viaje y traía aventuras que contar con su típico tono austero y asertivo. De ese modo fue accediendo a ella para luego comenzar largas conversaciones sobre que lo más importante en esta vida, no residía en el bien o el mal, sino en el poder de realizar lo que a cada uno le venga en gana. La ingenua niña vio una puerta abierta, ella quería parte de ese poder para hacer realidad su sueño, tener a su familia, sobre todo a Lily, a su lado. No fue agradable recordar las muchas barbaridades que había cometido a sus trece años, una delincuente precoz que dio de bruces en varias ocasiones en el calabozo pero menos agradable era tener que ver la cara de preocupación de sus padres, una inquietud que les consumía sus vidas, todo por su culpa. Y mientras, Tom le seguía trayendo regalos fantásticos que luego vendía por una buena cantidad de dinero para comprarse y hacer lo que le viniese en gana. A él le hacía gracia la manera de ser de su joven sobrina, sin embargo, se notaba que era un hombre de un carácter endemoniado que en cierto sentido atraía a la joven. Hasta que un día, después de algunos meses de enseñar lo bien que se lo podía pasar uno realizando algún que otro accidente, llevó un regalo en particular, una promesa ligada a un plan, si ella le decía cuando volvía Lily, él les dejaría vivir juntas todo lo que quisieran, en donde a ellas les pareciese mejor.

Emy contempló con el alma destrozada la causa de su mayor pesadilla, que luego comprobó que había sido totalmente real. El corazón se le partió en pedazos al ver alejarse a su hermana secuestrada por su tío gracias a su traición, mientras que sus padres caían inconscientes por algún hechizo. Luego llegaron los recuerdos de los tres planeando su rescate y el día en que lo consiguieron pero también en el que su padre dio la vida por ella. En aquellos momentos, cada respiración era como meter millones de agujas en sus pulmones, un dolor insondable que necesitaba aplacar y así llegó su primer intento de suicidio, que fue impedido por el amor de James, él no era sólo el novio de Lily. Los meses que le siguieron dejaron muchos momentos marcados en su memoria. Su madre trabajando sin descanso para curar a su hija y a su marido pero lo único que consiguió fue devolver a Lily a su estado normal, sin embargo, su padre murió consumido sin que nada se pudiese hacer. El entierro de su padre pasó despacio por sus ojos, los sentimientos se agolpaban en su interior, la maldita culpa echaba raíces en sus entrañas y la vergüenza se acumuló en cada poro de su ser. Fue incapaz de volver a mirar a los ojos de su madre, ni siquiera cuando veía como se achicaba día a día, invadida por la pérdida de su marido, su amor estaba por encima de todo y de todos, incluso de ellas, sus hijas.

A los pies de la cama de su madre se veía a ella y a su hermana Lily escuchando la historia de una vida de huidas, de cómo se convirtió en fugitiva de su propia familia, como lo había sido a la vez su madre, la abuela Sunny. Las mandó ir a buscarla junto con James a España y allí comenzaron los recuerdos de una misión que no sabían si tendría éxito. Pero un día llegaron al norte y a la mansión de piedra y allí, como si estuviese esperando que llegaran, estaba la abuela recibiéndoles como a sus propios hijos. Ambas hermanas veían a su abuela dar largos paseos por la playa acompañada de James, tuvieron desde el principio una relación muy estrecha que escondía cierta complicidad. Pero llegó el momento de volver porque su madre se estaba muriendo. De nuevo, la Emy espectadora tenía que aferrarse a su pecho para que no dejara de bombear ante el dolor de ver como su madre moría en brazos de su abuela.

El luto aún fue peor, ya que Lily y James se quedaban a combatir contra quien les había arrebatado a su familia, mientras que una Emy, de no más de quince años, comenzaba una nueva vida en España, sola y rodeada de desconocidos.


	10. Mi vida ante mis ojos

10. Mi vida ante mis ojos

Ahora veía como era el pueblo cuando llegó, estaba cambiado, mucho más rústico, sin la parte nueva de pisos que hicieron a la entrada, y la plaza en donde estaba ahora el restaurante, se veía abandonada y un poco sucia. Allí, subidos en varios bancos y sentados como podían, había una pandilla de unos veinte chicos y chicas hablando, riéndose de tonterías, fumando y bebiendo alguna que otra cerveza. Unos eran mayores que otros pero aún así estaban todos juntos y la Emy adolescente estaba con ellos. Recordó como fue el foco de atención durante algún tiempo, recordó que su carácter ausente y rebelde le dio aún más fama. Al principio, toda aquella gente le parecía superficial y no quería perder el tiempo con ellos, así que se refugiaba entre las faldas de su abuela y los mimos de los Figg. Todo iba encajando en la cabeza de Emy a una velocidad pasmosa. Ahora, a cada recuerdo, añadía sentimientos a las conversaciones o miradas con los demás. Se rió cuando se vio en el colegio como una renovada niña aplicada y luego cuando su abuela le contaba un millón de historias o le enseñaba sus primeros libros de magia. Con ver una sola vez el título del libro que pasara por su pantalla de cine particular, ya recordaba su contenido y lo que más le había impresionado de él. Aún así pensó en que no estaría mal dar un repaso a todo aquello. Anhelaba ese conocimiento, ese bienestar de saber misterios de la magia o historias de personajes mágicos que tuvieron cierta relevancia.

Las imágenes cambiaban y cada vez presentaban a una Emy más calmada y asentada dentro de su nuevo mundo. Disfrutó recordando el día en que le llegó la invitación de boda de su hermana Lily ¡cómo gozó de cada instante que pasó junto a ella con respecto a esa boda! Su vergüenza por compartir protagonismo en el altar, con un impresionantemente guapo Sirius, vestido muy elegante de padrino y con una sonrisa arrebatadora, que estaba deshaciendo la coraza de hielo de alrededor del corazón de Emy. Estaba segura que, sino fuese porque la magia le mostraba su vida, ella no recordaría tanto de aquella boda. Sirius se pasó todo el rato pendiente de la joven Emy, intentando que dejara aparcada su vergüenza hasta que lo consiguió, la invitó a bailar. Era como si tirara de ella con una cuerda invisible, que agarraba Sirius con sus grandes y firmes manos hasta llegar al medio de la pista de baile. El pecho se hinchó cuando vio a Sirius rodearla con sus brazos y entrelazar sus manos para comenzar a bailar aquel vals, del que no dieron ni un solo paso. Fue sorprendente verlo desde fuera, ser testigo del poder que acarreaba esa unión, generándose un aura, alrededor de ambos, tan blanca, tan pura... quizás por eso mismo el contraste de descubrir que él estaba prometido fue un duro golpe. El viaje de regreso fue un desastre, su primer desengaño amoroso hizo mella en la joven pelirroja y ni siquiera volver a España con Lily y James fue un consuelo. Para colmo comenzaba la enfermedad de la abuela. Cuando se quedaron solas, el mayor empeño de Sunny era dejar claro a Emy que no tenía culpa de nada, que su hijo se las había ingeniado en unir cabos para su desenlace deseado pero un alma atormentada no se despeja así como así y menos cuando había sido testigo de tanto horror, encima, para colmo, tenía el corazón destrozado por un amor imposible.

Veía como ocupaba su tiempo con toda clase de deportes y quehaceres, volvía a retomar las clases de ballet, todo el tema de la música más los deberes del colegio y la afición a la lectura de libros mágicos. Así pasaba el tiempo hasta llegar la noticia del embarazo de su hermana, la cual le colmó de gozo, sería tía y esa nueva sensación le llenó el espíritu para resurgir cual ave fénix. Cuando vieron por primera vez a Harry, ambas, pasado y presente, entendieron ese sentimiento que les nacía de lo más profundo de su alma, el amor incondicional, las ansias de protección desmesuradas para que no le pasara nada, para que pudiese ser un niño feliz, sano y protegido. Emy, al fin, comprendió esa rabia que le suponía verle distante de ella mientras veía su joven persona contemplándole siendo un bebe de tan poco tiempo. La pidieron ser la madrina pero ella se negó, no quería que su ahijado tuviese una madrina tan alejada de él, así que declinó la propuesta. Supo que sería Sirius el padrino y se alegró, sabía que él sería como un segundo padre ¡Qué razón tenía por entonces! Tuvo que tragarse las tripas al ver como Abigail, mujer por entonces de Sirius, era la madrina, incluso ella se lo propuso a su hermana pero al menos nadie le impidió que se cogiera un empacho de su sobrino en el día de su bautizo. Estuvo cargando con Harry prácticamente todo el rato hasta que vino la madrina y le propuso que se lo dejara un rato, mientras que Sirius la sacaba a bailar.

Quería gritar, salir de allí corriendo ¡no, otra vez entre sus brazos no! Pero fue incapaz de resistirse, su sonrisa la guiaba hasta él. En cuanto se abrazaron, volvió a pasar lo mismo, esa aura envolviéndolos, llenándolos de una energía demoledora pero esta vez llegó James para separarlos, lo había visto y no le gustaba en absoluto que aquello estuviese pasando. Al separarlos, a Emy le dio una descarga y James lo entendió todo. Se vio arrastrada por él hacia la casa, no podía contener las lágrimas y allí se quedó llorando contra la chimenea. Sirius simplemente apareció detrás de la desolada Emy, la dio la vuelta, la cogió la cara y la besó apasionadamente.

Con ese beso nació el recuerdo de cada instante con Sirius, resurgieron todos los sentimientos, la amargura, la soledad, las conversaciones, los desplantes y los malos entendidos, como también lo hizo el verse siempre separados, a un paso el uno del otro por no poder tocarse. Del profundo amor, pasaba a la inseguridad, al odio por ser el culpable de la traición mientras que a su vez era incapaz de creer que fuese cierto, a la convicción, casi diaria, de que no le amaba, como él no la amaba a ella. Intentaba quitársele de la cabeza pero era imposible, se veía sucia estando con otros chicos, no podía amar a nadie que no fuese él y así pasaba el tiempo hasta que lo dio por un caso perdido. Como una monja sin fe, como una alma maldita a la que se le prohíbe el amor, así fue como asumió su fracaso ante una relación formal con algún hombre que no fuese Sirius. Sentía tanta rabia de aquella maldición que pensó en matarlo, acabar con él como él lo había hecho con sus hermanos. Lo preparó todo pero no pudo clavar el puñal en el corazón, no tuvo el valor, se quedó contemplando el esqueleto de Sirius, casi inconsciente, perturbado y medio demente. Por un momento pensó en sacarlo de allí, lo cogió entre sus brazos y notó como la misma fuerza de siempre les rodeaba. Dentro de poco, si no lo soltaba, ella quedaría inconsciente, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo allí. Él abrió los ojos y soltó un débil "¿Emy?" Notó que alguien venía y que cada vez hacía más frío, así que salió por el pequeño agujero y lo selló. Se convenció que era mejor pensar que estaba pagando de aquella manera tan horrorosa por el peor crimen que se puede cometer, la traición, ojalá ella hubiese podido aplacar su traición de la misma manera. Aquella imagen vivió con ella atormentándola durante las noches hasta que volvió a verle, cuando ya estaba con Harry, cuando contó a los tres su historia. Luego la ceremonia, la declaración en el despacho de Lupin y después un torbellino de imágenes y sentimientos hasta que se vio haciendo el amor con él, para pocas horas después despedirse antes de estallar en mil pedazos.

El amor absoluto que sentía por Sirius trajo un sin fin de recuerdos de la gente que pertenecía al mundo mágico. Todas las conversaciones con Dumbledore, con McGonagall, con cada uno de los profesores, incluso recordó a Wilcox y por fin entendió el odio de Sirius hacia él, se dio cuenta que tenía que haber dejado clara aquella situación, aunque por otro lado hubiese sido más difícil despedirse de él.

Las imágenes volvieron a centrarse en su época de adolescente en España, exactamente en la conversación que desveló quien era ella y que en realidad James era su hermano. El cuerpo no le aguantó al presenciar la muerte de sus hermanos y la desaparición de su abuela, todo para que Harry pudiese seguir con vida. Se vio destrozando cada rincón de aquella casa, haciendo magia por primera vez, o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer. La oscuridad se cernió en su alma, estuvo internada en el hospital durante unos meses, allí intentó suicidarse dos veces más pero se lo impidieron y pasó el tiempo para asentar un poco el dolor. Los Figg se portaron como unos padres con ella, se refugió aún más en la amistad de Dani, de Ángel y de Lola y así fueron llegando las cosas que ahora tenía, las herencias, el orfanato, el trabajo, la responsabilidad y, durante todo ese tiempo, ella seguía volcada en aquellos hobbies, la música, la danza, el deporte, los estudios y la magia. Era como si se propusiese ser tan fuerte que nada ni nadie pudiese llegar hasta ella pero Dani siempre conseguía que soltara sus sentimientos y descargara toda aquella rabia.

Cuando cumplió dieciocho años pidió permiso a los Figg para escribir a Dumbledore y se lo concedieron. En la primera carta le rogaba que la dejara tener a su sobrino con ella, ya que sabía que Petunia odiaría tener nada que ver con el hijo de Lily y de James pero la respuesta fue una amable negativa en la que daba razones más que suficientes para que Harry creciera en el anonimato de una casa de Prive Drive, en donde ningún seguidor de Voldemort le encontraría. El director de la escuela le rogaba que no dejaran de cartearse y así se mantendrían informados por ambos lados, por supuesto Emy no declinó la propuesta y cada seis meses se enviaban alguna que otra lechuza. No tardaron en coger cierta confianza y comenzaron a conocerse mejor, aunque siempre guardando las formas.

La investigación de cómo acabar definitivamente con su tío, fue uno de sus pilares fundamentales, incluso estudió Historia y Ciencias Antiguas por ello. Fue allí cuando conoció a un muy diferente Wilcox o por lo menos él lo aparentó así. Recordó el día que casi se enrolla con él y como le hizo pensar que así había sido pero las escenas de aquel tiempo pasaron rápido, ahora todo lo hacía con mayor impetuosidad. Se ruborizó al verse delante del público en los conciertos y en un musical que le servía para pagarse el apartamento y la comida en Madrid mientras acababa la carrera. Luego pasó a trabajar en el Departamento de Investigación de la Universidad, dejando el mundo de las artes escénicas y la música, y terminó por entrar en el Departamento de Inteligencia del Ministerio de Defensa. Allí encontró mucha información válida para su particular estudio sobre el fin del Señor Oscuro. Luego vino el cambio de departamento, los entrenamientos, que hacían que se sintiese fuerte y poderosa, pero una vez ya como agente activo, no le gustó nada su papel. En más de una ocasión salieron por los pelos, ahora sabía que la magia había intercedido en varias circunstancias por ella y sus compañeros, y a medida que las misiones se le iban otorgando, menos quería verse involucrada con traficantes de todo tipo para recuperar secretos de espionaje o cualquier objeto robado que tuviese cierta relevancia.

Observó con atención sus recuerdos de esos quince años, desde los dieciocho hasta los treinta y dos, las pocas personas que le iban quedando se marchaban, los Figg, la extraña señora Fuentes pero, sin duda, otro de los palos más fuertes que se había llevado, fue el asesinato de su mejor amigo, Dani y otra vez sintió que había sido por culpa suya. Después de aquello, se terminó de encerrar en sí misma, sin dejar de dar una imagen superficial, totalmente opuesta a como se sentía ella en realidad por dentro. Durante aquel tiempo buscó la forma de comunicarse con las personas que le faltaban, sus padres, sus hermanos, la abuela, Dani y sobre todo con el Sirius que ella sabía que era y con su anhelado sobrino Harry. Les escribía cartas pero las únicas que siempre enviaba eran las de Dumbledore, no sabía bien porqué pero siempre aparecía una lechuza para recoger su correspondencia. Aquella Emy ya adulta, recordaba cada día a todos los que ya no estaban y a su sobrino y se preguntaba cómo sería y qué tal le iría, en verdad, el colegio. Ella sabía que estaba en Hogwarts y a veces deseaba tanto ir a verle pero siempre terminaba por pasar algo que hacía que desistiera de su idea. Menos mal que el director de la escuela le contaba parte de las historias de su sobrino. Dumbledore abogaba porque se conocieran una vez él ya hubiese acabado el colegio y fuese mayor de edad pero Emy no esperó tanto.

En medio de una operación secreta, para recuperar unas tablillas que habían sido robadas del museo británico de arqueología y que tenían un valor incalculable, se enteró por casualidad de los acontecimientos que sucedieron en la prueba final del Torneo de los tres magos. Claro que no supo que Voldemort había regresado pero sí que se lo supuso y decidió que era el momento de mover sus cartas. Aquel hombre que le contaba lo sucedido a otro en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Londres, no se había percatado de la presencia de Emy, como tampoco lo hicieron unos ¿duendes? que les encontraron y les hicieron desaparecer, en un instante, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada. Recuperó la tablilla, que resultó ser una pieza fundamental y, por primera vez en su vida, sacó partido de su posición aceptando el ofrecimiento que le hacían. Pidió que se considerara el cambio de tutoría de su sobrino y que pasara de su hermana Petunia Dursley a ella, Emily Evans. Ellos le prometieron que investigarían el caso y que, si el niño daba su autorización, se la concederían. Pasaron unos meses en los que se veía siempre pendiente de la correspondencia, ya que le había comunicado a Dumbledore el paso que había querido dar pero que aún no le habían concedido. Era extraño el sentimiento que generaba la posibilidad de tenerlo a su lado, se sentía con más fuerza, con muchas más ganas de vivir y comenzó de nuevo a ser la chica social que a la gente le encantaba ver. Cuando llegó la autorización, no dudó un momento en dejar su puesto en el Ministerio de Defensa firmando un contrato de confidencialidad. Volvió a España para arreglar todos sus papeles sin dejarse ver por nadie y luego marchó a instalarse de momento en una pensión en el centro de Londres. Estaba tan cerca de volver a verlo que le entró el pánico ¿Y si Harry no era el muchacho que ella creía? ¿Y si en verdad no quería dejar a Petunia? Le preguntó a Dumbledore cómo podía hacer para verlo a distancia sin que él se percatase de quién era ella y éste le respondió que la solución estaba en un establecimiento del Callejón Diagon. Fue toda una experiencia entrar allí, encargar una postal y esperar a que él la recibiese, coincidió que se la envió el día antes de su cumpleaños y él la abrió justo cuando pasó la media noche. Sonrió por los métodos de aviso de recibo, un pitido estruendoso que debió despertar a toda la pensión y fue entonces cuando le volvió a ver, sólo sus ojos, iguales a los de Lily, iguales a los suyos. Vio a un Harry demasiado mayor para su edad, con la pena marcada en cada franja de su iris y decidió que no esperaría ni un día más para ir a buscarlo, envió una carta a Dumbledore y se fue a por él a Prive Drive. En cuanto se vieron no hubo más dudas por parte de ninguno y en cuanto se abrazaron, el alma resentida de Emy se esfumó para dejar sitio a una nueva vida, una vida para querer y proteger a Harry.

De la misma manera que el beso de Sirius hizo que recordara todo lo vivido con él, el abrazo con Harry obró de igual forma. Cada día a su lado se instaló de forma permanente en su mente, recordando nombres de todo tipo, sus mejores amigos, compañeros de él, la familia Weasley, de nuevo los profesores, las traiciones de Cho y Draco y, por supuesto, Voldemort. Todo lo más relevante vivido en Hogwarts fue devuelto a los recuerdos de Emy, como también el verano pasado en España. Pero aquello trajo más cosas, su destino se desvelaba ante ella, no le importó prometerle cosas que sabía que no podría cumplir como Harry esperaba, porque había una promesa anterior a la que atender, protegerle costara lo que costara, por él murieron sus padres y por él moriría ella. Emy se vio viviendo una vida en apariencia feliz mientras que esperaba con temor el día en que tuviese que abandonarlos a todos.

Recordó las cartas que escribió en donde intentaba justificarse pero también en las que les decía que había procurado por todos los medios luchar contra aquel destino. Lo rememoraba mientras veía como transcurría su última Ceremonia. Merlín intentó decírselo cuando se apoderaba de su cuerpo pero fue Godric quien le dio la última pista, al final había logrado vencer a su propio destino, ella solo desaparecería en cuerpo pero su alma vagaría cerca de quien amaba hasta que llegara la hora de regresar.

En aquel momento las imágenes cambiaron, ya no había colores, todo se veía en blanco y negro. Acababa de desaparecer y Sirius se retorcía del dolor de la pérdida. Sin embargo, Emy oía sus propios gritos para decirle que seguía allí, a su lado, que no se preocupara, que todo iba a ir bien. Luego sus Guardianes, con el alma rota y Harry ¡Oh, Dios! Era una impotencia tan grande no poder aplacar el dolor de su pequeño ¡Cómo hubiese preferido morir en verdad antes que ver lo que sufrían Harry y Sirius! Les seguía a todas partes, se alternaba cuando se separaban, oía sus conversaciones y lloraba junto a ellos por no poder volver a estar juntos, hasta que un día sintió la presencia de alguien acompañándola en una clase de historia que tenía Harry. Se giró y allí estaba ella, Lily, sonriente, con sus veintitantos años de entonces, tan guapa y llena de luz como siempre, se abrazaron y por fin pudo sentir la paz en su interior. Hablaron de todo durante horas, dejando cada cabo suelto bien atado. En otra ocasión fue James quien la visitó y habló con ella mientras contemplaban a Sirius y también pudo ver y charlar con sus padres y con los Figg, incluso conoció a su verdadero padre, a quien quiso en cuanto vio pero, sin duda, la que más tiempo pasaba con ella era la abuela Sunny. Era ella quien le explicaba los misterios de aquella situación y fue con ella con quien espió en varias ocasiones a Voldemort pero éste era demasiado poderoso para sentirlas, ya que él también había sido un espíritu errante antes de volver a la vida.

Su única conexión con el mundo de los vivos era Merlín, con quien hablaba cada noche en el Jardín de los Guardianes mientras él realizaba sus meditaciones y quien le avisó de los posibles riesgos de su vuelta. Se hicieron grandes amigos, aprendiendo el uno del otro sin cesar hasta que llegó el momento en que se debían enfrentar con el destino, lo que por desgracia sucedió en La Madriguera.

Emy contempló la batalla con verdadera impotencia, claro que sentía orgullo de sus chicos pero sabía que ellos no se sentían mejor por estar luchando con valentía y eficacia. Luego se unió a Merlín y a Dumbledore para enfrentar a Voldemort, estaba preparada para impedir cualquier ataque, aunque tuviese que mostrar que aún tenía poder siendo un espíritu delante de su enemigo, le daba igual que viera su última carta. Pero Merlín era muy listo, les había dicho a los chicos qué hechizo utilizar en caso de fuerza mayor, aún sabiendo que eso le dejaba a Emy sin magia en al menos una hora. No pudo hacer nada por Merlín ante el ataque de Voldemort, de hecho el hechizo le dolía a ella como si aún tuviese su propio cuerpo... luego todo fue oscuridad hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró en el hospital de Liencres, enyesada y vendada prácticamente por todo el cuerpo. Al fin entendía y recordaba lo que había pasado en su vida, quizás no todo pero sí lo fundamental. Deseaba volver con Sirius y con Harry pero antes tenía que regresar a Hogwarts y hablar con Dumbledore.

Despertó con el cuerpo algo dolorido y contraído, como si hubiese dormido más de doce horas. Abrió los ojos y enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo de La Cámara de los Fundadores. Sonrió al verse en casa de nuevo, se levantó entre bostezos y se estiró lo más ruidosamente posible.

- Ni una manada de centauros rabiosos hacen tanto ruido como...

- ¡Qué hay, Salazar!

- ¿Pero cómo...? – El espíritu de Salazar Slytherin flotaba inerte en la sala con cara de pocos amigos

- No te alegres tanto de mi regreso, no vaya a ser que pierdas tu habitual tono verdoso para pasar a un morado poco favorecedor

- Veo que vuelves con la misma actitud de siempre, muy poco respeto

- Me enseñaron a respetar a quien se lo merecía

- De ganas te lavaba esa lengua con polvos de basilisco

- No temas, ya lo han hecho y no ha dado resultado ¿Los demás?

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Rowena Ravenclaw hacia su entrada a través de la pared - ¿Emily?

- Buenas, Rowena

- ¡Mujer! Me gustaría decirte que es un placer verte pero con esas pintas sería hipócrita por mi parte, ya sabes que creo que la inteligencia se debe adornar debidamente

- No he podido cambiarme, ya lo siento, sin embargo he de decir que tú te ves divina

- ¡Oh, lo sé! Eso bien vale que te dé un toque – El espíritu voló por encima de Emy y a la vez que le echaba unos finos destellos, la ropa iba cambiando – Eso está mucho mejor

- Te lo agradezco pero ¿Tenías que ponerme la ropa de las ceremonias? Me veo demasiado elegante para ir a hablar con el director

- Chiquilla, nunca se está suficientemente elegante, te ves preciosa y eso es lo que cuenta ¡Si yo tuviese tu cuerpo!

- ¡No compares! – Emy sabía como tratar a la Fundadora – No creo que haya habido una bruja más guapa y elegante que tú

- ¡Qué alegría que estés de vuelta!

- Si pudiera, vomitaría – Slytherin puso cara de absoluto asco

- ¡Salazar! Eres tan vulgar y desagradable – Rowena comenzó a reprenderle sin que al otro le importara lo más mínimo lo que ésta tuviera que decirle

- ¡Emy!

- ¡Helga! ¡Que alegría!

- ¡Oh, mi niña! Veo que estás muy bien, la lámpara me informó de que habías regresado ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí, perfectamente

- ¿Ha vuelto la princesa del castillo? – Godric Gryffindor hizo su aparición a través de la puerta - ¡Y vestida para la ocasión!

- Es cosa de Rowena – Contestó con una gran sonrisa

- ¡No te creo! – El Fundador soltó una sonora carcajada – Ahora todo volverá a ser como debía

- Gracias, Godric, gracias por todo

- Era Merlín quien debía de estar en el castillo, no esta mocosa mal educada y demasiado vehemente

- Te agradezco lo de mocosa, a una ya le va afectando el tema de la edad – Ironizó Emy

- Cuando todo salga mal, seré yo el último en reír – Salazar salió de la sala sin mirar atrás

- No le hagas el menor caso, nosotros preferimos tenerte aquí, incluso Merlín lo prefería – Helga negaba con la cabeza por la actitud de su compañero

- Lo que hizo fue muy generoso por su parte pero en cierta manera él tiene razón, con Merlín el mundo mágico estaba más protegido

- No es protección lo que necesita este mundo – Dijo Helga – Lo que hace girar al universo es la fuerza del amor y tú eres ideal para eso

- Además a Merlín le gustaba estar en el bosque, realizar sus meditaciones, divagar sobre temas con magos de buen corazón y ahora todo eso lo tiene – Gryffindor sonrió a Emy – Acababa rendido después de los entrenamientos, así que no te vayas a pensar que sólo lo ha hecho por ti, en realidad te ha dejado el trabajo duro

- No me importa en absoluto asumir ese papel mientras esté con mi gente

- Eso no tienes ni que decirlo – Helga cogió del brazo a su amiga Rowena y comenzó a lloriquear de felicidad

- Vamos, guarda un poco la compostura ¿Qué dirían tus alumnos si te vieran así? ¡Qué carácter tan blando tienes, mujer! – Le riñó su amiga

- ¿Dumbledore está en su despacho? – Preguntó Emy ya con unas enormes ganas de ver a su anciano favorito

- Sí

- Entonces iré a verle, quiero regresar a casa antes de que amanezca – Les tiró un beso y salió por la puerta – Luego volveré, os tengo que pedir un favor

En cuanto vio su apartamento, que estaba exactamente igual que cuando se había marchado, le entraron ganas de llorar y gritar de alegría pero lo que hizo fue comenzar a correr. Recorría los pasillos a gran velocidad cuando oyó un llanto que ya no era el suyo, se detuvo en seco y miró a todos lados. Al final de un pasillo, que daba a una galería, una figura de mujer estaba sentada en el suelo, en la esquina, con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos tapándole la cara mientras gemía y lloraba sin consuelo.


	11. Secretos y favores

11. Secretos y favores

Se acercó despacio para no asustar a la mujer. Ya había anochecido y no era capaz de distinguir quien era ¿O es que aún no recordaba a todos? Los llantos la conmovían, se notaba desesperación y rabia en ellos. De repente, ella debió notar su presencia, porque calló de inmediato y levantó la vista. Era la profesora de adivinación, Sybill Trelawney, la miraba con los ojos enormemente abiertos, lo cual hacía que sus gafas aún lo aumentaran más, su boca se había quedado completamente abierta y parecía que quería decir algo porque comenzaba a balbucear.

- E-e-e-m-m-m-y

- ¡Sybill! Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Eres... un fantasma?

- ¿Un fantasma? ¡NO! – Emy sonrió y se dio cuenta que se suponía que estaba muerta y que encima la habían vestido con el mismo traje que llevaba cuando desapareció - ¡Claro que no! ¡He vuelto! ¡Soy de carne y hueso!

- ¡Emy! ¿En verdad eres tú?

- Por supuesto y ahora hazme el favor de decirme qué te ocurre

- Nada... nada, de verdad – La miró aún asombrada mientras se sentaba junto a ella y le pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros

- ¡Hum! – Emy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la premonición – Ya veo, no sabía que sintieras eso

- ¡Oh! Sabes que odio que hagas eso, es jugar con ventaja

- Bueno... tú también la tienes

- No es lo mismo – Y la profesora comenzó de nuevo a llorar – No es justo, no lo es en absoluto

- Seguramente si él pudiese verte de vez en cuando, estoy segura que se fijaría en ti, a mí me pareces muy hermosa pero siempre estás recluida en tu torre...

- ¿En mí? ¡Por Andrómeda! Él ya se fijó en otra y no me extraña ¿Quién iba a querer estar con alguien tan complicado y etéreo como yo?

- A veces tenemos que modificar un poco nuestro carácter cuando queremos acercarnos a alguien

- Es que no entiendo como mi sino ha sido tan caprichoso de fijarse en él... simplemente no lo entiendo

- Así es el amor, Sybill

- He buscado en todas las artes posibles la manera de deshacer este capricho inútil pero hasta los posos de té me dan la espalda, dicen que sufriré por él y que no hay remedio... el destino lo quiere así ¡Es tan cruel!

- ¡Oh, Sybill! Tranquilízate, no sirve de nada ponerse de esta manera, te lo digo por experiencia

- ¿Guardarás el secreto?

- Por supuesto

- Me alegro de tu vuelta, espero que no hayas sido un sueño

- Claro que no lo soy

- Será mejor que vaya a mi aposento y me tome una tila con ajenjo para dormir de una vez

- ¿Seguro que eso te sentará bien?

- Sí

- Yo tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, luego me iré pero confío en volver en unos días

- Yo también, Emy, yo también – Se levantó despacio y se marchó con paso vacilante hacia su torre

A Emy le dio verdadera lástima saber del problema de su amiga, no había hecho nada más que llegar y se encontraba con ese papelón. De nuevo se dirigió hacia los pisos inferiores pero al llegar cerca de la enfermería se detuvo, quizás estaba Poppy allí, tenía tantas ganas de verla. Decidió asomarse un momento para llamarla, si contestaba bien y si no, iría en busca del director.

- ¿Poppy?

- ¿Sí? – La enfermera salió de su despacho con una botella en forma de pierna entre sus manos pero, al verla, la dejó caer de la sorpresa haciéndose añicos en el suelo - ¡EMY! ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! ¿TÚ AQUÍ?

- ¡He vuelto! – No pudo remediar ir corriendo a abrazarla, siempre había sentido una gran debilidad por esa mujer, por eso se habían convertido en buenas amigas - ¡Qué contenta estoy de verte!

- ¡Oh, querida! ¿Es verdad que estás aquí o es un espejismo por el cansancio?

- Sí, en carne y hueso – Al volver a decirlo tuvo la sensación que lo iba a repetir en bastantes ocasiones – Estás fantástica, no te veo en absoluto muestras de cansancio

- Tú sí que estás bien, la misma Emy de hace tiempo, sin ojeras y con el rostro más bonito que hay

- No empecemos

- ¿Has venido para quedarte?

- Tengo que hablar con Albus primero pero espero que sí, es lo que más deseo, estar aquí con mi familia

- Estará a punto de acostarse, hoy han estado con lo de las contraseñas y la verdad aún no han venido a decirme cual es, tendrás que buscar primero a Minerva

- ¿Quién más hay en el castillo?

- Pues Trelawney, Minerva, Albus y yo, nadie más hasta dentro de dos días que vuelven Snape y Lie

- ¿Lie?

- Tu sustituta – Poppy comenzó a dar pequeños saltos - ¡Oh! ¡Qué alegría! Ve corriendo a verle, este año ha sido muy difícil para él, no sabes lo triste que ha estado por tu pérdida

- Claro que lo sé, yo también os he echado mucho de menos – Le dio un beso y un abrazo – Quizás nos veamos más ¿quién sabe? puede que me tengas otro año aquí dando la lata

- Eso espero, querida, eso espero

Bajó corriendo como una chiquilla a punto de empezar su primer día de clase, esquivaba los escalones falsos y sonreía sin parar. Llegó hasta el despacho de la profesora de transformaciones y su estómago dio un vuelco cuando llamó a la puerta. Debían de ser bien pasadas las doce de la noche y no sabía si la subdirectora ya estaría acostada y durmiendo pero conociéndola y sabiendo que sólo necesitaba descansar cinco horas, seguro que estaría dando vueltas a algún temario de su asignatura.

- Pasa – Dijo una voz austera y firme – Me gusta que llames a la puerta, siempre entras como...

- ¡Minerva! ¡He vuelto! – Emy caminó deprisa hasta la profesora que se había quedado petrificada – Te he echado tanto de menos

- ¡Emy!

Ambas se abrazaron fuerte, como si quisieran demostrar que estaba siendo real. La compostura de la subdirectora cayó y comenzó a llorar, pasaba sus arrugadas y suaves manos por la cara de la recién llegada, le acariciaba el pelo y le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- No me engañan mis instintos ¡Eres tú! Pero chiquilla, pensé... creí...

- Que estaba muerta

- Sí

- Pues no, sólo presté mi cuerpo una temporada pero mi espíritu vagó cada día por estos pasillos viendo lo que hacíais y conformándome con no poder intervenir en vuestras vidas

- ¡Lo pasamos tan mal! Nos rompiste el corazón

- No me digas eso... no fue intencionado... yo no sabía que podría volver... fue gracias a Gryffindor, él me lo dijo

- Estoy segura que su fortaleza e integridad te dio ánimo para seguir entre nosotros

- En verdad lo creo

- ¡Qué alegría! ¿Te quedarás?

- No lo sé, tengo que hablar con Albus y ver si hay un hueco para mí, no quiero separarme de los chicos y me encanta la enseñanza, así que si me ofrece cualquier puesto, lo aceptaré

- Te acompañaré hasta el despacho ¡Se le van a caer las gafas cuando te vea!

Las dos mujeres salieron del despacho cogidas del brazo y sonriendo. Iban hablando del año tan duro que habían tenido los Guardianes. A McGonagall no le había hecho mucha gracia que les tuvieran todo el día ocupados, sin apenas un momento de descanso, pero al final se veía que había valido la pena, sin su ayuda, quizás, ahora no estarían hablando de esto juntas. Emy sonrió al comprobar que la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore seguía dando hambre cuando se pronunciaba, "mousse de limón", mientras que la subdirectora negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Se subieron a las escaleras y a medida que ascendía la gárgola, más nerviosa estaba Emy. Al ver la gran puerta de madera lustrosa del despacho, los nervios comprimieron aún más el estómago. Dos toques de la nudosa mano de la profesora de transformaciones y ambas pasaron.

- ¡Director! Tiene una visita inesperada – Se le notaba en la voz ternura, luego la abrazó y la dejó a solas en el despacho

- Enseguida bajo – Al oírlo supo que no había otra voz en el mundo que le diese aquella paz, ni siquiera la de Harry, ni la de Sirius

- ¡Albus! – Emy no pudo contener las lágrimas al verlo salir, con un camisón blanco y una bata en verde brillante. Quería a aquel viejo loco como a un abuelo. Se sentía tan pequeña e indefensa a su lado, como una chiquilla que quiere esconderse entre los brazos de su padre y sentir que ya no le puede pasar nada malo

- Ya era hora de que volvieras, llegué a pensar que sería después de mi muerte – La mirada detrás de las gafas de media luna dejaba ver una incontrolada emoción. Mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban acceso a su habitación privada, abrió los brazos para recibir a la que tanto había echado de menos

Era Dumbledore el que ahora le cogía la cara con las dos manos mientras le besaba tiernamente en la frente. Mirándose a los ojos se dijeron todo el cariño que se tenían, luego se sentaron uno frente a otro y comenzaron a hablar.

- Me acostumbré a tenerte por aquí y los viejos tenemos las costumbres de no abandonar nuestros buenos hábitos

- Yo también te he echado de menos pero he de confesar que no me he perdido ni una sola de las conversaciones que Merlín y tú teníais los domingos por la tarde

- ¡Conque tenemos una espía confesa!

- ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Una no puede evitar su propia naturaleza – Emy soltó una alegre risotada

- Tendré que imponerte algún castigo

- ¿No serás muy duro?

- ¡Oh, sí! Mucho. Te sentencio a volver a la arena para luchar con centenares de bestias hasta que quedes exhausta

- Espero que me estés ofreciendo un puesto de profesora, porque sino, voy a comenzar a acojonarme

- Jajaja – Dumbledore rió ante la expresión de Emy – Estudios no Mágicos es tuyo, si quieres

- Claro que quiero pero ¿qué pasa con mi sustituta?

- Natalie McManaman ya ha sido destinada a Historia de la Magia

- Será una buena noticia por partida doble para los chicos ¿Qué te parece ella?

- Es una mujer excelente. Tiene una educación exquisita, es recta a la vez que cariñosa con los alumnos, claro que es porque acaba de comenzar en la enseñanza – El director cambió de talante – Espero que este año sea mejor para ella, ya que el pasado se topó con quien no debía

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A Wilcox, tengo entendido que tuvo una relación con él de la que salió muy mal parada. Si ella no me hubiese ocultado los malos tratos que le proporcionaba, yo habría despedido a Wilcox al primer golpe

- ¡Ah, sí! Ahora que lo dices me viene a la cabeza. Estaba cerca de Sirius cuando se enfrentó a Wilcox. El muy canalla no se pensó dos veces utilizar la maldición para querer matarlo, claro que yo no podía permitírselo

- A Sirius le dio una rabia tremenda que se le escapara, decía que él mismo lo hubiese encerrado para que pagara su cobardía

- Eso ya está solucionado

Emy comenzó a contarle a Dumbledore, con todo lujo de detalles, lo que ella había vivido desde la batalla de La Madriguera, pasando por cuando la encontraron en la playa, su estancia en el hospital, luego irse a vivir con Ángel y Lola y allí encontrarse con los cinco e ir recordando poco a poco parte de su vida que no estaba relacionada con la magia. Le detalló los sueños y cómo llegó hasta la casa de la abuela, también la manera en que recuperó los poderes y lo que tuvo que hacer para recordar toda su vida. El director escuchó con gran atención la parte en que se desvelaba el interés de Voldemort por aquel libro en particular.

- No creo que hallas hecho bien en dejarle leer ese libro

- ¿Leerlo? En realidad es la mejor idea que he tenido en mucho tiempo. En ese libro no hay más que palabrería, quinientas páginas de explicaciones sin sentido para llegar a una sola conclusión, la de que no va ser merecedor de conocer semejante secreto – Emy sonrió con malicia – Por supuesto le he dejado una práctica enciclopedia sobre celta antiguo que espero le sirva para traducirlo

- ¡Ya me parecía a mí! Pero no subestimes el contenido del manuscrito. "Magia temporal y espacial" es uno de los objetos más buscados junto con la piedra filosofal y Merlín

- ¡Si te oye llamarlo objeto...!

- No creo que me diría nada, él mismo se llama saco de huesos viejos

- Sé lo que encierra ese libro, Albus, como sé que no desvela nada mientras no esté en el lugar preciso y en el momento adecuado, el cual no ha llegado aún

- ¿Qué harás con Wilcox entonces?

- Se lo enviaré a Voldemort. Necesito que le dé pistas erróneas para que nos lleve a saber qué trama

- Lo que trama es hacerse con el poder absoluto, Emy

- Lo sé pero ¿cómo? No todos los caminos le llevan al mismo resultado y será interesante saber cuál está tomando

- Le dirá que estás viva

- En cuanto los chicos me vean sentada de nuevo en la mesa de profesores se enterará

- Sí, eso es cierto – Dumbledore se acariciaba su larga barba blanca, signo de preocupación – Eso quiere decir que no le soltarás hasta el primer día de septiembre

- Esa es mi intención – Emy se dio cuenta de una cosa, por algún motivo le volvió a la cabeza el comentario del anciano al volver a verla – Una pregunta ¿Cómo sabías que volvería?

- Eres La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres, sé tu leyenda

- ¡Ah! Es verdad, la primera vez que nos vimos, me lo dijiste. Tienes que dejarme ese libro alguna vez

- Tendré que buscarlo, mi memoria empieza a fallar... – Un brillo especial surgió de la mirada del director

- No te engañes – Contestó Emy con un tono entre irónico y divertido – Ya hace tiempo que te pasa

- Veo que sigues igual de socarrona que siempre

- ¿Yo? Será la felicidad de volver a mi vida y de... casarme

- ¿Casarte? ¡Qué alegría! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

- Bueno, en primer lugar lo haremos como matrimonio civil, en España, con la gente que no pertenece al mundo de la magia. Será el viernes veintinueve y no les hemos dicho nada a los chicos, para que sea una sorpresa

- Sí que se la llevarán, sobre todo Harry

- Quería pedirte un favor

- Lo que quieras

- Todavía no he hablado con Sirius, de hecho ninguno sabe que soy la de siempre, pero estoy segura que él, al igual que yo, desea que se celebre nuestra unión bajo el ritual mágico, como hicieron Remus y Bella, y me llenaría de una inmensa alegría que fueses tú quien la oficiase aquí, en Hogwarts, en La Cámara de los Fundadores al día siguiente y por la noche, la cena del sábado

- Por supuesto, hablaré con Arabella y nos encargaremos de todo en tu ausencia

- No será necesario, de hecho me conformo con que tengas a los profesores aquí y a los Weasley al completo. No quiero que se divulgue, no quiero sobresaltos ni aplazamientos, así que será de nuevo una sorpresa excepto para ti, Los Fundadores y Dobby y Winky

- Dalo por hecho

- ¡Eres un sol... abuelo!

- ¿Abuelo?

- Sunny me contó que tuvisteis un romance cuando erais jóvenes ¡Ojalá hubiese acabado contigo!

- ¡Ojalá! A veces la vida gira inesperadamente

- Bueno, pues entonces me marcho a ver a mis chicos

- Hay un tema que debemos tratar antes

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Emy sabiendo que ese tono no traía algo bueno

- Este año hay bastantes problemas con los padres. No quieren traer a sus hijos aquí, no confían en la protección del colegio

- ¡Insensatos! Este es un lugar mucho más fiable que cualquiera de sus casas

- No con Harry y contigo aquí

Emy se quedó callada. Aquella frase le cayó como un jarro de agua fría en pleno invierno. Quería encontrar algo que decir, algo en su defensa y en la de su sobrino pero no encontró palabras porque sabía que era cierto. Dumbledore la miraba adivinado sus pensamientos, llevó su mano hasta coger de la Emy y la acarició.

- ¿Qué sentido tendría mi vida si dejara que Voldemort se salga con la suya? En este colegio, de momento, mando yo y no estoy dispuesto a que tú y Harry no estéis aquí este año

- Pero los alumnos... ellos no tienen culpa alguna y no quiero ver vidas inocentes en juego, ya tuve bastante con el último ataque al colegio

- Es ahí a donde quiero llegar. La versión de tu vuelta tiene que sufrir unos cambios, lo de ángel caído, no se debe contar

- Aún no sé a qué te refieres

- Si la gente cree que fue gracias a ti y a Los Guardianes que la batalla de La Madriguera se ganó, lo que en parte es cierto, no creo que pongan tantas pegas

- Pues adelante

- Eso significa que tu anonimato dentro del mundo mágico desaparecerá y que el de Harry aumentará como el de Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Como habrás podido observar en Harry, no es algo que a veces se lleve muy bien

- Pero si con ello salvo el prestigio del colegio y consigo que vuelvan los alumnos y nosotros cinco, pues estoy dispuesta a pagar ese precio. Por mi parte puedes dar garantía que Hogwarts estará igual de protegida que cuando estaba Merlín, será inexpugnable

- En cuanto salga la historia en los periódicos, te buscarán sin tregua

- ¡Ya! Entonces debo darme prisa en pensar bien qué hago con mi querido Wilcox

- Comunícame tu decisión al respecto de su liberación, el momento y lugar en donde le vas a dejar, le pondremos un mago para que le siga

- ¿Cuándo crees que saldrá la historia?

- Dos o tres días a lo sumo

- Intenta que sean tres. Por nosotros no debes preocuparte, estaremos bien en la casa de la abuela, aunque el viaje de vuelta quizás le preparo con un traslador

- Mejor, mucho más seguro

- ¡El coche! Me servirá para trasladarnos todos ¿Qué te parece si le dejo este año junto a las carrozas?

- Perfecto, entonces lo arreglaré todo y nos veremos el sábado treinta de agosto, señora Black

- Jajaja – Emy abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una sonora carcajada - ¡Eres el primero en llamarme así!

Salieron de allí con dirección al apartamento de la torre sur. Hablaron con Dobby y con Winky, que no podían dar crédito a lo que veían pero después de que Emy les tranquilizara, sobre todo a la pobre elfina que lloraba a mares, recibieron el encargo de la comida de la boda con suma alegría y prometieron no decir nada a nadie. Más tarde entraron juntos en La Cámara de los Fundadores y Emy les convocó. Salazar hizo un comentario grosero al enterarse de la noticia y de los planes, sin embargo, a Emy le pareció de lo más gracioso y no paró de reírse. Los demás parecían encantados y emocionados con el anuncio y Rowena no tardó ni un segundo en dejar claro que ella se encargaba de la decoración de la sala y del vestuario, incluido el de la novia, aunque no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la insistente ayuda de Helga. Mientras, Gryffindor le prometió a Emy que ese día no dejaría que hubiese ningún incidente. Así lo único que le quedaba hacer allí era agradecer a los Fundadores los favores y abrazar a Dumbledore con todo su cariño.

- Ve tranquila y disfruta un poco de tus vacaciones, los chicos también se las merecen – Albus besó la frente de la joven

- Lo sé, llevaremos una vida de completa diversión en cuanto me deshaga de Wilcox

- Ten cuidado con él

- Lo tendré... te quiero mucho, viejo loco – Sus manos se despegaron de las de él mientras sonreía, luego desapareció

- Y yo a ti...

En cuanto Emy emprendió la carrera, Sirius fue detrás. Llegó para verla entrar como una bala en el agua y perderse en la oscuridad del mar. El tiempo pasaba y ella no salía, no era de esos que les gusta bucear una vez se han tirado, Emy solía salir despedida nada más impactar con el agua, le encantaba salir igual de rápido de lo que entraba, sin embargo, estaba vez no salía a la superficie. Harry llegó y se colocó junto a Sirius, miraba en la misma dirección que él pero luego desvió los ojos para fijarse en la empapada cara de su padrino.

- Tardará en volver – Aseguró el muchacho pasando un brazo por el hombro del adulto

- ¿Qué ha hecho?

- Creo que quería recuperar su vida, quizás sea una forma de hacerlo

- ¿Y si está muerta? ¿Y si se ha estrellado y por eso no sale?

- Ella está viva – Contestó Ginny – Puedo sentirla

- Es mejor que volvamos a la casa, la abuela nos lo dirá – Harry guió a un Sirius triste

Llegaron a la cocina calados hasta los huesos, Ron se encargó de secarlos con un simple hechizo, Harry hizo que su padrino se sentara en la silla mientras que las chicas preparaban una infusión para todos. Nadie se atrevería a jurar que aún no había llegado la hora de la comida, el cielo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro y parecía que contagiaba los corazones de los cinco, porque una inmensa pena y pereza les hacía permanecer callados y sentados en la cocina. De vez en cuando alguna mirada se encontraba pero se apartaba enseguida para no comprobar que tenían la misma idea de que aquello no iba bien. La abuela sólo confirmó lo que ya había dicho Harry, era la única forma de recuperar su vida, si fallaba, Emy tendría que afrontar un futuro sin pasado pero si conseguía recordar los momentos más importantes de su vida, retornaría con más fuerza aún.

Harry se exprimía el cerebro buscando algo a lo que agarrarse. A su mente llegaban preguntas sin respuestas ¿Sería Emy tan poderosa que era capaz de escapar de la muerte? ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Había muerto en realidad? Y poco a poco y sin saber muy bien el porqué, llegó a él un comentario de Hermione. Lo había dicho cuando tuvieron que explicar sus viajes, sus pruebas. Ella y Ginny habían buscado en un libro y habían hallado un pasaje que se suponía que hablaba de la llegada de un gran mago, uno que traería el principio o el fin del mundo mágico como se conocía, éste tendría a cuatro representantes destinados a mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal y contaba que todos lo involucrados pasarían unas pruebas de fuego para demostrar su valía desapareciendo por un tiempo hasta que el gran mago encontrara su destino ¿Había encontrado Emy su destino? ¿Significaba eso que, al estar de vuelta, su misión no era morir por él como sus padres? Miraba de vez en cuando a Sirius, se le veía hundido, entendía muy bien porqué, no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo. Quería decirle que ella volvería, que llegaría con su sonrisa y una mirada de "yo no he hecho nada" y todos se volcarían en ella para abrazarla. Era así de simple y llano, en realidad demasiado sencillo, el corazón le iba a mil por hora pero en el fondo sabía que no tenían que temer en absoluto. Giró la cabeza porque sabía que le estaban mirando, era Ginny quien lo hacia, ella sólo sonrió pero ese insignificante gesto confortó a Harry, ahora deseaba perderse en su pecho, que ella le cogiese y le susurrase al oído que todo iba a salir bien, que mañana, cuando despertara, ella estaría allí revolviéndole el cabello y besándole en la frente pero no hizo nada, se limitó a forzar una ligera sonrisa.

Después de dos horas de espera y silencio, la abuela aconsejó a los muchachos que fuesen a buscar sus cosas a casa de Ángel y Lola y que, de paso, les dijeran que todo iba bien. La tristeza no había dejado ver que el día comenzaba a despejarse y, al comprobar que ciertos rayos querían asomarse entre las nubes negras, ellos mismos sintieron cierto alivio. Les explicaron lo que había sucedido, incluso les hablaron de la abuela, lo cual tenía a Lola un poco amedrentada al saber que podían ver y hablar con un fantasma. Comieron allí poca cosa, ya que el apetito no les rondaba, ni siquiera a Ron, y luego recogieron todas sus cosas y las cargaron en el maletero. Se despidieron con la promesa de que mañana les visitarían para informales y marcharon de nuevo a la gran casa de piedra.

Por un lado, Sirius deseaba llegar y que Emy estuviese allí esperándoles pero por otro no quería saber que ella había regresado y que él no estaba para recibirla. Cuando llegaron, la casa estaba como la habían dejado. Se dedicaron a subir sus equipajes a las habitaciones. Sirius entró en el desván y se desmoronó, aquella estancia le traían tan buenos recuerdos. Después de descargar sus sentimientos comenzó a colgar la ropa de ambos en el armario, cada vez que cogía una prenda de Emy la acariciaba y la olía, luego con sumo cuidado la colocaba en la percha y la colgaba con la que ya había allí, así con toda la indumentaria.

Llegó la noche sin noticias de Emy, cenaron unos bocadillos que las chicas prepararon y luego sirvieron una infusión especial que les mandó hacer la abuela, Hermione sabía que si bebía eso caería en media hora inconsciente en la cama, quizás por eso lo hizo la abuela. A eso de las once y media, Sirius no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, por mucho que intentaba seguir mirando por la ventana era imposible, la abuela le convenció para que subiese al cuarto a descansar y él ni siquiera puso pegas. A Ron, Hermione y Ginny les pasó lo mismo y cayeron profundamente dormidos en sus respectivas camas pero Harry había engañado a todos, en un descuido había tirado la infusión por el desagüe, así que subió a su habitación pero no para dormir.

Serían las cinco de la mañana y seguía dándole vueltas a las mismas preguntas. Los ronquidos de Ron le molestaban cada vez más y necesitaba respirar aire fresco, se puso una sudadera y unos vaqueros y bajó en silencio las escaleras. La luz tranquila de la luna iluminaba, a medias, el jardín. Al principio pensó que aquello sería suficiente pero no era así, tampoco allí estaba bien, necesitaba volver al acantilado. Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar, el miedo se apoderó de él haciendo preguntas cada vez más atroces ¿Y si Emy ya no volvía? ¿Y si se había marchado con la idea de que él la odiaba? Se le punzaba el corazón y es que su orgullo había podido más, cuando en realidad lo que hubiese querido es correr hacia ella y abrazarla, sentirla cerca de él, como tantas veces había imaginado, para poder volver a notar que estaba en casa de nuevo ¡Qué infantil era aquel pensamiento! Pero le daba igual, no le importaba comprobar que la necesitaba, enfadado o contento, siendo valiente o cobarde, mayor o niño. Daba igual, lo único importante es que él quería que ella regresase ya, que estuviese a su lado para lo bueno o para lo malo... o como había dicho ella "para vivir la vida que ese gran cabrón nos quitó, vamos a ser felices, a ser fuertes y cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a nuestro destino, estaremos preparados". Esa era la Emy que él quería de vuelta pero si volvía la que no sabía nada de aquel sufrimiento, la querría de la misma manera porque en esencia era ella, incluso quizás mucho mejor persona, sin rencores ni lamentos, sin muerte o miedo, sólo con la expectativa de que cada día podía ser mejor. Tampoco le importaría.

Emy apareció debajo de la lámpara de la entrada, está se iluminó brevemente para chivarla el estado de la casa. Supo que Wilcox estaba dormido encima de la mesa, que a Sirius le habían dado una poción para dormir como a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que la abuela descansaba en su habitación y que Harry... estaba en el acantilado. Sus pasos por la hierba eran sordos, su vestido se movía ligero por la brisa sin decir nada y su mirada estaba fija en un punto. Él, su amado sobrino, al que quería como a un hijo, estaba de pie al borde del acantilado esperándola ansioso. Se acercó por detrás sin ser detectada, le abrazó con su brazo derecho por la cintura mientras que con la mano izquierda le acariciaba la rebelde cabellera. Una palabra se quedó suspendida en el aire, en verdad una súplica, un ruego desde lo más profundo del corazón.

- Perdóname


	12. Cara y cruz

12. Cara y cruz

- Perdóname – Emy hablaba sin poder contener su emoción – Sé que estás enfadado... que incluso me has odiado por no cumplir mi promesa pero no es cierto... la he cumplido... he estado a tu lado todo este tiempo... aunque tú no pudieses verme ni oír mis gritos que decían, una y otra vez, cuánto te quiero

- Emy – Harry se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y la vio. Aquellos ojos llenos de heridas profundas que aún brillaban por amor, que ni todas las barbaridades vividas habían conseguido apagar, estaban inundados en lágrimas de arrepentimiento – No vuelvas a hacerme esto ¿Entendido?

- Sí. Perdóname... no me dejes vivir un instante más sin tu cariño... dime que aún me quieres... que me aceptas en tu vida... porque yo no puedo concebir la mía sin ti

- ¿Quererte? – Él la miraba enternecido y angustiado – Creo que no he querido desde que te fuiste, te llevaste el amor que podía dar, me robaste los sentimientos que podía regalar a los demás... a Ginny... a Sirius... sin ti he estado vacío, sólo ante mi rabia, mi orgullo y mi soledad...

- Lo siento tanto... tanto – Emy le cogió la cara con las dos manos sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos – Yo nunca hubiese querido hacerte daño, lo que hice lo hice por ti, no podía permitir que fueses tú quien se sacrificara... No te mentía Harry, todo lo que te dije era cierto, siempre lo ha sido. Yo no sabía las condiciones que iban a imponer... yo no deseaba ser La Unión... me conformaba con estar a tu lado pero después de volver a tu vida, no podía decirte que era por tiempo limitado... no tuve valor... simplemente lo dejé correr... como si nunca fuese a pasar... lo importante era estar contigo... jamás quise hacer daño a nadie y mucho menos a ti... Yo te quiero tanto... mi pequeño... mi niño

- Te he echado de menos, dolía no tenerte, ver a Sirius destrozado sin poder consolarle porque no era capaz de animarme a mí mismo – Harry no pudo más y se abrazó a ella fuerte. Oía su llanto acompasado con los latidos de su corazón, del de ambos porque latían al unísono, era ese sonido el que anhelaba, el que llevaba tiempo deseando escuchar, el que le gritaba "En casa" y por fin estaba ahí, para él, sólo para él – Perdóname tú a mí por ser tan egoísta, por no comerme el orgullo, por pensar que me debías disculpas y por no decirte que te quiero con toda mi alma

- Harry ¡Oh, Harry!

Los insaciables minutos pasaban de puntillas para no molestar a dos personas abrazadas bajo la noche, dos almas rotas que se curaban juntas con cada lágrima derramada. Cuando se tranquilizaron, Emy le contó su estancia en Hogwarts y la conversación mantenida con Dumbledore, guardando el secreto de la boda. Volvieron a la cocina, en donde encontraron a la abuela, y allí Harry pudo comprobar que todo volvía a la normalidad. Abuela y nieta conversaban socarronamente sobre el salto, sobre Hogwarts y sobre Wilcox. Harry no sabía que aquel cabrón estaba encerrado en la casa pero cuando iban a hablar de ello, los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana. Emy pidió disculpas para ir a despertar a Sirius, ellos sonrieron como respuesta.

Se tumbó en la cama frente a su amado, respiraba tranquilo, aún le duraba la poción. Se sabía su cara de memoria pero el tacto de su piel aún le asombraba, no eran muchas las ocasiones en que le había acariciado, infinitamente menos que las veces que lo había deseado. Pasaba dulcemente la yema de sus dedos por la frente, por las mejillas, por los ojos cerrados, acariciaba sus labios, ansiosa por besarlos y ser correspondida. Necesitaba aspirar su alma mientras le regalaba la suya propia. Su nombre le llenaba la boca y cada centímetro de su piel estaba excitada, esperando una caricia suya.

- Sirius – Sonrió al ver como él se removía perezoso – Sirius

- Hummm…

- Te dije que no iba a perderme ni uno solo de tus amaneceres

Abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella, recostada, sonriente y con luz propia. La claridad de la mañana le creaba bruma en sus ojos cerrados momentos antes, por eso la veía borrosa, como si no fuese real.

- Eres un sueño – Sirius se convencía una vez más de que aquello no era posible

- Que durará eternamente – Su mano se aferró a su rostro mientras se acercaba para besarle. Sus labios se unieron, estaban sedientos, al abrir las bocas para encontrarse, no pudieron evitar que se escapara cada sentimiento que tenían hacia el otro

Ya no hubo parte del cuerpo que no tocara a la otra, el abrazo se quedaba corto porque la ansiedad era desmesurada. Era tal la desesperación que sentían de tocarse el uno al otro, que tropezaban las manos, estorbaban las piernas, las frentes chocaban mientras que sus labios eran incapaces de separarse ni para reír por su torpeza. Y allí, en medio de un caos, se desnudaron para sentirse, se acariciaron para creerse y se unieron para culminarse. Tanto amor se desbordó en gemidos, en ruegos y en un abrazo que les dejó plenamente satisfechos aunque no saciados, para eso tenían el resto de la vida.

Hermione despertó pronto, se sentía mal por haberse tomado la poción pero sabía que sino iba a ser imposible dormir aquella noche. Se despejó bajo la ducha, luego analizó su imagen en el espejo, se notaba que ese último año se había producido su cambio más notorio. El cabello castaño, más rizado y menos encrespado, le caía sobre los hombros hasta ocultar casi sus pechos. Veía sus formas y se asombraba de que fuesen de ella, no podía quejarse, cintura estrecha, cadera redondeada, culo respingón y unos senos voluminosos sin excesos. Su rostro también había depurado las líneas hasta dar con el resultado de alguien que no es guapa pero sí atractiva. Mientras se miraba, analizaba el porqué se había fijado justo aquella mañana, en realidad estaba preocupada por la situación, aún no sabía si Emy había vuelto y de ser así, cómo había vuelto. Sonrió al suponer que quería dar una buena imagen delante de ella, como si quisiera mostrar que ya era toda una mujer.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, eran las ocho y media de la mañana y la casa no presentaba actividad. Entró en la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hablando con Sunny.

- Buenos días ¿Qué se sabe?

- Ya está aquí

- ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo está? ¿Ha recuperado la memoria? ¿Ha hablado contigo? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Está chica está llena de preguntas – Exclamó la abuela

- Tranquila, ella vuelve a ser la de siempre, ha recuperado la memoria y sí, hemos estado hablando, luego os contará lo que ha pasado en su ausencia

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Arriba con Sirius – Contestó Harry a la espera de una frase inapropiada por parte de la abuela

- Y seguro que tardan en bajar

- ¡Abuela! Ya sabía yo que dirías algo

- ¡Qué! Es verdad, esos son peor que dos adolescentes... mejorando lo presente

- ¡Qué alegría! Ahora todo volverá a ser lo mismo, todos volveremos a ser los mismos

- Sí – Harry agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando su desayuno – Quería pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento de estos últimos meses, sé que no he estado muy integrado... Gracias por aguantarme

- Como diría mi madre, para los curas, que las ganan cantando

- ¡Qué frase más graciosa! – La abuela soltó una carcajada

- ¿Se ha levantado Ginny?

- No, la he dejado durmiendo

- Subiré a hablar con ella

- Frena las hormonas

- ¡Abuela!

Harry se sentó en el borde la cama, contemplaba como dormía plácidamente. Su pelo rojo fuego contrastaba con el blanco de las sábanas y se iluminaba por los rayos de sol tempranero, que entraban sin pedir permiso en la habitación. Allí, mirándola, se sentía contento, como si no la hubiese visto en un tiempo, como si no fuese ella la que había estado apoyándole durante los últimos meses. Era él el que no había estado a su lado por estar ausente, vacío, triste pero ahora todo había cambiado, volvería a ser el Harry de siempre y uno nuevo para ella, el novio que Ginny se merecía, el que debía haber sido desde un principio.

Le acarició despacio la cara mientras le soplaba para hacerle cosquillas, ella se limitaba a sonreír. Pasaba los dedos suavemente por los labios, sabiendo que eso haría que llevara sus manos para frotarse y así fue. Los dedos chocaron y él los entrelazó con los suyos, ella abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verle a él, sonriente y cariñoso.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días – Ginny bostezó y se fue estirando lentamente - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada – Harry se acercó y la besó dulcemente en la boca – Pareces un ángel cuando duermes

- No creo que los ángeles tengan estas horribles pecas

- Yo estoy enamorado de esas pecas, así que no permito que te metas con ellas

- ¿Sólo de mis pecas?

- No, también de quien las lleva tan elegantemente

- ¡Bueno! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer este mágico despertar?

- Qué no has hecho – Se acercó más a ella y se abrazaron. Era curioso, con Ginny su corazón también latía al unísono – Tengo que pedirte disculpas

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

- Por no haber sido el chico enamorado que hoy me siento, por no haberte agradecido tu ayuda en los momentos que más los necesitaba y por no haber valorado mi mayor tesoro, tú

- Harry, me he sentido querida, agradecida y valorada, no tienes porqué pedirme disculpas. Sé que estos meses no has sido tú al cien por cien pero eso no significa que yo haya olvidado con quien estoy y porqué estoy con él... Te quiero y con eso tengo bastante, lo demás es un regalo

- Entonces te llenaré de ellos

- ¿De verdad? Me conformo con saber si Emy ha vuelto

- Sí, ha vuelto y siendo la misma de siempre, ya hemos solucionado todo entre nosotros, así que las cosas vuelven a ser como antes

- No me lo tienes que jurar, lo veo en tus ojos – Ginny sonrió emocionada – Tengo ganas de verla

- Ahora le toca el turno a Sirius, según la abuela tardarán en bajar

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó inocentemente

- Pues... ya sabes...

- No, no sé

- Están recuperando el tiempo perdido – Harry se sonrojó, no entendía muy bien porqué pero insinuar cualquier tema sexual delante de Ginny, le daba una vergüenza atroz - ¿Entiendes?

- ¡Ah! – Ginny tardó en reaccionar un momento para contestar roja como un tomate – Vale, vale ¿Desayunamos?

- Claro, yo ya lo he hecho pero vuelvo a tener hambre

- Creo que mi hermano es una mala influencia para ti

- Hablando de Ron, voy a despertarle mientras te vistes

- Nos vemos abajo – Harry se levantó pero antes de que saliera del cuarto, Ginny volvió a llamarlo - ¡Harry! Se te olvida una cosa

- ¿Qué?

- Un beso

Ron abrió los ojos después de ser zarandeado durante cinco minutos, frunció el ceño, tenía pinta de ser muy temprano. Por mucho que intentó que le dejara en paz, no consiguió que Harry dejase de molestarle, así que se incorporó de mala leche y le miró con el ceño fruncido pero al ver a su amigo, le cambió la expresión.

- Hacía una barbaridad que no te veía esa cara de gilipollas que tienes hoy

- Gracias, Ron, tú sí que eres un amigo

- ¿Emy volvió?

- Sí, ella, la de siempre

- ¡Genial! ¿Está abajo? – Ron se levantó de un golpe y fue hacia la silla en donde tenía tirados sus vaqueros y la camiseta que llevaba el día anterior

- No, está con Sirius en el ático... Sunny dice que tardarán en bajar

- Si yo pudiese, también tardaría en bajar

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?

- Pues no sé – Se rascó la cabeza y se metió al baño, con la puerta abierta y medio gritando le dijo – Yo estoy hablando de sexo ¿Y tú?

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Harry se quedó alucinado ¿Desde cuándo Ron tenía esa clase de pensamientos? Oía como su amigo se reía mientras se duchaba. Él ni se había planteado pasar a nada más íntimo con Gin, claro que ella era un año menor que Hermione pero él era igual que Ron, bueno unos meses más pequeño pero nada más, es más, siempre creyó ser más maduro que Ron y ahora se daba cuenta que estaba bastante más atrasado

- ¿Crees que esta sombra, que pretende ser algún día una digna barba, me queda bien? – Ron salía del cuarto de baño empapado y envuelto en una toalla - ¡Harry! Te he hecho una pregunta

- ¿Eh?

- Chaval, baja de las nubes, si ya decía yo que hoy estás agilipollado... ¡la barba!

- Tú no tienes barba

- Lo sé... ¡Uf, qué espeso! ¿Qué si me quedan bien estos pelillos?

- ¡Ah! Sí, creo que sí, aunque mejor se lo preguntas a Mione

- A ella le gusta – Ron se miró al espejo – Y creo que a mí también, me da un aire más mayor, más atractivo. Se lo preguntaré luego a Emy, ella sabe de estas cosas

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por tu imagen?

- ¿Desde cuándo no lo haces tú?

- Yo nunca lo he hecho

- Creo recordar que te pasabas diez minutos intentado aplastar el pelo cuando mi hermana aún no era tu chica

- Lo dejé por imposible

- No me extraña – Pasó por su lado y le dio una colleja suave a Harry – Menos mal que ahora nos pondrán a entrenar de nuevo

- ¡Es verdad! Seguro que mañana nos manda correr por la playa – Harry le respondió mientras se frotaba la nuca por el golpe de su amigo

- Yo lo estoy deseando, esta inactividad me aburre, no quiero perder mis músculos – Ron levantó el brazo e intentó sacar bola

- Chaval, esos no son músculos ¡es tejido hinchado! – Harry soltó una sonora carcajada y salió corriendo hacia la cocina perseguido por Ron

El pelirrojo se tuvo que conformar con darle sólo un pescozón en la coronilla, porque la abuela puso orden ante aquel comportamiento, que ella denominó como salvaje. Durante el desayuno se estuvieron metiendo el uno con el otro provocando, de vez en cuando, las risas de las chicas, que negaban con la cabeza por su actitud infantil. Emy y Sirius llegaron cogidos de la mano y dándose besitos en la boca, luego él la soltó porque las chicas la abrazaban una a cada lado.

- Mis niñas – Emy lloriqueaba de la emoción, al igual que Hermione y Ginny - ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de estos dos ángeles?

- Nosotras nunca te olvidamos – Dijo Hermione mientras se secaba las lágrimas – Te he echado tanto en falta...

- ¡Válgame el cielo! ¡Si eres toda una mujer! – Emy le daba vueltas a la muchacha mientras la miraba atentamente – Ron debe estar alucinado contigo, estás realmente atractiva

- Lo estoy – Si no lloraba era por pura vergüenza - ¡Qué alegría que estés de vuelta!

- ¿Este pedazo de tío es mi caballero andante preferido? ¡Guau! – Emy abrazó a Ron sin remilgos - ¡Estás buenísimo! ¡Y con esa barba de tres días! Hermione, me parece que vas a tener que atar a este chico en corto, aunque no sé si encontraría una chica mejor que tú

- Repito ¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA QUE ESTÉS DE VUELTA! – Ron hizo que todos rieran

- ¿Y mi pequeña Ginny? – Emy la abrazó de nuevo – Te he perdido por el camino, ahora ya no tienes nada de pequeña, aunque para mí siempre lo serás

- Emy...

- A ti no pude engañarte ¿eh? – Acariciaba el fino pelo rojo de la chica – Sabías que volvería

- No estaba del todo segura pero mi corazón me repetía que estaría de nuevo contigo

- Tú corazón ganará la batalla – La besó tiernamente en la frente – No me extraña que Harry beba los vientos por ti, estás preciosa

- Bueno, tanto halago me va a empalagar – La abuela traspasó el cuerpo de Emy - ¿Qué hacemos con ese indeseable?

- ¿Con quién? – Preguntó Sirius, que aún sonreía mientras servía el desayuno para los dos, sentado junto a Harry

- Con Wilcox – Contestó Emy

- Le daremos caza, no os preocupéis

- Cariño – Emy se sentó al lado de su prometido, cogió las tostadas que le dio éste y dijo toda tranquila – Está abajo, encerrado en una habitación

- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntaron todos atónitos, excepto Harry y la abuela

Emy explicó lo ocurrido después de que desaparecieran en la consulta, también les contó que había estado en Hogwarts hablado con Dumbledore, excepto nuevamente lo de la boda. Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca. Emy se ocupó del ritual de apertura, mientras Hermione temblaba por la ansiedad y Ginny contemplaba alucinada como iban surgiendo las cosas. Antes de nada, la abuela propuso que se admitiera a Ginny en la biblioteca, así que la ceremonia de admisión se realizó sin problema alguno y por fin Harry pudo averiguar a qué socio estaba destinado el número cinco, Ginny. Después llegó el juramento, los que sabían qué iba a ocurrir se prepararon y la única que no, permaneció expectante.

Una suave brisa comenzó a llenar la estancia con un aroma de flores y de mar que, poco a poco, envolvió a todos con su suave fragancia, dejándoles relajados, tranquilos y en paz. La abuela comenzó a volar entrelazándose con la corriente de viento y entonces se oyó la risa maravillosa de alguien. A Harry ya no le hizo falta cerrar los ojos, esta vez tenía a Ginny a su lado, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, tanto que ambos comprendieron que se había dado un paso más en su relación. Un beso con ansia, con lujuria, con necesidad de algo más. Cuando la risa paró, ellos frenaron, se miraban fijamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Ahora no quiero que ninguno se altere – Emy se separó de Sirius con los ojos brillantes de deseo pero la expresión dura por las circunstancias - Voy a entrar yo sola a ver a Wilcox. Vais a ver y oír todo lo que se diga dentro pero no a la inversa

- Déjame entrar contigo

- Tú el que menos, Sirius, no tienes paciencia con él y yo necesito datos, además, no quiero que sepa que estáis aquí conmigo, ni que he recuperado la memoria – Ella le sonrió y le volvió a besar – Por favor...

Se apartaron mientras ella abría la estantería y entraba dentro, luego ésta se cerró y se convirtió en una especie de cortina de agua. Emy apuntó a las orejas de Wilcox y se fijó en la poca vela que le quedaba.

- Buenos días, doctor ¿Ya nos sabemos la lección?

- Dame agua

- ¿Agua? Creía haber dejado claro que no te daría nada hasta que me contestases una serie de preguntas

- Se supone que tú estás en el lado de los buenos

- ¿Yo? No recuerdo haber estado en ningún bando, gracias a ti no tengo pasado y no puedo recuperarlo ¿Veneno? ¡Qué poco original! Aunque he de reconocer que los polvos de basilisco han sido efectivos ¿Añadiste algo más?

- ¡A ti te lo voy a decir!

- ¡Oh! Era tu oportunidad de ser bueno y conseguir agua pero ahora... ya no podrá ser

- Te mataré con mis propias manos

- ¡Qué sí! En cuanto cometa un error, lo sé – Emy hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó frente a él – Bueno, primera pregunta ¿Por qué páginas vas? Esta es sencilla

- Ya he terminado el libro

- ¿Sí? ¡Eso es una grata noticia! No te puedes hacer una idea de lo que me simplificas el día – Emy hizo aparecer un plato con un pedazo enorme de tarta junto con un vaso de leche tibia – Es que aún no he desayunado ¡Hum! Está buenísimo... la verdad es que si no fuese por ti, no me habría ni acercado a esta casa, curioso ¿verdad? Con lo que no hubiese recuperado mi magia y no podría hacer aparecer estos manjares tan suculentos ¿Es que habrá alguien, en algún lado, haciendo tartas para que yo pueda comérmela con sólo un movimiento de mi mano? ¿Y la leche habrá desaparecido de alguna despensa? ¡Contesta!

- Lenta y dolorosa, así será tu muerte

- ¡Joder! Realmente te pones muy pesado con ese tema – Emy bebió un buen trago del batido y luego pasó la lengua por fuera para relamerse delante del sediento recluso – Si tú me dices ahora lo que has leído, yo te doy de comer y de beber, es claro y sencillo

- ¿Cumplirás con lo que dijiste ayer?

- ¿Qué dije ayer?

- Dijiste que me dejarías marchar cuando acabara de contestarte a unas preguntas

- No, no, yo no dije eso

- Hija de puta ¡CLARO QUE LO DIJISTE!

- Lo que dije exactamente fue que te dejaría vivir, que te mostraría el libro para que lo descifraras y me contestaras unas preguntas, luego te dejaría salir de aquí para contárselo a él y así comprobar si yo estaba en un error

- Si te contesto a las preguntas me dejarás salir...

- ¡Claro! No creerás que voy a mantenerte el resto de tus días... que no sé si serán muchos o pocos – Volvió a beber un buen trago del batido, que ya se estaba acabando

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Yo? No, así no me gusta jugar, tú me expones que has entendido del libro y yo te pregunto cuando me dé la gana

- ¡Tú no sabes de qué va el libro! – Wilcox sonrió pícaramente – En verdad esa poción era efectiva, mi Señor hizo grandes cosas con ella

A Emy se le encendió la furia, si la dejaba salir, Wilcox se daría cuenta enseguida, ya que vería el cambio de color en sus ojos y la transformación endurecida de su rostro pero, de repente, se le ocurrió una gran idea ¡las pastillas! Chasqueó los dedos y el bote de píldoras apareció en su mano. Comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos mientras sonreía y veía como a Wilcox le cambiaba la cara.

- ¡Una gran idea mencionar la poción! – Emy se levantó y rodeó al preso mientras pasaba suavemente su mano por el dorso de él – Me pregunto cómo es que quieres ser el segundo de ese ¿cómo dices que se llama? ¿Señor Oscuro? Si tú eres el segundo y tu inteligencia está bastante menguada... La de tu Señor no debe ser mucho mayor, así que no creo que realmente sea una gran amenaza

- Él es tan listo que consiguió engañar a todos sus enemigos enfrentándoles contra los de su propia calaña

- ¡Oh! ¡Asombroso! Entonces la estupidez solamente es un rasgo que te caracteriza a ti

- Si soy tan estúpido como dices ¿Cómo es que he conseguido leer el libro en tan sólo un día?

- ¿Y sabes cuánto vas a tardar en olvidarte de lo leído? Sólo una pastilla. Tú mismo lo has dicho... una poción efectiva – Emy se colocó cerca de Wilcox, sonriendo con malicia y disfrutando de la cara de susto que éste ponía - ¿Ves como no eres muy listo? Y ahora explícame qué has interpretado del libro, si no quieres tener que volver a descifrarlo

- Habla sobre la magia temporal y la espacial

- Eso ya lo supongo

- De... de los giratiempos, los túneles para viajar al futuro y de un poder para llegar al pasado

- Interesante ¿Y qué dice de ellos?

- Los giratiempos están controlados y sólo hay unos pocos, los túneles para viajar al futuro se encuentran en ciertos bosques que no nombra y el poder para estar en el pasado sólo lo poseen los Fundadores de Hogwarts, por lo menos hasta el momento, ya que es perteneciente a una magia muy antigua

- Bien, ahora me vas a explicar lo que has leído del espacio

- Sólo habla de los trasladores, de las apariciones y desapariciones

- Has resumido un libro de unas quinientas páginas en dos frases, lo tuyo son los esquemas

- Da vueltas sobre lo mismo

- ¡Ah! ¿Y entonces cuál es el gran misterio que quiere encontrar tu Señor en el libro?

- No lo sé

- Respuesta incorrecta – Emy recogió los libros y se apoyó en una pared. De repente, el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse. Wilcox intentó levantarse de la silla e ir hacia las paredes pero le era imposible, estaba paralizado allí. Trozos pequeños fueron cayendo y al hacerlo se pudo ver hacia donde caían, un abismo gigantesco, que terminaba en un río de lava, se divisaba ante ellos. La silla en la que Emy estaba sentada momentos antes cayó en silencio, luego le tocó el turno a la mesa, dejando a la silla donde estaba sentado Wilcox para el siguiente turno

- ¡Te lo diré, te lo diré!

- Eso está mucho mejor – Emy dio un paso hacia delante y el suelo se materializó – Decías...

- Mi Señor quiere encontrar los túneles que van hacia el futuro y saber en qué consiste el poder para llegar al pasado

- O sea, quiere viajar en el tiempo y supongo que también en el espacio ¿Has encontrado cómo burlar cualquier protección para llegar a un sitio?

- Sí pero... no da la solución, sólo habla sobre ello

- ¿Y qué dice?

- Que no existe ni el mago, ni el lugar y que aún no ha llegado el tiempo

- Vaya, vaya, vaya ¡Qué interesante! – Emy se situó frente a Wilcox y se sentó en lo que parecía el aire pero nada más hacerlo, la silla reapareció, luego posó los libros y la mesa estuvo de nuevo visible – No entiendo nada, esto es impronunciable

Cerró los dos libros y puso una mano en cada cubierta, fijó sus ojos en ellos y una luz salió de sus manos. Abrió de nuevo el ejemplar por la última página y sonrió.

- ¿Puedes leerme el párrafo final?

Wilcox miró anonadado las hojas amarillas que tanto le había costado traducir. Ahora se leía perfectamente, ya no estaba escrito en el celta antiguo, buscó con la mirada lo que ella le había pedido y lo leyó en alto.

- No eres digno de conocer secreto alguno que guarde bajo mis palabras, así que después de leerme te quedarás sin descubrir dónde están los misterios del tiempo y el espacio

- Con lo que no es que haya un mago que no pueda conocerlos, es que el libro no te los quiere contar a ti ¡Jajaja! Ni siquiera unas cuantas hojas te creen merecedor de tener inteligencia

- Ya te he contestado, deja que me vaya – No soportaba más sus insultos

- Prometiste no molestar ni a mi gente ni a mí ¿Cumplirás lo prometido?

- Sólo si tú cumples con tu promesa

- Por supuesto que lo haré, aunque no ahora, no sé dónde está tu señor y he de dejarte con él

- No... no puedes... no le encontrarás nunca

- No me subestimes, que no tenga memoria no significa que carezca de recursos – Emy le guiñó un ojo y sonrió – Volveré, aún no se te ha acabado la vela... ¡Ah! Un poco de agua y un trocito de pan es más de lo que te mereces, no lo malgaste, sólo te daré esto y aún no sé cuando voy a soltarte

Emy apuntó su dedo índice a los ojos de Wilcox y éste, de inmediato, dejó de ver, luego hizo lo mismo en la oreja y dejó de oír. La ira se apoderó de él intentando atacarla pero no pudo ni moverse de la silla. Ella salió de la habitación dejando un vaso medio vacío de lo que parecía agua y un pequeño pedazo de pan duro, ambos tratados adecuadamente para sus propósitos. Wilcox no paró en dos horas de gritarle que la mataría sin piedad.

Si algo pudieron comprobar los que estuvieron viendo el interrogatorio, es que no deseaban tener a Emy como enemiga. Harry se preguntaba cómo era posible que la mujer sensible con la que había estado esa mañana, careciese de misericordia alguna ahora. No es que Harry la juzgara, quizás él fuese aún más duro, es que se dio cuenta de que ambos eran el resultado de las cuatro caras de Los Fundadores y una de ellas, no era muy agradable.


	13. Comienza el juego

13. Comienza el juego

No pararon de hablar en todo el día sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en la ausencia de Emy, sobre la batalla de La Madriguera, sobre la muerte de Percy y de Merlín, de cómo había quedado ahora el mundo mágico, de la casa de la familia Evans, de todo. Y mientras, estuvieron comiendo plácidamente en la casa, después fueron a la playa, luego descansaron tranquilos en el salón hasta que llegó la hora de arreglarse para ir al pueblo, cenarían en el restaurante para luego tomarse unas copas con los chicos de la banda, con Samu, con Ángel y con Lola.

Sirius observaba complacido como los cuatro muchachos parecían volver a sus verdaderas personalidades, estaban extrovertidos, dinámicos, alegres, cariñosos y bromistas, no eran ni la sombra de aquellos chicos apáticos que deambulaban por la casa en el mes de julio, y todo por el regreso de Emy. Ya no les importaba tratar de la muerte de Percy, habían soltado todos sus sentimientos de rabia, tristeza y culpa como quien desata un lazo y lo más asombroso es que habían aceptado el consuelo de Emy y de Sirius sin esa mirada de reserva que indicaba "claro ¡qué vas a decir tú!". No, simplemente descargaron sus emociones para encontrar el alivio de quienes sabían que les querían de verdad.

Emy escribió una carta a Dumbledore informando de su "entrevista" con Wilcox y le dio instrucciones para la versión oficial de su vuelta al mundo mágico. El plan ya se mostraba claro en su mente, sabía el lugar y las condiciones en que dejaría a su rehén frente a Voldemort, sólo necesitaba la contestación del director de que siguiera con el proyecto. Entre los seis perfilaron los detalles de la misión, los chicos se maravillaron del deslumbrante engaño que Emy había trazado, si durante un tiempo la prensa había sido el reflejo de las mentiras del lado oscuro ¿por qué ellos no iban a utilizarlo de la misma manera?

La noche fue memorable, todos celebraron la recuperación de Emy, aunque ahora volvía a ser un poco reticente a subirse al escenario para cantar pero como ya había dado un par de conciertos, no puso excesivas pegas en volver a hacerlo el siguiente sábado. A pesar de que llegaron bastante tarde a casa, cansados y soñolientos, Emy y Sirius no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de la intimidad de la noche en su habitación, para volver a amarse hasta quedarse dormidos, desnudos el uno junto al otro.

Nadie tuvo que decirles que se vistieran con ropa deportiva a la mañana siguiente, los cuatro bajaron a desayunar preparados para correr unos cuantos kilómetros y nadar otros tantos. Cuando la feliz pareja bajó, también vestidos para la ocasión, se encontraron con el desayuno hecho y los muchachos preparados. Incluso a Emy le costó acabar con las tres vueltas a la playa y eso que iban a un ritmo suave. Descansaron un rato y se metieron en el agua, fría como siempre pero estimulante, y comenzaron las dos vueltas a nado. Al terminar, ni Emy era capaz de subir por el sendero hasta la casa, así que se quedaron tumbados en las toallas un buen rato mientras el sol les calentaba y tostaba la piel.

A la hora de la comida llegó la contestación de Dumbledore, dando luz verde al plan, así que esa misma tarde se ocuparían de deshacerse de su prisionero para entregarle a un destino no mucho mejor. El plan consistía en llevar a Wilcox hasta Voldemort cometiendo errores calculados y haciendo de esos fallos la trama principal de una obra trazada al milímetro por Emy.

El primer paso era saber exactamente en dónde se encontraba el Señor Tenebroso esa tarde. Emy sacó un mapa del Reino Unido e Irlanda y lo desplegó en la mesa de la cocina. Bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, hizo aparecer un colgante de cristal en forma de lágrima y lo colocó a modo de péndulo sobre el plano. Sin que Emy moviese su mano, éste comenzó a dar vueltas trazando circunferencias muy amplías, luego poco a poco fueron cerrándose más y más hasta que el cristal clavó su punta en Londres. Emy sonrió complacida, luego pasó su mano por encima del mapa y este fue cambiando para mostrar un callejero de la capital. De nuevo el colgante dibujó circunferencias que se fueron definiendo hasta marcar el punto exacto. Emy lo recogió en su puño y cuando volvió a abrir su mano, éste ya no estaba.

- Tenía razón Sunny en decir que volverías con más fuerza – Exclamó Harry

- No puedo creer que esté en Londres – Dijo preocupado Ron – Está muy cerca de la casa y del callejón

- No te preocupes – Emy tenía un semblante de triunfo – Cuando esto marca que está en Londres, es porque es allí donde quiere hacer creer a los demás que está pero no es así. He sentido perfectamente en dónde se esconde

- Pues sí que es rebuscado – Dictaminó Ginny

- Por desgracia es muy listo

- Ahora viene mi turno – Dijo Sirius – Ten mucho cuidado

- Lo tendré – Emy le sonrió, luego se colocaron uno frente al otro con los brazos extendidos y las palmas de las manos abiertas y enfrentadas tocándose – Transfigurare

Una luz envolvió a ambos comenzando desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Cuando se dispersó vieron que en el lugar en donde estaba Emy, ahora lo ocupaba un Sirius sonriente y viceversa pero, en cuanto hablaron, quedó claro quien era quien. Se trataba de un mero cambio de imagen que les hizo mucha gracia a ambos mientras los demás les miraban atónitos.

- En cuanto tu imagen vuelva a ser la misma de siempre, comenzará la segunda parte del plan

- Emy...

- Lo sé

Emy se encargó de que Wilcox no viese nada antes de entrar a buscarlo, lo supo al oírle maldecir una y otra vez sobre ella. Entró en la habitación y con voz melodiosa le susurró "nos vamos", le cogió del brazo y desaparecieron.

Estaba aturdido pero notó tierra firme bajo su cuerpo. Nada más hacerlo un pitido agudo, continuo y doloroso le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo. No podía oír nada más que ese taladrante silbido que le anulaba el pensamiento. Maldijo a Emy de nuevo y entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie le estaba apresando. No le importó ni ver ni oír, sin pensarlo un momento más se levantó de golpe y arrancó a correr. Pero no pudo dar ni dos zancadas, una cuerda atada a su cintura se quedó tensada y con la fuerza de su estéril huida se cayó de bruces al suelo, dándose un buen leñazo en la cara. Tiraron de él hasta conseguir levantarle y luego le arrastraban justo a la vez que comenzaba a escuchar un murmullo lejano. A medida que avanzaba, iba recuperando la visión, aunque en principio sólo de forma borrosa; y el oído ahora también percibía un claro tono de mofa y unas risas que no interpretó en un principio que fueran de Emy. Eso le estaba dejando muy nervioso. Si no estaba con ella ¿Con quién estaba? Supo con certeza que no era ella cuando dejaron de arrastrarle y una mano grande y fuerte le agarró de la nuca y le empujaba guiándolo por lo que supuso era un sendero. Comenzaba a enfocar y entendía que estaban en un camino de un bosque. Podía oír ya el sonido de ambas pisadas, quien le estuviese llevando se había callado y permanecía detrás de él. La idea de un nuevo intento de escapar comenzó a hacerse mucho más factible al ver que era cierto que Emy le estaba llevando con su Señor, acababa de reconocer las afueras del refugio de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Se frenó en seco y se negó a dar un paso más.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó sin miramientos y al ver que no contestaba intentó voltearse sin que le dejaran, así que seguía sin poder verle - ¿QUIÉN ERES?

- ¡Shuu!

- ¡MALDITA SEAS, EMY! TE JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE – Gritó Wilcox sabiendo que así atraería a los mortífagos que espiaban en los terrenos

- ¿Crees que dejaría que Emy te trajese aquí? – La voz de Sirius Black sonó llena de sarcasmo – Si no hablas más bajo atraerás a las fieras… Jejeje

- ¡TÚ! – Mark Wilcox, en un arranque de furia, se soltó de su opresor y se encaró con él. Al verle, la sangre le comenzó a hervir y quiso fulminarlo en ese mismo instante - ¿PERO CÓMO…?

- Eso nunca lo sabrás… - Dijo desapareciendo mientras le mostraba la cuerda desatada y sonreía

Wilcox soltó un grito de rabia, se había escapado aquel a quien desearía estrangular con sus propias manos, verle morir agonizante sin poder defenderse, sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada ¡Qué placer sería hacerlo delante de Emy! Romper esa relación con la muerte, separarlos dejándoles destrozados a cada uno. Sí, esa sensación nacida en la boca del estómago, que estrangulaba cada entraña de su ser, se vería saciada con ello. Él haría a Emy suya, la más poderosa de todos los seres mágicos que habitan ese mundo sería de él, convirtiéndole en un rey, todos por debajo de él, todos incluso aquel al que no se podía nombrar, así ya no tendría que soportar sus mandatos ni sus absurdos castigos, quien los proporcionaría sería él y con sumo placer.

Los mortífagos llegaron hasta su posición, le hablaban pero él no les atendía, estaba sumido en sus propios deseos de venganza, ni siquiera cuando se vio arrastrado de nuevo, esta vez hacia la mansión pensaba en lo que minutos después iba a ocurrir. Nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta principal se vio frente a él. Un sentimiento de repugnancia ante la visión de aquel ser, al que nadie definiría como humano, llenó su cabeza. No pensó que estaba cometiendo un grave error al no bajar la mirada, al seguir enganchado ante aquellos ojos rojos de serpiente, que traspasaban su alma corrompida. Ni se inmutó al verle aproximarse tanto a él, que un putrefacto olor le hizo expresar su repulsión. Notaba como los orificios nasales, ya que carecía de nariz, expulsaban el aire contaminando, el que él respiraba.

Voldemort subió sus manos hasta posarlas en los hombros del recién llegado, una seudosonrisa pasó a formar parte en su expresión. Los demás seguidores miraban expectantes aquella escena, ellos pensaban que él no tendría piedad con alguien que había conducido a uno de los miembros más importantes del bando contrario hasta el principal cuartel y que encima no mostraba pleitesía alguna.

- Mi señor – Un hombre alto y delgado pero fuerte, se aproximó hasta su amo. Sus ojos grises y su particular forma de hablar, arrastrando un poco las palabras, descubría a la perfección de quien se trababa, a pesar de que no se le viese la cara – Ha aparecido junto al animago Black, él le ha conducido hasta aquí, yo creo...

- No necesito saber lo que crees, así que cállate la boca y deja de molestarme – La voz de Voldemort se notaba contenida pero sin dejar de mostrar su habitual frialdad – Nuestro apreciado adepto pródigo ha vuelto, así que he de recibirle como se merece, bajadle e instaladle cómodamente en la habitación de invitados. Has tenido suerte, Wilcox, hace tan solo un momento que estaba ocupada

- Lo que usted ordene, Maestro – Lucius Malfoy sonrió, sabía muy bien a que sala se refería su señor

Wilcox fue escoltado por cinco mortífagos escaleras abajo. La oscuridad cada vez era mayor y sólo se interrumpía por la escasa luz que emitían unas pocas antorchas intermitentes. Un pasillo largo y estrecho se mostró al torcer a la derecha, a cada lado se veían estancias cerradas con puertas de madera, en donde una pequeña ventana de barrotes mostraba una, nada hospitalaria, habitación. Él ya había estado allí, conocía muy bien esa zona de la casa, es donde había aplacado su rabia con más de un rehén cuando sus planes no habían salido bien y tuvo que salir de Hogwarts antes de tiempo. Ahora sería él el saco de maltratos pero podría resistirlo si su mente se centraba en dos únicos pensamientos, la venganza hacia Emy y Sirius y la búsqueda del poder del tiempo y el espacio. Los grilletes aprisionaron sus tobillos y sus muñecas, mantuvo la sonrisa en todo momento, incluso cuando Malfoy descargó puñetazos y patadas en él, no le dolían, nada podía compararse al bienestar que le proporcionaba saberse conocedor de parte del misterio. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso supiese la información que él tenía entre manos, devolvería con creces aquellos golpes.

Voldemort entró en la mazmorra y con un simple movimiento de mano ordenó que los demás salieran. Se quedaron solos, mirándose el uno al otro, ningún sonido, sólo las respiraciones de ambos. Wilcox mantenía un aire triunfante mientras que Voldemort estaba inexpresivo. Los grilletes se abrieron y el prisionero pudo pasearse por la estancia, se quitó la sangre que le caía por la boca con la mano, su sabor amargo no le agradaba, luego se apoyó tan tranquilo en una de las paredes y esperó a que el otro comenzara a hablar.

- No te vi en la batalla – La puerta se cerró de golpe

- No me venía bien ese día, no pude acudir

- ¡Ah! – Los ojos rojos querían taladrar la mente del recién llegado – No es bueno que muestres esta actitud conmigo delante del resto, no quiero que piensen que puedo llegar a ser benevolente

- Ahora me encuentro en una situación un tanto especial, que no me da pie a inclinarme o mostrar pleitesía

- ¿Y cuál es esa situación? – Voldemort torció los labios intentando formar una sonrisa, lo cual era imposible - ¿Acaso tienes en tu poder la piedra filosofal?

- No pero sí he tenido "Magia temporal y espacial" en mis manos, de hecho lo he leído – Al ver que los ojos rojos aún se hacían mayores, una enorme satisfacción se apoderó de él – Veo que te interesa mi conversación

- Es verdaderamente fascinante, me pregunto cómo llegaste a encontrar semejante joya ¡Es más! ni siquiera sabía que te interesara ese asunto

- No me hubiese interesado en él sino te interesara a ti, por lo demás fue cuestión de suerte encontrarlo, sólo había que buscar a Emy

- ¿Emy? No dejas de sorprenderme, Wilcox ¿Es que ha sido ella quien te puso el libro en las manos?

- Exactamente, así fue

- Ya – Voldemort se acercó lentamente hacia él – No soy yo quien se ocupa normalmente de sacar información a mis invitados pero en este caso haré una agradable excepción

Un grito sonó en cada rincón de la casa, iba más allá de demostrar dolor, era como si le estuvieran sacando las entrañas a alguien totalmente consciente, como si un hierro incandescente recorriese cada centímetro de piel de quien gritaba. Volvió a repetirse en varias ocasiones, quien lo oía tenía que taparse los oídos para no volverse loco, parecía que una banshee aterrada estuviese encerrada en esa mazmorra. El tiempo pasaba sin que ningún mortífago supiese nada de lo que sucedía allí dentro pero al fin su maestro salió satisfecho. Caminaba aún más erguido de satisfacción, sus ojos brillaban tanto que no hubiesen hecho falta las antorchas. Ordenó a Malfoy que vigilara al preso y que cuando despertara se lo llevaran al salón. Subió las escaleras con paso firme, pasó por la entrada sin mirar a quien vigilaba la puerta, siguió subiendo hacia el piso superior pero en ese momento oyó una explosión seguida por gritos. Se detuvo en seco, si alguien se atrevía a perturbar su buen humor, lo pagaría muy caro.

- Señor, Señor, el prisionero ha escapado – Goyle temblaba sin cesar y respiraba entrecortado mientras permanecía con la cabeza gacha y mirando de reojo la espalda de su maestro

- ¡NOOOOO! ¡INEPTOS! – Voldemort se giró rápido, con su varita en la mano y sin piedad alguna pronunció las palabras que más daño pudieran causar a aquel que le cambió sus expectativas – Anima Extenuare

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la casa, cada uno de los que estaban allí hubiese deseado que el mortífago cayese muerto pero no, lo que le había hecho era mucho peor, se consumiría poco a poco hasta llegar a una muerte deprimente e irreversible.

- ¡MALFOY!

- Sí, mi Señor – Aquel hombre, que sin máscara se veía tan arrogante, ahora estaba inclinado de rodillas con la cabeza sumamente inclinada y la mirada fija en el suelo

- ¿CÓMO HA PODIDO ESCAPAR?

- Cogió la varita de Goyle en un descuido y... desapareció... Señor

- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! NADIE PUEDE... – Voldemort calló, aquel canalla no había dicho todo lo que sabía, sino no hubiese podido escapar de allí – Quiero que se divulgue la siguiente orden: MATAR A WILCOX, nada de duelos, por la espalda sin que se dé cuenta de presencia ninguna, MATARLO CUANTO ANTES O COMENZARÉIS A MORIR UNO CADA DÍA, HASTA QUE CUMPLÁIS CON VUESTRO COMETIDO

A pesar de estar en agosto, la chimenea de la casa estaba encendida. Era de grandes dimensiones y estaba situada al fondo del salón. Las paredes oscuras parecían absorber el resplandor del fuego, con lo que la estancia estaba en penumbra siendo aún media tarde. Ni siquiera la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas, ya que tablones de madera vieja las cegaban. Un sillón de respaldo alto, con enormes orejeras en la parte superior, se situaba frente a la chimenea y a la izquierda, una enorme serpiente descansaba enroscada encima de la polvorienta alfombra, en realidad, más que descansar estaba sumida en la inconsciencia después de que un hechizo, muy potente, la impidiera atacar al intruso.

Sentada allí, mirando el fuego, se preguntaba quién se encargaba de suministrar la ironía al mundo, especialmente a su vida. Era el butacón de su tío el que usurpaba en ese momento. Él era hermano de su madre, a la que había torturado y arrancado de los brazos de su marido mucho antes de la vejez, motivo por el cual ella también había muerto. Luego no tuvo piedad en asesinar a su propia sobrina y a su marido para llegar hasta su meta final, la muerte de un inocente niño con el que no pudo y aún no había podido. Todo por ser el más poderoso, el más fuerte, el más listo y el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Pero allí estaba el destino, haciendo que ella se sentara en la butaca del Señor Tenebroso, su tío, sin tener el más mínimo atisbo de miedo, respeto o cariño por consanguinidad y convirtiéndola a ella en todo lo que había deseado él, el ser más poderoso dentro de la magia. Sin embargo, allí sentada y después de lo que había visto, se sentía una rata rastrera y sucia.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y voces que suplicaban perdón. "DEJAZME SOLO" después de esa frase, solamente se oyó el leve susurro de unos pies que apenas rozaban el suelo. Entró y dio un portazo, se fijó en su mascota, allí tirada sin hacer nada y sin mostrar el más mínimo saludo o respeto.

- Malditos inútiles, manada de menguados sin cerebro, si pudiera matarlos a todos... – Fue hasta su mascota y le dio una patada para que despertara pero ni se inmutó

- Me ahorrarías trabajo – La voz de la mujer sonó divertidamente irónica

- ¿Emy? – Voldemort miró hacia su butaca y allí estaba ella, sentada informalmente, con las piernas colgando por uno de los brazos

- Sí, Tom, he vuelto, en carne y hueso – Emy rió al volver a repetir lo mismo – Y ha sido gracias a tu vasallo Wilcox

- ¡Qué sorpresa tan inesperada! – Ese día estaba teniendo más de lo que podía aguantar

- Mentiroso, él te ha dicho que yo estaba de vuelta

- Pero no me dijo que te encontraría aquí

- Eso no se lo dije yo a él – Emy se levantó y se limpió con ímpetu la ropa – Tienes la casa muy sucia ¿No funciona bien el servicio?

- Ese humor lo debes haber heredado de los Potter

- Sí, eso creo – Emy soltó una carcajada verdadera. Aquel sonido no correspondía con la mansión, nada tan bonito surcó el aire corrompido que surcaba en aquellas habitaciones – Gracias que no saqué tu carácter, mira como te luce el pelo a ti ¡Ah, no, no tienes pelo! – Emy volvió a reírse, no sabía por qué pero se sentía tan feliz de estar allí mirándole a la cara y que el otro no pudiese hacer nada más que aguantarse, que le salían solas las bromas

- ¿Has venido para algo más que para reírte?

- ¡Oh, sí! Quería darte las gracias, sé que no mandaste a Wilcox a por el libro con la intención de liberarme a mí pero al final es lo mismo – Emy siguió sonriendo, los ojos rojos comenzaban a echar chispas – Como comprenderás no iba a dejar que te trajera el libro, tú no le darías una buena utilidad... tío Tom

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra última conversación? Pagarás con una vida tu sentido del humor

- Eso ya no funciona – Emy se aproximó a él despacio, ahora con la mirada desafiante – Nunca he tenido culpa alguna de ninguno de tus actos

- ¿Me estás convenciendo a mí o a ti?

- No se te da bien la psicología... – Emy terminó de colocarse frente a Voldemort – He protegido muy bien la cueva, como también he hecho con Hogwarts, así que te recomiendo que no busques ni el libro ni a mis alumnos, porque tendrás que volver a empezar de cero, ni uno solo de tus inútiles vasallos quedará con vida, te destruiré esta mierda de reinado de juguete tuyo y te dejaré solo y con tu prestigio por el puñetero suelo

- Aún eres muy joven, por lo que se ve tienes mi arranque para permanecer en este mundo, no hagas que sea yo quien te deje sola a ti, no admito condiciones, ni amenazas tuyas

- ¿Amenazarte? ¿Yo? En absoluto, es un simple trato, yo no nombro tú escondite, ni me entrometo en tus planes de momento, si tú dejas en paz el libro y a mis chicos

- ¿Supongo que dentro de tus chicos esté nuestro querido Harry?

- Supones bien ¿Acaso eres tan tonto de permitir que una cuestión de orgullo interfiera en tus planes de conquistar el mundo?

- Harry debe morir

- Y morirá... como todos hemos de hacer algún día, incluso tú pero no te preocupes, serás el muerto más poderoso del cementerio ¿Eso te consuela?

- Para salir de un libro, has vuelto muy crecida

- Tanto que he tenido la paciencia suficiente para no regresar con mi gente hasta no haber hablado contigo y eso que llevo desde el uno de julio por aquí

- ¡Tanto tiempo sin ver a tu adorado perrito! ¡No, no, no! Pensé que eras de las que dedicaba su tiempo al ocio antes que al trabajo

- Ya ves que no, mi pobre perrito no me ha visto aún pero sí que ha hecho un buen trabajo trayendo mi regalo ¿no crees? – Emy se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda. Sonrió al saber que Voldemort deseaba matarla más que en toda su vida – Creo que ya te he dedicado demasiado tiempo, vas a tener razón, quiero divertirme unos días antes de volver a mi casa. Ni siquiera te voy a pedir que contestes a mi ofrecimiento, ya he dejado claro lo que pasará si incumples mis condiciones, así que... hasta otra

- Encontraré la manera de acabar contigo y con todos los tuyos

- Hazlo antes de que yo termine contigo... porque yo sí sé la manera - Emy desapareció dejando, intencionadamente, un intenso olor a flores, en especial a lavanda


	14. Unas merecidas vacaciones

14. Unas merecidas vacaciones

Sirius volvía a tener su aspecto normal, lo recuperó en poco tiempo, eso significaba que el plan marchaba bien, ahora tenía que esperar pacientemente. Recordó que Emy le dijo que había aparecido bajo la lámpara de la entrada, así que decidió sentarse en las escaleras a esperarla. Comenzaba a tardar ¿Habría pasado algo? Y es que el tiempo corría despacio, ella se había ido a eso de las cinco y ahora eran las seis y media de la tarde, tanto tiempo no era pero es que sentía que habían pasado días desde que se fue. Necesitaba tenerla frente a él, haberla perdido, haber creído que estaba muerta, y lo estaba, le daba una incesante necesidad de querer estar con ella a cada momento.

Repasó el plan para ver si había algún punto flaco y de repente encontró demasiados, no había tantos cuando ella lo explicó. Oía a los chicos fuera, les había ordenado limpiar la moto para que estuvieran entretenidos. Ellos se habían negado, querían permanecer atentos a la vuelta de Emy pero él insistió, no quería tenerles pegados y tampoco quería que se quedasen mirando a las musarañas mientras se alargaba su agonía, con lo que al final accedieron. A las chicas, mucho más maduras y responsables, no hubo que decirles nada, se pusieron a preparar comida con la abuela Sunny, lo cual era perfecto, porque si encima él tenía que aguantar los sarcasmos de la anciana fantasma, se volvería loco.

Siete menos cuarto, aquello era un tormento. "Vuelve ya, vuelve ya", nada, ni rastro de ella. Miró por la ventana del salón, desde allí podía ver el acantilado, quizás aparecía en aquel lugar pero no; tampoco estaba en la playa, ni en la cocina ni en ningún lado. Sonrió cuando le preguntaron si olía bien lo que estaban preparando pero ni siquiera pudo contestar, tenía la boca seca aunque era incapaz de ingerir ni un mísero trago de agua. Se sentó de nuevo en las escaleras. Las siete de la tarde. "Vuelve ya, vuelve ya". Sirius comenzó a hablar con ella interiormente: "te estás retrasando, necesito saber que estás bien, no sirvo para quedarme parado, esperando sin hacer nada... Si te pasa algo... Tú no lo entiendes... es que no puedo permitírmelo... no puedo volver a estar sin ti... no quiero... nada tendría sentido... no sé qué haría... se acabaría mi aire... no podría respirar de nuevo... no querría". Una luz comenzó a iluminar suavemente la lámpara, se oyó el sonido de los cristales chocando graciosamente entre sí, la intensidad fue subiendo poco a poco hasta el punto que Sirius tuvo que poner su mano delante, porque le hacía daño. De la misma manera que se encendió, se apagó dejando a Emy bajo ella. Se abrazaron para comprobar que ambos estaban de nuevo a un milímetro del otro, lo acompañaron de un beso de desesperación y de un suspiro de alivio.

- No aguantaba ni un minuto más sin ti

- Ya pasó pero estoy muy cansada

- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- No, nada, sólo mirarme con asombro, todo ha salido a la perfección, entre lo de hoy y lo que vea escrito en los periódicos, la trampa está servida – Emy se dejó caer en el pecho de Sirius – Estoy tan cansada que no creo que llegue a la cama

- Para eso estoy yo – Con un suave movimiento de brazos la cargó y la fue llevando escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio. Ella hundía la cara en su cuello y se agarraba a su camisa cerrando los puños. Sirius la tumbó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con la colcha – Descansa mi amor, me quedaré velando tus sueños

Harry sintió que llegaba y entró por la cocina avisando a los demás. En el quicio de la puerta vio como Emy y Sirius se abrazaban como si no se hubiesen visto en años. Le conmovió aquella escena, al igual que a todos, ver como él la cargaba mientras ella se escondía en su cuerpo y se agarraba con angustia, era conmovedor. Se quedaron allí en silencio, viéndoles desaparecer por las escaleras arriba hasta que Ron habló el primero.

- Es maravilloso verles juntos, como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo

- Nacieron el uno para el otro, aunque no crean en el destino – La abuela sonrió al terminar la frase – Su amor estaba escrito en las estrellas

- Merece la pena luchar para que ellos permanezcan unidos – Ginny no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla

- Yo lucharé para que todos permanezcamos unidos – Harry limpió con una caricia el lamento de su chica – Subamos para ver qué tal está ella

En silencio entraron en la habitación, estaba en penumbra, la silueta de Emy descansaba en la cama mientras que la figura de Sirius se mostraba sentada cerca de ella, vigilando cada respiración. Los cuatro se sentaron junto a él esparcidos por el suelo, al principio guardando silencio pero luego, al ver que ella dormía profundamente, hablando en susurros.

- Todo ha salido según lo planeado pero ahora hay que estar atentos a cada movimiento cuando estemos en el pueblo

- Seguro que ya saben donde estamos – Ron lo dijo con tremenda pena

- No, Emy se ocupó de modificar los recuerdos de Wilcox, él se piensa que estamos a muchos kilómetros de aquí, cerca de Finisterre y que el libro está escondido en una cueva

- Ser capaz de desmemoriar a alguien, pase, pero cambiar casi por completo su percepción de espacio y tiempo ¿eso cómo se consigue? – Hermione se pasmaba del poder de Emy

- Es la combinación de una poción, polvos de basilisco, junto con unos hechizos. Emy quiso ir más allá y añadir magia antigua para que ningún contrahechizo pudiese devolverle la verdad – Explicó Sirius

- Espero que lo sepa poca gente – Intervino Ron – No quisiera ver que algo de mi vida no pasó como yo creía

- Estoy segura que Emy no lo hubiese hecho de no ser necesario – Hermione miraba como ella dormía intranquila – Mira como acabó nuestro segundo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras

Tres personas se quedaron calladas, sin mirarse, cada una pensando en un momento determinado del curso anterior.

Los gritos querían taladrarle la cabeza, una angustia le oprimía el pecho y su estómago daba vueltas sin parar. La escena que tenía enfrente le provocaba un mareo continuo, unas náuseas tremebundas provocadas por un sentimiento de culpa infinito, del que quería deshacerse. Se sentía la persona más horrible sobre la faz de la tierra, igual a él, a quien le había arrebatado casi todo en la vida a pesar de llevar su sangre ¿Qué diferencia había, en el fondo, entre matar a una persona y permitir que se hiera? Ella creía que ninguna. Los gritos, los malditos gritos sonaban de nuevo trayendo tanto dolor, haciéndola sentir tanto asco de ella misma. Se incorporó de golpe y abrió los ojos. Estaba en su habitación, tumbada en su cama, al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo y de la que era totalmente correspondida. No era merecedora de ese amor, no lo era.

- ¿Emy?

- Sirius, yo...

- Cariño ¿te encuentras bien? – Se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara de su mesilla - ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

- No, es mi conciencia que me aturde, no debí hacerlo... no tenía derecho...

- ¡Oh! Ven aquí – Sirius le estrechó entre sus brazos, besaba su pelo mientras la acunaba para tranquilizarla – No había otra salida

- ¡Claro que la había! Siempre hay otra. Soy una maldita asesina

- ¿Wilcox... murió?

- No... Voldemort le sometió a un interrogatorio, le propinó todo tipo de torturas físicas, mágicas e incluso... ¡Oh, señor! ¿Cómo pude quedarme parada, mirando, sin hacer absolutamente nada? Él le marcó la cara con un hierro incandescente, le aplastó los testículos con un aparato... fue horrible y yo... yo... no hice nada

- Estaba en juego más que la vida de ese miserable

- No, Sirius, no puede ser así como nos toque luchar, no soy yo quien deber imponer un castigo semejante, ni quien designe el destino de una vida, culpable o inocente, eso da igual

- Entonces ¿Le tiene prisionero?

- No

- ¿No? ¿Qué significa eso?

- Le curé como pude y cuando fueron a entrar los mortífagos, él se las ingenió para robar una de las varitas y provocar una explosión, que yo aproveché para desaparecerle de allí y enviarle a Finisterre

- Pero Emy ¡Él es un asesino! ¡Es peligroso! En cuanto nos vea a ti o mí no dudará en matarnos, al menos a mí

- Eso no ocurrirá, en cuanto aparezca en público y haya un mortífago cerca, le matará, son órdenes de Voldemort

- No sé, Emy, esto se nos está yendo de las manos

- No podía permitirlo ¿No lo entiendes? Hubiese dado igual si le mato yo aquí, no puedo cargar con una muerte más, ni si quiera la de Wilcox. Le he dado una nueva oportunidad, él verá si la aprovecha y se aleja de esta locura

- Me da que no lo va a hacer – Sirius besó dulcemente a Emy – Dejemos de hablar de él, aprovechemos estos días que nos quedan para pasar unas merecidas vacaciones ¿vale?

- Vale – Cerró los ojos y se dejó querer, iba a hacer lo imposible por vivir la nueva oportunidad que la brindaban

A partir de la madrugada de ese sábado, las cosas se asentaron un poco. Les quedaban dos semanas para disfrutar de la playa, del pueblo, de los amigos, de la música, del deporte, de la abuela y de ellos mismos. Los días tenían denominadores comunes como, salir a correr y a nadar para luego quedarse en la playa hasta una hora antes de comer, luego preparar la comida juntos mientras se reían de cualquiera de las historias de la abuela o de las ocurrencias de Ron. Los dos Weasley eran capaces de hacerle reír a uno hasta soltar las lágrimas, siempre viéndose alentados por la faceta cómica de Sirius. Las tardes se disponían según el tiempo que hacía, si era bueno, se daban un paseo por el pueblo, o visitaban algún otro cercano, también habían ido de tiendas al centro de la ciudad e incluso salieron en varias ocasiones a navegar en una lancha motora alquilada a un amigo de Ángel. En cambio, si hacía malo, se quedaban en casa aprendiendo a tocar el órgano o estudiando en la biblioteca.

En una ocasión fueron a casa de Samu a pasar la tarde, allí no le quedó más remedio a Emy que resignarse y ver, con los demás, videos del anfitrión y de ella bailando en diversos espectáculos cuando eran jóvenes. A los chicos les encantó ser testigos de esa etapa de la vida de Emy, mientras que ella negaba con la cabeza y se excusaba diciendo que de alguna manera tenía que pagar los gastos del piso y la carrera universitaria. Pero lo que más les gustaba a los cuatro jóvenes eran las tardes que pasaban con el grupo para ensayar, claro que terminaban convirtiéndose en fiestas privadas, donde se les permitía beber un poco de cerveza y oír chistes y conversaciones de todo tipo. Las noches de los lunes, martes y miércoles, se dedicaban a entrenamiento mágico, eso sí, sin duelos o hechizos pero sí meditación, estrategia e intuición. El resto de las noches iban al bar y se la pasaban charlando y bailando mientras bebían alguna copa.

La velada del sábado se convirtió en la mejor de todas hasta el momento. A Emy no le quedó más remedio que dar otro concierto con la banda y fue el mejor. Sirius y ella bailaban juntos a la menor oportunidad pero también estuvieron con el resto del grupo divirtiéndose sin parar. Serían la seis de la mañana cuando abandonaron el local, dejando a Ángel y Lola hechos polvos en contraste con los cuatro chicos de la banda, que iban a seguir de juerga, esta vez en una discoteca cercana, y acompañados por Samu, el cual parecía ser incansable. Llegaron lo seis a casa cuando el día quería arrancar en el horizonte. No hizo falta convencerles para quedarse a ver el amanecer mientras mantenían una agradable conversación. Para Sirius y Emy fue la mejor despedida de solteros que podían haber imaginado. Cuando Harry se metió a la cama el domingo, para dormir al menos un par de horas, deseaba guardar aquellos momentos como uno de los mejores tesoros que tenía. Después de tanto tiempo se sentía feliz y quería mantenerse así, lejos de todo lo malo. Ojalá pudiera congelar ese sentimiento nacido en esos últimos días de vacaciones, porque tenía miedo a perderlo... algo dentro de él se resistía a volver a Hogwarts.

Sólo quedaban dos días para irse, Emy les dijo que el sábado después de comer estaba dispuesto el traslador para llegar hasta el castillo. Esto les sorprendió a todos, no sabían que se pudiese llegar tan lejos con un trasto viejo, aunque si estaba preparado por Emy y por el director de la escuela, tampoco era de extrañar. Aquel miércoles por la noche acabaron agotados, tuvieron un día de lo más completo y por la noche Emy había preparado un entrenamiento muy duro. Ayudada por la abuela y por Sirius, prepararon un circuito de imprevistos en cada uno de los cuartos de la casa, sin incluir la biblioteca. Uno a uno, tuvieron que ir solucionando problemas y tomando decisiones que se encadenaban para dar como resultado una meta distinta. Si no tomabas la opción correcta, el tiempo corría en contra pero si acertabas en tu decisión, acortabas la prueba para así proclamarte campeón de ella.

La primera en salir fue Ginny, que obtuvo un tiempo de treinta y cinco minutos con treinta segundos. Luego fue Ron quien salió, rebajando el tiempo en casi dos minutos. Después le tocó el turno a Hermione, que lo hizo un minuto por debajo de su novio y, por último, salió Harry. Tanto los tres muchachos como los dos adultos y la abuela, se quedaron asombrados ante el tiempo que hizo, y es que no había cometido ni un solo error, así que llegó al vestíbulo sin que hubiesen pasado ni quince minutos. Se quedaron bastante rato en el salón comentando la prueba, qué habían hecho y pensado en cada situación. Entre ellos discutían las diferentes posibilidades mientras que Emy y Sirius hablaban de la asombrosa capacidad de los cuatro pero, sobre todo, de la de Harry. La media noche pasaba ya larga y se notaba el cansancio de los cuatro. Sin que nadie les tuviese que decir nada, se retiraron, no sin que antes Emy apartara a Harry un momento para hablar con él.

- Me preguntaba si mañana quisieras acompañarme a un sitio

- Claro, Emy ¿adónde?

- Bueno, quiero que sea antes del amanecer, no es muy lejos pero sí es importante

- Está bien... me levantaré temprano pero no has contestado dónde vamos

- Al acantilado – Emy miraba fijamente a su sobrino, sabía que había entendido a la perfección que quería hacer a la mañana siguiente – Si dices que no, lo entenderé

- No puedo volver al pasado – Los ojos verdes le brillaban intensamente recordando su viaje

- No lo harás

- Pero Gryffindor dijo...

- Sólo fue para aquella ocasión – La tía levantó la barbilla caída, en signo de decaimiento, de su sobrino para que viese que no le mentía - Si saltas conmigo... solo verás un recuerdo... no estaremos allí en verdad

- Un salto de fe

- Así es

- ¿Sirius lo sabe?

- No

- ¿Y se lo vas a decir?

- No – Emy cerró los ojos

- Quedará entre tú y yo

- No se trata de un secreto – Ella volvió a abrirlos, esta vez sonriendo - Se trata de una oportunidad. Mañana lo entenderás... si vienes

- Iré

- A las seis en la cocina

- Está bien – Harry besó a su tía en la mejilla para darle las buenas noches y se subió a su habitación

Cuando Emy se iba a quedar dormida, bajo las caricias de su prometido, le susurró que había quedado con Harry temprano y que no sabía con exactitud a la hora que iba a volver. Sirius no preguntó nada, simplemente comprendió.

Las olas se arrastraban silenciosas hasta las rocas, no querían perturbar la tranquilidad de una noche despejada, limpia de nubes y en donde la luna brillaba fuerte mientras no le quedaba más remedio que ir menguando. Les alumbraba como un foco en el escenario, señalando la zona en donde caerían para mayor tranquilidad de su vista. Harry apretaba fuerte la mano de su tía mientras ella se limitaba a sonreír. Era una noche perfecta, una brisa cálida movía el cabello de ambos y susurraba nanas para relajarlos. El mar estaba en calma y brillaba con especial intensidad pidiendo, a su modo, ser traspasado.

- Cuando él quiere, sabe ser el mejor anfitrión

- ¿De quien hablas? – Preguntó Harry a su tía

- Del mar, tú puedes sentirlo, aún con poca intensidad pero a medida que pase el tiempo, tendrás un verdadero dominio del agua

- Espero que eso me dé ventaja para no estrellarme

- ¡Jajaja! no seas tonto, yo nunca te dejaría hacer algo peligroso... bueno, sí... bueno, no sé

- ¿Tengo que tirarme yo primero? – Preguntó Harry entre nervioso y divertido

- No, lo haremos juntos, por eso te he pedido que vengas, veremos lo mismo, me lo enseñó tu padre y ahora quiero enseñártelo yo a ti

- Cuando saltabas con mi padre ¿podías viajar al pasado?

- Sí, normalmente veía trastadas que hacía él en el colegio con Sirius e incluso una vez vi cuando ellos se declararon, claro que eso hizo que James saliera con la cara roja como un tomate pero para mí fue genial

- ¿Mi madre no saltaba?

- ¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo! Tú madre no sentía simpatía por las alturas

- No sabía que mi madre tuviera vértigo

- ¡Uy! sí, la escoba no era lo suyo... claro que en eso has salido a tu padre

- Lo sé y me encanta – Harry sintió un escalofrío, llevaba puesto su pijama de verano y sus pies descalzos tocaban la húmeda hierba. Echó un vistazo a su ropa y luego a la de su tía, quien les viese al pie de un acantilado en pijama uno y en camisón la otra, se pensaría que se trataba de un suicidio

- No sé que nos depara el futuro, Harry, pero sí sé que podemos disfrutar del presente y del pasado, hay que aprovechar los dones que nos han otorgado – Emy le sonrió tiernamente - ¿Estás listo?

- Sí

Dieron un paso hacia delante y miraron hacia abajo, el mar estaba preparado para acogerlos, brillaba mientras les llamaba con un susurro seductor.

- En cuanto diga tres, saltas y te impulsas hacia delante, luego te inclinas para caer de cabeza ¿Entendido? – Ella vio como él afirmaba con la cabeza y comenzó la cuenta – Uno... dos... tres

Si hubiese un jurado, les habrían dado al menos un ocho en sincronización, el mismo salto, la misma inclinación, los mismos movimientos y el mismo sentimiento. La mente se vaciaba de todo lo malo, sólo quedaba el intenso estremecimiento que producía la adrenalina y un breve pensamiento, el de que estaban volando en caída libre y que en un instante sus cuerpos se estrellarían contra el mar. Entraron a la vez, sus ojos abiertos veían la misma oscuridad verdosa que, poco a poco, desaparecía para dar paso a una luz brillante y llamativa, que les atraía sin resistencia. Se vieron atrapados por ella en breve y, sin que se dieran apenas cuenta, se encontraban en el jardín de una casa.

Ginny dormía plácidamente, un sueño se comenzaba a dibujar en su mente. Al principio era una escena oscura pero poco a poco pudo comprobar en dónde se hallaba. Un jardín amplio, ornamentado para una boda, lucía ante ella. Sintió su mano agarrando algo y se giró para ver qué era. A su lado estaba Emy, ella sonreía complacida mientras le sujetaba la mano con firmeza.

- Creo, Harry, que no hemos colado en un buen momento

¿Harry? ¿Por qué le llamaba Harry? Miró su mano y vio que no era la suya, es más, era la de su novio, la conocía muy bien. Se fijó en la ropa que llevaba y se extrañó al ver que estaba descalzo y que vestía el pijama con el que se había acostado, mientras que Emy sólo llevaba puesto su camisón blanco satinado de tirantes, que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla.

- Estamos en El Valle De Godric, en casa de tus padres

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Les veremos? – Ginny se sorprendió al oír la voz de Harry. Era como si ella estuviese dentro de él, viendo y sintiendo a través de su cuerpo. No le gustó en absoluto esa situación, le recordaba a Ryddle, sin embargo parecía que ninguno de los dos había perdido su propia consciencia, eso al menos la tranquilizaba

- Eso creo, Harry, además me temo que llegamos en un momento muy especial ¡Oh, Señor!

En ese instante entraban, por la verja de la casa, cuatro muchachos bien vestidos. Uno era alto, desgarbado, muy atractivo, con el pelo negro y largo, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras daba patadas a un canto rodado. Otro, un poco más bajo, con el cabello despeinado, tan negro como el anterior, los ojos escondidos tras unas gafas y con una mueca de desacuerdo, se mostraba nervioso y un tanto cabreado mientras no dejaba de frotarse las manos. El tercero también era alto, éste permanecía más impasible, mantenía una elegante sonrisa en el rostro, era sin duda el mejor presentado en cuanto a movimiento, su caminar era silencioso y distinguido, mientras marchaba entre los dos primeros, guardando silencio. El último iba un poco rezagado, daba pequeños saltos intentando atarse el cordón del zapato izquierdo a la vez que caminaba, su corte de pelo era extraño, como queriendo imitar estar despeinado, era, sin duda, el más bajo de los tres y el menos atractivo, incluso se veía desaliñado y un tanto estúpido por sus torpes equilibrios.

- Ya sabía yo que era una idea estúpida pasar la noche con vosotros ¡con lo bien que habría dormido yo en mi cama! – Harry oyó la voz de su padre y pudo comprobar que hasta en eso se parecían

- Creo que no se puede ver a la novia el día antes... – Dijo el último de ellos – Vamos... eso he oído... bueno... no sé ¡Ay!

- Peter, a veces eres un poco patético – El muchacho dejó de dar patadas a la piedra mientras le miraba cómo intentaba atarse el cordón, ya caído en el suelo

- No empecemos, Sirius – El rostro amable del otro muchacho se tornó serio, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el zapato, un instante después el cordón estaba dado – James, tranquilízate, si no has dormido bien, es por los nervios

- ¿Nervios? No estoy nervioso, estoy cansado y con sueño, no habéis dejado de roncar, sobre todo tú y Peter

- A Remus no le sienta bien la bebida, siempre ronca cuando se emborracha – Se rió Sirius

- De ti no quiero ni hablar, te has pasado la noche dándome patadas y murmurando en sueños ¿Has conocido a alguna chica que no conozcamos? Porque no era de Abigail de quien hablabas

- Creo, James, que empiezas a estar un poco insoportable – Sirius siguió andando entretenido con su piedra y con las manos en los bolsillos

- Sí, tranquilo amigo – Remus pasó su mano por el hombro de éste – Te casas con la mejor ¡Y anda que no te ha costado!

Se oyó una carcajada sonora por parte de Sirius, a Harry también le hizo gracia el comentario. Miró a su tía, ella sonreía a medias, se notaba nostalgia en su mirada. En ningún momento le soltó la mano, seguían unidas y Harry prefirió no separarse de ella por si se perdía la visión.

- Le prometí que todo saldría bien, que no habría ataques, que sería un día tranquilo y normal, una simple boda feliz – James no disimulaba su tono triste e inquieto

- Mientras yo sea el padrino, eso está asegurado – Dijo Sirius antes de entrar por la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina desde el jardín

- Siendo Sirius el padrino, me temo que todo puede pasar – Contestó Remus riéndose junto con James y entrando después que él

Harry miró a Peter, él ni siquiera había esbozado una sonrisa. "Maldito traidor, seguro que ya estaba trabajando con el miserable de Voldemort" pesó Harry, lo cual también oyó Ginny. Traspasaron la puerta como fantasmas y allí estaban los cuatro, sentados alrededor de una mesa, desayunando todo lo que les ponían por delante. No reconoció a quien servía, era una chica joven, bien parecida y bastante nerviosa.

- Yo tengo que subir a arreglarme – Miró a James para informarle de cómo estaba la situación - Bella les llevó el desayuno y ella y yo ya hemos terminado, así que ya os podéis comer todo lo que queráis

- Estupenda noticia – Remus engullía su tercera magdalena

- Creo que Lily quiere que asistas a la boda Remus, será mejor que no te atragantes – Se limitó a sonreírle mientras el implicado le guiñaba un ojo, luego dio un beso en los labios a Sirius - ¡Ah! Ni se os ocurra aparecer por arriba y James, ya sabes que tu misión es recibir a todos los invitados a medida que vayan llegando, no te quedes con estos tres sin hacer caso a los demás

- ¡Qué sí! ¡Qué sí! – Dijo James con tono cansino, luego se levantó y la fue empujando fuera de la cocina - ¿Tu chica sabe que eres un desastre?

- Creo que no pero debe ser porque no lo quiere ver – Le contestó Sirius a su amigo una vez se hubo sentado éste

Harry volteaba la cabeza entre la escena y su tía, parecía que estaba viendo un partido de tenis y es que no quería perderse ningún detalle, tanto de lo que había sucedido como de lo que repercutía saberlo. Emy, sin embargo, no desviaba su mirada de Sirius, se había quedado en él, sin inmutarse. Ni siquiera observaba qué estaban haciendo James, Remus, Peter o Harry, ella estaba hurgando en la mente de su amado, intentando averiguar algo de lo que no estaba segura.

- Necesito evacuar líquidos si no quiero explotar antes de tomarme un litro de café – Sirius se levantó estirándose y luego miró a Remus, que sonreía pícaramente – Aunque puedo permanecer aquí hasta que sueltes tu chiste sobre mi comentario

- Sabes que no lo haré hasta que te vayas – Soltó el aludido entre risas

- Eres un cobarde, no lo haces porque sabes que podría aplastarte la cabeza – Sirius le amenazaba formando una parodia, que al novio le parecía de lo más entretenida - ¡Suéltalo!

- Tú no tienes líquidos para evacuar, tú tienes gases tóxicos de 90º - Remus se partía de risa junto con James, Sirius simplemente sonreía al igual que Peter, aunque claro que, estos dos últimos, no sabían que a sus bebidas del día anterior se les había agregado cierta sustancia depurativa

- Eres un patético chistoso de mierda, Lunático, dentro de breves momentos vendré a echar por tierra tus bromitas de hoy

- ¿En breves momentos? ¡Jajaja! – James ya tenía que agarrarse el estómago de la risa

- ¡Va! – Sirius desapareció tras la puerta batiente de la cocina, dejando que oscilara unas cuantas veces

- La verdad, no creo que haya tenido tanta gracia ese comentario ¿O sí? – Preguntó Peter un tanto perdido

Pero ninguno de los otros dos pudo contestarle, seguían riéndose con solo pensar que Sirius se pasaría un buen rato sentado en el trono, preguntándose por qué estaba tan suelto. Ya se estaban calmando e intentando devolver la mandíbula a su sitio, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Harry y Emy también se rieron de lo lindo con aquel comentario y es que habían descubierto en qué consistía la broma, era sencillo "piensa mal y acertarás". Los cuatro chicos que allí había, uno de ellos de cuerpo no presente, pensaron que sería Sirius y que el laxante había fallado pero Emy sabía que no era él quien entraba por la puerta.

Una muchacha, más joven que Harry, aparecía en escena. Tenía cara de sorpresa y nada más asimilar la situación, se sonrojó un poco demostrando algo de timidez, luego miró a James y sonrió.


	15. Un paseo por el recuerdo

15. Un paseo por el recuerdo

- ¡Emy! Hola, preciosa – James alargó el brazo y la cogió de la cintura, sentándola encima de su rodilla. Ella pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza del muchacho, lo abrazó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, el cual él correspondió - ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

- Bien, aunque sólo cuatro horas – Hubiese dejado caer su cabeza encima de la de él para acomodarse un poco, le gustaba estar abrazada a su cuñado, al que quería como un hermano, pero no era momento ni lugar, se sentía cohibida por los otros dos chicos, así que solamente se limitó a sonreír – Estás muy guapo, Jimmy, muy atractivo y elegante

- Gracias, tú también

- ¡Pero si estoy en camisón! – Nada más decir esto, ella pareció tomar conciencia y aún se sonrojó más – No sabía que habías llegado ya

- Estos me engañaron haciéndome creer que llegaba media hora tarde – James echó una mirada de reproche a Remus, que observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta a la muchacha, luego miró a Peter que era aún menos disimulado – Chicos, ella es Emily, la hermana pequeña de Lily... y mía ¡Y dejad de mirarla así!

- Hola – Dijo ella tímidamente

- Hola – Contestó Peter – Te pareces mucho a tu hermana, aunque permíteme que te diga que aún eres más guapa ¡Oh, sí! muy guapa

- Gracias – Los colores iban aumentando, no le gustaba como le miraba aquel chico. Apartó sus ojos de él y los depositó en Remus. Él le inspiraba una cierta confianza y a la vez temor, claro que sabía mucho de ellos por James y Lily pero ahora que les conocía en persona, se asentaban sus creencias

- Así que eres tú. He oído hablar mucho de ti y ahora me arrepiento de no haberte conocido en la estación de King Cross, junto con James y Sirius ¿También habría tenido beso?

- ¡Jejeje! – Emy sonrió ampliamente, sus mejillas se expandieron rojas y brillantes, se corvó un poco para retener la carcajada y se limitó a contestar con un hilo de voz – Claro

- ¡Eh! Si se le das ahora, sólo te dejo que sea un inocente beso, a modo de saludo, en la mejilla, ni pienses que voy a permitir que le des un beso como aquel – Dijo James en tono de reproche y totalmente en serio

- Yo soy Remus – Se levantó para recibir a la joven y darla un par de besos

- Lo supuse – Contestó la joven respondiéndole al gesto para luego mirarle fijamente

- ¿No me tendrás miedo? – Preguntó él al ver cómo le observaba

- No creo que haya por que tenértelo, simplemente me fijaba en que eres tal y como te había descrito Lily

- Tu hermana habla mucho de nosotros ¿eh?

- No tanto como yo quisiera – Emy se echó las manos a la cabeza - ¡Mi hermana! Tengo que llevarla un bote de crema de cacao, es para calmar los nervios

- ¿Está nerviosa? – Cuestionó James – Dile que no se preocupe, que esperaré aquí y que no dejaré que nada se interponga

- Bueno... quizás es que se está pensando mejor eso de casarse contigo – Exclamó Emy intentando no soltar una carcajada pero al ver la cara de su cuñado, no puedo remediar dejar escapar la risa - ¡Es broma! No creo que haya dos personas que estén más destinadas a estar la una con la otra

- Pequeño diablo – James también rió. La siguió con la vista mientras buscaba el bote hasta dar con él, luego abrió los brazos para que volviera junto a él y ella así lo hizo – Por tu humor detecto que hoy no has tenido pesadillas

- No, sólo he soñado con cosas bonitas – Ella hundió su cara hasta dejar su boca cerca del oído de James – Hoy todo saldrá bien

- Me quedo más tranquilo

- Tengo que irme, luego nos vemos – Sonrió a los dos muchachos y se fue hacia la puerta

- Espero que me reserve un baile, señorita

- Eso delo por hecho, caballero – Le contestó cordialmente a Remus

Se quedaron viendo como se marchaba. Harry susurró a su tía que Remus le había echado los tejos, a lo cual ella contestó que nada más lejos de la realidad. Sirius llegó cinco minutos después y no le gustó nada enterarse que había estado Emy justo cuando él no estaba. Tampoco le hizo mucha gracia los comentarios que hizo Peter con respecto a ella y casi se pone más borde que James al defenderla. Remus simplemente observó con atención aquella reacción.

Los invitados fueron llegando y se les atendió como debía. Una vez que ya eran bastantes, cada joven fue cumpliendo su papel en diferentes grupos de conversación repartidos por el jardín. Un anciano mago llegó y se puso a hablar con James. Emy le explicó a Harry que sería quien oficiase la boda. Luego apareció Dumbledore, aunque ya era mayor, se notaba que tenía más vitalidad que cuando Harry le conoció. Sirius y James estuvieron hablando con él y, por supuesto, Harry y Emy seguían la conversación sin perderse un solo detalle. Al parecer no se iba a quedar a la ceremonia, se encargaría de que nada sucediese, sólo iba a felicitar a los novios y una vez le dio la enhorabuena a James, entró en la casa para saludar a Lily.

Emy se quedó helada por lo que hablaron Sirius y James. El novio le recriminaba al padrino que estaba como ausente después de volver del servicio y que sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando.

- Te oí ayer en sueños, lo repetías claramente "volveré a verla" y si a eso le juntamos que te has pasado toda esta semana intentando venir a casa, es blanco y en botella: ¡leche! Ya eres bastante mayor como para seguir atendiendo a los cuentos de Lily, no te acerques demasiado a ella ¿Me oyes? Deja que Remus sea quien se ocupe de darle un poco de diversión, al parecer se han caído bien, además, te recuerdo que se supone que vienes acompañado por tu novia, Abigail, quien te adora y a quien deberías hacer un poco más de caso

- James, debería ser yo quien te estuviese dando un sermón acerca del matrimonio y tus futuras responsabilidades, no al revés, casi no sé ni a qué te refieres

- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero

- Bueno, chicos, me voy ya – Se despidió Dumbledore una vez de vuelta

- Profesor ¿Seguro que no puede quedarse?

- No, además no sé si te dejaría casarte con semejante preciosidad ¡Si tuviera setenta y cinco años menos!

Harry soltó una carcajada y Emy esbozó una sonrisa a pesar del estupor de la conversación. Luego el anciano le preguntó a James por la hermana pequeña y éste le dijo que tenía que estar con la novia pero al parecer no era así. Ella le dijo al oído a Harry que se estaba vistiendo cuando él llegó y no pudo conocerle en aquel momento. Ante el aviso de que la novia estaba lista y de que ya había llegado la hora, James y Sirius fueron indicando a los invitados que tomaran asientos en las sillas del jardín, que en breves comenzaría la ceremonia. Luego entraron de nuevo en la casa, en donde, después de decir a otros pocos invitados que fuesen hacia el altar, se quedaron solos, mirando las escaleras y en silencio, hasta que James respiró profundamente y le ordenó a Sirius ir a buscar a la novia y mandar a la madrina que bajara.

- Tu padre estaba muy nervioso y emocionado el día de su boda, como puedes ver

- Sí, no me lo imaginaba así

- Lo que es la vida, la mayoría de los hijos no son testigos de las bodas de sus padres pero sí lo son del resto de su vida, sin embargo a ti te toca sufrirlo al revés

- Al menos puedo estar ahora aquí para ver esto

- Sí... ¡Ah! – Emy miró hacia las escaleras, veía como Sirius subía despacio, alisándose la capa y colocando bien la flor de la solapa. Mientras, la joven madrina bajaba las escaleras, con una mano acariciando el balaustre y la otra atusando el vestido. Aún faltando varios escalones para encontrarse, se presintieron y elevaron la vista hasta quedar enganchados – Pensé que esto había sido sólo un sueño

Harry veía atento a lo que se refería su tía. Sirius y Emy se miraban de la misma manera que lo hicieron al verse, días antes, ante la puerta del restaurante. Durante al menos un minuto, sus ojos quedaron enganchados, brillando de una forma espectacular y sonriendo por la felicidad que les aportaba tenerse el uno frente al otro. Las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron, al igual que las del joven, parecía que de un momento se lanzarían en brazos del otro pero permanecieron así hasta que James llamó la atención de la madrina y ésta bajó hasta él pasando tan cerca de Sirius, que una sensación de descarga se almacenó en el estómago de ambos.

La joven Emy se veía reluciente en su traje de madrina, llevaba un vestido en un color rosa pálido que le hacía verse como una pequeña princesa. No dudó en refugiarse en los brazos de James que la acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarla, luego se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro y se sonrieron.

- Ha llegado el momento ¿Lista?

- Sí ¿Y tú?

- Más que nunca – Emy le cogió del brazo y se fueron hacia la puerta pero él se detuvo y dijo algo que no obtuvo respuesta – A pesar de que no creo que te haya visto en mi vida tan hermosa como estás hoy, no me gustaría que te separases demasiado de tu hermana y de mí. Remus y Arabella ya tienen indicaciones de estar cerca de ti... es por tu bien

Avanzaron hacia el altar bajo la mirada de los invitados, claro que la mayoría se preguntaba quién era aquel ángel que iba del brazo del novio pero pocos llegaron a saber quién era en verdad. Llegó la novia cogida del brazo de un padrino más que orgulloso, el cual no había dejado de decirle lo hermosa que estaba, y así era. Harry miraba a su madre con un cúmulo de sentimientos en su interior ¡Cómo le hubiese gustado conocerla! Se veía tan magnífica con su vestido de novia y su pelo suelto y rizado, adornado por una corona de flores silvestres. En aquel momento quería soltarse de Emy y correr a su lado, y al parecer su tía lo notó, ya que apretó más fuerte su mano. La música sonaba y alguien cantaba una canción en un idioma que Harry no conocía, sin embargo aquella voz le era particularmente familiar.

Durante la ceremonia, tía y sobrino permanecieron abrazados y con sus manos unidas. Las lágrimas caían suavemente pero sin cesar por la mejilla de la Emy intrusa, mientras que Harry sólo contemplaba con emoción la unión de sus padres. Hubo aplausos tras los votos nupciales y luego las varitas se levantaron para dejar caer, sobre ellos, miles de pétalos de flores y confeti, a la vez que algún que otro fuego artificial estallaba en el cielo del jardín. Llegaron los besos y los abrazos, primero fueron los padrinos y Harry hubiese jurado que Sirius intentó, por todos los medios, acercarse a Emy para besarla pero el tumulto de la gente les fue separando en sentidos opuestos.

Una vez que Abigail y Arabella felicitaron a los recién casados, se ocuparon de hacer aparecer las mesas de buffet con toda la comida. A su vez Remus y Peter se encargaron de hacer lo propio con las mesas y sillas para los invitados, que repartieron por todo el jardín. Le siguieron las fotos en el altar con todos los que se quisieran retratar y eso les llevó un buen rato. A eso de las dos, apareció la banda musical, quien se encargaría de amenizar la comida con música suave para luego acelerarla un poco en el baile.

Harry nunca olvidaría las caras de los protagonistas de aquel evento, sentados todos juntos en la mesa presidencial. Les miraba uno a uno, de derecha a izquierda, para memorizar aquel instante. Peter Pettigrew estaba sonriente y distendido, seguramente por el efecto del alcohol (ojalá se hubiese ahogado en un barril de ginebra), mientras charlaba con Abigail. No sabía nada de la que fue mujer de Sirius pero sí que parecía haber sido una buena amiga de sus padres y una buena novia para su padrino. Sirius no dejaba escapar la más mínima oportunidad para echar una mirada a su pareja oficial, la joven madrina, y se veía un gran interés por su parte, a pesar de que aún no había podido entablar ninguna conversación con ella.

Su madre, Lily, estaba radiante, se reía sin parar de las tonterías que su recién marido y su amigo Sirius le hacían para divertirla. Hablaba y hablaba sin dar demasiada importancia a la comida, aunque ésta no se quedaba en el plato, ya estaba su padre que no paraba de comerse todo lo que su madre dejaba. Ella era como un hada, a Harry no le hubiese extrañado que ella soplara y, de su mano vacía, salieran polvos mágicos multicolor, Lily emanaba luz y dulzura por cada poro de su piel. Sin embargo, no dudó un instante que fuese una magnífica bruja, se notaba que tenía una gran firmeza y seguridad en sí misma.

Harry no sabía que su padre tuviese ese apetito voraz, tampoco sabía que él fuese un líder nato, aunque siempre lo había intuido. Le gustaba ver como la gente le trataba, siempre con tanto respeto y cariño, riéndose de sus bromas y dándole la razón en cualquier opinión. Su padre era, sin lugar a duda, una persona de gran carisma, una pena que él no lo hubiese heredado. Se veía de lejos el porqué estaban juntos, se completaban perfectamente, seguramente, la fuerza que se veía en su madre, se la portaba su marido, y lo cariñoso y educado que él mostraba sin pudor, se lo había inculcado su mujer. Grabaría la imagen de sus padres el día de su boda en su memoria y no dejaría que jamás se le borrase.

La joven Emy se mostraba entre tímida y divertida. Lejos del nerviosismo que le acarreaba la presencia de Sirius, con Remus y Arabella se sentía mucho más dispuesta a divertirse, a seguir con la conversación mantenida e incluso a hacer alguna referencia a anécdotas que su hermana le había contado. A Remus se le veía en la gloria entre aquellas dos mujeres, lo cual le dio manga ancha para ser el muchacho divertido, audaz, caballeroso e inteligente que era. No le importaba, en absoluto, que entre ambas le mimaran con halagos o le guardasen las mejores tajadas de comida, todo lo contrario, estaba feliz por ello. Y la última en la mesa era Arabella, Harry se fijó que ese día estaba muy guapa, sólo una vez más le había visto tan hermosa, el día de su boda. A esa joven Arabella se le notaba que aún no había experimentado la crudeza que le daría luego la vida, parecía llena de vitalidad y con ganas de pasárselo muy bien, también notó que lo suyo con Remus venía, incluso, de antes de ese día, menos mal que ellos al fin habían podido casarse y vivir su historia de amor. Harry deseó que esa unión no se rompiese por ninguna desgracia.

- Deberíamos marcharnos ya, cariño

- No, aún no – Emy le había sacado de sus pensamientos. Sabía que llevaban mucho tiempo allí pero no quería irse aún, al menos no hasta ver a sus padres abrir el baile. Fue al pensar esto, cuando Harry se dio cuenta del porqué de la prisa de su tía – Hasta el baile ¿vale?

- Sólo es un absurdo baile, lo importante ya lo has visto – Emy intentó mantener la voz sin quebrarse – Además hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer y calculo que ya deben haber pasado más de tres horas desde que nos marchamos

- ¿Sólo tres horas? Entonces podemos quedarnos un rato más, allí serán unos minutos... anda... hasta el baile

- Te aprovechas de mí de mala manera – Emy intentaba mirarle severa pero Harry sabía en el fondo que era un trozo de pan - ¿Qué clase de autoridad voy a ejercer sobre ti si nunca me haces caso?

- Yo siempre te hago caso – Dijo él con tono de niño bueno. Emy se limitó a levantar la ceja pero no dijo nada, ya que el cantante de la banda llamaba a los novios para que comenzara el baile - ¿Ves? Comienza ahora

Un vals sonaba lento y acompasado, James se levantó y retiró caballerosamente la silla a su esposa, luego le tendió la mano para ir hacia la pista y ella la tomó con sumo gusto. Se deslizaban con gran habilidad al ritmo de la música mientras todos les miraban. No habrían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Sirius se levantó, se acercó a la madrina y dijo "Creo que es nuestro turno". Ella echó una mirada a Remus, como pidiendo ayuda, pero él no supo qué hacer o decir, así que la joven se levantó y siguió a Sirius.

No iban con las manos enlazadas, sólo se acercaron, primero él, con paso decidido y una gran sonrisa en la cara, y luego ella, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrosadas en exceso. Él la agarró firme de la cintura mientras que a ella le temblaba la mano en el hombro del muchacho, luego las otras se entrelazaron. Harry vio, por fin, lo que ellos le habían contado, incluso sintió un estremecimiento. Ellos dos no se movían, sólo se miraban, de aquella manera tan intimista e intensa. Peter y Abigail se acercaron también a la pista y les dijeron algo, luego fueron Remus y Bella quienes les hicieron un comentario pero ellos permanecían allí, quietos, observándose el uno al otro, mientras un intenso olor a flores y a mar inundaba el lugar.

La canción se acabó para dar paso a otra y, antes de que James le arrebatase a Emy de los brazos, Sirius sólo pudo decir: "¿Qué nos ha pasado?" Luego ella, sin responder, se marchó a bailar con su cuñado mientras que Lily lo intentaba con Sirius pero ni siquiera terminaron la pieza, ya que llegó un invitado y le pidió permiso al padrino para bailar con la novia. Él se retiró, se fue hacia una mesa con la cabeza en otra parte, intentado encontrar una explicación lógica a todo aquello. Abigail dejó de bailar con Remus y ambos se fueron hacia donde se encontraba el padrino.

- Con lo que te gusta a ti mover el esqueleto y te paras ya – Dijo socarronamente Abigail a su novio, luego se sentó junto a él y le acarició el cabello – Sirius ¿Te sucede algo?

- ¿Eh? – Él no pudo más que mirar a Remus, quien tenía la cara contenida, como queriéndole advertir algo

- ¿Ya estáis cansados? - Preguntó James, quien traía de la mano a Emy

- Y que todavía no me hayan presentado a la madrina – Exclamó de forma cariñosa Abigail

- ¿No lo hizo Lily esta mañana? – Preguntó extrañado James

- No, no hemos coincidido

- ¡Pues ya es hora! Emy – Exclamó James, al ver que estaba abstraída devolviéndole la mirada a Sirius – Te presento a Abigail, una de las mejores amigas de tu hermana y la prometida de Sirius

- Encantada, Emy

- Lo mismo digo – A la joven madrina comenzaba a faltarle el aire y se le notaba en la cara

- Es hora de nuestro baile – Remus cogió sin preámbulos a la chica y la sacó a bailar

Harry miraba las lágrimas de su tía, que volvían a caer por su rostro. Aquella situación no debió ser en absoluto fácil. Le apretó más fuerte la mano y ella le miró.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

- Cuando tú quieras

Harry había guiado hasta la entrada de la casa a su tía y justo antes de desaparecer, presenciaron dos escenas que no les dejaron indiferentes, ya que desde allí podían oír perfectamente lo que se hablaba. Lily y Emy pasaron muy cerca de ellos con dirección a la casa, para ser más exactos a la habitación, ya que se veía que la joven llevaba muy mala cara, casi sin color, así que la llevaba cogida de los hombros, por sí acaso. Harry supo que ella no volvería a la fiesta, también vio cómo la seguía Sirius con la miraba y como se levantó con toda la intención de ir tras ella pero cuando estaba llegando, Remus le detuvo.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? – Preguntó Remus con muy malas pulgas

- Voy a hablar con ella

- Déjala, ya has hecho bastante por hoy, si se entera James, la vamos a armar

- Me da igual – Sirius no se atenía a razones

- Te da igual joder la amistad que te une a él por más de quince años

- No voy a joder nada, sólo necesito hablar con ella, saber que está bien, saber qué ha sucedido, sólo eso

- Sirius, aún, gracias al cielo, no ha sucedido nada y no va a pasar

- ¡Claro que ha sucedido algo! Tú no has podido notarlo, tú no has sentido lo que he sentido yo

- ¡Es una niña! ¡Por favor! Pretendes arruinar tu vida por un capricho... Abigail no se merece esto

- No lo entiendes... yo... por un momento creí... ¡Es ella, Remus!... Es con quien debo pasar el resto de mi vida

- No, Sirius, ella se irá mañana y tú seguirás aquí, CON TU VIDA. Esto es sólo producto de los nervios, has visto en qué consiste la boda y te has asustado, sólo es eso, nada más... además ¿Crees que una niña puede fijarse en alguien como tú? ¿Crees que, con la vida que llevas, puedes darle algo de seguridad? Solo Abigail está segura a tu lado y es porque es una excelente bruja. James lo sabe, por eso no quiere que te acerques a ella, no puede, ni tiene que querer, quedarse aquí. Ella correría peligro junto a ti, de hecho lo corre al estar aquí, rodeada de todos nosotros, rodeada de gente que tiene puesto precio a su cabeza

- Remus... no es miedo... es amor

- Entonces déjala marchar, deja que se vaya para que pueda vivir una vida lejos de quien le arrebató a sus padres – Remus se había acercado a su amigo para decirle eso último e hizo bien, porque no se esperaba que, el siempre rudo Sirius, se abrazara a él de forma tan desesperada

Emy ya no pudo oír más, un nudo en el pecho le indicaba que estaba punto de gritar. Apretaba tan fuerte la mano de Harry, que estaba segura de estar haciéndole daño pero no podía parar, necesitaba correr, salir de allí. Los recuerdos, los malditos recuerdos, siempre adicta a ellos y siempre con ese final tan amargo y doloroso en su boca. Se maldecía como otras tantas veces, se maldecía por haber vuelto a saltar, se maldecía por esa continua ansia de ver, de saber qué podía haber pasado si algo hubiese sido diferente, si su familia aún siguiese viva. Fue entonces cuando vio los ojos de Harry, esos que eran exactos a los de su hermana, le vio el pelo revuelto, su cara y su nariz delgada ¿Cómo podía parecerse tanto a James? Ahora debía seguir adelante, el pasado debía quedar atrás porque volvía a tener a Harry y ya no había hueco para las lamentaciones, de hecho tenía mucho más de lo que recordaba en infinidad de tiempo y de lo que había soñado, tenía a Sirius. Al día siguiente se convertiría en su esposa, cayese quien cayese, al día siguiente se celebraría su boda con el hombre que siempre había amado y que siempre la había correspondido. Como si de un rayo de sol en medio de la noche se tratara, la pena se convirtió en una inmensa felicidad, algo tan grande que no había sentido jamás, pura felicidad, esa que va acompañada por el temor a perder de nuevo las mieles de la vida. Pero esta vez la disfrutaría, no dejaría que su autodestrucción pudiese con ella, esta vez no.

A la vez que cerró los ojos para alejarse de aquel recuerdo, una muchacha con el pelo rojo fuego los abría. Lloraba conmocionada por el cúmulo de emociones sentidas, lloraba entre triste y contenta. Se borró las lágrimas de la cara con el dorso de su mano, ella también disfrutaría de cada momento, aquel sueño le había enseñado, una vez más, que no se podía desperdiciar ni un solo instante de la vida.


	16. Últimos días

16. Últimos días

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

Harry y Emy llegaban al jardín trasero de la gran casa de piedra. Ya estaban calzados, secos y sin rastro alguno de haber pasado todo el día en un lugar y tiempo diferentes, eso sí, llegaban con un hambre voraz.

- Por llevarme a una parte de la vida de mis padres

- Me gustaría prometerte que volverá a pasar pero no puedo – Emy seguía con su mano entrelazada con la de su sobrino. Antes de abrir la puerta se miraron, sonrieron y no hizo falta ninguna palabra para sellar aquello como una magnífica experiencia compartida – Aquí nos desunimos, se te habrán quitado las ganas de cogerme la mano al menos por una temporada

- No estés tan segura de ello

En la cocina estaba la abuela, revolviendo en los armarios mientras murmuraba algo relacionado con que las cosas no estaban como ella las guardaba. A la vez que entraban ellos, también lo hacía Ginny, sonriente y dulce como siempre. No se sorprendió al recibir de Harry un gesto más cariñoso de lo normal, de hecho, ella lo devolvió de mil amores.

- Hoy se respira amor en el ambiente – Comentó irónicamente Sunny – Tendré que buscar el ambientador para quitar tanto dulzor

- Como tú eres una vinagre, bastará con que planees por ahí – Contestó Emy divertida, haciendo que Harry y Ginny soltasen una carcajada

- Buenos días – Sirius entraba saludando y luego soltando un bostezo – Me ha costado horrores levantarme

- Hola cariño ¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo? – Emy se colgó de su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente, sin importarle lo más mínimo ninguna de las presencias

- Esto es lo más empalagoso que he visto en mi vida... me marcho – Y sin más, la abuela desapareció por uno de los armarios

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Que somos unos inocentes adolescentes con pudor – Se quejó Harry

- Quizás debamos hacer lo mismo – Insinuó Ginny sabiendo que eso les haría separarse

- Nada de eso, aún sois muy jóvenes – Sirius y Emy pararon de inmediato – Lo siento querida, tendremos que posponer este romántico encuentro cuando no nos observen ojos libidinosos

- ¿Cómo los tuyos? – Preguntó Emy, haciéndose la inocente

Prepararon el desayuno entre risas, se notaba el buen humor por parte de todos. En cuanto el aire se llenó de aroma a tortitas, apareció Ron de la mano de Hermione, ambos un tanto sonrojados e intercambiando miradas cómplices.

- ¿De dónde venís vosotros? – Preguntó Sirius mosqueado por la actitud

- Hemos dado un paseo por afuera – Contestó Ron, mientras que Hermione no podía dejar de sonrojarse

- Va a tener razón la abuela, hoy nos hemos levantado todos un tanto amorosos – Emy les guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación - ¿Quién quiere más tortitas?

Aquella mañana no iban a salir a correr, así que el desayuno se alargó más de una hora. Estaban a gusto allí sentados, los seis, tranquilos, como si la vida no les preparase nada malo, riéndose de tonterías y haciendo planes para el día, hasta que Ginny hizo un comentario que dejó a Sirius y a Emy un tanto mosqueados.

- Tenemos que ir a la ciudad, a comprar unos vestidos más presentables para la ocasión...

- ¿Qué ocasión? – Preguntó Hermione

- Mañana es la reunión para la subvención del orfanato – Contestó de inmediato Emy

- ¿Y para eso tenemos que ir mejor vestidas? Yo creo que tengo la ropa adecuada – Hermione miró extrañada a Ginny, la cual se mostraba muy nerviosa y emocionada

- Creo que podéis ir perfectamente con cualquiera de los modelos que os he visto para salir – Emy sonrió a la pelirroja – Ginny, ven conmigo a tu cuarto y elegimos uno ¿te parece?

Estaba claro que Ginny entendió a la perfección "es mejor que te calles y subas conmigo inmediatamente", así que se limitó a levantarse y seguirla. No dijeron nada por el camino, entraron en la habitación y Emy cerró la puerta, luego se posó en el alféizar de la ventana y la miró alegre.

- A veces se me olvida tu principal cualidad, no es fácil mantener sorpresas contigo, y yo que pensaba que había puesto métodos eficaces para que no os enterarais

- No sé... – Ginny intentó no descubrirse

- ¡Oh, claro que sabes!

- Es que... esta noche... soñé... que tú y Sirius y luego... tú y Harry estabais en El Valle de Godric...

- ¿Conque a ti no te ha hecho falta saltar?

- No entiendo cómo he podido... sólo quería despertar pero no podía

- Las cosas siempre pasan por algún motivo, si la magia te ha querido mostrar ese recuerdo, será por algo

- Me sentía una intrusa – Ginny lo confesaba avergonzada

- ¿Cómo va ser un intruso el fuego que calienta nuestros corazones? – Emy la abrazó y la besó en la frente – Mañana será un día muy especial pero nosotros seremos los de siempre, sin adornos, así lo hemos decidido Sirius y yo. Eso no impide que tú y Hermione os pongáis guapas, al fin y al cabo vamos a una reunión con el alcalde

- Cuando Harry se entere que le hemos engañado…

- No lo he hecho, no del todo. Voy a traspasar el orfanato a Gloria, una vez nos den la subvención. Considero que es más de ella de lo que en algún momento fue mío, yo no puedo ocuparme de todo y debo dejar las cosas arregladas...

- ¿Volverás a irte?

- No voluntariamente, aquí estamos de paso todos, cariño

Hermione se reunió con ella en el dormitorio, allí escogieron lo que se pondrían al día siguiente. También lo hicieron Harry y Ron por mandato de Sirius, había que dar una buena presencia delante del alcalde. Sirius y Emy les mandaron ir recogiendo sus respectivas habitaciones, así ellos tendrían tiempo de ultimar los detalles para el "nuevo contrato". Los papeles les tenían en regla y, como bien habían augurado, tramitados con un poco de magia e imaginación.

Habían pensado quedarse ese jueves en la casa con la abuela, ya que el viernes y el sábado, sería complicado, pero Sunny no estaba de buen humor y les huía continuamente. A Emy no le costó mucho entender que ella sabía todo lo que iba a pasar y que prefería quedarse al margen, por no poder asistir y porque en breve, volvería a estar sola. Así que decidieron llevar a los muchachos a comer a la ciudad y pasar la tarde paseando por sus calles. Tomaron cervezas frescas, sentados en una terraza, comieron helados, vieron escaparates, por supuesto las chicas compraron algún que otro detalle, e hicieron una infinidad de fotos. Emy no solía dejar que otra persona fuese el fotógrafo, sin embargo, aquella tarde, pedía a la gente que les hiciesen fotos a los seis, todos juntos, sonrientes y felices, como una verdadera familia, incluso enseñó a Ron a manejar la cámara. Cenaron en un chiringuito a pie de playa, contemplando la puesta de sol de un día verdaderamente radiante de luz y calor, en el que los rezagados aún estaban tumbados sobre sus toallas mientras jugaban una partida a las cartas o simplemente se hacían arrumacos. Con la entrada de la noche y el estómago bien lleno, se sumaron a la gente que paseaba por la playa para luego irse directos al pub, en donde de seguro encontrarían a sus amigos.

Harry vio como, poco a poco, Ron y Hermione se fueron alejando, llevaban el día de lo más cariñoso y parecía que la noche no iba a ser menos. Ginny hablaba con Samu sobre baile y Emy y Sirius mantenían una conversación con Ángel y Lola, en un rincón alejado de la terraza. Aquella noche el ambiente era tranquilo, quizás se notaba una cierta tristeza por acercarse el final del verano. Gabi y Oscar habían ligado con dos chicas extranjeras, que estaban en el pueblo de vacaciones "rurales", y por sus miradas, se podía adivinar que el plan estaba marchando a la perfección. Por otro lado Luis y Ramón estaban enzarzados en una discusión sobre el enfoque de una nueva composición, como no llegaban a un punto en común, le preguntaron a Harry, que estaba a su lado pero sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿No crees que quedaría mejor con toques de percusión? – Le preguntó Luis mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, signo de que quería que le diese la razón a él

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Harry! ¿Te ha sentado mal la cerveza o qué? Chaval, estás en el limbo – Dijo Ramón – Estabas a punto de decirnos, que la nueva canción quedaría mejor con un toque eléctrico, como en los ochenta

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Ves como no! – Se quejó Luis

- ¡Te digo que esos ritmos vuelven!

- Chicos, me voy a ir a hablar con Ginny, hasta luego – Harry se despidió pero no recibió respuesta, los otros dos seguían discutiendo

Se acercó por detrás a ella, la rodeó suavemente con sus manos por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello. De inmediato, sintió un escalofrío y con ello se potenció más las ganas de besarla.

- Hacéis muy buena pareja

- Gracias, Samu – Contestó Harry orgulloso

- Ya le he dicho a Emy que tenéis casa en Madrid para cuando queréis venir a verme

- Me encantaría conocer la capital – Exclamó Ginny

- Os llevaría a ver obras de teatro, museos y conciertos de toda clase de música, Madrid siempre está llena de distracciones

- Eso suena genial – Harry no soltaba a su chica y, a pesar de que lo que estaba diciendo Samu era interesante, deseaba quedarse a solas con ella

- ¿Os puedo secuestrar un rato a Samu? – Emy apareció de inmediato, cogió del brazo a su amigo y se le llevó mientras le hacía un guiño a su sobrino

- ¡Al fin solos!

- Harry, debe de haber doscientas personas aquí

- ¿A sí? Yo sólo te veo a ti

- ¿Pero qué te pasa hoy? – Preguntó Ginny sonrojada

- Me gustaría contarte una cosa – Harry vio que había una mesa vacía en un rincón y llevó a Ginny hacia allí – Hoy me ha pasado algo fantástico

Se sentaron tan juntos, que sus piernas se intercalaban con la del otro. Inclinados hacia delante, cabeza con cabeza y murmurando, Harry le narró a Ginny el porqué había madrugado tanto aquel día. Ella le escucha confesar cada sentimiento que le había provocado estar en la boda de sus padres, el ver a Emy y a Sirius en sus comienzos y todo lo que ella ya sabía por haber estado dentro de su mente. Entendió las palabras de Emy "Si la magia te ha querido mostrar ese recuerdo, será por algo". Ahí estaba Harry, frente a ella, relatándole todo, no reservándose nada para él, compartiendo cada instante, confiando en quien le escucha atenta y ella se sentía enormemente afortunada. Los velos caían por sí solos, ya no habría nada que ocultar, ella se entregaría y confiaría en él de la misma manera.

Menos mal que tenían el poder de comunicarse mentalmente, porque no encontraron a Ron y a Hermione en todo el local, y Sirius quería marcharse ya. Aparecieron a los cinco minutos, un tanto descolocados y despeinados pero Emy atajó la conversación para que no saliesen las preguntas indiscretas. No era muy tarde cuando se metieron en la cama, aún así, Harry no tardó ni un minuto en dormirse.

Emy se iba a vestir en el cuarto de las chicas. Llegaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo único que pudieron sacarle fue "Es que he tenido un despertar caluroso". Se sentó frente al tocador y se miró en el espejo, aquella había sido su habitación y jamás pensó que se arreglaría en ella para el día de su boda. Entre Hermione y Ginny la peinaron y maquillaron, por supuesto ellas también aprovecharon para ponerse guapas. Luego se vistieron, sin saber que iban a ser madrinas, ayudaron a Emy con los últimos detalles de su vestido. Frente al espejo se veía realmente hermosa y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, en ese momento echaba mucho de menos a su madre y a su hermana. Las dos jóvenes alabaron su belleza y ella les devolvió el elogio, ya estaban listas, así que bajaron al salón. Los chicos llevaban ya un rato esperándolas, aún era pronto pero aquel día no se podía llegar tarde. Emy hizo una parada antes de bajar, para ser más exactos, fue a la habitación de la abuela.

- Entrar aquí me sigue dando escalofríos – Dijo nada más cerrar la puerta

- Ya era hora de que dierais este paso – Sunny no se dio la vuelta, seguía mirando por la ventana, sabía que su nieta entendía a la perfección su comentario

- En el fondo sólo es un mero trámite, hace mucho tiempo que me siento su esposa

- Sí, lo sé

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No te alegras?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Su abuela voló hasta ella y la miró con ternura – Mi pequeña niña, embrutecida e incrédula, ha crecido y se ha convertido en toda una reina de la magia, hoy estás muy guapa

- Seguiré siendo tu niña para los restos... Te quiero mucho, abuela

- Y yo a ti... – La mano gris y transparente de la anciana pasó cerca de la mejilla de su nieta - Por eso... me hubiese gustado que aquella noche saliera bien pero no pude acabar con él

- Entiendo. No temas, ya no sufro como antes, él ya no es un escollo en mi alma, sólo es un problema que solucionaremos

- Ellos son muy jóvenes, lo que viene será difícil

- Pero son fuertes, nos ha tocado serlo a todos

- Hoy serás la señora Black, te lo aseguro

- Abuela... dame tu bendición

- La tienes, querida. Él es quien te hará feliz, quien te culminará y quien te ama desde lo más profundo de su corazón

- Sólo pido una oportunidad de una vida normal, al lado de la persona con quien quiero compartir el resto de mis días, por eso lucharé hasta el último aliento. Ahora ya no hay nada que me lo impida, ningún trato, ninguna resurrección, sólo un problema al que daré solución

- Así se habla y ahora vete a casarte y a celebrarlo, yo te estaré contigo, viéndolo todo

- Eso es lo que quería oír

Emy salió de la habitación con aires renovados y una confianza más firme. Descendió las escaleras, segura de sí misma y de que todo iba a salir bien ese día. Cuando levantó la vista, a mitad de los escalones, allí estaba él, sonriente y apuesto, listo para convertirse en su marido. Llegó hasta él como en una nube, Sirius extendió su mano para coger la de ella con suavidad, la llevó a su boca y la besó.

- Permíteme decirte que hoy estás radiantemente hermosa

- Gracias, tú también estás muy elegante y seductor

- ¿De verdad tengo la suerte de que quieras ser mi esposa?

- ¡Sirius, los chicos!

- Ya han ido al coche, nos están esperando

- ¡Ah! En ese caso... – Emy se acercó tanto a él que su boca hablaba a un centímetro de su oreja – No sólo seré tu esposa, seré tu amiga, tu amante, tu compañera e incluso seré quien te cuide o te riña y espero que tú seas lo mismo para mí

- Te amo

- ¿Todavía? – Preguntó ella, mirándole a los ojos y refugiada entre sus brazos

- Siempre – Sirius la besó, como si no existiera un instante después, entregando todo su amor por la boca

Cuando bajaron del coche, aparcado a la sombra que arrojaba el palacio, una suave brisa marina del nordeste les acarició las caras. Los novios estaban algo nerviosos, lo cual no entendían el resto, menos Ginny, claro. Había bastante gente joven, por lo que les pudo explicar Emy, allí se impartían cursos de verano e iban muchachos de todos los lugares. Enseguida vieron a Olga y Fernando, eran los administradores del orfanato y los chicos les conocían de verlos de vez en cuando en el pub. Con ellos estaban Luis, Ramón, Gabi y Oscar, estos dos últimos con cara de sueño, al parecer la noche les había ido muy bien. Con Ángel y Lola, llegó Samu, cargado con una gran cámara de fotos y una enorme sonrisa. Harry se dio cuenta que todo el mundo venía muy bien arreglado, incluso Ron cayó en ello por el comentario que le hizo a su amigo "menos mal que nos avisaron". De algo que también se percató fue que Samu, Ángel, Lola y Ginny miraban a Emy y a Sirius de forma especial y estaban venga a elogiar lo guapos que estaban.

Eran la una menos cinco cuando entraron dentro del palacio precedidos del alcalde y un notario. Les indicaron una sala, que resultó ser como un tribunal pero con la mesa más baja. Las paredes tenían tapices antiguos y los bancos eran de madera oscura. Todo era muy elegante y señorial, la verdad es que a Harry le daba bastante respeto. Buscó con la mirada a su tía y no la vio ¿Por qué no habría entrado?

- Harry

- ¿Eh?

- Harry, cariño – Lola le entregaba una bolsa de papel con aspecto muy elegante - ¿Le puedes dar esto a Emy?

- ¿Dónde está?

- Se ha quedado fuera un momento – Le explicó demasiado sonriente

- Vale – Harry miró a Ginny con cara de no entiendo nada – Ahora vengo

- Espera – La pelirroja hizo algo que el joven no se esperaba, le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa – Ahora ya puedes irte

"¿Pero que le pasa hoy a la gente? Debe ser este viento del norte que les anula las neuronas" Y es que Harry no entendía muy bien aquella situación. Sentados en los bancos, algunos exclamaban sorprendidos por algo, mientras que otros simplemente sonreían sin cesar. Vio como, nada mas levantarse, Ginny fue hacia Sirius e hizo exactamente lo mismo, le atusó el cuello de la camisa por dentro de la americana que llevaba y justo antes de salir por la puerta, oyó a Hermione dar un grito de alegría junto a Ron, que soltó una carcajada.

- Me ha dado esto Lola para ti – Harry miró a su tía, le brillaban mucho los ojos y en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa de felicidad - ¿No vas a entrar?

- Sí, en cuanto saque mi ramo de novia de la bolsa

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿Me harías el gran honor de acompañarme hasta la mesa y entregarme, simbólicamente, a Sirius?

- Pero... pero... ¿esto es una boda?

- Entre otras cosas – Sonrió más ampliamente - ¡SORPRESA!

- ¡Jajaja! – Harry abrazó a Emy – Me la habéis colado hasta el fondo, no me he enterado de nada ¿Quién lo sabía?

- Casi nadie... luego te cuento, ahora nos esperan – Dejó la bolsa apoyada en la pared, sujetó con su mano derecha el precioso ramo de rosas blancas y la otra la elevó para cogerse del brazo de Harry – Bueno, ha llegado el momento

Si los pensamientos del aquel instante volaran por el aire y hablaran con quien quisiera escucharlos, contarían que Sirius seguía creyendo que aquello era un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás. Desvelarían que Emy no había sido tan feliz en toda su vida y que sabía que no sería sólo cuestión de un día, ya que quedaba otra ceremonia y una vida por delante para intentar mantener esa felicidad. Dirían lo contentos y orgullosos que estaban cuatro muchachos, en especial uno de ellos, al que le brillaban increíblemente sus ojos verdes esmeralda, al ver realizado por fin uno de sus deseos. Explicarían, entre risas, los buenos deseos para la pareja de todos los asistentes y luego alzarían el vuelo hacia el cielo azul intenso, que esa mañana coronaba un perfecto día. Aplausos cuando intercambiaron los anillos, vítores cuando el alcalde autorizó que podía besar a la novia, abrazos y besos de todos, lágrimas de emoción de las chicas pero sobre todo, lo que más brilló fueron las miradas que los novios se lanzaron durante la ceremonia, ya que sus ojos no expresaban más que amor puro, verdadero, con ansia, con fervor, con atracción y con profundo respeto.

A pesar de que aquella boda no se celebraba bajo la magia, no faltó en toda la celebración, claro que no de la que ellos practicaban, no, era como una fascinación, una historia que siempre quieres oír porque te hace soñar y sonreír, así fue ese día. Quizás no fuese solamente debido a la celebración del matrimonio o a que Olga y Fernando recibieran el orfanato en propiedad, lo cual supuso una inmensa alegría para ellos, quizás también se sumaba que, tanto ellos como Samu, se marchaban al día siguiente. Pero había otro asunto y es que se estaba terminando el mejor mes de vacaciones que los cuatro muchachos habían tenido en su vida. Todo eso se batió en un mismo cóctel y supuso una receta explosiva de diversión, música, baile y desinhibición. La comida fue por todo lo alto en un restaurante de postín en Santander, con el marco excepcional de las playas del Sardinero bañadas de turistas bajo el sol del final del verano. Luego se marcharon a dar un paseo para bajar la comida y para seguir de vinos por los diferentes locales a los que asistieron. Terminaron la tarde yendo al pub para preparar la mejor de las fiestas del verano y no defraudaron, a las doce de la noche, la mayoría de los asistentes bailaban como locos los ritmos salseros, que Emy y Samu mostraban con maestría. A Harry ya no le asombraba ver a su tía, sin pudor alguno, bailando coreografías antiguas con Samu o abrazada a Sirius, como siempre sin que pudiese pasar ni una sola brizna de aire entre ambos, de hecho se pasaron la noche entre risas, besos y abrazos.

La gente que llegaba se enteraba de la noticia de inmediato, ya que una enorme pancarta decorada, e inmóvil, lucía en la entrada, regalo de los chicos. Entre las copas que invitaban los novios y las copas que se les pagaba a ellos, creo que tanto Sirius como Emy, estaban medio borrachos, al menos de contentos. Llegó el momento en el que la mayoría de la gente se fue marchando, dejando de nuevo solo al grupo de amigos. Ya dentro del local y con las puertas cerradas, unieron unas cuantas mesas, pusieron música de fondo más suave pero aún así bailable, y cada cual se sirvió su bebida favorita. No querían que la noche terminara, aún quedaban horas hasta el amanecer, cuando el sol asomase por el horizonte, ya tendrían tiempo de quejarse por el cansancio. De momento las risas por los chistes, las anécdotas o cualquier tontería que se les ocurriese, aún estaban garantizadas y había que aprovecharlas, además Emy y Sirius seguían levantándose para bailar aquellas canciones románticas que les gustaban.

Los primeros rayos de un nuevo día trajeron el cansancio y la despedida. Abrazos, besos, lágrimas y más abrazos se repartían sin timidez. Samu prometió enviar las fotos al apartado de correos que Emy le dio, Olga y Fernando quedaron en escribirle para contarle las reformas del orfanato, Ramón se ofreció para mandar a Harry partituras para el órgano y que así fuese practicando, el resto de los chicos de la banda se lamentaron de perder a su cantante favorita y Emy, en compensación, quedó en enviarles composiciones y así se despidieron, con la sonrisa en la boca y la tristeza en los ojos.

Allí se quedaron los seis con Ángel y Lola, ésta abrazada a su amiga mientras ambas lloraban a moco tendido. Sirius y Emy no pararon de agradecer una y otra vez todas las atenciones que habían tenido con ellos pero la pareja sólo decía que para eso estaban los amigos.

- Sé que soléis ir de vacaciones en noviembre, así que Sirius y yo pensamos en devolver, aunque sólo sea un poco, la felicidad que nos habéis dado – Emy sacó un sobre de su bolso – Esto es vuestro, ya está todo listo, lo único que tenéis que hacer es elegir entre cinco destinos

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Lola sacó unos boletos de vacaciones de una agencia de viajes – Estáis locos, no era necesario

- Lo siento, Emy, no podemos aceptarlo – Ángel estaba sorprendido

- Por supuesto que podéis – Sirius le agarró de los hombros – No aceptamos una negativa, me has devuelto la vida, amigo, déjame pagarte al menos con quince días de descanso... ya sabemos que la comida no será igual que la tuya pero no siempre tienes que cocinar tú

- Echaré de menos tu lasaña a la boloñesa – Exclamó Ron asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo reír al cocinero

- Y el tiramisú ¡está tan bueno! – Añadió Hermione sonriendo

- Pues a mí me encantan los espaguetis, además con cualquier salsa, todas están buenísimas - Dijo Ginny sumándose a los elogios

- Yo... – Harry se vio sumergido por el enorme cuerpo de Ángel en un abrazo sincero – Os echaré de menos a vosotros... aunque también a la comida

- Gracias – Lola se fundió de nuevo con Emy – Tienes la mejor familia ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- Sí, lo sé

Cuando llegaron a casa, aún se preguntaban cómo había podido pasar aquel día tan rápido, aunque en verdad, el mes de agosto se había marchado en un suspiro. Entraron y no encontraron a la abuela por ningún lado, incluso miraron en la biblioteca pero nada, con las mismas se pusieron a desayunar y a preparar las cosas para el viaje. Los muchachos estaban rendidos y Sirius demanda una noche de bodas romántica, a la vez que una poción para la resaca pero sólo pudo obtener lo segundo, eso sí, con la promesa de que esa noche sería entera para ellos dos solos.

Las horas pasaron y el momento de marcharse estaba ya cerca pero la abuela no apareció. La preocupación de Emy se hizo latente, no sabía qué podía haber sucedido para que Sunny no estuviese en la casa, de hecho nunca se había planteado que pudiese salir de ella e ir a otros lugares. Con todas las cosas metidas en el coche y los muchachos y Sirius esperando en el vestíbulo, Emy volvió a echar el último vistazo a la casa, uno, para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y dos, por si su abuela aparecía.

Al bajar por las escaleras, sumergida en sus pensamientos, escuchó el tintineo de la lámpara de la entrada, se movía ligeramente, como si una suave brisa se colara por la puerta y le hiciese bailar. Vio a Ginny apoyada en la pared, mirando la luz que comenzaba encenderse. La joven pelirroja negaba muy ligeramente con la cabeza, hasta que al final salió fuera sin decir nada. Nadie pareció notar lo ocurrido y a Emy se le antojó que nunca había visto a la Guardiana de Hufflepuff cerca de la lámpara.

- Seguramente ha preferido no despedirse – Dijo finalmente Emy cuando llegó a la altura del resto – La casa queda en perfecto estado, así que podemos irnos

- Me hubiese gustado despedirme de ella

- Lo sé, Harry, hay que entender que para Sunny no debe ser fácil permanecer el resto del año sola – Contestó Sirius – Cuando tú quieras, querida

- Id hacia el coche, yo pondré la alarma – Guiñó un ojo y sonrió

Salieron sonriendo por la broma, recorrían el sendero hasta la casa de Arabella y Remus, que ese año no habían podido disfrutar de ella en unas merecidas vacaciones. Allí les espera el coche con todos los bártulos en el maletero, reducidos por la magia. Antes de meterse en el auto echaron el último vistazo, el día había amanecido gris, estaba triste, como ellos, pero las vistas no dejaban de ser increíblemente hermosas.

Emy se situó debajo de la lámpara, ésta volvió a cantar y una lágrima cayó en la mano de su dueña, la apretó fuerte y desapareció en su puño. Salió, cerró la puerta y la selló con unas palabras, luego fue hacia el jardín trasero, contempló el acantilado por donde había saltado y la playa en donde había vuelto a nacer. Se volvió a mirar a la gran casa de piedra y se fijó en la ventana del cuarto de la abuela, deseaba que ella estuviese allí, mirándola, pero no fue así, sólo pudo percibir esa aura incesante que emitía y con las mismas salió del jardín por la pequeña verja que daba al sendero, la cerró y pronunció el mismo hechizo de un año antes.

Recorrió el sendero con los ojos puestos en las cinco personas que la esperaban fuera del coche. En ningún instante volvió la vista atrás, allí se quedaban momentos inolvidables de su vida pero también la esperanza de repetirlos iguales o mejores. Deseó que Anjana y José, sus primeros dueños, velaran por su abuela y por su hogar, y así llegó hasta los brazos de Sirius, esos que sabían que necesitaba una muestra de cariño y apoyo.

En el coche, todos miraban la casa. Harry estaba detrás del asiento de Emy, se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició el cabello, luego dijo algo que extrajo una profunda sonrisa de amor y de orgullo a su tía.

- Quién sabe cuándo volveremos pero estoy seguro que lo haremos – Harry repitió las mismas palabras que Emy había pronunciado con anterioridad

Lo siguiente fue un golpe de varita en el salpicadero del coche y la extraña sensación de que un gancho les atrapaba desde el estómago.


	17. Inolvidable

17. Inolvidable

- ¿En dónde se supone que estamos? – Preguntó Harry mientras parpadeaba intentado entender si la oscuridad era por el lugar o por algún otro motivo

- En Hogwarts – Contestó Emy con voz tranquila

Seguían sentados en el coche pero eran incapaces de verse las caras los unos a los otros. Harry sintió la mano temblorosa de Ginny sobre su pierna, como un acto reflejo la entrelazó a la suya para darla confianza. No entendía muy bien porqué permanecían allí sin encender las varitas, aunque ninguno de los cuatro muchachos se atrevió a proponerlo. Los minutos pasaban y la impaciencia de Harry iba en aumento, tanto como su curiosidad. No sabía el motivo por el cual le crispaba estar en esa situación, al fin y al cabo, sólo estaban a oscuras.

- ¿Es que estamos esperando algo?

- Sí

- ¡AH! ¿Y a qué, si se puede saber, Emy?

- No te preocupes, no es a que tu curiosidad se acabe, estaríamos aquí mucho tiempo

- ¡Ja! Muy graciosa

Un ruido les hizo callar y prestar atención. El sonido metálico de candados, cerrojos y cerraduras se coló por sus oídos. Acto seguido se percibió la penumbra en aquel cuarto oscuro y, por fin, pudieron notar las dimensiones de aquella sala, de altas paredes de piedra como el techo y el suelo. Ya veían el dibujo de sus propias siluetas tanto como la de un hombre dos veces más alto y ancho que una persona denominada como "enorme". Harry sonrió de inmediato y aún más al oír el inconfundible ladrido de Fang, la mascota de Hagrid. Acudía a recibirlos pero volvía a cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Los ojos verdes de aquel muchacho de diecisiete años, se escondieron tras sus párpados. Un pensamiento ambiguo llegaba hasta su conciencia, estaba feliz por volver al que consideraba, desde hace seis años, su hogar pero sabía que algo había cambiado. Juraría que no lo había vocalizado porque, inmediatamente después de haberlo pensado, su tía dijo en alto:

- Este año, ni el castillo, ni sus habitantes, serán los mismos

No había frase mejor para explicar el pensamiento que a la mente del adolescente había llegado. Unos instantes antes estaba deseoso de salir del coche y ahora le invadía un absurdo temor a encontrarse, cara a cara, con parte del jurado que, de seguro, le había evaluado en la batalla de La Madriguera. Se dio cuenta que no había pensado en ella desde hacía un mes, sólo cuando le relató a Emy lo acontecido y casi de una forma periodística, como si ellos no estuviesen involucrados en semejante noticia. Ahora temía las miradas de los profesores, aunque no tanto como cuando se viese reflejado en las de sus compañeros de colegio. Le había sentado tan bien escapar del diario El profeta, con sus artículos referentes al tema, como del tormento que le provocaba la tristeza de la familia Weasley. Sin embargo, todo eso volvía al regresar a su mundo, a su colegio, a su hogar.

Sintió a Ginny moverse y salió de sus pensamientos. Les alumbraba una antorcha que dejaba ver el rostro sonriente de su profesor y guardabosque favorito. Saludaba a Sirius con un abrazo de camaradas, lo mismo que al pobre Ron, que escapó un tanto encorvado por el achuchón. Intentó ser un poco más delicado con Hermione y Ginny pero tampoco parecieron salir muy bien paradas. Sólo quedaban Emy y él en el coche y claramente pudo oír en boca de su tía "volvemos a la realidad" con aire, en cierto modo, apesadumbrado antes de salir por la puerta del vehículo.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Hagrid entusiasta – Te estás haciendo todo un hombre

- ¡Hagrid! No hacía falta que te engalanaras para recibirnos

- Muchacho, se ve que vuelves a ser el chaval de siempre, no me gustaba nada verte taciturno y con la cabeza gacha todo el día

- Es que he recuperado lo que perdí – Contestó esbozando una sonrisa sincera

- Emy... – Hagrid le pasó la antorcha a Harry sin consultarle. Miraba a la mujer como si fuese un ángel. En sus ojos se notaban cortinas de agua emocionada mientras su boca temblaba entre una sonrisa y un balbuceo – Ellos me lo dijeron varias veces pero nunca les quise creer

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente hundió su cabeza en el abrigo de piel de topo y rodeó, cuanto pudo, con sus brazos la silueta de su amigo. El gigante después de acariciarle el pelo y darle unos manotazos en la espalda, la cogió como si fuese un títere y la dio una vuelta en el aire bajo las risas incontroladas de ella.

- Mi querido amigo – A Emy también se le veían brillar los ojos – Acabo de llegar y ya me planteas un misterio ¿Quiénes son ellos y qué te dijeron?

- Los centauros. Estaban convencidos que el ama volvería

- ¿El ama? ¡Esto sí que es lo que me faltaba! – Emy soltó una carcajada - ¿Desde cuando atribuyen ellos esos rangos a quienes consideran seres inferiores?

- Pues supongo que desde que saben que puedes convertirte en Merlín

- Hay cosas que cambian que no deberían hacerlo y otras sin embargo... – Emy dejó la frase en suspense - ¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo va nuestra preciosa criatura verde esmeralda?

- ¡Fantástico! Tienes que venir a ver... – Hagrid palideció por un momento. No estaba seguro de estar metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, luego repasó las caras y se dio cuenta que los que estaban allí, sabían de la existencia de su dragona Emerald, así que recuperó el color y prosiguió su contestación – Ya está hecha toda una jovencita, espero se acuerde de ti, quiero que vengas a verla

- Iré, no dudes de que iré

- Ahora debemos subir al vestíbulo, nos están esperando – Le arrebató a Harry la antorcha y comprobó que se miraban los unos a los otros con complicidad por el comentario sobre su particular mascota – Venid por aquí

Hagrid les guió por una puerta de la que no se habían percatado. Unas escaleras de piedra ascendían vertiginosas hacia arriba, flanqueadas por muros oscuros y verdosos. Luego pasillos y más escaleras hasta salir a un corredor más ancho, que conocían perfectamente, ya que era el que daba a las mazmorras donde cursaban sus clases de pociones. Iban hablando de lo estupendo que era tener a Emy de vuelta como profesora y de la repercusión que eso había creado pero, tanto Sirius como su reciente esposa, declinaron esa conversación para otro momento. A los chicos eso les dio mala espina.

Ya en el vestíbulo, pensaron que serían recibidos por alguien más que el director y la subdirectora de la escuela pero no fue así. Abrazos, besos y palabras de cariño se sumaron a la bienvenida, luego Dumbledore indicó que iban justos de tiempo y que debían subir a las habitaciones, sellando su comentario con un guiño a Emy. Volvían a ascender hacia una de las torres sur, en donde estaban las habitaciones de la pareja, esta vez sin acompañamiento. Los chicos no pararon de preguntar qué era a lo que llegaban justos de tiempo pero Sirius sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, en señal de ignorancia, mientras que Emy sonreía en señal de complicidad.

Nada más pasar el umbral de la puerta del apartamento, una Winky llorosa y emocionada, y un Dobby saltarín y risueño, les recibieron. Dos minutos después se vieron separados, la elfina se llevó a Emy a La Cámara de Los Fundadores y el elfo introdujo, a empujones, a Sirius en la habitación del matrimonio. Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron en el salón, mirándose expectantes, pero no duró mucho, ya que de una de las paredes salió Helga Hufflepuff, con lo que parecían lágrimas en los ojos, indicando a los muchachos que se diesen prisa, que no podían llegar tarde. El pensamiento fue el mismo "¿Pero adónde?" A las chicas las mandó al baño y a los chicos al cuarto de Harry.

Volver a su cuarto, entusiasmó a Harry, le encantaba aquella habitación hecha a su medida. Se fijaron que en la cama había dos trajes con una etiqueta con el nombre en cada uno. Ron miró a Harry entendiendo a la perfección su duda.

- Se supone que debemos ponernos esto – Harry examinó el traje cogiéndolo con dos dedos, a modo de pinzas de colgar la ropa - ¿No se te parece a los que nos pusieron en la última ceremonia?

- Un montón – Contestó el pelirrojo obrando de la misma manera

- ¿No será...? ¿Emy no...?

- No, Harry, ni lo pienses, ni lo menciones – Ron dejó caer el traje en la cama y decidió no poner resistencia ninguna a cambiarse – Todo el mundo está de un humor excelente, así que supongo que hay una fiesta o algo parecido

- ¿Una fiesta de gala? – Harry no se convenció mucho con la explicación de Ron

A los diez minutos estaban elegantemente vestidos, con pantalones y camisa de estilo medieval y capa de fina tela con bordados de runas, todo en color blanco roto. Se miraban el uno al otro sonriendo por semejante pinta. Salieron a esperar al comedor y se encontraron a Winky, que les traía una bandeja de emparedados y un poco de té.

- Supuse que el viaje les daría hambre – Su voz, aunque chillona, se notaba más suelta, probablemente para satisfacer a su ama

- ¡A eso se le llama inteligencia! – Repuso Ron a quien se les iban los ojos en el festín

No más de otros diez minutos después, las chicas salieron con una indumentaria muy parecida a la que habían llevado la noche del uno de noviembre del año anterior. Sus vestidos de seda y organza, brillaban con las aguas de los bordados, y las capas, que en ese momento se estaban colocando, les cubrirían los hombros desnudos, no más tapados que por unos finos tirantes. Estaban magníficamente peinadas y maquilladas, combinando a la perfección con el resto del traje y formando un conjunto exquisito. Dejaron sin habla a los muchachos, incluso Ron se levantó, abandonó las delicias, y se fue directo a la mayor de ellas y más apetitosa, Hermione.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me mantenga frío, Mione? ¿Pero tú te has visto bien?

- ¡Qué tonto eres! – Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja, le bastaban esas palabras como el mayor de los cumplidos, no todos los días Ron dejaba de comer para admirarla a ella – Tú también estás muy guapo – Se colgó de su cuello y se besaron, al principio lentamente y luego más apasionado

- ¡Ejem, ejem!

- ¡Sirius! – Exclamó Ginny, para que su hermano y su amiga entendieran que debían de parar - ¡Qué guapo estás!

- Sí, dos días seguidos no puede ser, no quiero que Emy se acostumbre – Bromeó el padrino de Harry - ¿Sabéis que es todo este lío que se está montando?

- No tenemos ni idea – Contestó Harry sin dejar de penetrar con sus ojos verdes la figura de su chica. Sus pensamientos le estaban llevando demasiado lejos, tanto que el rojo de sus mejillas comenzaba a destacar estrepitosamente con el blanco del traje. Ginny se acercaba lentamente hacia él, la veía tan vaporosa, tan etérea, que juraría que la ropa desaparecía y le dejaba ver el contorno desnudo de su figura

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Ginny le pasaba la mano delante de los ojos hasta que éste reaccionó - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no... sólo... sólo... que estás... estás... – Contra más consciente era que estaba tartamudeando, más lo hacía –… muy hermosa

- ¡Buf! Esta habitación está cargada de testosterona – Sirius soltó una carcajada, luego se sentó en el lugar de Ron y se comió el único emparedado que quedaba en la bandeja

Llamaron a la puerta y entraron sin esperar respuesta. Remus Lupin aparecía flamantemente bien vestido, de blanco también, y saludó a su mejor amigo con un gran abrazo.

- Se te ha echado de menos – La mirada del profesor contra las artes oscuras denotaba preocupación – Menos mal que ya estáis aquí

- Tienes que ponerme al día ya

- No, Sirius, ahora no es el momento – Remus miró al resto y sonrió - ¿Quiénes son estas dos bellezas? ¿Y los piltrafas que las acompañan?

- No se pase ni un pelo, profesor, que estamos más elegantes que usted – Exclamó Ron con falsa ofensa

- Cualquiera se mete contigo ¿Es que aprovechas cuando no te vemos para crecer más? Creo que yo dejé de hacerlo a los dieciséis

- ¡Con lo que come, como para no! A este chico es mejor llevarle al Callejón Diagon para comprarle una túnica, o si me apuras una escoba, que invitarle a comer a un buen restaurante – Se quejó Sirius

- Habla vuestra envidia, ya que a algunos les van los manjares a la panza y a otros les hace alargar las piernas

- No te falta razón, Ronald, no te falta razón – Rió Lupin – Es mejor que bajemos, de un momento a otro comenzará la... es mejor que bajemos

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasa?

- Ahora lo sabrás, mi querido amigo, es cuestión de dos minutos

Remus cogió a Sirius por los hombros y lo condujo hacia el vestíbulo. Detrás iban las chicas con cara de no saber qué estaba pasando, la misma que llevaba Harry. Diferente era la de Ron, sin duda, averiguar qué pasaba por la cabeza de la gente, daba sus frutos. Él iba frotándose las manos y sonriendo satisfecho. Llegaron al vestíbulo y seguía sin haber nadie. Se encaminaron hacia el portón que daba a los terrenos y en cuanto lo abrieron, se encontraron con un montón de miradas. Ataviados con trajes blancos, sonriendo y sentados en sillas tapizadas en el mismo color, con lazos y flores en tonos pastel, había un barbaridad de gente. Estaban en medio de la explanada, no lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid y del lago. Formaban dos grupos, con un pasillo en medio, y, al final, una mesa forrada con una tela reluciente como la nieve, llena de velas prendidas, que aún daban más esplendor a aquel altar en medio del extenso prado verde. Allí, de pie, estaba esperando Albus Dumbledore. En su cara se veía la dicha de un día esperado y anhelado en tantas ocasiones. Pero lo más insólito no era encontrase esa escena ante ellos, sino la variedad de invitados a semejante evento.

No sólo estaban todos los profesores del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, junto con bastantes más personas, amigos y conocidos la mayoría, no. A la derecha del altar se hallaban, en formación de coro, los fantasmas canturreando una canción que a Harry se le antojaba de Navidad. Fuera de las filas, flanqueando las butacas principales, un gran número de elfos, con los ojos enormemente abiertos y brillantes, quizás por estar presente en aquella espontánea ceremonia. A continuación, a pesar de mantener cierta distancia, sobresalían de los demás, tanto por su altura con por su flamante aspecto, una manada de centauros. Harry pudo distinguir a Firenze entre ellos, le sonreía y le saludaba con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Pero lo aún más increíble, es que había animales del bosque allí. Caballos alados de diferentes razas, "clabberts" en los árboles del linde del bosque, unos cuantos "crups" sentados sobre sus patas traseras, moviendo contentos sus colas bífidas, y la preciosa familia de unicornios que Harry y Ginny vieron el año anterior, aunque en esta ocasión había un miembro más, un pequeño y precioso unicornio juguetón, que no hacía más que jorobar a su hermano mayor, el cual parecía haber aceptado muy bien su papel. La verdad es que no daban crédito a sus ojos, nunca habían visto nada igual en los terrenos del castillo, si incluso el calamar gigante se había acercado a la orilla del lago, acompañado de un buen puñado de sirenas cuchicheantes.

Sirius miraba anonadado todo eso desde la escalera de la entrada, hasta que fijó su vista en el bosque. Algo se movía para salir de allí y entonces lo vio, era su hipogrifo. Buckbeak hacía su aparición acompañado de lo que creían una hembra de su raza. Se acercó hasta donde estaban los unicornios y se quedó allí mirándolo. Instantes después bajaban de la torre bastantes lechuzas, entre ellas, Hedwig y Pig, que revolotearon a su alrededor. Luego el ronroneo de Crookshanks, pasando entre las piernas y el vestido de Hermione, se hizo notorio para las seis personas que estaban inmóviles contemplando el panorama.

- ¿No creerías que Emy te iba a dejar sin tu sorpresa? – Lupin reía por la expresión de su amigo – ¡Sirius! Reacciona

- Una boda mágica...

- Y por todo lo alto

Arabella se acercó hasta ellos. Después de efusivos saludos, prendió a los chicos una rosa roja en la capa y a las chicas les dio un ramillete de flores silvestres.

- Bueno, Sirius, ahora, si eres tan amable, le ofreces tu brazo a la madrina – Bella sonrió a su amigo para darle ánimos - ¡Ginny! Que te estoy llamando... ¡La madrina!

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Es que no acordasteis que ibas a ser tú la madrina de la boda?

- ¡Ah! Sí, bueno eso creo...

- Cruza tu brazo derecho por el de Sirius... así muy bien y ahora vais hasta el altar caminando lentamente y sonriendo. Os seguirán Ron y Hermione, que se pondrán a cada lado en los primeros asientos, luego vamos Remus y yo y por último, Harry y Emy – Bella miró detenidamente a Harry – Cariño ¿te has enterado?

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí ¿Dónde está Emy?

- Ahora bajará, no te preocupes

Dicho y hecho. En cuanto se aproximaron por el césped, se oyó al profesor Flitwick tocar el piano, mientras el coro de fantasmas cantaba una melódica canción. Una vez comenzaron a descender Bella y Lupin cogidos del brazo, Harry oyó la voz cabreada de su tía, proveniente del interior. Se volvió y entró en el vestíbulo. Allí estaba ella, bajando por las escaleras, no más grácil que Crabbe o Goyle en la misma situación. Con una muy expresiva cara de mala leche, agitaba su ramo de novia como si fuese el garrote de un trol. Una bandada de hadas revoloteaban encima de su cabeza, queriendo echarle sus polvos multicolores mientras que Emy intentaba con todas sus ganas que se largaran de allí. Una de ellas fue directa a donde Harry en cuanto lo vio. Marina le sonreía de forma pícara y el muchacho le devolvió el gesto. Como final del cortejo, Fawkes volaba majestuosamente tras ella. Tía y sobrino se encontraron en medio de la sala, la expresión de Emy era un verdadero poema. A Harry sólo se le ocurrió decir que jamás en su vida la había visto tan hermosa y así era. Pareció calmar un poco el humor de la mujer pero enseguida comenzaron sus discrepancias hacia lo que a ella le parecía una verdadera exageración, producida por la absoluta falta de sencillez y naturalidad de la maestra de ceremonia, Rowena Ravenclaw.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre vestir a todo el mundo de blanco y poner lazos a las sillas? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Esto parece la boda de Sisí Emperatriz. ¡Han venido hasta los unicornios! ¡Y quería que yo fuese al altar montada en uno de ellos! ¡NI HARTA DE VINO! Pero me ha escuchado ¡Ah, sí! me ha escuchado – A cada palabra, Emy iba poniéndose más y más furiosa, hasta que por fin dijo con tono desesperado – Yo sólo quería una boda íntima con los amigos, en La Cámara de Los Fundadores pero no... ha montado un circo ¡Y DE TRES PISTAS!

- Emy, tranquilízate, Sirius se ha quedado pasmado, le has dado toda una sorpresa y a nosotros también

- ¡No me extraña! El pobre debe de estar en trance, preguntándose si se ha casado con una loca

- Que no, Emy, de verdad que no

Fawkes emitía un tono que a Harry le pareció una carcajada, Emy le fulminó con la mirada y este aún se debió de reír más.

- ¿QUEREIS DEJAR DE TIRARME ESOS MALDITOS POLVOS? ¡ME ESTÁIS PONIENDO ENFERMA! – Estalló histérica Emy

- Marina, diles que paren un momento – No tuvo que decirle nada más, a una señal de ella dejaron de hacerlo

- ¡Eres una desagradecida! ¡Eso es lo que eres!

El espíritu de Rowena Ravenclaw, junto con el de los otros tres Fundadores, apareció de la nada. La primera salió con la cabeza airada hacia la ceremonia, Salazar Slytherin ni siquiera la miró pero sonreía de una manera muy explícita, a sabiendas que a Emy, todo eso, le parecía bastante reprochable. Helga Hufflepuff se dedicó a tirarle un beso a la novia y sonreírla, mientras que Godric Gryffindor se paró al lado de los dos y dijo con tono solemne:

- No tiene medida, eso es lo que le pasa cuando algo así tiene entre manos, aunque sé que no lo ha hecho con mala voluntad. No seas tonta y disfruta de tu boda, aún te aguardan más sorpresas y esas serán de tu total agrado

Emy comprendió que quizás los nervios, por tanta expectación, le habían hecho sulfurarse de más y asintió con la cabeza. Luego pasó su brazo derecho por el de Harry y suspiró.

- Allá vamos

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, la música llegó hasta ellos más intensamente. Con un ligero doblez de piernas, Emy recogió la parte delantera de su vestido para no tropezarse al bajar las escaleras, de repente se comportaba con cierta dulzura y elegancia. Para Harry, aquella Emy era una más de sus personajes, porque ella no tenía diferentes caras, no, lo suyo eran personajes bajo la misma cara pero con distinta mirada y comportamiento.

- Si ahora veo venir a Emerald echando fuego por la boca, ni me sorprendo – Emy mantenía su sonrisa a la vez que le murmuraba a Harry – Porque estamos en un momento conflictivo, sino hoy declararían jornada de puertas abiertas en Hogwarts

- ¡Emy, no me hagas reír!

- Es lo que nos queda, cariño, al menos sacarle un poco de gracia al asunto – Al encaminarse por el pasillo, pasaba la mirada por cada uno de los invitados y su sonrisa se volvía menos forzada y más sincera - ¡Mira, Harry! Es Rosmerta, también está su marido

Harry dirigía sus ojos hacia donde su tía le indicaba. Fue en ese momento en que tomó conciencia de que todo el mundo les miraba, así que no pudo evitar que un tono sonrojado se posase en sus mejillas. Prefirió mantener la vista al frente, donde su preciosa Gin le sonreía, aunque el pensamiento se tornó en otro peor, los Weasley estaban allí y no iban a poder estar lo juntos que quisieran. No vio a Emy guiñar un ojo a Molly y Arthur, ni saludar con la mano de forma cariñosa a los gemelos. Tampoco sorprenderse al ver al Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, o enternecerse al ver las lágrimas de Sybill Trelawney. Lo que sí vio Harry, fue cuando las miradas de Emy y Sirius se encontraron para no separarse en toda la ceremonia.

Harry se mantenía de pie al lado de su padrino, el que ya era su tío, mientras Ginny hacía lo propio junto a Emy. Él estaba seguro que para los novios no existía nadie más que ellos dos solos, en un mundo aparte. A ciencia cierta sabía que, el sentido discurso de Dumbledore sobre el amor tan puro, que esa tarde tenía el honor de unir en sagrado matrimonio, no estaba siendo escuchado por la pareja, que contestaba casi por impulso. Se prometieron amor eterno con palabras sacadas del fondo del alma, mientras se oían varios suspiros por parte de algunas señoras sentimentales. No atendían a los cánticos ni a los murmullos. Se besaron apasionadamente sin reservas, aun siendo observados, y así habrían seguido de no ser por los abrazos y los besos, que comenzaron a recibir por parte de los invitados.

Fue una sorpresa encontrar a la abuela Sunny entre los fantasmas del coro, Emy no pudo dejar de emocionarse a la vez que le decía lo importante que era para ella que estuviese allí. Los novios agradecieron uno a uno la presencia de los asistentes, fuesen o no magos. Poco le importó a Sirius abrazar a Buckbeak para ponerse el traje perdido o empaparse de agua por un golpe gracioso del calamar gigante al ir a saludarle.

En el atardecer de aquel sábado, en los terrenos de un castillo que no aparecía en los mapas y bajo el sol declive de finales de verano, Harry y sus amigos fueron testigos de una fiesta sin igual, en donde se respiraba esa felicidad efímera de un sueño que no se preocupa del amargo despertar, que vive el momento sin pensar en qué pasará después. Así se oían risas y charlas amenas en cada grupo por el que pasabas. Los mayores no se molestaban por ser el blanco de los sortilegios Weasley, incluso los gemelos hicieron algún que otro negocio con su gran surtido de maravillosos fuegos artificiales que amenizó la fiesta.

El profesor de Vuelo, y antiguo jugador de quidditch de la selección de Bulgaria, Viktor Krum, se encargaba de las fotos captando todos los momentos que podía. Los invitados, encantados de retratarse junto a los novios, le pedían instantáneas sin cesar, con las que transmitir el deseo a los novios de una vida feliz, mientras mostraban la mejor de sus sonrisas frente a la cámara. El único al que no le hacía ninguna gracia posar delante del improvisado fotógrafo, era a Ron. Harry tuvo que contener la risa ante la sarta de amenazas, que soltaba por la boca su mejor amigo, si semejante individuo volvía a mirar a Hermione como lo había hecho al verla entrar por el pasillo. Por supuesto que ella había negado darse cuenta de ese detalle, con lo que le recriminaba a Ron que se pusiese rabioso, cuando ella, lo único que quería, era disfrutar de la fiesta. Así que el pelirrojo optó por representar al perfecto novio delante de ella mientras que acribillaba a su mejor amigo con ideas de torturas reservadas, en exclusiva, para el famoso antiguo buscador de la selección búlgara.

Harry se mostraba accesible, simpático y educado ante los mayores. Pensaba que quizás así ninguno le sacaría la conversación que no quería oír por nada del mundo, la batalla, que se limitarían a decirle lo alto, fuerte y moreno que estaba tras las vacaciones, y así estaba siendo, con lo que prefirió no cambiar de estrategia hasta que se cruzó con el profesor Snape y la profesora McManaman. El rostro cetrino de Snape seguía siendo el mismo, aunque juraría que un poco más relajado, quizás porque los alumnos aún no habían llegado al castillo. En cambio la profesora sustituta de su tía, Natalie McManaman, lucía hermosa, con esa belleza serena y elegante tan propia de ella. Sus palabras eran dulces y cariñosas cuando habló con los cuatro muchachos. Coincidió que en aquel momento se acercaron los novios. Sirius se hizo cargo de las presentaciones al ver que Snape no tenía ni la más mínima intención de asumir tal papel. Cuando Natalie fue a extender su mano para estrechar la de la novia, Emy se acercó y la abrazó dejando de piedra a la profesora. Sólo se oyó un murmullo pero Harry y Ginny pudieron entender qué le dijo al oído. "Sé que lo habrías cuidado muy bien y te lo agradezco de corazón".

- Nos hubieses venido de maravilla el uno de julio, Emily – El tono de Snape incluso denotaba que no estaba de acuerdo con su propio comentario

- Hoy no es día para hablar esas cosas – Contestó Natalie antes que Sirius soltase algo peor o Emy se viese obligada a contestar. Ambas mujeres se miraban escudriñándose y al final, por la sonrisa en sendas caras, parecía que el dictamen era positivo – Tendremos tiempo para hablar a solas ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, tienes que ponerme al día de las clases que dejé pendientes – Contestó Emy, endulzando su voz para quedar al mismo tono que su compañera

- Tenemos mucho de que tratar ¡ah! Parece que Arthur y Molly os están llamando – Sólo fue un guiño insinuado y rápido pero Natalie supo que Emy lo captó al momento

- Disculparnos entonces – Se besaron nuevamente y ya con voz más pícara Emy le dedicó una sonrisa al cetrino profesor – Estoy encantada de volverte a ver, Severus

- Lo mismo digo, Emy, aunque sólo sea por no tener que soportar los suspiros de éste – Contestó Snape

- Yo también estoy encantado de volverte a ver – Sirius no trató de disimular, en ningún instante, la ironía que aquella frase. Tiró de la mano de su mujer y se alejaron rumbo a la familia Weasley

Cenaron en el gran comedor, en mesas redondas dispuestas frente a la mesa de profesores donde se sentarían los novios. Emy y Sirius dieron permiso a Harry y a Ginny para que se sentaran con los jóvenes y sus lugares los ocuparon Remus y Bella junto con Arthur y Molly. Fue una gran idea porque así cada uno podía disfrutar de sus amigos y porque Harry no se rió tanto en una comida en toda su vida. Él sabía que los demás echaban en faltaba un hermano Weasley pero Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny no iban a desaprovechar ni un segundo en una comida juntos, incluso lejos de sus padres que no estaban controlándoles.

El baile, a pesar de ser clásico y no escuchar ni una sola pieza de música moderna, fue estupendo. Por supuesto lo abrieron los novios y luego les siguieron los padrinos. Para Harry fue como un sueño, por fin tenía a Gin en aquel salón, rodeándola con sus brazos y bailando al son de un hermoso vals, ya no le importó ocultarlo ante nadie. Recordó a sus padres y a sus tíos, y se preguntó si él tendría la misma suerte al regalarle la vida el amor eterno de Ginny.

A pesar del cansancio de llevar los últimos días ajetreados, los novios aguantaron bastante tiempo. Lo que no sabían sus invitados, es que en varias ocasiones habían intentado escaparse al cuarto de las escobas y poder rememorar viejos tiempos. En un momento en el que estuvieron a punto de lograrlo, vieron como Ron y Hermione se colaban en él, aunque salieron disparados al encontrarse a los gemelos allí, sin duda estaban preparando una "agradable" sorpresa al conserje Filch y a su gata.

- Se ve que hoy va a ser imposible – Se quejó Sirius

- Pues tú dirás, en cuanto vengan los alumnos, sí que no vamos a poder

- Eso ya lo veremos, Emily Black

- Es el único apellido que me faltaba – Emy dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su marido

- ¿Sabes qué? Nos vamos a ir despidiendo – Sirius la guiaba hacia la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos – Porque sino, no tendré tiempo de darte dos noches de bodas

- ¿Crees que nos dejarán hasta el día uno de absoluta intimidad? Tú y yo solos, en el apartamento, sin bajar a comer, sin recibir visitas, sin tener que vestirnos, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo de mago o elfo, haciendo todo el día...

- ¡NOS VAMOS! – Gritó Sirius captando la atención de todos los invitados y sin haber llegado a la mesa - ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR! MUCHAS GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN PERO NOSOTROS... BUENO PUES ESO... QUE NOS VAMOS

La vergüenza no era un rasgo de Emy pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate y aún más al oír las risas de la gente que estaba allí, dando como conforme la indirecta del impaciente novio.

Los cuatro muchachos no tardaron en imitarles e ir a dormir a la torre de Gryffindor. Al día siguiente había muchas cosas que hacer y la primordial era ponerse al corriente de lo sucedido en el mundo mágico y con ello, acabar sus días de color de rosa, sobre todo aquel inolvidable sábado.


	18. Temores ocultos

18. Temores ocultos

- Harry, despierta. Venga, ya son más de las once

- ¿Hum?

- Te he traído el desayuno

- ¿Hum?

- ¡Harry! – Ginny le acariciaba la frente y el cabello suavemente – Hace un día fantástico, aprovechémosle antes de comenzar las clases

- ¿Gin?

- Sí – Besó dulcemente los labios de su chico – Buenos días, dormilón

- ¿Vas a venir a despertarme el resto del curso? – Intentó preguntar con tono meloso e inocente que se vio ahogado por un bostezo

- Me temo que sólo hoy

- Pues que mal, me gusta despertarme y verte junto a mí

- Gracias – A Ginny le brillaban los ojos y el alma – Te he traído un poco de todo

Desayunó mientras ella le comentaba lo maravillosa que había sido la boda y lo que le habían dicho sus padres con respecto a su relación con él. Harry se alegró de saber que la noticia había sido muy bien recibida. No reparó en principio en lo que eso podía suponer, no hasta que ella le comentó su temor al respecto. Ginny le esperó en la sala común mientras él se duchaba y se vestía. Luego se fueron a pasear por los terrenos, dando una vuelta por la orilla del lago, y por último sentándose a la sombra de un gran roble.

- Por supuesto que no insinúo que lo nuestro no vaya a durar – Exclamó con enojo Ginny – No sabes lo que dices al acusarme de semejante tontería

- No te enfades, sólo digo que no te debe preocupar que tus padres me vean con tu novio formal. Emy y Sirius te ven como mi novia formal y no te ha parecido mal nunca

- Es distinto

- ¿En qué? – Harry estaba sentado con la espalda descansando en el tronco del árbol. Se sentía bien allí, viendo como el sol se colaba entre nubes blancas para luego enredarse y bajar por las ramas del roble, hasta posarse suavemente en el pelo de Ginny. A veces temía tocarlo por parecer una lengua de fuego, esa era una de las veces

- ¡Es que yo no quería que se enterasen ahora! – La pelirroja no disimulaba su disconformidad – Además, ellos no nos meten presión

- ¿Qué te ha dado a ti con la presión? Tus padres no han venido ayer, con la varita directa a mi sien, para que les jurara que me voy a casar contigo

- Quizá porque eres tú quien está conmigo. Toda mi vida tuve que oír que, el que se atreviese a salir conmigo, debería pasar el control de los Weasley y ser merecedor de mi persona ¡A veces creo que tengo una familia de trogloditas en vez de magos!

- ¿Ves? Contamos con la ventaja de que ya me conocen y saben que sería incapaz de hacerte daño. Además, deben considerarme merecedor de vuecencia – Dijo inclinando su cabeza y haciendo una floritura con la mano

- Harry... a veces te muestras tan infantil – Ella le miraba con ternura. Sentado a la sombra, daba la impresión de ser un chico más, aunque ella sabía que no era verdad. Él no sólo era importante para ella, sino para toda la comunidad mágica "¡Qué peso tan grande recae sobre ti y que bien lo disimulas!" pensó mientras seguía mirándolo, embrujada por aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y por su sincera sonrisa

- ¿Ahora me llamas tonto? – No podía evitar reírse, le hacía gracia aquella Ginny proteccionista a la vez que insegura – Mira, vamos a limitarnos a vivir el presente de la mejor forma que sepamos ¿vale?

- Para ti es fácil... pero para mí...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo me paso la vida viendo el pasado, presente y futuro de quien se le antoja a la magia

- No te he visto últimamente en ese trance que os da cuando tenéis una premonición

- Ya no hace falta, lo veo en mis sueños, incluso a veces ni lo veo, simplemente lo sé... – Ginny titubeó, deseaba tanto abrir su corazón. Demasiados tormentos en su cabeza que ahogaban su corazón, eso era lo que llevaba arrastrando, si al menos pudiese quitarse uno. Aquel era el momento exacto, estaban solos después de mucho tiempo – No hemos podido hablar... yo... tengo que decirte algo

- Me estás asustando – Harry le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado y ella así lo hizo - ¿Se trata de nuestra relación?

- No... – A Ginny le enterneció la preocupación de Harry y ojalá pudiese desahogarse al completo con él pero, de momento, iría de poco en poco - Es que... cuando saltaste por el acantilado con Emy, yo vi todo lo que tú viste, incluso sé lo que sentiste. Todo apareció en mi sueño a la vez que tú lo vivías

- Entiendo...

- No fue a propósito, yo no quise invadir tu intimidad ¡De verdad que no! – Exclamó intentado defenderse de un posible reproche

- Gin, Gin, tranquila – Harry la abrazó y la acomodó en su pecho – Te lo conté ¿no? Y si lo hice, es porque ahora tengo alguien con quien compartir mi intimidad, y es contigo, no tengo secretos para ti

- No sabes lo importante que es para mí oírte decir eso... – Ginny se agarró aún más fuerte a él. Se iba a atrever, de una vez por todas, a mencionar lo que le estaba torturando desde hace tiempo - Pero Harry, sí que tenemos secretos, secretos y temores que ocultamos, que no decimos en voz alta por si son verdad, para así creer que nunca pasaron, ni pasarán. Algo ocurrió y yo no puedo más, necesito saber si fue verdad o no

No hizo falta que ella dijese nada más para que Harry supiese de qué hablaba. Era cierto, él también se guardaba ese oscuro recuerdo que le atormentaba. A veces lo sentía como una quemazón en la garganta, otras como una fuerte presión en el pecho e, incluso, había llegado a pensar que, cuando quería recordarlo con mayor nitidez, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le asomaba para ocultarlo, para que cesara en el intento. Sin embargo, él quería creer que sólo era una pesadilla, el recuerdo de un mal sueño, porque si la mínima parte de éste fuese real, si la sola mención de dos palabras fuese cierta, entonces caería a ese pozo oscuro que sabía que existía en su corazón, ese en donde el odio acampaba a sus anchas.

- ¡Menudo par de tortolitos!

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué susto! – Exclamó Ginny al ver la poblada barba de Hagrid aparecer tras el tronco

- No quería asustaros, sólo venía a ver si os gustaría ir a saludar al nuevo potrillo de unicornio, están cerca de la cabaña ahora, no tendríamos que adentrarnos mucho – Explicó con una sonrisa

- Pues no sé, Hagrid... – Contestó Harry con el corazón aún palpitando. Miró a Ginny y está le devolvió un gesto afirmativo junto con una sonrisa, para que entendiera que no podían hacerle el feo de no ir – Si Ginny quiere

- ¡Claro que quiere! Sólo hace falta verle la cara ¡Venga, vamos! – Hagrid estaba exultante -¿Qué tal el verano?

- Mitad un horror, mitad maravilloso – Dijo Harry de forma tajante. De pronto vio una buena oportunidad para ponerse al corriente de lo sucedido tras la vuelta de Emy - ¿Y tú? ¿Has estado todo el verano aquí?

- ¡Oh, no! He estado cumpliendo misiones... de las que no puedo hablar

- Aún tenemos tiempo antes de comer, podemos ir a ver a Emerald – Observó Ginny, que había captado a la perfección la idea de Harry – Claro que si no está muy grande y peligrosa

- ¡Emerald! ¡En absoluto! Es una buena idea, iba a ir luego a echarle un vistazo

- ¿Aún no lo sabe nadie? – Preguntó Harry

- Bueno, Dumbledore creo que sí está al corriente de su presencia en el bosque, claro que él siempre lo sabe todo pero no me ha dicho nada

- Sí, él siempre lo sabe todo – Murmuró el muchacho

- ¿Dónde habéis dejado a la otra pareja de tortolitos?

- Ron acompañó a Hermione a la biblioteca esta mañana temprano – Explicó Ginny aún sin creer sus palabras – Después no sé dónde habrán ido

- Seguramente estarán aprovechando a estar solos, a esos dos se les ve muy enamorados – Dijo risueño Hagrid – Ya se veía venir desde que les conocí

- Tú siempre has sido muy perspicaz, Hagrid – Harry utilizó su voz más halagadora. Como Emy solía decir, le estaba haciendo la cama a su amigo para que soltara prenda

- Eso es lo que dicen, aunque yo creo que es una cuestión de saber hablar con los demás y saber escuchar, por supuesto

- Seguro que al final consigues poner de nuestro lado a los gigantes – Ginny seguía el mismo juego que su novio, se notaba que entrenaban juntos y que formaban un gran equipo

- Un buen número de ellos ya han decidido no dar su apoyo a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, después de lo que pasó...

- ¿Se han pasado a nuestras filas? – Preguntó Harry

- Eso está por ver. Este verano volví allí para hacerles un nuevo ofrecimiento de parte de Dumbledore y el Ministerio pero aún no han contestado

- Al menos ya no estarán con él – Se consoló Ginny - ¡AH! Mira, vienen a saludarnos

El pequeño unicornio correteaba hacia ellos con toda la soltura del mundo, sin mostrar temor alguno. Fue directo hacia Ginny, ésta le acarició el lomo suavemente y jugó un rato con él, hasta que apareció el resto de su familia. Sin que nadie le dijese nada, Ginny revisó a los cuatro unicornios. Harry, al principio, no entendía muy bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo pero luego comprendió que buscaba posibles enfermedades. Fue la hembra quien necesitó del don de Ginny, su rodilla delantera izquierda debía de tener alguna fisura, porque la pelirroja mantuvo sus manos más de cinco minutos frente a la herida. Mientras ella le curaba, Hagrid habló con Harry en voz baja.

- ¿Sabes por qué ellos no temen a Ginny?

- No

- Los unicornios son de sangre caliente, al igual que ella. Saben que es especial, muy especial, por eso no sólo no la temen, sino que, incluso, confían en Ginny

- Sí, ella es muy especial – Un fuerte sentimiento de orgullo llenó a Harry. Él sabía, mejor que nadie, el bienestar que ella podía dar. Era una suerte que le hubiese elegido a él entre todos los muchachos del mundo

Salieron rumbo a ver a la dragona. Los dos muchachos, aprovechándose de la ingenuidad del profesor de criaturas mágicas, consiguieron sacar algo más de información sobre lo sucedido en su ausencia, aunque nada de lo que después no fuesen a enterarse. Emerald estaba bastante más grande que la última vez que la vieron. Descubrieron que los seres mágicos por excelencia, los dragones, poseían una buena memoria, ya que se acordaba perfectamente de ellos. Acercándose la hora de la comida, Hagrid decidió acompañar a la pareja al comedor. No es que a ellos eso les importara, es que ambos sabían que se había quedado pendiente una conversación importante.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón, ya estaban Ron y Hermione en la mesa, uno frente al otro. Se sentaron con ellos de igual forma. Harry no tardó ni cinco segundos en saber que algo les había pasado, aunque no parecía una discusión, simplemente no se miraban. Hablaron nuevamente de la boda durante la comida pero, sobre todo, del mayor de los cotilleos, y es que a Snape se le veía enamoradísimo de la profesora McManaman, circunstancia que les hacía una enorme gracia. Las chicas decían que incluso estaba más guapo y que debía de ser por tener el rostro más relajado y no la cara aceitunada que siempre se le veía, pero para Harry y Ron sólo había un dictamen "¡pobre profesora McManaman!".

Remus, Bella y Hagrid se unieron a ellos en un banco del patio, tras acabar de comer. No quisieron contarles mucho, ya que les iban a informar de todo cuando los recién casados regresaran de su aislamiento. Al final fueron los cuatro muchachos los que les narraron cómo fue el encuentro con Emy y cómo dio igual que ella no recordara a Sirius. Claro que dentro de la historia estaba Mark Wilcox y ahí hubo un cruce de información por ambas partes, aunque no la suficiente como Harry habría deseado.

Hermione había quedado, a las cuatro y media, con la profesora McGonagall, fundamentalmente para tratar sobre su séptimo curso. Pidió a Ginny que le acompañara, lo cual hizo a regañadientes, ya que significaba que su conversación pendiente tenía visos de no tratarse esa tarde. Los tres profesores también se fueron para ultimar el plan de estudios, así que Harry y Ron se quedaron solos. Decidieron ir a por las escobas y entrenar un rato en el campo de quidditch. No llevarían ni media de hora de entrenamiento, cuando Harry se hartó de estar haciendo el tonto. Ron no estaba, en absoluto, concentrado y aquello estaba siendo totalmente estéril, a parte de cansado. Se sentaron en una de las gradas más altas del estadio. Allí estaban solos y nadie les molestaría. Harry no dudó un instante en preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, ya que desde la comida se le notaba un tanto triste e incómodo. Ron permanecía callado, sopesando si contarle o no lo que le estaba atormentando. Al final decidió confesarlo, sino se lo decía a Harry ¿a quién se lo iba a contar?

- Es por Hermione

- No hay que ser muy listo, Ron, para darse cuenta de eso – Ironizó Harry

- Es que... lo nuestro... no sé cómo decirlo – Ron estaba totalmente abatido. Volvía a ser el chico inseguro y frágil de hace unos años. Se le veía dubitativo y nervioso, no sabía cómo confesar lo que había pasado

- ¿Lo habéis dejado? ¿Es eso?

- ¿Eh? No, no, no es nada de eso

- ¿Entonces qué ocurre?

- Hermione y yo no hemos podido...

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó impaciente Harry, al ver que el otro no acababa la frase

- Dar el paso

- ¿Dar el paso? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Harry no entendía nada de lo que su amigo intentaba decirle - ¿Puedes explicarte un poco mejor?

- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que mantuvimos con Emy y Sirius el día después de tu cumpleaños?

- No mantuvimos ninguna conversación con los dos, al menos que yo recuerde, no podíamos hablar casi con Emy, porque no sabíamos cómo estaba, ni de qué se acordaba

- No digo este año, digo el año pasado

- ¿El año pasado? – Harry abrió los ojos, ahora ya sabía de qué hablaba y sólo hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y leve sonido de exclamación - ¡Ah!

- Es cierto que nosotros, los chicos, lo vemos distinto a ellas y que estamos preparados antes... ya me entiendes

- Bueno, sí, aunque tu hermana y yo ni de lejos hemos llegado a eso – Lo último lo dijo deprisa, por si a Ron le daba por cabrearse imaginando a su hermana en tal situación con su mejor amigo

- Hermione dice que es porque vosotros sois mucho más tímidos e inocentes en ese sentido

- ¿Habláis de mi relación con Ginny?

- ¿Tú no hablas de la mía con Hermione?

- Pues no, bueno pero muy poco, no hasta llegar a analizar cómo sois

- Tú sabes muy bien cómo somos cada uno, hemos crecido juntos

- También es verdad

- Pues ese es el problema

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te reirás?

- No – Harry le miraba serio, ya que sabía que Ron lo preguntaba serio – Lo prometo

- Cuando estoy con ella soy peor que la Saeta de Fuego, estoy a mil por hora, sobre todo cuando estamos a solas y cuando no, estoy deseando estar lejos de los demás y tenerla en exclusiva para mí – Ron intuyó lo que estaba pensando Harry – No es que nos moleste vuestra presencia, es que... cada vez Hermione ocupa más tiempo en mi mente y no puedo evitar querer más de ella... quererlo todo. Ya nada es lo mismo. Es como si ella estuviese a mil años luz de la Hermione que conocí o de la de hace un año, cuando ya salíamos juntos. No puedo evitar mirarla con otros ojos, es que ella... ella es una mujer, aunque, en verdad, nunca ha dejado de ser la niña insufrible que conocí en el tren el primer año y con la que he convivido hasta ahora, no sé si me...

- Entiendo – Asintió Harry, no es que él sintiera lo mismo pero sabía a lo que se refería - ¿Y cuál es el problema?

- El problema viene porque para ella es un paso muy importante, un paso del que creía estar preparada pero no ha sido así y bueno... ahora... es todo diferente

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. Es como si yo estuviese en un lado del campo y ella en el otro, en equipos enfrentados pero amigos, es difícil de explicar

- Pues esta vez lo he comprendido perfectamente – Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, posando su cabeza en el siguiente banco – Tú estás preparado y ella no. Eso hace que tú pienses si ella, en verdad, te quiere lo suficiente como para dar ese paso, o está contigo porque era lo que tenía que pasar

- ¡Eso es! Vaya Harry, estás hecho todo un loquero – Ron intentó reírse pero no pudo. Imitó a su amigo y centró su mirada en las redondas nubes blancas que rasgaban el azul del cielo - Yo he intentado seguir las fases tal y como nos las explicó Emy

- Ese día pusiste mucho interés en la lección

- Ambos lo pusimos. Mione y yo hemos pasado por todas ellas. Cada una ha sido fantástica y la hemos superado sin darnos cuenta. Es ahora, cuando hablo contigo, que tomo conciencia de todos esos pasos. Los besos, cada vez con más pasión, las ganas de acariciarnos, la progresión en las caricias pero sobre todo, y te lo digo en serio, las conversaciones privadas. Descubrir a una Hermione más sensible, una a la que le gusta que yo la proteja y le dé seguridad, fue el paso decisivo en nuestra relación ¿Te imaginas? Hermione necesitando de mi seguridad. Harry, yo me sentía igual, de hecho me siento así. Ella saca lo mejor de mí, hace que reflexione sobre lo que no entiendo y profundice sobre lo comprendido. Sólo puedo confesarle mis debilidades a ella, y es en ese momento, en el que soy vulnerable, cuando necesito que alguien me guarde de un posible ataque. Al dejar escapar lo que siento hacia ella, es precisamente Hermione quien no permitiría que nadie me dañara. Yo también necesito su protección. Te juro que a veces me siento viejo a su lado, porque siento que estoy en paz conmigo mismo, porque no cambiaría, por nada del mundo, permanecer sentado con ella entre mis brazos. Hemos averiguado tanto el uno del otro, que no sé qué me queda ver mañana

- Supongo que, entre ser una pareja de tímidos e inocentes, a una entregada en cuerpo y alma a cada instante, hay un término medio. No creo que ni lo tuyo sea bueno, ni lo mío tampoco – Harry vio la cara de su amigo y se le cayó el alma a los pies, a Ron se le caía una lágrima por la sien - ¡Venga Ron! Tú lo has dicho, habéis pasado sin problema de una fase a otra. Es normal que esta sea un poco más dura. Háblalo con ella, estoy convencido que lo entenderá. Dile que no pasa nada, que tú puedes esperar hasta que ella...

- Creo que llego tarde

- No lo creo. Aún no habéis estado en una situación comprometida en la que tú... - Harry se incorporó de golpe - ¡Ron! Dime que no...

- No reaccioné como debía, no lo hice y ahora me siento el tío más mierda que hay a mil kilómetros a la redonda

- ¡Oh, no! – Harry hundió la cabeza entre las manos, sabía que eso significa una metida de pata monumental. De repente se dio cuenta, ella no estaba enfadada, era peor, ni siquiera se podían mirar a la cara - ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Mi estupidez habló por mí en primer lugar. Le dije que no podía ponerme la miel en los labios y luego decir que no, que seguro no pondría tantas pegas si fuese otro mucho más famoso y atractivo. Que yo daba mucho más en nuestra relación que ella y que no entendía por qué ponía tantas trabas, cuando todo parecía ir tan bien – Ron apenas contestó con un soplo de voz y ésta sonaba avergonzada y sucia

- ¡Joder, Ron! ¿Qué hizo ella?

- Se vistió en silencio, dijo que me esperaba en el comedor y se marchó – Ron se incorporó. Sus ojos mostraban una tristeza inmensa, la pena del arrepentido - ¿Sabes, Harry? Ella no pensaba nada, lo leí en su mente, se quedó en blanco, sin reproches, sin cabrearse, se quedó sin pensar en nada más que lo que dijo. Sin embargo, yo quise que me tragara la tierra y me llevará directamente al peor de los infiernos. Te juro que jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan desnudo y la ropa que me iba poniendo no cambio mi sentir

Se quedaron en silencio durante bastante rato, mirando hacia el infinito mientras, una tarde más, el sol caía tras las montañas. El atardecer fresco les anunciaba que en pocos días, el sol ya no calentaría tanto y la tierra se llenaría de humedad, para recibir a las hojas y esparcir el melancólico aroma del otoño. No muy lejos de allí, una chica lloraba sobre su cama mientras que otra intentaba consolarla. Tardó un buen rato en calmarse, lo logró abrazada a su mejor amiga. Ambas contemplaban, en silencio, los diferentes matices que aquel sol rojizo, de finales de agosto, les quería mostrar. Lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, nada que se dijese podía mejorarlo pero quizás sí empeorarlo, así que la cordura dictó sentencia, ordenando silencio.

Harry y Ron cenaron solos en la mesa de Gryffindor, las chicas no iban a bajar. Intentaron mostrarse naturales y de buen ánimo cuando charlaron un rato con Dumbledore y, aunque el anciano no mostró darse cuenta de que algo no les iba bien, sabía, al despedirse, que ambos subían a su torre con un pésimo humor. Se quedaron en la sala común hasta la media noche, intentando hablar de otras cosas pero cada conversación era peor que la anterior, hasta que, al final, hablaron de la batalla de La Madriguera, de Percy y de cómo había cambiado todo para Ron desde entonces. Enfrentarse a esa conversación fue para Ron y Harry, combatir contra uno más de sus fantasmas pero, de esa contienda, salieron victoriosos y aliviados.

Poco sabían de una batalla aún mayor. Ésta se estaba dando unos escalones más arriba, justo en el cuarto de las alumnas de séptimo año. Hermione no esperaba que ese día fuese a empeorar, aunque Ginny no pareció asombrarse por ello. "¡Qué irónico!" pensó "yo que creía que hoy podía sacar uno de mis cuatro tormentos fuera de mi cabeza, hablando con Harry, y resulta que viene a visitarme". Las dos escucharon atentas y horrorizadas las palabras que iban a cambiar su vida. No se les estaba pidiendo tomar decisiones inmediatas, tenían que meditar muy bien la respuesta, pero ambas sabían que esa determinación ya había sido tomada por el bien de todos. Aquella noche pasaron de ser dos muchachas tristes por problemas de adolescentes, a voluntarias forzosas para paliar una guerra de adultos. Ninguno de los cuatro Guardianes pudo dormir bien esa noche. El viento no trajo a Hermione nanas, la tierra temblaba bajo los pies de Ron, el fuego no calentó el alma de Ginny y el agua no calmó los ánimos de Harry. Al día siguiente sería uno de septiembre, comenzaría un nuevo curso y los cuatro sabían que, quizás, jamás le terminarían.

* * *

><p>Gracias por estar ahí. Hace mucho que no me dirigía a quien está al otro lado de la pantalla. De verdad, gracias. Tiempo atrás me tenían mal acostumbrada escribiéndome mensajes de ánimo, de crítica o de halago, siempre les he considerado un gran recompensa ante el trabajo. He estado tanto tiempo ausente que he de acostumbrarme a no tener ese "acuse de recibo" pero aún así se agradece en el corazón. Este fic está escrito hace años pero no está terminado, lo cual estoy haciendo ahora con bastante ahinco. Si alguien quiere leerle más de seguido o hacer alguna sugerencia de la asiduidad con la que debo actualizar, por favor, decírmelo. Hay mucha historia por delante... se me fue la mano un montón... ahí sí que lo siento.<p>

Un abrazo,

Malala


	19. El primer partido de la temporada

19. El primer partido de la temporada

No sabía qué hora era cuando llegó a la sala común, aunque debía ser temprano, porque el sol apenas se asomaba tímido ante la oscuridad. Las sombras de los sillones y las librerías cambiaban a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Ron estaba sentado en el segundo escalón de piedra, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas flexionadas. Después de una hora de estar allí, se fijó en uno de los mullidos sofás de la sala, sin embargo, no se levantó para ir hacia él, prefirió quedarse allí, incómodo y frío, como si de una condena se tratara por su mal comportamiento. Por más que intentaba pensar qué le diría cuando la viese, nada le convencía lo suficiente. Todas aquellas palabras se le antojaban estúpidas, vacías y sin sentido. Tanto pensar hizo que no se diese cuenta que Hermione bajaba por las escaleras, hasta que la tuvo muy cerca.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces ahí? – Preguntó Hermione un tanto sorprendida

- Esperarte... te he estado esperando desde el alba. Necesito hablar contigo

- ¿Llevas sentado aquí más de tres horas? – Su sorpresa aún era mayor

- Lo siento tanto... yo no quise decir todas aquellas necedades... no sé cómo salieron de mi boca... sabes que no es lo que pienso... tú sabes que...

- No hace falta...

- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ QUE HACE FALTA! – Ron la cogió por los hombros pero, al ver la cara de Hermione, la soltó de golpe – Déjame terminar, por favor. Debo decirte cuánto lo siento, porque sino, no seré capaz de volver a mirarte a la cara, ni siquiera de mirarme a mí mismo. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a tomar la decisión más drástica, me lo merezco, pero antes de que me digas que esto se ha terminado, tienes que saber que te amo, te amo de verdad, que siempre ha sido así y que no pretendo que sea de otra manera. Sé que somos muy jóvenes y que los tiempos que nos ha tocado vivir no son los mejores; que estamos rodeados de problemas y que no podemos hacer planes pero también sé que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que no puedo pensar en un futuro sin ti, que no quiero vivir en un futuro sin ti. Has sido tú quien ha sacado lo mejor de mí y te debo mucho... Sin embargo, te he pagado con la peor moneda y con la más horrorosa versión de mí mismo y lo siento... porque no te lo mereces

- No me debes nada, Ron

- Sí, Mione, claro que te debo muchas cosas y ojalá me dejes pagártelas, aunque sólo sea siendo tu amigo

- Entonces quiero cobrarte ahora, quiero pedirte algo – Hermione intentó contener las lágrimas, se repetía muchas veces que debía de ser fuerte. La situación había cambiado tanto después de la visita que tuvo esa noche, que ya no le importaba en absoluto la salida de tono de Ron y menos al saber que, quien peor lo había pasado, era el propio Ron. Se moría de ganas de abrazarlo, de quitarle esa cara de tristeza, ese brillo de dolor en sus ojos. Quería ver a su novio, al que la miraba siempre traspasándola, haciéndola sentir mujer. Quería sentirse protegida bajo sus brazos, soñar, al menos un instante, que nada malo podía pasarla mientras estuviese allí refugiada. Necesitaba hablar con él como últimamente, cuando ya no importaba que ella le hablase de cualquier tema, porque a él le encantaba escuchar lo que ella le pudiese explicar o proponer. Ahora sólo le importaba recuperar todo eso y nada más

- Lo que tú quieras, haré lo que me pidas, te daré lo que se te antoje...

- Quiero que olvidemos esto, al menos de momento, quiero que hagamos como que nada ha pasado, quiero que seamos los que fuimos ayer, los que entraron en aquel cuarto llenos de ilusión. Quiero vivir el día a día y nada más

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no me vas a dejar? – Preguntó Ron con un brillo de esperanza en su cara

- ¡Claro que no! – Hermione sonrió y a Ron se le aflojaron las rodillas. Ella le agarró de inmediato abrazándolo fuerte - ¿De verdad me quieres, Ron?

- Tanto que a veces me vuelvo un loco y un necio – Ron la miró. Tenía su rostro tan cerca, sus ojos inquietos, su pelo revuelto, aquella piel de porcelana y ese olor que le sacaba los instintos. No lo pensó ni un momento y unió sus labios a los de ella. Sus bocas se abrieron para dejar salir sus ansias de juntar, una vez más, aquellas dos almas

Harry estaba despierto. Llevaba consciente por lo menos diez minutos, sin embargo no abría los ojos, se mantenía en la oscuridad, le ayudaba a pensar mejor. Dumbledore les había dicho que después de comer tendrían una reunión, donde se les explicaría y pondría al corriente de la situación. Bien sabía que ninguno de los temas a tratar le haría sentirse mejor. Dentro de unas horas, todos sus compañeros volverían al castillo y tendría que enfrentarse a ellos. Chicos y chicas que habían perdido a algún familiar en aquella batalla, con los que había luchado sin saber que eran unos simples títeres. Personas guiadas por una mano tenebrosa, que disfrutaba viendo como eran ellos los causantes de aquellas muertes. Personas inocentes, asesinadas a su costa. Bien sabía que llegaría el día en que tendrían que enfrentarse a los ojos de los hijos, nietos, sobrinos o amigos de aquellos desconocidos. Sería juzgado por esas mentes, sería condenado por esos corazones. Intentaba encontrar alguna excusa factible, alguna frase sincera que, al menos, pudiese paliar un poco su culpa ante ellos pero nada de lo que llegaba a su cerebro le era válido ¿Hubiese él perdonado a alguien en su situación? ¿Hubiese escuchado las excusas o razones del culpable?

- Ya lo hiciste

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, no había notado la presencia de Sirius en la estancia. Estaba sentado en la cama de Ron, mirándole fijamente. Su aspecto era inmejorable, llevaba el pelo suelto, largo y limpio, parecía que las canas habían desaparecido con cada momento al lado de Emy. Sus ojos grises brillaban con intensidad, con esa que da el estar profundamente enamorado. Y aunque mostraba un gesto serio, Harry podía notar como el resto de él sonreía abiertamente, sin poderlo evitarlo, porque era feliz.

- Me perdonaste, escuchaste mis razones y fuiste tú quien me devolvió las ganas de seguir viviendo, en un mundo injusto e impotente para mí. Así que tu respuesta es sí

- No sabía que pensara en voz alta

- No lo hacías pero tus pensamientos eran tan fuertes, que cualquiera de nosotros cinco hubiese podido escucharlos

- Sí, bueno...

- Harry, no adelantes acontecimientos. Cuando entres al Gran Salón, mira de frente a todos los que lleguen, porque no mataste a nadie en esa batalla y yo tampoco. Estamos en guerra y perdimos ese primer envite. Si decaemos ahora, perderemos el segundo y el tercero. No podemos permitírnoslo, porque debemos ganar esta guerra, porque Voldemort no debe apoderarse de nuestra libertad ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

- Sí, estamos de acuerdo – Harry no lo dijo completamente convencido, todo se le estaba poniendo cuesta arriba

- Ahora date una buena ducha, de esa que echa los malos pensamientos por el desagüe y baja a desayunar. Yo me llevo a Ginny abajo conmigo, Ron y Hermione ya desayunaron hace rato ¡Ah! Y baja la escoba, que vamos a echar un partido

- ¿Un partido? ¿Quiénes?

- Si te lo digo, ya no es una sorpresa – Sirius le guiñó un ojo y se marchó

Se cruzó con Ron en las escaleras, no sólo estaba supercontento, sino que encima no paraba de decir "¡Ya verás! ¡Ya verás!". Ginny le esperaba en la mesa del comedor mientras leía un libro traído de España. A su lado, descansando en el banco, su Saeta de Fuego. En la mesa principal sólo estaba la profesora Sprout, discutiendo de la elaboración de alguna poción con la enfermera Pomfrey, así que se acercó despacio a Ginny y le robó un suave beso en la boca.

- Ya era hora, te estás haciendo más remolón que mi hermano

- Sí, sí, lo sé – Harry miró la escoba mientras cogía unas tostadas para desayunar - ¿Sabes de qué va todo esto?

- Sí pero no pienso decírtelo, es una sorpresa ¡Y te va a encantar!

- Vale, vale – Harry dio un sorbo a su café y miró a Ginny, sabía que ella había sido el apoyo de Hermione ayer - ¿Qué tal está?

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó asustada la pelirroja, pensando que igual él sabía lo sucedido anoche

- Hermione

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó aliviada – Bien, bien. Mi hermano a veces es un capullo integral pero no dudo que la quiere muchísimo. Ya lo han hablado y está solucionado, claro que ahora están aún más empalagosos

- No pensé que tuviese una solución tan fácil y rápida. Después de pasarme la vida entre ellos dos, enfadados durante semanas por tonterías, es gratificante ver que por una vez que tiene un problema serio, lo solucionan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

- Sí, así es el amor, toda una paradoja ¿Has terminado?

- ¿Tienes prisa?

- Nos están esperando en el campo de quidditch

- En ese caso, vamos

De camino al campo de quidditch, Harry y Ginny se contaron lo mal que estaban Ron y Hermione ayer por la tarde y lo complicado que a veces se ponía una relación. Ginny aprovechó para demostrarle a Harry que era a eso a lo que ella se refería, y que no le hacía ninguna gracia que su familia se metiese en medio de su relación con él, sobre todo porque nunca se sabía qué iba a pasar. Harry entendió que llevaba parte de razón pero también le dijo que quizás, en el fondo, fuese de lo más normal. Como siempre, no terminaron su conversación, ya que al llegar al campo, Ron y McGonagall les embistieron para que se pusieran las túnicas.

Harry miraba a su amigo, quien hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no desternillarse de la risa al ver a la profesora de transformaciones vestida con el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Ésta le explicaba a Harry y a Ginny que habían decidido jugar con el equipaje de esa casa y de Hufflepuff, para no convertir un simple partido amistoso, en una contienda entre casas. En verdad, se refería a ella contra otro profesor que estaba en el equipo contrario. A Harry casi le da un pasmo cuando salió al campo y se encontró a Sirius, Remus, Krum y Snape en un corro hablando en voz baja y vestidos de amarillo canario. Hermione, Bella y Emy les saludaron desde las gradas. Harry pensó que ellas tres serían, sin lugar a dudas, quienes mejor se lo iban a pasar aquella mañana.

- Bueno ¿Empezamos de una vez? – Snape utilizó su tópico tono para hacer sentir fatal a Harry por ser el último en llegar

- Sí, ya estamos preparados para meterte tantos goles como oportunidades tengamos – Contestó de pronto la profesora McGonagall, dejando sin habla a los demás

- Eso ya lo veremos, querida Minerva

- Lo que yo te diga, querido Severus

- ¡Sorpresa! – Le dijo Sirius al oído a Harry

- ¡Ni que lo digas! ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido esta locura? – Preguntó Harry a su padrino

- A ellos dos. Tienen un pique considerable por los últimos años que lleváis ganando. McGonagall le dijo a Severus que tú serías capaz de derrotar al mismísimo Viktor Krum y que ella le podía meter a Snape todos los goles que le diese la gana sin sudar. La verdad es que la copa de licor de frutas silvestres a la menta que llevaba encima, no le debió de sentar muy bien

Si aquello no era lo suficientemente surrealista para Harry, el árbitro resultó ser el profesor Flitwick, con una escoba hecha a su medida. La situación se ponía de mal en peor, ahora en la grada también estaban Sprout, Pomfrey, Sinitra, Vector y McManaman, lo que hizo que Snape se creciese aún más y no estuviese por la labor de permitir quedar en ridículo frente a ella. Pero el colmo de la expectación se lo llevó al ver al director Dumbledore, llegando del brazo de la profesora Trelawney. Cuando los dos últimos espectadores se colocaron en las gradas, el pequeño profesor de encantamientos se hizo oír.

- Esto es un partido amistoso, prueba de ello es que no soltaremos las bludgers

- Por que no tenemos golpeadores voluntarios sino...

- Amistoso, Severus – Recalcó Flitwick – Como guardianes estarán el profesor Snape y el señor Weasley. Como cazadores, por un lado, los profesores Black y Lupin y por otro, la profesora McGonagall y la señorita Weasley. Los buscadores serán el profesor Krum, para el primer equipo, y el señor Potter, para el segundo. Al no haber bludgers en el partido, se hará a tres capturas de la snitch. El equipo que consiga atraparla en más de una ocasión, será el vencedor ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Sí – Dijo Krum - ¿Tiempo máximo?

- Pues siento decir que hasta la comida, esto ya nos quita de nuestras obligaciones, como para alargarlo más de la cuenta – Contestó el improvisado árbitro con cierta pena por ser conscientes de sus quehaceres – Si no hay más dudas... ¡A sus puestos!

La adrenalina se apoderó de Harry nada más subir a su escoba, ya no existían problemas, ni temores, sólo el enfrentamiento de aquellas ocho personas. Vio a Ron muy concentrado en los aros y a Snape más que preparado a que no pasara ninguna quaffle por los suyos. Él y Viktor Krum estaban más elevados que los demás, soltaron la snitch, que fue a saludar a cada uno, y luego desapareció. En medio del campo, y rodeando al árbitro, estaban los cuatro cazadores. Ginny sonrió a Sirius y éste le devolvió el gesto. En cuanto Flitwick soltó la pelota, ambos salieron como rayos a por ella pero fue Ginny quien la atrapó primero.

Era realmente difícil estar atento a la snitch, Harry alucinaba viendo volar a la profesora McGonagall. Resultó ser muy buena y se compenetraba a la perfección con Ginny. Ambas eran rápidas y precisas, mientras que Sirius y Remus eran más torpes pero sabían quitar mucho mejor la pelota. Todos los que juegan saben que no sólo basta con tener durante más tiempo la posesión de la quaffle, hay que ser preciso y saber engañar al portero, y en este caso Ron les ganaba. No es que estuviese utilizando uno de sus dones, no, en verdad no les necesitaba, es que Sirius y Remus eran muy tradicionales en su juego y les había captado desde el principio. Les costó siete intentos colarle el primer gol, lo que cabreó considerablemente al pelirrojo, que pretendía ser imbatible. Las chicas adivinaban las jugadas que la otra intentaba hacer. Y así los espectadores pudieron deleitarse con "El paso del cojo", que consistía en engañar al portero, creyendo que tiraría a puerta, cuando se lo pasaba a su compañera, que estaba más retrasada y desde allí lanzar al aro contrario desde cierta distancia. Por supuesto, terminó en un gol precioso por parte de Ginny, que Harry aplaudió entusiasta. Luego McGonagall culminó su actuación al demostrar "El regate de la avispa", una consecución de zigzag delante del portero hasta marearle, de tal forma, que ya no supiese ni a dónde ir, y marcarle un gol que dejó boquiabierto al mismísimo Dumbledore. Harry oyó lo que la profesora le dijo a Snape: "¿Aún consideras que estoy muy mayor para esto?". Éste no respondió pero sus labios desaparecieron de su cara.

Las actuaciones de Harry y de Krum eran espectaculares, ambos habían intentado hacer "El amago de Wronski" pero ninguno de ellos consiguió que el otro cayera al campo, los dos eran muy buenos en bajadas en picado y frenadas. La velocidad de Krum no había disminuido con los años y la de Harry la había igualado con el paso del tiempo, desde que le viese por primera vez en los mundiales de quidditch, en su cuarto año. El primero en atrapar la snitch fue Krum, lo que hizo que Snape diese un gran grito de victoria pero la segunda captura la protagonizó Harry, en una carrera de empujones y virajes asombrosos por su parte, hasta atrapar, entre sus manos, la pequeña pelota alada y dorada para desilusión de su contrario, que se quedó a un milímetro de ella.

El resultado era favorable para el equipo de McGonagall pero sólo por dos tantos. Ambos porteros estaban guardando los aros con auténtica maestría, haciendo que, a pesar de llevar más de una hora de juego, los marcadores sólo apuntaran 80 a 60. La tercera snitch se estaba haciendo de rogar y, tanto los cazadores, como los guardianes, comenzaban a esbozar el cansancio producido por dar el máximo. A las dos horas se veía 120 a 120 en el tablero y la pelota dorada pasando por enfrente. Los dos buscadores se lanzaron como flechas hacia ella y se oyó un grito de asombro, que ambos entendieron como consecuencia de la emoción pero en realidad fue por otro motivo.

Hagrid entró corriendo y gritando en el campo de quidditch. El motivo estaba sobre las cabezas de Harry y Krum. Mediría unos diez metros de envergadura y desde la punta de sus garras, hasta el final de sus orejas, fácilmente había otros tres metros de altura. Su piel, color verde esmeralda, brillaba con intensidad bajo los rayos del sol y el silbido que producía su vuelo, era como el canto de una sirena, suave y relajante. La hermosa dragona Emerald, volaba directa hacia la snitch. Parecía que aquel juego también le gustaba a ella pero confundió el fin, ya que de un simple soplido de fuego, volatilizó a la pobre y pequeña pelota alada ante el asombro de los presentes pero, sobre todo, de los dos buscadores que frenaron en seco su vuelo. Los ojos de Harry estaban abiertos de par en par, no por la presencia de la dragona, sino porque el secreto de Hagrid se iba al traste y, con él, la oportunidad de seguir teniendo a Emerald allí. Pero era Krum el que peor estaba. Debía de ser porque no le quedó un buen recuerdo de esas criaturas en la primera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos, ya que salió despavorido de allí.

Por mucho que Hagrid le gritó a su mascota que bajara, ésta no le hizo el menor de los casos. Se la veía feliz planeando por el campo de quidditch y chamuscando los estandartes que rodeaban las gradas. En una de estas estaba la profesora Trelawney diciéndole al director que ella ya sabía que eso iba a pasar. La enfermera Pomfrey se escondía debajo de un banco de madera, como si con ello fuese a salvar la vida. Las profesoras Sprout, Sinitra y Vector intentaron ponerse detrás de Dumbledore pero como era normal, las tres no podían y comenzaron una pelea para ver quien ocupaba la mejor posición. Natalie y Arabella, miraban anonadadas el caos que se había suscitado en menos de un minuto, mientras que Emy no hacía más que reírse a carcajadas.

Dentro del campo, McGonagall intentó llevarse de allí a los tres muchachos pero no vio más que a Harry y le ordenó que bajase inmediatamente a los vestuarios. Cuando estaba a punto de negarse, vio a Hagrid tapándose la cara con las manos y negando. Sabía que él no iba ser muy útil allí arriba, así que decidió bajar a consolar a su amigo. Ron se había ido a una de las gradas, donde Hermione apagaba un fuego producido por la dragona. Entre los dos intentaron enmendar, lo antes posible, los deterioros "inofensivos" de la mascota de Hagrid, ellos también sabían que tenía los días contados en los terrenos.

Sirius, Remus y Snape fueron directos hacia el director. Dumbledore permanecía callado, viendo los movimientos de la dragona y pensando. Las contundentes quejas de Snape no parecían sacarle de esos pensamientos, hasta que señaló hacia ella con el dedo. Todos quedaron en silencio, incluso Emy dejó de reírse a carcajadas para permanecer con una sonrisa en la boca. Ginny volaba a la par que la estela verde, ambas hacían las mismas florituras, hasta que en una de ellas, la dragona se coló por debajo de la pelirroja, atrapando a ésta en su lomo. Ver a Ginny en semejante situación, terminó de confirmar a Harry que ella era realmente especial. Iba sentada sobre el dorso, ni siquiera pegaba su cuerpo al de la dragona o se agarraba con fuerza, no, se limitaba a tener en una mano su Saeta de Fuego, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de Emerald. Por un momento ascendió en círculos abiertos pero luego bajó suavemente y en línea recta hacia el campo de quidditch, posándose a los mismos pies de Hagrid y Harry.

- La tienes muy bien educada, Hagrid – Dijo sonriente Ginny, una vez bajó por la espalda de la criatura como por un tobogán de color verde brillante

- Si la tendría muy bien educada, no se me habría escapado y montado todo este lío. Ahora me la quitarán, me la quitarán – Terminó llorando el semigigante

- Ella no pretendía dañar a nadie

- ¿Y usted cómo lo sabe, señorita Weasley? – Preguntó Dumbledore tras ella

- Se ve que lo único que quería era volar un rato. Ella ha pensado que también podía jugar. Nosotros lo hacíamos y ella quiso imitarnos

- ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! – Sollozaba Hagrid mientras todos llegaban hasta ellos y se colocaba a un lado de la dragona – De verdad que lo siento profesor Dumbledore, yo no pensé que esto pudiese pasar

- ¡Ni las estupideces de Potter superan esta imprudencia! – Exclamó Snape con tono severo

- ¡Deja en paz a mi muchacho! – Gritó Sirius sin dar tiempo a que Harry abriese la boca para defenderse – Tú has hecho cosas bastante peores y él no te dice nada

- Es una pena que los dementores...

- ¡BASTA! – Una sola palabra de Dumbledore y hasta Hagrid dejó de llorar. Snape echaba fuego por los ojos, mientras que Sirius sonreía fanfarrón por su pequeña victoria – Debes entender, mi querido amigo, que ella no puede permanecer suelta mientras estén los alumnos aquí

- Lo sé, la enviaremos a Rumania con Norberto – Hagrid estaba a punto de volver a llorar

- Yo no he dicho eso, sólo que no puede permanecer suelta – Dumbledore se mostraba serio pero a la vez parecía que aquella situación le agradase - Por mí, podemos hacerle un hueco en alguna parte del bosque

- ¡Pero Albus! ¡Está prohibido tener a un dragón en el colegio! – Protestó McGonagall - ¿Qué dirían los padres si se enterasen? Bastante conflictiva está la situación ya, como para añadir un problema más

- Me temo que opino lo mismo, director – La cara de Snape se salía de los cánones de la ira contenida – Por no hablar del Consejo Escolar. Nos quitarían a cada uno nuestros cargos de inmediato, si averiguan que escondemos un dragón en los terrenos

- Tú lo has dicho, Severus, si averiguan – Dumbledore miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna a Hagrid – Tendrás que ocuparte de ella constantemente y enseñarla a comportarse. Aún es joven y la señorita Weasley tiene razón al decir que, lo único que quería esta belleza verde, era jugar

- Me ocuparé de ella, lo prometo

- Eso implica que no puedes atender las mismas obligaciones que hasta ahora. Tú verás si... – Dumbledore intentó decirle lo que los demás entendieron sin apenas palabras - Te compensa dejar la mayor de tus actividades en el colegio

- Profesor Dumbledore, yo... bueno si no es una molestia para usted... yo siempre quise tener... aunque para mí es un orgullo ser profesor... no sé qué decir

- Haremos una cosa, de momento cuida a...

- ¡Emerald! Se llama Emerald – Exclamó orgulloso Hagrid

- A Emerald, bonito nombre y muy apropiado, y yo me encargo de encontrarte un sustituto ideal que te ayude con todas las actividades ¿Te parece bien?

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Extraordinario! – Ahora ya nada pudo parar las lágrimas de Hagrid

Dumbledore dio dos palmadas en la espalda a Hagrid y salió hacia el castillo sin más explicaciones. Pomfrey, Sinitra y Vector hicieron lo mismo, mientras que los demás parecían en trance mirando a la dragona soltar aros de humo por la nariz.

- Todo este ajetreo enturbia mi paz espiritual – La voz extravagante y suave de la profesora de Adivinación, sonó después de medio minuto de silencio

- ¡Paz espiritual! – Exclamó, con voz burlona y cínica, Snape - ¡Semejante tontería!

- ¡Severus! No seas impertinente – Riñó Natalie McManaman pero lejos de arreglar el comentario del profesor, lo empeoró a los ojos de la víctima, haciendo que la profesora Trelawney saliera con pasó rápido y lagrimones, enormemente agrandados por sus gafas, en los ojos – Yo sólo quería defenderla

- ¡Está pirada! – Increpó de nuevo Snape y sin dejar que nadie le replicase, se marchó

- No sé qué le pasa hoy, está de un humor nefasto – Explicó Natalie

- Querida – Dijo McGonagall con tono molesto – Yo diría que hoy es uno de sus días buenos, imagínate lo insopor... cuando tiene uno malo

Emy y Sirius soltaron una carcajada. Bella miró a Natalie y se compadeció de ella, así que decidió que era mejor cambiar de conversación. Dio un codazo a Remus para que le siguiera el juego y comenzó con la distracción.

- Minerva – Dijo llamando su atención - Hoy me has dejado alucinada, sigues en muy buena forma, has jugado espléndidamente

- ¿Sí, verdad?

- A mí me ha costado lo mío seguir el ritmo, uno ya no está para estos trotes – Añadió Remus lamentándose interiormente que fuese absolutamente cierto – Sirius en cambio lo cogió enseguida

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué creías? ¡Estoy hecho un chaval!

- Sí que sigues en forma – Halagó la profesora de transformaciones, yendo de camino con sus compañeros hacia el castillo – Una lástima que haya acabado el partido así, estoy segura que Harry hubiese cogido la snitch

- ¡Ey! Yo estaba a punto de atraparla – Se quejó Krum marchando detrás de ellos

Dejaron en el campo a Hagrid, los cuatro muchachos, Emy y la dragona. Harry y Ron hablaban con Hagrid sobre Emerald, mientras que Emy fue hacia las chicas.

- Hoy no has sido muy inteligente, Ginny

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Emy? – Dijo asombrada la pelirroja

- Porque has metido ocho goles a tu profesor de pociones y no creo que te lo vaya a perdonar

- No me importa en absoluto las repercusiones que me pueda acarrear, ha sido fantástico batirle en los aros

- ¡Qué valiente! – Rió Emy

- ¡EMY! ¡VAMOS! – Sirius le llamaba a gritos desde fuera del estadio

- Me tengo que marchar, chicas ¿Acompañáis a Hagrid a dejar de nuevo a Emerald en su guarida?

- Claro – Contestaron las dos

- Entonces nos veremos luego en el comedor – Emy salió corriendo como una niña y cuando llegó a donde estaba Sirius, éste la cogió dándola una vuelta por el aire

- Se les ve muy bien ¿Verdad? – Dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Ella no sabe que no es valentía lo que has hecho hoy, es que te va a dar igual – Hermione bajó la cabeza, se la notaba bastante decaída

- ¡Chicas! – Llamó Ron - Vamos al bosque a acompañar a Hagrid

- Id delante – Contestó Hermione. Comenzaron a caminar más despacio que los demás. Los ojos marrones le brillaban con intensidad – Tú ya lo tienes claro ¿Me equivoco?

- Sabes de sobra, Mione, que no tenemos otra elección – El tono de Ginny también era serio

- Siempre hay más elecciones, me niego a pensar que no podamos cambiar ese horrible plan ¿Sabes el daño que haremos?

- Pues tú dirás qué se te ocurre. No nos queda mucho tiempo, no sé hasta cuándo... Mione ¡No llores! Se darán cuenta – Ginny le pasó un brazo por los hombros

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo tú estás tan campante – Se quejó entre sollozos

- ¡Qué equivocada estás! Perder a Harry y hacer daño a mi familia es algo que no podré soportar pero no puedo hacer nada, si no lo hacemos, si llega a caer en sus manos... Hermione, estaremos todos muertos

- Lo sé

- Que no te vea llorar, pensará que es por lo de ayer – Dijo Ginny refiriéndose a su hermano

- Esta mañana he tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no derrumbarme. Creo que está alucinando por como he respondido... Fue tan sincero, estaba muy arrepentido... ¡Oh, señor! Le quiero tanto ¿Cómo le voy a hacer esto?

- Tranquila, tranquila – Ginny abrazaba a su mejor amiga – Si te ve así, tendremos que dar explicaciones, además intentará leer tu mente y comprobará que la has bloqueado

- No lo haría, no leería mi mente

- Una de dos, Hermione, o no conoces a mi hermano, o es que estás muy enamorada

- Más bien lo segundo

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de la cara, luego apuntó con su varita al rostro e hizo un conjuro para que no se notara que estuvo llorando. Apretaron el paso hasta llegar a donde ellos y no pudo evitar ponerse al lado de su pelirrojo y cogerle la mano. Ron la sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. En cuanto estuvieron un momento separados le susurró al oído: "eres lo mejor que me ha pasado". Hermione sintió como su estómago se revolvía y su corazón se encogía. Debía ser fuerte y se tragó las ganas de arrancarse a llorar. Lo que ellas iban a hacer, quizás ellos no lo entenderían pero era para el bien de todos.


	20. Comunicado público

20. Comunicado público

La gárgola se abrió dejando paso a las escaleras que daban acceso al despacho del director. Uno a uno, Emy, Sirius y los cuatro Guardianes, fueron tomando posiciones en cada escalón que ascendía hasta la magnífica puerta de entrada. Harry se preguntó si habría algún otro alumno que hubiese visitado más ese despacho que él. Llamaron a la puerta y, del otro lado, el director dio permiso.

Nada más entrar, Fawkes fue directo a saludar a Harry pero luego se posó en el brazo de Ginny, que le acariciaba su suave plumaje. La bruja y el fénix fueron directos hacia una de las ventanas, Hermione les siguió. Dumbledore saludó cordialmente a los recién llegados, mientras que Emy y Sirius se sentaban en las butacas de enfrente de la mesa. Cuando Ron y Harry fueron a hacer lo propio en otras cercanas, Dumbledore les encargó una tarea:

- Necesito que saquéis de esa librería los diarios del Profeta desde el uno de agosto – Dumbledore comenzó a abrir cajones de su escritorio buscando algo – No sé si están ordenados por fechas, así que os agradecería que los pongáis del uno de agosto en adelante... ¡Sesera inútil! No sé dónde he echado el comunicado que mandé al ministerio y a los medios de comunicación

- ¡Con lo ordenado que tú eres! – Bromeó Emy

- La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para poner al día el despacho – Cuando llegó al último cajón exclamó con júbilo - ¡Aquí está! ¡Ah, no, es otra cosa!

Mientras sacaban y ordenaban los periódicos, Harry se fijó en Ginny. Miraba a través de la ventana a la vez que acaricia a Fawkes y hablaba en voz baja con Hermione. No oía lo que decían pero no debía de ser nada alegre, porque se veía en ambas un semblante de preocupación.

- Siempre me ha encantado la vista que hay desde aquí – Dijo Ginny con nostalgia

- Hogwarts es un lugar maravilloso, somos privilegiadas al estar aquí – Contestó Hermione – Será difícil...

- ¡Mione! Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de eso

- ¡Ya está! – Dumbledore sonrió triunfal – Chicas ¿Tomáis asiento?

- Sí, perdone profesor – Se disculpó Hermione

- Nada, mujer – El director guiñó un ojo a sus alumnas mientras ponía cara de niño pillo - ¡Fawkes! menudo sinvergüenza estás hecho, en cuanto entran dos jóvenes bellezas, te lanzas hacia ellas

El animal emitió un sonido como un susurro largo y pausado. De inmediato, tanto Dumbledore como Ginny y Emy, soltaron una carcajada. El pájaro voló hasta su atril y allí se quedó contemplando a los asistentes. No era el único que contemplaba a las siete personas que allí se encontraban, los cuadros de los antiguos directores hacían lo propio, algunos de ellos con las manos a modo de sombrilla, ya que el sol de media tarde daba de pleno en una de las paredes del despacho.

Harry y Ron ya tenían clasificados por fecha los diarios, se los dejaron al director en la mesa mientras éste desenrollaba un pergamino con el sello de Hogwarts y lo analizaba atentamente tras sus gafas de media luna. Se hizo el silencio. Nadie dijo nada, estaban expectantes ante unas muy posibles malas noticias. Harry sonrió al ver que Emy buscaba la mano de Sirius en señal de apoyo. Lo cierto era que si estaban juntos, no eran capaces de no entrelazarlas o juguetear con sus dedos, por algo eran una pareja de recién casados. Harry les había observado durante todo el día y les notaba felices, exultantes y muy enamorados. Llevaban la misma mirada que vio en sus padres el día de su boda. Sólo esperaba que aquella reunión no arruinara los primeros momentos que vivían como un verdadero matrimonio.

- Bien, como ya hablamos, Emy, las cosas han cambiado desde tu última visita al castillo – Comenzó diciendo Dumbledore

- Sí, eso me temo. La pregunta es: ¿cuánto han cambiado?

- Bastante. Desde la Orden hemos considerado que, como antaño, hay demasiados magos indecisos y débiles, que pueden optar por seguir a Tom al considerarlo mucho más poderoso que la gente que hay en el Ministerio – El anciano se ajustó las gafas y se recostó en su butaca – Siento recordarte lo que hablamos, Emy, pero estabas dispuesta a abandonar tu anonimato al servicio de la escuela y de la Orden

- Lo sé muy bien, Albus, lo que desconozco es hasta qué punto me he convertido en un personaje público

Entregó los periódicos a la profesora y esperó a que echara una primera ojeada. Tanto Sirius como los cuatro muchachos, miraban por encima del hombro de Emy las portadas y titulares del diario El profeta.

- Como iréis comprobando, las historias más asombrosas, parecen ser siempre las que cobran más notoriedad

- ¿No se te ha ido un poco la mano? – Preguntó Emy algo temerosa por lo que leía de ella en las páginas de los periódicos

- ¡Oh, no! Se hubiesen tragado algo aún más sorprendente, es decir, lo que verdaderamente pasó

- Bueno, no voy a negar que resucitar en una playa desnuda y apaleada, no sería una noticia lo suficientemente morbosa como para que no hiciesen eco de ella, ya tuve que vivirlo en España pero... ¿Esto? ¡Es el colmo! Sólo hace falta que me pongáis una capa roja, unas mayas y soy Superwoman

- ¡Jajaja! – Se rieron Harry y Hermione, los demás permanecieron callados, no habían pillado la broma

- La historia oficial es la siguiente, os leo el escrito que envié al Profeta – Dumbledore se sentó en su butaca, se acomodó y comenzó a leer a través de sus peculiares gafas

"_Envío este comunicado para esclarecer cierta información que, de otra manera y digo esto por los rumores que han llegado hasta mí, podría ser errónea y perjudicial._

_ Como algunos magos y brujas sabrán, existen escritos proféticos que hablan sobre la llegada a nuestra comunidad de La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres. Durante muchos años se negó la posibilidad de que fuesen veraces pero hará dos años, yo mismo pude comprobar que estaba delante de ella._

_ Emily Evans, quien debió de llevar el apellido de su verdadero padre y por tanto llamarse Emily Potter, fue contratada para enseñar Estudios no Mágicos en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pasando a llamarse Profesora Martín. Al ser conocedor de los problemas que conllevaría anunciar su ingreso en el mundo mágico, ya que el regreso del Señor Oscuro era un hecho, preferimos mantener en secreto su identidad y que pudiese ejercer la enseñanza en este, su colegio. Debo añadir que es descendiente directo de tres de los cuatro Fundadores, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, con lo que posee el gran poder de la magia antigua, junto con la sabiduría de años y años de estudio por parte de un tutor personal importantísimo, que revelaré más adelante. _

_ En el curso pasado y después de llevar dos meses en él, nuestra profesora Martín supo que había llegado el momento de infiltrarse dentro de las filas de su mayor enemigo, el mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort, quien mató a toda su familia con excepción de su sobrino, Harry James Potter. Para que el mundo creyera que ella ya no existía, fingió su propia muerte el día después del pasado Halloween, y, así, no crear sospechas de su presencia dentro del lado oscuro. Logró sabotear durante ocho meses más de veinte ataques de mortífagos e hizo todo lo posible para que se viesen truncadas el mayor número de desapariciones. Sin embargo, debido al cada vez mayor número de adeptos al Señor Oscuro, le fue imposible impedir el resto._

_ De todo esto doy fe ahora que ella ha regresado y se ha sometido voluntariamente a diversas pruebas de la verdad y a comprobaciones. Su vuelta ha estado propiciada por un factor sorpresa, del cual nadie podía sospechar. Antes de que se convirtiese en una espía, un mortífago de Voldemort logró introducirse en el colegio para ejercer como maestro de Historia de la Magia. La directiva de la escuela, incluyéndome a mí a la cabeza como máximo responsable, no sospechó en ningún momento que esto pudiera estar pasando, ya que fue el mismísimo Ministro de Magia quien me recomendó al nuevo profesor, alegando que, con los tiempos que corrían, no se podía permitir que un fantasma diese clases a los alumnos, ya que un mago calificado podría defenderlos mucho mejor en un ataque sorpresa._

_ En ningún sentido estoy invitando a quien lea este comunicado a desprestigiar a nuestro querido Ministro de Magia o a mí mismo, creo que fuimos dos víctimas más de esta desafortunada situación. El problema se suscitó cuando La Unión descubrió al traidor que se escondía en Hogwarts e intentó comunicárnoslo. En el tiempo que estuvo fuera de las proximidades de Voldemort, para advertir a la directiva del colegio, se planeó la Batalla de La Madriguera. Al querer regresar a su puesto de espía, habiéndonos descubierto su identidad y esta historia, se encontró con que habían abandonado su cuartel general. Como ya he aclarado, su inteligencia y sentido común la llevaron a averiguar en dónde se encontraban y cuál era su plan pero, por desgracia, no le daba tiempo a impedir la batalla._

_ Si se presentaba en ella y ayudaba a sus Guardianes, no podría avisar a todos los aurores que le fuesen posibles y a nosotros, los profesores de esta institución. No obstante, sí pudo ponerse en contacto con el espíritu mágico más poderoso de todos los tiempos y quien la ha enseñado durante años a saber manejar su gran poder, el más ilustre y poderoso de todos los magos, Merlín. Éste acompañó a los cuatro jóvenes Guardianes, elegidos hacía un año por La Unión, Hermione Granger, Virginia Weasley, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, en el tren de regreso a Londres, el primer día del pasado mes de julio, haciéndose pasar por un anciano amigo de la familia Weasley. Gracias a él y al incesante entrenamiento personal de estos cuatro muchachos, pudieron encararse con el primero de los ataques que les esperaba a la llegada de La Madriguera, mientras La Unión avisa a los aurores y a nosotros._

_ Cuando llegamos, nos unimos a la batalla justo en el momento en el que también lo hacían los gigantes. No quiero pensar qué hubiese pasado de no contar con la gran ayuda del inmejorable Merlín, La Unión y los cuatro jóvenes Guardianes, que demostraron ser los magos y brujas más poderosos y mejor preparados que yo haya visto de su edad y de unos treinta años más. Sin duda hubiésemos tenido que lamentar la pérdida de muchas más vidas e, incluso, la primera gran victoria del mago tenebroso Voldemort._

_ Aquella noche la labor de espionaje de Emily Evans se vino abajo al ser reconocida por el traidor que obraba en el colegio, el profesor de Historia de la Magia, Mark Wilcox. Este mortífago es quizás el más peligroso de todos los conocidos hasta el momento, ya que su modo de operar es sibilino pero sangriento. Sabemos que, desde dentro de la organización del lado oscuro, tienen indicios de que su mayor ambición es sobrepasar al mismísimo Lord Voldemort y de que su misión en este colegio, era acabar con el niño que vivió y con un servidor, demostrando así su gran poder. Aún no entendemos el porqué, durante todo el curso, no dio sentencia a su misión, ya que estando en el castillo pudo tener varias ocasiones para ello. Yo me atrevo a exponer que no es nada fácil escapar de Hogwarts sin ser descubierto y más ahora, que todos los miembros del profesorado y los de mantenimiento del castillo nos hemos sometido voluntariamente a un test bajo los efectos del veritaserum para comprobar nuestra lealtad y que así no pueda introducirse ninguna persona capaz de dañar ni a uno sólo de nuestros alumnos. También se han actualizado todas las protecciones del castillo y se han introducido métodos de vigilancia en las estancias. Aprovecho para anunciar que la entrada al castillo por toda persona ajena a él, tendrá que ser comunicada con antelación y tendrá que pasar por diversos controles. Estas medidas existen para una mayor protección de nuestros valiosos estudiantes y espero que no se pongan en ningún momento en tela de juicio, ya que nos tomamos muy en serio la estancia y la tranquilidad de nuestros alumnos. Posteriormente iremos indicando a los padres y tutores, cómo el alumnado llegará al castillo el primero de septiembre._

_ De seguro esta noticia hará que ustedes, los medios de comunicación, quieran ponerse en contacto con alguno de los protagonistas de este escrito. Siento decirles que no va poder ser, ya que ellos se hayan en paradero desconocido disfrutando de unas muy merecidas vacaciones. Con lo que ruego que cualquier clase de pregunta la desvíen por correo a la atención de la dirección del colegio y por mi parte prometo responder con la mayor brevedad posible a las cuestiones que se planteen._

_ Sin más que añadir por el momento y quedando agradecido de poder ofrecerles la verdad de lo sucedido, me despido._

_ Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Orden de Merlín, primera clase_

_Gran Hechicero_

_Jefe de Magos_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos"_

- Les has puesto el camino fácil ¿no crees? – Habló Emy al ver que no iba a añadir nada más

- No iba a decirles dos cosas y que luego les diera por investigar a ellos – Se defendió el director

- ¿Ahora todo el colegio sabe que somos los Guardianes de La Unión? – Preguntó Ron pasmado

- Me temo que sí, Ronald

- Tendré que repasar todos esos periódicos para saber qué han dicho de nosotros ¿me los puedo llevar?

- Por supuesto, querida – Le contestó Dumbledore a Emy con una sonrisa un tanto pícara

- No tenemos mucho tiempo para debatir este tema, ya son más de las cuatro y media y debemos ir a la estación para preparar la llegada de los chicos – Interrumpió Sirius

- Tienes razón, hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión

- No quiero que pienses que no te estoy agradecida. Has hecho lo mejor que se podía hacer en esta situación y no creo que sea tan grande el sacrificio. Gracias, Albus, de corazón – Dijo Emy en tono cariñoso

- Bueno, no voy a decir que aparecer en los medios de comunicación sea idóneo pero, a veces, abre puertas que de otro modo permanecen cerradas. En cuanto a ser un sacrificio, eso depende de cuánto te involucres o se vuelquen contigo. Si a ellos les da por subirte a la cima, no hay mucho que hacer. Lo bueno es que todo es pasajero, llegará el día en que encumbrarán a otro y serás poco menos que olvidada

- Alentador – Contestó Emy con ironía, luego se levantó a la vez que Sirius, cogió los periódicos y se fijó en la última fecha, 30 de agosto, el día de su boda – Faltan los dos últimos días

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, el de ayer aún no he podido leerle entero y el de hoy estará al llegar ¿no estáis suscritos?

- ¿No dijiste que ibas a mandar la suscripción? – Le preguntó Ron a Hermione

- Es... que... – Hermione estaba apunto de romper a llorar de nuevo

- Yo le he dicho que ya ha pagado durante todos estos años el periódico y que ahora le toca el turno a otro – Intervino Ginny

- Eso es verdad – Dijo Harry – Me suscribo yo, no te preocupes, Hermione, no es para que pongas esa cara

- Sí – Rió Ron – No creo que El Profeta dé premios de fidelidad a sus suscriptores

- No, claro – Intentó reír Hermione pero la broma de Ron para que se animara, le estaba poniendo aún peor

- Emy, debemos irnos, ya son las cinco menos cuarto y hemos quedado – Apremió Sirius

- Bueno, ya os diré de mi vida pública – Sonrió y fue hacia la puerta – Querido ¿recogiste la capa de Harry del despacho?

- Sí, la tiene Remus

- Perfecto – Emy se volvió a los chicos – No os vayáis muy lejos, a la seis tenéis que estar en el vestíbulo o sentados en vuestra mesa, esperando que lleguen todos

- Estaremos y no nos alejaremos mucho – Dijo Harry en tono complaciente

- Buen chico – Le guiñó un ojo y se marcharon

- Esta semana os dejo tranquilos con los entrenamientos pero el lunes de la semana que viene comenzáis, así que os aconsejo que cerréis las prácticas de quidditch lo antes posible, para que os podáis organizar mejor con vuestros entrenadores

- Así lo haremos, profesor – Contestó Ron - ¿Seguiremos este año con la partida que quedó pendiente?

- No le quepa la menor duda, señor Weasley, y se lo pondré cada vez más difícil

- Eso espero, uno ya está acostumbrado a los retos

- Ahora tenéis que disculparme, este año la llegada al castillo de los estudiantes es complicada y requiere de todos nosotros – Albus Dumbledore les dedicó esa mirada mezcla de simpatía y complicidad – Luego nos vemos

Decidieron salir al patio y sentarse a hablar, claro que lo hicieron después de visitar la cocina y hacerse de unas cuantas provisiones para pasar la tarde, todo porque Ron estaba convencido que les harían cenar a horas en las que su estómago ya estaría desfallecido. Hacía una tarde magnífica, propicia para reírse de todo lo ocurrido por la mañana y sentirse aliviado de que aquella reunión no hubiese supuesto mayor problema que salir en el periódico. Después de repasar todo aquello, comenzaron a hablar de lo bien que se veían los recién casados y de que ya era hora que las cosas se asentasen un poco. Ginny y Hermione no quisieron seguir tratando de ese tema, así que desviaron sutilmente la conversación a las medidas de seguridad de la escuela y a las diferentes llegadas de sus compañeros.

Por lo que ellos sabían, ese año el tren sólo traería a un grupo pequeño de alumnos, protegidos por agentes de seguridad del Ministerio de Magia. Partiría de King Cross, andén 9/3, como siempre a las once de la mañana y serían los últimos en llegar. Suponían que los primeros en hacerlo serían los padres que traían a sus hijos por cuenta propia, aunque el sentido común les decía que tampoco es que llegaran muchos por ese cauce, ya que al ser día laborable, los padres tendrían que trabajar. El colegio había puesto dos medios más de acceso y los había organizado de tal manera, que la llegada estaría repartida durante casi dos horas. Cuatro autobuses conducidos y vigilados por agentes de seguridad partían del norte, sur, este y oeste, haciendo paradas para recoger a los estudiantes en las poblaciones principales. Y otros cuatro trasladores harían lo propio en diferentes horarios desde diversos puntos. Todas las llegadas iban a dar a la estación de Hogsmeade. Hermione estaba segura que ese método sólo sería utilizado por familias que Dumbledore considerara de confianza.

- Sí que se han complicado la vida este año – Dijo Ron metiéndose un trozo de bollo nada más terminar la frase

- Supongo que es por lo de "divide y vencerás" – Comentó Hermione

- Quizás les llegó el rumor de un ataque al tren – Añadió Ginny con preocupación

- Si otros años no lo han hecho, no entiendo porqué este lo iban a hacer – Dijo Harry – En el fondo prefiero que lleguen todos de un tirón y así no tener que sufrir durante dos horas las continuas llegadas de miradas insidiosas y murmullos de cotillas

- Yo ya te dije que me da igual lo que piensen, nosotros no sabíamos que aquella gente eran los desaparecidos, no hicimos nada más que defendernos de las agresiones, no voy a arrepentirme de estar vivo – Exclamó Ron con tono serio

- Es obvio, Ron, mejor tú vivo que no... – Harry palideció al instante, iba a soltar la burrada más irrespetuosa pero es que estaba crispado con ese tema – Lo siento

- No importa – Contestó Ron – Mira, Harry, si la gente que perdió a un miembro de su familia en esa batalla, no comprende que el verdadero culpable fue Voldemort ¡Ey! ¡Lo he dicho del tirón! Bueno, pues eso... que esa gente no se merece que tú te sientas culpable

- Harry no sólo piensa en eso. Creo que lo que él quiere decir es que somos la representación del final de la vida de esas personas, no los culpables pero sí los artífices, y eso, quieras o no, Ron, nos convierte en cierto modo en indeseables – Ginny explicó su modo de entender la situación por la que pasaba su novio

- Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor – Harry la sonrió desde el fondo del alma

- ¿Indeseables? Si es eso lo que consideran que soy, pues que lo crean, me importa una mierda lo que ellos piensen, yo ya tengo que vivir con el hecho de haber matado a mi hermano. No voy a dar entrada a más culpas que vengan de ese día, no señor – En el tono de Ron se notaba el dolor que le provocaba mencionar todo aquello

- Hablemos de otra cosa ¿queréis? Ese episodio es doloroso para todos y no creo que hoy sea el día ideal para tratarlo – Hermione estaba abatida, tenía ganas de llorar y de salir corriendo pero mantenía cuanto podía sus sentimientos

- Te doy la razón – Dijo Ron – Siento haberme puesto borde. Podemos hablar de lo que te pasa a ti, porque hoy no tienes buena cara ¿Te sientes mal?

Ron la rodeó con el brazo y con la mano le levantó el mentón para verla mejor la cara. Hermione estaba al borde del colapso y Ginny lo sabía. Veía como su hermano sonreía a su amiga y le acariciaba, mostrando al Ron cariñoso que sólo salía en la intimidad. La besó delante de ellos, con un suave acercamiento y cuando le iba a decir algo, Ginny se levantó de golpe para salvar, de la mejor manera, aquella situación.

- ¿Habéis visto la hora que es? – Preguntó exclamando con fuerza - ¡Es tardísimo! No nos hemos puesto las túnicas y... he de ir al baño ¡Venga, Hermione, o llegaremos tarde!

- Sí, sí... – Balbuceó mientras miraba a Ron a los ojos – Es mejor que subamos

Ginny la agarró del brazo y no la soltó en todo el trayecto a la torre de Gryffindor. Quedaron en esperarse en la sala común y cada uno subió a su habitación. Los chicos se cambiaron en menos de cinco minutos y bajaron. Se sentaron en sus habituales butacas a esperarlas mientras hablaban de lo raras que estaban. Las chicas ahogaron un grito cuando entraron en el cuarto de Hermione. Allí estaba de nuevo esperándolas. Su expresión era severa y lo que tenía que decirlas, no aventuraba nada bueno.

- Debéis permanecer aquí hasta que venga a buscaros el director

- Se supone que nos habías dado más tiempo para darte la respuesta – Se quejó Hermione al límite de la histeria

- Las dos sabéis que no hay opciones y que el plan debe llevarse a cabo según lo acordado

- Yo no he acordado nada ¡Maldita sea! Esto es una imposición – Volvió a quejarse Hermione, ya con lágrimas en los ojos – No quiero separarme de Ron, ni de Harry, no quiero dejar el colegio, he luchado mucho para llegar a este curso ¡NO QUIERO IRME!

- Mione, vamos, tranquilízate – Le consoló Ginny – Nos pueden oír y sería peor

- Nadie puede oír lo que estamos hablando aquí, de eso me he encargado yo

- Venga, Mione – Siguió hablando Ginny al ver el estado de su amiga – Es mejor que lo asumas sin rencor, así lo único que haces es proporcionarte más daño. Lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por ellos

- ¿Y el dolor que les causaremos? ¿No has pensado en ello? ¿No es mejor decir...?

- No diréis nada. Todos deben creer que...

- Sí, ya lo sabemos pero no es fácil – La voz de Ginny sonaba dura – Así que al menos permítenos un momento de desconsuelo

- Os dejaré solas pero no debéis salir de la torre hasta que Dumbledore venga a por vosotras, así que ir pensado qué le vais a decir a los chicos

Y sin más desapareció. Hermione rompió a llorar tanto que Ginny no pudo impedir imitar a su amiga. No sólo la consolaba a ella, sus palabras eran el aliento que ambas necesitaban. Pasaba el tiempo y la situación empeoraba, si no se le ocurría una excusa, los chicos subirían y sabrían que pasaba algo. Sin embargo, el pensar que lo que fuese a decir probablemente sería lo último en decirse, ponía más nerviosa a Ginny.

- Hermione, ayúdame, no sé que excusa poner. Tenemos que bajar y decirles algo

- Ve tú, prefiero quedarme con el último momento vivido con Ron. No quiero que me vea así, sin ser capaz de decir algo con sentido

- Pero...

- Por favor, ve tú y discúlpame

- Está bien

Al salir del cuarto, a Ginny se le ocurrió una buena idea y todo por las palabras de Hermione. Cuando llegó abajo, vio a los chicos a punto de subir.

- Ya pensamos que no sabíais vestiros ¿Por qué no llevas la túnica? ¿Dónde está Mione? – Preguntó Ron

- Bajad vosotros primero, voy a quedarme con Hermione

- ¿Pero qué pasa? – Volvió a preguntar Ron

- Nada, que está indispuesta

- Subiré a por ella y la llevaré a la enfermería – Dijo el pelirrojo con preocupación

- No, Ron, no lo has entendido, está indispuesta de cuando tenemos días indispuestos – Ginny no hacía más que mirar a Harry, quien tenía cara de aturdido y de no tragarse mucho esa historia

- ¡Ah! ¡Así que ella estaba un poco rara! – Ron pareció calmarse de golpe – Sí, entonces será mejor que bajemos nosotros

Ron se fue para la salida y Harry se quedó frente a Ginny. Se miraban fijamente, ella intentando bloquear pensamientos y él intentando acceder a ellos. La pelirroja se acercó a él y le besó suavemente en los labios. Harry se quedó mudo. Ginny le acarició el rostro y dijo un "hasta luego" casi imperceptible, luego se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras corriendo.


	21. Finite Incantatem

21. Finite Incantatem

Ron le esperaba ya detrás del cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Parecía particularmente contento y algo nervioso. Harry, sin embargo se movía tristón y mosqueado.

- Son cosas de chicas, no hay porqué preocuparse. Hermione me ha explicado un montón de veces que está más sensible esos días y que necesita de mayor comprensión

- No es por eso, Ron

- ¿Y entonces?

- Es que tengo un mal presentimiento – Dijo Harry con aire de pesadumbre

- Venga, ya hemos hablado de esto. Nadie nos dirá nada malo, incluso los periódicos no dijeron que fuésemos culpables. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que la opinión pública se basa en lo que se dice en ellos

- Quizás tienes razón, veo problemas donde nos los hay – Harry sonrió a medias mientras bajaban piso a piso por las escaleras – Ahora debemos disfrutar nuestro último comienzo en Hogwarts, espero que este año entren más chavales a Gryffindor

- Así se habla, además tenemos que tratar de lo del quidditch, ya oíste a Dumbledore, hay que cerrar pronto los horarios de entrenamientos – Ron tenía muchos planes para hacer ese año, su último año, el mejor de todos

- ¿He oído pronunciar mi nombre? – Dijo Dumbledore saliendo de uno de los pasillos que accedían al descansillo de las escaleras – Justo le estaba buscando a usted, Ronald. Necesito de su "don"

- ¡Profesor! ¡Menudo susto! – Exclamó Ron

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó de inmediato Harry

- Me temo que sí – Dumbledore no traía cara de buenos amigos, estaba bastante molesto – Harry, ve a hablar con Emy y Sirius, ellos te contarán este imprevisto. Por mi parte, se lo explicaré a Ron para que él pueda ayudarme

- Está bien

- Creo que iban al despacho de Sirius a dejar la capa y luego bajaban al salón

Harry se metió por el pasillo que conducía al despacho de su tío. Iba pensando la misma frase una y otra vez "ya sabía yo que algo no andaba bien". No se cruzó con nadie y, al llegar al despacho, vio que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada. Oyó a Sirius hablar, su tono denotaba preocupación y angustia. Se paró un momento, quería escuchar algo que le pusiera sobre aviso de lo que ocurría pero no pensó, ni por un instante, que se tratara de eso.

- ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? ¡Me va a odiar!

- Claro que no – Dijo Emy – Tú hiciste lo que consideraste mejor para él

- No lo entenderá, no podrá comprender que dejé marchar impune a Malfoy por su propio bien

- Debemos tener mucho tacto, que él note que no pasó lo peor

- Emy, lo peor ya fue la intención – Sirius estaba nervioso y no dejaba de andar por la estancia – Te juro que en aquel instante, yo mismo hubiese matado a Malfoy, no hice nada para impedir que Harry dejara de golpearle... si Remus no le llega a detener... Draco Malfoy estaría muerto y Harry habría sido detenido hasta el juicio

- Hicisteis lo mejor. La defensa de Harry era complicada en un caso de abuso sexual, sobre todo con el atacante muerto y la víctima inconsciente en el momento de la agresión

- No sabes lo que he deseado que ninguno de los dos se enterara, esto les va a afectar mucho y su relación podrá verse deteriorada

- Harry debe aprender que, de las malas épocas, las parejas pueden salir victoriosas y aún más unidas

- Habla tú con él, te hará más caso

- No, Sirius, esto debemos enfrentarlo juntos – Dijo Emy abrazándolo

- Está bien, se lo diremos de una vez y me quitaré este peso de encima. No me gusta esconderle nada, da igual que sea por su bien

- Bajemos, estará a punto de llegar al salón

Harry consiguió que sus piernas se diesen prisa para entrar en un aula vacía y que así no le descubrieran. Aguantó la respiración, no sólo hasta que pasaron de largo Emy y Sirius, sino un poco más. Su mente trabajaba rápido pero las cosas que recordaba estaban borrosas, distorsionadas. Aquella época no había sido buena para él, ni siquiera recordaba si aún tomaba las dichosas pastillas que le daba la enfermera. Emy estaba muerta y él hecho polvo. Ginny había tolerado su comportamiento pero él sabía que su actitud dejó mucho que desear. Los entrenamientos, el quidditch, las clases, Merlín, Sirius, Wilcox, todo era un desastre.

Aquello no podía ser posible, tenía que ser una pesadilla y ¿cómo podían saber ellos de ese mal sueño que, de vez en cuando, le atormentaba? Ginny había querido decirle algo la mañana de ayer pero les interrumpieron. Sus ojos, a sus ojos asomaba la preocupación. Quizás había recordado algo ayer y por eso hoy se la veía sumamente triste. Harry no daba abasto con los pensamientos, se agolpaban buscando indicios y así lo único que estaba consiguiendo era un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Siempre que pensaba en ello, siempre que intentaba recordar al máximo ese día, e incluso cuando volvió al lugar y se encontró con Malfoy, siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza. "Algo ocurrió y yo no puedo más, necesito saber si fue verdad o no". Esas habían sido las palabras de Ginny. El dolor de cabeza aumentaba, se estaba empezando a marear. No tenía sentido, no era normal. Resbaló por la pared hasta sentarse de mala manera en el suelo. Apoyaba la cabeza sujetándola fuerte entre sus manos, tenía que parar su propia tortura. Merlín, pensó, Merlín siempre le decía que la verdad estaba en su interior, que él tenía el don de encontrarla. "Sois imposibles, los adolescentes no saben concentrarse. En una buena meditación se hayan más respuesta que en un interrogatorio". Esa frase le llegó a la mente con el tono gruñón de su Maestro. Meditación, buscar la verdad en su interior. Separó las manos de la cabeza y se puso en pie de nuevo con torpeza. Respiró profundamente, como Merlín les había enseñado. Cerró los ojos y visualizó al anciano mago. Le sonreía y le señalaba unas escaleras que descendían en la oscuridad. Harry le siguió y a medida que bajaba, sentía una mayor relajación a la vez que una mayor presión en su cabeza. Cada vez le veía más etéreo, se estaba convirtiendo en un fantasma, Merlín desaparecía en su mente a la vez que la luz asomaba al final de las escaleras. Llegó a unas puertas y las abrió de par en par. Era la enfermería. Allí estaba él, rodeado de Snape, Remus y Sirius. Hablaban y luego intentó levantarse, se mareaba pero tenía que llegar a Ginny. Ella estaba tumbada en una cama, con una herida en la cabeza. Harry se acercó a ella, la acariciaba y Ginny despertaba. Su mirada no reflejaba ni el menor signo de que hubiese sufrido una agresión sexual. Cuando ella le miró los nudillos, Harry recordó tenerlos ensangrentados, recordó que se había peleado con Malfoy y que le había dejado hecho polvo. Ginny le curó las manos y la escena se fue deshaciendo, convirtiéndose en una visión etérea, al igual que pasó con Merlín.

Harry abrió los ojos. Dos preguntas se formularon de inmediato: ¿por qué no puedo recordar la pelea con Malfoy? ¿Y por qué pienso que sólo fue una brecha en la cabeza cuando ellos lo consideran una agresión sexual? La respuesta llegó tan rápido, que Harry no entendió como no se le había ocurrido antes. Le habían modificado los recuerdos. Por eso Sirius se sentía tan mal. Harry notó como el calor subía por sus pies. El engaño. Antes de perder el control, hizo algo de forma intuitiva. Sacó su varita, la apuntó a la sien y con voz clara y fuerte dijo: "Finite Incantatem".

Fue un estremecimiento, una sacudida y allí estaba todo. La sensación de angustia por ver que Ginny no llegaba y no le contestaba mentalmente. El recorrido por el pasillo sabiendo que era él quien llegaba tarde. La pluma y el reguero de sangre. Detrás de la puerta, Malfoy y Ginny. La desvestía, la tocaba, la miraba. Cada instante, cada sentimiento, cada impulso, cada puñetazo y cada una de las lágrimas que Harry sintió en aquel momento, llegaron a él como si acabase de ocurrir. Sirius y Remus entrando en el aula y separándolo de Malfoy. Sirius envolviendo a una Ginny inconsciente en un manta y llevándosela a la enfermería y luego la oscuridad.

El reloj de la torre de Hogwarts anunció que eran la 6 de la tarde. Harry salió del aula con los puños apretados y sin poder evitar ir hacia el vestíbulo. Lo sensato era ocultarse, no bajar y decir lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo, y, por supuesto, no ver a Malfoy. Su ira no le permitió enterarse de la transformación que sufría. Se oscurecieron sus ojos, se marcaron los rasgos de su cara y sus manos se bañaron de un sudor frío como el hielo. Llevaba la mirada perdida, era su cuerpo el que lo guiaba, así que no vio como las luces de las antorchas se apagaban cuando él pasaba, no vio que la oscuridad se apoderaba de él.

En el despacho del director, un muchacho pelirrojo, alto, fuerte y con un gran sentido de la protección hacia sus seres queridos, se ponía en pie al oír lo que le acababan de contar. Intentó salir del despacho y bajar para repartir su propia justicia pero el viejo y sabio anciano no se lo permitió. Le siguió hablando pausadamente, intentando hacerle entrar en razón, aún sabiendo que al principio iba a ser imposible. El muchacho estaba fuera de sí, quería venganza y la quería ya, así que el director le tuvo que aturdir levemente para poder sacarle de allí y dejarle en un aula preparada por él para aquella situación.

- Ron, lo que te estoy pidiendo es muy difícil, lo sé – Dijo Dumbledore con la voz más tranquila posible – Quizás no se obró de la mejor manera en aquella situación pero el caso es que no podemos dar marcha atrás, no debemos hacerlo

- Ha podido disfrutar de sus vacaciones y volver a este colegio ¿Qué castigo se le ha impuesto? Ese maldito hijo de puta se pasea delante de todo el mundo sin pagar por su crimen y usted me pide que me quede sin hacer nada – Ron se sentía impotente en aquel cuarto, ya estaba más calmado, seguramente por el hechizo pero sólo era exteriormente, su interior estaba en guerra y pedía justicia

- Por supuesto que no te estoy pidiendo eso. Lo que quiero es que obremos con inteligencia y que... – Hasta a Dumbledore le costaba ser moderado en esos momentos. Se había cometido un acto atroz bajo su tutela y eso le crispaba los nervios – Hagamos lo que hagamos, no podemos cambiar lo sucedido pero sí que tenemos la oportunidad de castigar a Malfoy y sé una manera mejor que partirle la cara

- No sería lo único que le haría, eso téngalo por seguro – Exclamó Ron con rabia

- Yo no debería de... Mira, Ronald, mi postura como director de esta escuela se ve, por primera vez, contraria a como una simple persona. Con esto quiero que entiendas que comprendo la rabia y el sufrimiento que estás pasando. Ginny Weasley es para mí y para muchos de mis compañeros, una de las mejores brujas que hemos conocido y no por su poder, Ronald, sino por su benevolencia, su luz se expande a todo lo que toca, tiene un gran corazón y un alma pura, que en estos tiempos se convierte en esperanza – Dumbledore se sentó al lado del abatido pelirrojo – Sois una familia de magos sin parangón. No soy el único en creer que sois de la más alta nobleza

- Nunca hemos tenido nada, sólo a nosotros mismos y por eso no puedo permitir que nos dañen – Ron se asombró de las palabras del director

- ¡Cómo dices que nos has tenido nada! Quien no ha tenido nada es Malfoy, Ronald, tú eres infinitamente más rico que él

- Ese cabrón siempre se ha reído de nosotros

- No me equivoco al pensar que era envidia lo que se escondía tras sus insultos

- ¿Envidia?

- Sí, envidia por no tener lo único que seguramente ha deseado, el cariño de una familia verdadera, de unos padres que le apoyen y crean en él

- Y por eso lo paga con nosotros. Menuda forma de cobrarnos estar unidos, esta agresión y la muerte de mi hermano

- La venganza no sirve para cambiar las cosas, pero sí que podemos evitar más atrocidades – Dumbledore pasó su brazo por el hombro del muchacho y le habló con todo el cariño del mundo - Mueve ficha, Ronald, hazlo estratégicamente para que ganes esta batalla ¿De qué sirve deshacernos del alfil ahora, si no podemos llegar hasta el rey? Juguemos con Malfoy, convirtamos esta pieza en la clave para ganar la partida

- ¿Qué quiere que haga? – Preguntó Ron abatido

- Como ya te dije, se necesita tu don. Traeremos a Malfoy a la habitación contigua a esta, podrás verle y oírle mientras le interrogamos sobre la agresión y tú nos informarás de que esconde su cabeza

- Lo negará todo

- Eso no es un impedimento para ti – Dumbledore se levantó con intención de marcharse – Que no podamos castigarlo ahora por falta de pruebas, no significa que pueda ir de castigo en castigo durante todo el año. Me consta que sabrás buscar la manera de sacarle información y de meterle en pequeños líos que minen su autoridad y su fama. No te puedo privar de una venganza pero sí que puedo apelar al sentido común, que espero os diga a Harry y a ti, que de nada sirve matar a Malfoy para que acabáis convertidos en unos asesinos

- En estos momentos, sólo siento rabia

- Por eso te dejaré aquí un rato, para que puedas pensar con claridad y entender que la opción que te planteo es mejor que la que quieres ejecutar

Dumbledore sonrió cortésmente y se marchó, dejando sólo a Ron en medio de una batalla, la que libraban sus instintos más agresivos contra su sentido común. La siguiente visita era la peor de todas. Tenía que informar a la agredida de la nueva situación suscitada. Subió las escaleras pensando que ya estaba demasiado mayor para todo esto, que estaba harto de ver como la gente joven no podía disfrutar de esos maravillosos años, en que lo único que se le podía pedir, era que aprendieran magia. Saludó a la Dama del cuadro con un cortés halago y ésta, medio ruborizada, le dejó pasar. Encontró a Ginny en la sala común, andando nerviosa de un sitio a otro y restregándose las manos. Sentada en un sillón se hallaba Hermione, con visibles signos de haber llorado y con otros aún mayores de volverlo a hacer.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – Exclamó Ginny

- Hola Ginny, Hermione

- Hola, profesor – Contestó la última con apenas un suspiro entrecortado

- No traigo buenas noticias

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Ginny

- Siéntese, por favor – Dumbledore se acomodó en una butaca cercana a ella, que resultó ser la que siempre utilizaba Harry – Hemos descubierto un acto atroz que se realizó a finales del curso pasado y que tiene que ver contigo, Ginny

La cara de la pelirroja se tornó pálida, sabía a la perfección lo que iba a pasar, sabía lo que iban a hablar, ya había visto aquella escena y sabía sus consecuencias.

- Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que alguien me lo confirmara – Dijo Ginny abatida

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Que más da que lo recuerde cuando puedo ver el pasado, presente y futuro

- Entonces sabrás que no sólo vamos a tratar sobre la agresión, sino sobre tu destino – Dumbledore estaba realmente sorprendido de la entereza de la joven

- Nos iremos esta noche, en el tren de regreso a Londres

- No niego que eso haya sido una de las posibilidades que hemos hablado cuando me he enterado de lo ocurrido, no hace más de media hora – Dumbledore seguía perplejo – Mi pregunta es ¿cómo es que usted lo sabe?

- Se lo acabo de decir, la caprichosa premonición me deja ver el presente cuando se le antoja

- Hermione, me temo que esa decisión no es de su agrado – Le dijo Dumbledore al ver que ésta comenzaba a llorar en silencio

- ¡Cómo habría de serlo!

- Si quiere, podemos pensar otra solución para que usted se quede aquí

- Si no me equivoco, no hay muchas soluciones, iré con Ginny, nos iremos juntas – Al decirlo, Hermione supo que ya lo había asimilado pero eso no le impedía sentir una inmensa tristeza por lo que tenía que hacer, dejar a Ron con todas las consecuencias

- No entiendo qué está pasando aquí ¿es que Emy os ha explicado algo?

- ¿Emy? – Preguntó Ginny asombrada – No

- Entonces ¿Cómo sabéis que debéis iros las dos?

- Por las misiones, profesor, cada uno de nosotros tiene una misión que cumplir y la de Hermione no puede realizarse aquí – Explicó Ginny contestando la verdad, aunque omitiendo la fuente que le había dado la respuesta

- ¿Qué es lo de la agresión? – Preguntó Hermione

Dumbledore explicó a Hermione cómo se había enterado de lo sucedido el curso anterior. Ginny le escuchaba hundida en el sofá y con el asco metido en el cuerpo. Fue Sirius, camuflado bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, quien había escuchado a Lucius Malfoy hablar con su hijo sobre la agresión hacia Ginny y quien le daba instrucciones para que se repitiese, esta vez raptándola y llevándosela a él, para poder entregarla a su Señor, Lord Voldemort. Sirius volvió de inmediato al castillo cuando Malfoy se fue en su coche, dejando a su hijo en la estación a la espera que le llevaran al castillo. Se lo dijo a Emy nada más llegar y ambos fueron a hablar con Dumbledore. Fue hay cuando Emy les dijo que su abuela le había demostrado que Ginny podía ser la elegida para leer el libro y ser quien poseyera las llaves del tiempo y el espacio. A esta información le añadieron que sabían que Voldemort había enfocado como prioritario la búsqueda de las Hufflepuff, aquellas con mayor poder y que, por supuesto, Ginny estaba entre ellas. De hay que ellos consideraban que tenían que alejarlas de Hogwarts y esconderlas pero haciéndoles creer a todos que habían muerto. La excusa era llevárselas en el tren de regreso a Londres y fingir un ataque. Los periódicos echarían la culpa a los mortífagos y éstos pensarían que habría sido Wilcox.

- Pero sabemos que no podemos hacerle esto a vuestras familias, así que les avisaremos para que interpreten bien su papel – Terminó diciendo Dumbledore

- ¿En serio les avisarán? – Exclamó Hermione - ¡Oh, Ginny! Al menos podemos quitarnos eso de la conciencia

- ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó el director

- Profesor, no podemos decirle dónde vamos

- Pero si de eso nos ocupamos nosotros

- No, profesor, de eso ya nos hemos ocupado, nadie lo sabrá – Dijo Ginny de forma tajante – Sé que puede confiar en nosotras, así que hágalo y no pregunte. Nos marcharemos como está previsto y nos darán por muertas... lo siguiente ya se verá

- Al menos dejen que Emy se pueda comunicar con ustedes

- No, nadie, es lo mejor

- Estoy loco al acceder a semejante confianza pero veo que no hay más remedio, así que vayan preparándose porque tienen que coger un tren – Dumbledore abrazó a cada una de ella – Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos, las mejores alumnas que ha pasado por este colegio, sin lugar a dudas

- Hemos pasado sin terminarlo – Dijo Hermione ahogando un quejido

- Hace mucho que terminaron su nivel de enseñanza aquí – Dijo Dumbledore con orgullo – Bien podrían examinarse para aurores ahora mismo, que estoy seguro que sacarían una magnífica nota

- Gracias, profesor – Exclamó Hermione emocionada – Me gustaría tanto poder examinarme... he trabajado mucho para ese momento y ahora...

- Nadie dice que no pueda hacerlo, el tiempo pondrá las cosas en su lugar – Dumbledore sonrió a Hermione – Haz caso a este viejo que sabe lo que dice

- Eso espero, profesor

- Ahora he de irme, Malfoy ya habrá llegado y le tenemos que interrogar – Anunció Dumbledore

- Podrían llevar a Ron para que les diga...

- Él ya está allí

- Antes de que se vaya – Dijo Ginny - ¿Saben mi hermano y Harry lo sucedido?

- A Ron se lo he contado yo y le he dejado meditando para que no cometa una locura. En cuanto a Harry, creo que ya será consciente de ello, le mandé que hablara con Sirius y Emy

- No sé ni por qué lo he preguntado, siento que está destrozado, siento su angustia y su ira – A Ginny se le fue la entereza. Rompió a llorar y a temblar – Si al menos pudiese hablar con él antes de irme, yo sé que puedo hacerle entrar en razón

- Me encargaré personalmente de que tengan una entrevista a solas con ellos, antes de ir a la estación. Ustedes decidirán si deben acompañarlas al tren. Eso sí, nadie debería verles, así que permanezcan aquí o en sus habitaciones hasta que vengamos a buscarlas

- De acuerdo – Contestaron ambas

Dumbledore le dio un beso en la frente a cada una y se marchó hacia el Gran Comedor. Definitivamente ya no estaba para estos disgustos, se le partía el alma al ver que los cuatro muchachos tendrían que separarse.

En el vestíbulo sólo estaba la profesora McGonagall. Vio a Harry bajar las escaleras y aproximarse. Remus le había informado de la situación y ella, horrorizada, quiso poner el grito en el cielo. Sin embargo, las órdenes del director eran claras, no debía propagarse por el resto del profesorado y no debía decir nada cuando viese a Malfoy. No se acercó a Harry, no quería que la viese en el estado de consternación que estaba, pero debía de decirle que Sirius y Emy le estaban buscando. Le indicó en voz alta que dentro le estaban buscando sus tíos y no recibió respuesta. Él iba directamente allí. El comedor estaba prácticamente vacío. Cerca de la mesa de profesores estaban Snape, McManaman, Remus, Arabella, Sirius y Emy, ésta última visiblemente asustada. Harry fijó la mirada en sus tíos y viceversa. Pararon su conversación, de hecho, el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio, tanto por la presencia transformada del muchacho, como por el hecho de que se apagaran las luces de su alrededor. Harry se dirigía hacia ellos cuando desvió la mirada y se encontró de frente con Malfoy.

Le observó con atención y entonces las palabras que oyó de Sirius llegaron a su mente: "Draco Malfoy estaría muerto y Harry habría sido detenido hasta el juicio". Draco estaría muerto, Draco estaría muerto. Matar a Draco Malfoy... ¡No! Eso no era suficiente. Nadie mejor que él sabía que había torturas peores que la propia muerte. Le haría sufrir. Allí estaba, un muchacho alto, de piel muy blanca, con el cabello rubio platino y los ojos más fríos de todo el colegio. Custodiado, como siempre, por dos muchachos que le sacaban una cabeza y medio cuerpo. Draco Malfoy sonreía cínico delante de Crabbe y Goyle. Su caminar chulo le indicaba a Harry que soltaría alguno de sus comentarios típicos. Al acercarse y ver mejor la expresión de su mayor enemigo, el rubio se detuvo un momento pero su estupidez pudo más que su prudencia. "Provócame, venga Malfoy, provócame". Ahora era Harry quien sonreía.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a la pelirroja? – Sus palabras sisearon como siempre – Seguro que te ha abandonado. Salta a la vista que eres un mojigato con menos experiencia en mujeres, que tus padres como abuelos. Habrá sido lista y se habrá largado con otro al que le guste la marcha igual que a ella

- Debí haberte especificado más el asunto sobre Ginny, Malfoy – Harry se acercó aún más a él, dejándoles a ambos no más lejos de diez centímetro. Sus ojos oscurecieron más si cabe y sus pómulos se perfilaron como filos de cuchillos – No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, no la menciones, esté, o no esté yo. No la mires, ni siquiera te permito que respires el mismo aire por donde haya pasado

- O sea, que voy a tener el mismo contacto con ella que tú – Malfoy soltó una sonora carcajada que se vio coreada por sus dos gorilas. Esa fue la señal para que los seis profesores tomaran cartas en el asunto – Al menos yo ya he acariciado sus mieles

No había terminado de decirlo, cuando el puño derecho de Harry se chocó con la mejilla del rubio, abriéndole una gran brecha. Acto seguido, el izquierdo le volteaba de nuevo la cara por otro golpe en el mentón. Harry estaba fuera de sí. Cada puñetazo que le daba, le traía la imagen de Malfoy poniendo sus asquerosas manos sobre lo más puro que él conocía, Ginny. No pudo golpearle una tercera vez porque Goyle y Crabbe se le había echado encima pero no fueron suficientes. Su rabia sobrepasaba su fuerza, dándole una efectividad inusitada en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde tenía desventaja por estatura y corpulencia. No le fue difícil escapar de los dos gorilas y dejarlos tumbados en el suelo con una patada en la entrepierna a cada uno. Ahora podía volver a por Malfoy. Cuando ya podía oler el miedo de su enemigo, alguien le volvió a atrapar con fuerza por detrás. No eran sólo dos brazos, de nuevo dos personas le sujetaban. Tampoco eran Goyle y Crabbe. Se trataba de Sirius y Remus. Harry empujaba hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas y con los brazos extendidos, quería retorcer el blanco cuello de Malfoy hasta romperlo pero a éste lo arrastraba por el suelo Snape.

- No eres el único que tiene padrino en este colegio, cabeza rajada, yo también tengo y me cubre mejor que el tuyo, él mío no miente tanto – El veneno de las palabras de Malfoy no sólo caló en Harry, sino en todos los involucrados. A pesar de haber caído al suelo al segundo puñetazo, su simpleza no le permitía cerrar su bocaza

- ¡CÁLLASE, MALFOY! – Bramó encolerizado Snape, lo siguiente era Draco con una mordaza, atado con las manos atrás y siendo arrastrado como un mueble viejo por el profesor de Pociones – Me lo llevo, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer

Snape se llevó a Malfoy, dejando a Harry revolviéndose entre los brazos de Sirius y Remus. McManaman hizo levantarse a Crabbe y a Goyle y les mandó, de muy malas maneras, que se fueran de allí. Arabella intentaba que Harry se bebiera una poción relajante pero éste la tiró de un manotazo y Emy simplemente contemplaba la situación sin hacer o decir nada pero con la cara visiblemente crispada.

- ¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme os digo! Malditos embusteros de mierda – Harry estaba fuera de sí, no le había bastado dos puñetazos para desahogarse, él quería una paliza como le había dado la última vez, una de la que no pudiese recuperarse en una semana – Vosotros tenéis la culpa de que él siga impune

- Soltadle – Ordenó Emy – Harry debes entender...

- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ME HABEIS ENGAÑADO DE NUEVO? ¿QUÉ SIEMPRE SOY EL ÚLTIMO TONTO EN ENTERARSE? ¿CÓMO ME HABÉIS PODIDO MODIFICAR LOS RECUERDOS? ¿OS HABÉIS CREÍDO QUE PODEIS MANEJARME COMO UNA MARIONETA? ¡ESTOY HARTO DE VOSOTROS!

Nadie contestó nada. Emy agarró fuerte a su sobrino por el brazo y se lo llevó de allí para meterle en la sala contigua al Gran Comedor. Harry sintió que la mano era de fuego, le quemaba todo el cuerpo y por eso ni siquiera pudo forcejear para soltarse de ella. Emy cerró la puerta y comenzó a chillar.

- ¿Y QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERAN? No hubo violación, se quedó en el intento y si tú le hubieses matado, estarías ahora mismo en Azkaban ¿Entiendes?

- ¡LO ENTIENDO! ¡LO ENTIENDO! – Siguió gritando el muchacho

- Ellos hicieron lo que creyeron mejor para ti. Harry, tres golpes más certeros y le habrías matado

- No me vengas con sermones. Sé que tú has hecho monstruosidades peores – Harry no atendía a sus palabras, no le importaba hacer daño – Además tú no lo puedes entender... ¡TÚ NO ESTABAS ALLÍ!

- ¡CLARO QUE ESTABA! – Exclamó Emy cabreada – Fui yo quien te hizo tropezar con la pluma y quien paró los pies a Malfoy tanto como pude

- ¿Tú?

- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Harry, nunca te abandoné, permanecí a tu lado y al de Sirius también. Él se quedó en el colegio para protegerte, a ti y al resto de Guardianes – Emy cogió la cara de su sobrino entre sus manos y cambió su tono de voz por uno infinitamente más cariñoso – Piénsalo, Harry, la venganza no era la solución

- ¿Y qué castigo ha recibido Malfoy? ¿Me lo puedes decir? Se pasea victorioso sin que nadie le haya parado los pies – Ahora sonaba vencido y triste

- Tú se los paraste, cariño. Nadie dice que no haya que darle un escarmiento pero no puedes convertirte en un asesino. Imagina la culpa que sentiría Ginny el resto de su vida. No te lo tomes a mal pero sé sincero ¿Es venganza por ella o por ti? Si es por ella, no tomes decisiones que no apruebe Ginny – Emy besó a su sobrino en la frente, le revolvió el pelo y le sonrió – Será mejor que te quedes aquí, por desgracia la noche no ha acabado. Reflexiona, Harry, hazlo por el bien de ella y por el tuyo

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por los reviews:<p>

**Paolac78:** actualizaré más de seguido, prometido ;)

**eldarion erchamion:** ¿cómo voy a pensar que eres un pesado? ¡es más! la pesada soy yo y encima maleducada por no contestar antes (cuestión de pésima conciencia). Muchísimas gracias, de corazón por seguir ahí... después de tanto tiempo. Es complicado para mí decir porqué he tardado tanto en volver a escribir pero sí que te puedo decir que ya tengo once capítulos más desde donde los dejé. Si no he actualizado a partir de ahí en ningún sitio es porque (esto ya lo sabes) la historia tiene que acabar (eso espero... por favor) así que tengo que cuadrar cada tema abierto y por eso no quiero actualizar hasta que no esté prácticamente convencida de que los capítulos son inamovibles. Esta última parte se ha extendido más de lo normal simplemente porque fui creándola capítulo por capítulo en vez de crear una estructura en la que cerrar lo que quedaba por contar... no quiero volver a cometer ese error, ten en cuenta que al final podrán rondar los 70 capítulos ¡70 CAPÍTULOS! Se me ha ido la pinza y lo siento, porque al final uno se cansa de leer, aunque yo deba terminar de contarla y sean cuatro lo que terminen leyéndola. Te agradezco de todo corazón el cariño, si no fuese por él, quizás no estaría poniendo de nuevo mi empeño en escribir... ten en cuenta que yo sí sé lo que va a pasar, así que para mí no tiene tanta emoción pero sí mucho trabajo. Un beso enorme y de nuevo, gracias.

**Shadim-Samtrom:** Así que no has llorado ¿Eh? pues con lo dramática que soy a veces no creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de derramar alguna que otra lagrimita... No te puedes hacer un idea de lo increíblemente maravilloso que es para mí hacerte sentir con lo que escribo. Gracias por estar ahí. Besucos. P.D.: ¿Yo? ¿matar a alguien? ¡Jejeje!

**anatripotter:** Te agradezco enormemente que me sigas desde hace tanto tiempo y más cuando vuelvo tas una gran ausencia. Te diré un secreto, la vida no es lo mismo cuando no escribo, sin embargo, escribir me da tal vértigo y respeto que he de superarme a cada momento, con cada palabra. La última noche tiene que se acabada, aun siendo tan extensa. Lo planteé mal pero intento subsanar el problema por eso no quiero actualizar más allá de capítulo 52 hasta no haber redondeado el final, ya es demasiado extensa. No puedo evitarlo, me gusta tanto imaginar a Harry que me dejo llevar. Pero todo tiene un fin y a por él voy. Un beso y sincero abrazo. P.d.: Yo también te leo y me encantas


	22. Del odio a la tristeza

22. Del odio a la tristeza

Harry se sentía como un león enjaulado. De ganas se empotraría contra las paredes para aliviar su furia. El tiempo pasaba y a cada minuto era peor. Oía de lejos las voces de sus compañeros llegando al Gran Comedor. Ya no le importaba la selección, ni cuántos nuevos alumnos entrarían en Gryffindor, ni perderse su último comienzo de curso y mucho menos ver a sus amigos de siempre ¿Cómo podía presentarse delante de ellos sin que notaran su estado? Tic-tac, tic-tac. El maldito tiempo pasaba y él no conseguía calmarse. Miles de veces preferiría sentir dolor físico que no ese fuego que le consumía por dentro. Miraba sus manos temblar exageradamente y oía los gritos de su odio en la cabeza, diciéndole que se calmarían después de estrangular a Malfoy. Sí, desea matarlo, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Esa era la verdad, la única verdad. No sería suficiente con arrancarle el más mínimo indicio que indicara que había tocado a Ginny. No bastaría con quemar sus ojos para borrar, por siempre, el deleite de verla tendida para él. Ni arrancarle la piel a tiras hasta que no recordara que la acarició algún día. No bastaría con aplastarle la nariz y hundirla en lo más profundo de su sesera, para que él olvidara el olor a flores que de ella siempre emana. Así que tendría que matarlo, tarde o temprano, tendría que acabar de una vez por todas con su asquerosa vida ¿Egoísta? Sí, era egoísmo lo que sentía pero lo que había hecho ese malnacido lo iba a pagar... con la muerte.

- Eso te convertiría en un asesino y a mí en una desgraciada – La voz de Ginny silenció al odio de Harry

- ¡Gin! Daría cuanto poseo porque sólo hubiese sido una pesadilla – De repente, Harry se vio paralizado, se sentía sucio, indigno por no haberla protegido y ni siquiera pudo mirarla a los ojos

- Sólo fue una pesadilla – Se acercaba a él despacio, con ese caminar pequeño y elegante de bailarina. Se acercaba sonriente, aunque sin poder esconder su tristeza – Déjame abrazarte, déjame sentir que no te estoy perdiendo

- Gin, no me pidas que perdone esto, que me quede al margen – Harry quería llorar, derrumbarse en los brazos de la chica que le hacía sentir en paz pero el odio es un sentimiento fuerte que se agarra al orgullo y al rencor, formando un cañón cargado preparado para disparar

- Ven a mí – Alzó sus brazos. Sólo unos pasos y le tendría a salvo, pensaba – Ven conmigo. Con un abrazo bastará para ganar a todo lo malo que quiere alejarnos. Ven

Cerró los ojos. Ahora respiraba el aire que ella creaba. Una atmósfera cargada de amor, de ternura, de flores ¿Cómo es que Ginny podía mantenerse entera? ¿Es que no era consciente que Malfoy estuvo a punto de violarla? Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, cuestiones que vociferaba su ira, no su corazón ¡Qué lucha más absurda! Hacía un instante deseaba aplacar ese fuego con dolor y ahora que podía hacerlo con bienestar, era incapaz de dar un solo paso.

- Harry, se ganan muchas más vidas permitiendo a Malfoy seguir con la suya. Entiéndelo, le tendrán vigilado a cada instante. Sus errores nos serán de ayuda para avanzar en la lucha contra Voldemort – Ginny permanecía en pie, quieta, con los brazos tendidos y el alma destrozada. Luchaba por no mostrar aún sus lágrimas. Luego le diría la decisión que habían tomado, luego, porque en ese instante, lo único que quería, era que él la abrazara, sólo una vez más. Cerrar los ojos e imaginar en sus brazos que estaban lejos de allí, que no había peligro, que nada les separaría nunca y que él siempre la querría, al igual que ella le amaría de por vida – Ven conmigo

Y ya no hubo resistencia, ni distancia, ni tiempo, ni espacio. Sólo dos mitades reunidas de nuevo, formando un todo. La oscuridad se convirtió en luz sin sombras, ni rencores. Los segundos que pasaban abrazados, estaban llenos de amor, un amor sin futuro, ni pasado, un amor que solamente fija los instantes para olvidarlos. Un ahora continuo, un ahora convertido en siempre. Con un paso atrás se convirtieron de nuevo en mitades rotas bruscamente. Al cruzar sus miradas, Harry pudo ver la tormenta y Ginny el miedo a la tempestad.

- Tú debes permanecer aquí, junto a Ron. Debes estar con Emy y con Sirius. Estudiar y entrenar, porque la última noche se acerca a pasos agigantados. Debes escuchar a Dumbledore y reflexionar. Debes ser fuerte, fuerte por los dos

- ¿Por qué dices todo esto? No... no...

- Da igual que nos separen, estaré contigo – Ginny no pudo más, las lágrimas salían como lluvia de temporal – Igual que dice Sirius: "como mucho, a un paso de ti"

- No pueden hacernos esto – Harry movía la cabeza negando una y otra vez - ¡Qué se lo lleven a él!

- No es por Malfoy, Harry – Ginny se limpiaba de forma incontrolada las lágrimas que corrían por su cara. Lo hacía con la manga o con las manos. Ya poco quedaba de la Ginny madura, ahora parecía una chiquilla asustada y sola – Descubrí hace mucho el primer objetivo de Voldemort a la vez que él. Debo marcharme, Harry, Hermione viene conmigo. Nuestros caminos se separan aquí pero siempre irán juntos... a sólo un paso

- Cuando todo empezaba a ir bien, cuando estábamos de nuevo los seis – Harry volvió a abrazarla. Hundió su cara en el fuego sedoso de Ginny, aspirando su olor de nuevo – No es justo, no podré sin ti

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados durante un buen rato. Se besaban y se acariciaban sin cesar, a sabiendas que serían de los últimos.

- Chicos – Sirius les contempla desde el umbral de la puerta. Odiaba ser él quien lo dijese pero no quedaba otro remedio - Ha llegado la hora

- ¿YA? ¿TAN PRONTO? – Preguntó Harry temeroso

- Es lo mejor. Nos marchamos en el tren – La voz de Ginny sonó suave, intentando calmar el temperamento que afloraría de un momento a otro

- Quiero ir a la estación

- No deberías... – Sirius no puede terminar la frase

- ¡QUIERO IR A LA ESTACIÓN! – Los ojos verdes de Harry oscurecían a la vez que brillaban más que nunca. No podía llorar, las lágrimas se le quedaban quietas temiendo salir, si lo hacían, darían por hecho que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad

Salieron del aula y llegaron hasta el vestíbulo en silencio. Harry aferraba la mano de Ginny entre la suya, no quería soltarla por nada del mundo. Al parecer no eran los únicos que acompañarían a las chicas. Ron está allí con los ojos rojos y la cara desencajada. Hermione aún estaba peor que él. Arabella y Remus los escoltan, ambos manteniendo un semblante serio. Harry no pudo ver la cara de Emy, estaba apoyada en una esquina, con el rostro en penumbra, pero sabía perfectamente que sentía la misma rabia e impotencia que él. El murmullo de cientos de chicos traspasaba el portón cerrado del Gran Salón ¿Cómo podían reír, comer, hablar? ¿Cómo podían hacerlo cuando para él el colegio se estaba derrumbando piedra a piedra?

Nadie dijo nada. Salieron del vestíbulo, montaron en un gran carruaje los ocho y llegaron a la estación sin mediar una sola palabra. Remus y Sirius cargaron los baúles en un vagón. Harry seguía aferrado a la mano de Ginny, seguía aferrado a sus ojos, sin poder quitar su mirada de la de ella hasta que Arabella abrazó a Hermione, mientras que le rogaba que se cuidara mucho. Remus y Sirius hicieron lo mismo. Luego Hermione se acercó a Emy. Ella estaba apoyada en la pared, con la mirada fija en el suelo y los brazos colgando como si no pertenecieran a su cuerpo o le pesaran toneladas. La joven chica le dijo algo que nadie oyó y vieron a Emy negar con la cabeza. Hermione se dejó caer sobre su pecho y Emy la atrapó con los brazos, luego la cogía la cara con sus manos y le besaba en la frente y en las mejillas muchas veces hasta que Hermione salió corriendo y se metió en el vagón. Ron entró detrás de ella.

- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, no puedo creer que tenga que marcharme de aquí, alejarme de vosotros – Hermione lloraba derrumbada en el asiento. Sintió con le aferraban las piernas y levantó la mirada. Allí estaba Ron, como jamás le había visto, total y absolutamente hundido, tirado en el suelo, agarrándole las piernas y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas - ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora, Mione? Dímelo, porque no sé qué hacer

- ¡Ron!

- No recuerdo mi vida sin que tú no estés en ella

- Seguiré estando pero de otra forma – Hermione acariciaba aquel pelo rojo que le había vuelto loca, de una u otra manera, durante aquellos últimos años – Busca una buena chica, una con buen carácter, que no le guste discutir y que beba los vientos por ti, las hay a cientos en este colegio. Que te diga lo genial que eres y lo grande que vas a ser, que te diga, una y mil veces, lo que todos vemos en ti menos tú, un chico extraordinario en todos los sentidos

- No quiero a ninguna, yo sólo te quiero a ti

- Quizás algún día podamos volver a estar juntos... quizás algún día

Mientras, en la estación, Arabella y Remus se despedían de Ginny. A Harry no le había quedado más remedio que soltarla y juraría que, nada más hacerlo, alguna de sus piernas no le respondía bien, porque estaba mareado y sentía que de un momento a otro perdería el equilibrio. Sirius abrazó a Ginny como si ella fuese su hija, se le veía tremendamente triste y no hacía más que acariciarle el pelo y darle consejos de todo tipo para su protección. Harry estuvo a punto de caer cuando vio a las dos mujeres de su vida despedirse, menos mal que Sirius le agarró por los hombros, porque sino, hubiese ido al suelo. Las dos lloraban sin consuelo y Harry comenzó a temer que jamás volvería a ver a su Gin.

- Te quiero tanto ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- Claro que lo sé, Emy, claro que lo sé. Yo también te quiero, Emy, te quiero mucho

- Entra, porque sino, no permitiré que te vayas

- Cuida de Harry y de Ron por mí – Ginny y Emy se abrazaron llorando y faltándoles el aire - Adiós

Ginny entró en el tren sin mirar atrás. Luego llegó al vagón, ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, le agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta, dejando a Hermione encogida y temblando en el asiento.

- Ron, escúchame ¿Me oyes? – Ginny vio como él asentía – Tienes que ser fuerte, entrenar mucho y cuidar a Harry por mí

- ¿Cuidarás tú a Hermione por mí?

- No lo dudes, hermano, no lo dudes – Se abrazaron fuerte y Ron le dio un beso en la frente – Diles a papá y a mamá que les quiero mucho, díselo a todos

- Lo haré

- Te echaré de menos, Ronnie, no sabes cuánto te quiero... mi hermano... mi amigo

- Te quiero mucho, Ginny, cuídate por favor, no podría soportar perderte... a ninguna de las dos

Harry había entrado en el tren. Se acercó a Hermione y se sentó a su lado. Ambos estaban muy mal pero él sentía que debía de darle ánimos.

- Nos comportamos como si nunca nos fuésemos a volver a ver... y yo sé que no es así

- ¿De verdad lo crees, Harry? - Preguntó ilusionada Hermione mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro

- ¡Ey! Tú y yo hemos pasado miles de cosas juntos, eres más que una amiga, eres mi hermana y por probabilidades, ya no puedo perder a nadie más de mi familia – Harry hizo una mueca divertida, forzada pero sincera

- ¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento así? – Hermione sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas – No dejes que Ron se derrumbe y tampoco lo hagas tú

- No puedo prometerte nada pero sí te digo que lo intentaré

- Cuídate mucho y cuida de él

- Si ocurriese algo manda a Crookshanks con un mensaje, estoy seguro que ese peludo gato es capaz de volar si hace falta

- Lo haré

Se despidieron con un abrazo y Harry salió del compartimento. En el pasillo le esperaba Ginny, envuelta en la más absoluta tristeza. Parecía más pequeña que la primera vez que la vio pero no importaba, porque él se sentía aún más chico que ella.

- Hay tantas cosas que no te he dicho, tantas que no te he dado – Dijo Harry al abrazarla

- Todas las cogí sin permiso, Harry, me llevo más de lo que jamás pude soñar

- Siento tanto no haberme entregado en cuerpo y alma a ti – Harry no podía evitar hablar con el corazón, dejando atrás vergüenzas absurdas

- No me importa ser una ladrona, me llevo lo mejor de ti, me llevo parte de tu corazón

- No, Gin, te le llevas entero y mi alma y mi conciencia... es que no sé si podré respirar sin ti

- Debes hacerlo, debes luchar, porque este egoísmo, que me crece dentro, me pide a gritos exigirte que enfrentes cualquier cosa que impida mi regreso – Ginny se abrazó a él aún más fuerte y luego le besó, como si fuese el último de todos los besos que ella fuese a dar – Te amo, Harry, te he amado siempre y siempre lo haré

- ¡Oh, Ginny! No puedo estar sin ti, te necesito, te amo – Se besaron hasta que el silbido del tren indicó que tan solo quedaba un instante – Me acostumbré a tenerte a mi lado, a que no estuvieras lejos... te juro que a olvidarte, jamás me acostumbraré

Con el segundo silbido del tren, éste comenzó a moverse. Harry oyó como le llamaban Sirius y Remus. Se separó de ella deslizando sus dedos por los delgados brazos de Ginny, hasta llegar a sus manos, hasta no sentir las yemas de los suaves dedos, que con tanta ansia había agarrado momentos antes. Saltó del tren sin perderla de vista, sin quebrar la conexión de sus miradas. Comenzó a andar paralelo al tren pero éste cogía ritmo y le obligó a correr, a correr tras ella. La estaba perdiendo, se la estaban llevando, alejándola de él. Vio su rostro por última vez y juraría leer en sus labios: "te amaré siempre". El andén se acabó y él se quedó allí, de pie, destrozado y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro, inundándolo de una enorme tristeza y vacío.

Ginny veía como Harry se hacía más y más pequeño, mientras la noche y la distancia le comían. Ya no podría contarle qué irónico era que, años atrás, fuese ella quien corriese tras el tren, con la esperanza de volverle a ver a él o alguno de sus hermanos. Sentía que se ponía punto final a una parte de su vida, que aquel círculo se cerraba con la última sátira del destino.

El regreso con los demás le llevó su tiempo. Nadie cometió el error de llamarlo para que se diese prisa en volver. Ellos entendieron que necesitaba un momento a solas, para desahogar sus sentimientos. Al ir caminando hacia allí, comprobó que también habían respetado a Ron, que desde que se marchara el tren permanecía de rodillas, en el suelo del andén, abatido y en silencio, mirando hacia la oscuridad que le había llevado lo que él más quería, Hermione. Harry llegó a él, se tiró en el suelo y se abrazó a su amigo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero la fuerza del abrazo, que ambos dieron, dio a entender todo. Apoyándose el uno en el otro, se levantaron y caminaron hacia el carruaje, en donde se sentaron juntos, en donde volvieron sin decir nada.

Ya en el vestíbulo del castillo, se separaron. Arabella y Remus se fueron al Gran Comedor para informar a Dumbledore y cenar algo, si su contraído estómago se lo permitía. Los dos muchachos, acompañados por Sirius y Emy, se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. No iba a ser fácil pero había que comportarse lo más normal posible delante de sus tres compañeros de cuarto. Frente al cuadro de la Dama gorda, vestida de rosa, que en esos momentos cuchicheaba con otra mujer parecida a ella, se despidieron de Emy y de Sirius con un abrazo y un solo deseo por parte del matrimonio.

- Intentar dormir algo – Sirius sacó dos frascos con un líquido morado en su interior – Se supone que no debéis mostraros abatidos, se supone que ellas han ido a otro colegio este año

- De acuerdo – Dijo Harry como quien está repitiendo continuamente lo mismo

- El plan es delicado y ahora no es momento de contarlo entero. Malfoy sabe que ellas se han ido y piensa que es por haberse descubierto su agresión. Eso es lo único que debéis saber de momento, ya que el rumor se habrá extendido por todo el colegio a estas horas

- ¿Qué? – A Harry se le estaba poniendo la cara amarilla de puro odio - ¿Encima esto lo sabrán todos?

- Será un rumor

- ¡Pero es cierto! – Decía Harry con desesperación

- No debes confirmarlo – Contestó Sirius haciendo señas para que hablara más bajo

- No entiendo nada ¿Se supone que no hay castigo para un acto como ese? ¿Qué clase de seguridad habrá para las chicas, si otros como él no ven que, sucesos de ese calibre, no son penados?

- La versión oficial es que no ha podido probarse, porque Ginny no fue consciente de ello. No obstante, Dumbledore ha puesto medidas de protección en cada pasillo para que estéis totalmente controlados

- El hecho de que de momento os sea útil… – Ron habló por primera vez y lo hizo con un tono que ninguno de los tres le habían oído jamás –…no significa que vaya a escapar de mí, o de Harry, o de cualquier miembro de mi familia. Sólo os digo eso

Y efectivamente, no dijo nada más. Con una significativa mirada a Emy, le pidió que abriera el cuadro para irse a la sala común y de allí a su cama. Harry iba a esbozar una despedida pero tampoco tuvo muchas fuerzas, así que se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, tanto de Sirius como de su tía, a la que vio ensombrecida e impotente.

En el reloj de pared se marcaban las once y media. La sala estaba vacía, el fuego estaba encendido. Todos los enseres permanecían en el mismo lugar de siempre, incluso su sillón favorito, ese en el que Ginny le despertó con un beso, preludio de tantos otros. Nunca sintió su cuerpo tan pesado como cuando subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. No se sentía con fuerzas para nada. Sabía que Ron estaba fatal pero él no se quedaba atrás ¿Esperaría su amigo palabras de consuelo? No podía dárselas, porque no existían para él. Al abrir la puerta le vio tumbado en la cama, con las manos debajo de la nuca y la mirada clavada en el techo. Cerró con cuidado y se fue acercando. Echó un vistazo a sus cosas, su cama con dosel, su ventana, su mesita, su baúl y su escoba bajo la cama. Aquello era lo único que realmente era suyo, aunque todo lo demás lo considerase igual. Sus cosas estaban allí igual que siempre. Faltaban otras que consideraba igual de valiosas. Esas estaban en su particular caja fuerte, su habitación en la torre sur, en el apartamento de Emy y de Sirius. Allí guardaba, en las estanterías, los pocos objetos que su tía le fue dando de sus padres. También reposaba sobre ellas el álbum que Hagrid le regaló, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer mismo. Se sorprendió al comprender que hacía ya tanto tiempo. La caja llena de fotos que Sirius le dio por su decimoquinto cumpleaños, el pensadero, el pequeño estadio de quidditch, los marcos con las fotos de sus padres, de sus amigos y de Ginny.

Miró a Ron pero éste siguió a lo suyo, como si Harry no estuviese allí. De seguro estaba pensando en que esto no estaba ocurriendo, en que despertaría al día siguiente y ellas estarían abajo, esperándoles, como siempre. También estaba convencido de que, ese pensamiento, le llevaría al día en que se conocieron. Sonrió al recordar que vio primero a Ginny antes que a Ron. Ginny. Ginny. Notaba con su corazón se contraía y su estómago daba vueltas. Daría todas sus cosas por tener a Ginny a su lado. Dejó la poción sobre la mesilla, abrió el baúl, sacó su pijama y se fue al baño. La ducha le llamaba poderosamente, quizás le quitase de encima esta pesadez. Dejó que la lluvia corriese por su cuerpo un buen rato. No era lo único que corría, las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara, juntándose con el tibio agua. Aún cerrando los ojos con fuerza, salían desesperadas. Harry sólo quería flotar, como cuando se bañaba en la playa, quería abrir sus brazos y piernas y flotar bajo el sol, en las templadas aguas de su mar. Quería sentirse ligero. Quería que dejase de dolerle. Y por unos momentos, como alrededor de un minuto, sintió que sus pies no tocaban suelo, que sus brazos y piernas flotaban inertes, que no pesaba y que el sol del medio día le calentaba la cara. Pero su pecho no dejó de dolerle y el vacío en el estómago no desapareció. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba tirado en el suelo de la ducha, con la espalda apoyada en el frío azulejo y las piernas flexionadas contra su torso. El agua seguía corriendo por su cuerpo desnudo, recordándole que así estaba, sin ropaje, sin disfraz, desnudo, vacío y solo.

Al regresar al cuarto, los chicos aún no habían llegado, aunque ya se oían voces por las escaleras. Dentro de poco llegarían y seguro que les preguntarían sobre los rumores que decían que Ginny y Hermione se habían ido a otro colegio por una agresión de Malfoy. Malfoy. No, mejor era no pensar en él. Ron seguía en la misma posición, con la misma expresión y sin cambiarse de ropa.

- A mí me ha venido bien una ducha ¿Por qué no pruebas?

- No me siento con ánimo

- Como tú veas

Harry abrió la cama y, por primera vez, se fijó en un bulto bajo la almohada. Se sentó, lo sacó y vio que se trataba del libro que Ginny había traído de España. "El Conde de Montecristo". No le había dado tiempo a leerle. Acomodó su cuerpo dentro de la cama y abrió el libro por la primera página. Había un trozo de pergamino doblado. Nada más cogerle, ya sabía que era de Ginny, olía a ella.

_"Si me dieran a elegir, nos veríamos esta noche en el frondoso bosque en que me soñaste cuando me marché. Pasearíamos cogidos de la mano por el sendero de entre los árboles, caminando hacia el rumor del agua. Nadaríamos juntos en la gran poza del riachuelo, sintiendo en nuestra piel desnuda su refrescante humedad. Si me dieran a elegir, permanecería contigo a cada instante, día y noche, aun a riesgo de resultarte molesta. Si me dieran a elegir, jamás me separaría de ti._

_ Espero que me den la oportunidad de despedirme, porque necesito decirte que te amo, que ni siquiera comprendo como algo tan gran grande puede caber dentro de mí. Guardo la esperanza de que algún día podamos sentirnos libres del peso del resto de mundo. Quizás ese día nos limitemos a sentirnos como dos jóvenes que se quieren. No te asombres de mi seguridad ante tus sentimientos hacía mí, yo sé que me querrás siempre, dará igual si estamos juntos o no, si en un futuro en tu cama duerme una chica mil veces mejor que yo. Sé que me querrás siempre, porque siempre te querré yo a ti._

_ No interrumpas tu vida, Harry, no lo hagas por esta menudencia. No prives a Emy de tu sonrisa y tu cariño, ella lo necesita; ni dejes de guiar a Ron, se acostumbró a ello; no te separes de Sirius, demasiado tiempo estuvo sin tu compañía. Permanece al lado de Dumbledore y aprende de su sabiduría, él se alimenta de tu juventud y de tu fuerza. Estudia, entrena y vence. Mi amor, no te queda más remedio que salvarnos a todos de la cámara de los secretos. Si lo haces, tú y yo podremos de nuevo volar abrazados a donde Fawkes nos lleve._

_Te quiero._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Gin_

_P.D: Espero que muy pronto me cuentes las aventuras del Conde de Montecristo"_

Harry dobló el pergamino, lo metió en el libro y lo encerró en el fondo del cajón de su mesilla. Se acomodó entre las blancas sábanas y secó sus lágrimas. Miró a Ron y vio que ya se había puesto el pijama y que se estaba metiendo en la cama.

- No seré capaz de contestar nada – Dijo Harry con voz cansada a Ron – Cerraré los doseles

- Yo haré lo mismo. Creo que es lo más normal que estoy dispuesto a hacer – Contestó el pelirrojo

Un nuevo año comenzaba, uno en el que ni el castillo, ni sus habitantes, serían los mismos.


	23. Titular de muerte

23. Titular de muerte

- Y yo que llegaba anoche al cuarto deseoso de hablar con Ron y Harry – Dijo Dean mientras sacaba los libros de su baúl

- No queda mucho tiempo – Intervino Neville mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca a la vez que se ponía los pantalones, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y que casi se fuera al suelo – Habrá que despertarlos

- ¿Sabrán lo que dicen que le pasó a Ginny?

- No creo, Dean – Contestó Seamus saliendo del baño en calzoncillos – No estuvieron ayer en la cena

- Quizás no fueron por eso mismo – Exclamó Neville

- Lavander me dijo que llegaron antes que nosotros, cenaron primero y se fueron a una reunión con los cuatro profesores que faltaban - Aseguró Dean

- Espero que sea verdad – Dijo Seamus – Porque Ginny no sólo es asunto de Harry. Ron, como hermano mayor suyo, siempre le ha protegido mucho

- ¿Realmente creéis que fue atacada sexualmente por Malfoy? – Preguntó Neville con miedo – Porque de ser así, no le doy a Malfoy ni un solo día de vida. Dudo mucho que Harry o Ron puedan permanecer sin hacerle nada

- Ginny ya no está en el colegio y Hermione se ha ido con ella ¿qué más pruebas quieres? – Soltó Seamus con tono de evidencia

- Pues yo creo que si fuese cierto, sería Malfoy quien no estaría en el colegio – Rebatió Dean

- No deberíamos hablar de esto aquí ¿y si nos están escuchando? – Murmuró Neville

- ¿Es que no oyes como ronca Ron?

- Lo de anoche fue muy raro, yo llegué sin pizca de sueño y no habían pasado dos minutos, cuando casi no podía con mi vida – Explicó Seamus - ¿Crees que echaron un gas somnífero?

- No creo – Dijo inocentemente Neville – Aunque a mí me pasó lo mismo y he dormido mucho mejor de lo que normalmente lo hago

- ¡No te quedes con nosotros, Neville! – Se rió Seamus – Tú eres capaz de no enterarte si atacan el castillo en medio de la noche

- ¡Claro que me enteraría! – Se quejó el aludido

- Ya se puede pasear Susan Bones en pelotas por tu cama, que como tengas sueño, a ti no te mueve ni un "mobilicorpus" – Seamus no paraba de reír mientras que las orejas de Neville se ponían rojas como tomates

Harry había oído toda la conversación y, por como roncaba Ron, sabía que su mejor amigo también lo había oído. Estaba seguro que hacía tiempo para que se fueran del cuarto, seguro de que aún no quería hablar con nadie. Harry se pensó lo del gas somnífero, no es que lo hubieran echado pero él se había quedado dormido casi al momento de guardar la carta de Ginny, debía de haber sido lo que les dio Sirius. Miró por la rendija del dosel la botella que había dejado en la mesilla y vio que estaba vacía. Ya no le quedaban dudas. Sus tres compañeros se terminaron de vestir y se fueron de la habitación. Dean les había convencido que se marcharan sin despertarlos, que ya tendrían tiempo de hablar con ellos y que aquel no era el mejor momento. Harry se alegró del magistral sentido común que casi siempre caracterizaba a Dean. Nada más oírse cerrarse la puerta, Ron dejó de roncar, salió de la cama y fue directo a las duchas. Harry hizo lo mismo minutos después. A pesar que ambos sabían que estaban en el baño, ninguno dijo nada. Ron salió primero y se vistió en silencio. Ni siquiera le saludó cuando Harry salió, se limitó a terminar de atarse los zapatos y a esperarle.

La suerte les sorprendió al no encontrarse a nadie en la sala, tampoco era tan tarde, aún les quedaban quince minutos para desayunar e ir al aula que les tocara. Nadie en las escaleras ni en los pasillos, ni siquiera en el vestíbulo. Se miraron sin decir nada. Venía la prueba de fuego, traspasar los portones abiertos del Gran Comedor. Ninguno de los dos daba un paso adelante, ninguno quería ir a clase, ninguno quería encontrarse con nadie pero las órdenes eran claras, tenían que comportase lo más normales posible ¿Cómo hacerlo si Malfoy estaba allí? ¿Cómo aguantar no darle de puñetazos hasta verle desangrarse? Esas preguntas pasaban por la mente de ambos. Estaban pensando en ello, cuando un chico y una chica de primer curso, con el uniforme de Gryffindor, salieron por la puerta escoltados por al menos seis niños y niñas más. Al verlos, el muchacho se adelantó, les miró a los ojos y les habló.

- Soy Daniel Gutt, podéis llamarme Dan – No sonrió, ni adelantó su mano para estrechársela a ninguno de los dos – Ella es mi hermana Emma. Nuestros padres murieron en la batalla de La Madriguera. Quiero que sepáis que os apoyo en todos los sentidos y que podéis contar conmigo para acabar con el malnacido de Voldemort. Ahora tenemos que irnos a clase pero nos veremos en la sala común. Adiós

Con las mismas se marchó, caminando a la par que su hermana y seguido de los otros chavales. A Harry casi se le caen los libros de las manos. No se habían vuelto a acordar que vería a compañeros que perdieron familiares aquella horrible noche. Ahora sí que no podía dar ni un solo paso. Estaba paralizado, abatido, perdido y por la cara con la que le miraba Ron, su amigo no estaba mucho mejor. Luego todo pasó rápido. McGonagall salió y les dio un horario a cada uno. Les hablaba deprisa y se la veía nerviosa y triste. Les ordenó que entraran en el salón, que desayunaran y que fueran a su clase lo antes posible, que por ese día les dejaba entrar tarde.

En la mesa de profesores estaban Emy, Sirius y Bella, también estaban Dumbledore y Hagrid. Les miraron con tristeza, todos menos Emy, que parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a desencajar, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto infinito y su expresión iba desde el asco hasta el desprecio. Se sentaron al final de la mesa, lo más alejado de ellos y dando la espalda al resto de las mesas. Sólo habían visto algún que otro bulto pero ninguna cara. En la mesa de Gryffindor no quedaba nadie. De nuevo la suerte estaba con ellos. Sabían que por más que miraran el zumo, si no se acercaban la copa a la boca, no se iría de allí. Fue Bella la que se acercó a ellos y les murmuró que se lo tomaran junto con una taza humeante, que traía para cada uno, de algo que no supieron identificar. Les indicó que les daría algo de ánimo y que les haría soportar mejor el día. Ellos sólo asintieron con la cabeza. Al ir a clase de Transformaciones, parecía que ya les había hecho efecto.

- Esto no será lo mismo sin ellas – Dijo Ron

- Esto será una mierda sin ellas – Confirmó Harry, luego llamó a la puerta y McGonagall les hizo pasar

Séptimo curso traía un discurso aún peor que el que habían tenido que oír en quinto. Presión por todas partes y trabajo, mucho trabajo. Ellos apenas escuchaban lo que su jefa de casa les decía, además estaban seguros que volvería a repetirlo, a lo largo del año, un montón de veces más y que tendrían que oírselo a todos los profesores, así que se evadieron de allí metiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Eso hizo que apenas pudieran darse cuenta de las miradas que por parte de sus compañeros, tanto de Gryffindor como de Hufflepuff, les lanzaban cada dos por tres. Al salir de clase tuvieron que poner más de su parte. Neville se limitó a decirles lo que ellos ya se habían dicho antes de entrar, que no sería lo mismo sin ellas. Dean y Seamus no se atrevieron a ser ellos quienes les hablasen de la agresión, ni tampoco de la batalla, así que se limitaron a contarles el verano que habían pasado y hacer algunas bromas sobre los niños que entraban ese año en Hogwarts pero Harry y Ron no prestaban atención. La siguiente clase era Historia de la magia, con la profesora McManaman, la cual repitió un discurso parecido, con un toque de ternura propio de ella y sin tanto pesimismo. Harry y Ron comprobaron que las clases cambiaban a infinitamente mejor con ella que con sus dos anteriores profesores pero tampoco es que estuvieran muy atentos.

Mientras comían, de nuevo de espaldas al resto de las mesas, repasaron el horario que aún no habían visto. Fue una grata sorpresa ver que ese año no compartían ni una sola clase con Slytherin, aunque en el fondo, Ron y Harry, sabían que era para salvarle el pellejo al despreciable de Malfoy. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavander y Parvati habían creado una barrera, casi infranqueable, en torno a ellos, todo para impedir que cualquier cotilla imbécil se aproximara para preguntarles si era cierta la agresión. Tanto el uno como el otro, lo agradecieron en silencio, como también agradecieron que continuamente les estuvieran entreteniendo con algo divertido, chistes, anécdotas o cualquier conversación sin demasiada importancia. Sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que contestar a alguien o enfrentarse con Malfoy pero aún no se sentían con fuerzas como para no medir sus contestaciones o sus poderes.

- Y oí a McGonagall decir que no había visto descaro igual en todos los años que llevaba en el castillo – Dijo Parvati entre risas – No hay duda que le echó morro al asunto

- Incluso el sombrero frunció sus arrugas más de la cuenta ¡Mira que decirle eso! – A Lavander también le hacía mucha gracia

- Pues qué ocurrió - Preguntó Harry tras picarle la curiosidad

- ¿Ves a aquel chico de primer curso, el más alto de todos? – Le indicó Neville, que estaba sentado al lado de Harry – Cuando fue llamado para que el sombrero le seleccionara, dijo en voz alta: "yo estaré en Gryffindor". A todo el mundo le entró la risa, incluso a Dumbledore

- A McGonagall se le quedó una cara... – Intervino Dean

- Pero no quedó hay el tema – Siguió contando Seamus – Cuando se quitó el sombrero, que no tardó ni un segundo en gritar Gryffindor, se le quedó mirando y le dijo: " y mi hermana también"

- Su hermana es aquella chica rechoncha y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida – Agregó Parvati

- Como es natural, nos pusimos a aplaudirle para darle la bienvenida pero él no se movió más que dos pasos y esperó a que el sombrero dictaminara a su hermana, la siguiente en ponérselo – Dijo Neville con tono de haber sido él quien debió de contar toda la historia, ya que era quien la había comenzado – Con ella estuvo más tiempo pero terminó por mandarla a Gryffindor y entonces a él se le puso la sonrisa en la boca, comenzó a aplaudir y juntos se sentaron en la mesa

- Se le ve muy decidido – Dijo Harry mirándolo y recordando lo que le había dicho al verle por primera vez

- Ni que lo digas, yo en mi selección estaba muerto de miedo – Contestó Neville

- Ya le bajará los humos Snape – Dijo riéndose Seamus

- Dicen que está enamorado de...

Harry dejó de prestar atención, desvió la vista hacia Ron y se dio cuenta, por su cara, que no había escuchado nada de la conversación anterior. Sabía que su amigo no dejaba de pensar en Hermione y no podía reprochárselo, el comienzo del curso sin ellas estaba siendo desolador. Si alguno de los dos se planteó, a lo largo de la mañana, que las cosas no podían ir peor, se equivocaron. Harry veía a los profesores murmurar continuamente entre ellos, no disimulaban su preocupación y Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus no hacían más que hablar sin probar bocado. El director y su tío le pillaron mirando, se dijeron algo y Sirius se levantó.

Los postres estaban ya en la mesa cuando llegaron las lechuzas invadiendo el Gran Comedor. Alzó la vista para verlas entrar pero luego la bajó para ver como Sirius avanzaba por el pasillo en dirección hacia él. Seguro que le daría instrucciones para que después de las clases pasaran por el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Harry - Dijo Ron hablando por primera vez durante la comida - ¿Enviaste la suscripción?

- No – Contestó Harry mirándolo extrañado

- Pues tenemos periódico. Ya lo pago yo

A partir de ahí, las cosas para Harry pasaron a cámara lenta. Ron desenroscó el periódico a la vez que la portada principal se descubría ante ellos y ya no pudo oír a nadie en la sala. Todo se quedó vacío para Harry, sólo las letras del titular grabadas en su mirada junto a tres fotografías: un vagón destrozado y las fotos de Ginny y de Hermione. "Un ataque al expreso de Hogwarts se lleva la vida de dos jóvenes alumnas".

No, no, no, aquello era imposible, no era real, no podía ser cierto. Sin embargo, sus oídos volvieron a funcionar escuchando gritos de personas, llantos, insultos, exclamaciones de asombro, todo junto formando un caos. Los profesores pedían calma, intentando sosegar a varias chicas que gritaban histéricas. Harry se dio cuenta que eran Lavander y Parvati. Sintió como alguien le agarraba del hombro pero acto seguido le soltaba. Ron se había puesto en pie, había sacado su varita y comenzaba a gritar a Malfoy: "te mataré, hijo de puta, acabaré contigo, mortífago de mierda". Sin embargo, Harry no podía hacer nada, se había quedado paralizado por un dolor intenso en el pecho, que cada vez le oprimía más y más. Ya había sentido aquel dolor, la tortura de que le vaciaban por dentro, de que todo se rompía en su interior, de que su corazón no era capaz de latir por estar destruido. Ya había sentido todo aquello pero su mente le negaba que fuese cierto, ella no podía estar muerta, porque de ser así, él no estaría vivo.

Sirius le quitó la varita a Ron, lo rodeó con sus brazos aprisionándolo y se lo llevó con gran dificultad de la sala, mientras el pelirrojo seguía amenazando a Malfoy. Para entonces, Remus ya se les había unido y el resto de los profesores andaban desperdigados por el comedor intentando cubrir un posible altercado. Snape permanecía al lado de Malfoy, al que las heridas en la cara le delataban ante los rumores. Emy había llegado hasta su sobrino, le había quitado la varita sin el más mínimo impedimento por parte de él, le levantaba de la mesa guiándolo por los hombros y se lo llevaba de allí. Harry estaba a punto de desmayarse, sentía que no le llegaba aire a los pulmones, respiraba con muchísima dificultad, así que Emy le puso las manos en el pecho y dijo algo en voz baja. Sintió como una ventana se abría, como entraba luz dentro de él, sin embargo aún estaba aturdido y caminaba con dificultad.

Ron se había calmado, iba delante con Sirius y parecía que su furia se había convertido en llanto. Les estaban llevando al despacho del director. La contraseña de limones como siempre, la subida por la gárgola y de nuevo allí. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvieron y ni siquiera se habían cumplido veinticuatro horas. Les sentaron en dos sillas y comenzaron a hablarles pero al ver que seguían aturdidos, Emy decidió ir a por un bálsamo a la enfermería. Al volver se topó con Dumbledore en la puerta y entraron juntos al despacho. Ron y Harry se tomaron otra taza humeante del mismo mejunje, que sabía a puré de verduras, y permanecieron callados.

- Esto no estaba planeado así – Comenzó diciendo Dumbledore con tono muy serio – Se suponía que la noticia aparecería mañana en El Profeta y no hoy. Hubiese preferido jugarme la estrategia, permitiendo que actuarais, que daros semejante disgusto

- Ellas están sanas y salvas, todo ha sido un montaje – Aseguró Sirius – Os dije ayer que os contaría en qué consistía el plan pero no ha dado tiempo. Siento mucho el susto que os habéis llevado

- ¿Lo decís en serio? – Preguntó Ron con la voz entrecortada

- Por supuesto, cariño – Contestó Emy – Sabemos que lo estáis pasando mal, no íbamos a permitir que os enteraseis de este modo

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Mis padres! – Exclamó aterrado Ron

- Ellos lo saben desde anoche, tuvimos una reunión con tus padres aquí – Aclaró Dumbledore

- No entiendo nada ¿Por qué las habéis alejado de aquí? ¿Por qué todo este montaje? – A pesar de no poder pensar con claridad, Harry pronunció en voz alta lo que llevaba varias horas pensado

- Lucius Malfoy cometió el error de ser demasiado autoritario con su hijo – Mientras Dumbledore hablaba, Harry se fijaba en sus expresiones, nada tranquilas como era lo habitual. Se le notaba muy molesto y airado, seguramente por no cumplirse el plan como él lo tenía premeditado – Sirius llevaba la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre y tenía orden de vigilar de cerca la entrada de ciertas personas, entre ellas Malfoy. Así que pudo oír con claridad como Malfoy padre le decía a su hijo que sólo le daba una semana para capturar a Ginny y entregársela a él para su Señor. Por otro lado, nosotros teníamos informaciones que confirmaban un detalle vivido por ti hace tiempo. No sé si recordarás que Peter Pettigrew le dijo a Emy que tú no eras su principal objetivo, que había otro antes. Eso nos puso en marcha para averiguar qué o quién te había desbancado de semejante puesto

- ¿Está tratando de decirme que Ginny es su principal objetivo? Eso no tiene sentido ¿Qué puede tener ella que quiera Voldemort? – Le preguntó Harry extrañado a Dumbledore

- No es lo que tiene, es lo que es – Contestó Emy – La abuela me lo insinuó durante los dos últimos días en España. Ginny nunca se ponía bajo la lámpara, siempre evitaba salir por la puerta principal. Yo no quise creerlo pero el día en que nos marchamos, lo vi con mis propios ojos, la lámpara reaccionó ante Ginny, la identificó

- Porque es La Guardiana de Hufflepuff – Intervino Ron

- Y la elegida para conocer los secretos del tiempo y el espacio

Se hizo el silencio. Las palabras finales de Emy le dieron un completo giro a los pensamientos de Harry y de Ron. No se la llevaban por temor a un nuevo ataque de Malfoy, se la llevaban por ser la única esperanza de Voldemort para controlar el mundo mágico. Harry comprendió, al fin, que matando a Ginny tendría que buscar a otra persona que pudiese leer el libro y descifrar sus claves, por no hablar de hallar las puertas de entrada. No obstante, eso sonaba menos apetecible para Voldemort que el hecho de que ella misma le pudiese descubrir las claves del libro.

- Puedo llegar a comprender que debían hacer desaparecer a mi hermana pero a Hermione ¿Por qué?

- Esa respuesta casi no puedo contestártela. Cuando le dijimos a Ginny lo que pasaba – Explicó Dumbledore – Hermione asumió que ella se iba también, las dos lo dieron por supuesto, sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a planteárselo. Sólo comentaron su partida como parte de la resolución de sus misiones. De hecho, y sé que esto no os gustará en absoluto, nadie de aquí sabe dónde están

- ¿Entonces cómo estáis tan seguros que no han sido asesinadas? – Preguntó Ron asustado

- Preparamos un montaje. Dejamos, deliberadamente, que Malfoy tuviese acceso para enviar una lechuza a su padre. Tú sabes, Ronald, que él estaba al corriente de que ellas se marchaban en el tren y que estuvo presente cuando Emy habló conmigo sobre el temor que le rondaba de que Wilcox fuese tras ellas, por habernos contado que le vieron esa misma mañana en Hogsmeade

- ¡Así que fue por eso! Ya decía yo que no entendía nada – Asimiló Ron, recordando lo que pasó después de que interrogaran a Malfoy

- ¿Por qué Ginny? Ella no es en verdad una Hufflepuff, es una Gryffindor – Se quejó Harry

- Al igual que tú elegiste la casa donde estás, ella hizo lo mismo – Contestó Emy – Si Ginny no tiene todas las cualidades para ser una Hufflepuff de pies a cabeza, que me parta un rayo en estos instantes

- La familia Weasley se remonta muchos años atrás ¿No es cierto, Ronald?

- Sí, profesor

- Bien podría ser descendiente de Helga – Observó Dumbledore

- Yo sé que lo es. No pertenece a la rama de Herederos pero sí es una descendiente, hay muchos chicos en el colegio que lo son de alguno de los Fundadores – Aclaró Emy

- Pero, como habéis dicho, hay otras muchas chicas que podrían tener el don de leer el libro ¿Por qué Ginny?

- Eso no lo sé, Harry

- ¿Es por ser la Guardiana?

- Te digo que no lo sé, cariño

- ¿Y si la encuentra Voldemort? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no va a poder vivir tranquila la gente a la que quiero? – El carácter de Harry estaba a punto a aflorar y perder los nervios

- No digas eso, Harry – Dijo su tía con el alma encogido

- ¡Cuánto mejor sería que me encerarais solo, en un cuarto, hasta la hora en que nos matemos el uno al otro!

- ¡Harry! – Riñó Sirius – Calla la boca si no tienes nada mejor que decir que una estupidez

- ¡Es verdad! Debería quedarme callado y solo, así sería más fácil para todos – Dijo alzando la voz y mostrando su desesperanza

- Me temo, amigo mío, que no permitiré que a ti y a mí nos separen – La voz de Ron sonaba extrañamente tranquila – Si ellas sabían que debían marcharse ¿Quiénes somos, tú y yo, para detenerlas? – Soltó una especia de carcajada sorda - Al fin y al cabo, ellas casi siempre tienen razón

- ¡Jajaja! – Harry se vi sorprendido por el comentario de su mejor amigo y no pudo remediar soltar una carcajada, mezcla de conformidad y añoranza – Y sino, creen tenerla. Gracias

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Ron a los adultos

- Pues subiréis en un rato a vuestro cuarto, cuando estén todos en clase, cogeréis algo de ropa y nos vamos los cuatro a Londres – Contestó Sirius

- Lo lógico es que vayamos al entierro – Aclaró Emy

- ¿Y qué cuerpos van a enterrar? – Preguntó de nuevo Ron

- En apariencia enterraran a Hermione en el panteón familiar, Winky está asumiendo su papel con una poción multijugos especial – Explicó Sirius – Aunque he de decir que no va a ser un entierro, sino una incineración, no nos interesa que abran el ataúd y no encuentren nada

- Sé que esto es demasiado surrealista para que reaccionéis debidamente – Dijo Dumbledore con comprensión en la voz – Pero he de pediros que mantengáis un papel de desolación, mezclado con rabia e inconformismo

- No se preocupe profesor, nos saldrá solo – Dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo - ¿A Ginny la llevaran a La Madriguera?

- Sí, Ronald – Afirmó el director – Tu madre ha pensado que sus supuestas cenizas deben descansar en el mausoleo de la estirpe Weasley, en el cementerio de Ottery Saint Catchpole

- Dobby es quien se hace pasar por Ginny – Añadió Emy – Hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal en este montaje pero tenemos que mantener la esperanza de que todo vaya bien. Por mi parte tomaré medidas para que Tom crea que no hemos sido nosotros. Ya le dije que no tocara ni a uno de mis chicos, sino quería ver mi furia. Ahora tendrá que verla para asegurarse de que no hemos sido nosotros, aunque eso ya le dé igual, está furioso. De buena te libraste anoche, Harry

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- La poción que os dio Sirius es muy fuerte y os hizo dormir muy profundamente y sin soñar. Anoche Tom se enteró del ataque antes que verlo en los periódicos. Seguramente fue al llegar después del incidente para atacar ellos. Se puso hecho una fiera y me dio la noche. Me temo que seguimos conectados por la cicatriz, cariño. La verdad es que no me extraña que estuviese rabioso, si aún no ha atrapado a Wilcox y no ha podido secuestrar a Ginny, sus planes con respecto al libro se están viniendo abajo

- ¿Realmente es tan importante ese libro? – Preguntó, casi con inocencia, Ron

- Sí, lo es. Imagina que...

Sonaron dos fuertes golpes en la puerta del despacho y esta se abrió, era la profesora McGonagall que parecía venir de un duelo. Traía el sombreo mal puesto, su vestido ajado y la cara manchada y magullada.

- Señor director, esto es inaudito, ese muchacho se ha vuelto loco, no responde ante nadie – Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio de llegar, seguramente, corriendo

- Minerva, despacio y claro, no te estoy entendiendo

- Es Viktor, señor, ha encerrado a Malfoy en un aula y le está interrogando con maltratos

- ¿Viktor Krum? – Preguntó Dumbledore perplejo ante semejante situación, teniendo en cuenta el carácter pacífico del joven profesor – Pero ¿Qué le ha hecho reaccionar así?

- La muerte de Hermione Granger – Respondió directa la jefa de la casa Gryffindor

Ron palideció. Bajó instintivamente la mirada al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Krum estaba tan furioso que se había saltado todas las normas, había abandonado el sentido común y había secuestrado a Malfoy para que confesara sobre el ataque a Hermione. Krum la amaba hasta ese punto. Krum estaba loco por ella ¿Hasta dónde había llegado? ¿Qué no le había contado Hermione? ¿Sabría ella esos sentimientos? Las respuestas a esas preguntas poco le podían quitar a Ron las ansias de que aquello no estuviese sucediendo, de que no fuese él quien vengase la vida de Hermione. Le había quitado el derecho. Krum no era nadie para reaccionar así, no era nadie para Hermione y él sí. "¡Maldito seas!" se repetía una y mil veces "¡Maldito seas! Ella no te amaba, nunca te amó, fui yo y no tú... fui yo y no tú".

- Ron ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Harry en voz baja

- Él no tiene derecho a pedir cuentas a nadie – Contestó con los dientes apretados para no chillar

- Por supuesto que no lo tiene – Harry sabía a la perfección lo que su amigo le intentaba decir – Le expulsarán por esto

- No me basta, no me dejan enfrentarme con Malfoy y él... ¡ÉL SÍ LO PUEDE HACER! – Ron rompió su silencio para convertirlo en un grito, importándole muy poco que Dumbledore estuviese en medio de una conversación con McGonagall

- Sirius, Emy, es mejor que llevéis a los chicos a su cuarto para recoger lo que necesiten y marcharos de inmediato – Ordenó Dumbledore – Ya hablaremos esta noche en Londres

Ron y Harry se vieron arrastrados por sus tutores hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Tuvieron que pasar por delante de la clase de Aritmancia de sexto curso y por la de Historia de primero, en donde Harry volvió a ver aquel muchacho, decidido y arrogante, que le miraba de forma tan intensa. No es que fuesen buenos actores, es que la situación era de por sí angustiosa como para no tener otra cara. Así que aquellos a quienes vieron, pudieron dar testimonio a otros que, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, estaban hechos polvo por la muerte de sus amigas, hermana y novias, todo junto en las dos jóvenes brujas asesinadas.

Recogieron poca cosa, lo justo para estar presentables en el entierro, luego volvieron a bajar, esta vez sin encontrarse a nadie hasta llegar al vestíbulo de donde salían McGonagall, Snape, Krum, Malfoy y cerrando el desfile, Dumbledore. Llevaba pensando tirarse al cuello de Krum en cuanto le viese, pero Ron se quedó parado al verles salir. Malfoy llevaba un aspecto deplorable, se agarraba el estómago y cojeaba de una pierna, la cara la tenía llena de golpes, le sangraba una ceja, la nariz y la boca. Se veían quemaduras en su ropa, que bien podían haber pasado a la piel y, como colofón de humillaciones, su perfecto cabello rubio se había visto transformado en un desbarajuste de tirones, cortadas y chichones. A Malfoy le habían pegado una soberana paliza y no es que ninguno de los profesores se fuese lamentando por ello.

- Siento decirte esto, Ron, pero me alegro mucho que Malfoy haya dado con la locura de Krum – Dijo Harry con la primera sonrisa sincera de ese día – Yo sólo pude darle dos puñetazos ayer pero mi deseo de que recibiese una paliza se ha visto cumplido, dejándome a mí la oportunidad intacta – Los ojos de Harry brillaban de satisfacción y venganza

- ¡Ah, sí! Se me había olvidado darte las gracias por esos dos puñetazos – Ron miró con desprecio a Malfoy, aunque también lo hizo con Krum cuando pasó a su lado. Por supuesto, no había podido hacerle nada, Sirius le atrapaba con su brazo por si intentaba echársele al cuello

- Me las tendrás que dar en más de una ocasión

- Y tú a mí y tú a mí – Concluyó Ron


	24. De vuelta a Londres

24. De vuelta a Londres

Conducía Sirius, no era lo habitual pero es que Emy no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Al parecer, la noche que le había dado Voldemort con su cabreo, había sido suficientemente dañina como para que Emy no pudiese disfrutar de un paseo al volante. Después de permanecer más de dos horas en silencio, Harry decidió que debía de pedir perdón a su padrino. No aprobaba el comportamiento que tuvo al modificarle la memoria pero entendía las razones. Así que Harry se disculpó por haber sido borde con él pero también aclaró que jamás, y repitió jamás, debía de volver a hacerle semejante jugarreta. Sirius se disculpó una y mil veces y les prometió a ambos ir con la verdad por delante, siempre que pudiese decírsela y no fuese información de alguna misión. Fue así como Harry se enteró del regreso de Sirius a las filas activas del espionaje para Dumbledore y para La Orden. No le hizo mucha gracia pero se cayó, ya que presintió que no había sido una decisión tomada de común acuerdo por ambos.

Ron habló en contadas ocasiones y cuando lo hacía, era como si su voz hubiese cambiado de un día para otro. Ahora sonaba profunda, más adulta, incluso más sentenciosa. Poco quedaba de su voz despreocupada, risueña y natural, esa que quizás tenía por contraste con la de Hermione. Se habían cambiado los papeles y Ron asumió el del chico responsable que nunca había sido. Emy deseó que sólo fuese temporal, le gustaba Ron, le gustaba tal cual era.

Los paisajes pasaban a gran velocidad. Harry sabía que un coche normal saldría despedido hacia el barranco si tomaba, la pasada curva, con la misma velocidad que ellos llevaban. Sabía que los vehículos normales no indicaban paso libre para adelantar y que no pasaban totalmente desapercibidos por algún encantamiento. Harry pensó en toda la gente que desconocía su mundo, pensó en ellos como pobres inconscientes que viven a la sombra de una gran mentira. Cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, cansado de todo. Demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo. Debería estar acostumbrado a ello pero lo cierto era que no lo estaba, que estaba harto. Emy miró hacia atrás y vio a su sobrino sumido en sus pensamientos ¿Qué no daría ella por aliviarle?

- Sirius ¿Podemos parar en algún lugar para estirar un poco las piernas y tomar algo? – Preguntó a su marido en voz baja

- Claro, cariño. Conozco un sitio antes de llegar a Newcastle, a unos veinte minutos de aquí – Le contestó Sirius

- De acuerdo

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo costero y bajaron hasta la playa. Desde allí veían el puerto, lleno de barcas de pescadores. Bajaron del coche y se metieron en un bar. Emy pidió unos refrescos para los cuatro y se fueron a sentar a la terraza de afuera. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes grandes y blancas, que se movían lentas, como queriendo pasar inadvertidas. Detrás de ellas se adivinaba un hermoso cielo azul. Pequeñas olas rompían en la dorada orilla de arena fina. Por la mente de todos pasaba el recuerdo de España.

- Vamos a estar un rato – Habló Emy - ¿Por qué no vais a estirar un poco las piernas por la playa? Desde aquí os podemos ver y no creo que pase nada ¿No os apetece?

Harry y Ron se miraron. Cogieron sus bebidas y se levantaron. A medida que se iban alejando, Sirius pudo observar cuánto habían crecido ambos muchachos. Poco quedaba de aquellos chicos que conoció cuando tenían trece años. Emy también estaba pendiente de ellos, aunque pensando en cómo distraerles el resto de viaje.

- No soporto verlos así

- Ni tan mal que están. Si hubieses visto a Harry cuando... – Sirius enmudeció, no se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a decir – Lo siento

- Lo vi y tampoco lo soportaba – Contestó Emy sin darlo importancia mientras seguía mirando como se alejaban los muchachos – Ron está consumido. No sé qué decirle pero sí sé que necesita que lo saquemos de ese aislamiento

- ¡Cómo no quieras que le ponga a conducir! Cariño, es normal que estén así, peor pensé yo que se iban a tomar todo esto

- Están cansados y hartos. Esto les mina el espíritu, el cual necesitan para luchar, necesitan recuperar la esperanza

- Pues entonces, estoy seguro que bajo tus cuidados la recuperarán. Tú eres la persona más dura que he conocido

- No te creas, yo he salido de todo por él y luego he luchado por él y por ti pero sino hubieseis estado...

- Tú lo has dicho, debemos obligarles a que miren hacia delante, que continúen el camino para llegar a recuperar eso que han perdido, las chicas

- Me temo que ahora sonarían a palabras vanas. Quizás de momento sea mejor ponerlos frente a un volante – Emy sonrió a su marido – No es tan mala idea

- ¿Crees que pienso dejar que conduzca Ron hasta Londres?

- Es más bien una distracción, como un coche de autoescuela. Los dos con pedales y volante ¿Quién sabe? Así quizás se distraiga un poco

- ¿Y que hacemos con Harry? ¿Ponerle un volante atrás?

- De Harry me ocupo yo – Concluyó Emy

Por las caras que traían, se podría asegurar que no habían hablado absolutamente de nada y por su predisposición a contestar qué tal el paseo, se podría hasta jurarlo. Sirius y Emy se miraron, ella puso cara de chica buena y Sirius la mandó a paseo con un gesto. Se adelantó a los demás de camino al coche e hizo unos pequeños arreglos sin que le viesen. Estaban llegando los tres, cuando salió, cogió a Ron por los hombros y le anunció con grandilocuencia:

- Mi muy apreciado caballero. Ha llegado la hora en que se siente en el asiento del copiloto y comience sus clases de manejo de automóviles. En este caso, un coche de gasolina de cinco marchas, con cambio manual y con más caballos de potencia, que una manada de las llanuras de Rohan ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Sí – Dijo Ron abandonando por fin ese tono nostálgico - ¿Crees que alguien que ha echado whisky al refresco, puede conducir?

La cara de Sirius, junto con la de Emy, se convirtió en un poema. En cambio, a Harry le apareció una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Movió la cabeza negando y se metió en el coche acomodándose en el mismo sitio.

- Entiendo que queráis subirme el ánimo y lo agradezco – Explicó Ron aguantándose la sonrisa – Por eso he hecho yo lo mismo... ¡Os he gastado una broma!

- ¡Ah! – Exclamaron aliviados los dos a la vez

- ¿No hay Whisky? – Preguntó Sirius

- No, sólo vuestros ojos salidos de las órbitas – Sonrió Ron

- ¡Este es mi pelirrojo! – Dijo Emy con júbilo a la vez que le daba un achuchón y le revolvía el cabello

Ron se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, escuchó las indicaciones de Sirius y se pusieron en marcha. Emy se sentó atrás con su sobrino, no tardó ni un minuto en juntarse a él y pasarle un brazo por los hombros para que el muchacho se abrazase a ella. Harry la miró con los ojos brillantes. Su lado rebelde le decía que se alejara de sentimentalismos pero no lo hizo, pudo más el bienestar que ella le proporcionaba. Estar abrazado a su tía significaba estar en casa, así que se dejó querer y se acurrucó posando la cabeza en su pecho.

La llegada a Londres supuso una expectación mayor para los dos chicos. Emy y Sirius estaban atentos por si encontraban en el camino algún indicio de mortífagos. Cuando llegaron a las proximidades de la casa, ya en Hyde Park, comenzaron a verles. Emy pensó en encargarse de ellos más tarde. Ambas casas estaban bien protegidas con hechizos y el coche tenía un encantamiento desilusionador, es decir, que se camuflaba en cualquier escenario. Enfilaron la calle Bayswater Road hasta llegar al número 57. Allí giraron y metieron el coche dentro, como cualquier persona normal.

- Hemos llegado chicos – Exclamó Sirius

- ¿Por qué venimos a esta casa? – Preguntó Ron extrañado

- Porque es donde viven tus padres – Contestó Sirius con la mayor de las naturalidades – Se han trasladado ayer definitivamente, tenían que terminar de protegerla. Remus me contó que la mudanza fue más fácil que un "Lumos", sólo tuvieron que atravesar el jardín

- Harry ¿me dijeron mis hermanos que al final compramos la casa?

- Que yo recuerde, no

- Hemos estado con ellos el sábado y no dijeron nada – Ron frunció el ceño – Se van a enterar

- Si no te lo dijeron fue porque no creían oportuno decir donde vivían tus padres delante de tanta gente. Como están los tiempos hoy en día es mejor salvaguardar tu dirección – Explicó Emy – Ahora coger vuestras cosas del maletero. Entra tú primero, Ron, sino tendremos que llamar a la puerta y esperar a que nos abran

Dicho y hecho, el pelirrojo cogió su mochila y subió las escaleras de la residencia colonial. La fachada estaba limpia y restaurada, volvía a ser una hermosa vivienda. Ron estaba seguro que ni Malfoy podría meterse con aquella casa. Giró el pomo de la puerta y sintió un calor extraño en la palma de la mano. Fue un instante, como si el pomo analizase si debía o no dejarle entrar, luego el resbalón cedió y la puerta se abrió dejando ver la entrada. Detrás de Ron entró Harry, luego Emy y, por último, Sirius.

- Ya estamos aquí – Dijo Emy en voz alta

De una puerta batiente salió la señora Weasley. Tenía cara de haber estado llorando toda la noche pero mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal. Ron se dejó abrazar sin ser esquivo, de hecho él también colaboró en el recibimiento de su madre, cerrando sus brazos en torno a ella. Hacía ya varios años que la superaba en altura pero fue en aquel preciso instante, al ver la cabeza de su madre recostada sobre su pecho, que se dio cuenta de lo que él había crecido. Por desgracia, también tomó conciencia de no haber disfrutado de los abrazos de su madre desde que entró en Hogwarts, y todo por absurdas vergüenzas.

Harry también correspondió al cariñoso recibimiento de la señora Weasley, incluso Sirius dejó que le pusiese bien el cuello de la camisa y que le quitase una mancha de la cara mientras que éste le recordaba que él no era un muchacho de diecisiete años pero eso no le importó a ella. Los tres chicos se quedaron de piedra al ver el abrazo entre Molly y Emy. La primera se echó a llorar mientras le daba las gracias por poner a su pequeña fuera de peligro pero lo más curioso es que Emy, por primera vez desde que todo estalló, bajó las defensas e igualó a su amiga en lágrimas mientras que negaba con la cabeza y le decía que ella no tenía ese mérito.

- Poner las maletas en el salón, luego las subiremos – Ordenó Molly secándose las lágrimas – Tenéis que estar cansados, pasemos a la cocina y os pongo un té

- ¿Estás sola en casa? – Preguntó Sirius haciendo lo que le habían pedido

- No. Arthur está arriba en el cuarto, hoy no ha podido ir a trabajar - Molly de nuevo tuvo que contener su llanto, escondiéndolo con la punta del delantal mientras entraba en la cocina, seguida de los demás – Han sido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo ¿sabéis? Percy... Ginny

Harry sintió que se le venía el mundo encima. No había pensado en que los señores Weasley estuvieran al tanto de la agresión. No vio venir a la madre de Ron y abrazarle de nuevo mientras le susurraba un "gracias" entrecortado. Su mejor amigo bajó la cabeza y se disculpó diciendo que subía a ver a su padre. El pelirrojo salió de allí arrastrando los pies.

- ¿Dónde están los chicos? – Volvió a preguntar Sirius

- Los gemelos están cerrando la tienda. Bill ha ido a Gringotts y Charlie está arreglando unos papeles en el Ministerio. Estarán a punto de llegar, saben que la cena es a los ocho y media

- Yo no puedo quedarme, Molly, debo irme al Ministerio enseguida

- De eso nada, cenarás y luego acompañarás a Emy y a Harry a vuestra casa – Molly se dirigió al muchacho – Aunque tú si quieres puedes quedarte en el nuevo cuarto de Ron pero no hay más camas, esta noche se quedan todos a dormir aquí

- ¿Prefieres quedarte, Harry?

Iba a contestar afirmativamente a Sirius, cuando vio la cara de pánico de su tía. No se había dado cuenta que ella no había vuelto a esa casa desde el año pasado y apenas estuvieron allí sólo una noche, en la que no dejó a nadie encender una sola luz. Algo dentro de él le hizo cambiar inmediatamente de parecer.

- No, quiero irme a la casa

- Mejor, no me hace nada de gracia que Emy se quede sola

- Soy mayor para un canguro ¿no crees?

- Llámalo como quieras – Contestó su marido con una sonrisa – Entonces nos tomamos el té luego y dejamos las cosas ahora ¿os parece?

- Vale – Contestaron los dos poniéndose de pie

Cruzaron por el jardín como habían hecho el verano anterior. Estaba vez entraron por la puerta principal, dejando la trampilla para casos de urgencia. Molly le entregó las llaves y se fue de nuevo a casa para terminar la cena, no sin antes decir que estaba encantada de que fuesen vecinos.

Harry podía ver la tensión en la cara de su tía, no había que ser muy listo, ya que le temblaba la mano con la que intentaba abrir la puerta del 22 de Craven Hill Gardens. Sirius se apiadó de ella y tomó las riendas de la misión. Nada más cruzar, Emy dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba en la mano. Su casa estaba desnuda de recuerdos, en las paredes no había ni una sola fotografía o cuadro. Los muebles estaban cambiados de sitio y la casa estaba limpia y ordenada, como si hubiese alguien muy pulcro viviendo en ella.

- La cambiaron cuando vinieron los Weasley a vivir aquí – Dijo Sirius mirando a su mujer

- Nadie puede cambiar esta casa – Emy dio un suspiro, cogió las bolsas y subió por las escaleras hasta los dormitorios. Entró en el que había sido el suyo y lo encontró distinto - ¿Dormiremos aquí?

- Si es lo que quieres…

- De acuerdo

- Harry, tú puedes hacerlo en el cuarto de...

- Sí, lo sé – Se marchó a dejar su mochila y luego regresó. Emy estaba en el mismo sitio en el que le había dejado. Era Sirius quien acomodaba el equipaje en el armario mientras ella se mantenía en pie absorta y descolocada – Quitaron las fotografías y los recuerdos personales para que fuese menos doloroso para Sirius y para mí... aunque en mi caso dio lo mismo

- Creo no me vendrá mal un canguro esta noche – Esa fue la única frase que pudo decir

- Emy, puedo mandar un mensaje al Ministerio, excusando mi presencia esta noche

- No, no, tarde o temprano hay que deshacerse de los fantasmas del pasado – Emy suspiró - Hoy es un día tan válido como cualquier otro. Además, tengo a Harry

- Eso es, me tiene a mí ¿Quién mejor que yo para darle ánimo? Soy la alegría personificada – Ambos sonrieron a medias

- Definitivamente me quedo – Exclamó Sirius ante el comentario de su ahijado y ahora sobrino

- ¡Qué no! – Insistió Harry – Tú ve tranquilo a la misión y luego nos cuentas

- No se te acaba la curiosidad ni en los malos momentos – Sirius le hizo un guiño y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda – Ya lo he colocado todo ¿Vamos a casa de los Weasley? Si he de marchar, no puedo demorarme

Harry no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su tía con trece años, entrando por la puerta de la casa, corriendo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, después de salvar a Lily del secuestro de Voldemort. Estaba seguro que ella lo recordaba también, porque miró la habitación de sus padres con una pena tremenda.

Le abrió la puerta Ron. Los mayores les mandaron visitar la nueva casa por su cuenta y así lo hicieron. Cuando llegaron a la nueva habitación de su amigo, Harry no aguantó más y le preguntó a Ron qué le pasaba, ya que su cara había empeorado considerablemente desde que llegaron. Ron se sentó encima de su cama y agachó la cabeza hasta perder la cara entre las manos.

- Venga, Ron, ellas no están muertas. Sé que esto es un palo pero volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo

- No es eso... bueno, sí, hasta ahora... pero no es eso

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- No había recordado lo que Ginny significa para mi padre – Ron levantó la cara y dejó que Harry viera sus ojos empañados – Lo olvidé durante muchos años, supongo que lo hice a la vez que asumí el papel de hermano protector, el cual ha sido un rotundo fracaso. Primero la cámara y ahora el intento de...

- No, Ron, no te permito que adoptes esta aptitud. Si te oye tu hermana, te da un puñetazo y con razón ¡Has sido un hermano genial con ella! ¡Eres un hermano genial para ella!

- Fuiste tú quien la salvó, tú y no yo – Ron dejó que sus mejillas se empaparan – La dejé desprotegida, indefensa, sabía que él le había tirado los tejos y no hice nada... nada. Ahora entiendo lo que sintió mi padre

- Eso no es cierto – Harry no entendía a lo que se refería Ron con su padre - ¿De qué estás hablando?

- El verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts – Comenzó a narrar con voz apagada - Mis padres nos llevaron a Ginny y a mí a la feria de un pueblo cercano a La Madriguera. Era el cumpleaños de Ginny, cumplía nueve años. Había mucha gente. Yo iba de la mano de mi madre y Ginny iba de la mano de mi padre. Estábamos en un mercado y ya sabes como es él con los artilugios muggles. Soltó a Ginny para observar unas cosas y, cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, mi hermana había desaparecido. Mi padre se puso como loco, lo lógico era haber permanecido allí hasta que ella volviese pero no, salimos a buscarla por todos lados y eso hizo que la despistáramos aún más. Él estaba histérico, yo jamás le había visto perder la calma, ni siquiera con las trastadas de los gemelos. Mi madre no hacía más que llorar y apretarme la mano con fuerza, mientras que mi padre corría y la llamaba a gritos. Después de una hora, la encontramos. Unos niños del pueblo la tenían acorralada contra una pared. La tocaban el pelo y la cara mientras ella les daba patadas. No estaba asustada por ellos, sabía defenderse, no en vano tenía seis hermanos pero sí que sabía que estaba perdida. La llamaban calabaza y cosas por el estilo. Le dio una patada tan fuerte a un niño, que éste quiso pegarla. Mi padre llegó justo a tiempo y de un manotazo tiró a tres chavales al suelo, que no tenían más edad que yo por aquel entonces. A los otros les gritó una serie de barbaridades y salieron disparados de allí. Mi padre cogió a Ginny en brazos y la apretó contra él preguntándola sin parar: "¿estás bien? ¿estás bien?". Luego se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas y la pidió disculpas una y otra vez. Yo no digo que mi padre quiera más a Ginny que a cualquiera de nosotros, no es eso, es que ella es nuestra chica. No me equivoco al decir que cualquiera de nosotros nos meteríamos en la boca de un dragón por defenderla y lo curioso es que ella lo detesta, dice que sabe defenderse solita. No me extrañaría nada que aquel chaval aún conserve alguna marca de la patada de mi hermana

- Ginny es una magnífica bruja y sabe defenderse – Harry se sentó al lado de su amigo – Ella sabe que la quieres. Miles de veces la he oído decir que tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como hermano y yo estoy de acuerdo, también lo eres para mí, Ron, el mejor hermano que pude soñar

- No, Harry, soy un desastre – Ya no había el más mínimo disimulo para esconder su tristeza – No he sabido protegerla ni a ella ni a Hermione. Has sido tú y Krum quienes han demostrado cuánto os importaban ellas... Yo no he hecho nada... No he podido mirar a mi padre a la cara... no he podido hacerlo porque le he fallado en todos los sentidos

Harry intentó calmar a Ron, intentó convencerle que las circunstancias eran quienes habían marcado ambas situaciones pero su amigo no dejó de repetir que él nunca podría proteger bien a nadie y que lo mejor era que ahora no tenía que hacerlo. A Harry se le caía el alma a los pies, jamás en la vida vio a Ron tan destrozado, tan destruido como en aquel momento. Se sentía tan inútil con sus palabras, que lo único que se le ocurrió fue bajar a la cocina para que fuese su madre quien le hablara. Ya en las escaleras oyó a Emy despedirse de Sirius, acompañado luego por la explosión de los polvos flu. Nada más hacerlo, su tía comenzó a hablar con más intensidad, con mayor rudeza, descargando su alma con su amiga, con la persona que estaba buscando Harry, con Molly Weasley.

- Te lo juro, estoy harta – Decía con rabia Emy – Harta de que les sigan pegando bofetadas continuamente ¿Qué haremos con los chicos, Molly? Son demasiado jóvenes para pasar una y otra vez por estas injusticias

- Lo sé – Sin embargo, Molly tenía un tono templado de voz, como si estuviese resignada - Una cree que se puede acostumbrar a vivir con la sensación de que sus hijos necesitan de ella, de que debemos estar ahí contemplándolos sin parar para que no se caigan, para que no se hagan daño. Piensa que ha hecho todo en esta vida para proporcionales una buena escala de valores que les lleve a la felicidad y, sin embargo, nada funciona, nada

- Tus hijos son excepcionales ¡Claro que has hecho todo lo que estaba en tu mano! ¿Y en qué condiciones? Bajo la sombra de ese malnacido, de ese monstruo al que no puedo destruir teniendo el poder. Lo siento tanto, Molly, siento tanto todo esto

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué disculpas me tienes que dar tú? Eres quien les ha enseñado a protegerse, a luchar, eres quien les ha dado dones que jamás habrían podido otorgarles ninguno de sus padres. Tú les has hecho más seguros, por ti podrán vivir por más tiempo

- No sabes lo que dices – Emy se echó a llorar – Les he puesto en el punto de mira, puse a Ginny en la lista de Voldemort

- Mi pobre Emy, no añadas más carga a tu aflicción – Le cortó Molly – Mi pequeña es especial de nacimiento, la única Weasley nacida en mil años. Todos sus hermanos saben que ella es nuestro mayor tesoro. Lo demostró siendo niña. Curaba los animalitos que merodeaban en La Madriguera con amor. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Ella nació para ser grande y grande está siendo, una de las brujas más poderosas de todos los tiempos. Lo sabemos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Temimos que El Innombrable se diese cuenta en el incidente del diario. Creo que si ha puesto los ojos en ella, es porque conoce su poder interior, la ha visto en la batalla, Emy, vio a mi niña convertida en un ave de fuego. Todas las señales le fueron reveladas. Es su destino

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Ginny tiene el destino marcado?

- Sí

- ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! El destino de ella está unido al de él ¡Claro que está marcado!

- ¿Acaso conoces el destino de Harry?

- Todos conocemos tal destino pero no le he leído. Sólo he tenido acceso a uno en mi vida y llegué demasiado tarde. Si pudiera encontrar el de Harry...

- ¿Cómo has leído un destino? ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? – Preguntó Molly asombrada – Hablas como si fuese un simple registro de nacimiento, como el informe de una misión. Emy el destino no está...

- Algunos están marcados. Tú lo has dicho, Ginny es una gran bruja, una de los mejores de todos los tiempos, su destino está escrito y guardado... guardado. Son pocos lo que pueden modificar su sino final, muy pocos lo que pueden comprender el porqué de semejante juego... Mi familia se empeña en ganarle la partida pero lo cierto es que no hemos conseguido progresos al respecto. Tom lo intentó, Lily también, James estuvo a punto, yo... yo aún no sé si he podido conseguir modificarlo un solo ápice y Harry... mi niño – A Emy le ahogaba la angustia – Él tiene que conseguirlo, está aquí para ello

La puerta de la entrada se abrió. Harry estaba parado, apoyado en la pared que separaba la cocina del salón. Giró la cabeza y vio entrar a los cuatro hermanos Weasley. Bill, Charlie, Fred y George se le quedaron miraron. Nadie dijo nada. Harry entendió a su amigo Ron. Si él no hubiese tardado tanto en llegar a Ginny ese día, si la hubiese ido a buscar a su clase, si se hubiese ocupado de no dejarla nunca sola, Malfoy no la habría atacado y menos por segunda vez.


	25. En el desván

25. En el desván

- ¿Puedo hablar en privado con vosotros? – Pidió Harry en voz baja

Emy y Molly salieron de la cocina, ambas visiblemente afectadas. Miraron a un lado y vieron a Harry, miraron al otro y vieron a los cuatro Weasley. Molly se tranquilizó un poco al verlos a todos y les mandó lavarse las manos para cenar de inmediato. Luego pidió a Harry que fuese a por Ron para que bajara pero él se quedó inmóvil. Emy le observaba, vio en sus ojos que lo había oído todo y aunque nada de lo que dijese fuese un gran secreto, o desmintiera algo sobre lo hablado con él, se sentía culpable, culpable por no hablarle con toda la claridad que se merecía. Harry entendió a la perfección aquella mirada y se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa, que calmó los ánimos de su tía.

- Venga chicos ¿A qué esperáis? – Apremió la señora Weasley

- Ahora vamos, mamá – Contestó Bill en un tono serio. Pasó por al lado de Harry y le susurró – Sígueme

Llegaron al cuarto de Bill y Charlie, se notaba por la seriedad de la decoración. Dos camas, una mesita en medio y un ropero, eran los únicos enseres que allí había. No obstante, Charlie hizo aparecer una silla, en la que los dos hermanos mayores dejaron sus chaquetas. Luego se sentaron en una de las camas, lo cual imitaron los gemelos en la de enfrente.

- ¿Cómo va todo, Harry? – Preguntó cortésmente Charlie

- Mal

- Sí, eso es lo que pensamos los cuatro – Dijo Bill

- Sabía que debíamos haber hecho algo con él – Soltó de pronto Fred

- Aún no es tarde – Añadió George

- Yo necesito que hagáis algo... no pensaba en eso, aunque no quita para... – Harry movió la cabeza, se estaba trabando con las ideas – Sé que os referís a Ginny y a la... Lo siento mucho

- ¡Fuiste tú quien la salvó! No nos pidas disculpas – Habló Bill – Te agradecemos de corazón...

- No, no me agradezcáis nada que yo no crea que merezca... No es para esto que he pedido hablar con vosotros

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Charlie

- Es por Ron – Harry bajó la voz – Nunca le he visto así, está hecho polvo porque piensa que no ha sabido proteger ni a su hermana, ni a Hermione, que no merece miraros a ninguno a la cara y que es un desastre. He intentado que entre en razón y que entienda que ninguno lo vemos así pero no me hace caso. Había bajado a pedir ayuda a vuestra madre. Cuando habéis entrado, he decidido pedírosla a vosotros, a sabiendas que Ron se puede mosquear conmigo, por ponerle en evidencia delante vuestro. Él siempre cree que debe demostrar que es tan bueno como cualquier Weasley. Él cree que le habéis puesto el listón muy alto y a mí se me han hinchado ya las narices. No soporto que Ron sea una persona insegura porque crea que sus hermanos no le ven capaz de ser un gran hombre, un gran mago. Para mí Ron es mi hermano y es el mejor que pude desear. Lo que quiero es que vosotros le digáis esto, si lo pensáis, claro.

Nadie dijo nada más durante al menos cinco minutos. Nunca vio Harry a los gemelos con semejante semblante, ni se imaginó que Bill pudiese esconder la cara entre las manos, al igual que lo hizo su mejor amigo momentos antes. Charlie se levantó después de llevar un rato con la mirada perdida, fue hacia Harry y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.

- Mi hermano tiene suerte, tiene un gran amigo, un gran hermano. No sólo pienso que él será un gran hombre, Harry, estoy convencido de que ya lo es

- No debimos darle tantos caramelos aturdidores cuando era pequeño, Fred

- Ni tampoco asustarle por la noche – Contestó éste

- Ni mojar su cama para que creyera que había tenido una fuga – Añadió George

- Ni soltar aquellas arañas...

- No, no debisteis – Dictaminó Bill – No sé cómo ha podido suscitarse esta situación. Yo creí que él... bueno, ya sabéis... que tenía todo eso superado y que no nos idolatraba de esa manera. Harry, aquí donde nos ves, somos incapaces de pensar que Ronald no es genial y no sólo porque haya demostrado, a pesar del miedo que cualquier mago tendría hacia el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, un valor extraordinario en las increíbles hazañas que ha vivido junto a ti y a las chicas. Sabemos que él es un tipo estupendo pero no sabíamos que él no creyera serlo

- Entonces decírselo, porque de nada vale lamentarse luego, cuando uno ya no pude expresar lo que siente... de nada vale

- Tienes razón – Dijo Bill – Baja a la cocina y déjanos a nosotros hablar con él. Cuando terminemos, te aseguro que no tendrá dudas de lo que pensamos y de lo que sentimos hacia él

- Eso espero, porque necesita un empujón – Aseguró Harry, saliendo ya de la habitación

- ¡Ey! – Le llamó Bill – Que sea un gran hermano para ti, te convierte en un gran hermano para nosotros, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Te puedo asegurar que no hay nada que me guste más que un buen Weasley – Harry sonrió

- Yo puntualizaría esa frase – Exclamó Fred

- Sí, más bien es: "Nada me gusta más que una BUENA Weasley" – Terminó George soltando una risita

Harry no contestó a ese comentario, aunque se tratase de una afirmación rotunda. Bajó a la cocina, se sentó al lado de su tía y anunció que bajarían un poco más tarde porque tenían reunión de hermanos. Al cabo de quince minutos, en los que la paciencia de la señora Weasley se estaba acabando, al ver que la cena se estaba enfriando y que iba a necesitar calentarla de nuevo a golpe de varita, bajaron los cinco hermanos en silencio, con cara ni seria ni alegre y se fueron sentando alrededor de la mesa. Ron lo hizo junto a Harry.

- "¿Ha sido idea tuya?'" – Le preguntó mentalmente el pelirrojo a su amigo

- "Tenía que hacer algo, además tú me echaste una mano antes, en el despacho de Dumbledore, cuando estaba apunto de perder el sentido común"

- "No sé qué les has dicho pero te puedo asegurar que tengo vacile para rato"

- "¿Te han tomado el pelo?" – Le preguntó Harry medio enfadado por no haber servido de nada su fenomenal discurso

- "No" – Contestó Ron – "Soy yo quien va a poder vacilarles durante mucho, óyeme bien, mucho tiempo"

- "Es la revancha"

- "¡Oh, sí! Y que gran sabor deja la venganza"

- "Revancha, he dicho revancha" – Especificó Harry

- "¿Es que no es lo mismo?" – En la boca de Ron apareció una sonrisa, se borró en cuanto se metió un gran trozo de pastel de carne

Tener allí a Emy significaba contestar muchas preguntas, sobre todo de los dos gemelos. Y es que, según Molly, era un auténtico milagro de la magia que Emy hubiese vuelto. A esta declaración le siguió una serie de murmullos continuos, por parte de la matriarca, dando las gracias a no se sabe muy bien quién. Ron y Harry ya estaban acostumbrados y no prestaron mucha atención a las continuas cuestiones que se planteaban los curiosos Weasley. Ellos mantenían una morbosa conversación mental sobre las múltiples opciones sádicas que podrían poner en marchar en cuanto volviesen. Todas destinadas en exclusiva para Draco Malfoy.

Cuando el reloj de pulsera de Harry marcó las doce de la noche, Emy se levantó y recordó a los asistentes que al día siguiente debían enfrentarse a un duro reto y que nada podía fallar o el plan se vendría abajo. Harry atravesó el jardín de nuevo para ir a la casa de los abuelos. Se fijó en que Emy no hizo ni el más leve movimiento para comprobar si les vigilaban. O había un hechizo muy poderoso en la casa, o los mortífagos tenían una nube en los ojos. Decidió no darle vueltas y subió escaleras arriba para meterse en su cama e intentar dormir algo, la verdad es que estaba muy cansado. Se desvistió despacio, tiró la ropa en un sillón que había en un rincón y se puso una camiseta holgada. Al abrir la cama, pensó si su tía le habría hecho algún conjuro, ya que no entendía que dormir en España o allí fuese igual que dormir en su cuarto de Hogwarts. Y es que las sábanas eran idénticas, tal era así, que olían de la misma forma. Estaba acurrucándose y poniendo bien la almohada, cuando ella llamó y entró en el cuarto.

- ¿Sabes de quién era este cuarto? – Preguntó mientras corría las cortinas para tapar la ventana

- Mmmm, mmm... – Contestó a modo de afirmación

- Mi niño – Emy se sentó en la cama y le acarició el pelo – Que duermas bien, mi ángel

- Mmmm

- Te quiero mucho – Le dio un beso en la frente, cerca de la cicatriz, se levantó y se marchó cerrando la puerta

Ahora la aguja del reloj marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Harry se había despertado violentamente. La pesadilla era muy desagradable. Veía impotente como enterraban a Ginny bajo tierra, mientras ella intentaba, desesperadamente, desatarse de pies y manos. La oía en su mente "Socorro, Harry, sácame de aquí, sigo viva". Estaba empapado en sudor, el pelo pegado en su frente, le dolía la cabeza y le quemaba la cicatriz. Se levantó, necesitaba un vaso de agua, salió al pasillo y lo oyó. Sonaba una nana, sonaba lejos, muy baja pero la voz... Abrió la habitación de Emy y Sirius y vio que la cama ni siquiera estaba deshecha. No se preocupó en cerrar de nuevo, bajó hacia el salón pero no estaba allí. Entró en la cocina y tampoco, sin embargo, como si Emy hubiese sabido a la perfección lo que necesitaba, una jarra de agua fresca junto con un vaso le estaba esperando en medio de la mesa. De cuatro tragos se bebió dos vasos y se encontró mejor. La canción volvió a sonar, esta vez lo tenía claro, venía del desván.

Subió las escaleras despacio, se agarraba a la barandilla, tenía la sensación de estar a punto de caerse. No entendía el temor, se había pasado una buena parte del verano allí arriba pero sin ella. Los recuerdos, siempre los recuerdos. "Fantasmas del pasado" les había llamado Emy, esos eran los que cantaban la nana. Abrió lentamente la puerta del desván. La tenue luz del amanecer entraba por las inclinadas ventanas. Dejaba ver las cajas amontonadas unas encima de otras, también se veía que estaban abiertas, todas ellas estaban abiertas. Había cosas tiradas por todos lados menos en uno. Justo debajo de una ventana se formaba un claro de trastos, allí, a través de la suave luz, se veía remansar el polvo, roto por unas huellas, roto por dos objetos, una grabadora y una pistola.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más que si hubiese tomado café en vez de agua. Él no pudo encontrarlos, los había buscado en verano pero no los encontró y ahora estaban delante de él. La sensación de tener que hallarlos quizás era la advertencia para que Emy no lo hiciese jamás ¿Cómo iba a él a imaginarse que ella volvería, que iría de nuevo allí, que subiría al desván y que encontraría lo que años atrás dejó en manos de su padre? Sus pies se posaban inseguros en donde podían para avanzar hasta aquellos dos objetos. Estaba muy cerca cuando la cinta sonó de nuevo. La voz de Emy sonaba entrecortada chocando contra las paredes, contra los trastos, contra los recuerdos y por lo que cantaba, sobre todo, chocando contra los fantasmas.

Harry se quedó quieto escuchando aquella triste canción para luego oírse los ruidos de la cinta y de nuevo la voz de Emy, esta vez una Emy mucho más joven y destrozada que la que estaba junto a él antes de dormirse.

_ "_Lily, necesito que lo entiendas, yo no puedo seguir así, sólo quería... sólo quería estar a tu lado, yo te quiero tanto pero te he fallado... Me siento horrible, si al menos él me hubiese matado, acabaría este sufrimiento pero papá ¡Oh, Dios mío! Papá ha cometido una locura, siento que no va a pasar nada bueno, él morirá, lo he visto en mis sueños. Quiero dejar de soñar, quiero dejar de vivir... Te querré siempre hermana, siempre_."_

A Harry se le encogió el estómago. Él había estado allí, había oído esas palabras, la había visto con la pistola en la mano y sentido la angustia tan horrorosa de saberse culpable, todo lo decía aquella voz atormentada. Había compadecido a Emy por una adolescencia marcada, injusta, dramática. Había entendido sus ganas de morir, de borrar para siempre la culpa, de dejar de sentir, de dejar de sufrir.

_ "¡NOOOOO!"_

- Lo sabía – Exclamó Harry – Sabía que continuó grabando

"¡EMY, SUELTA ESO! - Déjame James, tú no lo entiendes - Lo único que entiendo es que tu hermana ha despertado y que quiere verte - No quiere verme, fui yo quien la entregó, soy una asquerosa traidora, merezco morir - Tu hermana te necesita, te está llamando, ella quiere que permanezcas a su lado - No... No es verdad - Claro que lo es, cariño, yo también quiero que te quedes con nosotros, tú eres... eres mi hermana, suelta eso Emy, por favor - James ¿Cómo he podido hacerle eso a ella? ¿Qué le he hecho a mi familia? - No pienses ahora en eso, debemos permanecer juntos y a su lado - No vuelvas a hacer esto, mi niña ¿Me oyes? - Ahora baja conmigo y estate con tu hermana, que no te vea así, tenemos que quitarle todo el mal de la cabeza, ayúdame a devolverle la sonrisa"

- Mi padre... – Dejó escapar Harry con añoranza, recordando el instante en que se vieron, recordando cuando le llamó "hijo", recordando cómo le miraba

"_Hola, Harry"_

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba el muchacho. Sus ojos verdes abandonaron el suelo para volver a mirar a la grabadora. La voz que sonaba era de Godric Gryffindor. Incluso eso se había grabado.

_ "Has cumplido uno de los puntos de tú destino - ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué significa todo esto? - Debías ayudar a tu padre a salvarles a todos, por eso has venido pero no debes permanecer aquí, no se debe cambiar nada más - Aún queda una cosa, debo decirles lo que va a pasar, debo decirles que huyan de aquí, él los matará, no me puedo quedar de nuevo solo - ¿Eso es lo qué crees? ¿Qué estás solo? - No pero no les tengo a ellos - Te mostraré qué puede suceder si les dices algo más."_

- Fantasmas – La voz de Emy provenía de una esquina oscura. Estaba acurrucada, tapada con una manta vieja y su cabeza echada hacia atrás y posada en una polvorienta pared, sin mostrar el rostro – Estamos rodeados de fantasmas. Si alguien viene a intentar quitárnoslos de la vista, estúpidos de nosotros, vamos en su busca. Ni con ellos, ni sin ellos

- Llevas toda la noche aquí

- Sí, mi niño, toda la noche viendo sus caras en las fotografías, recordando, intentado sentir de nuevo los buenos momentos. Parece mentira que la experiencia no me haya enseñado aún, que viajar al pasado, revive también los malos

- ¿Dónde has encontrado eso?

- Esa es una larga historia

- Estuve buscándolos todos los días que estuve aquí y no pude hallarlos

- ¿Y por qué buscabas tú una grabadora y una pistola? – La mirada de Emy se posó en la de su sobrino, intentando hallar la respuesta verdadera y deseando que no fuese por los motivos por los que ella los cogió a tan temprana edad

- Necesitaba escucharte, oír tu voz, aunque fuese atormentada, hundida... triste

- Y volver a sentir que estuviste allí con tu padre

- Sí

- Siempre pensé que el cambio que sufrió James a partir de ese día, fue producido por los hechos pero me equivoqué. Fuiste tú el que propició esa transformación, fue verte a ti de adulto y saber que no volvería a hacerlo, lo que predispuso que James cambiara y adaptara su vida. Lily se vio arrastrada a vivir de forma intensa. Nunca pensaban en el futuro. James no lo hacia porque sabía que no había uno para él. Aún así, no he conocido a nadie tan valiente, que mirara cara a cara a la muerte como él lo hizo, sin temor, sin miedo. Sólo una pregunta le atormentó y fue esa pregunta la que movió sus pasos para encontrar la respuesta. Una respuesta tan difícil como sus hazañas para conseguirla. Una respuesta que no le llegó jamás, que tuvo en la punta de sus dedos el último día de su vida pero que no consiguió averiguar. Sin duda, ese fue el mayor regalo de su existencia, no hallar contestación a semejante cuestión. Un regalo inmenso que se habría arruinado si James hubiese escuchado esa cinta. Menos mal que nunca lo hizo.

Harry permanecía de pie, junto a los dos objetos que tanto había ansiado encontrar y, sin embargo, ahora no les prestaba la más mínima atención. Estaba embriagado por la voz de su tía. Era pausada, tranquila e incluso cansada, como quien ha explicado lo mismo una y otra vez sin descanso, sin refrescar su garganta o, en este caso, su alma. Sentía paz al oír hablar de sus padres, no había dolor si eran Emy, Sirius o Remus y Arabella quienes le contaban algo, sólo sentía paz y orgullo.

- ¿Y Lily? – Siguió hablando Emy - ¿Ella conocería a su hijo? Tu padre estaba convencido que ella se ocuparía de ti. Por eso no se sentía triste, porque siempre creyó que ella se ocuparía de ti, que a pesar de que él faltara, tu madre jamás dejaría de cuidarte ¿Oíste la canción?

- Sí ¿La compusiste tú? – Le preguntó tontamente, sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa

- No, ni era yo quien la cantaba – Emy sonrió tristemente – Era mi madre, fue ella quien la escribió. Mi padre se la oyó cantar cuando estaba paseando a su perro por el parque. Se acercó a mi madre y la oyó cantar esa canción. Se presentó y la invitó a tomar un café. Así se conocieron ¿no es encantador? Él le compuso la música y la inmortalizaron en esa grabadora. No sabes las veces que la he cantado pensando en mi madre, en Lily y en mi abuela, no sabes las veces que me he dicho que ellas siempre estarán cuidándonos

- Y lo están

- Claro que sí, mi niño, claro que sí – Emy sonrió – No dudes nunca de ello, jamás. Fue mi madre quien recogió la grabadora y la pistola del desván. Fue quien ocultó semejante destino a su hija y a su yerno. Por eso nos mandó a España. Allí encontraríamos a la única persona que pudo cambiar su destino, mi abuela. Supongo que pensó que James hallaría allí su respuesta. Supongo que pensó que ocultándolo todo podrían vivir mejor. Y tuvo razón.

- ¿Cómo podía hallar mi padre respuesta a esa pregunta?

- Averiguando el destino de Lily

- ¿El destino de mi madre? – Harry comprendió entonces la conversación que habían mantenido Emy y Molly en la cocina la noche anterior – Fue de eso de lo que hablabas, tú leíste el destino de mi madre

- ¡Para lo que sirvió! – Emy se levantó, estiró su cuerpo tanto como pudo y se acercó a la ventana. Harry vio que no tenía buena cara – Es el tiempo el que contesta todas las preguntas importantes, al menos a mí me ha aclarado ciertas dudas

- No te ha sentado bien estar aquí esta noche ¿Por qué no bajas a descansar un rato?

- Ya lo haré luego

- Pero...

- Nada – Atajó Emy – Esperaré a que tu padrino regrese

- Debí quedarme contigo anoche

- Tú tenías que descansar, hoy va a ser un día muy duro, él está...

- Furioso, Voldemort está furioso y no sabes cuánto me alegro

- Y yo, aunque eso signifique que debamos resguardarnos de pensamientos. Por la noche es cuando él tiene más acceso a nuestros sentimientos, como nosotros a los de él – Emy revolvió el pelo de su sobrino y le dio un beso en la frente - ¿Sabes? No me vendría mal un buen desayuno ¿Y a ti?

- Tampoco

- ¿Seguimos hablando abajo?

- ¿Y todo esto? – Preguntó Harry señalando las cosas tiradas por el suelo

- No creo que venga nadie a hurgar en los trastos, nadie que no seamos tú o yo

- Está bien

Bajando por las escaleras, se encontraron con la llegada de Sirius. Traía unas considerables ojeras y una visible cara de pocos amigos. Emy sonrió aliviada mientras que Harry saludó con un "¿Cómo ha ido todo?". Se metieron en la cocina y el muchacho les mandó sentarse mientras él hacía el desayuno. Sirius estaba que echaba chispas. Al parecer habían atacado el depósito en donde se suponía que guardaban los cuerpos de Ginny y Hermione, seguramente con la intención de llevárselos al Innombrable. Dumbledore lo había previsto y había cambiado a última hora los planes y él mismo se había asignado la misión de proteger a Dobby y a Winky aquella noche, ya que era muy importante que no se descubriera que las verdaderas Ginny y Hermione no estaban muertas. No obstante, aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que había un claro traidor en aquel asunto y todo apuntaba al mismísimo Ministro de magia. Dumbledore se había decepcionado mucho al saber que sus suposiciones eran ciertas y tomaría cartas en el asunto, una vez finalizados los funerales.

De momento todo seguía su rumbo y tendrían que irse a los nueve y media a casa de los Weasley, desde donde se trasladarían por la red de polvos flu, hasta una casa cercana a la residencia de los padres de Hermione.

La ducha no le quitó el sabor amargo que Harry tenía en la boca. Representar el dolor de la muerte de su mejor amiga y de la chica que quería con locura, estaba siendo demasiado surrealista para él. Claro que sólo tenía que pensar en que tardaría en verlas, para que ese dolor se reflejara en su cara pero no podía dejar de imaginar cómo se sentiría si aquella noticia fuese verdad. Su cuerpo se estremeció, su alma se encogió y un dolor agudo en el estómago le hizo sacudir la cabeza para que aquel pensamiento se fuese de su mente. Vale, se le hundiría el mundo, ya le había pasado, ya había perdido una de las personas que más quería en este mundo, seguramente la persona que más amaba en aquel momento, Emy ¿Habían cambiado las cosas? No es que fuese un puesto a ocupar, no se trataba de un reinado que ostentase la persona que más amara, que más necesitara, que más significara para él. Simplemente se estaba dando cuenta que otra persona superaba los límites que él creía establecidos y eso le estaba asustando demasiado.

Los Weasley parecían haberse metido en el papel desde muy temprano. Todos estaban en la cocina cuando llegaron sus vecinos. Emy y Sirius iban vestidos de riguroso negro, mientras que Harry se limitaba a unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, un polo azul marino y una chaqueta en el mismo tono. Miró a Ron que se ciñó a saludarle con un movimiento de cabeza. No perdería cincuenta galeones si apostaba a que se sentía como él. Los señores Weasley también iban de riguroso color negro, como Bill, los demás vestían como Harry. Aquella ausencia de color, marcaba claramente el silencio y el nerviosismo de ese mañana.

El plan era ir a casa de los Granger y allí darles las indicaciones de cómo se debía de llevar todo a acabo. En verdad era un cambio de información, ya que supuestamente enterrarían a Hermione al estilo muggle. Fueron llegando a un salón. En él estaban Remus y Bella. Sirius intercambió unas palabras con su mejor amigo en un rincón apartado. Ron le dio un codazo a Harry para que lo viese pero no hacía falta, ya estaba fijándose. Salieron a la calle en grupo. Iban andando por la acera como un conjunto de sombras pero, al fin y al cabo, como gente normal.

- "No lo entiendo" – Dijo Harry entablando una conversación mental con Ron – "Podrían atacarnos ahora mismo"

- "Eso pienso yo" – Contestó Ron – "La gente nos mira, eso significa que nos ven claramente, que no llevamos ningún hechizo desilusionador y que los mortífagos también podrían vernos"

- "Pues eso es lo que no entiendo, que nos lleven completamente desprotegidos por la calle"

- "Tiene que ser otro hechizo"

- "¿No te parece liberador?" – Le preguntó Harry

- "Sí" – Dijo Ron con un suspiro – "No sabes lo que me gustaría escaparme por las calles de Londres y pasear como cualquier otra persona"

- "Lo siento"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Tengo la sensación de que es por mi culpa que no puedas hacer eso" – En la voz de Harry se mostraba pesadumbre

- "Según tengo entendido, estás hasta las narices de que yo me ponga en plan inseguro, por no ser mejor que mis hermanos, cuando les doy mil vueltas, lo cual es cierto"

- "¿Qué estás inseguro?"

- "No, que les doy mil vueltas"

- "Ah" – A Harry casi se le escapa una carcajada

- "Así que no te pongas tú en plan mártir, de que todo esto pasa porque no acabaste con él de una sola vez" – Continuo Ron – "Por que yo también estoy hasta las narices de esa actitud ¿entendido?"

- "Entendido"

Ambos sonrieron tímidamente y siguieron caminando, aunque no fueron las únicas personas que sonrieron, Sirius y Emy también lo hicieron. Llegaron a casa de los Granger. En la puerta había una corona de flores y un crespón negro en señal de luto. Varios vecinos estaban en el porche hablando con los padres de Hermione y dándoles el pésame. En cuanto ellos llegaron, se metieron todos a la casa y se cerraron en el despacho del señor Granger.


	26. Ojos que ven, corazón que siente

26. Ojos que ven, corazón que siente

Estaban rodeados de librerías. Iban del suelo al techo y tenían un montón de libros, que se veían perfectamente ordenados, ya que unos carteles de latón, con letras marcadas, ofrecían la pista necesaria sobre el tema que se quería hallar. A Ron le recordó a la biblioteca de la abuela Sunny, porque la madera era oscura y en medio de la sala había una gran mesa. No era de lectura, se trataba de un escritorio. Allí el señor Granger tenía un ordenador, que no ocupaba gran cosa; una bandeja con cartas y papeles, un marco con la foto de la señora Granger abrazada a su hija, cuando no debía contar con más de nueve o diez años; y un tapete de piel negra, donde se veían dos papeles perfectamente alineados bajo una soberbia pluma estilográfica. El escritorio del padre de Mione era de categoría, como el sillón grande y mullido en donde se sentaba. A Ron le pareció que toda la casa mostraba una elegancia exquisita y por la cara que tenía su madre, a ella también se lo parecía.

- A las once será la misa en San Patricio. Es cerca de aquí – Explicó el señor Granger con tono serio – El director Dumbledore me comunicó que él se encargaría de hacer llegar el ataúd y que a eso de las diez y media llegarían los coches para recogernos

- Sí, nosotros tenemos que ir a por ellos en breve – Dijo Remus refiriéndose a Sirius y a él – Según tengo entendido, cabemos nueve personas en cada uno de ellos

- Somos católicos y jamás pensamos que incineraríamos a nuestra hija – Soltó de pronto la señora Granger

- Querida sabes que esto es...

- Sí pero ¿qué dirá la gente? – Sollozó la mujer interrumpiendo a su marido – Pensarán que ni siquiera queremos enterrarla como Dios manda, que no queremos visitarla en su tumba

- ¡Oh, querida! – Molly abrazó a la pobre madre, que estaba destrozada – Todo esto es por su bien

- Mi pequeña nunca nos dijo que corría semejante peligro – Siguió hablando el señor Granger – Si lo hubiésemos sabido, no habría ido al último curso

Ron miró al suelo. Harry desvió la mirada hacia su tía, que apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Aquella situación se estaba convirtiendo en un mal sueño. Hermione no estaba muerta, no lo estaba ¿Por qué todos estaban así? ¿Les estarían vigilando? Harry se machacaba la cabeza convenciéndose de que la escena estaba demasiado interpretada.

- Llevaba un año sin verla y ahora esto. No podré ver como se convierte en una gran mujer – La madre de Hermione se derrumbó en los brazos de la señora Weasley – Debimos ir a la boda, debimos volver de las vacaciones e ir a verla

- Ella escribirá – Dijo de repente Ron. Se notaba que estaba apunto de romperse en dos pero aún así sacó la fuerza suficiente para hablar, para dirigirse a los padres de la persona a la que amaba por encima de todas las cosas – Nunca ha dejado de escribirlos y no lo hará. Si soy yo quien recibe noticias de ella, me pondré en contacto con ustedes de inmediato, eso se lo prometo

- Mi pequeña ya se despidió – Respondió el señor Granger

- ¿Cómo? – Exclamaron asombrados Emy y Sirius a la vez, mientras que a Ron y a Harry se les abrieron los ojos de par en par

- Me envió hace dos días una carta – Cogió uno de los papeles que estaban encima del tapete de piel negro y se lo entregó a Sirius

- Aquí no se entiende nada – Dictaminó el padrino de Harry

- Eso es porque hace mucho tiempo que encriptaba sus cartas – Explicó el padre con un sentimiento total de orgullo – Ella desarrolló un sistema por el cual yo pudiese asignar un símbolo a una letra. Esta es la traducción. Pueden leerla en alto, si lo desean – Dijo dándole el otro papel a Arabella

_ "Mis queridos papá y mamá:_

_ Sé que no debo hacer esto, prometí no decir nada a nadie y seguramente seré reprendida pero no en exceso, porque estoy convencida que entenderá mi actitud._

_ Escribo esta breve carta para deciros que Hermione morirá, que nadie mágico o muggle podrá volver a relacionar ese nombre a mi cuerpo. Sé que sólo es un nombre y que no me define como persona pero siento que al dejar de llevarlo, muchas cosas mueren con él. Yo estaré bien, estaré a salvo, más incluso de lo que lo he estado hasta ahora pero vosotros tendréis que enfrentar esta noticia como si yo hubiese muerto. Jamás podría dejar que lo pensarais, no podría vivir con ello, aunque me lo hayan pedido por el bien de la humanidad, no podría vivir pensando que os he hecho semejante daño, ni a vosotros, ni a la gente que amo._

_ Os echaré de menos, os llevaré siempre en el corazón y lo haré porque habéis sido los mejores padres para mí._

_Siempre vuestra,_

_Hermione_

_P.D.: Prometo volver a veros"_

La voz de Arabella se apagó en el mismo instante que a Ron y a Harry se les vino el mundo encima. No pensaron en ello, no pensaron que al enterrarlas estarían muertas para todos ¡Ellas no estaban muertas! ¡No lo estaban! Apareció un vacío en el fondo de sus estómagos, ya no hacía falta imaginarse nada, aquello era la primera estocada del día.

Llevaban casi una hora callados. Estaban sentados en la salita. Harry y Ron veían pasar a las mujeres llevándose tilas, abrazándose, consolándose, mientras, ellos permanecían en silencio. Bill y Charlie estaban un poco apartados, hablando de algo que no podían escuchar. Los gemelos habían ido a inspeccionar la casa, decían que les daba ideas para artículos de broma y ellos simplemente estaban allí, esperando a que llegaran los coches. Emy se acercó y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno, se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a Harry para que se la aguantara.

- Necesitáis algo ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Un cubata de whisky? – Sonrió al ver que cambiaban la mueca de sus caras – Hoy no tienes que conducir, Ron

- Mejor paso, no sea que mi madre me huela el aliento y encima reciba un cachete

- Sí, va a ser lo mejor – Se puso de cuclillas delante de ellos y habló en voz baja - ¿No lo pensasteis? ¿No os disteis cuenta que ellas jamás volverían con sus nombres?

- No – Contestaron a la vez

- Da igual – Emy sonrió – Porque se llamen como se llamen, estoy convencida que volverán y que cuando estéis a solas, seguirán siendo Mione y Gin

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Preguntó Ron como si fuese un niño que ha encontrado a alguien que cree en Papá Noel

- Como le dije a Harry esta mañana, el tiempo se encarga de darnos las respuestas importantes ¿No creeréis que nuestra estrella puede partirse en cachitos? Aún no hemos cumplido con nuestras misiones, aún no es tiempo de quebrar. Esta estrella sólo se ha extendido un poco pero no se ha roto. Pensar en ello – Les sonrió y se marchó

Harry la vio alejarse. Sentía calor, ese calor que ella regalaba. Había hecho sonreír a su mejor amigo y eso no se lo podría pagar con nada. Les había devuelto la esperanza, les había devuelto el calor.

- No me extraña que Merlín la eligiese a ella – La voz de uno de los gemelos sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos – Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo

- Menudo cuerpo, la posesión en ella deja de ser pecado para convertirse en obligación

- ¿De qué coño habláis? – Preguntó Ron a sus hermanos

- De Emy – Contestaron los dos a la vez, mientras que no la quitaban los ojos de encima

- ¡Pues ni se os ocurra hablar así de ella! – Amenazó Ron de muy malas pulgas - ¿Acaso os gustaría que alguien hablara así de mamá?

Harry no prestó atención a la respuesta. Volvió a sus pensamientos. Miraba a su tía. Ese día no estaba especialmente bien vestida, sólo un pantalón negro ajustado y un jersey de lana fina, con cuello en pico y mangas cortas, también ajustado al torso. Se fijó que había engordado desde que la vio por primera vez ese verano, ahora estaba mejor, antes estaba demasiado delgada por la operación. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga coleta que se movía graciosamente, porque ella no paraba quieta ni un segundo. Algo de maquillaje le había tapado muy bien las ojeras y, sin duda, la ducha la había sentado mejor que a él. Sí era cierto, Emy estaba especialmente hermosa ese día pero se trataba de una belleza involuntaria. Podía verla hablar con Bill a solas, porque Charlie atendía a su madre en otro asunto. El hermano mayor del clan Weasley era un muchacho muy atractivo, que hacia una pareja espectacular con su tía, pero nada parecido a como ella se veía al lado de Sirius. Sirius, su padrino ¿Sería celoso? ¡Oh, sí! Recordó a Wilcox y como se puso al principio del curso anterior y no era para menos, la que ahora se llamaba Emily Black, era un bombón.

El silencio le llamó la atención. Se giró un poco y vio que Sirius estaba pegado a él, mirando, con fingida cara de mala leche, a los gemelos. Llevaba los brazos cruzados y negaba con la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban, seguían brillando a pesar de donde estaban y del porqué estaban allí. Harry pensó que ni el mismísimo Voldemort podría borrar ese brillo, permanecería así mientras él estuviese con el amor de su vida, mientras estuviese con Emy.

- ¿Así que mi mujer está más buena que una sueca en tanga? – Preguntó en voz baja y dirigiéndose a los gemelos

- Sí – Contestaron los dos sin pudor

- No diré que no pero os puedo asegurar que no es su mejor virtud – Sirius guiñó un ojo y sonrió

- ¡Oh! ¡No nos hagas esto! – Exclamó George

- Ella siempre será nuestra musa – Dijo Fred – La que puede hacer con un hombre lo que quiera y sino mira con está Bill de embobado

Harry observó como su tío miraba a Emy y a Bill. Seguía sonriendo pero él sabía que el gusanillo de los celos le estaba comenzado a corroer la imaginación. En ese instante ella miró a su marido y sonrió, seguramente aliviada por verle de vuelta. Se disculpó con Bill y fue hacia él.

- Ya estaba empezando a preguntarme dónde estabas – Emy le agarró por el brazo – Son la once menos veinte, tenemos que irnos

- Como tú digas

- Avisaré a los demás – Y se fue hacia los señores Granger

- Vais a tener razón, hace con un hombre lo que quiere – Sirius le hizo una señal a Harry para que se levantase mientras sonreía pícaramente

Para Ron, hasta la iglesia era alucinante. Tenía torres muy altas y un rosetón de vidrieras de colores en el centro. Se veía señorial y muy digna, si había que despedirse de Hermione en algún sitio, ese era el mejor. Durante la misa, la sensación de vacío en la boca de estómago, fue aumentando. Veía a chicas de su edad llorar desconsoladas, él no las conocía pero se imaginaba que eran primas o amigas de su anterior colegio. Los padres de Hermione estaban deshechos. Vecinos, que la conocían desde niña, no podían creerse que se hubiese muerto en la flor de la vida y él, él simplemente miraba aquel horror, pensando que no podría aguantar estar allí sentado si en verdad ella estuviese metida en aquella lujosa caja de madera. Se imaginaba a él mismo tirándola al suelo, en medio de la ceremonia, para coger el cuerpo sin vida de su Mione y desaparecer ante los ojos de todos aquellos que iban a despedirla. Era suya, ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de cuánto podía amarla y necesitarla ¿Cómo soportaría los días sin ella? No importaba que le ayudase con los deberes, o que siempre fuese quien tirara de ellos, no importaba que fuese ella quien les diera el plan perfecto, él sólo quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle, una y mil veces, que era lo mejor de su vida y que la amaba. En ese mismo instante, rodeado de muggles y magos, él solo quería estar abrazado a ella.

No se dio cuenta de que la ceremonia había llegado a su fin, hasta que el señor Granger, Sirius, Remus, Harry e incluso Dumbledore, se levantaron y fueron hacia el ataúd. Iban a elevarlo para sacarlo de allí. Se levantó despacio y se colocó tras Harry. Sentir el peso del ataúd fue como aprisionar todos sus sentimientos en el corazón. Estaba allí presenciando y participando del entierro de Hermione, estaba allí llorando a lágrima viva delante de todos y no le importaba nada, sólo poder volver a abrazarla. En ese mismo instante lo decidió, haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para recuperarla lo antes posible. Si eso implicaba estudiar cada día, entrenar horas y horas, dejar de dormir o de comer, no le iba a importar. Cuanto más pronto estuviese preparado para el enfrentamiento, antes volvería a estar con ella.

El crematorio era el escenario de una pesadilla. Frío, impersonal, gris, aséptico y con un horrible olor a desinfectante de lejía. La señora Granger casi se desmaya mientras que el padre intentaba mantener a su mujer abrazándola fuertemente. Ron pensaba que la carta no había servido de mucho, que Hermione estaría deshecha si viese a sus padres así. Sus padres. Miró a sus padres, no lo había hecho durante todo el tiempo y hubiese preferido no hacerlo hasta mucho después. Su madre respiraba con dificultad y su padre, su padre seguía con la mirada perdida, prueba del dolor que latía en él desde que supo las últimas noticias. Fue hacia ellos como quien está dirigido por unos hilos invisibles. Ron se sentía pequeño, no recordaba ya cuando fue la última vez que sintió la necesidad de abrazarles, quizás el día en que Ginny se perdió. Su padre le miró a los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima que no se limpió, sino que dejó correr por su cara libremente, sin pudor ni vergüenza. Abrazó a su hijo, como también lo hizo Molly y allí, entre los dos, no pudo remediar que saliera todo. Escondido en el pecho de su padre se libró de ver como escondían la caja tras una cortinas, de un horroroso color grisáceo, para terminar metiéndola en el horno. Escondido en el pecho de su padre consiguió decir "lo siento".

Harry y Ron esperaban en el coche a que sus respectivos tutores volvieran. Estaban callados viendo como se despedían de los padres de Hermione, no acudirían al entierro de Ginny, lo cual era entendible debido al trago que estaban pasando. Desdicha muy lejana de ser fingida, como se suponía que debían hacer. Lo que estaban viviendo todos, se alejaba poco de ser real, de que en verdad se estuviesen despidiendo de ellas por haber fallecido. Tanto Ron como Harry, sentían que las habían perdido. Algo en su interior les decía que tardarían mucho en verlas y, aunque no era comparable a que ellas estuviesen muertas, no les suponía un consuelo.

Llegaron a la nueva casa de los Weasley a la hora de la comida. Ron subió a su cuarto disculpándose por no quedarse a comer. Después que el resto hubo ingerido unos pocos alimentos, los hermanos se fueron al salón y Harry insistió en querer ir con Sirius y con Remus y Bella a devolver los coches. Por mucho que le pidió Emy que declinara esa decisión, el muchacho alegó que necesitaba hacer algo, no estar allí varias horas pensando, porque se volvería loco. Sirius le prometió a su mujer que no les pasaría nada y Emy accedió quedándose a solas con el matrimonio Weasley en la cocina.

Recogían los platos entre las dos mujeres cuando Emy le preguntó a Molly por Arthur. Hablaban bajito para que el aludido no les oyera. Al parecer no había querido soltar prenda a su mujer desde que se enterara de la agresión de su hija y ella ya no sabía qué decirle. Emy le pidió permiso para hablar con él en ese instante, lo cual accedió de mil amores su amiga.

- Arthur ¿quieres un café? – Ofreció Emy - Estoy segura que te vendría bien

- No te molestes, estoy bien así

- Si no es molestia – Ella le sonrió – Además te espabilará y te quitará ese abatimiento tan atípico en ti

- Sí, querido, aún nos queda lo peor – Dijo Molly con ternura

- No, de verdad que no, gracias

- Es una lástima, porque tus hijos están asustados por verte así. Tú siempre les das ánimo y ahora pareces un alma en pena

- ¿Asustados? – Repitió Arthur un tanto sorprendido

- Por no decirte que el pobre Ron se siente culpable de tu ánimo

- ¿Ron? ¿Por qué habría de ser culpable? – Ahora preguntaba inquieto

- Por no haber protegido a su hermana como debía

- Mi pobre hijo, yo jamás le culparía de algo semejante... no es él el culpable – Arthur Weasley bajaba la cabeza negando con la mirada perdida en la mesa

- ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó Emy sabiendo que sus palabras creaban herida

- Sí

- ¡Entiendo! No vas a poder decir que tus hijos, Molly, no son de su padre, porque, a parte de llevar su pelo, llevan su personalidad – Exclamó Emy sentándose a lado de Arthur – Te hablaré en plata, Arthur, ¡No me vengas ahora con hostias! Estoy hasta las narices de que paguen justos por pecadores, tú no tienes culpa alguna

- Malfoy le puso el libro a Ginny delante de mis propios ojos, le mandó a su hijo que le atacara y casi se nos queda en la enfermería. Yo no reaccioné, tendría que haberme dado cuenta que volverían a atacarla, que cualquiera de esa asquerosa familia volvería hacer daño a mi pequeña. Debí decirle a Dumbledore que la pusiera vigilancia, que no la dejaran ir por los pasillos sola, que no...

- ¡Arthur! Si te oyese Ginny, ya estaría protestando – Emy le habló con dulzura – Tu hija es una de las personas más especiales que conozco. Se siente afortuna por haber nacido en una familia que la quiere en demasía pero a la vez se siente ahogada por ello. No le habéis dejado que saque los pies fuera, que pise el suelo, que se dé cuenta que puede hacer grandes cosas. Arthur, Ginny ha demostrado, sobradamente, su valía, su fuerza y su poder. Se sabe defender y no sólo desde que es Guardiana. Ella no sucumbió a Ryddle, su espíritu luchó con fuerzas desgarradoras cuando sólo contaba con once años. Es una guerrera nata, es inteligente y sensata, a parte de ser una belleza y la mejor chica que yo quiero para mi Harry ¿Realmente crees que le gustaría ver a su padre y a sus hermanos así? Ella nunca os culparía, porque sabe que el único culpable del intento de agresión es Malfoy y se lo ha perdonado ¿Puedes creerlo? Le ha pedido a Harry que perdone, porque es mejor que el propio Malfoy cargue con su vida, que ninguno de los que ella ama carguen con su muerte. Debéis sentiros tan orgullosos de los hijos que tenéis, que no debe haber cabida para la culpa, sólo para la fuerza que os da el amor de esta familia. Así que alegra esa cara y habla con ellos. Deja salir los sentimientos delante de tus hijos para que ellos puedan hacer lo mismo. Si lo haces, te prometo traerte el aparato más muggle que vea esta tarde – Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa

- ¡Emy! – Molly se abrazó a su amiga. Estaba impresionada por las bellas palabras de consuelo

- Mi intención no era hacerte llorar de nuevo, Molly, así que me sacas ese ímpetu que te caracteriza y les pones las pilas a todos estos

- ¡Pilas! ¿Puedes traerme pilas? – Preguntó Arthur intentando animarse

- Sí, Arthur, te traeré pilas

- ¿Adónde vas? – Cuestionó Molly

- Tengo que hacer un recado pero estaré de vuelta a las siete y media, lo prometo

- ¿Si viene Dumbledore preguntando por ti?

- En el caso de que venga él, o mi marido, o mi sobrino, pues les decís que era algo que no podía esperar y que vendré lo antes posible – Le contestó a Arthur

- ¿No irás a...?

- A mi tío, de momento, no tengo intención de verle... De momento

La decisión había sido acertada. Tener que coger el metro para volver a Bayswater Road, le hacía más llevadero aquel día. Sabía que ninguno de sus tres acompañantes le quitaban un ojo de encima, sobre todo uno de ellos pero, aún así, consideró que había hecho bien. Harry no quiso quedarse en casa de los Weasley porque no soportaba ver a su amigo así, porque sabía que él se pondría peor y porque aún les quedaba otro frente que lidiar, para él, el peor. Claro que se había conmocionado con toda aquella gente que despedía a Hermione. Ella era su mejor amiga, en quien se había apoyado en multitud de ocasiones y en quien confiaba plenamente. No conocía a nadie con mayor sentido común que ella y eso a pesar de que se viese arrastrada a las múltiples locuras en que Ron y él se habían metido. Ella era el alma del trío fantástico, incluso se atrevía a pensar que la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. La quería mucho y la iba a echar en falta.

- ¡Harry! ¿Me oyes?

- ¡Ah, sí! perdona, Sirius

- El último tramo lo tenemos que hacer bajo el hechizo desilusionador. Bella se quedará vigilando para que no nos vean

- ¿Tú no te le aplicas? – Le preguntó el muchacho a la mujer

- Yo tengo otros métodos

- Ya hablaremos de eso – Cortó Sirius – Metete en el baño, tengo ganas de llegar a casa

Harry no entendía la premura de su tío, en verdad todo estaba saliendo muy bien. Hizo lo que le mandó y cuando quiso darse cuenta paseaba por las calles de Londres totalmente camuflado. Le encantaría poder andar libremente por la ciudad sin que ninguna amenaza cerniese sobre él e imaginaba haciéndolo con Ginny cogida de su mano pero se tuvo que conformar con pasar inadvertido simple y llanamente, aunque tenía razón Ron, era liberador. Si se quedaban más tiempo, se lo comentaría a su amigo.

Llegaron a casa de los Weasley y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Emy no estaba. Sirius puso cara de olérselo y de cabreado pero no dijo nada. Harry tampoco lo hizo y se marchó directo a ver a Ron. Su amigo ya se encontraba mejor, había dormido una siesta y luego se había dado una ducha, parecía tener mejor cara. No se enteraron de que había pasado Dumbledore por allí para darles un traslador que les iba a dejar en el mismo centro del cementerio de Ottery Saint Catchpole. El entierro de Ginny sería al atardecer, cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Sería a la misma hora y en el mismo sitio que el de Percy, sólo que exactamente dos meses después.

Al saber que ya estaba despierto, Molly le subió a su hijo una bandeja llena de bollos y un gran vaso de leche tibia y le hizo prometer a Harry que se encargaría de que Ron se lo comiera todo. Por como lo miraba su amigo, no supuso que tendría problemas en ello. No habían pasado más de dos minutos de que la señora Weasley abandonara la habitación, cuando entraron los cuatro hermanos. Mientras que el pequeño de los pelirrojos varones se comía todo lo que había traído su madre, por si alguno de sus hermanos se le antojaba meter mano en la bandeja, estos hablaban de la vestimenta del profesor Dumbledore, trajeado con ropa muggle para la ocasión, como también lo hicieron de la presencia de la profesora McGonagall, igualmente vestida. No se cortaron en poner a parir al Ministro de magia y a varios altos rangos del ministerio, por su frialdad con los padres de Hermione y por la cara de mala leche que traían. Eso les llevó a hablar de lo que debía de estar pasando en el Ministerio.

El timbre sonó a la siete y media en punto de la tarde y fue Sirius quien se ocupó de abrir. Todos estaban en el salón esperando a que Emy por fin apareciera, aunque Molly ya había dicho que vendría a esa hora.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Sirius no lo preguntó con muchos miramientos, ni siquiera disimuló la cara de mala leche que tenía

- Hola, cariño – Contestó melosa Emy

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Ahora no es momento de explicaciones – Ni siquiera cambió la expresión de tranquilidad que traía, simplemente desvió la mirada al salón y se dirigió al resto de personas - ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Sí, sólo faltabas tú. Dumbledore nos trajo el traslador y dijo que ya hablaría con nosotros después – Le informó Molly

- Perfecto, entonces ¿A qué esperamos? – Avanzó con paso decidido hacia el salón y le echó una sonrisa a Arthur – Espero que no te importe que a las pilas les acompañe un aparato de radio

- ¡Oh! No, en absoluto – Dijo cogiéndolo como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar – Gracias

- No hay de que. Si te lo doy es porque te veo mejor, aunque ahora debemos pasar este pésimo momento

- Ni que lo digas – Contestó éste con pesadumbre en su rostro – Al menos, Dumbledore dice que están más a salvo, lo mismo que les dijo Hermione a sus padres

- No dudes que es así – Afirmó Emy y luego añadió, más que nada por su sobrino y su amigo – No sé dónde pueden estar pero sé que están muy bien protegidas, ni siquiera yo he podido encontrarlas

Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos como platos ¡Lo había intentado! Emy no dijo nada más y se unió a ellos alrededor del traslador. Momentos después estaban en medio de un pequeño cementerio, bañado por la increíble luz roja del atardecer.


	27. El sol rojo

27. El sol rojo

El mausoleo de la familia Weasley estaba al fondo del cementerio de Ottery Saint Catchpole. Se elevaba por encima del resto al estar ubicado en una pequeña loma. La última vez que estuvieron allí, Harry pudo ver a lo lejos La Madriguera. A esas horas estaba cerrado al resto de la gente, quizás por eso eligieron ese momento, para que nadie le diese por visitarlo. Eso no impidió que se le aplicara un hechizo de alejamiento de muggles.

Caminaban en silencio por el lugar hasta que llegaron al mausoleo. Era una especie de pequeña ermita de mármol blanco, con runas en la puerta de acceso y sin ningún símbolo religioso visible. Esperaron a que el señor Weasley dijera unas palabras para que la puerta se abriera sola. Entrar allí le supuso una conmoción la primera vez, volver a hacerlo para despedir a Ginny, sería peor aún. Harry bajó unas escaleras de piedra clara para encontrarse de nuevo en aquella gran sala. Como casi todo lo mágico, no había relación entre lo que se veía afuera y lo que había adentro.

La estancia era enorme y parecía estar vacía pero nada más lejos de la verdad. En las paredes de piedra blanca estaba tallado un extenso árbol genealógico. Por lo que Ron le había explicado a Harry, allí se encontraban todos lo miembros de su familia y eso que el apellido Weasley se remontaba a la época de Merlín. En cada casilla se veía el nombre completo, la fecha de nacimiento y de defunción y, por último, una frase con la que el difunto se pudiese avenir. En la del abuelo de Ron, o sea, el padre del padre de Ron, se leía: "Quiero una vasta descendencia". Al parecer, si de algo estaba orgulloso Arthur Weasley, era de haber cumplido el mandato de su padre. Tenían que esperar allí a que llegasen los demás y así fue pasando. Minutos más tarde entraban por la puerta abierta Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hagrid, más tarde lo hacía el compañero del señor Weasley con su familia más directa, poco después un grupo de aurores y, por último, el Ministro de magia y su séquito. Harry oyó decir a George: "¿Te has fijado, Fred? Fudge sigue con cara de malas pulgas" "Se habrá mordido la lengua y le picará su propio veneno". Una mirada de Molly les valió para quedarse callados por el resto de la ceremonia.

Los presentes se distribuyeron a los costados, dejando el centro de la sala y la pared principal despejadas. Se abrieron dos losas en el suelo para luego crearse un camino hasta un arco en el muro del fondo, en donde se leía, con grandes letras, el nombre del primer miembro de la familia Weasley. Ese arco se descubrió dejando pasar la luz de la tarde. Fue entonces cuando ascendió una barca de madera, en la que descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de Ginny, vestida de riguroso blanco y toda ella rodeada de flores. Molly soltó un grito y se puso a llorar abrazada a su marido. Cada uno de los hermanos estaba impactado. Bill negaba y juraba por lo bajo, Charlie lloraba en silencio, Fred y George apretaban los puños y se veían en ellos una ira incontenible, y Ron... Ron estaba totalmente hundido. Se veía en su cara que las lágrimas le dolían, que no soportaba ya nada de lo que trajese ese horrible día. Estaba cansado, abatido, rendido y sin fuerza. Se mantenía en pie con un ligero vaivén, signo de estar mareado por el agotamiento, mirando como la barca giraba y tomaba el sendero que la llevaría afuera.

Harry sólo la vio un segundo y sintió como un puñal atravesaba su corazón. "Esto es una pesadilla. Esto es una pesadilla" Se repetía cerrando los ojos con fuerza y poniendo sus manos delante para mayor convencimiento. Volvería a abrirlos y se encontraría en su cama, seguramente incluso su tía estaría allí despertándolo de aquel mal sueño. Pero no podía, no se atrevía a hacerlo. Aquello sólo era una actuación, una obra teatral de mal gusto, una escena hiriente que tenía que vivir de nuevo ¿Por qué no le dejaban vivir en paz? ¿Por qué le apartaban de las personas que él amaba? Se sentía pequeño, débil e indefenso. Fue entonces cuando notó que lo abrazaban. Era Emy, su olor era inconfundible. Se aferró a ella y se dejó llevar. Caminaba de forma torpe pero ella le tenía bien aferrado. Le hablaba mentalmente: "Venga cariño, sólo es una ilusión, no más que una mala función" Harry abrió los ojos, todo seguía allí, martirizándole. Caminaban detrás de la barca hacia la puesta de sol. Una vez todos estuvieron fuera, formaron un medio círculo en torno a una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina. Aquella parte le había fascinado a Harry cuando la vio por primera vez, imaginando que así habría sido el final de sus padres. Dumbledore se adelantó dos pasos, elevó sus manos a la altura de su boca y sopló con fuerza. La barca comenzó a arder.

Harry separó su vista de aquella imagen y miró al cielo. En aquel preciso instante, un sol rojo fuego comenzaba a rallar el horizonte, lleno de nubes naranjas, moradas y malvas que permanecían quietas en señal de luto. Un increíble temor comenzó a crecer en él ¿Cómo es que el cielo les daba semejante tributo? ¿Acaso era cierto que enterraban a la verdadera Ginny, Guardiana de Hufflepuff y portadora de La Llama de Fuego? "No", se respondió "porque de ser así, estaría con ella en la barca". Emy le abrazó con fuerza, quizás porque sintió lo que su sobrino pensó, quizás porque ella también necesitaba apoyarse en alguien. El sonido del fuego llamó la atención de Harry. Era como un susurro, como si le estuvieran hablando desde muy lejos. Sin embargo no podía entenderlo porque el dolor físico que le hacía sentir todo aquello era más fuerte, porque su alma se rompía en dos.

El sol se escondió a la vez que las llamas consumían la barca. El silencio se rompía por el crujido de las brasas y por el llanto de alguno de ellos. Como si alguien hubiese quitado el tapón, el agua comenzó a girar en remolino y con él los últimos resquicios de la barca hasta que desapareció. La gente fue yendo hacia el matrimonio Weasley para darle el pésame. Abrazos, apretones de manos, besos y palabras de consuelo se daban de corazón a los padres de la muchacha por parte de la mayoría pero no por todos. El Ministro de magia se limitó a decir que no entendía el porqué de una ceremonia tan reducida e íntima. Al señor Weasley se le cambió la cara pero no contestó lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Luego Cornelius Fudge se dirigió hacia Emy y Harry.

- Era tu novia ¿no, Potter? – El Ministro mantenía aquel gesto entre incómodo y malhumorado – Al parecer siempre te ves metido en esta clase de incidentes

- Quítese de mi vista antes de que cometa una imprudencia – La voz de Emy era fría como el témpano

- Siento decirle, señora, que no admito amenazas

- No lo entiende, no era una amenaza, era una advertencia y no se la volveré a repetir

Todos lo habían oído y no creían la rudeza con que Fudge se había atrevido a hablar. Nadie juzgó mal el comportamiento de Emy. A Arthur Weasley ya se le habían hinchado las narices suficientemente y fue a encararse con él sin temor alguno.

- Quien siempre se ve metido en estos incidentes, es usted – Le espetó a su cara incrédula – Si no hubiese sido tan necio de no creer las advertencias que se le estaban dando sobre el regreso de Voldemort, no estaríamos lamentando momentos como este

- Entiendo que en estos duros instantes usted no sepa cuál es la mejor manera de dirigirse a mí, así que no lo tomaré en cuenta

- Pues tómelo, porque me tiene más que harto con su actitud, está llevando a la comunidad mágica de este país a la ruina, y lo que es peor, a la muerte

- ¡Weasley! No le permito...

- Usted permitirá ¡claro que permitirá! ¡Maldito mequetrefe! – Emy soltó a Harry, que estaba atónito, y se quedó a menos de un dedo de la nariz del Ministro

- ¡Fudge! – Llamó Dumbledore – Me temo que ya ha terminado aquí

- Esto no son formas

- Lo que no son formas son las suyas – Exclamó el padre de Ron – Márchese inmediatamente

- Ya hablaremos en el Ministerio – Se dio media vuelta y enfiló el camino de salida - ¡Vámonos!

Parte de su séquito se quedó quieto mirando a los señores Weasley, en sus ojos se veía claramente la vergüenza ajena. Arthur hizo un gesto de comprender y se marcharon tras él. El grupo de aurores fue saliendo poco después, criticando sin temor el comportamiento del mandatario. De entre ellos se quedó Kingsley Shackebolt, jefe de los aurores, que volvió a abrazar a Arthur y a Molly y se acercó a Harry y a Ron. Les puso una mano a cada uno en el hombro y les habló con rudeza.

- Supongo que esto no ha declinado sus intenciones de estudiar para aurores. Necesitamos jóvenes como ustedes y para mí será un placer y un gran honor enseñar a dos muchachos como vosotros. Creo que han vivido peripecias que ni parte de mis chicos han experimentado aún

- No – Contestaron tímidos los dos

- Bien, bien – Sonrió él – Pues aplíquense este último año, que se necesitan buenas notas para entrar en la academia

Se limitaron a sonreír a medias. Luego que él se marchara, volvieron todos al mausoleo. Nada más entrar, el arco se cerró de nuevo, no dejando señal alguna de que en el suelo se hubiesen abierto losas de piedra de toneladas de peso.

- Es hora de volver a casa – Dijo el patriarca de la familia

- Ya está todo preparado – Comentó Dumbledore – Nosotros vamos también

Salieron de allí cuando la noche le ganaba la partida al día. Las tumbas parecían crear sombras tétricas y el aire que se respiraba se podía denominar como rancio. Harry y Ron caminaron en silencio entre sus mayores, se miraban de vez en cuando pero no dijeron nada. De nuevo el gancho en el estómago para llegar al salón de los Weasley.

- ¿De qué va ese gilipollas? – Dijo nada más llegar Bill – De ganas le hubiese hundido la dentadura en la mollera

- Bill, hijo, la violencia no... – Intentó calmar Molly

- No, querida, deja que hable porque tiene razón – Exclamó Arthur – Bien sabéis que yo no soy partidario de esos métodos pero en ocasiones y con ciertas personas, uno no se puede contener

- ¿Qué le hubieses hecho, Emy? – Preguntó ansioso por saber Fred

- ¿Quizás le hubieses convertido en una dentadura de viejo para que Bill la destrozase? – Se esperanzó George

- ¿O en un escarabajo patizambo al que poder patear? – Añadió Fred

- ¡Basta ya! – Paró Molly – Emy no hubiese hecho nada y punto

- De seguro – Ironizó Sirius viendo como la aludida sonreía por la inocencia de los gemelos

- No entiendo como no ha dimitido o le han destituido ya – Comentó Charlie en un tono bastante más serio – Está claro que está siendo un incompetente

- Jamás dejará su cargo voluntariamente – Habló Dumbledore – Me temo que el poder le tiene demasiado cegado

- Si se demostrara que trata con Lucius Malfoy – Siguió Arthur Weasley – Y sabiendo que éste es un mortífago reconocido, la comunidad mágica se plantearía un referéndum contra él

- Eso es poco probable – Admitió McGonagall – Esa comunidad mágica de la que hablas, debería haberse dado cuenta que lo único bueno que ha hecho es por el consejo de nuestro director y no por propia iniciativa. Nunca en mi vida vi semejante mentecato y eso que por mis manos han pasado unos cuantos

- Me apostaría una generosa suma a que detrás del intento de robo de esta noche, está él – Acusó Sirius

- Y yo – Acompañó Remus la acusación – Solo Kingsley y él sabían en dónde se guardarían los cuerpos

- Jamás desconfiaría de Kingsley – Afirmó el señor Weasley

- Ni yo – Habló por primera vez Hagrid – Él quiso ayudarme cuando me llevaron a Azkaban pero me negué a que perdiera su puesto de trabajo por dejarme escapar. Además se horrorizó al ver que le iban a hacer a Buckbeak. Se nota que es un hombre de principios, me alegro de su ascenso a cargo de los aurores

- Sí, es un mago de grandes convicciones y lleno de humanidad, equilibrio fundamental para ser auror, porque puedes perder el rumbo en ese trabajo – Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry y a Ron

- Señor – Volvió a hablar Hagrid – Si Fudge se entera de que tenemos a Emerald en los terrenos de Hogwarts, va a tener usted problemas

- No se enterará, además ese asunto ya le habíamos zanjado ¿no? – Sonrió el director de la escuela – Hablando de esto. Charlie ¿lo tienes ya todo preparado?

- Sí, señor, marchó cuando usted me diga

- No puedo prescindir de mis profesores por más tiempo, así que mañana, después de comer, puedes ir con Sirius, Emy y los chicos en el coche al castillo

- Ningún problema

- ¿De que habláis? – Preguntó Fred

- Era una sorpresa – Respondió Charlie

- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa! – Exclamó de pronto Molly – Un hijo mío dando clases en la mejor escuela de magos que existe ¿No es genial, Arthur?

- Sí, si es lo que él quiere, querida – El padre de Ron siempre tan comprensivo

- ¿Vas a ser nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? – Preguntó Ron a su hermano

- Eso parece

- ¡Ah! – Logró decir Ron sin determinar si eso era bueno o malo

- No saltes de alegría – Le contestó Charlie

- Es porque hoy están un poco descolocados – Se apresuró a justificar Emy – Estarán encantados de tenerte allí ¿verdad, chicos?

- Sí – Contestaron los dos sin seguir sabiendo si era bueno o malo

- Yo he de irme – Atajó Dumbledore – Me temo que tendré que hablar con Fudge y aclarar unas cuantas cosas

- Antes de que te marches – Dijo Sirius – Quería comentarte lo que nos ha pasado esta tarde al volver de dejar los coches

Harry miró a su padrino sin entender qué es lo que iba a decir. No había pasado nada en absoluto, de hecho no habían tenido el más mínimo incidente para volver.

- Tu dirás – Se interesó el anciano profesor

- No hemos visto ni uno solo de los mortífagos que rondaban por los alrededores – Informó Sirius

- Te puedo asegurar que esta mañana estaban allí – Aclaró Remus – Bella y yo tuvimos algún que otro inconveniente para venir hasta aquí sin que nos viesen. Al menos eran veinte

- ¿Y a qué se debe que ya no estén? – Preguntó Dumbledore

- Pues eso es lo que te quería preguntar ¿Ha habido algún plan para alejarlos de aquí y no se nos ha informado?

- No, en absoluto

- ¡Hum, hum! – Tosió fingidamente Emy. Sus ojos denotaban un claro indicio de culpabilidad al respecto – Bueno... digamos que se tuvieron que marchar

- Ya me parecía a mí que no salieras tú con algo – Dijo Dumbledore con cierta acritud en el tono de voz

- No iba a permitir que se quedaran ahí todo el día esperando a atrapar a mi niño – Soltó Emy con un increíble tono maternal que consiguió ruborizar a Harry

- ¡No, claro! – Contestó Dumbledore como si fuese lo más normal del mundo – ¿Y dónde dices que se tuvieron que ir?

- Pues... digamos que están tomándose un descanso ¡Les hacen trabajar muchas horas! – Emy sonrió con malicia

- No sé si quiero enterarme de esto – Dumbledore también sonrió y más al ver la cara de embobados que los gemelos tenían hacia su musa – Te dejaré que se lo expliques a tu marido y ya me contarás, se me está haciendo tarde y no quiero que se me escape Fudge

- Mañana nos vemos – Se despidió Emy añadiendo – Y ya te contaré

- Tener mucho cuidado por el camino... mejor en general – Dumbledore sabía que Emy no se quedaría quieta esa noche

- Nosotros también nos vamos – Dijo Arabella – Debemos volver a Hogwarts

- Sí, no vemos en la cena de mañana – Añadió Remus - ¿Vamos?

- Por supuesto – Habló la profesora de Transformaciones – Vete tú a saber si esos aprendices de magos han desmontado el colegio

- Nos vemos, chicos – Se despidió Hagrid

- Adiós – Contestaron los chicos

Los señores Weasley fueron a despedir a los profesores a la cocina, llegarían al colegio por la chimenea, al igual que el director, que iba al Ministerio. Cuando regresaron al salón, pudieron ver que la tensión se olía en el ambiente. Fred y George agasajaban a Emy, Bill y Charlie hablaban de su nuevo empleo, Sirius pasaba las páginas del Profeta como si fuesen de plomo y Harry y Ron se miraban en silencio.

- Sacaré unas cosas de picar para que cenemos – Anunció Molly

- No te molestes, nosotros nos vamos a casa – Dijo de mal talante Sirius

- ¿Cómo vais a iros sin cenar?

- Compré algo esta tarde, podemos hacerlo en casa – Informó Emy

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó de nuevo Sirius, poniéndose de pie y haciendo aspavientos – Mi mujer es especialista en eso, tan pronto aniquila veinte mortífagos, como luego te hace la compra ¿no es encantador?

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Harry pasaba la mirada de Emy a Sirius y al revés. No le cabía la más mínima duda que se iba a montar una buena. Se pensó el quedarse con Ron pero le pudieron más las ganas de irse a su cuarto a estar solo.

- Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos – Anunció Emy, que no había abandonado su mirada tranquila – Harry ¿nos vamos?

- Sí – Contestó tímidamente mientras le echaba una significativa mirada a Ron de "ya te contaré"

- Pues entonces, hasta mañana – Emy le dio un abrazo a Molly y un beso a Arthur – Intentar descansar algo, hoy ha sido un día difícil. No te preocupes por el desayuno, también me dio tiempo a comprarlo. Increíble ¿verdad?

- Hasta mañana, querida – Molly se limitó a sonreír

El recorrido por el jardín de atrás fue preámbulo de lo que sucedería al entrar a la casa. Sirius iba delante con paso rápido y pisando fuerte. Emy le seguía como si estuviese de paseo un domingo por la tarde y Harry cerraba la comitiva, pensándose seriamente en volverse con los Weasley. En cuanto el último en entrar cerró la puerta, estalló la tormenta.

- ¿Pero qué te has pensado que es esto? – Preguntó furioso Sirius - ¿No éramos un equipo? ¿No nos consultábamos los planes? ¿No se habían terminado los secretos?

- A la primera pregunta responderé con: "es una guerra" – Contestó tranquilamente Emy desde la butaca del salón – A la segunda, me limitaré a decir que tú has hecho lo que te ha parecido correcto al volver a encargarte de misiones. Con respecto a la tercena, diré en mi defensa que no había plan, fue improvisado y creo que eso contesta la cuarta pregunta. En ningún momento he guardado deliberadamente tal secreto, simplemente no voy a llegar antes del entierro y anunciar que he despejado el camino, tampoco lo voy a hacer en medio de la ceremonia. Sinceramente, querido, mis sentimientos estaban más próximos, exactamente en las personas que estábamos allí

- Bonito discurso ¡sí, muy bonito! – Volvió a hablar Sirius furioso – Hace dos días me dices que no te gusta que yo me arriesgue y vas tú y sales a las calles de Londres sin protección alguna, para encargarte SOLA de veinte mortífagos ¿Te costaba esperarme? ¿No confías en que sea capaz de proteger a Harry? ¿Acaso me crees inútil?

- Creo que estás desenfocando el tema – Emy se había puesto de pie y había abandonado el tono tranquilo, ahora caminaba hacia él y literalmente se iba a encarar para dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras a su marido – Yo jamás...

Un fuerte ruido sonó en ese instante. De la nada había aparecido Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, y al parecer venía con una carta para entregar, que cayó directamente en manos de Sirius. No tardó ni un segundo en abrirla y leerla para él. Su cara iba cambiando de furia a asombro, hasta quedarse con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Emy preocupada - ¡Sirius! Di algo

Éste le pasó la carta y ella la leyó en voz alta. Harry y ella se quedaron completamente embobados por las noticias que se narraban allí:

_"Sirius: Vente al Ministerio lo antes posible, ya he avisado a Arthur para que venga también. El Ministro ha sido asesinado. Al parecer la única persona que se hallaba dentro de su despacho es Viktor Krum pero él me asegura que ha sido obra de Lucius Malfoy. El muchacho está muy asustado, ya que ha sido detenido. Como bien sabes, uno no puede aparecerse en el Ministerio y mucho menos en el despacho de Fudge. Dile a Emy que tardarás en volver, seguramente se tendrá que ir sola mañana con los muchachos._

_Albus Dumbledore"_

- ¿Asesinado? – Preguntó Harry

- Esto va a crear un caos horrible – Sirius hizo desaparecer la carta – Debo marcharme

Se dirigía a la cocina cuando Emy lo llamó. Su voz había cambiado totalmente, nada quedaba de lo que iba a contestar. Su mirada denotaba miedo y su rostro parecía el de una niña asustada.

- Sirius... no te vayas así... bésame, por favor

Harry vio la cara de su tío cuando se dio la vuelta. Observó conmovido como de cuatro zancadas había llegado a ella y la había besado con pasión, abrazándola y llevándola hacia él.

- No puedes hacerme esto, Emy – Le dijo con voz suave – Tengo mi carácter y me gustaría conservarlo. No es justo que consigas romperlo

- Yo también te amo – Emy le besó más dulcemente y él se marchó con una sonrisa en la boca

Unas palabras le llegaron a la mente. No eran lejanas, de apenas una horas atrás. Era Fred quien lo había dicho: "La que puede hacer con un hombre lo que quiera". Si hubiese visto aquella escena, grabaría la frase en una piedra para el resto de la eternidad. Era cierto, su tía era capaz de cambiar la voluntad de un hombre, de hecho él nunca podía resistirse a sus abrazos maternales, por mucho que pensara que llevaba años sin ser un niño para recibirlos.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó Emy – No me gusta que nos veas así

- No me gusta veros así, aunque he de admitir que sois los dos todo un temperamento

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! – Emy se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo – Hoy no debí permitir que pasara esto, tú ya has tenido bastante

- No te preocupes

- Son estos malditos nervios, nos juegan malas pasadas también a los mayores – Emy le abrazó y Harry confirmó lo anteriormente pensado, era incapaz de resistirse – Siento tanto todo lo que está pasando

- Gracias

- No digas tonterías, no hay motivo para darlas – Emy le besó en la frente - ¿Cenamos?

- No tengo mucha hambre

- ¿Qué te parece un buen vaso de leche con unos croissants a la plancha?

- Suena bien

- Perfecto

Tampoco pudo Harry impedir que su tía lo arropara como a un niño chico. Sentía que debía decírselo, porque sabía lo que iba a hacer, porque así no habría secretos. Harry estaba convencido de que su tía no pasaría la noche en su cuarto, y aún mucho menos en el desván. Ella se marcharía aquella noche y él no quería que se fuera sin decirle que él lo entendía. No quiso que se marchara sin aclarar que las gracias no eran porque ella se preocupara por él.

- Gracias

- ¿Otra vez?

- No lo entiendes – Harry sonrió – Gracias por intentar buscarlas

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! – Emy negó con la cabeza – Me temo que quien no lo entiende eres tú. Ha sido pura arrogancia, quería comprobar qué tan bien se habían escondido. Si yo no logro encontrarlas... digamos que los demás lo tendrán muy difícil para hacerlo, incluido tú, por si te da por investigar

- No diré que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza

- ¡Mi niño! – Emy le acarició la cara – Que no haya podido encontrarlas, no significa que no sepa en donde están

- ¿Qué? – Harry se incorporó de la cama pero Emy volvió a echarle con dulzura

- Estoy segura que tarde o temprano hallarías la respuesta tú solo pero los nervios, como te he dicho, juegan mala pasadas – Emy le dedicó la mirada más tierna que tenía. Ella le quería como si le hubiese parido, le quería como a un hijo – Si ella se tuvo que marchar por ser quien puede leer, no me cabe la más mínima duda que le han puesto a ello. Y si la otra tiene que hallar la manera de vencer, sólo se me ocurre un lugar en donde obtenga semejante información, como también sólo se me ocurre una persona que pueda ayudarlas

- ¡Ellas están en...!

- ¡Shuss! – Calló Emy con el dedo - No lo digas, el aire escucha

- Tía

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero

- ¡Oh, mi amor! Algo bueno he tenido que hacer entonces, si la vida me da tu cariño y el de Sirius

- Claro que lo has hecho – Harry se abrazó a ella y le susurró – Ve esta noche sin miedo, yo estaré bien

- Pero...

- No – Ahora fue Harry quien calló a su tía – Lo entiendo. Ya no soy un niño, puedo pasar la noche solo. Eso sí, trae más croissants para desayunar, no los hemos acabado todos

- Lo haré y tendré cuidado. No será tan fácil que nos vuelvan a separar – Ella sonrió desde lo más profundo de su ser

- Eso es lo que quería oír – Harry miró a su tía a los ojos y supo que estaría a la mañana siguiente


	28. Cariño, adivina quién es el nuevo Minist

28. Cariño, adivina quién es el nuevo Ministro

Sirius apareció en el corredor de chimeneas del Ministerio. En cuanto pudo ser consciente de estar allí, se quedó helado. El pasillo estaba atestado de periodistas y fotógrafos de diversas publicaciones y noticieros de la prensa, radio y televisión mágica. Al verle, se abalanzaron sobre él. Oía sus voces pero no entendía nada de lo que decían, ya que las palabras se amontonaban sin llegar a comprender las preguntas, aunque él tenía una ¿Desde cuándo era tan famoso? Estaba completamente rodeado y se sentía bastante confuso, necesitaba salir de allí y encontrar a Dumbledore.

- Por favor, déjenme pasar – Pidió Sirius en voz alta – Se lo ruego, déjenme pasar

- Apártense, apártense – Gritó una voz desde el fondo. Los periodistas se volvieron. Era Kingsley Shackebolt haciendo aspavientos con las manos para que dejaran en paz a Sirius – Ven por aquí, rápido

- Voy – Contestó él, voz en grito. Vio que a su lado estaba Arthur con cara de alucinado

- Se les contestarán las preguntas pertinentes en una rueda de prensa, en torno a una hora, hora y media. Por el momento dejen de molestar o les evacuaremos de aquí - Kingsley cogió del brazo a Sirius y se le llevó a paso ligero de allí, seguidos por Arthur Weasley. Se metieron en una sala vacía y comenzó de nuevo a hablar – La situación es la siguiente: Al parecer Fudge llamó a Krum esta mañana para que se presentara en su despacho a las ocho de la tarde de hoy. La noticia de su agresión al hijo de Malfoy había llegado a sus oídos, y le ordenó que acudiese para hablar seriamente de las consecuencias que eso le iba a acarrear. Al hombre lo mandaron esperar en el despacho hasta que el Ministro volviese del entierro, al parecer fue una orden que dejó a su secretaria. Nadie más estaba en el despacho. Fudge llegó y le anunciaron que Krum le estaba esperando. Según la señora Violet Binn, la encargada de dejar pasar a Krum, oyó como el Ministro le recriminaba su comportamiento con rudeza, ella no oyó en ningún momento a Krum pero lo que sí oyó fue un grito de súplica y luego el estruendo. Cuando abrió el despacho para ver qué ocurría, se encontró a Fudge muerto y a Krum con la varita en la mano

- ¿Le dejaron pasar con la varita? – Preguntó sagazmente Arthur

- Eso parece, lo cual me es un tanto extraño

- ¿Y cómo es que se han enterado los medios tan rápido?

- Eso es lo más sospechoso de todo – Contestó Kingsley – Estaban convocados para las nueve de la noche, Fudge quería comunicar algo y me temo que aparecieron todos pensando que sería su renuncia

- ¿Cuál es la versión de Viktor? – Le preguntó Sirius

- Él asegura que estuvo esperándole pacientemente en su despacho y que notó en varias ocasiones que no estaba solo pero pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas. Dice que no notó que le robaran la varita del bolsillo pero que al ver aparecer a Malfoy fue a echar mano de ella y no estaba, la tenía el susodicho. Entendió que Malfoy le decía a Fudge que el error cometido no tenía perdón y le lanzó la maldición imperdonable, el Avada Kedavra. Evidentemente cayó fulminado, luego Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa y le lanzó la varita. Él la cogió y Violet Binn entró en ese momento

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Arthur – Ese sí que es un buen plan

- Ni que lo digas, con un movimiento se ha cargado dos problemas – Comentó Sirius

- ¿Entonces debo creerle? – Preguntó Kingsley – No digo que no merezca mi confianza, él es un miembro de La Orden y antes de entrar como profesor a Hogwarts, tuvo misiones importantes, en las que puso su vida en juego y de las que salió más que airoso

- No creo que Viktor atentara contra la vida del Ministro

- Pero sí que atentó contra la de un muchacho, Sirius. Ahora está siendo analizado por unos psicomagos de San Mungo y su primer dictamen es que está algo perturbado

- ¡Cómo para no estarlo! ¡Han asesinado a un mago en su presencia y encima le cargan el muerto! – Dijo comprensivamente el señor Weasley

- Hemos tenido casos, aún más sorprendentes, de magos muy cercanos a nosotros que militaban en las filas del Innombrable

- No me lo recuerdes

- ¿Qué dice Dumbledore? – Preguntó Arthur

- De momento, ya sabéis como es, no se pronuncia claramente pero yo no puedo quedarme parado – Kingsley se dirigió a la puerta – Debo cumplir con mi deber y más en un caso como este. No diré que Fudge últimamente tenía muchos amigos y que los que al parecer tenía, no eran los más recomendables, así que esto mueve muchos hilos. Habrá investigaciones en todos los departamentos, ya te lo aviso Arthur, el protocolo manda auditoria total para investigar todas las posibles causas y los posibles sospechosos

- Es compresible – Admitió el funcionario

- Os llevaré con Dumbledore porque esto no acaba aquí, si alguien no se hace cargo del Ministerio inmediatamente, se desatará el pánico en la comunidad mágica

- Eso me temo

Los tres salieron del cuarto y tomaron el ascensor. Llegaron a la planta en la que se hallaba el despacho del Ministro. Allí la gente corría de un lado a otro, unos con tazas de té, que derramaban por el suelo, otros llorando y prácticamente todos muy alarmados. Vieron a Dumbledore hablando con la secretaria del Ministro. La pobre mujer temblaba de los pies a la cabeza y ni las palabras tranquilizadoras del anciano podían calmarla. Al verlos, el director de la escuela se disculpó con ella y la dejó sentada en su silla, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Ya les he puesto al corriente

- Perfecto, Kingsley ¿Hay algún lugar en donde podamos hablar tranquilos?

- Como no sea el mismísimo despacho de Fudge

- ¡Buena idea! – Exclamó Dumbledore – Así será más fácil

Entraron los cuatro y cerraron la puerta. La estantería detrás de la mesa principal tenía un destrozo considerable. El olor inconfundible de aquella maldición todavía se podía respirar en el aire. Sirius se contrajo un poco, le era repugnante, jamás podría dejar de asimilar ese olor a la noche en que mataron a sus mejores amigos.

- Intentaré convencerte de la inocencia de Krum

- No es que me tengas que convencer a mí, es que hay que someterle a juicio y no le puedo soltar hasta entonces. Por mucho que él sea inocente, es sospecho principal de un caso de asesinato y no puedo soltarle siendo la víctima el mismísimo Ministro de Magia

- Entonces intenta meterle en un lugar bien protegido que no sea una cárcel – Pidió con amabilidad Dumbledore – Él no lo ha hecho y estoy convencido que dice absolutamente la verdad

- ¿En qué te basas?

- En las posiciones de los implicados – Contestó el anciano – Claramente se ve donde murió Fudge – Dijo señalando la silla caída delante de la estantería destruida – Y los médicos le han reconocido y dictaminado que fue una Avada Kedavra directo al corazón. Por la posición que dice la Señora Binn que Krum tenía en el despacho al entrar ella, es medianamente imposible que lo hiciese él. Viktor se encontraba a tres pasos del Ministro, a su derecha. De haber sido él, Fudge estaría muerto cerca de la ventana. Además han llegado los forenses y han dictaminado la dirección de envío. Hay muchos métodos para que estas cosas se aclaren en un juicio. Malfoy se ha quedado atrás, en los años en los que Barty Crouch no investigaba, como es debido, el asesinato de un miembro de la comunidad mágica

- Pero ha demostrado claros signos de violencia esos últimos días

- Es por otro asunto – Aclaró esta vez Sirius – Fue su manera de responder a una pérdida de alguien importante para él. Cree que por culpa de Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y Virginia Weasley han muerto y... bueno, él tenía un cariño especial hacia la primera de ellas

- Seguro que Lucius Malfoy organizó todo esto – Intervino Arthur Weasley – Lleva su sello, muerte a bombo y platillo

- ¿Por qué citaría Fudge a Krum a esas horas y qué quiso decir con: "No tiene perdón el error cometido"?

- Anoche intentaron entrar en el depósito en el que supuestamente descansaban los cuerpos de las dos jóvenes pero yo les hice cambiar a última hora – Explicó Dumbledore – Sabía que Tom quería los cuerpos de las Guardianas de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, así que no dije a nadie que los trasladaba, aunque sólo sabían donde estaban los aquí presentes, Remus Lupin y Fudge

- Que el Ministro hiciese migas con Lucius Malfoy, es una cosa, pero que fuese espía del Innombrable, es otra muy distinta. Ni que decir tiene que no posee en su brazo la marca

- Eso no demuestra nada, amigo mío – Observó Dumbledore – A Fudge hace mucho que se le escapaban los asuntos importantes de las manos y quería aguantar en el poder como fuese. Creo que quiso obviar el hecho de que Malfoy fuese un mortífago a cargo de Voldemort y se quedó con lo mucho que le podía ofrecer, su apoyo dentro de ciertos ámbitos y, por supuesto, dinero, mucho dinero

- ¡Adónde hemos llegado! – Se escandalizó Kingsley

- En cuanto al error cometido, está claro que a Tom no le ha hecho nada de gracia perder, por partida doble, a los dos jóvenes, por eso ha asesinado al culpable de su segundo fracaso – Continuó Dumbledore – Malfoy le dijo esta mañana que citara a Krum para que se hiciese justicia y le debió de decir a Fudge que había encontrado indicios de que Krum era un traidor dentro de Hogwarts, por eso la prensa está aquí. A Fudge le gustó la idea de volver a desprestigiarnos y acató las órdenes al dedillo. Malfoy eligió a Krum porque no iba a permitir que el que había machado a su hijo quedara impune, así que decidió cargarle el muerto a él. Sin duda trazó un buen plan

- Todo esto hay que demostrarlo – Dijo tajante Kingsley – Pero haré lo que me pides, le pondré vigilancia y le alojaremos en un lugar seguro

- Gracias

- Ahora el otro asunto ¿Han llegado todos? – Le preguntó a Dumbledore

- Sí, eso creo

- ¿De qué habláis? – Preguntó Sirius

- Del nombramiento del nuevo Ministro hasta las próximas elecciones

- Yo lo veo claro – Intervino el señor Weasley – Ahora las riendas las debe coger el Viceministro

- Se ha negado en rotundo – Explicó Dumbledore – No seré yo quien le insista, quien ocupe el cargo ahora debe estar lleno de un gran sentido común y del deber

- La política no es lo mío, no me gusta ni el trabajo de despacho

- No te preocupes, Kingsley, no están mis ojos posados en ti, aunque he de decir que deberías planteártelo para las próximas elecciones, serías un buen candidato

- Me halagas pero no, prefiero seguir con mis chicos

- ¿Has hablado con Amos Diggory? – Preguntó Arthur

- Lo íbamos a hacer ahora, he convocado una reunión – Dumbledore miró su reloj y añadió - Por la hora que es, debe estar a punto de comenzar, así que bajemos

A los cinco minutos Sirius se vio en la antigua sala de juicios, a donde llevaban a los mortífagos para que confesaran y para sacarles nombres. Él nunca llegó a pisarla, a él le llevaron directo a Azkaban. Los bancos estaban repletos de magos y brujas que hablaban del suceso. La mayoría de ellos parecían no estar demasiado apenados pero sí muy conmocionados. Dumbledore tomó la palabra.

- Hemos venido aquí, esta trágica noche, para elegir a la persona que se ocupe del Ministerio hasta las próxima elecciones. Disculpadme si no me ando por las ramas pero todos sabemos que el tiempo es importante, ya que tenemos una jauría de periodistas a las puertas esperando noticias y si no queremos que se vayan inventando unas, es mejor no demorar esta cuestión ¿Hay algún voluntario? – Dumbledore esperó inocentemente que se levantara alguna mano pero nadie hizo el más mínimo movimiento – No podemos dejar a la comunidad mágica sin representante y menos en estos momentos

- Debería hacerse cargo el vice... – Dijo una voz

- No pienso ocupar el cargo e incluso dimito del mío – Contestó el aludido provocando un griterío

- ¡Eso es una irresponsabilidad!

- ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! – Calmó Dumbledore – Tampoco podemos culpar a nadie de no querer asumir semejante riesgo, es normal que no queráis veros en el punto de mira

- Tú serías perfecto para el cargo – Dijo una bruja muy anciana

- Gracias, Margaret, pero no entra dentro de mis planes, nunca lo ha hecho, mi labor está con los muchachos en el colegio, ellos son el futuro y prefiero ocuparme de ese trabajo – Se disculpó el director de Hogwarts

- ¿Por qué no nombramos a La Unión de las cuatro Sangres? – Propuso Amos Diggory

- Ella tiene una misión propia – Excusó Dumbledore – Debe ser alguien que conozca el funcionamiento del Ministerio

- ¿A quién propones tú? – Le preguntó un mago que estaba sentado al lado de la bruja que propuso a Dumbledore, se veía igual de anciano que ella

- Bueno, yo propondría a Arthur Weasley pero no sé si él quiere asumir semejante responsabilidad

Hubo un murmullo en el cual se podían oír palabras como: "Es un gran mago" "Destaca por su humanidad" "Jamás se corrompería". Sirius miró a Arthur y le dijo al oído: "Ya sabemos porqué nos ha hecho venir". Él sonrió y le contestó algo que casi le provoca una carcajada a Sirius: "Si llego a casa esta noche siendo Ministro, Molly me pone a dormir en la alfombra".

- Bueno, Arthur ¿Qué dices?

- Yo no puedo asumir esta responsabilidad... solo – Miró a Amelia Bones y a Amos Diggory, a quien conocía desde niños y en quienes confiaba plenamente – Si ellos me ayudan...

- Entiendo – Asumió Dumbledore – Amelia, Amos ¿Os parece bien?

- Confío en Arthur y estaré orgullosa de ayudarlo y trabajar con él mano a mano – Contestó la primera con determinación

- Lo mismo digo, Arthur – Dijo Diggory – Quien sabe si podremos librar al mundo de este monstruo que mata a nuestros hijos

- Bien, votemos a favor y en contra. Si sale mayoría, Arthur Weasley será nuestro nuevo Ministro de Magia

Las más de doscientas varitas que allí había, se movieron para hacer aparecer un papel en el aire con su decisión. En medio de la sala apareció una urna de cristal, encima de una mesa alargada, que se fue llenando poco a poco hasta que hizo un sonido agudo de campana, anunciando el final de la votación. Sirius se levantó para hacer los honores, aunque un poco a regañadientes, no quería ser él el que estuviese en el centro de la sala con todos los ojos posados en él. Fue abriendo las papeletas y enunciando las votaciones, que se contabilizaban en unos números luminosos suspendidos en el aire con sus enunciados. Al terminar la última papeleta, las votaciones quedaron así: A favor: 193 votos; en contra: 3 votos; nulos: 4 votos; abstenciones: 3 votos.

- ¿Entonces podemos presentar a los medios de comunicación al nuevo Ministro de Magia? – Preguntó contento Dumbledore

- Claro – Arthur Weasley se levantó de su asiento y le dio la sensación de que el peso de su cuerpo había aumentado – Gracias a todos. Ahora no es momento de discursos pero me veo en la obligación de decir que intentaré proteger a la comunidad mágica como si de mi propia familia se tratara. Cuando queráis estoy dispuesto a dar la cara

- Sabrás manejarles a la perfección, Arthur

- Eso espero, Sirius

En la recepción del Ministerio se había dispuesto un atril enfrente de un buen montón de hileras de sillas escalonadas, tanto enfrente, como a los lados. No había ni una sola butaca vacía. El lado derecho estaba preparado para la prensa, con una zona en donde ellos pudiesen escribir con sus vuelaplumas y con otra en donde todos los fotógrafos estaban de pie para intentar coger la mejor imagen. El resto eran para los empleados del Ministerio. Todo estaba preparado para recibir al nuevo mandatario. El responsable de comunicaciones les había dictado las normas de la rueda de prensa, se les daría la vez y podrían realizar una sola pregunta.

Con algo de temor interno pero simulando un remanso de paz por fuera, Arthur Weasley se subió al atril. Saludó cortésmente a todos y comenzó su discurso anunciando la terrible noticia del asesinato de Cornelius Fudge. Luego con mucha educación y aún más tacto, les habló de la necesidad de mantener la calma, ya que desde ese momento, él y su equipo, se responsabilizaban del Ministerio y la comunidad mágica. Fue así como se presentó como el nuevo Ministro de magia. A Arthur le hubiese gustado tener a su mujer cerca, aunque fuese para que le tirara una sartén a la cabeza por loco, pero aun así nunca la había echado tanto en falta.

Tuvo que contestar un sin fin de preguntas, algunas con respuestas directas y otras con evasivas hasta que estuviese mejor informado pero en todas ellas se mostró directo y claro. Los que estuvieron allí, se llevaron la impresión de que el nuevo Ministro era lo que se veía, que no tenía segundas intenciones y que trabajaría para levantar la deteriorada administración que se había llevado en los últimos años. En general, Arthur Weasley había causado una muy buena primera sensación.

Los funcionarios se fueron marchando en torno a las cuatro de la madrugada, eso no les libraba de volver a su siguiente jornada a la hora establecida. La prensa tardó algo más en irse, ya que no contentos con la declaración del Ministro, también querían saber sobre la vida de Sirius Black y de su nueva esposa. Esto le causó una fuerte impresión al aludido, que se limitó a responder que todo les iba bien. Cuando estaba a punto de deshacerse de ellos, llegó un funcionario nocturno del Departamento de Misterios. El hombre llegaba pálido y no paraba de levantar los hombros y negar con la cabeza. Fue directo hacia Arthur y Dumbledore, que estaban hablando de cómo había salido todo.

- Perdonen pero creo que tienen que ver algo en mi departamento

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Cuando he vuelto me he encontrado, en una de las salas, con lo que creo que son veinte mortífagos – Informó el buen hombre – Entré por equivocación y me los he hallado puestos allí en un estado... no sé cómo describirlo

- Kingsley – Llamó Arthur – Coge a algunos de tus hombres, tenemos un problema en el departamento de Misterios

- Voy

Al oírlo Sirius, fue hacia ellos perseguido por el último reportero. El joven era un periodista del Profeta que se alegraba de la mala suerte que había tenido por haber pasado inadvertido hasta entonces, ahora ¡tendría su primera exclusiva!

- ¿Qué sucede Ministro?

- Aún no lo sabemos

- ¿Puedo acompañarles? – Preguntó el chico entusiasmado

- Me temo que no - Contestó Arthur – Pero si se queda, le informaremos luego

- Entonces no me muevo de aquí – Se despidió de ellos, que ya marchaban detrás de Kingsley - ¡No se olviden de mí!

Era una escena dantesca. Estaban en una sala de piedra completamente vacía. No había ventanales, sólo la alumbraban cuatro grandes antorchas puestas en las esquinas, dejando escapar una luz amarillenta contrastada con las sombras oscuras y móviles. Dispuestas en cinco hileras y perfectamente alineadas se encontraban las tallas.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Arthur contemplando la más cercana sin disimular su desconcierto

- Me temo que son los mortífagos que no encontraste esta tarde, Sirius – Contestó Dumbledore – Ahora entiendo que dijera que estaban tomándose un descanso

- Les puedo asegurar que emiten calor humano – Intervino el pobre funcionario – Traje el detector de magia en objetos y el gráfico que da es claro, son mago convertidos en...

- Estatuas de arena – Terminó diciendo Sirius asombrado – Les ha convertido en esculturas

- Y me temo que sin derecho a roce – Agregó Dumbledore

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Arthur

- A que no podemos moverlos o tocarlos porque se derrumbarán, sólo ella puede hacerlo – Explicó el anciano – Hace mucho tiempo que no veía algo como esto. Os aseguro que no es nada fácil hacerlo, no es una simple transformación lo que veis aquí, lleva un conjuro muy complicado de magia antigua, por eso sólo ella es la que puede deshacer este hechizo

- Entonces le diré a Emy que arregle esta situación

- Ella no lo ha hecho a malas, Arthur, sino ellos no estarían en un lugar donde el agua, el viento o el sol les pueda desmoronar. Aunque me temo que Emy no estará predispuesta a volverlos a la normalidad

- Fijaos en sus expresiones – Dijo Kingsley acercándose a ellos – Sólo les dio tiempo a sacar la varita a cinco de ellos, el resto tiene o la mano en el bolsillo, o a medio camino

- Sí, por sus caras se puede ver que no le iban a hacer cosquillas – Soltó Sirius con aire de mala leche – Veinte, veinte ella sola ¡esta me va a oír!

- Y no sólo eso, les ha arrancando las mangas a todos para que viéramos que son mortífagos – Dijo otro de los aurores

- Estarás orgulloso de ella ¿no? – Le preguntó Kingsley a Sirius – Se ha planteado dejar el colegio para ser aurora, porque le hago un hueco inmediatamente

- Por encima de mi cadáver ¿me oyes? – Contestó Sirius de mala leche – Es que ni se lo menciones, porque está tan loca como para aceptarlo

- ¿Nos llamas locos?

- No, amigo mío, pero mi mujer está mucho mejor donde...

- Donde tú la puedas vigilar – Terminó la frase Dumbledore

- Pues sí. Ya la perdí una vez como para dejar que vuelva a correr riesgos innecesarios

- Que por otro lado tú corres – Agregó Arthur

- ¿Es que estoy sometido a alguna clase de juicio? – Expuso Sirius – Esta no es su misión, su misión es estar al lado de Harry y creo que con eso ya generamos bastante adrenalina

- Está bien, está bien – Calmó Dumbledore – No te enfades. Debes entender que ella es una mujer muy independiente y muy eficaz. Su temperamento no le alejará de los problemas

- No, ella va hacia los problemas, como su hermano y como su sobrino, por eso estoy yo aquí para intentar que no se acerque demasiado

- Pero si tú eras peor que James – Exclamó Kingsley

- Tú lo has dicho: yo ERA peor – Hizo una pausa mirando a las estatuas – Ahora no lo soy. Tengo responsabilidades y una de ellas es cuidar a los muchachos, sobre todo a Harry

- Hablando de él – Interrumpió Dumbledore - ¿Se quedó con Ron esta noche?

- No, está con Emy en la casa

- ¡Ah! – El anciano intentó no cambiar su expresión para no alarmar más al protector marido – Por esta noche no creo que ya puedas hacer nada más aquí. Ve y descansa, mañana por la mañana nos reunimos en el despacho, si te parece bien, Arthur

- Excelente, todos estamos cansados y será mejor que nos retiremos para mañana ser un poco efectivos en nuestras obligaciones ¿Os parece a las doce? Kingsley tú también y avisaré a Amos y a Amelia

- Está bien, jefe – Sonrió Kingsley - ¿O debo llamarle señor Ministro?

- Prefiero "jefe" de todas, todas – Sonrió Arthur pero su expresión cambió casi al instante - ¡Cuándo se lo diga a Molly!

Molly Weasley había desistido de estar en la cama. No podía dormir y se ponía nerviosa dando vueltas como una tonta entre las sábanas. Se hallaba en la cocina, sentada frente a la gran mesa mirando la chimenea y con una gran taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos. Se había preocupado de que su hijo Ron descansara bien y lo logró poniendo un pequeño frasco lleno de líquido morado, camuflado bajo su cama. Eso le permitió vigilarle mientras dormía, acariciarle el pelo y la cara y besarle en la frente sin que él le dijese que dejara de tratarle como a un niño ¿Qué era sino eso? Una madre nunca quiere ver a sus hijos sufrir como lo había visto ella aquel día, una madre haría lo imposible para calmar semejante dolor. Molly se había dado cuenta de cuánto amaba su hijo a Hermione y eso le llenaba de una inmensa alegría. Desde pequeños sabía que acabarían juntos, como sabía que Ginny y Harry serían tarde o temprano novios. Simplemente las chicas estaban hechas para ellos, al igual que los chicos eran los adecuados para ellas.

Sonreía cuando la chimenea se encendió y de ella salió su marido. Él la miró mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa. Su mente estaba un tanto atascada y no daba con la mejor manera de dar la noticia. Ella se puso en pie sin decir nada y lo abrazó. Su marido estaba en casa, eso era lo que importaba. Se separaron después de un beso y se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa de la cocina, uno frente a otro. Arthur rompió el silencio adoptando una extraña voz inocente e infantil.

- Cariño, adivina quién es el nuevo Ministro

- ¿Quién? - Preguntó expectante ella

- Yo

Eran las seis y media de la mañana. El silencio invadía la casa, no tanto la tranquilidad, no suele visitar la casa de los Weasley y mucho menos cuando los gritos de congoja de la señora se colaron hasta en el último rincón.

* * *

><p><strong>Pedro I:<strong> Hola! la respuesta a tu comentario es un claro y rotundo sí. Pienso terminar esta historia, de hecho estoy en ello, aunque he de decir que lo mío me está costando ¿quién me mandaría a mí alargarme tanto y complicarlo de semejante manera? Gracias por estar ahí. Besucos

**Ionela:** ¡Sí que llevas años leyendo fics de Harry, tantos como yo al menos! Comencé a escribir al año de descubrir los fics. Parece que de eso haya pasado una eternidad, aunque a veces es como si no supiese a dónde se fue el tiempo. Una mañana me levanté y las palabras se habían ido. Ahora quiero llamarlo "atasco mental". Lo bueno es que Harry, Emy y los demás han seguido conmigo durante todo ese tiempo, permitiendo mi silencio y esperando, como diría Becker, la mano de nieve que sepa arrancarlas. Ahora ya están aquí, acampando a sus anchas entre mis dedos, un tanto atrofiados por no ejercitarlos pero bien dispuestos a terminar lo que un día empecé. Es necesario para mí. De esa manera sabré que estoy preparada para buscar nuevas historias, aunque no tengan que ser mostradas pero sí escritas ¿Podrías aclararme una duda? ¿A qué te refieres con: "ese gran spoiler, que tengo ganas de saber como se da lugar"? Eso no lo he entendido y me da curiosidad. ¡Oye! Me has dejado alucinada, sí es cierto que he editado el fic. No me gustan las faltas de ortografía ni de puntuación, soy chica de letras, el problema es que leerse a una misma se hace mitad con la vista, mitad con la memoria, y a veces se suelen pasar alguna que falta. Por último decirte que me alegro un montón al saber que cuento todavía con tu cariño de lectora. Gracias de corazón. Besucos.

**Paolac78:** No te preocupes, hay locuras necesarias, lo importante es sentir y si lo he logrado, ya me tienes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Besucos


	29. De visita en la mansión oscura

29. De visita en la mansión oscura

Caminaba con paso seguro por las calles del Pequeño Hangleton. No se cruzó con nadie por el camino, las únicas caras que vio eran las de los maniquíes de los escaparates encendidos, en la calle principal del pueblo. Sin embargo, no escondía su presencia en las sombras que propiciaban aquellas luces, caminaba segura por el medio de la vía empedrada. Sus tacones hacían un curioso sonido repetitivo, como una canción que se renovaba sin censar. Si alguien escondido tras los visillos de las ventanas, la veía, no pensaría que representaba una amenaza, como mucho sólo una mujer de carácter, por su enérgica forma de andar. Esa persona podría sospechar que venía de un entierro, pues iba vestida de riguroso negro. El único color que resaltaba a simple vista, era su pelo rubio rojizo, que contrastaba con el azabache de su abrigo. Éste le llevaba desabrochado, ondeante a cada paso, dejando intuir sus formas de mujer, sus piernas largas y fuertes, que la llevaban directa hacia su peor enemigo.

Emy no iba planeando qué decirle a su tío, iba pensando en su abuela. Se la imaginaba andando por aquella calle con una niña de la mano, embarazada y con un ojo morado y golpes en las costillas. Nunca había entendido cómo es que su abuela había aguantado los maltratos físicos y psíquicos, que durante tantos años le propinó su marido, el que era su abuelo. Se imaginaba a su abuela yendo por aquellas calles empedradas, pensando en el día en que abandonaría todo, pensando en si podría llevarse a sus hijos con ella. No lo pudo hacer. No pudo alejarles de él. Tampoco pudo aguantar allí ¿Lo habría intentado lo suficiente? Se preguntaba Emy ¿Habrían cambiado las cosas si su hubiese quedado, si no les hubiese abandonado? ¿Habría sido suficiente como para que su tío no se convirtiese en Lord Voldemort? Eso era complicado de analizar, además de que le parecía otorgar a Tom un margen de duda, lo cual no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Emy se preguntó si su abuela habría sido feliz alguna vez. Ella sabía el dolor que causaba abandonar a alguien al que no querías dejar. Ella tuvo que hacerlo al igual que su abuela, se tuvo que conformar con ver de lejos a los que amaba. Si ellos sufrieron, ella estuvo a punto de perderse para siempre, de no aguantar como espíritu, de no poder volver. Si no hubiese sido por sus padres y por sus hermanos, hubiese dado el último paso hacia su definitiva muerte. Ahora eso ya no importaba, ahora lo que importaba era que se mantuviesen unidos. Por eso estaba allí.

Dejó el camino y se adentró por un sendero que conducía hacia la loma de la mansión Ryddle. No hacía tanto que había subido por él para entregar a Wilcox. Mark Wilcox. No debió dejarle marchar de las garras de su tío, ahora se había convertido en un cabo suelto y no le gustaba tener ninguno. Él podría hallar la manera de recordar y entonces volvería a la casa de su abuela. Otra cosa es que se encontrara con ella y se lo permitiese. De seguro que su abuela tendría menos piedad que ella. Así que sonrió y le deseó, irónicamente, a Wilcox no cometer semejante estupidez.

Divisó a lo lejos a uno de los mortífagos. No aminoró su paso ni escondió su presencia. Más bien todo lo contrario, levantó la mano y saludó como si fuese un colega. El inútil aquel se había quedado un tanto absorto por no entender qué hacía semejante mujer acercándose allí.

- Váyase si no quiere conocer la muerte

- Debiste negociar con tu "Señor" que te otorgara más inteligencia en vez de mayor poder – Se rió Emy – Aunque me temo que no debió darte nada si eres el.. ¿portero?

- Ya se lo advertí – El mago levantó la varita y se quedó tal cual pero convertido en hielo

- Espero que mañana no haga sol, querido – Emy siguió subiendo hacia la casa y vio que en la puerta había otro – Ya van veintiuno, ahora serán veintidós y esperemos que en la casa hay otros diez o doce para que pueda inutilizar a unos cuarenta

- ¿Quién va? – Preguntó el mortífago, que estaba apoyado en una pared, al lado de la puerta

- Contraseña – Ordenó Emy viendo que había surtido efecto su mandato, al quedarse los ojos del mago en blanco

- "Sin piedad"

- ¡Puf! ¡Menuda gilipollez! – Emy pasó al lado del hombre y se quedó en medio de la puerta abierta - ¡Eh, tú!

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el hombre volviendo en sí

- También debiste pedir inteligencia – Emy sopló y el mortífago se unió aún más a la piedra de la casa, tanto que formó una talla del mismo tipo de losa – Este me quedó mejor, vamos progresando

Caminó por la entrada y se fue directa hacia las escaleras. Sus tacones aún resonaban más fuertes allí y mucho más decididos, sin embargo nadie salió a recibirla. Las maderas chirriaban como gritos de inocentes, seguramente allí estaban atrapadas muchas almas desgraciadas. Llegó al pasillo y no pudo evitar que su piel se erizase. Odiaba caminar por allí, odiaba recordar aquel día en que fue la culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Se paró un instante y miró la puerta cerrada del fondo del pasillo. La luz de la chimenea centelleaba detrás y se dejaba intuir por la rendija inferior. Estaba allí, podía olerle. Aquel tufo nauseabundo de quien bien se podía arrastrar por el fango y la mierda. Aquel que, sin embargo, osaba mantenerse en pie a dos patas, estaba en su guarida de culebra, con su igual y con alguno de sus reptiles. Se oían dos voces, una autoritaria y otra suplicante. Llegaba en buen momento, disfrutaría viendo como torturaba a alguno de sus ineptos seguidores.

No llamó a la puerta, entró directa y se quedó mirando la escena. Una sincera sonrisa apareció en su cara. Al fondo de la habitación, descansando sobre una vieja alfombra, enroscada en sí misma y frente a la chimenea, reposaba Nagini, la fiel serpiente de su tío. A la derecha del desgastado sillón estaba Voldemort y a sus pies la víctima, Lucius Malfoy. Estaba tirado en el suelo, de rodillas y agarrándose el estómago. De seguro le acababan de echar una maldición Cruciatus.

- ¡Qué maravillosa escena! – Dijo Emy con ironía – Si le matas a él, al resto de los tuyos y luego te suicidas, no tendré tanto trabajo esta noche

- Te sienta bien el negro – La voz fría de Voldemort bajó la temperatura de Emy

- No puedo decir lo mismo – Levantó su mano y de ella salió una gran bola de fuego azul que lanzó hacia su tío – Te avisé, montón de mierda, que no tocaras a mis chicos

- ¿Mi sobrina viene cabreada? – Preguntó con malicia esquivando, por muy poco, el ataque

- Debiste hacerme caso – Esta vez hizo el movimiento de lanzar algo invisible que apareció en el aire. Una lanza afilada de acero atravesó la capa del Innombrable en el último momento – Vas a pagar caro lo que has hecho a mis chicas

- Crucio – Se atrevió a intervenir Lucius Malfoy, ya en pie

- ¡Serás imbécil! – Emy hizo un movimiento con su mano izquierda para mandar la maldición de rebote al mortífago, mientras que con la derecha le envió otra bola de fuego a Voldemort

- Me estás cansando, niña – La voz del mago retumbó en toda la sala – "Crepansossum"

- ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? – Rió Emy lanzándole la maldición de nuevo a Malfoy, que aulló y se derrumbó muerto de dolor. Ella le cogió del suelo y notó como sus huesos estaban separados, todo su cuerpo crujía, lo cual le dio un autentico asco pero no le soltó

- No debiste mandar a tu chico a una misión como esa, Malfoy, sin saber quien la protegía – Emy miraba con furia a su tío, quien le devolvía el gesto con los ojos aún más rojos, encendidos de puro odio – Te voy a dejar sin gente a la que mandar, te dejaré solo, para que puedas quedarte pudriéndote en tu propio asco aquí dentro

- Aún eres muy inocente, querida – Voldemort se adelantó a ella sin miedo – Si has muerto una vez, podrás hacerlo de nuevo

- Tienes razón pero no se te olvide el gran detalle de que tú también caíste "dulcis sommus anima proximus" – Una luz blanca cubrió la habitación y no quedó allí, todo aquel que se encontraba en la casa cayó al suelo, con los ojos perdidos en el vacío y sin tener control sobre ninguna parte de su cuerpo o su mente. Voldemort convocó un escudo que le protegió del hechizo

- ¿Crees que eso puede matarme?

- Tu problema es que no escuchas – Emy soltó a Malfoy en una esquina, que cayó como un saco de piedras al suelo – No vengo a matarte, vengo a arrebatarte todo lo que pueda

- Mi querida Emily ¿Qué puedes quitarme tú?

- De momento ya te he quitado a tu mascota – Voldemort miró a Nagini. Ella se había desenroscado y con sutiles movimientos quería llegar hasta Emy pero no pudo, ahora yacía en un sueño. Emy sonrió al ver la cara de su enemigo. Levantó de nuevo su mano y de ella salió una llamarada que consumió a la serpiente en menos de un instante, convirtiéndola en un reguero de cenizas

- ¡NO!

- Y sólo he comenzado a quitarte cosas – Emy caminó sobre las reliquias de lo que momentos antes era una cría de basilisco - Tus ansias de poder absoluto, se irán al vertedero cuando te arrebate a tus vasallos. Sin ellos tendrás que comenzar de nuevo con tu gran labor de dominar el mundo ¿No crees que ya eres muy mayor para emprender otra vez semejante tarea? Lo que tanto años te costó, yo te lo puedo despojar en pocos momentos

- Yo no maté a esas dos estúpidas – Voldemort echaba chispas por los ojos mientras veía a Emy sonreír y disfrutar con su poder - Fuiste tú

- Sí, claro – La carcajada fría y distante consiguió igualar a la de su pariente

- Le diste a Wilcox la oportunidad de escapar de mí y ahora él te ha devuelto el favor matándolas – Voldemort asemejó una sonrisa en sus inexistentes labios – Fuiste tú

- ¿Wilcox?

- Y no se quedará ahí. Él, involuntariamente, me ayudará a destruirte a ti, a Potter y al chiflado de Dumbledore – Voldemort se acercó a Emy con la varita en alto – Si pude destruir a Merlín ¿Por qué no he de poder acabar con vosotros?

- ¿Destruir a Merlín dices? – Emy soltó una nueva risotada – Ahora entiendo porqué sólo puedes prometer aumento de poder. Sería imposible que tú les pudieras dar mayor inteligencia, si eres un redomado imbécil

- ¡Cállate! – De la varita del Innombrable salió un rayo rojo directo al pecho de Emy. Pero ella, con un solo movimiento de su mano, lo desintegró convirtiéndolo en un humo gris, del que emanó un fuerte olor a lavanda

- Nadie, escúchame bien, nadie se acordará de ti en unos años, sólo vives una falsa mentira de grandeza. Merlín será recordado para el resto de la eternidad, mientras que a ti, ni te nombrarán – Emy se acercó más a él, hasta que ella misma chocó contra la varita de su oponente. Sin el más mínimo temor de que de ella saliera una maldición que acabara con su vida, le siguió mirando y desafiando – Inventaste un nombre que no será recordado. Yo misma me ocuparé de sacarle de los pocos libros en los que se encuentre

- Si yo no soy recordado, Harry Potter tampoco lo será

- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti, mentecato, que él quiera ser recordado? – Le espetó Emy – Es tu cara opuesta, es todo lo que tú no eres y lo que nunca serás. Él es y será el mejor mago de la época moderna. Su nombre no estará ligado a ti, porque no será por matarte que él adquiera todo su prestigio. Hará cosas tan grandes en este mundo, que tú pasarás a ser un simple mondadientes que rompió con su simple mirada. Él es La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres, el protector de la magia, magia pura. Tiene poderes que ni tú puedes imaginar. Si alguna vez es recordado, no será por ti, será por él

- Nunca llegará a serlo – Voldemort apenas movía su boca al hablar, su ira al escuchar todo aquello se podía notar por toda la estancia. En el aire permanecían dos energías enfrentadas tan grandes, que la casa temblaba en torno a ellas – Jamás permitiré que él cumpla los dieciocho años

- Si te has preguntado el motivo de mi regreso, te daré la respuesta – Emy se clavó aún más la varita contra el pecho – Estoy aquí de nuevo para que así sea

Un grito abominable de rabia salió de la boca de Voldemort. De su varita emanó una fuente tal de energía, que todas las ventanas de la casa se abrieron de par en par, estallando cristales y maderas. Pero no alcanzó a Emy, que con su última palabra había desaparecido para volver a surgir detrás de su enemigo y lanzarle una enorme bola de fuego, esta vez tan roja como sus cuatro sangres. Se desató un combate a tal escala, que ni los libros habrían podido narrar. El fuego, el viento, el agua y la tierra salieron de las manos de Emy en diversas formas. Las llamas quemaban la estancia y se propagaban por el resto de la casa. Cuchillos de hielo, afilados como puñales de acero, brotaban de sus manos para dañar cuanto pudiesen al tenebroso mago. Pequeños tornados avivaban las llamas, convirtiéndolas en puras lenguas del mismísimo infierno. Las maderas del suelo se convertían en lagunas de arenas movedizas, haciendo que Voldemort tuviese que saltar de un sitio a otro, mientras se defendía de los ataques. Gritaba con fuerza cada hechizo que mandaba a Emy y se desesperaba al ver que ella los repelía como moscas molestas. Su poder no tenía igual al de ella y saberlo le aumentaba la ira y la exasperación.

La casa se consumía bajo las llamas. Voldemort malgastaba su magia intentando dañar a su poderosa sobrina hasta que no pudo más. Llevaban luchando sin descanso por más de dos horas en aquella pequeña sala, que, sin embargo, resistía por la fuerza de las energías de ambos magos. Lord Voldemort detuvo el ataque y miró a Emy con todo el odio del mundo.

- Lograré destruirte

- No eres más que un papanatas con aspiraciones de grandeza. Dime ¿Dónde están ahora tus seguidores? – Emy ni si quiera parecía cansada

- Si te quité lo que más querías una vez, no presupongas que no puedo volver a hacerlo ¿Sirius Black ha vuelto a sus correrías? Quizás no regrese de una de ellas, querida - Voldemort agarró al desmayado Malfoy y desapareció ante los ojos de Emy, sin querer escuchar su replica

- Huye, maldita rata de cloaca – Gritó Emy en medio de las llamas – Y escúchame bien. No toques a nadie más de los míos o me ocuparé de que tu muerte sea muy, muy dolorosa

Con un solo movimiento de su mano, el fuego y las arenas movedizas fueron apartándose de su camino. Recorrió la casa en busca de mortífagos y los fue sacando a todos ellos al exterior de la casa. Una vez fuera, contempló de pie, en medio de al menos veinticinco de los vasallos de su tío, como ésta se quemaba por completo y se destruía. Las llamas y el fuego ascendían hacia el cielo. A pesar de que podría verse a cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, nadie acudió a apagar aquel incendio y nadie lo hizo porque no había ni un ser humano que no temiera acercarse allí. Emy convirtió a los magos en nuevas estatuas, esta vez de piedra, y los hizo aparecer en la sala del Departamento de Misterios, para que estuvieran junto con el resto de sus compañeros. Una vez que vio acabada su misión y hecha añicos aquella horrible casa, desapareció en la noche dejando un agradable olor a lavanda, que contrastaba con el fuerte olor a inmundicia quemada.

Harry se despertó de golpe incorporándose en la cama. Estaba completamente sudado, su respiración entrecortada daba claros signos de aprensión y cansancio. Llevó su mano a la frente, más exactamente a su cicatriz en forma de rayo, y comprobó que estaba ardiendo y que el dolor aún persistía en la superficie de su piel. Los momentos de incertidumbre se alejaron al comprender lo que le había pasado. Él sabía de alguien que en sueños se enganchó a Emy y a él mismo. Eso es lo que había pasado. Había visto, sentido y vivido, desde la piel de Emy, la lucha con Voldemort.

Salió despacio de la cama, las piernas le temblaban sin cesar, se sentía tremendamente cansado, exhausto. Fue al baño y se dejó caer en la bañera con el agua de la ducha lloviendo sobre él. No entendió bien el porqué pero necesitaba jabonarse y pasaba la esponja una y otra vez sobre su cuerpo dolorido y machacado. La espuma flotaba sobre el agua acumulada en la que se sumergía Harry, la que llenaba la bañera hasta casi lo más alto. Cerró el grifo y se quedó allí remojando su dolor. Si él estaba dentro de Emy ¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiese recibido la paliza? ¿Sentía a Voldemort en vez de a Emy? No obstante, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, era de puro orgullo, aunque en el fondo no podía dejar de sentir un escalofrío de temor. Emy había logrado darle una auténtica zurra a la rata de cloaca ¡Jejeje! Así le había llamado y mentecato, y tonto, y montón de mierda. Harry soltó una carcajada. Sólo su tía podría llamar "montón de mierda" al mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos, sólo ella podría decirle que era un papanatas con aspiraciones de grandeza. De nuevo otra carcajada. Adoraba a su tía. La sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios pensando, esperanzado con que Ginny lo hubiese visto también.

Ginny. Cerró los ojos manteniendo el gesto y la vio de pie, en medio del amanecer, mirando al mar desde el acantilado. El viento del norte le revolvía el pelo y el camisón. Se abrazaba a sí misma para compensar la templada brisa. Cuánto le gustaría a él ser esos brazos, acurrucarla en su pecho y ver junto a ella la salida del sol, mientras permanecían en silencio, sólo disfrutado de su mera presencia.

- ¿Harry? ¿Harry, estás ahí?

- ¿Sirius? – Harry abrió los ojos y se incorporó tan deprisa, que casi se sumerge entero al resbalar en la bañera - ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Quién va a ser! – Dijo entrando en el baño - ¿Qué narices haces dándote un baño a las seis de la mañana?

- Pues es que...

- Tengo una pregunta mejor – Dijo Sirius con un tono claramente irritado - ¿Dónde coño está tu tía?

- Ha ido a buscar croissants para desayunar

- ¿A estas horas?

- Teníamos hambre – Harry rogó que su tía apareciese en aquel mismo instante con una bolsa llena de bollos

- ¿Es que crees que soy imbécil? – Sirius se sentó encima de la tapa del wáter – Entiendo, lo sé, parezco demasiado paranoico y hiperproteccionista con ella, no hace falta que tú me lo digas

- Yo no he dicho nada – Contestó Harry con un imperceptible tono de voz. Se sentía fatal, a parte de desnudo y helado porque el agua comenzaba a enfriarse. "Con lo bien que estaba yo pensando en Ginny a solas" pensó

- Pues tampoco es que exagere ¿sabes? Deberías de haber visto a los veinte mortífagos en la sala del Departamento de Misterios – Siguió hablando Sirius sin mostrar el más mínimo reparo ante la mirada de su sobrino pidiendo algo de intimidad – Sal de ahí ¿Quieres? ¿No ves que necesito hablar con alguien?

- Voy – Logró decir en tono sumiso

- No es que yo no respete el espacio de tu tía, no, es que no soporto que se ponga en peligro ¿Tú crees normal que convierta en estatuas de arena a veinte mortífagos en una tarde?

- ¿Estatuas de arena?

- Sí, lo que has oído – Sirius se levantó y fue hacia el toallero para lanzarle a Harry la toalla – Tendrías que haber visto sus caras, ninguno tenía la intención de dejarla con vida ¿Y si ya no es tan rápida? O ¿y si ya no es... inmortal? ¡Pero qué estupideces digo! ¡Ella nunca ha sido inmortal!

- Creo que estás comenzando a liarte – Harry se puso los calzoncillos y un albornoz encima – Lo mejor es que te haga una de esas infusiones que te preparaba cuando estabas insoportable el verano pasado

- ¿Estás diciendo que estoy insoportable? ¡Vaya con el mocoso este! – Se quejó su padrino

- ¿Yo? ¡No! ¡Nada más lejos de mi intención! – Ironizó Harry – Lo que yo trataba de decir era, que es demasiado temprano para este tipo de discusiones...

- ¿Qué? – Vociferó Sirius perdiendo la paciencia

- Sin desayunar

- ¿No decías que tenías hambre y que tu tía había ido a buscar croissants?

- Si, bueno, quizás haya ido...

- ¿Harry? – Oyó que le llamaba Emy - ¿Harry, estás ahí?

- ¡Ves! Hasta en la forma de hablar os parecéis – Se rió Harry mientras que a Sirius se le iban subiendo los colores, aunque no por vergüenza – Por favor te pido que no montes ahora una pelea, no me gusta veros así

- Pero entiende que...

- Estoy muy sensible, así que te aguantas – Le calló Harry. Tuvo que esforzarse lo máximo para no reírse de su propio comentario y de la cara que se le había quedado a su padrino. Cada uno buscaba de la mejor manera, la forma de salirse con la suya, eso era realmente lo que hacía Sirius, lo que hacía Emy y lo que a partir de entonces, haría él - ¡Ya has vuelto! ¡Qué poco has tardado!

- Hola cariño, bueno, tanto como poco – Dijo al verle salir del baño

- Estaría la panadería abierta – Soltó con una sonrisa y un guiño que sólo vio ella – Has llegado justo a tiempo porque íbamos a desayunar ¿Verdad, Sirius?

- Verdad – Contestó éste saliendo tras él y mostrándose a su mujer - ¿Sólo has ido a la panadería, querida?

A Emy se le congelaron las ideas, él había vuelto antes de tiempo. Se sentía como si tuviese a un hombre en su cama, infiel, traidora y sucia. No podía basar su matrimonio en mentiras, no quería hacerlo, se habían prometido decir la verdad pero es que si le contaba donde había estado, le iba a caer una buena bronca, sólo hacía falta verle la cara. Ni siquiera tenía la cama deshecha ¿y si se había asomado al cuarto? Le tendría que decir que había dormido en la pequeña cama de Harry, eso era otra mentira y así comenzaría un sin fin de ellas. Además, tarde o temprano le contarían que había aparecido medio centenar de mortífagos en una sala del Ministerio. No, no era buena idea mentir, aunque debía de ser suave en sus explicaciones.

- Por tu rapidez de respuesta, veo que no es al único lugar al que has ido – Dijo Sirius en un tono grave – Has dejado a Harry solo ¿Y si le llega a pasar algo?

- A mí no me metas en tus paranoias

- ¿No te han dicho que debes guardar un poco de respeto a tus mayores?

- Sirius, mi amor – Habló Emy en un tono tan meloso que hasta Harry se quedó embobado - ¿Por qué no bajamos a la cocina a desayunar los tres y nos calmamos? Seguro que has tenido una noche de infierno en el Ministerio, entiende que nosotros no tenemos culpa de lo que haya pasado allí

- Es increíble como sabes dar la vuelta a las cosas – Contestó Sirius con voz más calmada. Le revolvió el pelo mojado a su ahijado y le pidió perdón – Discúlpame, tenías razón

- Así me gusta – Exclamó Emy – Y ahora a desayunar

Durante el desayuno, Emy les fue contando la verdad de lo sucedido pero modificando la intensidad de los hechos. Claro que Harry sabía a la perfección lo que había pasado y quizás luego le diría a su tía que lo había vivido todo desde dentro de ella. Además tenía una pregunta importante que hacerle ¿Cómo es que no le dolía la cicatriz, que ella llevaba bajo la piel, cuando estaba con Voldemort? Sirius gritó en bastantes ocasiones pero su mujer fue campeando el temporal, tan a la perfección, que terminó sentada encima de las rodillas de su marido mientras se tomaba su tercera taza de café. Harry, como espectador, observaba la escena como si se tratara de un documental de naturaleza sobre el comportamiento de una pareja de monos en mitad de una disputa, aprendiendo que la sutileza femenina era tan peligrosa como la poción multijugos.

Hablaron durante horas sobre todo lo acontecido aquella noche. Harry y Emy se pusieron muy contentos ante la noticia de que el nuevo Ministro era Arthur Weasley, aunque eran conscientes del riesgo que eso conllevaba. Sin embargo, a Emy no le pareció tan bien que los periodistas aturdieran a Sirius con miles de preguntas personales, eso significaba que ella tendría que verse la cara con los medios. Al llegar las nueve de la mañana, decidieron subir a tomar una ducha y cambiarse. A Harry no se le escapó que subieran de la mano y que sólo oyera cerrarse una puerta. Sonrió ante el hecho de que sólo se darían una ducha, eso sí, común. No subió a vestirse hasta que ellos bajaron igualmente cogidos de la mano. La cara de Sirius estaba cambiaba por una totalmente opuesta a la de horas antes. Cuando todos estuvieron listos se fueron a casa de los Weasley. Quien abrió la puerta fue Ron. Harry vio en su amigo un atisbo de brillo en sus ojos, seguramente de orgullo hacia su padre, sin embargo su cara no mostraba eso, sino todo lo contrario. No es que estuviese serio es que estaba cabreado.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? – Preguntó Emy con su atenta y dulce voz, que siempre le dedicaba

- Mi madre

- Entiendo

- ¿Ha dormido tu padre en la alfombra? – Preguntó jocoso Sirius, aunque por única respuesta recibió un codazo en las costillas, proveniente de su mujer por su falta de delicadeza en aquel asunto

- Hablaré con ella

- No si mi madre te encuentra antes – Replicó el pelirrojo

- ¿Son ellos? – Gritó una voz desde el fondo de la cocina

- Sí – Contestó Ron, luego se dirigió a Harry – Te puedo asegurar que no vas a querer presenciar esto, así que es mejor que subamos al cuarto y le echemos un conjuro de insonorización

- Curiosamente, suena bien – Harry pasó por su lado y le susurró – Tengo un plan aún mejor

- ¡Emy! – Exclamó Molly entre sollozos nerviosos y desconsolados - ¿Lo sabes? ¿Ya sabes lo que me ha hecho Arthur?

- Sí, querida – Al pasar a la entrada echó un vistazo general a toda la casa. En el salón estaban los gemelos, ahora con Ron y Harry hablando de algo en voz baja - ¿Y Arthur?

- Un hijo suyo lo ha acogido en su cuarto. Ese Bill siempre estuvo de su parte ¡Cría hijos para que nunca te comprendan! – Se llevó las manos a la cara y dio una patada en el suelo – Supongo que está durmiendo un poco ¿Pero qué hecho yo para que pase esto?

- Molly, tranquilízate – Emy abrazó a su amiga y ésta descargó con ella

- Sí, mujer, al fin y al cabo ahora ya no dirá que su jefe es un capullo – Soltó Sirius recibiendo un pisotón, nuevamente de su mujer, junto con una mirada de absoluto reproche

- Ahora vengo – Dijo Molly – Voy a refrescarme la cara un poco en el baño

- ¡Eres un bestia y un insensible! – Reprendió Emy a su marido, en cuanto ella cerró la puerta del aseo

- Eso no es lo que decías antes

- ¡Sirius! – Riñó Emy, dejando escapar una amplia sonrisa

- Prefiero no oír esas cosas – Exclamó Harry, que estaba detrás de ellos y del cual no se habían percatado

- A mí no me importa – Siguió Ron

- Y menos a nosotros – Terminaron los gemelos a la vez

- ¡Cotillas! – Inquirió Sirius y cogió a los gemelos llevándoselos de allí - ¡Par de dos! Llevarme con vuestro padre, haber si puedo hacer algo

- Ron, espera – Emy sonrió a su marido por el guiño, luego se llevó a Ron y a Harry dentro de la cocina - ¿Por qué está tu madre así?

- ¿No lo sabes? Pensé que te lo habría dicho Sirius

- Sé que es el nuevo Ministro – Explicó Emy – Lo que no sé es por qué se lo ha tomado tan mal tu madre ¿Qué ha dicho ella?

- Bueno, nosotros no estábamos cuando comenzó la discusión, mejor dicho la bronca por parte de mi madre, ya que mi padre apenas ha dicho nada más que la noticia, pero lo hemos oído todo, o eso creo

- ¿Y qué es lo que le recrimina?

- Al parecer mi madre no cree que mi padre esté capacitado para ser Ministro por carecer de diplomacia – Ron hizo un gesto de incredulidad e ironía – Nosotros pensamos que es mi madre quien carece por completo de diplomacia

- Entiendo – Emy revolvió el pelo a Ron para quitarle importancia a todo aquello – Lo que le sucede a tu madre, es que conoce a tu padre y sabe que es demasiado permisible con la gente

- Sólo con ella

- ¿Y con vosotros?

- Sí, y con nosotros – Admitió Ron

- Y con nosotros, sus amigos – Siguió Emy – Ron, para tu madre él es la mejor persona de este mundo, lo que le convierte a sus ojos en alguien demasiado débil para ese cargo, según ella

- Mi padre no permitirá que se le suba todo el mundo a las barbas

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Emy – Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que, como Ministro, se verá expuesto en muchos sentidos, no sólo frente a los peligros de esta guerra, como una favorable víctima, sino a los medios de comunicación, a la opinión pública, a quien quiera acceder a su cargo cuando él resuelva los mayores problemas, al resto de mandatarios de otros países. No será fácil, ni para él, ni para tu madre, ni para vosotros

- Lo que tú quieras, tía – Dijo Harry al ver la cara de agobio que se le había quedado a Ron – Pero nadie nos quitará la satisfacción de machacar a Malfoy con este asunto ¿No crees, Ron?

- ¡Ey! ¡Sí! – Una sonrisa abierta y amplia apareció en su cara

- ¿Emy?

- Estamos en la cocina, Molly

- Tía ¿podemos salir? – Preguntó rápidamente Harry

- ¿Salir? ¿Adónde?

- Al parque, con el hechizo desilusionador. Nos hace falta – Respondió con cara de niño bueno

- No sé...

- ¿De qué habláis? – Preguntó Molly al entrar a la cocina

- Le estaba dando permiso a Harry para que cogiera un libro de mi colección – Emy sonrió – Si le pasa algo al libro, más te vale que...

- No le pasará nada en absoluto – Dijo Harry con un tono de absoluta satisfacción ante la respuesta escondida de su tía

- Nada de nada – Ron veía a un paso su ansiada libertad, aunque fuese momentánea

- Y no quiero que le lleves por ahí de un lado para otro, sólo cerca ¿entiendes?

- No saldrá de los límites establecidos – Prometió Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Nada de nada – Ron le plantó otro en el otro papo y regaló uno, aún más cariñoso, a su madre junto con un abrazo, que dejó a Molly paralizada – Mamá, no te preocupes por nada, ya es hora de que el mundo conozca al maravilloso hombre que tienes por marido ¿No crees?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó viendo como se marchaban de la cocina a toda prisa y subían escaleras arriba, seguramente para salir por la ventana sin que les pudiesen ver – Emy, tú...

- Siéntate querida ¿una taza de café? – Emy necesitaba llegar a las seis tazas antes de meterse en el coche después de comer

- Sí, gracias

Emy y Molly estuvieron hablando en la cocina un buen rato. Se consiguió calmar los ánimos. Por su parte, Sirius habló con Arthur y con sus hijos sobre la reacción de Molly, entendieron que la mujer llevaba algo de razón. También les puso al corriente del enfrentamiento entre Emy y Voldemort aquella misma noche. Esta vez no se suavizaron los hechos, Sirius enfatizó cada una de las acciones de su mujer, convirtiéndola en una Diosa ante los ojos de los gemelos y, en el fondo, ante los suyos propios.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, dos muchachos estaban tirados sobre la hierba en Hyde Park. Habían paseado durante una hora, en la que no pararon de hablar y de decirse todo lo que pensaban y lo que había pasado en ausencia del uno o del otro. Eran dos adolescente que se sentían encerrados y no por paredes. El problema es que siempre les vigilaban, continuamente con niñeras pendientes de ellos. Decidieron experimentar qué significaba ser libres de sí mismos. Ron y Harry "tomaron prestadas" dos gorras y dos gafas de sol de los puestos ambulantes que estaban alrededor del lago principal. Harry tuvo que hechizar sus oscuras gafas para que también estuvieran graduadas y poder ver con ellas, guardando las de toda la vida en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora. Eran visibles a todos y, sin embargo, nadie les miraba, no se paraban a contemplar a aquellos dos muchachos que estaban tumbados sobre la hierba verde, disfrutando de aquella mañana de principios de septiembre y finales de verano. Londres se había despertado para ellos con un aire templado y con el cielo lleno de nubes grandotas, golosas y blancas, de esas que cuando se abren, enseñan encantadas el resplandor del cielo azul intenso.

- Gracias, Harry, gracias por esto

- Gracias a ti Ron, por estar siempre a mi lado

- Lo necesitaba

- Y yo

- Siempre será mejor que ellas estén lejos que no estén – La voz de Ron denotaba conformismo

- Creo que ayer fue el peor día de mi vida – Harry dejaba arrastrar las palabras mientras veía pasar las nubes

- Me he pasado la noche en vela diciéndome que era la mejor opción – Dijo Ron imitando a su amigo – Por lo menos ahora sabemos que ellas están en un lugar mejor, de hecho me da envidia

- Y a mí – Harry sintió el reclamo de su tía y supo que debían marcharse a la voz de "ya" - ¡Mierda! Tenemos que irnos


	30. Cuenta conmigo

30. Cuenta conmigo

- Te digo que los muchachos no están en su habitación – Dijo alarmado Sirius a su esposa

- Cariño ¿has mirado bien? – Emy deseó que su sobrino apareciese de la nada. Si les pillaban, se les caería el pelo, a ella incluida

- Pues claro – Replicó él – He ido a despedirme y allí no había nadie. Molly ¿Te dijo Ron que iban a estar en algún otro sitio?

- Pensé que estaban allí – La señora Weasley abrió la habitación de su hijo y comprobó que estaba vacía. Emy cerró los ojos y se preparó para la tormenta - ¿Has mirado si están con los gemelos en su cuarto?

- No, no se me ha ocurrido, ellos estaban conmigo en el cuarto de Bill y Charlie

- ¿Nos llamabais? – Preguntó Fred saliendo de la habitación de sus hermanos

- ¿Habéis visto a los chicos?

- Claro – Contestó George

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué? – Preguntaron los gemelos a la vez. Sabían que habían escapado por la ventana de su cuarto, que daba a la parte de atrás, en donde nadie advertiría que se estaban fugando por el jardín

- ¿En dónde están? – Sirius estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se tenía que marchar, Arthur ya lo había hecho hace un rato y él tenía una reunión a las doce ¡Sólo faltaban quince minutos!

- Pues estarán en su habitación

- Evidentemente, Fred, no están allí, ya lo hemos mirado – Se enfadó su madre - Tramáis algo ¿verdad?

- ¡Qué va! – Contestaron los dos pelirrojos

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Bill, al llegar con Charlie al descansillo del primer piso y verlo lleno de gente

- Los chicos no aparecen

- ¿Habéis mirado en su cuarto? – Preguntó inocentemente Charlie

- ¡Esto es absurdo! – Exclamó enfadado Sirius - ¡Emy!

- ¿Sí, querido?

- ¡Haz algo!

- ¿Yo? – Se oyó un ruido en la habitación de los gemelos

- Igual es que están en nuestra habitación – Fred intentaba que no le entrara la risa nerviosa

- Seguro que han ido a coger municiones antes de volver al castillo – George optó por una excusa que le mantuviera el semblante para no reírse - ¡Malditos ladronzuelos!

- ¿Chicos? – Sirius abrió la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos y se encontró a Harry y a Ron tirados en el suelo. Exhaustos por la falta de respiración, miraban al resto con cara de absoluta culpabilidad. Acababan de llegar, corriendo como locos, y se las habían visto muy malas para subir por la tubería de la fachada - ¿Qué se supone qué estáis haciendo? ¿Y por qué no habéis salido si llevo un buen rato llamándoos?

- George, se nos olvidó quitar el hechizo de insonorización

- ¡Menudo susto! – Se quejó Molly – Como si no tuviese bastante con lo que ha pasado como para que creer que habíais salido sin permiso

- ¿Cómo vamos... – Comenzó Harry a decir

- ...a hacer eso... – Siguió Ron

- …nosotros? – Terminó Harry incorporándose y mirando a su tía

- ¿Y entonces por qué estáis así? – Preguntó Sirius, sabiendo perfectamente que le estaban mintiendo

- Estábamos peleando – Contestó Ron

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron todos a la vez

- Sí, como entrenamiento – Aclaró Harry

- ¿Y por qué en este cuarto? – Sirius no se iba a marchar sin pillarles, sabía más el zorro por viejo que por zorro

- Porque... – Ron miraba a Harry pidiendo ayuda

- Porque... – Harry miraba a Emy pidiendo ayuda

- ¿Sí? – Sirius veía cerca su victoria. Entonces vio que Harry sonreía

- Es que hemos estado entrenando con las cosas de los gemelos, para ver si podíamos intuir cuál de ellas era más peligrosa

- ¡Eso sí que es una buena idea! – Exclamó Fred

- ¡Sí, muy buena! – Admitió George

- Está bien, me rindo por el momento porque tengo que irme pero ya hablaremos tú y yo – Le dijo Sirius a su sobrino

- Si no he hecho nada malo – Se quejó Harry

- Eso ya lo veremos – Le dio un beso a su esposa, que permanecía demasiado callada, con lo cual estaba en el cotarro, y se fue hacia la cocina para desaparecer por la chimenea

- Por los pelos – Les dijo Emy cuando todos estuvieron desperdigados – Espero que haya merecido la pena

- La mereció – Soltó Ron sonriendo

- Preparar el equipaje. Harry, ayúdale y luego vamos a casa y haces el tuyo, tenemos que irnos nada más comer

- Vale – Contestó sumiso el muchacho. Le dio un beso en la mejilla – Gracias por esto

- No hay de qué – Ella quitó importancia al asunto – Si fuera yo, ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo ¡No debí decir eso!

Charlie metió todas las cosas en el maletero mientras los demás se despedían, él ya lo había hecho. Sirius y Arthur habían ido a casa a comer. El primero traía una cara de cabreo considerable y el segundo de asombro absoluto. En la sala del Departamento de Misterios se había multiplicado los mortífagos convertidos en estatuas. Emy no cedió ni un palmo. Dejó claro que no movería ni un dedo para devolverlos a su estado normal y que fuesen detenidos y llevados a prisión, prefería que se quedaran en aquel estado, así nadie tendría que vigilarlos. Arthur tuvo que aceptar esa aptitud de momento. Se despidió de sus hijos, deseando al mayor que su nuevo empleo le fuese bien y al más pequeño que se metiese en los menos problemas posibles. No se despidió sin decirles que estaba enormemente orgulloso de ambos, lo que a Ron le sentó de maravilla. A Harry le llevó un poco a parte y le pidió que le escribiese si Ron no se encontraba bien, sabía que su hijo no pasaría una buena época después de lo acontecido. Harry, por supuesto, agradeció el gesto y le prometió que le escribiría en tal caso, aunque él procuraría que sus ánimos se elevasen. Con un: "Cuídate mucho, muchacho" se despidió de él, ya que debía volver al Ministerio.

Sirius se fue con Arthur, prometiéndole a su familia que no dejaría que pasase el tiempo suficiente para que le echasen de menos. Besó a su esposa y achuchó a su sobrino. A Ron le hizo un guiño y le susurró: "En el próximo viaje conduces tú ¿vale?". El pelirrojo se puso como loco con la expectativa. Así sólo quedaron los hermanos y una madre llorosa y desquiciada de los nervios. Los gemelos les obsequiaron con un paquete a cada uno de sus surtidos especiales. Bill les hizo prometer que se comportarían más acordes con las circunstancias y Molly se sació de abrazarles y darles besos a los cuatro.

Londres les acogió para que se sumasen al tráfico y así servirles de perfecto camuflaje. Conducía Charlie y Ron iba con él delante. Para Emy fue una suerte, porque después de la abundante comida que les sirvió su amiga y de no pegar ojo, ya no sabía en cuanto tiempo, el sueño le vencía y ni las seis tazas de café le mantenían los párpados abiertos. Apoyada la espalda contra el cristal, algo recostada y con Harry entre sus brazos, se fue quedando dormida, al igual que su sobrino, con el bienestar que le proporcionaba tenerlo protegido bajo su manto. Ya no existía el cansancio, sólo la sensación maternal de que no podían quitarle a su niño. Dejó la orden de que cuando llegaran a Newcastle, le avisaran para volver a parar en aquel precioso y tranquilo pueblo.

Y así lo hicieron. Charlie y Ron se fueron a estirar las piernas, mientras que Emy y Harry se sentaron en la misma mesa de días antes. Septiembre traía los atardeceres más pronto y a esa hora, ya veía al sol dándose por vencido débilmente, dejando ver un espectáculo de colores malvas, naranjas, grises, azules y amarillos en el cielo. Para Harry, septiembre era, sin duda, su mes favorito. Observó a Emy tomándose otro café y no pudo evitar compararla con su otra tía. ¡Qué poco tenía que ver con Petunia y sus cuidadas y delicadas tazas de té! Eran hermanas, en realidad, medio hermanas, pero nada absolutamente en su físico o en su personalidad, podría encontrar semejanza. Petunia estaba muerta y Harry lo sentía de verdad, a pesar de todo, no deseó jamás que acabara así. Emy estaba viva y él aún no entendía muy bien porqué, se le salía de los conceptos lógicos e incluso de los mágicos. Sin embargo estaba allí, frente a él, reclinada, con la rústica taza entre sus dos manos y mirándole con una sonrisa. Harry no desaprovechó la oportunidad que le daban de un momento a solas con ella.

- No me puedo creer que le llamaras "montón de mierda" – Dijo Harry riendo

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – Preguntó asombrada Emy dejando la taza en el plato

- Porque estaba allí

- ¿Qué?

- Soñé y yo estaba metido en ti. Veía a través de tus ojos y sentía lo que tú sentías – Explicó Harry mientras jugaba con la lata del refresco – Siempre me dices que tenga respeto a Voldemort, porque él es inteligente, sin embargo tú le tratas con absoluto desprecio, no le temes y encima te cachondeas de él

- Es diferente – El rostro de Emy se endureció

- No sé por qué – El de Harry también

- Yo puedo mostrarme vanidosa y tú no, él aún te puede

- Eso terminará pronto, pienso entrenar mucho este año – Soltó con determinación

- No te quepa la más mínima duda de ello – Aseguró aún con más arrojo

- ¿Por qué no te duele la cicatriz cuando estás a su lado?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Si dices que sentías lo que yo, habrás notado el dolor y la quemazón

- Pensé que era por mí y no por ti

- La que no entiende ahora por qué, soy yo

- Pues salta a la vista – Exclamó Harry como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo – Has vuelto como si nada hubiese pasado, como si te costase lo mismo pelear contra él que ir a por croissants

- Cariño, las apariencias engañan – Emy dejó escapar una sonrisa más bien melancólica – En verdad me dolía hasta el alma. Esta vez lo he llevado mal pero ha sido volver a casa y veros, y se me ha ido pasando. El amor es un buen reconstituyente, sobre todo para estos casos

- Me alegra saberlo – Dijo Harry – Por un momento pensé que el dolor y el cansancio, que sentía al despertar, me lo había trasladado Voldemort

- Quizás antes no digo que no hubiese pasado pero después del entrenamiento de Myrddin, sería extraño – Concluyó Emy

- ¿En verdad crees que si la abuela no le hubiese abandonado, él no sería Voldemort?

- No sé que creer – Dijo Emy mirando el atardecer – Lo que pasó por aquel entonces, es difícil de analizar

- Yo creo que no – En Harry se pudo ver un brillo de odio y rencor – Yo no tuve a mi madre y no elegí el lado oscuro

- Cierto, elegiste bien. Tuviste todo en tu mano para convertirte en alguien odioso y resentido y, sin embargo, eres lo contrario – Emy le miraba con orgullo - Recuérdame que cuando lleguemos, le pida a Sinitra el estado de las estrellas de anoche, no es normal que vinieses conmigo

- Ginny lo hizo cuando saltamos por el acantilado

- Pues entonces consultaré también aquella noche. Estoy segura de que existe alguna conexión

- Te lo recordaré

- ¿Cómo llevas lo de las chicas? – Le preguntó al muchacho, agudizando los sentidos para advertir si le estaba mintiendo

- Mejor y Ron también. Lo hemos hablado y después de lo que hemos vivido ayer, nos damos cuenta que es mejor esta situación. Ellas están a salvo, eso es lo que importa

- Así es

- Aunque se las echa en falta... Ginny conseguía que todo pareciese mejor, que valía la pena seguir

- Ella te apoyó mucho cuando yo no estuve

- Casi no la dejé hacerlo, fui un capullo – Harry bajó la cabeza

- Aún así, no dio ni un paso hacia atrás, te quiere mucho

- Y yo a ella – Su voz era apenas un suspiro

- Me preocupa Ron, tienes que sacarle de ese letargo, él no es así

- Saldremos los dos

- Me alegra oírte decir eso

- ¡Por cierto! Menos mal que llegaste esta mañana con el desayuno, no sabía qué decirle a Sirius – Necesitaba cambiar de tema, ese aún dolía

- Sí, te oí llamarme

- A mí también me pasó cuando estábamos en el parque, te oí llamarme

- Nos hemos librado de una buena – Rió Emy

- Yo más que tú, Sirius está un tanto irascible

- Es normal, yo en su lugar estaría histérica – Emy sonrió a Harry – No me gustaría nada que él se fuese a cazar mortífagos como si se tratara de gamusinos

- ¡Jejeje! Los gamusinos no existen – Ahora rió Harry

- Los mortífagos, dentro de nada, tampoco – En los ojos de Emy se veía un brillo de malicia

- Tía

- Malo, cuando me llamas tía...

- ¡Siempre te lo llamo! – Reprochó Harry

- No es cierto, sólo lo utilizas cuando quieres saber algo inconveniente o cuando quieres pedirme algo

- ¡No! – Negó rotundamente el muchacho

- ¡Sí! Anda, suéltalo

- Bueno... si puedes acabar con todos ellos ¿Por qué no lo haces? – Era cierto, había una pregunta inconveniente detrás

- Digamos que no quiero que Tom se vuelva más peligroso de lo que ya es

- No entiendo

- Si no le quedara nada que perder... te estaría persiguiendo en estos mismos instantes, hasta darte caza y matarte. Necesito algo más de tiempo, aún no estás preparado, aún no ha llegado el momento

El último tramo hacia Hogwarts le condujo Emy con Charlie al lado. La noche ya estaba sobre ellos, no les quedaba mucho camino, lo cual era una suerte, porque los cuatro estaban hambrientos, aunque Ron más que el resto, le había vuelto el apetito. Charlaban de las posibles clases especiales que Emy impartiría ese año y, al parecer, tenía muchas ideas, entre ellas la música. Harry y Ron estaban encantados con la expectativa de que el sábado por la mañana, pudiesen dedicarlo a practicar con el órgano electrónico. Terminarían por aprender a manejarlo y quizás podrían comenzar a componer.

Charlie se apuntó de ayudante en unas cuantas clases, incluida la de música. Resultaba que le encantaba cantar, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Ron. Después de que Emy le insistiese para que le demostrara qué tal voz tenía, Charlie dejó atrás su vergüenza, con la promesa que ella le imitaría luego. Para asombro de su reducido público, Charlie Weasley cantaba muy bien. Emy le hizo un sin fin de preguntas sobre lo que sabía de la música, las cuales fueron bastante simples de contestar, él nunca había estudiado nada de nada, sólo cantaba y tocaba un poco la guitarra de oído. La profesora le prometió que cuando acabara con él, le aumentaría la voz y sabría tocar bien la guitarra.

Los que iban detrás, no dejarían pasar la oportunidad para que a ellos también se les prometiera que aprenderían a tocar el órgano y la guitarra. Emy intentó hacerles entrar en razón, diciéndoles que tendrían mucho trabajo, ese año, como para que asistieran a clases de música. Tuvo que desistir en su razonamiento, los muchachos se negaban a perderse ni una sola de esas lecciones, así que se conformó con entender que algún entretenimiento tendrían que tener. Luego llegó lo anteriormente prometido y Emy les cantó la primera canción que se le vino a la cabeza. Curiosamente trataba de una chica que echaba de menos a su chico, diciéndole que le esperaría y le mandaría su voz y sus canciones a través del viento. Ron y Harry se pusieron algo melancólicos pero Charlie se entusiasmó por cómo cantaba Emy. Le pidió que algún día hiciesen un dúo, eso sí, con el consentimiento de Sirius. De inmediato, Harry pensó que su padrino no se lo daría.

Guardaron el coche en el garaje y subieron por la escalinata que Hagrid les había enseñado. Los elfos se encargarían de dejar sus equipajes en los dormitorios correspondientes. Entraron en el Gran Comedor cuando estaban en mitad de la cena. Harry y Ron se fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras que Charlie y Emy se dirigieron a la de profesores, en la cual se hallaban Albus Dumbledore en su puesto de director y Sirius Black al lado del profesor de DCAO.

Verles entrar juntos, provocó los rumores que se temían. A oídos de Harry llegaron frases de fascinación por Emy, por ser La Unión, por haber vuelto, por haberse casado con Sirius, por atreverse a ser espía, por todas sus hazañas y por un montón de cosas más, mayoritariamente con respecto a su forma de vestir y a su belleza. No se había dado cuenta de preguntarla qué tal fue el recibimiento. En cierta forma, era normal, después de todo lo que había pasado desde el comienzo de curso. No fue el único en recibir miradas, a Ronald Weasley le observaban continuamente, bastante más que a Harry, lo cual, en aquellos momentos, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, quizás unos años antes lo hubiese agradecido pero, justo aquel día, no.

- A debido salir publicado – Le susurró Ron a Harry mientras iban a sentarse con Neville, Dean y Seamus

- No me cabe la más mínima duda – Saludó con un gesto a Remus y a Bella, que le sonrieron, y se sentó junto con sus compañeros

- Hola – Dijeron todos los del grupo a los recién llegados

- Hola – Contestaron los dos

- ¿Cómo estáis? – Preguntó Lavander. Ella siempre era la más sentimental de todas las de su curso. Se le notaba una verdadera preocupación que, tanto Harry como Ron, le agradecieron – Sé que es una pregunta tonta, no sé qué decir...

- Venga – Dean atrajo a su novia con el brazo y dejó que llorara en su hombro. Llevaban más de un año juntos y se les veía muy bien – Tranquila, son ellos los que necesitan nuestro apoyo

- Con respecto a eso – Comenzó a hablar Ron – A mí, personalmente, me gustaría que no se me tratase diferente. No es que yo vaya a estar igual que siempre pero me ayudaría que los demás mantengan sus habituales estados de ánimo, conversaciones, bromas. De todas formas, Lavander, te agradezco de corazón el gesto, erais amigas y es normal que te sientas así

- ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento, Ron! Hermione era mucho mejor desde que estabais juntos ¡Oh! ¡Qué horroroso es lo que he dicho! – Lavander se volvió a hundir en el hombro de su novio

- Queremos que sepáis que podéis contar con nosotros para lo que queráis – Dijo Parvati con lágrimas en los ojos pero más comedida

- Incluido para vengarlas – Soltó Neville

No parecía el mismo chico tímido y desastroso de siempre. En ese momento no se veía su cara de buena persona, sino una que reflejaba dolor y venganza. Harry, que estaba sentado al lado suyo, se le quedó mirando fijamente. Sí que la guerra podía cambiar a las personas. Neville le devolvió la mirada y entonces ambos asintieron, como cerrando un trato, el que firmaban con el dolor por la pérdida de los que amaban. Harry supo que podría contar con Neville, aunque en verdad siempre había sabido que podría contar con él. Ron, al otro lado de Harry, le ofreció la mano a Neville y éste la estrechó con firmeza. Luego miró a su mejor amigo. El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por él, por el que consideraba un hermano. Ese año haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para averiguar cómo trazar la batalla final y así acabar, de una maldita vez, con todos esos hijos de mala madre, que no hacían más que intentar hundirles la vida. Llevó su mano hasta Harry y se la ofreció con sincera lealtad. Para Ron, Harry era como su rey y le seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno.

- Cuenta conmigo – Ron le apretó la mano mientras se miraban. Harry sintió en ella el compromiso de lealtad

Pero algo ocurrió que dejó a los profesores callados. Neville le dio la mano a Harry y repitió: "Cuenta conmigo". Luego fueron Dean y Seamus quienes lo hicieron, tanto a Harry como a Ron, y pasó a repetirlo Lavander y Parvati. Daniel Gutt estaba cerca de ellos y no les había quitado un ojo de encima. Lo había oído todo, así que decidió levantarse y acercarse a los recién llegados. Con absoluta solemnidad extendió su mano y le dijo en voz alta a Harry: "Cuenta conmigo" para luego repetirlo con Ron. Y con aquel último gesto, se formó una fila en la mesa de Gryffindor que quiso ofrecer su lealtad a ambos muchachos. Los que no se acercaban a ellos, se levantaban y lo gritaban sin el menor reparo. El significado de aquello era tan claro, que se fue extendiendo de mesa en mesa. Así, compañeros de clase de Harry y de Ron de otras casas, se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y fueron a imitar el gesto con sus mejores deseos, dándoles ánimos y ofreciéndose para lo que ellos quisieran. Pero no se quedó ahí, todos los alumnos de las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff igualaron el gesto. Y lo que pocas veces se había visto en público, por no decir que ninguna, fueron a los más de treinta alumnos de Slytherin, que no temieron las represaliáis de sus compañeros de casa por ir a ofrecer su lealtad al mayor de los Gryffindor, a Harry Potter.

A los ojos de Dumbledore surgió el milagro. Esa era la señal. Nadie les había dicho nada, no se les había dado orden de mostrar un comportamiento similar. Había nacido del sentimiento y se había propagado con el fuego de los corazones de aquellos que estaban hartos de injusticias ¿Cómo podría él imaginar que una mentira despertara semejante pasión? Las cuatro casas unidas en rebeldía contra la oscuridad. Muchachos con fuerza vital en sus venas peleando contra la tiranía, apoyando a los destinados y tomando conciencia de que participarían en la lucha por un mundo mejor, un mundo para todos, sin importar clases, procedencias ni sangres. Chicos y chicas que no estaban dispuestos a perder ni a uno más de sus compañeros, que con un: "Cuenta conmigo" gritaban: "Basta ya". Alzaban sus voces mostrando su lealtad hacia una vida de expectativas para todos. Todos ellos habían conseguido que aquel anciano, saciado de ver de todo en su larga vida, se levantara y aplaudiera aquel gesto, premiando así el maravilloso y espontáneo comportamiento con la mayor muestra de orgullo hacia ellos.

El resto de profesores se levantaron para aplaudir igualmente. No en todos se veía la satisfacción en sus caras, uno en especial se limitaba a imitar a su director mientras pensaba cuán patéticos eran esos arrebatos de cursilería y sentimentalismos que no servían para nada. Sin embargo, el resto del profesorado se mantenía sonriente y lleno de satisfacción por sus alumnos, ovacionándole eufórico y mostrando su entusiasmo ante las miradas atónitas, a la vez que felices, de los muchachos. Poco tardaron en comenzar a sumarse a los aplausos y en dirigir sus miradas hacia Harry y Ron, que permanecían sentados y atónitos. Aquella cena no la olvidarían fácilmente ninguno de los dos, porque no siempre puedes ser testigo del instante en que las personas se empeñan en cambiar el curso de la vida, y aquella cena era uno de esos instantes.

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación de los chicos, del séptimo curso de Gryffindor, lo primero que hizo fue abrir el cajón de su mesita, sacar el libro de "El Conde de Montecristo" y extraer la nota de Ginny. "_Si me dieran a elegir, nos veríamos esta noche en el frondoso bosque en que me soñaste cuando me marché". _Si ella pudiese ver lo que había propiciado su marcha y la de Hermione ¡Qué orgullosa estaría! Harry miraba el papel como si en él estuviese el rostro de ella dibujado tras las letras. Deseaba cerrar los ojos y verla al borde del acantilado o en el bosque en que la soñó. Su bosque. Si estuviese allí se abrazaría a ella y le diría que aún no había encontrado la forma de solucionar las cosas, que ni con toda la confianza que le habían dado los demás, sabía cómo poder salvarles, darles un futuro. Le hablaría de sus dudas, de sus miedos, de sus tontos complejos. Si estuviese allí, le rogaría que le dejara dormir en su pecho rodeado por sus brazos. Si Ginny estuviese allí, él podría sonreír.

Guardó de nuevo la carta y selló el cajón de la mesita para que nadie pudiese abrirlo. Se desvistió despacio con el sonido de la conversación de fondo de sus compañeros en sus oídos. Eran más altos sus pensamientos. Se metió en su cama y se arropó entre las cálidas sábanas. Despidiéndose con un simple: "Hasta mañana" cerró los doseles de su cama y los ojos esforzándose por ver a Ginny. Por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes de ella en distintas ocasiones, hasta que se quedó concentrado en una de ellas. Ginny luchando codo a codo con él en la batalla de La Madriguera. Jamás había sido tan efectivo en un duelo como aquella noche al lado de ella ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse al lado oscuro sin ella? La echaba en falta tanto como la necesitaba para sentirse a salvo ¿Cuándo se había convertido Ginny en parte de su alma, de su cuerpo, de su mente? ¿Cuándo había pasado a ser parte de él? Aquella niña corriendo tras el tren, era ahora el motor de su vida. Tenía un largo camino hasta encontrarla. No sabía el porqué pero sentía que tardaría en verla, sentía que su último año allí estaría marcado por su ausencia.


	31. Un mal día

Siento muchísimo la demora en la actualización. Sólo puedo alegar problemas personales y créedme cuando digo que hubiese preferido no tener que alegarlos. Gracias por la paciencia a quien siga ahí. Ahí, en ciertos momentos, en que te apetece saber que se está bien rodeada de amor. Un beso.

* * *

><p>31. Un mal día<p>

Al abrir los ojos y ser consciente de que estaba en Hogwarts, no pudo evitar sonreír. En realidad lo hacía por dos motivos: uno, porque volvía a su rutina de clases, con lo que tendría menos tiempo de comerse la cabeza de mala manera, y dos, porque había soñado con Ginny. Harry se hundió en las sábanas para alargar un poco más aquel bello sueño. Paseaban por la playa de madrugada, cogidos de la mano y con los pies desnudos, sintiendo la templada arena. Recordó el día en que ella confesó que le encantaba andar descalza. Parecía que había sido el mes pasado, cuando ella despertó del ataque y él le preparó una cena en la enfermería. Nunca había pensado en su aniversario ¿Sería desde aquel día o, en cambio, ella preferiría datarlo a cuando volvieron a verse? El día en que ella le despertó en la sala común con un beso, que no olvidaría jamás. Un beso. Sus labios dejaron de sonreír y se prepararon para recibir un beso. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó parando su paseo por la playa, acercándola hasta él y besándola mientras le agarraba fuerte por la cintura. Gin. Gin.

- ¡Harry! ¿Has visto la hora que es? – Gritó de pronto Ron

- Hum - ¿Quién osaba arruinarle su momento?

- ¡Harry! Son más de las ocho y diez – Volvió a gritar Ron corriendo como loco hacia el baño

- ¡Joder!

Y ya no hubo sonrisa, ni sueño, ni recuerdos de primeros besos, ni nada que no fuese: ¿Dónde narices están mis pantalones? Sin lavar la cara, atándose los botones de la camisa y con sólo puesta una manga de la túnica, bajaban por las escaleras hacia la sala común, en donde no había, evidentemente, nadie. Cuando llegaron al comedor, para al menos beberse un zumo y coger provisiones para comer por los pasillos, quedaban pocos alumnos, todos de otros cursos, y menos profesores, aunque sí que estaba Emy, que les echó una mirada fugaz que significaba claramente "mal empezamos". No se sentaron en los bancos, se marcharon con los bolsillos repletos de bollos, que manchaban de crema y mermelada los interiores, en los que luego nos les importaba meter una pluma, un cromo, alguna moneda o su misma mano, resultando todo un auténtico pringue. Llamaron a la puerta del aula de Pociones y entraron apenas sin resuello. En el fondo de la mazmorra estaba el profesor Snape con cara de pocos amigos. Ron ni siquiera preguntó si podían pasar, vio que había dos asientos libres en la segunda fila y allí se dirigió. Harry, que iba detrás, decidió no decir nada tampoco, de seguro que se encargaría Snape de recriminarles su llegada tardía. No miró más que a las escaleras y a Ron. Se sentó junto a él y se preparó para la reprimenda.

- No digo que no deban estar en esta clase – Comenzó Snape con su habitual tono desagradable – De sobra es conocido su ineptitud en mi asignatura y si se hubieran dignado a mirar al resto de las personas que aquí se encuentran, se habrían dado cuenta que este no es su curso

A Harry se le atragantó el zumo ¿Qué? Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio a Colin Creevey sentado junto a Alyson Johnson ¡Estaban en el curso de Ginny! Todos les miraban fijamente, nadie se reía por la metedura de pata y si nadie lo hacía, es porque allí no había ni un solo alumno de Slytherin, la clase era de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, y estaba claro que no le reirían la pedantería a su profesor. Snape miró un cuaderno y se le iluminó el rostro.

- Estoy pensando que será mejor que les guíe hasta su próxima clase. En su embobamiento cotidiano, podrían volver a equivocarse y molestar a otro profesor, que tenga mejores cosas que hacer, que verles a ustedes dos

La cara de Ron era de rojo fuego, su cerebro hervía entre todos los insultos que se les estaban ocurriendo. Harry no era menos ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que aguantar las impertinencias de ese hombre?

- ¿A qué esperan? ¿Es que se les ha dormido la única neurona que les queda en la cabeza? ¿Quizás aguardan una orden del Ministro? ¡Venga! ¡Muévanse! – Snape subió las escaleras con paso enérgico – Y a ustedes, si cuando regrese no hay un color dorado verdoso en cada caldero, les restaré veinte puntos a cada uno

Snape, Harry y Ron caminaban por los pasillos. El primero, delante y muy decidido, los otros dos, detrás, con paso más descansado y hablando mentalmente entre ellos. Cuando Snape paró, entendieron a la perfección porqué se había ofrecido a llevarles hasta la siguiente clase, el tormento no había terminado. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el profesor de pociones llamó a la puerta y no esperó contestación, entró sin más. Era la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero el profesor no era Remus Lupin, sino Sirius Black, cubriendo una de las bajas de su amigo. El deleite de Snape era pleno, él sabía que estaría allí, sabía que tendría la oportunidad de machacar a su compañero más odiado y que lo haría utilizando a su alumno más detestado, Harry Potter, el adorado ahijado y sobrino de su oponente.

- Perdone esta interrupción – Snape habló con su tono distante y altivo - Es que dos de sus alumnos más atolondrados, han acabado en mi clase por su habitual simpleza supina

Sirius vio aparecer a Harry y a Ron tras de Snape y se le cambió la cara por completo. Si ese resentido se iba a pensar que dejaría que ridiculizaran a sus dos muchachos, estaba muy, pero que muy equivocado.

- Y usted ha sido tan amable de traerlos aquí para que no se pierdan ¡Qué gran acto! – Contestó Sirius con una clara aptitud de cinismo en su voz – Esta es una muestra más del gran tutor que es, profesor Snape

- ¿Qué quiere decir, Black? – Inquirió con la cara más cetrina que de costumbre

- Solamente digo que en su amplia comprensión hacia estos dos alumnos, les ha guiado en su despiste hasta su clase correspondiente, demostrando así que entiende las circunstancias por las que han pasado – Sirius desplegó su sonrisa más dañina – La comprensión hacia los alumnos, es la mayor muestra de la grandeza de un profesor ¿No cree? De esa forma, uno se convierte en el perfecto educador y el alumno lo paga con su atención en la asignatura, se relaja porque confía en su maestro y aprende a la perfección todas las lecciones que se les da

- Enternecedor discurso, Black, pero he de irme – Snape se dio la vuelta y quedó cara a cara con Harry y Ron. No ocultó su mirada de desprecio - Avísame cuando te llegue el premio al profesor del año

- Lo haré, no lo dudes – Sirius mantuvo su sonrisa de triunfo y luego mandó pasar a los muchachos

Intentaba escuchar las explicaciones de Sirius pero es que estaba tan rabioso, que lo único que podía hacer era mantener la mirada quieta en la hoja de su libro de Defensa.

Menudo circo habían montado en un solo momento, menos mal que su tío le había sacado de él de la forma más digna, no habría soportado que encima Snape se burlara de Sirius también ¿Cómo era posible que ayer fuese un heroico mago al que seguir y hoy fuese un torpe muchacho que no sabía dónde estaba pinado? El que había escrito su destino, o estaba borracho, o es que se lo pasaba bomba a su costa. ¡Maldito destino! Destino. Los rayos de sol temprano que entraban por la ventana del aula, disiparon la rabia para traerle pensamientos aparcados.

Su padre tuvo el destino de su madre en su mano. Había dejado a un lado ese tema, se había quedado pendiente en una charla con Emy. De lo que había hablado con ella y de lo que había oído en una conversación entre su tía y Molly, se podían sacar varios puntos. El destino de Lily Potter estaba escrito, no todos los destinos estaban escritos, o como ella había dicho, marcados ¿Por qué el de su madre sí? ¿Por qué el de él? ¿Sabía todo al respecto de ese asunto? No, aún quedaban muchas cosas por averiguar y Emy era una fuente de respuestas, sólo tendría que hallar las preguntas correctas para encauzar este asunto, asunto que no dejaría pasar.

Luego estaba Ginny. Él lo había oído, ella también tenía su destino escrito, marcado ¿Por qué? Ella era especial desde su nacimiento, la única niña en muchos años ¿Qué le tendría deparado el destino a Ginny? ¿Sabía ella su propio futuro? ¿Sabía ella más de lo que decía? Emy había leído el destino de su hermana y él quería leer el de Ginny, saber que estaba bien, que lo estaría, que no se la arrebatarían de forma permanente, como hicieron con sus padres ¿Se atormentaría él como lo hizo su padre? ¿Sería tan loco como para remover cielo y tierra para encontrar ese destino?

Estaban guardados, eso es lo que había dicho Emy a Molly ¿Dónde? Y al saber las respuestas ¿Cambiaría eso las cosas? ¿No sería horrible saber que se dispone de poco tiempo? _Fue un regalo de la vida no hallar la contestación_, eso es que lo dijo Emy, que a su padre le regalaron la dicha de no saber que Lily moriría tras él, que dejarían solo a su hijo ¿Qué había querido decir Emy con que su madre les mandó con la abuela Sunny, por ser la única que logró cambiar su destino? ¿Qué había dicho de su familia? Harry hizo memoria, quería recordar cada detalle que escuchó tras la puerta de la cocina de los Weasley. Ahora sus ojos ya no permanecían fijos en un sitio, sino que se movían intentando encontrar la respuesta en cada visión. Intentaban cambiar su destino ¡Eso era lo que había escuchado! Que sus padres estuvieron a punto de lograrlo y que él... que él tenía que conseguirlo ¿Cómo? Cada acto de su vida daba miles de consecuencias posibles, era un juego de locos. Era imposible saber el momento exacto, el lugar adecuado y la elección perfecta, para que se diese el milagro de salvarles a todos, de ofrecer un futuro para todos ¿Estaría él encaminado a dar esos pasos? ¿Sería un simple títere al que manejaban unos hilos desconocidos? ¿Tendría que romper esos hilos? Aquella presión iba a acabar con él, no podía pensar en las muertes que ya se habían dado, ni en las que estaban por venir mientras él daba con todas esas variantes. ¡Maldito destino!

- ¿Lo tenéis claro? – Preguntó Sirius con voz potente mientras sonaba la campana – La siguiente clase es con el profesor Lupin. Le pondré al tanto de que debéis entregarle un trabajo, de tres pergaminos al menos, sobre los ataques defensivos contra los vampiros

- ¿Tres pergaminos? – La protesta fue a coro

- No os quejéis, estáis en el último curso y esto se pone cuesta arriba. Así fue para todos y no se nos ha acabado el mundo, o sea, que lamentaciones las mínimas, que os queda mucho para ser auténticos mártires – Sirius se rió de su propio comentario, lo cual no hizo nadie más – No me miréis así, que estoy seguro que lo haréis muy bien. El trabajo os dejará grabados los hechizos en vuestra cabezota y veréis que cuando os topéis con un vampiro, habrá valido la pena – Volvió a reírse de su otro comentario, era una pena que no entendiesen su humor - ¡Harry! ¡Ron! Quedaos un momento

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Harry, una vez salieron todos del aula

- ¿Sabéis dónde tenéis que ir?

- ¡Muy gracioso! Hoy estás de un ingenioso...

- Sí, es cierto, la culpa es de tu tía – Revolvió el pelo a su sobrino – No quiero que ese resentido os dé el día, así que la siguiente clase la tomáis con un poco más de entusiasmo

- Vale – Contestaron los dos

- ¿Y cuál es? Vuelvo a repetir – Sirius vio que el uno miraba al otro y viceversa - ¿No tenéis los horarios?

- Sí, por supuesto – Ron tiró la mochila en una mesa y comenzó a rebuscar en ella – Creo que lo tenía por aquí... ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está!... ¡Mierda! Ahora sí que tenemos con Snape

La hoja de horarios era clara:

Viernes

8:30 a 10:30 Defensa contra las artes oscuras

10:45 a 12:45 Pociones

Almuerzo

14:45 a 16:75 Herbología

17:00 a 19:00 Historia de la Magia

- Este viernes es peor que el jueves del año pasado – Se quejó Ron con cara de auténtico desacuerdo

- Eso no podrás decirlo el año que viene – Un nuevo tono jocoso salió del profesor

- Definitivamente, el matrimonio te está afectando demasiado – Harry agarró su mochila y se fue con paso tranquilo hacia la puerta

- ¡Eh! Me ha dicho mi esposa que os quiere ver después de cenar en el apartamento

- Dile a tu esposa que nos verá – Dijo Harry de forma distraída – Vamos, Ron, no pienso correr de nuevo

Después de la clase de Snape, Harry abandonó la idea de que era mejor volver a sus clases, ese tipo cetrino era capaz de convertir un buen día, en uno nefasto, y uno malo, en aún peor. En la comida se encontraron con el anuncio del nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Charlie Weasley lucía una nueva túnica, que poco le duraría limpia con su trabajo, se levantó e hizo un leve gesto de cabeza, para saludar ante los aplausos mayoritarios de los alumnos. Dumbledore explicó que Hagrid estaría en su puesto de siempre y que no podía dar clases porque se iba a encargar de un nuevo "proyecto". Sin duda, aquel hombre sabía salir de una mentira. Ron y Harry aprovecharon para echar un vistazo al horario completo.

Lunes

8:30 a 10:30 Pociones

10:45 a 12:45 Encantamientos

Almuerzo

14:45 a 16:15 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

16:30 a 18:30 Herbología

Martes

8:30 a 10:30 Transformaciones

10:45 a 12:45 Historia de la Magia

Almuerzo

14:45 a 16:45 Defensa contra las artes oscuras

17:00 a 18:30 Estudios no mágicos

Miércoles

8:30 a 10:30 Encantamientos

10:45 a 12:45 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

Almuerzo

14:45 a 16:45 Pociones

17:00 a 18:30 Herbología

Jueves

8:30 a 10:30 Transformaciones

10:45 a 12:45 Defensa contra las artes oscuras

Almuerzo

14:45 a 16:15 Herbología

16:30 a 18:30 Estudios no mágicos

Viernes

8:30 a 10:30 Defensa contra las artes oscuras

10:45 a 12:45 Pociones

Almuerzo

14:45 a 16:45 Transformaciones

17:00 a 19:00 Historia de la Magia

- Todos los días salimos a las seis y media menos hoy, justo los viernes nos hacen quedarnos hasta la siete – De nuevo volvía a quejarse Ron

- Es para que no nos vayamos por ahí – Dijo Seamus

- Pues no sé dónde se piensan que nos vamos a ir – Rebatió el pelirrojo

- A mí no me importaría llevar a esa morena al pueblo y dejarla claras unas cuantas cosas – Seamus se comía con los ojos y con las palabras a una chica de quinto curso de Hufflepuff

- ¡Cómo te oiga Parvati! – Advirtió Harry señalando con la cabeza a la chica, que estaba unos cinco asientos más alejada con sus amigas

- ¿No lo sabéis? No estamos juntos desde principios de verano, somos amigos y eso, pero se acabó... ya me entendéis

- No, no te entiendo – Contestó Ron con la mayor de las sinceridades

- Llega un momento en que si no hay, pues no se puede sacar

- Mira, Finnigan, si no te explicas mejor, no lo cojo y no me considero precisamente corto

- Pues que Parvati y yo ya habíamos llegado al punto más alto de nuestra relación y ninguno de los dos sentía que lo nuestro avanzaba, así que lo hablamos y lo dejamos de común acuerdo

- Te entiendo – Dijo Neville en voz baja – A mí me ha pasado

- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntaron todos los chicos asombrados

- El problema es que Susan no pensaba lo mismo y no se ha tomado muy bien nuestra separación

- Ya decía yo que no te veía nunca con ella – Dedujo Dean - ¡Quién diría que fueses tú el que diera el paso! No tienes precisamente pinta de rompecorazones, Neville

- Ni pretendo serlo pero no voy a alargar algo que no funciona, ante todo hay que ser sincero

- A veces alucino contigo, Neville – Dean le hizo un gesto con los pulgares a su amigo para expresarle su aprobación

- ¡Eso nos convierte en más solteros! – Exclamó Seamus con entusiasmo, aunque de inmediato se dio cuenta que dos de ellos habían sido a la fuerza – Yo no quería...

- No te preocupes – Cortó Harry – Siento que no saliera bien, Seamus

- ¡Va! lo bueno es que sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, hasta me cuenta que ha echado un ojo a uno de Ravenclaw, ese tal Michael Print

- Juega al quidditch de golpeador ¿No? – Preguntó Harry

- Sí y hablando de eso...

- Lo sé, tenemos que tratar sobre el equipo. Mejor mañana – A Harry se le vino el mundo encima. Ginny no jugaría este año con ellos. Tendrían que buscar una nueva cazadora – Ron recuérdame que te comente una cosa luego ¿Ron?

Su mejor amigo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que tenían nombre propio, Hermione. Le miró y asintió, dando a entender que le había oído. Harry intentó prestar atención a las preguntas que le hacían a Neville sobre su separación pero de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para ver como Ron seguía sumido en su tristeza y como sus propios pensamientos le llevaban a la misma sensación. Continuaba diciendo lo mismo, aquel año iba a ser una mierda sin ellas, sin Gin. Estaba terminando sus bolitas de nata con crema caliente, cuando alguien a su espalda le habló.

- ¿Quieres que ideemos una estrategia para que cuando salga reciba otra paliza?

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Harry. Era el chico de primer año. Seguía con esa mirada de determinación tan extraña para alguien de su edad. Por supuesto, estaba acompañado por su habitual banda de seguidores, su hermana y unos cuantos chicos y chicas de primero

- Perdona si te he interrumpido los pensamientos – Se disculpó él, como si lo hubiese hecho el mismísimo Dumbledore – Te preguntaba si querías que tramásemos alguna táctica para cuando Malfoy salga de la enfermería

- ¡Malfoy! – Ron ya no estaba sujeto al recuerdo de Hermione, ahora sus ojos estaba bien abiertos y mostraban la palabra venganza en ellos - ¿Cómo era tu nombre, chaval?

- Daniel Gutt, pero prefiero que se refieran a mí como Dan

- Pues bien, Dan ¿Se puede saber por qué le preguntas a Harry eso?

- Es sencillo, después de la paliza que le habéis dado, habrá que recordarle que puede volver en innumerables ocasiones a la enfermería

- Nosotros no hemos dado... – Harry le iba a explicar al muchacho que ellos no habían tenido nada que ver con ese asunto pero Ron le paró los pies

- ¿Cómo te has enterado de lo de la paliza?

- Tuve que ir a la enfermería después de que un alumno de Slytherin me partiera una ceja – Dijo señalando su herida – Al parecer no le gustó que le llamara sucio mortífago rastrero

- ¡Este chaval es la monda! – Exclamó Seamus riéndose – Chicos, todo el colegio sabe que le disteis una paliza a Malfoy

- Pero si no...

- Harry, por favor, la evidencia es la evidencia – En la cara de Ron asomó una sonrisa tétrica que dejó pasmado a su amigo - ¿Así qué continua en la enfermería?

- Pues sí – Contestó el muchacho, ya impaciente por saber cuál era el próximo paso

- ¿Tú estás dispuesto a colaborar en este asunto? – Ron comenzaba a disfrutar de ese juego

- Ya os dije ayer que podías contar conmigo, yo nunca hablo de forma gratuita

- Bien, bien, no hace falta que te pongas tan solemne – El pelirrojo posó su mano en el hombro del chico, lo cual hizo que éste se irguiera más, y le habló bajo para que entendiese que era primordial que no se divulgase – Si estás con nosotros, entenderás que hay ciertas normas que...

- Se pueden saltar, sí, hasta ahí llego, soy pequeño, no gilipollas

- Jejeje – A Harry le hizo mucha gracia esa contestación y aún más la actitud de Ron, que daba por comenzado el proceso de martirio hacia el asqueroso rubiales

- Se nota, Dan, se nota – Ron se acercó aún más – Pues entérate de cuándo sale de la enfermería y de sus horarios de clase. Este año no coincide con nosotros y no tenemos esa información. Eso sí, si ves que es mucho pedir pues...

- En absoluto, lo tendréis mañana mismo – Y sin más salió del comedor con paso firme

- ¿Qué os parece el enano? – Preguntó Dean viendo como se marchaba

- Me temo que con tres años más y es capaz de enfrentarse al mismísimo Snape – Se rieron Seamus y Dean

- No debiste meterle en este asunto – Le recriminó Harry a Ron

- ¿Por qué no? Él se ha ofrecido, no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener un espía que me informe de las habituales costumbres de Malfoy, es menos trabajo para mí

- Te estás pareciendo a tus hermanos

- Lo sé y por propia experiencia en el lado contrario, te diré que nuestro pequeño amigo y aliado, quiere verse involucrado en nuestros chanchullos

- Si le pilla Malfoy o tiene un enfrentamiento con él ¿Qué? Es muy joven para defenderse – Harry intentó hacerle entrar en razón

- Le diré que tenga cuidado y le enseñaré un par de hechizos – Le calmó Ron

- No sé si será buena idea – Exclamó Seamus – Si le das armas de defensa a ese temerario, la próxima vez será peor. El que le hizo eso en la ceja era Goyle. Se metió con uno de séptimo, sin importarle, lo más mínimo, ser de primero

- Yo no sé de dónde saca tanto arrojo – Exclamó Neville

- Seguramente de la batalla de La Madriguera – Contestó Harry dejando las palabras ahí, como suspendidas en el aire, como si con ellas dijese que el valor te nace cuando asesinan a tus padres

- ¡Oye! – Seamus hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se acercaran al centro de la mesa – Me ha dicho el hermano de Lee Jordan...

- ¿Quién es el hermano de Lee Jordan? – Interrumpió Ron

- Uno de los amigos de Dan ¿No le has visto? ¡Es clavado a él! – Contestó Dean

- ¡Ya decía yo que se me parecía a alguien!

- Bueno, me ha dicho que la profesora Martín era espía en Scotland Yard y que incluso estuvo al servicio de la reina – Seamus miraba de reojo a Emy – Harry ¿Eso es verdad?

- ¡Esto es el colmo! – Harry se puso claramente a la defensiva - ¿De dónde sacas una idea tan absurda?

- ¡No es absurda! Dice que estudió para ello, que fue entrenada por los muggles y que después, entre su entrenamiento y la magia que tiene, ha podido espiar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado durante todos esos meses – Se defendió Seamus

- No... pero… ¿cómo?... ¡Ron! – Terminó diciendo Harry sin saber qué contestar

- ¿Qué? – Le miró y lo supo – Yo no tengo la culpa de que mis hermanos sean unos bocazas y se lo hayan contando a su mejor amigo, que se lo ha contado a su hermano, que como es un enano, lo va largando por ahí

- ¡Así que es cierto! – Exclamó Seamus - ¡Lo sabía! A parte de estar imponente es espía ¡Tío, qué envidia!

- ¿Envidia? – Harry no paraba de asombrarse

- Sí, te contará miles de cosas, de aventuras, además se ha casado con Sirius, que también es un miembro activo a las órdenes del Ministro y de Dumbledore – Seamus parecía encantado por estar con la elite del colegio - Por cierto, Ron, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, la gente no se atreve a darte la enhorabuena por lo de tu padre pero espero que a mí me lo permitas ¡Felicidades, Ron!

- ¡Eh! ¡Gracias! – Ron miró a Harry y le dijo mentalmente – "Tenemos que ponernos al día sobre lo que se va diciendo de nosotros"

- "Espera que se entere Emy, ya verás la que se monta" – Contestó Harry – "Esto es por los artículos en El Profeta, si estábamos antes en el ojo del huracán, ahora lo estamos más"

- Pero no debes decirlo – Regañaba Neville con su tono de bonachón – No se debe hablar así de una profesora

- ¡Neville!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Me he perdido! – Interrumpió Ron

- Pues que está muy buena

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Harry

- Tú tía

- Como entenderás, no te voy a decir si Emy está buena o no – Harry comenzaba a apretar los puños bajo la mesa, no sabía que le sentaba peor, si que todo el colegio supiese que Emy había sido espía o si que dijeran que estaba muy buena

- Pero Ron si lo puede decir

- Ron no dice nada – El pelirrojo contestó rápido al ver a Harry recoger las cosas para largarse. Decidió hacer lo mismo y levantarse. Harry se despidió con un simple "Hasta luego" y Ron se quedó tres pasos atrasado para decir en voz baja – Es aún más preciosa de lo que veis

En la mesa de profesores, la más joven de todos ellos, sonreía divertida, aunque no se sabía si por algo que su marido le explicaba con mucha vehemencia, o por haber podido escuchar la conversación de unos adolescentes. No podía evitar estar pendiente de su sobrino siempre que se hallase en su presencia y últimamente menos. Era consciente de que se había convertido en un ave rapaz. Le seguía con la mirada y con el pensamiento, no podía dejar descansar ese instinto protector que nacía en ella ¿Significaría que se acercaba el peligro?


	32. Altibajos

32. Altibajos

- ¿Y qué esperas si les llamas tontos delante de él? – Preguntó Emy a Snape. Iban de camino a la sala de profesores, ya habían terminado las clases del viernes y era hora de recoger y cenar - ¡Es lo lógico!

- Tú marido nunca es lógico – Recriminó Severus

- Venga, sabes que no hablas desde el punto de vista más objetivo. Lleváis años picados, pensé que lo teníais medio solucionado pero veo que no

- Si no fuera un soberbio

- ¡Sev! – Emy negó con la cabeza mientras tiraba de la puerta de entrada a la sala de profesores. Pasó su acompañante y esperó a que entrase Minerva McGonagall, que a pesar de no llegar con ellos, lo hacía a pocos pasos. Se sonrieron con complicidad, seguramente porque la Jefa de Gryffindor entendía que estaba discutiendo con el Jefe de Slytherin

- Un auténtico arrogante, como lo fue su querido amigo Potter y como lo es su querido ahijado Potter Junior – Severus Snape se sentó en el extremo de la mesa más cercano a la puerta sin hacer caso a la presencia de los profesores que allí estaban. Con un solo movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer un té y siguió tan campante hablando, sin importarle si sus palabras herían a su interlocutora – Creo, incluso, que el hijo supera al padre

- Mi niño no es arrogante, Sev, ni mucho menos, lo que pasa es que vuelcas en él tu resentimiento hacia su padre

- ¡Qué no me negarás era un auténtico arrogante y engreído!

- Jamás fue un engreído y te pido que respetes su memoria

- Pero sí un arrogante – Insistió Snape

- James fue arrogante...

- ¿QUÉ? – Sirius Black acababa de entrar por la puerta y lo primero que veía y oía era a su mujer llamar arrogante al que había considerado su propio hermano

- ¡Sirius! No es lo que tú crees

- ¿Y qué tengo que creer? – Preguntó él con la voz en grito y los ojos furiosos

- No saques de contexto esa frase, que está metida en una conversación

- Una conversación en la que deberías tratar de defender a tu familia, no insultarla – Recriminó - ¿Acaso has llamado también tonto a Harry?

- ¡Sirius, por favor!

- Ella no ha dicho más que la verdad – Severus sonreía, al final del día había ganado él

- ¡Y tú, cállate! ¡Mira la que has organizado! – Riñó Emy

- Jamás ¿Me oyes? Jamás pensé que tú dirías que él era un arrogante. Él, que te quería más allá de lo imaginable, que estaba ahí para defenderte, que te protegía siempre ante todos, incluso ante Lily

- ¿Es que ahora me llamas traidora? – Esa palabra, que siempre hirió a Emy, volvía a aparecer en su conciencia

- Si le acusas de arrogancia ¡Claro que sí!

- Te he dicho que estaba dentro de un contexto y que sólo has escuchado una parte y no me has dejado acabar – Ahora era Emy la que gritaba

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Natalie McManaman era la siguiente en entrar por la puerta y se encontraba con una discusión muy fuerte

- Pues que tu amigo, "el serpiente", ha hecho que mi mujer acuse a su hermano de ser un arrogante

- ¿Severus? – Inquirió ella para que él diese su versión

- Yo no he hecho nada – Siguió con su taza de té y tan altivo

- ¿Y tú hablas de arrogancia? Cuando eres el que se ha llevado la palma siempre – Censuró Sirius

- Yo jamás he ido de salvador del mundo por ahí – Dijo el aludido con voz de héroe de pacotilla

- No, tú ibas matando – Sentenció Sirius, que estaba ya con la varita en la mano

- Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación - Interrumpió Lie en su habitual tono de sosiego, mientras bajaba con calma la varita de Sirius – Emy ¿Por qué no te le llevas y así os tranquilizáis los dos?

- Tienes razón, gracias Lie ¿Vamos? - Le echó una significativa mirada a su marido y se marchó por la puerta

- No sé, Lie, cómo puedes soportar a este ser

- Oye, tú – Snape se levantó del asiento para encararse con él pero Lie se lo impidió

- Severus, déjale

Harry y Ron salían del pasillo del segundo piso cuando vieron pasar a Emy y a Sirius enfrascados en una discusión. Apenas entendieron algo pero escucharon las palabras "James", "Severus" y una pregunta "¿Cómo has podido?". Decidieron dejarles discutir tranquilos mientras ellos cenaban, luego irían a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Con esta premisa, la cena duró poco más de media hora, y eso porque se entretuvieron en decir al resto de los integrantes del equipo de quidditch que, a la mañana siguiente, había reunión a las doce en la sala común. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento, aún oían voces de disputa. Dobby les abrió con una gran sonrisa y detrás de ellos se encontraba Winky lloriqueando.

- Buenas noches, señoritos

- Buenas noches, Dobby

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay!

- ¿Qué pasa, Winky? – Preguntó Harry

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay!

- Llora porque los amos están discutiendo, Harry Potter – Explicó Dobby

- Ya, eso ya lo oigo – Harry puso cara de circunstancia – No os he dado las gracias por lo que hicisteis

- No hay porqué darlas, claro que no, siempre tratan bien a Dobby y Winky, estamos muy agradecidos

- Aún así – Corroboró Ron – Gracias por vuestra ayuda

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay!

- Winky deja de llorar – Ron le iba dando palmaditas a la elfina mientras pasaba al salón - Se les pasará enseguida, son riñas de enamorados ¿No tendrás por ahí una de esas ricas pastas que tanto me gustaron la otra vez?

No había casi terminado de hablar, cuando Sirius apareció con cara de obelisco por la puerta de la cocina. Por un momento se pensó si hablar o no pero pudo con él las ganas de descargarse, para que le diesen la razón en la discusión.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ya estáis aquí! – De dos pasos llegó hasta su butaca y se sentó de golpe – Os gustará saber que ella le ha dado a Snape la razón, de hecho, está de acuerdo en que James era un arrogante

Emy permanecía apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada un tanto oscurecida. Su rostro mostraba seriedad y su respiración era un tanto entrecortada. Harry había seguido con la vista a Sirius hasta que éste terminó de hablar y se volvió de golpe hacia su tía al oír el motivo de la disputa ¡No se lo podía creer! Él había defendido el honor de su padre siempre delante de Snape y ahora ella lo había roto por completo. Un claro viso de rencor apareció el gesto de Harry.

- Gracias, Sirius, gracias por hacer que él me dedique su mejor sonrisa – Emy se fue hacia la puerta – No me apetece seguir discutiendo, así que diles tú lo que iba a decirles yo

- Lo haré

- Bien

- Vale

- Adiós – Y con las mismas, salió dando un portazo

Harry se quedó un tanto desorientado. Viró hacia Sirius y se sentó en el sofá. Más le valía que se explicara sin humos, porque ya estaba harto de que últimamente se comportara peor que un adolescente rabioso, o sea, peor que él.

- Estoy esperando una explicación

- Pues no sé si la tengo – Sirius se había quedado hecho polvo, odiaba discutir con ella, ambos tenían un carácter muy fuerte y más cuando le tocaban uno de sus puntos flacos, James – Oí que le decía a Snape que James fue arrogante

- ¿Y qué más?

- ¿Cómo que qué más? ¿Te parece poco?

- No, no me lo parece pero estaría dentro de una conversación sobre algún tema – Harry notaba que su paciencia se agotaba

- Pues sí, hablaban de lo sucedido esta mañana

- Lo siento pero no me creo que Emy defendiera lo que Snape hizo esta mañana

- No digo que lo haya hecho, yo sólo digo lo que oí – Se excusó Sirius

- ¿A ti te ha dicho que creía que James era un arrogante? – Preguntó lo más delicadamente posible Ron

- Me ha dicho que cuando se enfrentaba a Snape se convertía en un arrogante, o sea que sí, me ha dicho que...

- Eso no significa que ella crea que mi padre lo era – Dijo Harry – Simplemente que, cuando peleaba, no se hacía el memo. Yo tampoco me lo hago con Malfoy, así que si eso es ser arrogante ¡yo también lo soy!

- ¡Vale! Podéis tener razón pero eso no impide que ella no debiera admitirlo frente a Snape. Tu padre le soportaba aún menos que yo

- ¿Y has montado todo este tinglado por esto? – Preguntó atónito Harry - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente para que estés tan irascible?

- No lo sé – Sirius tapó su cara con las manos y se restregó – Creo que es una forma de no creer esta felicidad, que a veces me llena tanto, que temo perderla

- Pues es lo que estás haciendo con tu actitud, la estás perdiendo

- Es que no soporto que sea amiga suya, ni que vaya por ahí enfrentándose a mortífagos, o que los hombres le miren como si estuviese hecha de chocolate caliente...

- Sirius, ya sabes cómo es ella, independiente, no le gusta que la amarren corto, si no es ella quien se deja

- Así eres tú

- Y Emy

- ¿Todo esto lo dices porque temes perderla? – De nuevo era Ron quien preguntaba dando en el clavo

- Sí

- Te ha vuelto el miedo cuando las chicas se han... ido – Concluyó Ron

- No es ético leer los pensamientos, Ronald

- No lo he hecho – Se defendió el pelirrojo

- Entiendo que no te guste que ella le dé la razón a Snape y que sea su amiga, a mí no me hace ni la más mínima gracia pero de ahí a poneros como os habéis puesto...

- Somos de mucho temperamento

- Lo que tú quieras pero ya estás tardando en ir a buscarla

- No, es mejor que nos demos un tiempo... el justo para que os pregunte cómo queréis plantear los entrenamientos este año

- Pues como siempre – Soltó Ron en tono de obviedad

- ¿No queréis que sea más relajado que los años anteriores? – Preguntó Sirius un tanto asombrado

- No – Contestó Ron

- No, es más, por mí puede ser más duro, así se pasará antes y podremos enfrentarles mejor – Harry miró a su amigo - Eso si a Ron no le importa

- Por mí encantado, mientras no nos quiten el quidditch

- ¡Ah! De eso quería hablarte – Dijo Harry – ¿Te importaría ser el capitán tú este año? La verdad es que prefiero no serlo, ya tengo bastante con lo que tengo. Estoy un tanto despistado y no creo que plantear las jugadas sea lo mejor que se me dé este año. Tengo otras cosas en qué pensar y quiero hacer unas cuantas investigaciones

- ¿Qué clase de investigaciones? - Cuestionó Sirius receloso

- Sobre métodos de protección y defensa – Harry aún no estaba dispuesto a revelar que seguiría el camino de su padre

- Puedo ayudarte si quieres – Se ofreció su padrino más para controlarle que para colaborar

- Ya te diré pero prefiero hacerlo solo

- Bueno no me importaría ser el capitán pero no sé si el resto estará de acuerdo – El pelirrojo no quería hacerse ilusiones

- Lo someteremos mañana a votación, yo te propondré a ti y haber qué pasa

- ¡Vale!

- ¿Crees que ya ha pasado el tiempo justo para ir a buscar a Emy? – Harry se lo había preguntado como si fuese él mismo el que no aguantara ni un minuto más sin ir a pedirle perdón

- Creo que ya estoy tardando

- ¡Pues venga! – Exclamó Harry poniéndose en pie

Nada mas abrir la puerta, apareció Remus. Estaba claro que se había enterado de la discusión, de hecho, había sido la comidilla de todos los profesores, porque la mayoría estaban allí, incluida la profesora McGonagall que le había ido con el cuento a Remus en la cena.

- Vengo a decirte que eres idiota – Lupin fue claro y directo

- ¡Ah! Es bueno saber que se puede contar con los amigos – Sirius se quedó helado y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que contestar que esa

- ¡No me vengas con milongas! – Reprobó Remus – Hace mucho tiempo que debí decírtelo. Te comunico que Minerva oyó la conversación completa y que Emy estaba defendiendo a toda su familia, incluso, incomprensiblemente, a ti. Ya es hora de que aceptes los defectos de James y los tuyos propios ¡Sí! Él era arrogante con Snape, así que Snape tiene todo el derecho a llamárselo. Se comportaba altivo y despreciativo con él desde el primer día. Se tenían aversión mutua, que nos contagió a nosotros ¿Me podrías decir ahora que volverías a mandar a un muchacho entrometido a una muerte segura? James sonreía arrogante cuando le daban puntos delate de él y ni te quiero recordar cómo se portó cuando Snape se juntó a Lily. Por tu parte, te recalcaré que tu mayor defecto es ser un obtuso cabezón, que no ve más allá de sus narices y que mi defecto, es ser demasiado pasivo en ciertas cosas. Yo lo asumo, así que asúmelo tú y discúlpate inmediatamente con Emy, que lo único que ha hecho es querer aclarar las cosas con Snape, para que deje en paz a Harry de una maldita vez, pero con tu actitud, eso va a ser menos que imposible, porque le das las excusas suficientes para que siga machacándole a él, cuando debería machacarte a ti

- No estás siendo muy pasivo ahora – A Sirius le faltó poco para ser un perro con las orejas gachas

- ¡No te mereces que lo sea! – Mientras que Lupin se convertía en un lobo feroz

- Iba a pedirle perdón

- Pues estás tardando

- ¿La has visto?

- Sí y vas a tener que ir a buscarla – Remus sonrió con malicia – Pidió permiso a Dumbledore para remojarse un rato

- ¿Remojarse?

- Está en el lago – La sonrisa de Remus fue en aumento

- ¿No habrá saltado desde...?

- La piedra más alta y vas a tener que hacer lo mismo para llegar hasta ella

- ¡Sólo los pirados se tiran desde ahí! – Sirius comenzó a recular hacia atrás - No sé por qué le ha dado a esta familia con tirarse desde allí, es de locos

- Lo dices porque nunca has tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo por ti mismo

- Estás hablando con alguien que va en moto voladora – Sirius debía defender la imagen que se tenía de él

- Sí y con alguien que no sabe dar un simple salto al agua

- Porque es absurdo

- Pero ahora es necesario, así que te subes hasta allí y saltas. No creo que haya mejor manera de demostrarle a Emy, que eres un cafre arrepentido

- ¡Bueno, ya lo he cogido! – Sirius intentó parecer ofendido, aunque sabía que se había comportado como tal

- ¡Esto no me lo pierdo! – Harry se frotó las manos

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó la nueva víctima, sorprendido ante la diversión de su ahijado

- ¡Ni yo tampoco! – Ron sonreía aún más que Remus

- ¡Ron!

Lupin agarró a su amigo del brazo y se lo llevó pasillo abajo hasta los terrenos. Seguido iban Harry y Ron que se miraban expectantes. Por la conversación que llevaban los dos adultos, no les quedaba más remedio que reírse, parecían dos críos en medio de una apuesta. Harry recordó su viaje al pasado y a pesar de los años y de las barbaridades vividas, Sirius y Remus, aún guardaban a aquellos dos muchachos en su interior. Ron notó la repentina añoranza de Harry por su padre.

- ¡Ey! Lo de hoy lo hace oficial

- ¿Qué es oficial?

- Que tienes una familia como la de todos, con discusiones absurdas incluidas

Ron no supo cuánto agradecía Harry esas palabras, no alcanzaba a verse detrás de su sonrisa. Últimamente su amigo se pasaba la vida salvándole de sus propias hogueras, esas que querían quemar los ánimos. Esperaba poder corresponderle de la misma manera.

En la orilla del lago se les juntó Bella, que sabía perfectamente, sin que nadie se lo explicara, lo que iba a pasar. Sirius subió a regañadientes por las rocas hasta llegar a la más alta. Era la que estaba más alejada y la que más sobresalía, tanto que con un buen salto, podría llegarse hasta la mitad del lago. Si no había unos veinte metros, poco le faltaría. Sirius se pegó a la pared cuanto pudo, se le veía realmente asustado. Comenzó a llamar a Emy a gritos y ésta apareció en mitad del lago junto a unas sirenas.

- Emy ¿Me oyes? - Sirius esperó la respuesta pero no llegó, seguro que ella no le hablaba – Deberíamos tratar sobre este tema

- Me apuesto tres galeones a que no se tira – Dijo de pronto Remus viendo el espectáculo como quien ve una película de cine

- Lo acepto, tres galeones a que se tira en menos de cinco minutos – Exclamó Ron

- ¡Ni de coña! – Se rió Remus - ¡Cómo no suba yo a tirarle!

- Cariño, no deberías frivolizar este asunto – Riñó Bella – Aunque bien mirado me sumo a la apuesta con Ron

- Pues yo creo que no se tira – Sentenció Harry. Después de haberle visto en una situación semejante y con mejores condiciones (la noche no había llegado del todo pero el sol se había escondido ya hacía rato) estaba convencido que no se iba a tirar

- ¡LO SIENTO! – Gritó Sirius apoyando las manos contra la piedra, por si acaso con la salida de su voz, se fuese para delante – Soy un intransigente y un capullo ¿Estás ahí?

- Tres galeones a que no se tira – Harry se sumó a la puesta

- ¡Hecho! – Ron apretó la mano de Harry para confirmar la apuesta - ¡Venga Sirius! ¡Tú puedes!

- ¡No valen alicientes! – Se quejó Remus

- ¡Eso es trampa! – Protestó Harry

- Eso es porque vosotros no podéis animarle – Dijo riéndose Bella - ¡Sirius, salta! ¡Ella te espera abajo!

- ¡Emy! ¡Emy! – Llamó Sirius desesperado – Voy a saltar, por favor estate ahí porque esto es lo más absurdo que he hecho en mi vida y no sé si saldré de está

- Jajaja – Remus se partía de risa en la orilla del lago

- ¡Emy! ¡Te quierooooo! – Sirius saltó de la roca más alta hacia el centro del lago. Caía gritando el "o" y agitando las piernas y los brazos

- ¡Bien! – Exclamó Ron

- Cariño, me debes tres galeones y tú, Harry, no te vas a librar, para que la próxima vez confíes más en tu padrino – Bella alargaba su mano exigiendo el dinero

- Ahora no llevo encima, mi vida

- Ni yo

- Pues no os vais a librar – Amenazó ella con una sonrisa

- ¡Uy! Yo con seis galeones, soy el rey de mundo – Soltó Ron, haciendo reír a los dos adultos, sin embargo Harry no se rió, miraba fijamente el lago y en él no se veía ni una sola cabeza, sólo las vagas ondas que quedaban del choque de Sirius contra el agua - ¿Qué sucede?

- Que Sirius no sale – Dijo con tono preocupado. Remus dejó de reírse

- Ya debería subir a la superficie

Se quedaron allí mirando la plana extensión plateada del lago pero nada ocurrió. Un sudor frío de inquietud fue apareciendo en Harry ¿Le habría pasado algo a Sirius? ¿Dónde estaba Emy? Al cabo de unos dos minutos se vio una estela en el agua que se acercaba a ellos. Expectantes fijaron su vista en ella pero no salió quienes ellos esperaban. La figura que se presentó era una preciosa sirena. Sonreía y movía su pelo de forma coqueta para captar la atención de los asistentes.

- Hola

- ¿Dónde está Sirius? – Preguntó Harry omitiendo saludos absurdos

- Al parecer le ha gustado encontrarse con su esposa convertida en sirena – Emitió una risita seductora – Han decidido perdonarse y se están reconciliando en una caverna solitaria muy adecuada para esos momentos

- ¿Pero están bien? – Harry en su preocupación no había pillado el mensaje oculto

- ¡Oh, sí! – La risita floja y vergonzosa de la sirena decía más que las palabras – Estupendamente, ya os digo que ese sitio es muy propicio para estos actos

- Gracias por avisarnos – Dijo Remus – Bueno chicos, ya podemos marcharnos tranquilos

- ¡Esto es la bomba! – Exclamó Ron riéndose

- Son recién casados y han sufrido mucho alejamiento en su relación, es normal que tengan estas reacciones

- Claro, querida – Remus le dio la razón a su esposa – Recuérdame que tomemos branquialgas en alguna ocasión y visitemos la cueva acuática

- ¡Remus!

- Nosotros nos vamos, será mejor que le diga a Dumbledore que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad – Y cogidos del brazo se alejaron dejando a los chicos, uno riéndose y el otro con cara de pasmado

- Deberíamos irnos nosotros también ¿No querrás estar aquí cuando salgan?

- No, vámonos – Harry negó con la cabeza en señal de no entender a los mayores – Gracias

- No hay de que, mi señor – Contestó la sirena para luego desaparecer en las profundidades del lago

- ¿Ha dicho mi señor? – Preguntó el aludido a su amigo

- Eso parece ¿No tendré que referirme a ti, a partir de ahora, así? – Bromeó Ron

- Vaciles, los mínimos – Dijo riéndose Harry mientras le amenazaba graciosamente con el puño

- Retiro lo que dije antes – Ron y él caminaban hacia el castillo –Tú familia no es normal

- ¡Pues anda que la tuya! – Que refrescante era volver a tener algo de que reírse para variar

A las doce en punto, los miembros del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor estaban reunidos en un rincón de su sala común. El tiempo fuera era estupendo, con lo que había muy pocos alumnos merodeando por allí, casi todos de pasada. Hablaban unos con los otros antes de comenzar la reunión. También se encontraba Neville, suplente de Ron como guardián, aunque sabía que no tendría oportunidad de volver a jugar. Harry llamó la atención de todos con un carraspeo y se hizo el silencio. Expuso en un discurso, pensado la noche anterior, sus motivos para dimitir como capitán y las razones por las que pensaba que Ron lo haría mucho mejor. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco cohibido con los halagos de su mejor amigo, que agradeció en el alma. Una vez que se decidió votar a mano alzada la propuesta, ésta fue unánime y Ron pasó a ser el nuevo capitán del equipo. Así que Harry no tuvo que hablar más, le dejó el resto de temas pendientes al nuevo cargo.

Durante los primeros diez minutos, Ron habló un tanto cortado pero luego se fue soltando, ya que venía su parte favorita, las expectativas de ese año ¡GANAR! Acordaron hacer la selección del nuevo cazador el fin de semana siguiente y anunciarlo esa misma tarde en el tablón de anuncios. Una vez estuviese el equipo formado, comenzarían los entrenamientos, de los cuales tendrían que consultar el horario a la jefa de su casa. Con la promesa de investigar cada uno nuevas tácticas de sus puestos, se dispersaron para seguir con su día libre. Colin salió de la mano con Alyson, prueba irrefutable de que por fin estaban saliendo. Seamus y Dean les dejaron a Ron y a Harry la lista de deberes de toda la semana y se marcharon a dar una vuelta por los terrenos antes de ir a comer. Neville había quedado con la profesora Sprout para un nuevo injerto botánico que había ideado, lo cual no dejaba de sorprender al resto. Y Harry y Ron se quedaron en el mismo sitio en el que estaban sentados en la reunión. El pelirrojo esperó a que se fueran todos para agradecer a Harry su presentación. Evidentemente Harry no le dio la más mínima importancia. Ron siguió hablando.

- Sé que puede parecer raro lo que voy a decir a continuación pero es que... bueno, es que creo que... principalmente porque estamos en el último año y...

- Yo agradezco que me consideres una persona inteligente, Ron, pero es que no me encuentro en el mejor momento para adivinanzas, tengo el cupo de acertijos cubierto – Ironizó Harry

- ¡Qué gracioso! – Ron se dejó caer en el sillón, bajó la mirada y respiró hondo – Ahora que no está Mione, creo que deberíamos tomarnos las tareas más en serio

- ¿Y por qué ahora que no está ella?

- Pues para demostrarnos a nosotros mismos que no necesitamos que nos digan las cosas, que somos suficientemente responsables como para organizarnos nuestros estudios y llegar a la mejor nota que podamos

- Si te oye, se muere... – Harry se quedó pálido al decirlo y al ver la cara de su amigo. Se sentó a su lado y habló en voz baja – Entiendo, quieres que de alguna forma se sienta orgullosa de ti

- Y de ti, sí ¿Acaso es tan horrible? - Ron se lanzó hacia delante y comenzó a hablar con énfasis y muy rápido – Sólo es un poco de sacrificio por nuestra parte y, bueno, ya sabemos que es sacrificar cosas, incluso personas... Esto es una mierda... No digo más que gilipolleces... No sé, Harry, es que no sé qué me pasa, es que... Creo que simplemente la echo demasiado en falta, la necesito y no sé qué hacer para no hundirme, no puedo hundirme ¿Entiendes?

- ¡Cómo para no entenderlo! – Afirmó Harry moviendo la cabeza en señal de obviedad

- Lo sé, estamos en el mismo barco

- Este año es una mierda sin ellas – Harry repetía la frase de nuevo

- Una auténtica mierda – Secundaba Ron – Esa es la palabra

- Tienes razón, nosotros podemos organizarnos para estudiar – Harry quiso apoyar a su amigo, ninguno de los dos iba a hundirse, no podían permitírselo y además le había prometido al señor Weasley que cuidaría de la salud mental de su hijo

- Hay que ser valientes, podemos luchar contra este supino aburrimiento ¡Qué coño! atrevámonos con un trabajo de Historia

- No, tío, eso es muy fuerte para empezar – Harry negaba con la cabeza y con las manos. Ron se quedó callado mirándole y de pronto los dos soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas – Jajaja, a veces me asustas

- Me asusto hasta a mí mismo ¡Empezar con Historia! Sólo nos falta atender en una clase de Binns – Ron sonreía sinceramente

- No jorobes ¡Menos mal que ya no está!

- Eso sí que sería todo un reto

- Haremos que ellas se sientan orgullosas – El rostro de Harry también estaba iluminado con el risueño gesto

- ¿Entonces estás conmigo?

- ¿Cuándo no lo he estado?

Harry ofreció la mano a Ron para cerrar el trato de ese nuevo compromiso. Los pocos chicos que pasaban por allí se les quedaban mirando, sin entender muy bien qué estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, para ellos era el comienzo de un año lleno de compromisos.


	33. Se acabó el recreo

33. Se acabó el recreo

- El resultado no es muy allá pero así se queda – Ron miraba el cartel que anunciaba las pruebas para cazador en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor

- Lo entenderían aunque estuviese escrito en runas antiguas – Harry repasaba la lista de deberes pendientes a la vez que escuchaba a su amigo

- Pues así le dejo – El pelirrojo se levantó del sillón con un cartel en la mano derecha y un bollo en la mano izquierda. Excusaba su hambre continua con la angustia de estar sin las chicas, lo que a Harry le parecía una mero pretexto para comer más dulces de los habituales - ¡Ey! Han debido poner los carteles de las clases extras de los sábados a la hora de la comida

- Por eso igual no la hemos visto – Dijo Harry refiriéndose a su tía mientras alzaba la cabeza para fijarse en el cartel - ¿Qué dice?

- Que mañana hay reunión a las once en la Gran Comedor para todos los interesados que quieran saber de los talleres de este año

- No sé de dónde saca el tiempo – Se quejó como sobrino

- Bueno ¡Emy es Emy!

- Sí, ya

Pasaron la tarde enfrascados en los deberes que tenían, así, con un poco de suerte, podrían disfrutar de todo el domingo para ellos. Se les unió Neville y de vez en cuando les daba charla Seamus, que se pasó mayoritariamente la tarde persiguiendo a chicas de cuarto, quinto y sexto curso, ya que era "territorio no explorado". A Ron le hacía mucha gracia pero Neville no veía bien que acosara de esa manera a las pobres muchachas, a las que, según él, intimidaba con su fuerte olor a colonia y con sus exageradas aventuras imaginarias. Para Harry era igual de gracioso que para su mejor amigo, más que nada, porque en cuanto Dean y Lavander se escabullían a su paseo de eternos enamorados, lo cual le daba una envidia terrible, a Seamus se le encendía la luz verde del semáforo para "acosar" a toda persona del sexo femenino, al que se le hubiesen desarrollado suficientemente los pechos.

Justo antes de bajar a cenar, apareció Charlie Weasley en la sala común acompañando a la profesora McGonagall. La jefa de la casa venía a dar a Harry el horario de entrenamientos y las fechas de los partidos, que ese año habían planeado mucho antes. Fue informada que el nuevo capitán del equipo era Ronald Weasley, lo que hizo que a su hermano le asomase una enorme sonrisa, mientras que la profesora le dedicó una clara amenaza "Más le vale que ganemos, mi trofeo queda perfecto en donde está y no pienso cedérselo a nadie y menos a ese..." Murmuró algo y se marchó dejando al nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas allí con los chicos.

- ¿Habéis visto el cartel de los talleres?

- Sí – Le contestó Ron a su hermano – Ya veo que Emy empieza pronto

- Mandé a Rebecca Book que lo pusiera a la hora de comer. Es la prefecta de quinto de Gryffindor – Explicó Charlie al ver la cara de incertidumbre

- ¡Qué, por cierto, está muy buena! – Comentó desde el sofá contiguo Seamus

- ¿Entonces por qué no ha ido Emy a comer? – Preguntó Harry. De pronto vio una sonrisa bastante pícara en Charlie y entendió, a la vez que Ron, el motivo de su ausencia – Déjalo, no me lo digas

- Sirius se marcha esta noche y no vendrá hasta mañana – Susurró Charlie – Según Remus, están aprovechando aún la reconciliación

- Jejeje – Rió Ron

- ¿Son todos los profesores tan cotillas? – Preguntó Harry medio ofendido, medio en bromas

- Creo que menos Snape, a los demás les gusta enterarse de todo y más sobre la pareja de moda en el mundo mágico. Cuando Emy vea el reportaje de su boda en la revista Corazón de Bruja, se van a tambalear las piedras del castillo – Charlie soltó una carcajada

En la cena tampoco estaban sus tíos. Lo que sí estaba, eran las malditas revistas por todos lados. Cuando cayó en sus manos una, más exactamente la de Parvati, Harry casi se pone a gritar. Alguien había filtrado fotografías tomadas por Viktor Krum ese día, de hecho, en la portada de la revista estaban los dos posando alegremente, mientras se dedicaban besos bastante efusivos pero es que en el interior, había una foto de los ocho juntos. Ver a Ginny abrazada a él, le supuso un mal trago y el tormento de cada noche, echarla de menos hasta casi no poder respirar. Para Ron no significó menos, de hecho sólo había una cosa que le medio calmaba en esa situación, y era la venganza contra Malfoy. Así que no había ni leído los titulares, con las fotos ya le bastaba, para ir directo hacia su pequeño cómplice, Dan, y preguntarle por sus avances. Cuando volvió, traía consigo una sonrisa de malicia que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Sirius se acercó al final de la cena de los chicos para decirles que se marchaba. Esa noche tenía misión y por mucho que Harry y Ron le preguntaron, cuando salieron a despedirle al vestíbulo, no les dijo nada más que se iba al Ministerio. Eso sí, les ordenó ir al apartamento enseguida.

Mientras subían las infinitas escaleras hasta la torre sur, Ron le contó a Harry que al día siguiente iban a dar de alta a Malfoy y que eso bien se merecía una visita al rubiales, para recordarle que ellos sí seguían estando en el colegio. Harry no opuso resistencia al plan, sabía que se estaban buscando problemas y que su comportamiento de camorristas no estaba bien pero Malfoy se tenía que conformar entre eso o que él diera rienda suelta a su lado más oscuro y matarlo con sus propias manos. Por mucho que las dos mujeres que más quería en su vida, le dijeran que no valía la pena semejante venganza, a él no se le pasaban las ganas de quitarle todos los sentidos que había utilizado para atacar a su novia.

Esta vez les abrió Winky con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo cual ocupaba toda su cara. Les sugirió esperar en el salón hasta que Emy volviera, ya que al parecer seguía reunida con Dumbledore, sin embargo ellos prefirieron hacerlo en la habitación de Harry, así aporrearían un rato el sintetizador. Cuando la flamante señora Black apareció, se encontró a su sobrino y a su amigo haciendo mezclas de lo más extrañas con su "juguetito". Evidentemente, aquello, menos sonar a música, sonaba a cualquier cosa.

- No me extrañaría que ahora mismo aparezca un macaco del África central a vuestro reclamo de apareamiento ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Preguntó riéndose Emy

- Pues exactamente eso – Contestó Ron siguiéndole la broma – Mientras no venga Emerald, no damos por contentos

- Vamos al salón, par de dos

Winky les trajo tres cervezas de mantequilla y se marchó de allí con destino a las cocinas de Hogwarts, donde a esas horas se necesitaba de su ayuda. Harry y Ron miraban de reojo a Emy, la cual estaba espléndida aquella noche. La piel y el pelo le brillaban espectacularmente pero eran sus ojos los que irradiaban una luz especial. Ellos no preguntaron el motivo, sus sospechas las daban por certeras, así que ella se les quedó mirando, intentando analizar qué pasaba por la cabeza de sus dos muchachos.

- ¿Se pude saber qué os ocurre? ¡Dejad de mirarme así!

- ¿Así, cómo? – Preguntaron a la vez

- Borrar ahora mismo esas miradas y sonrisas de lujuriosos que tenéis

- Si te ríes, porque te ríes

- ¡Harry!

- Y si no te ríes, que por qué no te ríes

- ¡Ronald! – Emy terminó por soltar una carcajada – No deberíais andar con tanto vacile, porque os voy a poner las pilas y puede que se me acabe la piedad

- No hemos hecho nada

- ¡Ese es el problema! – Emy miró de forma cariñosa a ambos – Se os va a acabar el recreo, os tenéis que poner manos a la obra y de inmediato. Creo que le habéis dicho a Sirius que no tenéis problema en un entrenamiento duro, porque así se os pasa antes el año

- Sí, eso hemos dicho – Confirmó Harry

- ¿Por qué queréis que se acabe pronto este año? ¿No será que creéis que cuando eso ocurra, vais a volver a ver a dos personas en particular?

- Bueno... creo que eso ha llegado a pasarme por la cabeza – Ron no estaba seguro de querer oír lo que venía luego

- Pues me temo que esto no es un contrato, que cuando finaliza todo vuelve a la normalidad. Nadie os ha asegurado tal cosa y yo tampoco puedo daros como acertado semejante pensamiento – Emy les habló con el máximo cariño posible – De verdad, me encantaría afirmar que fuese a ocurrir pero no puedo

- ¿Has tenido alguna premonición últimamente? – Preguntó Harry sin demora

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- ¿No has visto a las chicas? ¿No puedes decirnos cuándo podremos volver a verlas aproximadamente? – Harry se oía desesperado y sólo había pasado una semana desde su marcha

- No, Harry, nada al respecto – Emy recordó que su última premonición había sido en España, nada más volver a recibir su magia

- O sea, que nos mentalicemos de una espera larga – Harry lo dijo con resentimiento, como si fuese la última gota que colmase el vaso

- Pues sí, eso me temo – Emy miró a Ron, no soportaba verle con aquella cara de abatimiento. Su sobrino lo tomaba diferente, sin embargo para el pelirrojo parecía un castigo - Eso no quiere decir que un buen entrenamiento no os dé fuerza para aguantar hasta ese momento

- ¿En qué consistirá este año? – Preguntó Harry al ver que Ron no tenía el más mínimo interés en abrir la boca

- Digamos que os prepararé del todo, a partir de este año, lo único que estará en mi mano será entrenar con vosotros, al mismo nivel

Los ojos de ambos muchachos se abrieron de par en par. Eso significaba muchas cosas y aunque sabían que el esfuerzo iba a ser considerable, también sabían que iba a merecer la pena. Emy hablaba de los planes de ese año y a cada palabra, su tono se volvía más serio, como tomando conciencia del porqué de aquella situación.

- Mañana mismo comenzáis, así os iréis acostumbrando a madrugar cada día

- ¿En serio quieres que vayamos a correr una hora antes de prepararnos para las clases diarias? ¿Antes incluso del desayuno? – Con sólo decirlo, Ron ya estaba sofocado

- Sí – La contestación de su entrenadora no daba lugar a dudas – Ya he hablado con Dumbledore sobre este asunto y lo haréis en el jardín de Los Guardianes, así dará igual que nieve, llueva o haga calor. Llegareis allí desde la última ducha de vuestro baño, sólo tenéis que girar dos veces a la derecha en el grifo del agua caliente y otras dos a la izquierda en el de agua fría y decir "Custos"

- ¿Sólo?

- ¿No me digáis que no sois capaces de acordaros de algo tan simple?

- Claro – Harry intentó arreglar la imagen de tonto que había mostrado

- ¿Todos los días? – El pelirrojo casi estaba en estado de shock

- Todos, Ronald

- ¿A parte del entrenamiento de la tarde?

- ¡Qué sí! – Dijo cansinamente Emy - ¿No queríais que fuese un buen entrenamiento? pues os adelanto que cuando os vea en forma, se sumaran otras clases de ejercicios

- ¿Nos vas a hacer nadar en el lago congelado? – Preguntó irónico Harry

- ¡Muy gracioso! – Se quejó Emy, aunque no era tan mala idea – No, hay otros deportes que considero debéis practicar para que seáis mejores guerreros

- No somos guerreros, somos magos – Ron quiso hacer esa pequeña apreciación pero al ver la mirada de Emy se arrepintió

- Pues me temo que vais a ser Los Guardianes Guerreros Magos de La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres

- ¿Sólo nos entrenarás tú?

- No, Sirius, Remus, Bella y Los Fundadores me ayudaran. Por supuesto, tendréis clases especiales con Dumbledore y tú, Ron, seguirás con tus partidas de ajedrez con el director

- ¡Madre, mía! no vamos a dar a vasto

- Y ahora una advertencia – Emy habló aún más seria – No quiero ni una sola queja de parte de ningún, y repito con énfasis, ningún profesor en ninguna asignatura. Quiero que entreguéis los trabajos al día y que sean trabajos bien puntuables, quiero todos los deberes hechos y las lecciones aprendidas. Tenéis ventaja, así que vais a aprovecharla. Ni por asomo creáis que porque ya no esté Hermione os permitiré que bajéis las notas, de hecho las quiero mejores, eso sí, nada de alardeos en clase, al menos los justos. Esto no es negociable y no me vale que paséis por malos momentos emocionales, físicos o metales, es parte de vuestro entrenamiento. No os quepa duda que en el conocimiento se esconde armas que nos pueden ser de mucha ayuda, así que nada de fallos ¿entendido?

- Cualquiera te lleva la contraria

- ¿Eso significa entendido? – Preguntó Emy con la ceja alzada a su sobrino

- Sí – Contestaron los dos

- Bien, espero que no tenga que volver a repetirlo, porque entonces seré menos simpática

- Una pregunta – Harry quería ser diplomático para obtener el resultado deseado - ¿Los talleres...?

- O los talleres, o el quidditch

- ¡No es justo! – Se quejó Harry

- No, no lo es – Emy no cedió ni un palmo pero entendió que sería mejor que ellos se diesen cuenta – Haremos una cosa, si dentro de dos semanas seguís con ganas de entrar en algún taller, veré qué puedo hacer

- Vale – Acordaron los dos a dúo

- Siguiente punto. Entro en vuestras cabezas con tal facilidad, que me pasma que no lo pueda hacer Voldemort desde donde esté ¿Es que Myrddin no os enseñó a cerrar la mente? ¿Es que no hicisteis clases de meditación y relajación? ¿Es que tan pronto se os olvida lo importante que es que tengáis la mente cerrada a los extraños?

- Tú no eres una extraña – Harry quiso defender un poco el honor de haber hecho caso omiso a tales lecciones en los últimos tiempos

- Yo no tengo derecho a saber nada que no queráis decirme y, sin embargo, sé que lo que planeáis con Malfoy, está rozando lo tenebroso

- Pero...

- Me da igual... de hecho no quiero saber nada más, porque tendría que castigaros – Emy les miró con rudeza – Ambos sabéis a la perfección lo que pienso de ese tema y lo que hemos acordado, así que vosotros mismos, ya no sois niños a los cuales recordar que cada acto trae una consecuencia

- Eso lo sabemos de sobra – Harry no entendía el porqué hacía frente a su tía pero quería revelarse, darle a entender que no había motivo para aquella charla ¿O sí lo había?

- Quiero que, en una semana, yo no pueda entrar con todo mi poder dentro de vuestra mente – Emy no amilanó su mirada - Os advierto que será duro pero ya habéis comenzado este entrenamiento con Myrddin y le vamos a acabar

- Pero una semana... – Harry ya se estaba quejando

- ¡Una semana! – Atajó Emy con severidad - Así que durante todas estas siete noches, no quiero ensoñaciones románticas, ni tácticas de venganza, ni problemas de autoestima, ni de superación, ni curiosidades, ni planes para descubrir la conspiración mundial o cómo acabar con el cabrón ese. No quiero recuerdos, ni represalias contra uno mismo, ni deportes, ni mujeres y siento decir esto pero con eso me refiero a los sueños eróticos. Tendréis que vaciar vuestra mente por completo, mantenerla en blanco durante el mayor tiempo posible. Ordenaros despertar al notar que soñáis y vaciar de nuevo la mente. No quiero flaquezas, no me valen debilidades y ni mucho menos excusas por estar en un momento malo ¡Yo inventé ese pretexto y no hace mejorar la situación, os lo aseguro! Así que tendréis que pensar muy bien por el día, porque a partir de las diez de la noche, os quedareis en blanco absoluto ¿Entendido?

- Entendido

- Mañana, en el entrenamiento de la tarde, que comenzará a las cuatro, repasaremos los hechizos de defensa, así hasta que yo vea que los tenéis dominados para pasar a otros nuevos. Lo mismo haremos con los de ataque y distracción. Una vez entremos en materia, os hablaré más largo y tendido sobre los propósitos a seguir y las formas de conseguir los mejores resultados. Quiero el cien por cien de vosotros en cada cita de cada día

- ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco? No es tu forma de ser...

- ¿Mi forma de ser? ¿Es que con mi forma de ser puedo cambiar el hecho de que Voldemort mate a personas? ¿Que sus asquerosos mortífagos vayan minando a la población mágica y que no respeten a nada ni a nadie?

- No me estaba refiriendo a eso – Se defendió Harry con mal talante– Sólo que se te ve demasiado solemne, nosotros ya sabemos de qué va esto y no creo que necesitemos que nos hables con rudeza para concienciarnos

- ¡Ah! – Emy fijó su mirada en Harry y habló aún con mayor brusquedad – Entonces tampoco es necesario que os diga que las chicas están muertas, con lo que no se debe hablar de ellas en presente, ni en cuchicheos, ni siquiera que las mencionéis en voz audible. Si esto llega a saberse se va todo al retrete y no queremos eso ¿verdad?

- Verdad – Harry elevó el tono de voz, estaba dejando salir esa rebeldía que descansaba en lo más profundo de su ser

- ¿Quizás te he hablado con rudeza? ¿Quieres mantener una conversación con Voldemort, haber si es más cariñoso? – Emy no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su sobrino se saliese con la suya

- No me hace falta mantener una conversación con él, lo que me hace falta es que las personas que estén conmigo me apoyen, sobre todo si tienen el poder suficiente como para ahorrarme tener que pasarme la vida sin mi novia y mi mejor amiga

- Jamás pensé que diría esto, estás demasiado consentido

- ¿Consentido? – Repitió gritando Harry

- Sí, consentido – Recriminó Emy – Si algo no te sale como quieres, le echas la culpa a quien tú crees que todo lo puede ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que las cosas tienen que ser así? ¿Es que crees que ellas se fueron forzadas? Decidieron por sí solas y decidieron sabiendo qué era lo mejor

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso si se supone que no tenías nada que ver?

- Porque no me creo que, con quien están, les haya puesto un cuchillo en el cuello para sacarlas de aquí

- Hermione no quería irse, quería acabar sus estudios aquí ¡Yo sí que me apuesto el cuello por eso! Y Ginny no se alejaría de nosotros, no se alejaría de mí

- No sé a qué viene ahora esta pataleta tuya – Emy estaba notando que podía perder el control, cosa que no estaba dispuesta a hacer

- ¡A qué no entiendo por qué tenemos que pasar continuamente por esto! – Gritó Harry - ¿Acaso es una prueba más? Es que tenemos que estar continuamente sometidos a presión para demostrar que somos capaces de vencer. Francamente, me veo más capaz de vencer a Voldemort teniéndolas a ellas a mi lado

- Por mi parte está todo dicho esta noche, podéis iros – Emy arrastró las palabras haciendo ver en ellas que no estaba dispuesta a seguir con la discusión

- ¡No puedes terminar una conversación así! – Chilló Harry con rabia

- Tú no quieres conversar – Le espetó Emy – Tú quieres discutir conmigo para sentirte mejor pensando que yo puedo solucionar todos tus problemas. Ojalá pudiera, Harry, aunque ahora veo que es mejor no hacerlo

- No lo hagas, porque no lo has hecho nunca – Harry se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada más

- Es mejor que vayas con él – Dijo Emy mirando su jarra de cerveza, después de que el portazo hubiese dejado de sonar

- Debes perdonarle, cada uno explota de manera diferente – Ron defendió a su mejor amigo

- Lo sé, Ron, lo sé

- Es que son demasiadas cosas y nos cuesta asimilarlas

- ¿Lo harás tú? – Emy le miró con los ojos vidriosos. Ron sintió esa sensación que sólo Emy podía trasmitir, un sosiego de melancolía – ¿Te perdonarás y te darás cuenta que esto no es un castigo, que sólo es por el bien de ellas?

- Quizás más adelante, cuando vea las cosas con otra perspectiva – Ron sonrió tristemente – Para Navidad me pido una de estas jarras en las que nunca se acaba la cerveza de mantequilla

- Jajaja – Emy soltó una risa sincera, no se esperaba aquello - ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero! Mi pelirrojo favorito

- ¡Ey! ¡Ey! – Ron le dio un abrazo – No me tiré los tejos, señora, que usted ya está casada y yo tengo el corazón ocupado

- Tendré que resistirme – Emy siguió sonriendo

- Te prometo que mañana entrenaremos y que podremos el cien por cien de nosotros cada día

- Me alegra oírlo – Emy le siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta

- Cuando llegue a la Sala común, ya se habrá dado cuenta que pagó con quien no debía

- Para eso estoy aquí, Ron, para lo bueno y para lo malo

No vio a Harry hasta dos horas más tarde. Ron sabía que se había marchado a dar un paseo por los terrenos, a desfogar su mal genio, su mala conciencia y sus remordimientos. Cuando le preguntó desde su cama si ya estaba mejor, sólo emitió un sonido gutural, claro signo de que no le apetecía hablar. El resto de los chicos ya estaban dormidos y Ron no tardó en hacerlo.

Harry seguía vestido tirado encima de su cama y con un libro entre las manos, "El conde de Montecristo". Le apretaba fuerte, como si con ello no se fuese a escapar la sensación que ella le daba. Y es que verla en aquella foto, junto a él, le había removido todo. Sí, ella era su punto débil, el mayor de todos, más que sus padres, más que sus tíos, que sus amigos, que la magia, el mayor de todos, Gin. No lo había podido evitar. Emy le estaba diciendo que no se verían al terminar el curso, que no se sabía cuando iban volver. Y encima comenzar a entrenar ¡Sin ella! Sin su compañera. Él sabía que habían formado un equipo excepcional, que se compenetraban a la perfección. Él sabía que con ella era más fuerte, más capaz, sólo por el hecho de no fallarla, de protegerla. Sin embargo, tendría que afrontar nuevos entrenamientos sin ella, sin el aliciente de saber que luego podrían estar juntos, conformándose con el disfrute de una mirada cómplice, de un roce de sus manos, de un beso que le llenaba o de su mera presencia.

Le encendía la rabia de saber que estaba lejos mientras que ese cerdo estaba cerca. Se le nublaban los sentidos por verse un chulo de tres al cuarto planeando artimañas con que atacarle. La vida le había quitado a la persona que le hacía ser mejor para dejarle a un cretino que le provocaba ser un camorrista. Y encima Emy tenía que atacar a su conciencia repitiéndole que sus actos traen consecuencias. Esos actos que quizás ya estaban escritos. Se sentía una marioneta, un prisionero en hilos de fuego del que sólo desea escapar a un lugar mejor, un lugar en donde estuviese ella.

Y para colmo le quitaban lo único que le quedaba, el momento en que cerraba los ojos y soñaba con ella, juntos, paseando por la playa. Ahora eso tampoco podía tenerlo, ahora tenía que ser lo suficientemente voluntarioso como para que llegaran las diez de la noche y mantener su mente en blanco, cuando trabajaba a tope para que no se le olvidase el aroma de Gin, su tacto, su piel suave y aterciopelada, sus gestos, sus sonidos, su risa, sus palabras. Tenía que borrarlas de su mente y dejarla en blanco. Detestaba aquello, detestaba el poder mental. Siempre le producía un terrible dolor de cabeza, siempre le traía preguntas sin respuesta, siempre recuerdos dolorosos. Merlín se lo había dicho, tenía que dominar esa materia para ser más fuerte pero era sin duda lo que peor llevaba. Ahora tenía que demostrar que podía cerrarla, ante cualquier intromisión, en una semana, frente a alguien que era pura magia ¡Poco más que un imposible!

"Pura magia" un eco en su cabeza repetía esas dos palabras referidas a Emy ¿Por qué ella no le traía a Ginny? ¿Por qué no les daba una solución para verse de vez en cuando? Nadie lo sabría, no cometerían fallos, acatarían las órdenes que fuesen, sólo cuando ellos dijesen. "¿Seguro?", se preguntó a sí mismo y con la misma voz burlona de su conciencia se contestó: "Querías más, querías verla siempre, a todas horas y entonces ¿para qué se habría marchado?".

Harry se dio la vuelta y ahogó un grito de rabia en la almohada. Neville se movió en su cama pero no se despertó. Ron paró de roncar pero no dijo nada. Seamus y Dean simplemente se quedaron tal cual. Harry cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, cansado mentalmente, sólo quería un momento de paz con ella, era tan poco pedir y, sin embargo, tan imposible. "Mañana comenzaré, pero déjame soñar esta noche con ella". Los sentidos se fueron aflojando, el cuerpo comenzó a pesar, a acoplarse a la mullida cama, su consciencia caía en picado a otro mundo mucho más oscuro, más lento, más silencioso. Pocos segundos más tarde, Harry estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, aunque poco tendría que ver con su Gin.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos aquellos que dejan reviews, realmente es motivador para continuar con la historia, aunque sueno repetitivo no deja de ser cierto. Lo dice alguien que mucha veces lee y no comenta. No importa, sólo decir que sigo escribiendo y mientras eso ocurra, todo va bien.<p> 


	34. Un domingo más

Gracias a los que siguien ahí. Después de una serie de problemas personales (¿Conocéis el dicho de "pongo un circo y me crecen los enanos?") intentaré actualizar regularmente hasta donde tengo escrito - he frenado en el capitulo 64... sí, sí... de pesadilla - y en seguida podré ponerme a escribir de nuevo para terminar la triología. Gracias.

* * *

><p>34. Un domingo más<p>

El reportaje de boda de sus tíos en la revista Corazón de Bruja, volvía a estar frente a él. Sentía un odio iracundo en su interior, no entendía el porqué. Sí, allí estaban los ocho pero su mirada no se centraba en él y en Ginny, sino en Emy y en Sirius.

- ¿Desde cuándo se pueden tocar?

¿Qué ocurría? Aquella no era su voz, aquella no era su ira, nadie le miraba así y menos Lucius Malfoy. "¡Oh, no!". Harry se dio cuenta que compartía de nuevo las emociones de Voldemort, que vivía en primera persona lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- No lo sé, Señor

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? – Un bramido horrendo salió de su boca. Notaba el fuego en sus ojos y sin verlos sabía que eran rojos como el infierno – Estoy rodeado de imbéciles. Esto es importantísimo. Se me debería haber informado de inmediato

- Señor, no sabíamos que fuese primordial

- ¿Qué sabréis vosotros, necios, de lo que esto significa? – Se movía de un lado a otro en una sala poco iluminada, que más bien parecía una mazmorra, ya que ninguna ventana se abría en las paredes – Cambio de planes, pon a la mitad de tus hombres en alerta. Quiero a Black muerto lo antes posible

- En estos instantes está en el Ministerio por el asunto de Krum, Señor – Lucius Malfoy seguía postrado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y sin atreverse a mirar a su amo

- Haced que salga, tenderle una trampa, si logras matarlo esta noche, te recompensaré Lucius, sino... volverás a sufrir mi ira

- Sí, Señor, de inmediato

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Voldemort con un solo movimiento de mano, hizo aparecer un sillón en el que se sentó. Reposó su cabeza en el cabezal del respaldo, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Hace tiempo que no venías a visitarme, Harry ¿Qué tal llevas la muerte de tu pelirroja?

Fue un acto reflejo. De inmediato, Harry visualizó el entierro de Ginny. Ella encima de la barca de madera, su cuerpo sin vida descansando rodeado de flores. Su mente dejó estática la imagen de una Ginny vestida de riguroso blanco y con una triste sonrisa en su cara.

- Una verdadera pena – El tono burlón de Voldemort no daba lugar a dudas – Me hubiese gustado profundizar más en mi relación con ella. Creo que el joven Malfoy casi lo consigue

- Hijo de puta – No fue la voz de Harry quien lanzó el insulto, fue el mismo rumor siseante y frío el que pronunciaba sus pensamientos

- En ese te doy la razón, mi madre no era más que una zorra cobarde que se rajó ante la vida

- No te consiento... – Harry comenzaba a asustarse, sabía lo que él quería

- ¿Conoces a la vieja? ¿Por qué no me enseñas cómo llegar hasta ella? Muéstrame el camino, Harry

Si hubiese notado su cuerpo, se hubiese agitado con fuerza, porque su mente luchaba encarnizadamente para cerrar de un portazo sus recuerdos. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que escapar de aquel ser. Sirius ¡Eso era! Despertarse para avisar a Sirius. Sin embargo, no pasaba, seguía atrapado en aquel sueño, esta vez fuera de Voldemort pero oyendo su voz. "Préstame tu increíble habilidad para viajar en los sueños, así podré ver cómo mis hombres matan a tu querido padrino". Quería gritar que se alejara de él, que le dejara en paz de una maldita vez, pero su boca permanecía callada, inmóvil, muerta. Los gritos se ahogaban en su garganta, como silencios atronadores que martilleaban su corazón ¿Por qué no hizo caso a Emy? ¿Por qué no cerró la mente antes? Y como un golpe seco en la boca del estómago, cayó en la oscuridad de un callejón.

Oía a lo lejos a tres hombres hablar, no entendía qué decían porque estaban cuchicheando en voz baja. Sentía un frío alarmante, acompañado de pavor, pavor ante la posibilidad de ver aparecer a Sirius por última vez en su vida. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuese daba igual. Se sumió en la oscuridad cerrando los ojos y se concentró. Acercándose lentamente, le llegaba un sonido dulce, repetitivo y hermoso, como una nana cantada con cariño. Prestó toda su atención a aquellas palabras y así pudo oírlas con nitidez: "Si no puedes decírselo hablando, díselo sintiendo" ¡Gin! Estaba seguro que era la voz de Ginny y tenía razón. Abrió los ojos para ver a los hombres situarse en posición y no perdió ni un segundo más. Acompasó el latido de su corazón con la advertencia a su padrino: "Es una trampa, vete". No sentía nada más que esas palabras en su piel, en su sangre, en sus entrañas, las grabó en el alma y en el corazón, y supo que ningún grito se había oído jamás tan alto como aquel silencio, lo supo cuando vio la figura de su padrino entrar en el callejón, para un instante después, desaparecer.

Se despertó de golpe. No había nadie a su alrededor, no había amanecido ni había alertado a sus cuatro compañeros con su pesadilla. Tenía que denominarla así, aún sabiendo que no lo era, que había sido tan real como la sangre pasando por sus venas. Se puso las gafas, cogió la varita y salió de la cama con sigilo. Caminó despacio hasta la puerta, la cual abrió con sumo cuidado, no quería despertar a nadie, no quería dar explicaciones. Bajó las escaleras y comprobó que no hubiese nadie en la sala común. Una vez corroboró su soledad, se coló por el pasadizo que conducía al apartamento de sus tíos. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se quedó quieto. No recordaba, hasta ese instante, que le había dado una pataleta y que la había pagado con ella. Él sólo estaba allí para ver si Sirius había vuelto. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería nada más que ver que su padrino estaba a salvo. Si entraba, tendría que decirle a Emy que llevaba razón y que había puesto en peligro a las chicas y a la abuela.

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que ir hasta el final del corredor y sentarse en el suelo. Se agarraba las rodillas con los brazos, a la vez que balanceaba su cuerpo. Los pensamientos le llegaban a borbotones, atropellados e hirientes. Un ruido lo detuvo, alzó la mirada y vio abrirse el cuadro de Los Fundadores que daba acceso al pasillo. La inconfundible figura de Sirius se reveló para él. Caminaba con paso lento pero firme por el medio del corredor. Veía su cara medio iluminada por las antorchas, sonreía. No paró enfrente de la puerta, siguió andando hasta llegar a donde estaba su sobrino, hasta sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con cariño

- Te estaba esperando – Era un alivio volver a oír su propia voz, en ese instante le parecía algo infantil, tanto, que incluso le instigaba a tirarse en brazos de su padrino, para saber que él era real y para desahogar el mal rato en que pensó que no volvería a verle más

- Esta noche ha pasado algo que no vas a creer

- No apuestes por ello

- He oído tu voz en mi cabeza

- Es una trampa, vete – Repitió Harry pudiéndolo decir ahora sin problemas

- ¿Entonces me has salvado la vida? – Sirius le miró sorprendido y ya no hizo falta que Harry se lanzara en sus brazos, fue él mismo quien atrajo a su sobrino hacia su pecho – Gracias, Harry

- No las merezco... no soy más que un estúpido consentido

- ¡Eh! ¿A qué viene eso? – Sirius se extrañó de las palabras de Harry, aunque más le extrañó su tono triste

- Ayer te recriminé por tu actitud infantil con Emy y voy yo y hago lo mismo, pagar mis neuras con ella – Harry miraba al suelo avergonzado

- Seguro que no ha sido para tanto ¿Quieres entrar y hablar con ella? Emy lo estará deseando

- No, no quiero

- Si sabes que has hecho mal, deberías disculparte

- No es por eso – Harry miró a Sirius y sintió la necesidad de contárselo a él – He tenido un contacto con Voldemort en sueños. Me metí en él y se mantuvo la conexión hasta que pude avisarte para que salieras de allí

- Pero me has advertido, han podido matarme, me has salvado la vida, Harry

- Sí pero casi le he desvelado que las chicas están vivas y en dónde está la casa de la abuela

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Sirius con miedo

- Espero que no haya sentido mi interior. Visualicé el entierro y no le he dicho nada de dónde está la abuela pero pudo haberlo averiguado – Se oía verdadero arrepentimiento en la voz del muchacho – Emy me advirtió que tenía la mente demasiado abierta y que debía volver a cerrarla como nos había enseñado Merlín. Ella ordenó que la dejáramos en blanco esta semana pero no hice caso... solo quería soñar con Ginny

- ¡Oh, Harry! – Sirius le tenía bien sujeto entre sus brazos. Con su mano acarició el cabello de su ahijado, como su fuese su propio hijo – Sé que lo estás pasando mal con todo este asunto. A veces te atribuimos más fuerza de la que tienes, no nos damos cuenta. Sólo queremos que todo salga bien

- Lo sé

- No es fácil vivir sin la persona a la que amas, no es fácil adaptarse a esta vida sin pensar, sin rebelarse, sin sentir que todo podía ser diferente, que no es justo que nos pase a nosotros. Pero es inútil, no sirve para cambiar las cosas, así que hay que vivir con los tiempos que nos ha tocado pelear y hay que hacerlo de la mejor manera

- Lo sé

- Cuando Emy se fue, sentía que en cada respiración se me clavaban mil cuchillos. Quería abandonarme al sueño cálido de estar con ella, como tú con Ginny. No era capaz de asimilar una vida sin ella, así que aprendí a vivir día a día, sin pensar cuántos me quedaban, fraccionando las cosas para convertirlas en tareas más sencillas. Me centraba en sacar las piernas de la cama para levantarme cada mañana, en lavar mi cara, en vestirme... No podía pensar que ese día tampoco la vería, o incluso, en si se me olvidaría su forma de reírse o de caminar. Sólo me centraba en las pequeñas ocupaciones a realizar, así era todo más sencillo, aunque no por ello menos doloroso ¿Por qué no intentas hacer lo mismo?

- Mis padres acertaron de pleno nombrándote mi padrino – Harry sonrió sinceramente

- Es fácil siendo tú mi ahijado – Sirius se levantó y tendió la mano a Harry para ayudarle - ¿Entras?

- No

- ¿Seguro?

- He quedado con Ron para nuestro primer entrenamiento, mandato de Emy, no quiero fallarle también en eso

- Como quieras

- ¿Se lo dirás a ella? – Harry adivinó que la respuesta sería negativa – Te prometo que más tarde le pediré perdón pero dile tú lo que ha pasado ¡por favor!

- De acuerdo... Hoy por ti, mañana por mí – En el rostro de Sirius aparecía una media sonrisa, signo claro de: "me debes una"

- Trato hecho – Se despidió de él con un apretón de manos y se fue por el pasadizo a su sala común

Harry y Ron estaban sentados al fondo del Gran Comedor con el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto, encima de una de las mesas alargadas. Delante de ellos estaban prácticamente todos los alumnos del colegio, en masa y sin orden aparente, frente a la tribuna de los profesores. Allí, en pie y esperando a que se callaran, se encontraban la profesora Martín, el profesor Weasley, el profesor Flitwick y Hagrid. Cansados de que no acabaran los murmullos, el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos hizo una floritura con su varita y un estridente sonido de bocina acalló cualquier voz.

Si algo alucinaba a Harry, era ver a su tía en acción. Hablaba a los presentes con tal aplomo y decisión, que captaba la atención de todos al instante. Insertaba bromas en su discurso lo justo para romper la excesiva seriedad. Lo mismo les lanzaba amenazas claras o restricciones injustas, que todos los presentes no hacían más que sonreír como si les estuviesen dando unas buenísimas noticias. Su forma de andar, de gesticular, de sonreír e incluso de vestir para cada ocasión, le decía a Harry que Emy estaba destinada a ser alguien importante. Ella estaba preparada, se adaptaba a los ambientes como un camaleón, camelando y embaucando a cada persona, como si fuese un encantador de serpientes y su voz fuese la música de una flauta sibilina.

Ese año tampoco tendrían salidas a Hogsmeade, en cambio, una vez al mes se haría un mercadillo en los terrenos del castillo, para que los alumnos pudiesen comprar lo que necesitaran. Era un acuerdo con los comerciantes del pueblo, que habían protestado por esas normas impuestas por el profesorado, para protección de los alumnos. Para los menores de tercer año, fue como abrirse las puertas del cielo, disfrutarían con las miles de cosas encantadas que se podían comprar en el pueblo, aunque no pudieran visitarlo. En cuanto a los talleres, les había de todas clases, de música, incluso, había dos, eso sí, en ambas se necesitaban nociones anteriores. Una era canto, en los que ensayarían el coro y voces solistas, otra era piano y otros instrumentos, a la cual querían ir Harry y Ron. Había clases de baile, de artes plásticas, de tecnología muggle, talleres de duelos, foros temáticos y por último, clases especiales de orientación postacadémica, para carreras o profesiones futuras. Entre los cuatros profesores se repartían las diferentes especialidades extraordinarias, aunque todas estaban dirigidas por la misma persona, la profesora Martín.

Emy había dejado muy claro que, en ninguna clase normal, se hablaría a los profesores de las impartidas los sábados y domingos, y que cualquier ruego, pregunta o duda, se reflejaría en un papel, dejando el nombre y la cuestión apuntados y echándolo a un buzón especial que estaría fuera de los despachos de Estudios no Mágicos y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Se quedó tan ancha cuando amenazó a quien llenara esos buzones con chorradas innecesarias, logrando que a ninguno le sentara mal, incluso a los de Slytherin. Por último, terminó diciendo que también se admitirían peticiones para comprar productos específicos, siempre y cuando se aprobasen en la escuela y se diese el motivo de su solicitud. Así que terminada la charla, se formó una fila frente a la mesa de profesores, en donde los muchachos se apuntaban a los diferentes talleres extraordinarios. Harry y Ron sabían que no podían acudir a ninguno de ellos pero, aún así, Harry se mantuvo en el final de la fila, tenía algo que hacer, mientras Ron le esperaba sentado en el mismo lugar. Cuando llegó hasta la mesa, después de un buen rato de cola, Emy alzó la ceja al verle frente a ella. Harry dio un paso al frente y con voz suave y baja se dispuso a hablar con su tía.

- ¿Hay plaza para el taller de los "tontos arrepentidos"?

- Hum... déjame ver... ¡No! Se nos han acabado pero tengo un hueco en el de "sobrinos que nunca pierden el encanto"

- Creo que en ese no encajo

- Bueno, eso no lo decide usted, yo misma tengo un sobrino que está matriculado en ese taller con honores – El cariño de Emy desbordaba el corazón, ya más tranquilo, de Harry

- Me temo, profesora, que le valora en exceso

- Y yo me temo que él no entiende que todos tenemos momentos malos

- Yo nunca te he visto pagar tus malos momentos con nadie

- Tú lo has dicho, nunca me has visto

- El caso es que nunca lo has hecho conmigo y yo contigo demasiadas veces

- ¿Es que no sabes que estoy aquí para aguantarte? Y cuanto más te aguanto, más te quiero – Emy sonrió a Harry tan sinceramente, que su sobrino no pudo evitar igualarla – No demos más vueltas a esto, lo importante es que tú estés bien. Ya me ha dicho Sirius lo que ha pasado

- Lo estoy... Aunque cansado

- Sí, ya os he echado un vistazo

- ¿No te fiabas? – preguntó Harry con algo de recelo

- Después de todas la pegas de ayer...

- No me extraña, tienes razón

- ¿Nos vemos a las cuatro?

- ¿Dónde?

- En El jardín de Los Guardianes

- De acuerdo, hasta luego

- Hasta luego – Emy le guiñó un ojo y luego se quedó sonriente viendo como se alejaba

Por la mirada de su amigo, Ron supo que Harry ya estaba un poco más en paz consigo mismo. Salieron, sin decirse nada, del Gran Comedor en dirección a la enfermería, tenían una visita pendiente. No habían ni llegado al primer descansillo de las escaleras, cuando se encontraron a Dan, esta vez sólo acompañado por el hermano de Lee Jordan.

- Precisamente os estábamos buscando - Dijo con su ya típico tono de determinación

- ¿Para algo en especial? – Preguntó Ron

- Por supuesto, sino tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – Contestó haciendo que Harry casi se atragantase con su propia risotada – Es por el asunto que nos ocupa

- ¿Ha salido ya de la enfermería? – Quiso saber Harry mientras miraba los coloretes que se le habían puesto a Ron

- No, hasta después de comer no le sueltan

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso, enano?

- Pues porque tenemos la puerta vigilada y porque cuando yo hago algo, o lo hago bien, o no lo hago – Dan seguía mirando a los dos muchachos con esa mezcla de respeto y descortesía – Tenemos comunicadores, estamos preparados como ves, y acabo de recibir las últimas noticias confirmando lo que ya os dicho

- Chaval, me dejas alucinado, si no tuviese dos hermanos como tú y no me hubiese pasado todos esos años con Hermione, ahora mismo me estaría dando de cabezazos para saber si eres tan chulo o sólo te lo haces – Exclamó Ron alucinado con el pequeñajo

- Entre nosotros – Se acercó un poco a ellos, dejando atrás a su compañero de primero y hablando en voz baja – Un poco de lo uno y un poco de lo otro ¡Ya me entendéis!

- Jajaja – Harry ya no pudo más – Claro ¡Qué nos vas a contar!

- Yo quería exponeros un plan de ataque, si es que no tenéis ya uno pensado – Dan vio como Harry y Ron se miraban y asentían, dándole luz verde para que se explicara. Eso hizo que el muchacho cambiase su porte y se pusiera aún más solemne – Debido a que ha sido una agresión a un miembro de nuestra casa y que como consecuencia, dos de nuestras mejores alumnas han... fallecido, y siendo él responsable directo de lo primero e indirecto de lo segundo, hemos pensado que sea la casa de Gryffindor, en su totalidad, la que demuestre a ese parásito de mago que estamos dispuestos a hacerle frente, cuando deje de estar a la altura del barro, ya que atacarle ahora nos deshonraría a nosotros

- ¿Pero tú le oyes? – Preguntó Ron a Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos – Este chico no es normal ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hablar así con once años?

- Mis padres eran investigadores en el Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia hasta que les asesinó Voldemort – Dan contestó con un especial orgullo

- Ya se entiende – Se consoló Ron

- Además es un discurso elaborado – Intervino el hermano de Lee Jordan

- Eso no hacía falta decirlo, Jordan – Le riñó su amigo

- Me parece una gran idea – Dijo Harry – Pero no se me ocurre cómo todo Gryffindor va a colaborar en esto

- ¡Le parece una gran idea! – Dan y Jordan chocaron sus manos en el aire, pareciendo por fin dos muchachos de once años, en verdad, todo aquello era un juego para ellos

- ¿Seguro, Harry? Yo voto por que nada mas salir de la enfermería, vuelva a visitarla – En Ron no cabía la duda

- Como dicen nuestros jóvenes amigos, sería deshonrar el nombre de un buen Gryffindor

- Entonces déjalo de nuestra parte, vosotros sólo confirmar, si os preguntan, que nada más comer quedamos en el pasillo de la enfermería

Dan y Jordan salieron corriendo como poltergeis escaleras arriba. Para Harry era contagioso aquel espíritu lleno de vitalidad y de ganas, aún recordaba cuando Ron, Hermione y él eran así. Al parecer no fue el único que quiso contagiarse de esa esencia de vigor, a medida que subían hacia la sala común, se fueron encontrando con gente de su casa, que estaba entusiasmada por colaborar en un plan tan genial. Lo curioso es que se lo atribuían a ellos sin dejar que se explicasen, ya que no estaban dispuestos a cargar con una muestra más de heroísmo. Aquel proyecto se convirtió en la mejor cosa que hacer después de la comida del domingo y ni uno solo de los alumnos de Gryffindor, desde primero hasta séptimo, iba a faltar. Para Harry era sorprendente ver las ganas que muchos ponían en algo tan simple, como mostrarle la cara a Malfoy. Quizás se lo hubiese esperado de Neville, por todos los años de humillaciones, o de otros que las hubiesen sufrido, pero no, esto era a nivel general. Sólo había una cosa que detestaba, que Ginny y Hermione no lo pudiesen ver.

Los profesores, sobre todo McGonagall, se quedaron un tanto preocupados por la reacción en masa de los Gryffindor. Acudieron a comer nada más abrirse las puertas, se sentaron ordenados y comieron entre susurros y a la velocidad del rayo, yéndose tal como habían venido, en masa. A Harry le hubiese gustado ver al resto de las casas preguntándose dónde estaban todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, aunque prefería la visión que tenía delante.

Más de cien personas se agolpaban en la salida de la enfermería en completo silencio, con los ojos clavados en las puertas y la expresión preparada para cuando la "víctima" saliese por ellas. Ni un solo murmullo, prácticamente ni se movían, sólo se oían las respiraciones de todos aquellos muchachos a los que les habían herido con la pérdida de dos de sus compañeras ¿Se mantendrían así? Silenciosos, sólo mostrando su cara para que Malfoy viese la repugnancia que daba. Aquella había sido una idea brillante, que le estaba proporcionando un bienestar mayor que arrancarle la jeta a bofetadas. Incluso pudo ver en los ojos de Ron una satisfacción que no esperaba.

Por fin las puertas se abrieron y de ella salió la voz de la enfermera Pomfrey, advirtiéndole a Malfoy que debía de tomar un brebaje antes de acostarse. Salió despacio, iba con la cabeza agachada, su pelo estaba revuelto, nada que ver con la imagen del siempre perfecto engominado cabello que lucía a cada momento. Cuando fue consciente de todos los pares de piernas que tenía delante, levantó la cabeza y se topó con todo Gryffindor. Harry y Ron estaban al frente mirándole a los ojos con desafío. Malfoy se quedó aún más blanco de lo que ya era. Hizo el amago de volver a entrar pero se detuvo al ver las sonrisas que le llamaban cobarde. Sacó el mayor orgullo que pudo y cerró la puerta. No dijo nada, sólo se puso a andar en dirección a su casa, a las mazmorras. Los Gryffindor le hacían un pasillo mientras le miraban con absoluto desprecio pero él mantenía la cabeza en alto. A medida que fue avanzando también lo hicieron los demás, rodeándole en semicírculo, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo y antes de que desapareciese por las mazmorras abajo, le acorralaron en un círculo cerrado. Fue Ron el que habló primero.

- Esto es para recordarte que nosotros seguimos aquí

- ¿Y para eso te has traído a todos estos memos? – Malfoy maldijo su imprudencia porque al instante tenía más de cien varitas apuntándole directamente

- Eres un necio y siempre lo serás – Harry se aproximó a él, junto con Ron, mientras hacía un gesto para que todos bajaran las varitas – No eres capaz de ver que ellos están aquí para demostrarte que no os tenemos miedo, que no sois más que escoria y que como tal, no obráis de otra manera que por la espalda, como la mierda de cobardes que sois. Nosotros, en cambio, te enseñamos nuestras caras, para que las veas bien, para que sepas que en cada una de ellas te encontrarás con un enemigo. Tus actos han demostrado que sólo eres porquería, que no eres capaz de infundir miedo, sino asco. Así que te recomiendo que te andes con cuidado, porque no me importará limpiar la basura, ni a mí, ni a ninguno de los que ves

- ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ? – Snape iba apartando a la gente para llegar hasta el centro - ¡POTTER! ¡MALFOY! ¿Se puede saber que significa todo esto?

- Sólo estábamos recibiendo a Malfoy de su salida de la enfermería, profesor – Harry sonrió mostrando su cara más cínica

- ¿Es qué quiere hacerme pasar por imbécil?

- Hemos venido para dar nuevos ánimos a Malfoy – Corroboró Ron

- Para que sienta que nos importa su salud – Rió Seamus

- No hacíamos más que contarle nuestros proyectos, él muchas veces los ha compartido con nosotros ¿Verdad, Malfoy? – Era Neville quien se aproximaba a él sin miedo alguno

- ¡Está bien! Todos a sus quehaceres, dispérsense – Ordenó Snape pero nadie se movió - ¿Es que no me han oído?

- Está claro que estos son sus quehaceres, Severus – El director de la escuela irrumpía en el vestíbulo. En sus gestos no había signos de sonrisa pero sus ojos bailaban de pura dicha – Ya sabes como son estos chicos los domingos por la tarde, quizás sí...

- Claro – Harry notó la mirada de Dumbledore en él y supo que era hora de deshacer aquella reunión – Nos vemos después en la sala común, chicos

Y ya no hizo falta más. Se fueron formando grupos que se marchaban en casi todas las direcciones, unos volvían al gran Comedor, otros salían a los terrenos, había quienes se dirigían a la biblioteca o quienes subían a la sala común. Sólo Harry y Ron se quedaron en el sitio, frente a un Malfoy pálido de rabia, de vergüenza y de represión.

- Pues ya está ¿Ves, Severus? No era para tanto – Dijo Dumbledore dando una palmada – Ya podemos ir a aprovechar la tarde el domingo, un poco de diversión nunca viene mal

A Malfoy, para que se lo pase bien un domingo, hay que contarle un chiste el viernes – Soltó Ron delante de todos sin cortarse ni una palabra. Harry y Ron se fueron riéndose a carcajadas y dejándoles allí, unos aguantando la risa, otros aguantando la ira


	35. Intrusiones

35. Intrusiones

A partir de ese momento, se vieron sumidos por la barbaridad de cosas que tenían que hacer. Fue como si dar la cara frente a Malfoy y saber que sus compañeros no tenían miedo a lo que podía significar, les diese el arranque suficiente para comenzar los entrenamientos, las clases, los estudios, el quidditch, su venganza personal contra el rubio y prepararse en serio con sus particulares misiones como Guardianes.

El pistoletazo de salida eran los hechizos defensivos, los cuales creían tener bastante controlados pero para Emy, "bastante" significaba poco más que "nada". Así que la misma tarde del domingo, y a pesar que Emy estaba de un humor envidiable por lo orgullosa que le habían hecho sentir, trabajaron de lo lindo en sólo un hechizo defensivo, y así lo tendrían que hacer con todos. Según ella, más valía que supieran uno bien, que mil mal. Si les había parecido un poco ruda en su exposición del sábado, claro que era porque comparaban su comportamiento fuera de ese ámbito, en los entrenamientos, Emy se mostraba inflexible. Era una buena profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, explicaba muy bien las cosas pero de la misma manera exigía de ellos el máximo rendimiento.

Aquella noche, a Harry no se le pasó por la cabeza no hacer caso del siguiente entrenamiento, mantener la cabeza en blanco desde la diez de la noche. Tenía sueños extraños, que no terminaban de cobrar sentido, ni de identificar, pues en cuanto su mente visionaba un sueño, le despertaba para volver a ponerse en blanco. Harry llegó a pensar si su tía le había echado un hechizo, ya que no consideraba que él tuviese tal capacidad.

Si alguien hubiese analizado a los chicos esa semana, poco menos que dirían de ellos que se encontraban desorientados, confusos e, incluso, trastornados, y todo por los saltos tan brutales en sus estados de ánimo. Tan pronto, Harry y Ron, se partían de risa porque toda la mesa de Gryffindor abucheaba a Malfoy al entrar en el Gran Comedor, como se les echaba el castillo encima por no estar las chicas. Aún no tenían entrenamiento de quidditch y no se requería nada para preparar la prueba para cazador, así que se pasaron la semana entre clases, deberes y entrenamientos, con lo que no tuvieron muchas alegrías que no vinieran de las pequeñas venganzas y no por ello eran menores. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se unieron a los abucheos y los alumnos que compartían clases con Malfoy se brindaron a Harry y a Ron para ser portadores de bromas o recadistas de cartas, cuanto menos, pringosas. Aún así estaban deseando que su tiempo se viese más ocupado con las prácticas de quidditch, al menos para callar los sentimientos de añoranza.

Al terminar la última clase del viernes por la tarde, que para más pesadez era Historia de la Magia, Dan Gutt estaba solo, esperando a Harry y a Ron. Estos, al verle sin su habitual "corte", como ellos denominaban al resto de los niños que siempre iban con él, le preguntaron qué pasaba.

- Necesitaba un momento a solas con vosotros

- ¡Qué solemne! – Se rió Ron, aunque después añadió algo rápido, antes de que le pegara uno de sus habituales cortes – Te escuchamos

- He repasado las normas del colegio y veo que hay lagunas en cuanto a la admisión de alumnos de primero en el equipo de quidditch – Dan sacó un pergamino tan gordo como la pierna de cordero que Ron tenía en mente cenarse esa noche – He hecho un resumen de los principales puntos a mi favor y quiero presentárselo a la profesora McGonagall, el problema...

- ¿Sí? ¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó Harry al ver que el chaval se paraba y le miraba suplicante

- Pues que ella me ha prohibido hablarla, si no es para algo de su asignatura en concreto, durante toda esta semana. Dice que soy el niño más descaradamente resabido, que ha tenido el disgusto de conocer, en todos sus años de enseñanza, y que ya está mayor para estirar su paciencia

- Jajaja – Ron se partía de la risa al igual que Harry – ¿Pero qué les has dicho?

- Sólo le di unos consejos para mejorar sus clases

- Jajaja – Los dos miraban al pobre muchacho de once años que se mantenían en pie serio, al contrario que ellos, que de la risa, estaban medio tirados en el suelo. Dan no entendía de qué se reían, lo cuál lo hacía aún mucho más gracioso

- Has tenido que calentar de lo lindo los oídos de McGonagall – Le dijo entre risas Ron – Porque anda que mis hermanos fueron un incordio para ella y nunca les ordenó que no le hablaran

- ¿No has dado clase con Snape? – Preguntó Harry limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa

- No, yo tengo a la profesora Figg, de ella no tengo nada que decir – Dan se puso aún más serio y les recriminó - ¿Qué? ¿Me vais a ayudar, sí o no?

- Claro, hombre – Ron se colocó al lado de él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Para Harry aquello era peor, porque Ron era altísimo y aquel mocoso era todo menos inofensivo - ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

- Pues he pensado que si el capitán del equipo acepta y el ex-capitán, que para mayor ventaja a mi favor, entró en el equipo cuando cursaba primer curso, apoyan mi propuesta de presentarme a las pruebas de mañana, y ambos se lo dicen a la jefa de la casa, tal vez...

- ¿Presentarte tú para cazador? – Preguntó Ron sorprendido a la vez que divertido - ¿Es que te crees capacitado en fuerza, velocidad y estabilidad para ser cazador?

- Sí, por supuesto, soy bueno, yo sé que soy bueno

- Por mí no hay problema, a mí me dieron la oportunidad y no creo que tú merezcas menos

- Vale, por mí tampoco pero si mañana no das la talla, siento decirte que...

- Sin duda sabré aceptar que se escoja a alguien mejor que yo

- De acuerdo, vamos a hablar con McGonagall – Concluyó Ron

- Está en la sala de profesores

- ¿Lo tienes siempre todo tan bien tramado? – Ron miró a Harry y negó con la cabeza ¡Aquel chico era la caña!

A Dan se le aparecieron las hadas concediéndole sus deseos, todo gracias a que en la sala de profesores estaban Emy y Bella dispuestas a echar una mano al voluntarioso muchacho. Éste se despidió de los chicos para ir a pedir una escoba prestada, lo que dejó a Ron aún más alucinado ¡Había montado ese follón y no tenía escoba propia!

La tarde de aquel sábado de mediados de septiembre, era simplemente perfecta para dar un paseo por los terrenos. Ron hubiese dado cualquier cosa por verse con Hermione de la mano, caminando por la orilla del lago. Estaba intentando aprender a vivir sin ella pero es que le era realmente complicado. Demasiado tiempo a su lado, en cada clase, en cada aventura, en cada nueva experiencia, en cada tarde como aquella. Desvió la mirada del cielo y la volvió a posar en la tierra. Allí tenía a veinte candidatos, casi nada, y encima, como era el guardián, tendría que pararles él los goles. Le dio a Harry el silbato y junto con Alyson y Colin, se elevaron para comenzar las pruebas.

De los veinte aspirantes iniciales, se quedaron con tres de ellos, donde curiosamente estaba Dan Gutt. No se decidían por unanimidad ni por mayoría, así que les hicieron repetir la prueba, esta vez con golpeadores. La cosa cambió radicalmente y es que el único que no parecía temer a las bludgers era Dan. Cuando le notificaron que era el próximo cazador del equipo y que el martes tenía entrenamiento después de clase, él sólo añadió: "Ya os dije que era bueno".

Para cuando acabaron las pruebas, la tarde ya moría, así que después de una buena ducha, se fueron a cenar. Quizás porque ninguno de los dos quería enfrentarse a Emy aquella noche, la cena se alargó con una buena charla posterior con Dean, Seamus y Neville, que estaban encantados de pillarles tan parlanchines. El final de la conversación llegó cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció en la sala común para que Harry y Ron le acompañaran. Con una sonrisa, en la que creyeron ver la revancha por lo de Dan, les dejó a la puerta del apartamento de Emy y Sirius.

- ¿No pensabais venir? – Emy les miraba con la ceja levantada. A su lado estaba Sirius leyendo el periódico, o haciendo que lo leía, porque les ponía caras tras ella para que dieran una buena excusa

- La verdad, es que no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora, Emy – Comenzó diciendo Ron con la voz un tanto amilanada

- Estábamos hablando con los chicos en la sala común y era una conversación tan interesante, que se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando – Harry vio que su tío le hacía una señal de que le iban a cortar el cuello

- Entiendo, esas cosas a veces pasan – Dijo Emy sin darle mayor importancia – Será mejor que pasemos a la cámara de Los Fundadores, entrenaremos mejor ahí y no molestaremos a Sirius ¿Por qué me miras así, cariño?

- Llevas media hora despotricando contra ellos y ¿ya está? – Contestó Sirius mostrándose contrariado

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué les corte el cuello? – Ironizó Emy. Aquella noche su piel y su pelo brillaban con intensidad, quizás por el contraste de su vestido blanco con flores pequeñas y esparcidas en color rojo – A los chicos se les ha ido el tiempo, a mí me pasa constantemente con una buena conversación o en buena compañía

- Ya – Sirius sonrió al ver el guiño de su mujer y luego siguió con el periódico pero para taparse y que no le viera decirle a los chicos: "De buena os habéis librado"

Harry adoraba verles así pero ese día su atención estaba fija en si realmente podía cerrar la mente, no quería que Voldemort volviese a colarse en sus sueños. Mientras veía como su tía se ponía una chaqueta de lana fina, a la vez que Sirius no apartaba los ojos de ella con una significativa sonrisa, pensaba en por qué cuando algo iba bien, otro aspecto de su vida se derrumbaba por completo.

- Empecemos, que sino se nos hace muy tarde – Emy abrió la puerta y esperó que los dos chicos pasasen. Luego guiñó un ojo a su marido y le regaló una sonrisa para desaparecer tras la puerta - ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

- Ron mismo – Contestó Harry mientras veía que la puerta desaparecía en la pared – No nos vamos a escapar

- Teniendo en cuenta que desde este punto puedes desaparecer del colegio, creo que no abrir la puerta, de momento, no tiene mayor relevancia – Dijo Emy colocándose justo en donde Harry la vio morir la última vez

- Entonces mejor es que desaparezca – Bromeó Ron

- ¿No dice tu amigo que no vais a escapar? Por cierto ¡menudo amigo! – Sonrió Emy a su sobrino

- ¿Por presentarme él voluntario para ser el primero? Yo iba a hacer lo mismo con él, pero movió ficha antes que yo

- Movió ficha ¿eh? – Emy guiaba con las manos a Ron para que se colorara en su lugar, el de El Guardián de Slytherin – No sé yo si en esas partidas que te traes con el director discutís de estrategia o es que estáis picados a ver quién gana

- ¿Picados? ¡No! – Ron se aguantó las ganas de decirle lo que Harry ya sabía, era una lucha encarnizada para ver quién daba antes el jaque mate

- Perfecto – Paró Emy al chico para que se quedara justo ahí – Ahora os explico en qué consiste esto. Para empezar, en este lugar se intensifican nuestros poderes, con lo que mi fuerza será considerable pero la vuestra también. Aquí es donde realizaremos pruebas de fuego con los diferentes entrenamientos, para saber que van como deberían. La intrusión mental es uno de los dones de Voldemort, Harry puede testificarlo, con lo que es importante que vosotros la dominéis a la perfección, ya que él podría utilizarla para adelantarse a un ataque vuestro. Entenderé que no lo hagáis bien a la primera pero lo que recibís a cambio, no es algo que yo elija como castigo. Mi intención es entrar en vosotros hasta encontrar debilidades, errores, flaquezas, así que si falláis, si no me impedís el paso, os encontraréis viendo lo que os esforzáis en olvidar, o con verdades que para vosotros cortan más que la espada de Godric. Yo no puedo colarme para ir a medias tintas, porque quien quiere deslizarse en la mente de alguien, siempre quiere ir más allá. No seré benévola y espero que entendáis que esto no es algo personal

- Lo entendemos

- El poner la mente en blanco por las noches, sirve como ejercicio inicial para que en el momento que no somos conscientes de nuestra mente, que sigue funcionando con el subconsciente, no haya intrusiones. Una vez controlamos mantenernos vacíos, pasamos a ejercicios con el cien por cien de nuestras cualidades, o sea, despiertos y a tono. Ron, pon la mente en blanco, te doy un minuto para que veas que soy buena pero sólo es hoy, ya que a partir de este entrenamiento os atacaré y tendréis que estar perfectamente preparados

- ¿Cómo te freno?

- Si no está en blanco y consigo entrar, debes concentrarte para poner toda tu resistencia, eso se convertirá en un muro que avance en mi contra hasta que consigas echarme, ahora lo verás

Harry permanecía fuera de la estrella y del círculo, sentado en el templado suelo de piedra y apoyado contra la pared circular. Veía bajo la luz de las antorchas a Ron cerrando los ojos y concentrándose como les había enseñado Merlín. Al minuto, el vestido de Emy se movió como si hubiese entrado una corriente de aire. Su cara se contrajo y sus ojos se clavaron en Ron, unos ojos más oscuros, acompañados de una mirada que a Harry le ponía los pelos de punta. Su amigo dio una sacudida al instante. Fue arqueando la espalda y la cabeza hacia atrás, al igual que sí una fuerza lo estuviese empujando y lo tuviese con los pies clavados en la tierra. No había chispas, ni palabras, ni un olor especial, lo que parecía ocurrir, es que el aire se acababa.

Ron fue cayendo en un maravilloso escenario de paz, de luz y de quietud. Su esfuerzo por mantenerlo y ver que lo lograba le causaba satisfacción. Se estaba relajando hasta el punto de sentir que no estaba de pie, sino flotando y cuando se hallaba a sólo un instante de pensar que lo había logrado ¡zas! Un calor intenso lo abofeteó con virulencia. Era sofocante hasta el punto en el que le dolía la piel porque le estaba quemando. Todo se tiñó de rojo sangre, que fue tornándose negra como noche sin luna ni estrellas. Notaba una fuerza sobre humana que intentaba arrancarle los pensamientos y, a pesar de la fuerza que él aportaba a su resistencia, fueron apareciendo detalles de su vida en los que se había visto dolido. Pero era como si fueran de poca importancia para el intruso, que persistía en llegar más allá, a donde pudiera arrancarle un grito de dolor, de desesperación. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así pero para él era una eternidad, sus fuerzas fueron flaqueando y entonces llegó la victoria de su adversario. Su mente se trasladó al instante en que su hermano Percy tenía apresada a Hermione y su madre avanzaba hacia él, para hacerle entrar en razón. Ron volvía a sentir la furia en sus entrañas, la rabia de no saber qué hacer para salvar esa situación, verse derrotado, sin salida, sin estrategia, sin elección. Odiaba a su hermano por obligarle a estar frente a él en aquella tesitura, le odiaba por no haberse resistido ante el Innombrable, le odiaba por su flaqueza. Le detestaba por los años en los que le había tenido que aguantar por hacerle creer que él era débil, mientras que su hermano mayor, tenía la voluntad para superar cualquier obstáculo y, sin embargo, ahora era su siervo, un lacayo del peor mago que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Quería gritarle, quería pegarle, le asqueaba que tocara a Hermione y que dejara salir su lascivo comportamiento ¿Cómo podía gritar así a su madre? ¿Cómo podía tratarla de esa forma, cuando ella era quien más orgullosa se sentía de él? Y entonces vio a su hermano atacar a su propia madre y sintió que se le helaba el corazón. Su hermana Ginny protegió a su madre haciendo, involuntariamente, que el hechizo rebotara y le diese a Hermione de lleno. Y ya no existió razonamiento alguno, ni estrategia, ni posibilidad de salida alternativa, sólo el deseo de causarle el mayor mal posible, por dañar a la persona que más amaba. Se arrojó contra él en el instante en que Percy lanzó la maldición asesina contra él y Hermione. Poco le importó morir porque ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo desvió su cuerpo y atinó con su varita a proteger a Hermione de la maldición. Segundos después vio que a él también le habían protegido y que ambos rayos rebotaban en el escudo e impactaban contra el cuerpo de su hermano, dejándolo sin vida, inerte, cayendo al suelo y arrastrando con él a Hermione, que estaba viva de milagro. La cogió y la abrazó, porque tenía la necesidad de agarrarse a ella, convertirla en su única realidad, dejar atrás lo sucedido como una mala pesadilla, no ser de pronto el asesino de su propio hermano. Oyó sus propias palabras pero ya eran lejanas, el calor cesaba pero el dolor persistía tanto, que estaba convencido que se había roto alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Emy bajó la mirada y desapareció. Si Harry se dio cuenta, fue porque Ron dejó de convulsionarse y cayó con todo el peso de su cuerpo al suelo. Antes de que el impacto le hiciese daño, aparecía Emy para recoger el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Harry quiso acercarse pero estaba tan alucinado que no dio ni un paso. Su tía abrazaba a Ron y le acariciaba el pelo mientras le susurraba que ya había acabado todo, que se tranquilizase, que él no tuvo culpa alguna y que se hizo lo que se pudo. Ron se aferraba a ella y lloraba sin consuelo, cual niño pequeño perdido, asustado y triste. Harry no entendía qué había podido pasar para que Ron se derrumbase de esa manera y entonces el egoísmo afloró en él. Si su mejor amigo, con una infancia feliz y una familia sin igual, acababa así ¿Qué le pasaría a él? ¿Hasta dónde había llegado Emy? No estaba preparado para un examen de conciencia, ni dispuesto a revivir momentos dolorosos, no iba a dejar que nadie le perturbara aún más, tenía que ser fuerte, él también era La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres, él también podía hacer frente a Emy, no vería nada más que un blanco infinito dentro de su mente, absolutamente nada más.

Después de un rato, en el que Ron fue cogiendo resuello en brazos de su entrenadora, éste se puso en pie y miró a Harry. Sus ojos le decían que se preparase, que aquello no era en absoluto fácil. Su amigo asintió con la cabeza y Ron se apartó de su sitio de Guardián. Emy hizo aparecer una butaca, una mesa y una cesta de frutos dulces. Le ánimo a comerlos, ya que le harían sentir mejor y le ayudarían a recuperar el tono corporal. Emy no parecía en absoluto cansada, a pesar de que la conexión con Ron había superado los cuarenta minutos y reconfortarle, otros tantos. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Harry. Ella volvió a su lugar e invitó a su sobrino a colocarse en el suyo. Los verdes ojos del muchacho brillaban con especial vigor al verse colocado en aquella posición, con ella enfrente. Tenía que alejar los malos pensamientos y lo tenía que hacer ya.

- Tienes un minuto

"Un minuto es suficiente para dejar todas las cosas atrás, en un minuto puede cambiar la vida, en un minuto perdí a mi padre, en otro a mi madre, en otro a Emy, en otro calló Cedrid y Percy y muchos otros... no, no, no... No pienses en nada". Harry cerraba los ojos con fuerza, haciendo de ellos portones brindados de su fortaleza. Sin embargo no sentía paz, aquella oscuridad aún le daba más miedo, miedo a que desapareciese para vivir de nuevo sus tormentos. "Shuss". Tenía que acallar, de una vez por todas, su mente, alejarla de sentimientos, de temores, de esperanzas o de sueños pero no lo consiguió a tiempo. Llegó un fuego arrasador que lo turbó hasta el máximo extremo. Quiso gritar pero no pudo, porque su garganta se cerraba ante el asesinato de sus padres. Volvía a estar en la casa de la abuela, volvía a ver a una Emy de su edad, sentada frente a la bola de cristal, aparato infernal que le mostraba al hombre que nació sin una gota de piedad en sus venas. Cuántas veces había maldecido el frío de los dementores con aquellos recuerdos, sin embargo, ahora lo prefería a aquel calor asfixiante con las mismas imágenes de sus muertes. Y entonces todo volvió a ser negro. Esta vez la oscuridad llegaba con satisfacción, como si hubiese conseguido parar el horror. Quizás lo hubiese logrado, aunque fuese involuntariamente. Harry no parecía darse cuenta que su intruso quería llegar mucho más lejos, hasta que una nueva imagen apareció en su mente. Sirius se postraba ante la sombra de Emy. "No, no, no". Se negaba a volver a vivir aquello, el momento en que le quitaron a su tía, el momento en que le quitaban a la única madre que había sentido. No quería verlo, no quería estar allí, no quería sentir de nuevo como se la arrancaban. Pero el calor guiaba sus recuerdos, él era una marioneta sin voluntad, incapaz de controlar sus hilos. Emy acariciaba el rostro de Sirius para luego besarlo y, acto seguido, les separaron. De él mismo salía un rayo de luz que impactaba sobre ella pero quería impedirlo, la veía elevarse, ingrávida y moribunda. Las lágrimas ácidas como veneno en sus entrañas, le devolvían el dolor de aquel momento, ese sufrimiento que le rompía en mil pedazos hasta que el estallido retumbó en sus oídos y vio como el cuerpo de Emy estallaba en miles de partículas de luz, cegándole hasta perder la razón. "Vete de aquí, aléjate de mí". Harry se repetía esto una y otra vez, quería coger aquella energía y estrangularla con sus manos. Y la luz ya no dejó que se viese nada. "Tengo que echarte, tengo que impedir que avances". Una puerta en medio de la nada se abrió lentamente para dejarle ver a Malfoy y a Ginny. "¡NO! FUERA... ESO NO, ESO NO, POR FAVOR". El asco invadió cada parte de su ser, anulando sus sentidos anteriores. Notaba su boca seca, ávida de sangre, de venganza. Sus puños bebieron por ella para saciarla con cada golpe que daba, con cada patada, hasta que le cogieron en volandas y todo se volvió oscuridad. "Te lo suplico, déjalo ya, no he cerrado mi mente como debía... Seguiré entrenando, pero déjalo ya, no puedo más, no puedo más". Notó que el calor aflojaba, que le daba una tregua y cuando pensaba que estaba libre al fin de aquel infierno, le golpeó de nuevo con mayor fuerza, avanzado por su mente a tal velocidad, que quemaba los sentidos, los recuerdos, hasta llegar al fondo de él para mostrarle su peor pesadilla. Cayó de bruces en la piedra, era oscura, fría y húmeda. Aquel lugar olía nauseabundo, como si miles de excrementos de todo tipo lo rodearan. Alzó la vista y allí estaba, La Cámara de los secretos, La Cámara de Slytherin. Frente a su estatua estaba ella, tan blanca que parecía un fantasma. Su dulce Ginny, volvía estar allí pero no era la niña de once años que rescató, era la chica que le había dejado dos semanas antes en la estación. Su pelo largo y rojo como fuego, estaba mojado y esparcido a su alrededor. Sus ojos abiertos, ya sin vida, mostraban el mayor temor y sus manos parecían querer agarrarle en la distancia. Harry ya no era capaz de levantarse pero tenía que acercarse a ella, así que se arrastró por la piedra hasta que pudo abrazarla, posarla en su pecho, sentir su cuerpo junto al de él. "Hasta aquí has llegado Harry Potter, solo y abatido ¡Cómo me gustaría mostrar al mundo esta imagen! Que vieran quien es más fuerte, quien tiene el poder absoluto ¡YO!". Harry vio una figura borrosa acercarse hasta él, sabía que era Voldemort pero se asombró al ver que no era su imagen, sino la del joven Tom Ryddle. Se mostraba altivo, sin visos de que su cuerpo o su alma sufrieran daños por lucha alguna. Era de carne y hueso, había conseguido su fin, burlar a la muerte y ser quien dominara a todos. Con Ginny en sus brazos y sin el más mínimo deseo de mover ni un solo músculo, dejó que elevara la varita hacia él y que pronuncia la maldición que debió matarle cuando tenía un año de edad. Y así todo volvió a teñirse de negro, sin sentido, ni sentidos. Ya no hubo dolor, ni expectativas, ni presiones, ni esperanza, ni sueños, ya todo se acabó por fin, ahora podía estar tranquilo.

El calor cesó, volvía a recuperar su cuerpo y su mente, y si volvía a hacerlo era porque Emy ya no estaba dentro de él. Abrió los ojos y, al hacerlo, sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba igual de machacada que si hubiese caído desde cien metros de altura. Miró a su tía, que permanecía de pie, inmóvil, mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con los brazos a cada lado como si pesaran miles de kilos y mostrando su incredulidad, su abatimiento, sin entender cómo era posible que él dejara que pasara eso. Harry se echó las manos a la cara, quería correr, que ninguno de los dos le viesen llorar, sólo tenía que desaparecer, irse de allí, ir con Ginny, sólo con ella, sólo en sus brazos, sentirse en paz pero no lo hizo, no huyó y descargó cada una de sus lágrimas tras sus manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas y notó como le abrazaban. No era ella quien lo hacía, sino Ron. Se sintió aún peor, pues su amigo había necesitado de él y no había dado un paso a su encuentro y, sin embargo, ahora era él quien le consolaba después de todo aquello. Cuando comenzó a calmarse y miró al frente, vio a Emy sentada en su trono, en el mismo que utilizó en las dos ceremonias. Estaba inclinada sobre el lado derecho, mirándole sin decir nada, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, esperando a que él se calmara. Vio también que estaba su trono y el de Ron y supo que debían sentarse en ellos. Un silencio gobernó la sala durante más de diez minutos, era incómodo y cortante hasta que al fin Emy lo rompió con su voz.

- Supongo que lo primero que he de decir es, lo siento – Se veía en sus ojos la tristeza por los momentos que les había hecho pasar – No debería... sé que no debería decirlo... no es conveniente que me muestre cariñosa con vosotros después de lo que ha pasado. Debería mostrarme fría, engañada y decepcionada pero si lo hago, estoy siendo una hipócrita con vosotros y conmigo misma... yo odio ser hipócrita

- Emy

- Déjame hablar, Harry – Ella le interrumpió con voz serena. Se acomodó en el butacón y reclinó hacía atrás su cabeza, alejando su mirada de la de ellos y fijándola en el techo de la cámara – No es que quiera que comprendáis mi labor, no tiene porqué estar sometida a comprensión. Yo debo terminar un trabajo, el mismo que comencé al aceptar ser La Unión. Este trabajo requiere de artes con las que puedo estar de acuerdo y otras con las que de ninguna forma lo estoy. No tengo que explicarme demasiado para deciros que estoy implicada en vuestras vidas... no tengo que recordaros que por eso vino Myrddin... para realizar unos entrenamientos mucho más exhaustivos, objetivos y directos, sin remilgos sentimentales, ni manga ancha por impediros sufrimientos. Sin embargo, vuelvo a estar aquí con vosotros, y tengo que ser tía, amiga y entrenadora para ambos. Lo irónico es que sepa encontrar el equilibrio en todos esos ámbitos... yo que debo mantener ese equilibrio en el mundo mágico, no sé cómo hallarle en vosotros dos. Así que creo que lo mejor es que os pida ayuda, opinión, sugerencias porque debo crear dos personalidades distintas, una en la que me sigáis queriendo y otra en la que me respetéis como entrenadora

- Ya hacemos eso en ambas, Emy – Repuso Harry

- Sí, quizás sí, quizás quien se tiene que acostumbrar a que la quieran ahogar con las manos sea yo, aunque debes comprender que me es difícil otorgar dolor a las personas que más quiero en este mundo, Harry – Emy bajó la mirada y la posó en los verde ojos de su sobrino

- Aún así entendemos esta situación – Intervino Ron – Sabemos que no obras para hacernos daño, sino para entrenarnos como debes

- Me alegro oírte decir eso Ron, porque así podré decirte que estoy realmente orgullosa del esfuerzo que has mostrado para impedirme llegar a tu peor remordimiento, aún así he llegado y he podido saber que si quisiera hacerte daño sólo he de tocar dos puntos, tu estima y tu familia, ambas muy fáciles de encontrar. Debes entrenar hasta que me encuentre con un vacío inmenso sin sentimientos de satisfacción por conseguir poner la mente en blanco, ya que eso no es tener la mente en blanco. Supongo que esto también te ha enseñado que el ser un intruso en los pensamientos ajenos está sólo destinado como arma contra el enemigo, porque a un amigo le estás invadiendo su intimidad

- Sí, también me lo ha enseñado

- En cuanto a ti... – Emy volvió a Harry – Ni siquiera conseguiste poner la mente en blanco, más bien todo lo contrario, la has llenado de recuerdos, sentimientos, pesares... un abanico tan extenso que hasta he podido decidir por donde ir... y si he escogido esos momentos, ha sido para demostrarte que Voldemort puede ir a dañar cada uno de ellos, a sacar lo peor por verlos y atacarte sin tregua, sin titubeos. De lo último mostrado, hablaremos en otra ocasión. No puedes acostarte con la mente abierta, ya has visto lo que puede pasar

- No lo haré, consigo cerrarla por las noches, e incluso cuando duermo y sueño, me despierto al instante para borrarlos – Harry quería justificarse – Ha sido al ver a Ron, me he asustado pensando qué es lo que me pasaría a mí

- A mí también me hubiese pasado, Harry, verte en trance era desolador – Le apoyó Ron

- Pues siento deciros esto pero tendré que entrenaros hasta que no os paralicéis al ver al otro caer

- Eso sería como quitarnos los sentimientos – Exclamó Harry

- Entonces moriréis de dos en dos o peor, de cuatro en cuatro

- Si vieses a Sirius caer muerto a tus pies ¿no te paralizarías? – Preguntó su sobrino

- Si viese a Sirius caer muerto a mis pies, pobre del que esté cerca, porque no me quedaría quieta ni un solo instante... creo que ya has visto de lo que soy capaz, Harry, en aquellos momentos no sabía canalizar mi fuerza, ahora sí sé y tengo muy buena puntería

Harry trago saliva, sí, sabía de lo que era capaz, sabía que frente a su enemigo era dura, fría y quizás tan malvada como su oponente ¿Sería él capaz de ser así? ¿Debía de ser así? Miró a Ron, que no le quitaba ojo, y comprendió que lo que les esperaba era mucho más trabajo y humildad de lo que habían supuesto. Si había albergado la esperanza de que esa noche le dejaran soñar, se le vino, evidentemente, abajo. Mantuvo su mente en blanco, primero por no verse con Voldemort y segundo por miedo a otra sesión como aquella.


	36. En el frondoso bosque

36. En el frondoso bosque

De un solo pitido, Ron hizo que todos bajaran a la arena del estadio. El primer entrenamiento de quidditch estaba siendo un desastre. Harry volaba sin gana alguna buscando la snitch, que bien podía haber tenido zumbando en su oreja, que ni la hubiese visto. Dean y Seamus se pasaban el tiempo tirándose las bludgers como quien juega un partido de tenis. Ron no había conseguido parar ni una sola quaffle, porque no había habido ni un solo lanzamiento por parte de los cazadores. Estos eran los culpables de que los demás no mostraran el más mínimo interés. Colin y Alyson no hacían más que gritar al pequeño, que no por ello indefenso, Dan Gutt. Aquel muchacho les estaba sacando de quicio y no era para menos.

- No voy a tolerar ni un segundo más este nivel de entrenamiento, porque para esto nos vamos a la sala común y no perdemos el tiempo – Ron se mostraba tan cabreado que ninguno de los presentes abrió la boca – Yo tengo que salvar mi culo delante de McGonagall, así que haré lo necesario para no llevarme ni un solo toque de atención por su parte. Si veo que este equipo no funciona, lo destituyo y recompongo otro, se han visto cosas peores otros años. Con lo que libraros de tocarme las narices si queréis seguir jugando a quidditch para vuestra casa ¿Alguien me puede explicar el porqué de este comportamiento?

- Es por él – Señaló Alyson, yendo de lleno al problema, exactamente clavando su dedo sobre Dan, quien le llamó "chivata" para sus adentros – No puedo jugar con él, simplemente no quiero jugar con él

- Decidimos que era la mejor elección, Alyson, ahora no me puedes venir con estas – Se quejó Ron

- Pues no es la mejor elección, Ginny es la mejor elección y no este mocoso engreído – De repente Alyson comenzó a llorar y acabó abrazada a Colin, quien le acariciaba el pelo y trataba de consolarla

- Yo sólo he intentado hacerle ver que esa jugada era una patochada y que no funcionaría pero ella insiste en que era perfecta y que la tenía pensada con Ginny para este año

- Entiendo – Ron calmó su tono de voz, con aquello no contaba. Cierto es que había pensado que era el primer entrenamiento sin su hermana y que la echaba tremendamente de menos, pero sobre todo estaba preocupado por Harry, que parecía no levantar cabeza desde el último sábado por la noche. Al no saber qué decir de momento, se centró en sus golpeadores, donde de seguro encontraría un buen motivo para una bronca - ¿Y a vosotros qué narices os pasa?

- Pues que no tiene aliciente tirar una bludger a alguien al que sabes perfectamente que vas a dar, más si es de tu equipo y le puedes lesionar – Explicó Seamus

- Al menos nosotros estamos entrenando la fuerza de nuestros golpes – Se defendió Dean

- Lo que pasa, Dan – De repente la voz de Harry hizo callar a los demás, incluso calló el sollozo de Alyson – Es que tú cubres un puesto de una persona muy conectada a nosotros. No era una simple cazadora, como no era una simple bruja. Ginny era muy buena como cazadora central y sabía de estrategia, lo cual consultaba siempre con Colin y Alyson. Ellos tres preparaban sus jugadas porque llevan juntos desde el primer día que entraron en Hogwarts, porque eran los mejores amigos, así que debes entender que no estás en un puesto normal y corriente. No queremos que te sientas presionado pero sí que respetes el valor que ellos tres acarreaban a sus jugadas

- Yo no lo sabía, lo siento – Dan bajó la cabeza y abandonó su habitual tono asertivo y prepotente – No quería causar una rotura en el equipo, he de reconocer que suelo estar al frente de él y no sé acatar bien las órdenes

- Pues siento decirte que aquí todos hemos recibido órdenes y que aún las recibimos – Dijo Ron – Somos un equipo y es así como hemos ido ganando año tras año, si este perdemos, no seré yo quien le plante cara a McGonagall, porque le haré ver que, por mi parte, he dado todo de mí para entrenar a este grupo y defender los aros

- Probaré las jugadas pero espero que se me dé la oportunidad de añadir otras que también podamos probar

- Por nosotros no hay problema – Exclamó Colin – Estoy seguro que Alyson no quería faltarte al respeto, Dan, lo que pasa es que es el primer entrenamiento y bueno...

- No te preocupes, sé que soy un mocoso delante vuestro pero os demostraré que puedo ser bueno jugando a esto – Dan miró a Harry y con una inclinación de cabeza le dijo - Gracias

- No hay de qué – Harry, en cambio, se fue para donde Ron y le preguntó - ¿Podemos seguir?

- Claro, aunque tú, si quieres, da vueltas al ras del suelo, para lo que fijas la atención en la pelotita – Ron le dio una colleja y se rió como los demás, quería quitarle importancia, o al menos, intentar que su amigo se picara con él y olvidara de una maldita vez lo que le atormentaba

- ¡Muy gracioso, pelirrojo! Hazme un favor, Dan, márcale tú el primer gol para que le joda más – Y con un gesto significativo de su dedo corazón, se elevó con su Saeta a tal velocidad, que les perdió de vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El resto del entrenamiento fue cogiendo el tono necesario para comenzar de acoplar al nuevo en el equipo

Al siguiente jueves, el equipo de quidditch parecía mucho más compacto y es que al parecer, Dan había quedado con Colin y Alyson para tratar sobre las jugadas, con lo que entre ellos ya había un poco más de complicidad. Harry sabía que no tardarían en darse cuenta que el chaval merecía la pena, que sólo quería involucrarse con ellos y que tenía un buen fondo, a pesar de su peculiar personalidad. Harry estaba más volcado en los entrenamientos, tanto los de quidditch como los de defensa. Aquella semana habían avanzado mucho en el perfecto manejo de hechizos de defensa con Emy, la cual parecía haberse olvidado del tema que tenía pendiente con su sobrino. Entre ellos todo iba bien en apariencia pero en el fondo sabía que debía dar una buena explicación.

Las clases de séptimo eran mucho más duras de lo que habían previsto, deberes por todos lados les dejaban sin tiempo, de lo cual no se quejaban, al menos no del todo. Entre eso, los entrenamientos y su particular cita cada uno por separado, uno al despacho del director, para su habitual partida de ajedrez, y el otro con la visita a la biblioteca en busca de información, les llegó de nuevo el sábado por la noche, en el que otra vez se enfrentaban a Emy con la intromisión mental. No sufrieron grandes daños, se mantuvieron en sus trece cuando el calor les invadió y consiguieron sacarle al poco de ver pequeñeces en su mente. Emy se dio por satisfecha de momento pero evidentemente no por completo, con lo que debían seguir manteniendo la mente cerrada cada noche durante otra semana. Harry se fijó que para Ron no era un problema, incluso lo veía una excusa, seguramente para no pensar en Hermione pero para él era el peor castigo impuesto, él necesitaba ver a Ginny, aunque fuese en sueños pero verla. Se quedaron en el apartamento después del entrenamiento, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla, en esas jarras que tanto le gustaban a Ron.

- ¿Y Sirius? – Preguntó Harry mientras ojeaba los libros de la estantería de su tía

- Tiene guardia pero estará al llegar, además está muy mosca con lo de la puerta – Explicó Emy, que jugaba a las damas con Ron - ¡Ah! eres muy bueno, ahora sé porqué Albus está picado

- ¿Lo está? – Preguntó Ron emocionado – Te dije, Harry, que ese viejo escondía su corrosión

- Un respeto – Riñó cariñosamente Emy mientras movía otra ficha con titubeo

- Es verdad, me dijeron que apareció algo en el portón del vestíbulo ¿Cuándo fue? – Dijo Harry enfrascado en la búsqueda de un libro con un tema en particular

- El pasado lunes

- Seguro que Seamus lo exageró – Intervino Ron – Nos dijo que estaba escrito un "que" con el cuerpo de una boa constrictor, clavado en el portón de entrada, con dardos de plata negra

- Pues entonces no mintió, así fue

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los dos dejando sus distracciones a un lado

- Dumbledore está investigando, aunque por la cara que puso, no se llevó ninguna sorpresa pero yo sé que aún no ha conseguido saber qué significa lo del año pasado

- ¿Lo del año pasado? – Preguntó Harry

- Sí, tú estabas en el viaje – Explicó Emy – Apareció una enorme araña clavada con una lanza en el portón y debajo de ella un charco de sangre en el que ponía: "Hace tiempo"

- Así que ahora tenemos: "Hace tiempo que..." – Dedujo Ron

- Que no he visto una tontería semejante – Emy se rió de su broma – Estoy segura que lo ha hecho Malfoy

- ¿No se supone que los pasillos están vigilados? – Preguntó Harry con acierto

- Lo más curioso es que han revisado el momento y está plagado de gente, ya que fue en la salida de la cena, así que ocurrió delante de más de trescientos chavales pero nadie ha visto nada, ni recuerda nada. No fue hasta pasados diez minutos, que salieron los profesores y algunos alumnos rezagados del Gran Comedor, que lo vieron

- ¿Quién haría algo así? – Preguntó Ron mientras no apartaba la mirada del tablero

- Pues Voldemort, le encantan estos jueguecitos, tiene paciencia el muy cabrón – Emy arrugó el morro por la jugada del pelirrojo – Seguramente fue Malfoy quien obró en su lugar pero no lo pueden demostrar, tiene una buena coartada ¡Ey! He hecho dama

- Yo ya tengo tres – Contestó Ron, sin dar importancia a la jugada de su contrincante

- ¡Ya lo sé pero yo no tenía ninguna! – Se quejó ella como una niña chica

- No la piques que después lo paga conmigo – Sirius entraba por la puerta muy sonriente - ¿Te gana el renacuajo?

- ¡Eh!

- Este chaval hace que me plantee mi inteligencia – Emy sonrió a su marido y éste le dio un tierno beso en la boca - ¿Alguna novedad?

- No, ninguna. He dejado a Snape, Bella y Remus intentado averiguar algo pero no creo que consigan nada, tampoco lo hicimos el año pasado – Sirius miró el tablero y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su mujer – Estás acabada, querida

- Ya lo sé, estoy esperando a que cometa algún fallo pero no consigo que lo haga

- Conmigo tampoco quiere jugar al póker – Se quejó Sirius desde la cocina, a donde entró a por una cerveza

- No me gusta jugar por dinero

- Hay otro tipo de póker que no implica dinero

- Jajaja – Ron lo pilló a la primera

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes, renacuajo? – Le recriminó Emy

- Creo que muevas lo que muevas, estás perdida – Ron adoptó su postura de vencedor y siguió riéndose - ¿Quieres la revancha al ajedrez?

- No, gracias, nunca me gustó ese juego, no tengo paciencia para él – Emy miró con rencor al pelirrojo y luego se dirigió a Sirius - ¿Y Dumbledore qué ha dicho?

- Pues ha hecho bajar a Trelawney para que viera la marca que ha quedado, por si podía darle algún punto de luz sobre el asunto, pero claro, ella se ha puesto a hacer su típico paripé y los demás se han partido de la risa

- ¡No!

- ¡Oh, sí! - Se rió Sirius, que se acomodaba en su butacón, con la cerveza a un lado y con los pies, sin los zapatos, subidos al borde de la mesa – Incluso Snape ha soltado una broma de lo más graciosa, con la que no he podido evitar reírme

- ¡Pobre Sybill!

- No empecemos, esa mujer está mal de la cabeza, Emy – Sirius no aguantaba que su mujer adoptase la misma condescendencia que caracterizaba a los Potter

- No digas eso, Sirius, y menos delante de los chicos – Se quejó ella completamente en serio – Ella no está loca

- ¡Claro! – Soltó Ron – Sólo le faltan dos veranos

- Jajaja – Harry y Sirius se rieron junto a Ron

- Sois unos insensibles – Emy reprendió a los tres – Ella lleva sola mucho tiempo y ha tenido que montar a su alrededor un poco de enigma. A mi modo de ver, sólo es un claro signo para llamar la atención

- Y la llama – Siguió riéndose Sirius – Aunque con atención negativa ¡Es una chiflada exagerada y extravagante que no hay quien entienda!

- ¡Sirius! ¿No os habréis reído delante de ella?

- ¿No te digo que ha sido Snape, quien ha soltado que ella no veía nada porque no había limpiado de sus gafas los gases que expulsaron Venus y Saturno la vez anterior?

- Jajaja

- De hecho le ha preguntado: "Dime Sybill ¿no ves que a Potter le va a morder un Grim?" Hasta a mí me ha hecho gracia – Continuó Sirius con la historia

- ¿Y ella qué ha hecho? – Preguntó Emy escandalizada

- Nos ha llamado papanatas sin ojo interno – Sirius soltó una carcajada aún mayor – Y Snape le ha dicho en donde tiene el suyo

- Jajaja – Ron lloraba de la risa y Harry se retorcía en el sofá

- Voy a hablar con ella, porque sois unos gilipollas sin sentimientos ¡Eso es lo que sois! Reíros de una compañera de esta manera... sin que nadie la defienda

- Arabella lo intentó pero no pudo evitar reírse cuando Snape señaló su trasero

- ¿No estaba Lie?

- Por supuesto que no, sino él no hubiese estado tan relajado

- ¿Y Dumbledore no os ha llamado la atención?

- Se fue con McGonagall a su despacho – Sirius se limpiaba los ojos por las lágrimas – ¡Venga Emy! No es para tanto, sólo un poco de humor en estos tiempos

- ¿Un poco de humor? Ya os daré yo un poco de humor cuando más os duela – Emy cogió un chal, que estaba doblado en el respaldo de una silla, se lo puso por los hombros y se fue para la puerta – Voy a verla, haz que los chicos lleguen bien a la sala común, ya es muy tarde para que estén fuera de la cama, y vosotros... ¡MENTE EN BLANCO!

- ¿Un póker? – Les preguntó Sirius una vez ella salió por la puerta

Si durante la semana anterior, los rumores sobre la serpiente en la puerta fueron intensos, aquella se convirtieron en un auténtico fulgor. Ron se encargó de dejar correr que fue Malfoy quien lo hizo, para decirles a sus compañeros de Slytherin, que si no estaban con él, les mataría. Para colmo, añadió que si ellos sucumbían a tales amenazas, demostrarían que carecían de personalidad y de fuerza contra los déspotas, y que así hasta un escorbuto podría dominarlos. Semejantes comentarios no cayeron bien en la casa verde, que detestaban que un Gryffindor dijese tales cosas de ellos y que encima fuesen verdad.

Malfoy se vio sin los pocos seguidores que le quedaban. Ya ni Crabbe, ni Goyle le secundaban por los pasillos y a partir de entonces, comenzó a probar la misma medicina que había estado otorgando durante los seis años anteriores. Se convirtió en el blanco de los abusos de otros como él y de los que deseaban, con todas sus ganas, ponerle en su sitio. Para el rubio fue el colmo y, sabiendo a quién culpar, se fue directo hacia el pelirrojo en cuanto le vio solo. Claro que vio mal, porque después de que Ron recibiera un puñetazo suyo, nada más torcer en una esquina, se quedó helado al ver que le seguían Snape, Remus y Dumbledore. Así que el pelirrojo tuvo la excusa perfecta para devolverle cinco golpes antes de que pudieran separarlos, no en vano entrenaba cada mañana, era mucho más fuerte, más alto y más rápido que Malfoy. El incidente acabó con el rubio visitando de nuevo la enfermería, por tener un labio partido, la nariz rota, el mentón doblado y una contusión en cada pómulo. Sin haberlo querido, convirtió a Weasley en todo un rey.

Cuando al sábado siguiente, cada uno se colocó en su lugar de Guardianes, en La Cámara de Los Fundadores, y Emy intentó meterse en sus mentes para fracasar en el intento, Harry y Ron saborearon el primer triunfo de la temporada. Por fin algo de lo que realmente sentirse orgullosos y, encima, les acompañó la noticia de que sólo les quedaba una semana con los hechizos defensivos para tenerlos dominados, de ahí pasarían a los ofensivos, los cuales tenían muchas más posibilidades. Emy permitió una semana más tranquila a los muchachos y les quitó el entrenamiento de las noches, eso sí, advirtió a Harry que debía tener mucho cuidado con sus sueños, ya que él también tenía poder en ellos y eso hacía más fácil las conexiones exteriores.

Poner resistencia les había dejado bastante más exhaustos de lo que ellos habrían imaginado en un primer momento. Menos mal que al día siguiente era domingo, el último del mes de septiembre, un mes demasiado intenso, en que no había cicatrizado apenas la añoranza por las chicas. No eran ni las once cuando volvían a la sala común y, por supuesto, allí estaban todavía Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavander, Patil, Colin, Alyson y Dennis, el hermano pequeño de Colin. Jugaban al snap explosivo y quien perdía hacía prueba impuesta por los demás. Se estaban riendo de lo lindo viendo a Neville intentar andar sólo sobre sus manos. Les invitaron a quedarse y participar pero ellos rechazaron la oferta por agotamiento. No es que sus compañeros supieran qué hacían a esas horas por ahí pero todos intuían que ellos tenían entrenamientos especiales por ser Guardianes de La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres y, por supuesto, porque nunca les habían negado semejante información.

Harry se deslizó por las sábanas con la sonrisa puesta en la cara, al menos esa noche podía pensar en Ginny. Ron murmuraba algo que no llegaba a entender, aún no habían cerrado las cortinas de sus camas y el pelirrojo buscaba algo en su baúl hasta que por fin Harry vio lo que era, una botella.

- ¿Qué haces con una botella?

- He hablado con Alyson sobre la película que nos pondrán la semana que viene. Al parecer ella ya la ha visto y me la contó y ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué?

- Los muggles mandan mensajes en botellas

- ¡Ron! ¡No seas inocente! – Harry se rió de él

- Sólo necesito que tú y Sirius me ayudéis – Poco le importaba a Ron que Harry no le tomase en serio, él ya tenía la mayor parte de su plan pensado - No pondré nada especial, ni daré pistas de que soy yo, o a quién va dirigido... Harry necesito hacer esto, llevo un mes investigando cómo poder decirle lo que siento... ayúdame... por favor

- Claro, amigo – Harry se vio conmovido por la ilusión de Ron - ¡Lo haré! pero no puede saberlo...

- Emy... se nos caería el pelo... ni ella, ni nadie

- Sirius sí ¿Por qué?

- Él va a misiones, puede llegar hasta el mar y depositarla allí – Explicó Ron

- Sí, es cierto – Dijo Harry - ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

- Tú puedes decirle a la botella a dónde debe llegar, eres El Poder del Agua, tienes que intentarlo, yo confío en ti, yo sé que llegará

- Pero no tenemos garantía de que ella...

- Sólo esperanza, es mejor que nada – Ron miró la botella – Aunque mis palabras se queden en ella por los restos de los restos, al menos yo sabré que un día le dije todo lo que necesitaba que ella supiese

- ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

- Esta semana intentaré escribir la carta, hasta ahora no había podido con eso de cerrar la mente

- Y yo que pensé que no te importaba

- Y no me importa, lo prefiero a martirizarme cada noche pero necesito esta semana para encontrar las palabras, he de ser sincero pero a la vez quiero ser...

- Entiendo

- Gracias, Harry

- Gracias a ti, Ron – Sonrió y cerró las cortinas – Mañana a los ocho y media

- Ni antes, ni después – Confirmó Ron - Buenas noches

- Buenas noches

Con la contagiosa loca esperanza de Ron, Harry dejó sus gafas en la mesilla para luego abrir el cajón y sacar del libro el trozo de pergamino. Lo miró en la penumbra y movió sus labios, manteniéndose mudo, para decir de memoria las primeras palabras: "_Si me dieran a elegir, nos veríamos esta noche en el frondoso bosque en que me soñaste cuando me marché." _Y así, con una sonrisa en la boca, cedió al cobijo del sueño y se dejó caer por el abismo de aquel privilegio concedido, volver a soñar con Gin. En las excelencias del idealismo, se meció hacia la oscuridad, en medio de una brisa en la que susurró su nombre para encontrarla, para sentirla, para desearla y amarla. Buceó por ella hasta la profundidad de su alma, confiando que hallaría su deseo.

El tiempo se perdió en los latidos de su corazón y el espacio se resumió a una simple isla, pequeña y conocida, en donde había un bosque frondoso con un arrollo que acababa en una refrescante poza. Sus pies tocaron el suelo despacio para hacer contacto y andar con agilidad entre los senderos acompañados de helechos y hojas, que comenzaban a caer de los altos árboles que gobernaban el lugar. Ella había andado por ese camino, seguramente en dirección a la gran poza, en donde el riachuelo cedía a las profundidades de un agua mansa. Miraba a derecha e izquierda, por si ella podía estar descansando a la sombra de alguna poblada copa de árbol, pero no, no estaba allí. El camino se fue abriendo para dar paso al río por el que caminó paralelo hasta llegar a su destino.

Y allí estaba ella, como si hubiesen quedado justo en aquel lugar, a aquella precisa hora. Le sonrió y Harry sintió temblar sus piernas. Corrió hasta ella para que no se desvaneciera en el aire, corrió para que le diese tiempo a abrazarla, como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante, aferrándola contra él por la mera necesidad de sentirla. Cuando se sació, se separó para contemplarla. Sus brillantes ojos miel incitaban a probar su dulzor, sus labios sonrosados sonreían para ser besados, su piel irradiaba felicidad y su pelo fuego era puro deseo. La besó como si fuese la primera vez y la última, como si ella fuese la única y dejó salir por fin su alma a pasear, sólo junto a ella, nada más que con ella. Las manos se entrelazaban para luego desunirse y tocar sus caras, los cabellos, las cinturas, las caderas, las espaldas y todo bajo un beso, que era, en verdad, la primera bocanada de aire limpio en un mes. Sólo se separaron lo justo para que de la boca de ella saliese un nombre: "Harry" y él ya no supo si alguna vez tuvo cordura, o si nació loco, o solamente para ella, porque ya no pudo evitar besar cada centímetro de su cara, mientras ella sonreía y repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Con la impaciencia que da el no poder tocar cada parte del cuerpo a la vez, cayeron de rodillas al suelo para recostarse el uno al lado del otro, hasta que Harry dio con su espalda en la tierra y ella ocupó sentada su pecho. Se separó de él para verle tumbado bajo ella. Harry dobló las piernas para que Ginny descansara su espalda y así se contemplaron un momento.

- Me vuelvo loco sin ti, Gin, pierdo el rumbo, porque ando entre sombras, no sabía de mi torpeza hasta que soltaste mi mano

- Mi amor, ellos no saben nuestro secreto, no podrán quitarnos esto... has tardado tanto en venir – La voz de Ginny sonaba a melodía para Harry

- No me dejan... él se cuela en mis sueños, Gin, no puede verte, sino nada habrá valido la pena

- Entiendo, debemos tener precaución, no podremos hacerlo siempre

- Sólo eres un sueño – En el tono de Harry se escapó la melancolía

- ¿En serio? ¿Es que no sientes mis besos? ¿No sientes mi peso sobre ti?

- ¡Oh, sí! Te siento demasiado sobre mí, tanto que voy a perder la cabeza

- Yo deseo perder la cabeza... por ti – Ginny bajó poco a poco hasta él, con su mano acarició los labios de Harry y comenzó a besarle la frente, los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas y la barbilla hasta que llegó a la boca y dejó que él la atrapara como sabía hacer, con un beso sensual, tierno y a la vez apasionado, un beso que decía: "Te amo tanto como te necesito"

- Loco, me estás volviendo loco – Murmuró Harry al oído de su pelirroja, haciendo que Ginny gimiera y él casi se desmayara al oírla – No sé sí...

- Sí lo sabes, claro que lo sabes – Ginny deslizó sus manos por el desnudo pecho de Harry, quitándole la ropa con una increíble facilidad – Quiero que me enseñes tu locura. Quiero perder mi cordura en tus brazos, en tu pecho

- Fuego, eres puro fuego – Harry sonrió, girándose y colocándose encima de ella

- ¿Lo dudas?

- No

- Ven a quemarte

Ginny atrajo a Harry a su pecho, en donde él se perdió con sumo gusto pero la ropa comenzaba a molestarle, así que fue recogiendo el suave camisón con cuidado, hasta subirle a la altura de sus pechos. La miró para pedirle permiso pero ella sonrió como si el permiso se le hubiese concedido hacía años. Levantó sus brazos para decirle que ese camisón debía salir de allí y Harry obedeció, viendo por primera vez los senos de Ginny, de hecho, viéndola desnuda por completo. No puedo evitarlo y se apartó un poco, dejando a Ginny algo confusa. Y es que estaba alucinado contemplando la belleza de su pequeño cuerpo desnudo, analizando las perfectas líneas que formaban a la que él siempre llamaba "su pequeña bailarina". Sus ojos brillaron por el esplendor de lo que veía.

- Eres absolutamente hermosa – Dijo con voz titubeante mientras la seguía admirando – Lo más bello que he visto en mi vida

- Gracias, ahora debo deleitarme yo – Se acercó a él y comenzó a deslizarle el pantalón. Harry no se había fijado que él llevara el pijama puesto, le resultó irónico que fuese el mismo de su primera cita con ella y que, en su primera vez, también estuviesen ambos con esa ropa de cama. Ayudó a Ginny a deshacerse del pantalón. Al verse él desnudo, en comparación con ella, se sintió avergonzado. Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió - ¡Oh, Señor!

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó inseguro Harry

- Tú eres lo más sexy y deseable que yo he visto en mi vida – Ginny tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y no paraba de mirarle como si ella no estuviese desnuda y él sí

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Tan en serio que creo que nos han hecho para encajar – Ginny se acercó a él y se abrazaron por primera vez desnudos, descubriendo una nueva sensación, la del contacto de toda su piel

Comenzaron a girar en un baile, con sus cuerpos pegados, sus bocas comiéndose y sus brazos aferrándose y, poco a poco, fueron entrando en el agua cálida de la poza, hasta sumergirse por completo. Iniciaron un juego en el que cada vez aumentaba más y más su deseo. Lo curioso es que ellos no sabían qué debían de hacer, pero no se sentían patosos, allí no había cabida para absurdos temores, si sus cuerpos nacieron para acoplarse, ellos mismos darían con la forma. Harry atrapó por fin a su presa subiéndola a su cintura y agarrándola con firmeza de las caderas. Sus pechos le quedaban a una buena altura, su piel mojada resbalaba y era aún más sensual. Notaba como su miembro iba a estallar de un momento a otro y parecía que Ginny también iba a hacerlo, porque gemía con mayor intensidad. Sin saber cómo, ambos comenzaron a moverse para encontrarse, hasta que por fin, despacio y con absoluta ternura, se fueron fundiendo en un solo ser, encajándose el uno en el otro, hasta sentir un placer que nunca habían ni imaginado. Ginny comenzó a convulsionarse y Harry se dejó hacer, agarrado férreo a su cadera y anclándose con todas sus fuerzas al suelo y a ella, lo cual produjo a Ginny aún mayor placer. Comenzó a ayudarla en aquel vaivén y creyó que iba a desmayarse allí mismo, cuando oyó como ella le susurraba entre gemidos: "No te detengas, no lo hagas". Sus órdenes eran leyes para él, hasta que sintió como una energía le subía de los pies hasta el mismísimo miembro, en donde estallaba sin control haciéndole murmurar: "Esto no puede ser un sueño". Para terminar, encontró la boca de Ginny, en donde desahogó todos sus sentimientos. Cuando ella se deslizó por sus piernas hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies, temblaba entre sus brazos, al igual que él. Se miraban directamente a los ojos y en Ginny se podía ver agua en ellos por pura felicidad. Salieron despacio de allí con las manos enlazadas, subieron hasta la sombra del árbol, en dónde les esperaban dos grandes toallas. Harry secó a Ginny, con suma delicadeza, mientras seguía besándola, esta vez con más ternura que pasión. Ella se dejaba hacer hasta que ambos se vistieron, una con su camisón y el otro con su pijama. Se tumbaron encima de las toallas, preguntándose por qué no estaban mojadas. Harry acogió en su pecho a Ginny, que le acariciaba el torso que descubrían los botones de la chaqueta.

- Harry

- ¿Sí, mi amor?

- Quiero volver a tener un sueño como este

- Sólo tienes que decir dónde y cuándo

- Aquí, en un mes

- Está bien

- Harry

- ¿Sí, mi amor?

- Quiero sentirte cada día

- Sólo tienes que decirme cómo

- Vuelve a llevar el colgante y cuando llegue el frío, sabrás cómo

- Está bien

- Harry

- ¿Sí, mi amor?

- Te amo

- Te amo

Y así, con una sonrisa en la boca por estar abrazos, cedieron al cobijo del sueño y se dejaron caer por el abismo de una ceguera escalofriante de temor presentido, se encaminaron hacia el sancionado, frustrado y odiado regreso, el despertar.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos y vio que la mañana del domingo ya estaba instalada en su cuarto, aunque no sobre sus compañeros, no pudo menos que ahogar un grito de desesperación a la vez que de regocijo. El odio por volver a su mundo real, sacaba también el haber experimentado la mejor vivencia de toda su existencia, real o imaginaria. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y su cama estaba mojada en diversas formas, prueba irrefutable de un sueño real. Saltó de la cama, cogió sus gafas, su varita y se fue hacia su baúl. De él sacó el pensadero que le había regalado Hermione y como en tantas otras ocasiones, depositó aquel sueño en él, como hilo de plata que salía de su cabeza para descansar, por siempre, en las movidas aguas de sus recuerdos cristalinos.


	37. Algo diferente

37. Algo diferente

Agarraba con fuerza la almohada, cerrando sus puños, intentando aferrarse a la idea de que el sueño iba a continuar. La cabeza ladeada hacia ellos, los ojos apretados y un deseo, que los sentidos no le dijesen donde se hallaba. Pero era tarde. A través de sus párpados pudo notar que la luz del día ya invadía la habitación, aunque la mañana aún no estaba avanzada. En el olor de su cama no se posaba el aroma de Harry, en sus manos no se encontraba su pecho, en su boca se había perdido el sabor. A sus oídos llegaban las pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeando los cristales, chispeaba a fuera, y yendo sólo un poco más lejos, podía intuir las olas, algo furiosas, rompiendo contras las encrespadas rocas del acantilado. Así se sentía ella, algo furiosa, aunque también emocionada. Por todo su cuerpo revoloteaban las miles de mariposas con las que convivió, sus aleteos le hacían cosquillas en el corazón y sus suaves silbidos le parecían risas vergonzosas a la vez que pícaras. Se sintió ruborizar por saber de qué se reían. Sí, había pasado y en un sueño, donde nadie más podía hacerlo, sólo ellos. Tenía que ser en un sueño, por que su vida con él había sido exactamente eso, un sueño. A veces se tornaba en pesadilla pero nunca por Harry, siempre por lo que les rodeaba. Por eso su primera vez había sido lejos del mundo, solos en un lugar que estaba creado por ellos y para ellos dos. Y allí se encontrarían de nuevo en un mes... un largo mes.

Con cierta hostilidad abrió los ojos despacio. En la cama de al lado ya no se encontraba Hermione, se incorporó para comprobar que no estaba en el cuarto y una vez se sintió a salvo, con la agilidad de un gato, dio un salto en la cama y calló boca abajo ahogando un grito en la almohada y golpeando el colchón con los puños apretados. Si hubiesen entrado a hurtadillas para ver qué hacía, no podrían averiguar con exactitud si los aullidos eran de rabia o de alegría, quizás una mezcla extraña entre ambas. Una vez que desahogó un poco su espíritu, se puso en pie con cierta solemnidad, se miró al espejo y comprobó que algo había cambiado ¿Acaso el perder la virginidad se notaba? ¿Se consideraba aquello perder la virginidad? Por muy dormida que estuvo esa noche, sintió en cada centímetro de su piel todas las sensaciones que su encuentro con Harry le produjo. Y fue al pensarlo, que a Ginny le dio una descarga de estremecimiento, que le atravesó toda la espina dorsal, quebrándole las rodillas. Se agarró al tocador y se rió, sería mejor que tomara una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar. Nunca antes le reconfortó tanto su lluvia personal. Cerraba los ojos y aún sentía el cuerpo de Harry desnudo y mojado en sus manos. Suspiró, estaba claro que aquello no se le iba a ir de la mente así como así. Tenía que disimular todo lo posible, Hermione montaría el grito en el cielo si se enteraba, por no decir que volvería a cerrarse en banda como la primera semana en la que llegaron. No, mejor hacer como que nada había pasado. Harry recorriéndole con su mirada de deseo el cuerpo desnudo ¡Oh! Esto no iba a ser fácil. Luego estaban ellos. Habían prometido guardar la intimidad de ambas, no colarse en las mentes, ni en conversaciones ajenas y de momento lo estaban cumpliendo, al menos eso parecía pero no las tenía todas consigo, esa vieja parecía saber siempre todo lo que pasaba.

Rebuscó en el armario y se puso unos vaqueros ajustados y un jersey fino de color vino que le había regalado Emy aquel verano ¡Emy! ¿Sabría ella lo que había hecho su sobrino? Deseaba hablar con Harry, nunca lo había deseado tanto, nunca le había echado tanto en falta como aquella mañana y no sólo por estar entre sus brazos, sino por conversar con él, por saber si él se sentía tan extraño y a la vez tan ilusionado, como ella. Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo del tocador y siguió notándose diferente. Negó con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras con especial atención a la lámpara. Aquella mañana le llamaba a gritos pero no acudiría, sabía que aún no debía hacerlo. Cuando entró en la cocina, vio a Hermione agarrando un gran tazón de leche caliente entre sus manos y soplando, seguía con el camisón y la bata puesta, y la miraba extrañada.

- ¡Por el viento del sur! ¿Qué haces tú levantada a estas horas? – Le preguntó con sorna

- Me he despertado y ya no podía dormir – Ginny fue directa a prepararse el desayuno – Tampoco es que sea un crimen

- Ginny, como Weasley que eres, tú no te has levantado antes de las nueve un domingo en tu vida

- Perdona pero mis padres madrugan – Le recriminó la pelirroja

- Me apuesto a que es por las obligaciones laborales y domésticas, no de buen grado

- Mi madre no ha sido nunca de dormir mucho

- O sea, que os viene de tu padre – Dedujo Hermione divertida

- No todos...

- Todos los hermanos sois iguales, tu madre se harta de repetirlo

- Bueno, sí – Dijo medio ofendida – Habla tu envidia, porque tú no te has levantado después de las nueve un domingo en tu vida

- Por supuesto que sí – Ahora la ofendida era Hermione

- No vale cuando se está enferma

- Han sido en más ocasiones

- Ni cuando te has quedado en la cama leyendo – Añadió adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga

- Entonces, creo que no, nunca lo he hecho – Hermione no pudo negarlo - ¿Ves? yo lo admito

- ¡Ya!

- ¿Y a qué se debe este honor? – Le preguntó Hermione para saber la causa específica

- ¿Qué honor? – Preguntó Sunny atravesando la pared junto a la puerta

- Ginny está levantada a las 8:30 y es domingo

- ¡Es verdad! Querida ¿Has dormido mal? – La pregunta de Sunny fulminó a Ginny, que se mantenía dándoles la espalda a ambas - ¿Ocurrió algo anoche? ¿Alguna pesadilla?

Con la respiración aguantada y dejando la taza para que no vieran que carecía totalmente de pulso, se dio la vuelta para mirar directamente a los transparentes ojos de la anciana fantasma. De repente, soltó todo el aire en un suspiro, no había nada en su mirada que delatara ironía o reproche. Sabía que si decía un simple "nada" sería peor, comenzarían un interrogatorio para sonsacarle, así que prefirió decir una verdad a medias.

- Me desperté por añoranza

- Pues la añoranza te sienta divinamente – Sonrió Sunny – Hoy estás muy guapa

- Sí, es cierto, estás preciosa ¿te has dado alguna mascarilla en el pelo y en el cutis? Te brillan de forma espectacular ¿Qué has utilizado? – Quiso saber Hermione sin que se le pasara por la cabeza otra posibilidad

- Estoy igual que siempre – Ginny se ruborizó

- En absoluto ¿Te has mirado al espejo? – Insistió Hermione

- Te digo que estoy igual que siempre – Ginny se volvió de nuevo para coger su taza, la cual agarró fuertemente con sus dos manos, y se sentó en la mesa para desayunar – Y ahora, si no os importa, me gustaría dejar de ser el centro de atención

- Lo entiendo, querida, pero no nos quedan muchos más entretenimientos – Sunny se colocó al lado de ella, tan cerca, que ni una hoja de papel hubiese pasado entre sus cabezas – Sí que tienes un cutis brillante ¿Te has dado colorete?

- Os rogaría que me dejarais desayunar tranquila, creo que ya tengo suficiente por hoy

- Está bien – Hermione sonrió a Sunny – Ya nos dirá que ha utilizado, al menos a mí, tú no dejarías de ser igual de gris

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! – Gritó y se pavoneó la anciana por el aire - ¡Hermione ha soltado una broma! ¡Para morirse!

Ginny no pudo evitar reír. Habían estado a punto de pillarla, así que entre la salida de la fantasma y soltar sus propios nervios, la carcajada salió abierta y sincera. Menos mal que las risas y las bromas de la abuela Sunny retomaban la conversación. Aquella mujer era igual de contradictoria que su nieta, tan pronto te soltaba un sermón, como una broma, como se ponía violenta o irónica, o te narraba la historia más fascinante que se pudiese imaginar. El único estado que parecía prevalecer era su peculiar humor. No siempre estaba allí, Ginny y Hermione podían atestiguarlo, ya que la habían visto dura y fría como un témpano. Sin embargo, no albergaban la menor duda que cuando fue a buscarlas, con aquella actitud inflexible y apocalíptica, lo hizo por el bien de las dos, ya que estaban en peligro, de hecho había faltado muy poco para que las mataran. De nuevo Wilcox era culpable de ello.

Con el sonido de las voces de Hermione y Sunny de fondo, Ginny se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, con el sabor del café caliente en su boca, mientras acariciaba suavemente el filo de la taza. Estaba recostada en la silla, con la rodilla doblada y la pierna bajo las nalgas. Su madre siempre le corregía esa postura, no eran formas de sentarse a la mesa. Sonrió con tristeza por recordarla con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que era una de las mejores mujeres sobre la faz de la tierra. Ahora la tenía aún más lejos y la echaba aún más de menos. No imaginó nunca que al convertirse en casi una ermitaña, se daría cuenta mejor de las cosas. No podía ser la casa, ya había estado allí, tenía que ser la clausura la culpable de sus reflexiones. Menos mal que Hermione estaba con ella, sino hubiese perdido el norte haría ya más de dos semanas. Ginny se sorprendió al darse cuenta que llevaban un mes en España. No hacía tanto que dejaron atrás las montañas y los bosques que escondían Hogwarts. No hacía tanto que... Su mente comenzó a rememorar.

Desde que conoció al famoso Harry Potter nunca, ni cuando ya sabía que él la correspondía, pensó que la vida le regalaría la imagen de él corriendo tras el tren, al igual que lo hizo ella la primera vez que le vio. Como decía Sunny, ellas eran demasiado jóvenes para saber ya de las ironías de la vida y ella demasiado mayor para aguantar tantas. A Ginny le fue muy difícil separarse de su mundo, sobre todo de su gente, de Harry y de Ron, pero para Hermione fue un caos. Ginny se había acostumbrado a formar parte de ese equipo. Llevaba lo suficiente para que su vida dependiese de ello pero, para Hermione, significaba seis años de su existencia. Pocas cosas recordaba de su infancia y en la mayoría de los recuerdos, Ron y Harry estaban presentes. Si se hubiesen enfrentado a unos días alejadas de ellos, podría entenderse una tristeza, pero saber que sería por mucho tiempo, las consumió desde un principio, desde el instante en el que el tren las alejó estrepitosamente rápido de ellos.

No llevaban mucho tiempo en el vagón, abrazadas la una a la otra, cuando entró Sunny y les dijo que se preparasen, que en breves tendrían que irse y dejar una copia de sus cuerpos en el vagón, como habían planeado. Ellas nos estaban para pensar mucho, acataron como pudieron las órdenes de la opalina anciana y se prepararon para desaparecer. Lo último que oyeron antes de abandonar por completo el tren, fue un fuerte estruendo de un gran impacto, lo demás se lo explicaría Sunny más tarde. Ella sabía que Wilcox atacaría el tren para capturarlas y hacer salir con ello a Emy y a Sirius de su escondite, para cobrarse su venganza. A ellas les horrorizó semejante plan pero ambas se quedaron de piedra, porque no entendía cómo es que ella podía saberlo. La respuesta que recibieron la oirían muchas más veces después: "Que no tenga cuerpo, no significa que no tenga poderes". Ellas sabían que Sunny era una de las grandes adivinas de todos los tiempos, Emy se lo había dicho, que su abuela nunca fallaba, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Fue un viaje rápido, ya que Sunny tenía un potente traslador preparado para la ocasión, su plan estaba pensado al dedillo. Aparecieron en la casa de los Figg, de allí caminaron con sus cosas hasta los lindes de la gran casa de piedra, que había desaparecido del mapa. Sunny les dio un papel que leyeron sin alzar la voz y, de inmediato y como si la hubiesen inflado, la casa apareció ante sus ojos. Habían entrado en silencio por la puerta de la cocina y nada más hacerlo, sintieron que aquella casa no era la misma que días atrás habían abandonado... porque le faltaba lo principal, las cuatro personas restantes. Hermione se puso inmediatamente a llorar y Ginny pidió a Sunny que las dejara descansar hasta el día siguiente. Por supuesto, la anciana lo entendió y dejó que se fueran a su habitación sin más.

La primera noche, Hermione se durmió en sus brazos, como el resto de las noches de esa semana. Lo hacía cuando el cansancio que le provocaban sus lamentos y su dolor, rendía ya su mente. Era entonces cuando Ginny tomaba el turno para derrumbarse hasta quedarse dormida igualmente. Ningún día de todos los de ese mes, se había mostrado débil ante nadie. Podía estar más o menos habladora o distante pero no se rindió al dolor ante Hermione o Sunny. Ella se había propuesto ser la fuerte, la que se mantuviese por las dos hasta que su amiga comenzara a mejorar y a asimilar la situación en la que estaban envueltas. Y eso que lo había pasado realmente mal por ambas. Cargaba con su propio dolor, ese que le provocaba nauseas por la ausencia pero también era desolador para ella ver a Hermione como alma en pena, como jamás se la había imaginado, hasta el punto de enfermar, de que la fiebre se instalase en su cuerpo y no la quisiese soltar. Se pasó la primera semana en cama, bajo los cuidados de Sunny y el consuelo que ella le daba. No abrió ni un solo libro, sólo se quedaba mirando por la ventana hacia el mar y suspirando el nombre de su hermano. A Ginny, esos suspiros se le clavaban en el alma como puñales de hielo. Nunca imaginó que Hermione amara con tal devoción a su hermano, jamás. Y es que ella siempre había mantenido el control, así era Hermione, pero esto pudo más que ella, esto la hundió y ya no sabía qué hacer para sacarla de ese letargo en el que estaba sumida.

Decidió hablar con Sunny, explicarla que ya no sabía qué decir a su mejor amiga para que levantara el ánimo y contarle que a ella se le estaban acabando las fuerzas. Sunny permaneció callada escuchándola, luego sonrió, como lo hacían en ocasiones Harry y Emy, con esa mezcla de tristeza y entendimiento, y le aseguró que se encargaría de ello. Ginny no supo qué le dijo la anciana fantasma a Hermione, ninguna de las dos quiso hablar de ello, pero el caso es que el lunes de la siguiente semana, Hermione se levantó de la cama dispuesta a comenzar su misión, dispuesta a realizar lo que habían venido a hacer.

Su estancia allí no sería precisamente contemplativa. Sunny les dejó muy claro que quería que acabaran la carrera de magia y que para eso estaba ella allí, para que las dos estudiaran diariamente y aprendieran una nueva asignatura más, Magia Antigua. Hermione y ella estaban encantadas con tal expectativa pero no se imaginaban que el primer objetivo sería tan grande. Recordaría esa conversación el resto de su vida, porque fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que todo podía ser posible en su mundo, lo cual tenía una parte esperanzadora y otra bastante terrorífica.

- Debemos traer a Merlín de vuelta – Dijo Sunny sentada, flotando en una de las sillas de la mesa de la biblioteca – Siempre ha sido algo vago y éste es capaz de no venir si no le llamamos

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron las dos a la vez

- ¡Merlín! ¿Es que le llamáis Myrddin? – Quiso saber Sunny, como si hubiese metido la pata simplemente con el nombre

- No, Sunny – Aclaró Hermione – Él está muerto, le mató Voldemort

- ¿No serás tan ingenua de creer que mi hijo tiene ese poder? – Preguntó Sunny con sorna – Ni siquiera Emy es capaz de cargarse a Merlín, lo que pasa es que se cansa y se va, él cree que merece un reposo y se esconde en su maldito bosque con olor a barro de mil años. Ya os digo que es un poco vago

- ¿Esto es una broma tuya, verdad? – Le preguntó inocentemente Ginny

- ¡En absoluto! – La determinación con la que hablaba dejaba a las chicas pasmadas - ¿Qué os hace pensar que está muerto?

- Pues que vimos como moría – Explicó Ginny con evidencia – Yo misma intenté salvarle con mi poder de curación y fue tarde, no pudo entrar en él

- La muerte es un misterio que aún no tenéis edad para comprender – Sunny adoptó ese tono enigmático por el que Trelawney hubiese pagado mil galeones - ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que si tu poder no entró en él, era porque no le necesitaba?

- Desapareció en los brazos de Harry delante de nosotros, Sunny – Hermione intentaba hacer entender que lo que estaban discutiendo, era poco menos que absurdo

- ¿Estaba asustado o inquieto? ¿Se quedó frío como un témpano?

- No – Contestaron ambas

- ¿Dijo que se estaba muriendo antes de desaparecer?

- Pues claro – Dijo Ginny

- En verdad lo dijo Harry – Aclaró Hermione – Él sólo dijo que ya había cumplido con su misión y que era hora de descansar

- ¿Veis? – Exclamó Sunny – Éste está en el bosque de seguro

- Él se sacrificó para que Emy volviese – Ginny no podía creer la terquedad de la anciana

- ¿Acaso os pensáis que Emy estuvo en una taberna en el que dejan entrar a uno nuevo cuando sale uno viejo?

Evidentemente las dos chicas estaban alucinadas, no podían contestar a la respuesta de dónde había estado Emy, porque no sabían dónde había estado. Ellas pensaron que estaba muerta, bueno, Hermione, porque Ginny siempre supo en su interior que ella volvería. De lo que sí que estaban ambas convencidas, era del sacrificio que hizo Merlín para traerla de vuelta, o al menos eso era lo que todos habían creído.

- Pero Merlín le dijo a Harry que era así como funcionaba el destino – Siguió diciendo Ginny – Él dijo que era "quid procuo", tributo por tributo

- No cambió el destino de Emy, sino el de Sirius y el de Harry, su ida no propició la vuelta de mi nieta, precisamente porque era El Destino quien decidía el momento de su vuelta – Sunny abandonó el gesto serio para posar en él una sonrisa de orgullo – Ni en mis mejores sueños imaginé que ella se convertiría en semejante poder. Siempre confié en ella, ninguna de las últimas descendientes de Helga Hufflepuff ha tenido el arrojo y la inteligencia de mi niña, ni siquiera su hermana Lily, que se quedó tan cerca. Emy es mucho más de lo que soñamos un día su madre y yo

- Yo no entiendo nada – Ginny se puso en pie – Se nos hizo creer que las muertes eran por un motivo en especial, Emy no servía para entrenarnos, tenía que hacerlo Merlín y luego nos vendisteis la idea de que él había muerto y que nosotros no pudimos ayudarlo ¿Para qué todo este teatro? ¿Es que no pensasteis que las supuestas muertes de ambos nos acribillarían? ¿Por qué fingir tantas muertes? ¿Por qué incluso las nuestras?

- Ahora no es momento de contestar a todas esas preguntas – Esquivó Sunny como quien aparta una mosca

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? – Se quejaron las dos

- Prefiero dar una información completa y detallada de esas preguntas, que sé perfectamente que desencadenarán en otras tantas y así hasta que contemos la historia completa y para eso, queridas, aún me falta gente que rellene ciertos huecos. O sea que os pido algo de paciencia, además, es un trabajo que debéis investigar, no será tan fácil como creéis, pues de esas respuestas dependerán las soluciones futuras

- Si Harry se entera de esto... – Le dijo Hermione a Ginny

- No te quepa duda que volverá a cabrearse tanto con Emy, que esta vez se necesite más de un salto

- ¿Por qué habría de enfadarse con ella? La mi pobre no sabe ni la mitad, esperad a que se entere de qué es lo próximo que la viene, entonces veremos si salta desde un acantilado o no – Se rió la anciana

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Hermione

- Es una sorpresa... que también tendréis que investigar – Sunny soltó una carcajada como la de una niña que se divierte con su juguete favorito – Hay muchas cosas en estas paredes y entre todas ellas, se encuentran las soluciones. De momento debéis hallar la manera de traer a Merlín

- ¿Y no sería más efectivo que lo hicieses tú? – Preguntó Hermione, dándole a entender que sabía que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo

- Yo no soy quien necesita de Merlín, sois vosotras, por eso debéis hacerlo – Sunny se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca con solemnidad, como una vieja artista de vodevil – Además ese viejo siempre ha conseguido sacarme de mis casillas ¡Mira que obligar a mi nieta a vagar por ese bosque!

Allí se quedaron las dos muchachas, con los ojos abiertos como platos y preguntándose si aquello era un sueño. Y es que Ginny, aún hoy, después de un mes seguía creyendo que lo que ocurría en esa casa, sólo podía pasar allí, ni siquiera en Hogwarts se podía alcanzar magia tan elevada. En aquel lugar se respiraba magia y por lo tanto, se realizaba con una facilidad pasmosa. Tardaron más de dos semanas en hallar un llamamiento que fuese directo hacia Merlín, ya que si erraban en su invocación ¡A saber qué o quién aparecería! Cuando llegó el momento de la llamada, que se realizaría en la biblioteca y bajo la atenta mirada de Sunny, ambas se quedaron de piedra al ver la inmediatez del resultado. Tuvieron que crear una pócima en un caldero, muy semejante al que utilizó Emy para la poción en que se desató de Harry para poder menguar sus poderes y realizar el cambio por Merlín. En él echaron casi un poco de todos los ingredientes que la abuela tenía guardada en una despensa "muy especial" y uno cuantos más que tuvieron que ir a buscar bajo la luz de la luna llena. Como colofón, tenían que concentrarse al máximo en un hechizo de palabra. Así era como se dominaba la magia antigua, con la palabra, con la mente y con el corazón. Para cuando terminaron, del caldero salió tal cantidad de humo con olor a hojarasca, que cuando desapareció, Merlín se limpiaba la túnica de restos de tierra. Se las quedó mirando sonriente y soltó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo un: "¿Qué tal están mis chicas favoritas?". Ginny y Hermione le miraban pasmadas, sin poderse creer aún que, primero, lo habían conseguido y, segundo, que estaba tan vivo como ellas.

El mejor mago de todos los tiempos asumió enseguida el papel de tutor, al fin y al cabo no hacía tanto que lo había dejado de ejercer, y no se cortó un pelo en recriminarlas que le habían dejado muy poco tiempo para descansar en su humilde morada. Aún así, admitía no estar descontento, ya que el lugar merecía la pena, sobre todo por las maravillosas vistas al mar que tenía y porque estaba rodeado de montes nuevos para explorar. Desde el mismo momento en que apareció, Sunny y él entraron en una guerra de insinuaciones, indirectas e insultos disfrazados que eran un auténtico deleite literario. Se echaban cosas en cara de tiempos o dimensiones que ellas no entendían. Luego estaba el hecho de que Merlín hablaba con dos personas, que tras prestar la debida atención, interpretaron como Anjana y José, el marinero. Él se dirigía a ellos como si estuviesen allí de siempre, lo cual consumía la paciencia de Sunny, porque no podía verlos, sólo sentirlos, lo cual mosqueaba a Ginny y a Hermione, porque no podían ni verlos ni sentirlos.

La dinámica de su estancia cambió en cuanto el mago volvió a sus clases. Sólo llevaba tres días con ellas y ya estaban agotadas. Al menos los domingos eran de descanso, agradeciéndolo en el alma. Pero el resto de la semana, tenían el tiempo totalmente cubierto, a excepción de las cinco paradas alimenticias, desayuno, almuerzo, comida, merienda y cena, esos eran sus recreos. Y es que estar allí solas, implicaba muchas cosas, no tenían a nadie que les lavara la ropa o les limpiara los baños, los cuartos o la cocina, era tarea suya, como también prepararse la comida, que no solamente era para ellas, ya que Merlín degustaba con mucho agrado todo lo que las chicas hacían. Sólo había una cosa que ellas no realizaban y que no entendían cómo estaba solucionada y ese era el abastecimiento de todo lo que pedían. Desde el champú hasta cebollas, pasando por productos de higiene femenina o, incluso, algún capricho, todo lo escribían en una pizarra en la cocina y a la mañana siguiente allí estaba, para que lo ordenaran en su sitio. Les quedaba totalmente prohibida la salida de los límites de la playa o de ambas casas, por ser muy peligroso el que las vieran o reconocieran, Wilcox podía hallar la manera de volver hasta allí y no podían ser vistas y menos por él.

Tras el desayuno, bajaban a la biblioteca a estudiar cada asignatura que tenían en Hogwarts, más los libros de Magia Antigua, además la abuela, como a veces la llamaban para que ella sonriera, pensaba que lo lógico era cursar TODAS las asignaturas que se daban en el colegio. Por mucho que ellas le insistieron de que eran optativas, ella se negó a que no fuesen atendidas debidamente, pues ¿Qué otra cosa había mejor que hacer? La anciana había puesto su confianza en la inteligencia de ambas muchachas, que por una vez contemplaron que más que un cumplido, era una pesadilla. Así que Hermione y Ginny estudiaban como locas por las mañanas, y en el caso de Ginny, no sólo sexto curso, sino séptimo también, porque a Sunny no le gustaba que fuese retrasada un año, como si la pelirroja hubiese repetido curso, en vez de haber nacido un año después. Detrás de la comida tenían una hora para los quehaceres de la casa y luego aparecía Merlín con los entrenamientos y las charlas sobre Magia Antigua.

Ellas ya sabían que al mago no le gustaban los espacios cerrados, lo que no sabían es que le diese igual que soplara el viento del norte, como el del sur, como que lloviera o como que hiciese un sol de justicia, sus entrenamientos y lecciones serían siempre fuera. Si las inclemencias del tiempo les suponía un problema, tendrían que aprender a resolverlas. En el fondo no se quejaban, ya que eso contrastaba con las pesadas horas que se pasaban en la biblioteca sin ventanas al exterior. No bastando con eso, y de hecho siendo lo más importante, las dos horas antes de la cena, las dedicaban a sus respectivas misiones, las cuales podían consultar la una con la otra, mientras cada una llevara la responsabilidad de su misión sobre sí.

Con lo que aquel domingo de finales de septiembre, en el que el otoño impregnaba la tierra y los cristales de una casa cerca de un acantilado, a una pelirroja le parecía que el día sólo le iba a traer ansias de que el nuevo mes corriese rápido, hacia otra noche en la que poder abandonarse en los brazos del chico al que amaba. Todo para sentirse libre, despreocupada, enérgica y antes que nada, amada y deseada. Ginny Weasley volvía a la realidad del momento, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada, de mala manera, sobre la silla de la cocina y jugando con el filo de su taza de café. Escuchando a aquellas dos mujeres diciéndose tonterías, mientras a ella le volvía a recorrer un escalofrío por la espina dorsal y le aparecía una sonrisa en la cara que escondía: "No sabes cuánto te deseo, Harry Potter".


	38. Superando expectativas

38. Superando expectativas

- No, no, no y no – Se quejó con vehemencia Merlín – Sabéis que las respiraciones deben ser profundas, desde el fondo de vuestro ser hasta la garganta y expulsando el aire despacio, no en un bufido ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?

- Pues que estoy harta de estar calada hasta los huesos mientras estoy sentada en una húmeda y fría piedra, que está dejando mi trasero más duro que ella misma – Soltó Hermione de mal humor

- Ya os dije que solucionarais el problema de las inclemencias – Recriminó el anciano – No por nada tienes al lado a la Guardiana de Hufflepuff, con el Poder de la Llama, y aún es más sangrante que seas tú quien tenga el Poder del Viento y no hagas nada para que tu trasero y tu cabezota estén calentitos, jovencita

- ¡Claro, cómo es tan fácil! De un soplido hago que desaparezca el viento del norte y deje de llover, y de otro soplido, Ginny aviva la roca para que mi "trasero" esté caliente ¿Me dices también cómo ablandar la piedra para que sea más mullida?

- Ironías las mínimas, querida, además no me parece mal que pruebes con soplidos ¿Qué es el viento sino un gran soplido? Jajaja – Merlín se rió de lo lindo por su propia metáfora, eso sí, lo hizo solo porque a Hermione no le hizo ni pizca de gracia - ¿Ves que yo esté mojado? no, pues tú deberías estar en mi misma situación

Hermione se quedó atónita, era cierto. Estaba tan cansada por llevar toda la tarde allí entrenando con la Magia Antigua, recitando sin cesar conjuros larguísimos que luego hacían cualquier nimiedad pero que su fuerza y perdurabilidad eran impresionantes, que no se había dado cuenta de semejante detalle. Merlín, al saber que esos ejercicios las dejaban completamente agotadas, terminaba la jornada siempre con unas relajaciones. Así que después de tres horas de arduo trabajo, de calarse por la incesante lluvia fina pero multitudinaria, a la que Sunny llamaba sabiamente "calabobos", se encontraban frente a su tutor, totalmente seco y de un humor envidiable. En un acto reflejo Hermione se levantó y se puso al lado del mago. Su asombro fue mayor al comprobar que a su lado no llovía, mientras que desde allí veía como Ginny seguía mojándose en silencio, con la mirada perdida y sin prestar la más mínima atención a su particular discusión.

- ¿Y no me vas a decir cómo logras permanecer seco y caliente bajo un día como el de hoy?

- Ya te he dicho, Hermione, que el tema de las inclemencias debéis solucionarlo vosotras

- ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Inquirió la joven

- Es que a mí la lluvia me respeta

- ¡Sí, ya! Menos misterios, que te tengo calado – Si a Hermione le hubiesen dicho a los once años que le hablaría así a Merlín, se hubiese reído del que soltase semejante blasfemia. Pero es que el comportamiento de Merlín desde que había llegado le crispaba, porque se comportaba como un crío en batalla contra Sunny y las tenían a ellas como rehenes, todo para ver quién era mejor tutor para ellas. Así que las exigían hasta la saciedad, exprimiéndolas al máximo, hasta quedar exhaustas en la cama, sin ganas de abrir la boca para una charla tranquila o sin que su mente tuviese el tiempo suficiente para crear una ensoñación, porque al minuto de arroparse, ambas dormían como bebés hasta la mañana siguiente

- Ya te digo que yo no me mojo, aunque veo que tú sí – Merlín le aplastó aún más el pelo mojado contra la cara. Sus dedos nudosos, arrugados y extremadamente largos le pasaban acariciando por la cabeza a la vez que el mago se reía

- ¡Qué simpático! – Hermione se apartó de mala gana por la tomadura de pelo y se dirigió de nuevo a su sitio – Ginny, si fueses tan amable de calentarme la piedra de un soplido, te estaría eternamente agradecida

La pelirroja miró un instante antes de entender que se dirigía a ella, su cara mostraba absoluta incomprensión por la conducta irónica de su amiga. Para ella sólo habían sido dos sombras emitiendo ruidos. Consiguió irse lejos con su mente y sus sentidos, aprovechar esos escasos momentos para concentrarse en sentir a Harry. Ahora le era mucho más fácil, seguramente porque volvía a tener puesto, cerca de su corazón, el colgante de estrella que le regaló. Harry se lo había quitado tras la batalla de La Madriguera y ella sabía porqué, así le era más sencillo hundirse en su pena, adentrarse en el oscuro mundo de los recuerdos y los reproches sin que a ella le pudiese afectar ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Después llegó el verano con Emy y todo cambió, ni siquiera ella se había acordado de pedirle que volviese a colgar en su cuello el talismán, ese que Helga Hufflepuff había intensificado con su magia. Sentirle mejor era prueba de que su primera vez era tan cierta como una noche con estrellas. Los mechones de pelo le chorreaban por la cara y por la ropa, sin embargo sus mejillas estaban encendidas como si se hallase cerca de una buena chimenea. Las gotas pasaban por su rostro para hacer de lupa a sus pecas y sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que cualquiera hubiese dicho que en ellos se escondían lingotes de oro bañados en miel pura. Nada parecía apagar semejante fulgor en la pelirroja, nada desde hacía dos semanas le hacía disminuir esa viveza que asomaba a su cara y de la cual Hermione insistía en saber el secreto. Ni el cansancio, ni los duelos, las meditaciones o las relajaciones acababan con ella. No lo perdía cuando se hundía entre los múltiples libros que tenía que estudiar, o entre la infinidad de los que tenía que mirar por su investigación para su misión, porque había algo oculto, algo que aún no había hallado pero que el corazón le decía que debía seguir buscando. Pero sobre todo, el amor que se habían profesado el uno al otro, en aquel dulce sueño, había borrado las pesadillas y tormentos que le azotaban al recordar su experiencia con Malfoy. Ese problema se había esfumado, dejando sólo un leve sabor agrio que estaba dispuesta a quitar definitivamente frente al culpable. No sabía cuándo o dónde pero sabía que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo presentía y su experiencia en ese campo, ya le hacía tener la absoluta certeza de que iba a ocurrir.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Hermione le tocó la frente y notó como ésta ardía - ¡Tienes fiebre! ¿Ves? ha cogido una pulmonía por estar empapada

- Me encuentro perfectamente, tranquila – Contestó Ginny con dulzor en la voz – Eres tú la que no parece estar bien, deja que caliente la piedra

- Como si pudieras... – Hermione fue abriendo los ojos todo lo que le daban para ello, pues delante de sus narices estaba presenciando como su mejor amiga, soplándole a la piedra, le arrancaba la humedad en forma de vaho, como si la mismísima roca entrara en ebullición

- Te dije que soplando se solucionaría – Se burló Merlín

- Espero no haberlo dejado muy caliente – Dijo Ginny indicándole con la mano que se sentara, lo cual Hermione hizo con algo de cuidado

- No, está perfecto – Contestó ésta mirando primero a la piedra, luego a Ginny y por último al cielo, mientras las miles de gotitas seguían mojándole la cara. Como si de formular un deseo se tratara, comenzó a soplar dibujando con el movimiento de su cabeza una cúpula que les tapara a todos y a medida que lo iba haciendo, las gotas diminutas iban salpicando al chocar contra... absolutamente nada. No es que hubiese un muro de cristal, o una nube los protegiese, es que había creado una corriente de aire cálido que les aislaba de la lluvia y les dejaba bajo ella con una agradable sensación de calor. Hermione observaba atónita su obra mientras que Merlín y Ginny sonreían – Lo he hecho, lo he hecho

- Sólo debías creer que eres capaz – Merlín pasó de nuevo sus largas manos por la cabeza de Hermione convirtiendo su pelo mojado en uno perfectamente seco y arremolinado – Mira si soy bueno, que voy a poner debajo de tu trasero un poco de hojarasca para que no esté tan duro

- Gracias – No terminó de agradecerlo cuando ya lo sentía debajo de ella

- Y ahora no hay nada que no nos permita realizar una buena relajación – Merlín tomó asiento junto a ellas y comenzó de nuevo la sesión – Respiramos profundamente... otra vez... otra vez... sentimos nuestro cuerpo caer... vaciamos nuestra mente y nos sumergimos en el fabuloso mundo del relax...

La discusión se podía oír desde la cocina pero Hermione y Ginny tenían cosas mejores que hacer que prestar atención a las continuas replicas de Merlín y de Sunny. Su día libre lo dedicaban casi por entero a la maravillosa labor de vaguear, de hablar de sus cosas, de ver películas, de dar paseos tranquilos, que ahora serían con o sin lluvia, y con o sin frío, eso sí, sin abusar, siempre sin abusar de la magia, como ambos tutores repetían en incontables ocasiones.

- Seguro que se lía con Parvati... siempre le miraba con ganas

- No diga tonterías ¿quieres?

Comían unos bocadillos que habían preparado con esmero, era una de sus actividades favoritas allí, investigar nuevos platos culinarios. Aquel domingo, día en que se esforzaban en ello, la especialidad de la casa consistía en bocadillo de pollo, con cebolla, champiñones y queso brie, todo calentito y bien tostado en el horno. Por supuesto, lo acompañaban con una suculenta ración de patatas bravas, que hacían que saliese humo por su boca.

- ¿Crees que a alguien se le haya ocurrido este bocadillo? – Preguntó Ginny por si colaba

- No quiero que cambies de tema – Gruñó Hermione – Tu hermano terminará con esa pellejo y será culpa mía

- Vamos, no digas eso, además Parvati está con Seamus

- Fuiste precisamente tú quien me dijo que no les quedaba ni un mes juntos ¡Y eso fue en junio!

- ¡Ah, sí! – Disimuló Ginny

- No te hagas la tonta

- Y tú no seas paranoica

- ¿Paranoica? – Exclamó elevando la voz con enfado para luego bajar los hombros en señal de derrota – Tienes razón, me he convertido en una paranoica

- Y una exagerada – Añadió Ginny ya pensando en lo siguiente que agregaría a la lista

- Lo que no entiendo es desde cuándo tienes tú ese aplomo, se supone que era mi cualidad y no la tuya – Dijo enfadada de nuevo Hermione – Yo soy la razón y tú el corazón

- Quizás es que al estar con el corazón, la razón se ha quedo rezagada – La pelirroja metió un bocado enorme al bocadillo y se le hizo complicando masticar

- ¡O sea que es culpa tuya!

- ¡Lo que me faltaba por oír! – Intentó decir con la boca llena - Ahora la culpa la tengo yo

- No me hagas caso, es no sé si te lo he dicho pero... ¡Hecho tanto de menos a Ron!

- No, no me lo habías dicho – Dijo Ginny con sorna por ser la frase que oía alrededor de veinte veces al día

- ¡Qué cuajo tienes! Tú búrlate, aún me pregunto por qué tú pareces tan campante ¿Es que no les echas de menos? – La indignación de Hermione era evidente, aunque venía un tanto por la envidia

- Tanto que duele – Soltó en un suspiro Ginny

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que pase el día llorando por las esquinas y lamentándome?

- Como hago yo, quieres decir – Hermione se hundió en la silla dejando el bocadillo tirado en la mesa, se le había quitado el apetito

- Mione, no, no era un reproche – Se disculpó su amiga

- Pero es cierto y... no... no lo puedo evitar. A veces creo que he perdido la capacidad de razonar

- Eso sí que es un cumplido para mi hermano – Ginny se puso en pie y la abrazó por detrás dándole besos en el pelo - Sólo te está costando, nada más, el tiempo nos hará soportarlo mejor, ya verás

- ¿Y cómo? porque yo no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que fui tan estúpida de pedirle a Ron que se buscara a otra, alguien que le quisiera y le entendiera, y ahora me como las entrañas por pensar que pueda haberme hecho caso

- Mi hermano no se irá con nadie y menos con Parvati, nunca le gustó, de hecho creo que sólo le gustas tú. Los Weasley somos así, cuando nos enamoramos estamos perdidos

- Pues no lo dirás por los gemelos, que menuda lista de conquistas creo que han tenido

- Bueno, es que aún no han encontrado las chicas ideales y no me extraña, las pobres tendrán que pasar por los múltiples inventos y bromas suyas, así que, como mucho, las valientes se marchan a la tercera jugarreta – Ginny se rió sólo de pensarlo

- Quizás Ron encuentre a alguien mucho mejor que yo, las hay a miles

- ¡A millones! – La pelirroja se sentó a su lado de nuevo

- Gracias por tu apoyo, Ginny

- El problema no es que existan millones de mujeres iguales o mejores que tú, el tema es que para mi hermano eres la mejor, la única – Ginny sonrió - ¡Parece mentira que no lo sepas!

- ¡Oh! Eso sí que te lo agradezco – Contestó con emoción la aludida

- Es la verdad

- Al menos sabemos que Harry te esperará

- ¿Lo crees? – Preguntó la pelirroja con más brillo en sus ojos

- Totalmente convencida – Hermione clavó la mirada en su mejor amiga - ¿Qué es eso de que te despertaste por añoranza?

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – Ginny puso cara de aburrimiento

- Sí – Mientras que Hermione puso cara de súplica

- Está bien... soñé con él – Confesó Ginny

- ¿De verdad? Yo caigo rendida y no sueño ¿Y qué soñaste?

- Que... nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el bosque

- ¡Qué bonito!

- Sí... ha sido precioso, el mejor sueño de mi vida – Ginny no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su rostro

- ¡Oh, Cariño! ¡No llores! – Hermione se fue hacia ella y la abrazó - ¿Ves? he perdido la capacidad de razonar, seré tonta, te he hecho flaquear

- No te preocupes, ya se me pasa, sé que debo ser fuerte, tengo motivos para serlo, y también quiero que lo seas tú, tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer

- Sí, las tenemos, nuestras misiones son fundamentales, además tenemos los mejores maestros, no deberíamos quejarnos, somos unas privilegiadas – Hermione oía sus palabras y sabía que en el fondo eran huecas, todo eso estaba muy bien pero sin Ron a su lado, las cosas carecían de menor sentido - ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que somos capaces de hacer con un soplido?

- Así me gusta verte – Ginny entendió que había demasiado aire en esa afirmación pero algo era algo, aunque sólo fuese decirlo, sabía que Hermione podría comenzar a creerlo, a enfocarlo y amainar por tanto el dolor de la añoranza - ¿Te imaginas lo que seremos capaces de hacer con un poco más de tiempo?

- No, me asusta pensar a dónde podemos llegar ¿Esto será legal?

- ¿Legal? ¡Hermione! – Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada bajo el sonrojo de su amiga – No digas tonterías. Ahora termínate el bocadillo, nos toca peli, debemos aprovechar los descansos de los domingos, porque esto cada vez se pone más agotador

- ¡Ni que lo digas! Pero se te olvida que esos dos están en el salón discutiendo...

La puerta batiente de la cocina se abrió de golpe y por ella apareció Merlín, con cara de pocos amigos. No había abierto del todo cuando volvió a cerrar de un portazo. Menos mal que la abuela Sunny era un fantasma, porque de no haber sido así, le hubiese aplastado la nariz contra la madera y se le hubiesen saltado alguno de los pocos dientes que le quedaran. Por supuesto, eso terminó de crispar a la anciana, que no hacía nada para disimularlo, de hecho las chicas vieron por primera vez que su color gris habitual, se volvía un tanto anaranjado. Merlín, con todo el aire pomposo que se pudo dar, se fue a sentar en una de las sillas de la cocina que estaban alrededor de la mesa y si no hubiese llevado la barbilla tan alta, hubiese podido observar que en ella, sorprendentemente, descansaba un cuerpo espín. Fue tal el salto que metió, acompañado con un gracioso grito, que tanto Hermione como Ginny, no pudieron esconder la carcajada.

- ¡Maldita bruja!

- ¿Yo? – Se rió Sunny – Si sólo soy un vestigio gris que pulula por la casa

No hacía falta que nadie les explicara que le estaba echando un comentario en cara. De inmediato se desató una nueva bronca entre ellos, de la que entendían palabras sueltas como: paramecio, resentida, viejo enclenque, alcahueta, perturbado, chismosa... A Hermione se le estaba acabando la paciencia por momentos, así que de un solo grito les calló a ambos.

- ¡BATA YA! – Y se hizo el silencio en la cocina - ¿Qué clase de conducta es esta? Parecéis dos críos pequeños a los que jamás se le enseñó ningún tipo de comportamiento ¿No os avergüenza vuestra actitud infantil y salvaje? ¿No os dais cuenta que estas no son formas de mostraos ante nosotras?

- Lo que no pienso tolerar es que no se me respete en mi propia casa – Dijo tajante Sunny – Este individuo se piensa que por haber conservado el cuerpo es mejor que yo, y de eso nada de nada ¡Se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza! ¡Cómo me gustaría que la gente supiese que en verdad eres un vago y un egoísta!

- Te pica que a la gente le importe un bledo quién seas tú en verdad

- ¡AHHHHH! – Gritó Sunny – Me debes un respeto. Ha sido mi familia la que te ha sacado de esa jaula en la que estabas metido ¡Cómo venero a la bruja que te encerró!

- ¡Ni la mientes! ¡Y yo no le debo nada a tu familia!

- ¿Cómo que no? Emily te sacó de tu cárcel de cristal y te dio un cuerpo en el que vivir

- Yo ya tenía mi cuerpo

- ¡Oh, sí! Hecho una auténtica porquería. Absorbiste la energía de mi nieta como una sabandija y así es como nos pagas, tratándome a mí como si yo fuese un despojo, un lastre, menospreciando mi labor, mi cuidado hacia mi familia, metiéndote con mis métodos y encima desdeñando a mi sexo

- Porque sois unas cotillas, siempre queriéndolo saber todo para chismorrear, para juzgar sin parar

- ¡Yo no vigilo a mis chicos para chismorrear! – Chilló Sunny – Que en tus tiempos tuvieseis sometidas a las mujeres, que no las dejaseis hacer nada más que hablar entre ellas, no te da derecho a comerte años de evolución social, aunque claro, tú es que eres prehistórico, un vetusto viejo mental, que no entiende del conocimiento humano global, sino del suyo propio encima de las heces de unos hastíos animales del bosque ¡Qué gran sabiduría!

- Por eso estáis las mujeres mejor en un corrillo cerrado, metidas en casa, porque cuando soltáis la lengua sois venenosas ¡Ojalá te muerdas para anestesiarte un rato y dejarme en paz!

- ¡BATA YA! – Gritaron las dos jóvenes para callar los chillidos de ambos

- Nosotras necesitamos un entorno más calmado, porque ya estamos de los nervios como para que vosotros aún nos pongáis peor – Dijo Hermione enfadada

- Estropeáis nuestra estancia aquí con absurdas riñas de tiempos pasados, demostrando que los dos sois unos resentidos y que ambos necesitáis un buen tirón de orejas – Siguió Ginny igual de cabreada

- Ambas estábamos muy orgullosas de que seáis vosotros quienes nos instruyan ¡No lo jorobéis! – Riñó Hermione

- Todos los que vivimos en esta casa, incluida Anjana y José, estamos hasta las narices de vuestro comportamiento, así que hemos decidido que solucionaremos este asunto con diálogo, con una conversación civilizada entre todos – Ginny se sacó de la manga a Anjana y a José pero estaba segura que también lo pensaban

- Y eso es lo que haremos ahora mismo... jorobando así nuestra tranquila tarde de domingo. En primer lugar quiero que nos expliquéis qué significa eso de que vigiláis a la familia

Hermione no había dejado pasar ese detalle, quizás pudiese ella también vigilar a cierto pelirrojo, bueno, más que vigilarlo, verlo, sólo verlo. Merlín abrió un poco los ojos, nada perceptible y antes de que pudiese idear algo para salir de aquella situación, Sunny estalló en una sonora bronca contra el anciano mago, echándole la culpa de la situación en la que se encontraban ahora y de la que ya podía dar él una explicación, pues ella no iba a abrir la boca.

- Si no te pasaras el día escupiendo lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza, no tendría que explicar ahora nada de esto – Recriminó Merlín con el mayor tono ofensivo que pudo

- ¿Qué no habéis entendido de "basta ya"? – Ginny se mostraba tremendamente enojada – Aburrís hasta las piedras. Si queréis explicarnos eso pues vale y sino pues...

- No, no, yo quiero que lo expliquen – Aseguró Hermione

Sunny hizo un gesto de afirmación en su postura, no sería ella quien hablase de los motivos y del modo en que vigilaba a su nieta y su biznieto. Merlín endureció sus facciones, luego se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a hablar, más bien a narrar lo que parecía una historia interesante.

- Hace muchos, muchos años, en las altas y verdes tierras del norte del país, descendió del cielo una bola de fuego que al caer arrasó todo un poblado. Antiguamente las comunidades eran mixtas, pues los magos eran mayoritariamente respetados. De aquel municipio sólo sobrevivieron cinco jóvenes magos. Después de rendir luto a su pueblo, idearon una expedición para investigar lo que había acabado con sus familiares y amigos, y así llegaron hasta la piedra de fuego

Merlín ya había captado la completa atención de Hermione y Ginny, e incluso se podía ver a Sunny algo más relajada. Fue así como comenzó a contar una historia que para las dos chicas tendría una relevancia crucial, descubriendo detalles antiguos que explicaban situaciones actuales. No echaron de menos ver una película o que contestaran directamente a la pregunta de Hermione, se dejaron llevar por el susurro de las palabras bien dichas, por el armonioso baile de Merlín entre ellas y por sus expresiones de tragicomedia antigua hasta colarse en una leyenda tan magnífica, que ni notaron que sus cuerpos se movían y cambiaban de estancia, incitados por las largas y grandes manos del anciano, para postrarse a descansar en los mullidos sofás del salón.

La lluvia fina e incesante volvía a hacer acto de presencia pero dentro de la casa el calor arriaba, abrigando a los habitantes, dejándoles confortablemente en sus cómodos asientos sin interrumpir, pues parecía que el mismo aire escucha la voz grave, firme, envolvente y enigmática de quien hablaba.


	39. La piedra de fuego caída del cielo 1ª p

39. La piedra de fuego caída del cielo (1ª parte)

Hermione y Ginny descansaban cada una en un butacón del salón. Con las piernas dobladas y subidas, y la cabeza apoyada en una de las orejeras del sillón, escuchaban a Merlín contar la historia. El anciano no parecía tener ningún problema en desvelar aquel relato, más bien todo lo contrario, su expresión se había dulcificado y relajado, mostrando al vetusto cariñoso que a veces podía llegar a ser. Prueba de ello fue el gesto paternal de taparles con unas finas mantas tejidas, seguramente por la abuela Sunny en sus tiempos, que eran tan suaves y coloridas que parecían aliviar el espíritu de quien resguardaban. Era imposible no dejarse llevar por sus palabras, pues tanto el ambiente como su voz incitaban a ello. Hasta la dueña de la casa dejó atrás su actitud anaranjada para volver a su cristalino y bello color gris plata, suspendida en su sitio de siempre, en otro de los sillones, el que estaba junto a la ventana. Ella podría decir barbaridades de ese viejo y cascarrabias mago pero no podría discutirle jamás que llevaba consigo el don de la palabra y ésta rezaba así:

_Cuando sacaron de la tierra la roca, que no sería más grande que esta mesa de té, se asombraron al ver la destrucción que había causado tan nimio elemento, otorgándole de inmediato poderes increíbles, pues no sólo su aldea había sido destruida, sino también multitud de bestias mágicas, animales fuertes y arraigada vegetación. Uno de los cinco integrantes de aquella curiosa expedición, era un joven y fuerte muchacho, no muy diestro en la magia, pues su pasión en la vida era la que su padre le había inculcado, la herrería, y ocupaba su tiempo feliz en realizar majestuosas espadas para venderlas a un buen precio y así cuidar bien a su anciano padre y maestro._

_Fue este joven mago quien propuso al resto dividir en partes iguales la piedra, para que cada uno se quedara con una porción de aquel siniestro tesoro, accediendo los demás sin ningún reparo. La fama de fortaleza del joven herrero había viajado por aldeas vecinas, recorriendo muchas millas desde hacía tiempo, y no se quedaba sólo en una reputación no demostrada, pues este muchacho llevaba ganadas todas las competiciones de levantamiento de pesos desde hacía cinco años. También era diestro con la espada, ganando otros muchos combates y haciendo de él un admirado galán, muy cotizado entre las mujeres, entre todas, menos la que él estimaba. Por eso cuando se autoimpuso la labor de repartición, nadie dijo nada, como tampoco lo hicieron cuando el primer golpe contra la piedra no mostró destrozo alguno. Fueron muchos los intentos, tantos como para dejarles exhaustos a todos los que lo intentaron pero no cesó el empeño, sino todo lo contrario, se incrementó más por parte de los cinco magos. Y así fue como se vieron trasladados allí, a tan sólo una milla de sus casas, montando un campamento para realizar el arduo trabajo de ajar esa piedra de fuego caída del cielo. Convivieron durante muchos meses, los primeros de ellos sometiéndola a diferentes hechizos y métodos que le hiciesen flaquear, pues ellos sabían que no se trataba de un ser inanimado, que dentro de ella había algo, aunque ninguno se aventurara a decir que fuese vida, más bien un misterio, uno repleto de magia. Los últimos meses fueron trabajando la dura piedra para repartirla equitativamente, hasta que llegó el día en que cada uno fue dueño de su parte del botín. No hubo problemas a la hora de elegir, pues los cinco pedazos eran iguales, todo debido al trabajo de cada uno de ellos. Hubo quien puso la fuerza, hubo quien volcó su inteligencia, también se sacó el trabajo con temperamento, por no hablar de la perseverancia y sobre todo la organización. Atrás quedaban días y días de convivencia, de consuelo, de amistad, quedaban momentos buenos y malos de cinco personas que lo habían perdido todo, excepto a ellos mismos, y que ahora lo único que creían ganar era un trozo de roca negra y cristalina. Más tarde se darían cuenta que obtuvieron la mejor experiencia del comienzo de su nueva vida, pues todos aprendieron de todos y lo más importante, cada uno se llevó en el alma un trocito del alma de los demás._

_Aquella singular expedición finalizó después de doce lunas crecientes, debían de emprender vida por separado, saber de qué eran capaces, buscar su lugar en el mundo, así que cada mago y bruja se fue por caminos diferentes. Como ya os he hablado de nuestro amigo el herrero, comenzaré por él. Os diré que éste optó por quedarse allí y llevar la roca a lo que quedaba de su herrería. Volver a su aldea le dejó destrozado en principio, luego fue naciendo en él una idea que cada vez se haría más fuerte. Lo primero que hizo fue levantar su taller en medio de la devastación. Una vez recompuesto y mejorado, ya que ahora tenía mayores conocimientos, se propuso labrar la piedra con fuego, hacer con ella la espada por excelencia, una que no vendería a nadie, una en honor a su padre, al maestro que le enseñó su arte y le inculcó sus principios. Día y noche trabaja incansable la piedra, parando sólo para buscar comida y conciliar unas horas de sueño. Pero por mucho que lo intentó no pudo conseguirlo, parecía que la piedra tuviese voluntad propia, dejándose arrancar sólo unas virutas superficiales. Hasta que adaptó una forma concreta y no precisamente la que hubiese deseado el herrero, sino la de una esfera cristalina, pulcra y lisa, de un color negro azabache con el corazón rojo, como si una fogata en el frío invierno ardiese por dentro._

_El joven aceptó la voluntad de la piedra y respetó su caprichosa figura, sin embargo de las virutas caídas y del mejor acero que él tenía, forjó una espada que cubrió con creces sus expectativas, pues era la obra más magnífica que de sus manos había salido, e incluso llegó a plantearse si aquellas pequeñas motas de la piedra, no optaron por ser también caprichosas y darle forma a aquel estoque. Ni muy larga, ni muy corta, con la empuñadura adaptada a la perfección a su mano, y sin ser pesada ni ligera. Por más pruebas a las que la sometió, la espada quedó intacta. La llevaba a todos lados, dormía incluso con ella, la observaba bajo la luz de la luna, su brillo tenía esencia, tenía vida y es que la espada y la esfera, al estar juntas, relucían cual fuego, así que nunca las separaba._

_En una de sus cacerías encontró una caverna en la que se guareció de una tormenta. Gracias a la oscuridad del atardecer, pudo observar que al fondo del sombrío túnel que se adentraba en la tierra, algo rutilaba con especial fulgor. El joven herrero mostró su desmesurada curiosidad y ayudado por la luz que salía de la esfera, se fue aproximando hasta la pared del final. Poca importancia dio a la posible opción de adentrarse en la guarida de una bestia que pudiese darle muerte, y mucho menos al no encontrar nada a su paso que le diese muestra de peligro. Una luz coralina mostraba una formación rocosa, brillante y blanquecina, en donde descansaba una piedra preciosa de color rojo, de perfecta talla y pequeño tamaño, solamente posada por su arista final. Sin duda aquel lugar era el refugio de una criatura mágica ¿un dragón quizás? Intentó marcharse de allí pero sus pies estaban clavados en la tierra y un deseo profundo de acercase más a la joya le invadía el cuerpo. Dio dos pasos hacia delante con dificultad y sintió el calor, como una corriente bochornosa con olor metaloide que hacía irrespirable el lugar. Lo que pasó luego pudo ser por mandato de su mente o de nuevo por propia voluntad de la esfera y la espada, pues está se escapó de su mano para estrellarse contra la joya. Una explosión de rojo intenso le hizo cerrar los ojos hasta que oyó el metal contra el suelo y volvió a abrirlos. Incrustada en la espada se hallaba la joya, ambas brillando como intensidad, como alegres amigos después de encontrarse. El herrero cogió la espada con miedo, no lo dudó ni un segundo, allí no la iba a dejar. No era su voluntad robar lo que no era suyo pero menos era dejar su tesoro en aquella caverna. El olor se intensificó y sintió el peligro en su cuerpo. Con la espada en la mano y la esfera brillando en su zurrón, salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás y siguió así, sin cesar, bajo la lluvia, bajo los rayos, pues sabía que el peligro era mayor que la tronada del cielo. Cuando llegó a su hogar se escondió en lo más profundo de su dormitorio y fue entonces cuando contempló la espada con mayor detenimiento. No sólo estaba el rubí en ella, sino que en el lomo estaba grabado su nombre completo._

_Muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces, su espíritu se hizo aún más fuerte y nuevas ideas asomaron a su mente. Reconstruiría su aldea, casa por casa, traería a gente joven al pueblo, daría una nueva oportunidad a quien la pidiese. Así comenzó un peregrinaje por la comarca, contándoles a los aldeanos en qué había invertido su tiempo pero guardando un secreto, a nadie de ellos dijo que su espada salió de la piedra de fuego caída del cielo, a nadie mostró su esfera negra con corazón ardiente. Él solo portaba voluntad, nuevas esperanzas e ideas y así fue como muchos jóvenes se unieron a él, para reconstruir de nuevo el viejo poblado, instaurando cosechas, mercados y comercios, que no sólo dieron de nuevo vida al lugar, sino que le convirtieron en la principal villa de la comarca._

_ Tiempo tardaron en levantar todo lo que os cuento, no creáis que fue sencillo y mucho menos placentero. Cuando todo estuvo de pie y la alegría del pueblo era patente, una estocada asoló de nuevo a esas gentes. Un enorme dragón apareció en el cielo, era de un rojo intenso y nada más verle el herrero, supo a qué venía. Él solo fue a su encuentro portando en su mano una espada contra el fuego y tras una lucha de titanes, no le quedó al dragón otro remedio que irse, herido en cuerpo y alma, pues entendió que su joya tenía nuevo dueño. Fue tal el reconocimiento al valor, al tesón y al esfuerzo del joven herrero, que el valle pasó a llevar su nombre y allí vivió él, en su vieja herrería, hasta el día en que llegó su último momento._

_ El otro joven mago era muy diferente al primero que os he descrito. Este era el hijo del galeno del pueblo, un hombre de cultura altísima pero valores un tanto bajos, al menos a mi parecer, pues él se enorgullecía de cada uno de sus prejuicios y creedme si os digo que eran muchos. El padre sabía de anatomía tanto como de pociones, conocía los síntomas de infinidad de enfermedades, pues acumulaba cada intervención en diarios que luego estudiaba. Su fama y reconocimiento era mucho mayor que la del joven herrero, ya que se extendía por todo el país. Vivía con su familia en la mejor casa del pueblo y jamás les faltaban los más suntuosos manjares a la mesa. Cuando un extranjero llegaba a la aldea, se sabía que venía en busca del galeno, sobre todo si su cara se torcía a verdosa, amarillenta o morada... Jejeje ¡Perdón! ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Por el hijo del galeno. La madre del muchacho era una dama de la corte que se enamoró de la sapiencia del joven doctor y que luego se desenamoró por los bajos fondos del hombre. Sin duda, aquella familia portaba dos caras, la de fuera de casa y la de puertas adentro. Si de las paredes de la casona hubiese salido fuego o sangraran veneno, el joven muchacho no se hubiese extrañado, pues vivía en medio de una gran guerra, la que existía entre su padre y su madre. Quizás de ahí venía su aspecto flacucho y enfermizo que tantas burlas había arrancado. Quizás forjó su carácter solitario por tales situaciones. Quizás no vio otra elección que convertirse en parte de cada uno de sus progenitores. El caso es que cuando llegó la catástrofe, no admitió ante el resto que para él, para su mundo particular, lo que había sucedido era en verdad una ventura, pues aquella piedra de fuego caída del cielo le otorgó la ansiada libertad. Para entonces portaba en su mente sabiduría suficiente en pócimas, narcóticos y venenos, como también en hechizos y maldiciones, que su padre había grabado en su cuerpo a base de sangre y sudor. Encontrar un amigo en el hijo del herrero, fue una fortuna y separarse de él, un dolor. Pero este joven flacucho también debía encontrar su camino en la vida y por eso partió._

_A cada paso que daba, más oscuridad encontraba. Con gentes hostiles se topó, que le hicieron endurecer su carácter y cuanto más lejos se iba, más extrañaba a todos sus compañeros. No obstante fue esquivando obstáculos, solucionando problemas, encontrando su propia forma de operar, no le importaban los medios utilizados para hacerse con lo que ansiaba ¿Cómo hacerlo si se había alegrado de la muerte de sus propios padres? Lo que le importaba era el éxito de sus propósitos y así fue viajando hasta las frías tierras del este, hasta asentarse en lo más alto del imperio prusiano, en donde encontró gente muy parecida a él. Se estableció en la falda de una montaña, donde las rocas estaban afiladas como cuchillos. Le cobijó un anciano mago, en el fin de sus días, para que hiciese las labores diarias a cambio de hospedaje y comida. La suerte le deparó que este viejo, de carácter peor que el de su padre, hubiese estudiado diferentes artes desde sus tiempos jóvenes, pudiendo él empaparse de sus conocimientos mientras le cuidaba en la última etapa. Antes de dormir le daba conversación para que el anciano soltara sus secretos, y no le fue difícil, él ya tenía en su poder la receta del "Verisaterum". Su sutileza le hizo camelarse al viejo, de tal modo que éste no supiese que lo que a él le interesaba, eran todos sus escritos. Estos iban desde Ciencias Animales, Vegetales y Minerales, hasta Filosofía, Adivinación, Runas Antiguas e Historia, Aritmancia e incluso, Astronomía._

_ El día de la muerte no tardó en llegar y nada más enterrarlo en el cobertizo de atrás, comenzó a estudiar las atesoradas conclusiones de todo un sabio. Una noche, a la luz de una vela, encontró en unos pergaminos de astronomía un pasaje sobre piedras de fuego que caían del cielo y sobre sus poderes, que el anciano creía como videntes. Ni que decir tiene que bastó esto para que volviese a poner su atención en la piedra, que tantos caminos había recorrido a su espalda, sin pensar nunca deshacerse de ella. La observaba bajo aquel cielo con luna llena y estrellas, cuando se le cayó de las manos y se estrelló con una de las piedras agrietadas de la montaña. Vio asombrado que una pequeña parte redondeada, con el tamaño de un gran higo, se desprendió de ella. Aún recordaba cuanto trabajo y cuantos meses habían hecho falta para sólo resquebrajarla. Sin saber muy bien porqué, guardó a buen recaudo la pequeña pieza desprendida y fue dando forma al resto de la piedra contra las afiladas rocas de la montaña. Así durante un mes entero, hasta que una figura caprichosa asomó en su labor, una esfera cristalina, pulcra y lisa, de un color negro azabache con un corazón verdoso, como árboles primaverales bañados de rocío. _

_Por el día se sumergía en los estudios y por las noches se pasaba las horas muertas observando la esfera hasta caer en el más profundo sueño, que siempre era el mismo. Se veía riendo, dialogando, en debate, se veía pescando, cazando, oía su voz desvelando pociones, hechizos, contando casos de los enfermos de su padre y al final del todo, la veía a ella, siempre a ella alejándose entre las tinieblas. Un rostro tranquilo de piel de luna, unos ojos verdes como lagos de hierba espléndida, unos labios con sonrisa perpetua de alma sin sombras y un pelo para quemarse lentamente dentro. Noche tras noche, desde que partió de su pueblo natal, desde que fue a buscar por los caminos una vida que vivir, soñaba lo mismo y era de ese sueño del que sacaba las fuerzas para enfrentarse a todas las adversidades. Pero una vez tuvo la esfera acabada, cada mañana se nublaba su cielo por la soledad y la tarde traía la pesadumbre de quien no quiere acabar sus días solo ¿De qué le había servido al viejo vivir tantos años, escribir tantos pergaminos plasmando sus estudios, si nadie hubiese aparecido al final de sus días? ¿Estaba él dispuesto a vivir esa misma vida? Ni mucho menos, así que un día comenzó a recoger todo lo que en la cabaña mereciese la pena, entre ello, por supuesto, todos los escritos. Lo redujo al máximo, metiéndolo en un macuto con unas cuantas provisiones, la pequeña piedra desprendida y la esfera. Abrigó su cuerpo con las pieles que guardaba el anciano, cogió una larga vara de madera firme y comenzó el camino de regreso a la que una vez fue su casa, deseando encontrar allí a los únicos que había considerado sus amigos._

_Hubo quien viajó más al norte y no precisamente se trataba de un muchacho fornido, como el hijo del herrero, o de alguien con peculiar audacia, como el hijo del galeno. En este caso era la mayor de las hijas del maestro. Su padre se enorgullecía de ella por su inteligencia, eso sí, a escondidas y en privado, mientras que su madre la maldecía constantemente por no hacer de ella más que una fierecilla cabezona y vanidosa, a la que ningún hombre querría como gentil esposa. No creo que esta muchacha escuchara ni uno solo de los lamentos de su madre, pues se dedicaba a realizar a toda prisa sus labores para escaparse luego, con alguno de los cuadernos de su padre, a un pajar caliente, en donde nadie la interrumpiese. No obstante, cuando le azotó la desgracia, no pensó en las miles y miles de hojas destrozadas o en las palabras extraviadas, se derrumbó por la pérdida de sus padres y de sus dos jóvenes hermanas. Se sentía culpable por haberse librado de la muerte cumpliendo un castigo de su madre. Creyó ser una bestia inmunda por decirla "te odio" como últimas palabras. Y para su padre no tuvo mejor desdén, pues le llamó "fantoche sin autoridad" por no poner en su lugar a su madre y librarla a ella del injusto castigo impartido. Si no llega a ser por los cuatro compañeros que encontró, no habría sobrevivido a su pena, pues el dolor de su ofensa hacia ellos, le hacía el aire irrespirable. Pero todos le ayudaron a superar su condena, aunque ella sabía que les debía un sacrificio como muestra de arrepentimiento. La primera vez que tocó la piedra de fuego caída del cielo, supo que se trataba de un tesoro incomprendido y como tal, debía de ser estudiado a conciencia. Fue ella quien se encargó de atacarla y de dividirla en partes completamente iguales. Cuando tuvo la suya, decidió marcharse. Atrás dejó a sus nuevos hermanos, cada uno en un camino, y sin mirar atrás, corrió a encontrase con su destino._

_ Elegir el norte no fue elegir el sendero más sencillo. Nuestra joven heroína sabía a qué se enfrentaba, ya lo había leído. El recuerdo de sus relatos favoritos sobre un mundo nuevo se formaba en su imaginación para crear una meta, llegar a las tierras altas, donde podría oír al viento silbar palabras; asomarse por sus amplios ventanales de roca junto al mar, hasta que la vista alcanzase el blanco desierto; tocar las cumbres heladas de los altos glaciales con la mano, mientras sintiese el calor del agua calentada por el fuego, y dejarse arrastrar por las cascadas de las aguas más puras, cristalinas y cálidas que existían, hasta flotar en sus remansos. Todo eso se hervía en su interior cual volcán en erupción. Ansiaba llegar pero un largo y tedioso camino le esperaba primero._

_ Llegó hasta el Cabo del Último Grito, así lo llamaban los antiguos, y miró el inmenso mar, debía conseguir salir de allí y para eso debía de trabajar. Se instaló como sirvienta en una villa cercana, en casa de un matrimonio acaudalado de mediana edad, con necesidad de una criada especial, pues la mujer sufrió una enfermedad en la que sus ojos se cegaron. Así comenzó a desempeñar todas las tareas que más odiaba cuando vivía en su aldea con sus padres pero esta vez era diferente, tenía un motivo, un fin por el que luchar y trabajar, debía conseguir dinero para hacerse con una nave y partir hacia sus soñadas tierras altas._

_ Con el paso del tiempo entabló confianza con el matrimonio, eran gente de bien, tanto ellos como sus hijos, buenas personas, con honor del que sale del corazón. Ellos sabían que era una muchacha inteligente y sorprendentemente con amplia cultura. La joven solía leer a la señora por las noches, a la luz de una vela hasta que ésta se quedaba dormida. Una tarde le pidieron que enseñara a su hijo mayor a leer y a escribir, porque querían un buen futuro para su primogénito, al que veían distraído y falto de motivación, y ella así lo hizo. La paciencia en la enseñanza la heredó de su padre, quizás por verle tantas horas trabajando con sus alumnos y fue de esta forma que el hijo mayor aprendió a leer y a escribir en un breve espacio de tiempo. Luego le enseñó otras asignaturas, pues una de las cualidades del niño era su sana curiosidad, demostrando así que lo único que le ocurría venía por puro aburrimiento. Los padres decidieron ponerla como tutora a tiempo parcial del resto de sus hijos, dos muchachos más y la pequeña de todos, una niña por la que sentía verdadera devoción. Pronto se corrió la voz en las altas esferas de aquellos pequeños condados costeros, de que existía una joven capaz de enseñar a cualquier niño a leer y escribir, a mejorar su educación y a saber llevar una buena conversación, incluso decían las malas lenguas, que la mujer leía hasta las propias estrellas con la misma soltura con que leía las palabras. Un día el inteligente marido le preguntó a su mujer si no estaría bien formar una escuela privada para todos esos hijos de sus amigos, para esos muchachos privilegiados que no tenían que manchar sus manos con las labores diarias. La mujer accedió encantada con la condición de que le buscara otra persona que le hiciese las tareas del hogar. Cuando se lo propusieron a nuestra protagonista, vio la oportunidad perfecta para elevar sus ingresos y por tanto acortar el tiempo en el que pudiese llegar a su destino. _

_ Cuatro primaveras pasaron hasta que pudo conseguir el dinero para la embarcación que quería y que estaba segura la llevaría a buen puerto, una que aguantara tempestades en alta mar y plantase caras a las adversidades. Ahora su proyecto era aprender a navegar. Al primer marinero que le propuso que le enseñara, se rió de ella a la cara. No encontró a nadie y comenzó a desesperarse. La voz corrió por las casas del pueblo y el secreto de la muchacha salió a la luz, la maestra de señoritos quería surcar los mares en busca de "sus tierras altas". Un día, al terminar la lección, su primer alumno fue hacia ella y le habló del rumor que se oía. Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y se lo confirmó. Nunca esperó encontrarse con aquella respuesta, pues el muchacho que tenía delante, al que ella había aleccionado desde que era un niño, se ofreció a enseñarle el arte de la navegación junto a su padre._

_ El verdadero problema era que nadie que apreciara a la muchacha la dejaría partir sola en aquel barco, si los bárbaros le daban caza, le esperaría un destino peor que la muerte. Además, por muchas lecciones que le hubiesen dado para gobernar la pequeña barcaza, ellos no podían permitir que se lanzara a la mar sin más ayuda que sus débiles brazos y una vieja vela. Pero la voluntad todo lo puede, sobre todo si va acompañada de magia, magia que ellos no sabían que existía. En una noche calmada de finales de primavera, nuestra joven valiente salió de la casa y, una vez más, se marchó sin mirar atrás. En la cara llevaba lágrimas por la silenciosa despedida y una inmensa gratitud que no pagaba con su conducta pero es que debía partir para llegar allí, a su lugar soñado, aunque sólo fuese alcanzarlo, pisarlo y volver._

_No portaba más que las provisiones que durante algún tiempo pudo obtener y la piedra de fuego caída del cielo con la que llegó allí. Durante cinco días el viento, el sol y el mar le silbaron que llegaría al puerto de sus sueños, sus brazos cansados se relajaban con el cálido viento que arriaba la vela, que aguantaba estoica y sin protestar, como ella. Pero llegó el sexto día y todo cambió. Las nubes taparon el cielo azul de día y las estrellas de noche, el viento se volvió arrisco y azotó con bravura, manteniéndola perpetua con su mano en el timón, siempre con rumbo noroeste. El séptimo y octavo día siguió en las mismas condiciones, agotándola hasta comenzar a creer que sería su fin. De forma absolutamente ilógica, se agarraba a la piedra y le pedía que la guiara sana y salva hasta la cumbre nevada. Y así llegó la noche del noveno día, en que las olas se levantaban como gigantes bizarros y toscos, que la atacaban a manotazos para echarla de sus dominios. Ella les gritaba que se apartaran, que no podrían echarla atrás, que conseguiría llegar aunque fuese con un último suspiro y hablar con los vientos del norte de las tierras altas, para que ellos llevasen el mensaje a las almas de sus padres; un "lo siento" sincero, con sacrificio incluido; un "os quiero" puro, con el corazón helado en las manos. Las lágrimas volaban de su cara para caer al mar y ser devoradas por la inmensidad pero ella no se rindió, rifó su destino y se aferró al timón y a la piedra, aguantando horas y horas en la fría y colérica noche, en la que se sentía por primera vez perdida en la desolación._

_ El cansancio pudo más que ella y cuando despertó, estaba tirada sobre el suelo de la barcaza, mojada y sedienta. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el movimiento era suave, que el sol de la mañana le saludaba gentil en su mejilla izquierda y que un sonido llegaba hasta su oído como dulce melodía desde el fondo del mar. Claro que debía tratarse de pura emoción, porque en realidad era un graznido un tanto desagradable el que se oía pero bien sabía la joven que tal canto anunciaba que la tierra estaba cerca. Abrió los ojos y vio la vela destrozada, hecha jirones de saco que ni mil hilanderas podrían remendar. El olor de la suave brisa marina le arrancó una sonrisa salada. Incorporó su cuerpo y allí, a los lejos, estaban las tierras altas. Dicen que exhausta desató los remos y que con la fuerza de su cuerpo, tal como le había enseñado hacía años a utilizar el joven herrero, remó y remó hasta la costa, hasta una pequeña cala al pie de un inmenso acantilado. Lloró cuando posó sus pies en la arena, tumbó su cuerpo lastimado y descansó, pues ahora debía de recurrir a su sensatez y afrontar el último tramo de su viaje con inteligencia. _

_ Nadie debía saber que estuvo allí alguna vez, ni bárbaros, ni gente de bien. Ella había acudido a esas tierras con un único fin, dar calma a su alma pidiendo perdón. Por eso debía subir a lo más alto, alzar la piedra y gritar al cielo, para que pudieran oírla suplicar "lo siento". Echó mano de su magia para subir por el acantilado. Su madre siempre le dijo que sólo podría utilizarla cuando nadie le viese, pues no querían que se creasen conflictos innecesarios. Ahora entendía mucho mejor a lo que se refería. Aquel reino era todo lo que ella había soñado, viento, hielo y fuego se juntaban a la tierra para hermanarse. Anduvo sin ver jamás a nadie, hasta que por fin encontró un posible sendero para ascender a la cumbre de un glaciar. No se esperaba aquella visión cuando por fin llegó, pues en lo alto se hallaban cuatro pequeños lagos de aguas calientes, con una chimenea en medio de ellos, por las que salía un leve humo caprichoso y un tanto inquietante. Su asombro no paró allí, pues la piedra comenzó a hacerse más y más ligera, tanto que flotaba a lado de ella. Por primera vez entendió que su viaje era cuestión de dos voluntades, la suya y la de ella, y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, posó la piedra encima de la chimenea y ésta se mantuvo quieta. La joven cayó de rodillas al suelo helado y comenzó a llorar y a murmurar palabras de arrepentimiento. Cada lágrima que caía sobre el hielo se fundía como si fuese cera ardiendo. El aire comenzó a mover sus cabellos con ímpetu, la tierra tembló y, de la chimenea, una corriente de agua hirviendo salió. La piedra comenzó a girar a gran velocidad ante los ojos empapados de la muchacha y se mantuvo durante horas hasta que la noche cayó. En cuanto la luna se posó verticalmente sobre el manantial, la piedra dejó de girar y el agua se escondió de nuevo en la chimenea. La caprichosa forma que adoptó, dejó a nuestra heroína hipnotizada, pues frente a ella se hallaba una esfera cristalina, pulcra y lisa, de un color negro azabache con un corazón azul tan intenso y brillante, como el mar bajo el cansado sol de una tarde de verano._

_Poco se sabe de su regreso. Oí que llegó escondida en un barco pero yo no lo creo. Más bien pienso que se trató de otra teoría, un tanto fantástica, que decía que tejió ella misma una vela de hielo, tan blanca y pura que ni la bravura del mar, ni el calor del sol se atrevieron a tocar, dejando que llegará de nuevo a su pueblo, pues dicen que en verdad oyó palabras en el viento y que éstas le decían: "vuelve a casa, te queremos"._


	40. La piedra de fuego caída del cielo 2ª p

40. La piedra de fuego caída del cielo (2ª parte)

_ La tarde ha caído y todavía quedan dos historias pero veo en vuestras caras que aún me propicias atenciones, así que seguiré relatando para contaros qué fue de la siguiente muchacha. Esta vez no se trata de la hija de un maestro, de un galeno o un herrero, pues dicen los herederos de quienes por entonces la conocieron, que era hija del amor verdadero. Fue encontrada al atardecer por un matrimonio al que se le había negado del don de la procreación. Volvían de su paseo por la playa, cuando un rayo de sol les guió hasta un sendero, para encontrar en él un cesto de bella talla con un bebé dentro. De una niña se trataba con los colores del fuego, rojo y dorado era su pelo. La llevaron a su hogar y allí la criaron, dándole tanto amor a ella como bendiciones al viento. Ni siquiera se extrañaron al saber de su magia, todo lo contrario, aún más la protegieron pero esta joven, desde niña, tenía un proyecto, del que soy testigo que ha ido cumpliendo, intentar hacer feliz a quien quiere y tiene respeto. Todo el mundo la adoraba, tanto por su persona como por su belleza, que era tan radiante que envidias levantó._

_Al darse cuenta de por quien suspiraba, una noche le juró amor eterno y así el joven muchacho supo qué era el cielo. Probaron las mieles antes del matrimonio y justo al faltar dos días para su boda, la malicia asomó a su vida, le mostró los dientes y una trampa dejó para que cayese. Creyó ver a su amado en brazos de otra, jurando de igual forma amor eterno. El cielo le cayó al suelo y sólo hizo que correr pero alguien supo de su desgracia y del engaño y tras ella marchó. Se trataba de su mejor amiga, de la hermana que nunca pudo tener, que al igual que ella, jamás dejó nacer envidia en su interior. La dio caza lejos, cuando ya reposaba junto a un árbol cerca de los acantilados. Allí le explicó que se trataba de la maldad de otra muchacha, presa de los celos hacia el joven que siempre consideró como suyo. La consoló asegurándola que su prometido no amaría a nadie más que a ella y que jamás pondría su devoción en juego. Entre lágrimas y agradecimientos, ambas muchachas se levantaron del suelo y allí, junto al árbol lo vieron. Una piedra de fuego caía del cielo, arrasando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta estrellarse en la tierra en un gran estruendo. Lo demás no tiene sentido que lo explique, pues imaginable es el dolor, lo que sí diré es que ella cumplió su promesa de amor eterno y a pesar de que llegó a casarse, fue por otras razones. Siempre he creído que ella tuvo un mal premio, pues no es justo que se pague de esta forma la gran persona que fue y, que en cierta forma, ha seguido siendo. Eso es otra historia._

_ Ambas muchachas entraron en el grupo para partir la roca. Durante aquella convivencia, la joven del pelo de fuego demostró su porte y su valía, pues no se dejó vencer en ningún momento. Asumió el papel de confesora ayudando a cada uno, incluida a su mejor amiga, quien también todo lo perdió. Nunca imaginó separarse de ella, hasta que llegó el momento en que se vieron con su parte del trágico tesoro. Se miraron con llanto en los ojos. Una susurró: "Debo ir al sur". Otra contestó: "Y yo al oeste". Y como hicieron doce lunas crecientes atrás, se levantaron del suelo entre lágrimas y agradecimientos, esta vez añadiendo un adiós de por medio._

_Viajó al sur portando una piedra y su soledad, pesando más lo segundo que lo primero, llegando a ser insoportable para ella, así que paraba en los pueblos, buscando la compañía de la gente con buen corazón, dándole igual la posición o profesión que estos ocuparan. Solía quedarse una o dos semanas y siempre acababa ayudando a alguien que lo necesitaba. Bien podría tratarse de un anciano, un enfermo, una mujer u hombre en apuros e, incluso, a los niños ponía su empeño. Parecía que la vida le sometía a continuos cuestionarios, sopesando su valía, sus decisiones y consejos ante situaciones que jamás había vivido. Ella no se enfrentó con dragones, con tempestades o con viejos sabios, se enfrentó con la vida misma, con los problemas de la gente del día a día. Caminaba hacia el sur, dejando en el camino migas de amor robado, lágrimas y sonrisas, amistades y envidias, como también desenlaces e injusticias, pues todo aquel al que conoció, necesitó tarde o temprano de ella, hasta que un día, su soledad huyó de su cuerpo, dejando como únicas compañeras una alma plena y la piedra de fuego caída del cielo._

_Durante años se escuchó su cantar por los senderos, sin embargo a ella pocos meses le parecieron. Cuando llegó al sur y miró el mar, el recién regresado otoño le regalaba un sol a medio calentar. Sonrió al verse de nuevo frente a un acantilado, pues era así como le gustaba hablar con su amor eterno. Le preguntó si estaba bien, si él necesitaba algo, como si pudiese con sus manos esponjar la nube en donde dormía. Y es curioso, porque en ese preciso momento, el sol quiso detenerse para poner toda su atención en la joven y hermosa muchacha que le sonreía a la vez que cantaba. Los vientos se dieron cuenta y giraron todos hacía la melodía pero ésta no tenía prisa alguna por conocerlos, aún no quería saber de ellos, sólo quería arrullar a su amado para un dulce sueño._

_ Cerca de allí se hallaba una granja regida por dos hermanos ya ancianos. Se ocupaban como podían de los quehaceres y de unos pocos animales. Allí fue ella a pedir cobijo y allí se lo concedieron. Pronto les tomó cariño, quizás por verles solos, quizás por saberles viudos, como ella se sentía en innumerables ocasiones. Se le arrugaba el alma cuando les veía limpiar las tumbas de sus mujeres fallecidas o cuando hablaban de los hijos que quedaron atrás en las guerras, desaparecidos en campos en los que la hierba tardaría en crecer. Ella se ocupaba de la cocina y de la casa mientras ellos trabajaban la granja. Uno de los ancianos, el más mayor de todos, sólo trabajaba por las mañanas, pues sus huesos ya no soportaban las duras faenas. Por las tardes leía y escribía siempre retirado_ _en su cuarto. Ella le creía un buen poeta, un hombre de palabra. Los libros eran su consuelo en su enfermedad, libros que a ella le estaban prohibidos ver, sólo su propio hermano era merecedor de ese privilegio, aunque nunca hacía uso de él, respetaba la intimidad de sus últimos tiempos. Una tarde, al caer el sol, el cielo se tiñó de púrpura y los tres fueron hasta los acantilados a presenciar la belleza reflejada en la inmensidad del mar. No pudo evitar dejar salir su voz en una tonada tan melodiosa como triste, quedándose los hombres ensimismados y maravillados. Cuando ella acabó, el anciano poeta recitó una antigua trova que hablaba del día en que llegaría a esas tierras la Dama Awen. Se decía que se presentaría allí después de recorrer un largo sendero en el que hallaría su fuerza a través del corazón de la gente con la que se topó. Se decía que una barca esperaba por ella dentro de una gruta, en los acantilados, y que una vez montada en ella, la llevaría al Peñasco de los Vientos, donde alzaría sus brazos y presentaría su fuerza. Se decía que después de eso, la magia renacería de nuevo con mayor vigor y que una época de grandeza asomaría tras la decadencia. Ella, al oírlo, sólo sonrió, les miró a ambos con absoluta ternura y luego perdió sus ojos en el espectáculo que suponía ver al sol abatirse contra el horizonte. A partir de entonces, ambos ancianos sabían quien estaba con ellos y sabían que un día ya no volverían a verla. Dieron como certera su intuición una mañana de finales de octubre, cuando el mar bajó tanto, que mostró piedras que llevaban siglos sin ver la luz directa. Ellos supieron que así accedería a la gruta y que de ella saldría montada en la barca rumbo hacia Los Vientos... como exactamente sucedió._

_El término peñasco se había usado con absoluta eficacia, pues no era más que una gran roca en medio del mar, alejado unas millas de la orilla. Allí subió ella, portando su piedra en las manos, mientras cantaba la nana con la que su madre la dormía, la misma que cantaba a su amor eterno. Se sentó en el suelo a esperar y posó la piedra en sus rodillas. Aquella canción volvió a captar la atención del sol y de los vientos, incluso el mar se ocupó de no apagar la voz con su ajetreo. El Viento Rojo del Sur trajo arena fina como de coral brillante, aroma de hoguera y suave sonrisa. El Viento del Norte trajo trocitos de hielo, fragancia de escarcha y mirada gélida. El del Oeste venía presuroso, sacudiendo las nubes que se quejaban a su paso. Y el del Este traía aire burlón y desafiante, pues quería ser el primero en rozarle los cabellos, en acariciar su dulce voz, en absorber parte de la esencia tan pura que de ella emanaba. Todos se pararon al ver como las lágrimas bañaban de tristeza su canto, incluso el sol inclinó su testa. Se cree que en aquellos momentos todas las personas que se hallaban en un radio de cien millas se refugiaron dentro de sus casas, o escondidas en cuevas, protegiéndose del cielo y de los vientos, pues sin duda éstos que se habían vueltos locos, no eran más que perturbados, sin orden ni sentido, extendiendo por el aire un silbido triste y letal que arrugaba el alma de quien se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para escuchar mejor. En verdad se trataba de una absoluta_ _dominación, pues ella ya se había levantado y mostrado su fuerza, que no era más que la piedra de fuego caída del cielo, que le arrebató a quienes ella más amaba. En sus manos comenzó a girar lentamente, hasta soltarla y ver cómo cogía velocidad, siempre vapuleada por Los Vientos, girando y girando sin cesar hasta que cayó de nuevo en sus brazos. Estaba limpia e inocente, mostrando la caprichosa forma de una esfera cristalina, pulcra y lisa, de un color negro azabache con un corazón amarillo tan radiante, como un rayo de sol de otoño calentando la oscuridad._

_ Cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que semejante poder podría otorgarle los más costosos y placenteros obsequios, convirtiendo su vida en un manjar sin fin pero ella siempre estuvo alejada de semejante ambición, pues lo único que quiso era una vida tranquila y feliz con las personas que amaba, no en vano es hija del amor verdadero, quizás por eso se le otorgó el mayor don. _

_Efectivamente, los ancianos no volvieron a verla pero supieron de ella. Cogió de nuevo el camino hacia el norte, llevando consigo lo mismo que trajo y dejando a su paso un sendero de magia unida a la bondad. Ellos desearon descansar en paz para poder reunirse con sus mujeres e hijos, y así se les concedió. Otros vieron sus cosechas mejoradas o sus negocios favorecidos. A los poetas que se cruzó, les dejó inspiración para composiciones que, incluso hoy en día, elevan los espíritus de quienes las escuchan. Y a los magos a los que dio su mano, les bendijo con el poder de la integridad. Yo me enorgullezco de ser uno de ellos. Ella pudo ser recordada como la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos pero su humildad no dejó que se reconociese tal cargo, prefirió vivir para amar, prefirió dar luz a la oscuridad. No viajó por los mismos senderos, pues antes de volver a su hogar quiso hacer un alto en el camino._

_ Permitidme ahora hablaros de la otra joven bruja que nos queda. Ya sabéis que eran como hermanas, que se querían más allá de lo que podían expresar, se complementaban de tal forma, que parecían leerse la mente la una a la otra. Conocían sus más íntimos secretos, sus mayores y más elevados pensamientos. Para ambas separarse fue perderse. Esta bruja era la más joven de todas ellas, apenas hacía un año que había dejado de ser una chiquilla, no obstante y quizás por superprotección, su personalidad_ _firme se había visto quebrada por dejarse llevar siempre por otras más carismáticas, aún así no cesó en su misión y viajó al oeste... sola. _

_ Era la primera vez que supo lo que eso significaba. Siempre se había visto arropada por unos padres que la querían, por el cariño de los vecinos y por la infinita amistad de la hija del amor verdadero. Nunca bajo semejante situación, a solas consigo misma. El comienzo del camino ya se le hizo cuesta arriba, sin manos que la guiasen, sin sonrisas que la alegrasen, sin una buena conversación en la que intervenir... simplemente ella y su soledad. Los pueblos por aquella zona se separaban con grandes distancias, cuando abandonaba uno, tardaba al menos una semana en encontrar otro. Además no tuvo suerte con las gentes, la hospitalidad no era uno de los rasgos de las personas del oeste. Solían hacer vida en familia, dentro de sus casas y no permitían la entrada a viajeros y muchos menos a mujeres extrañas que viajaban con piedras y que pudieran perturbar la paz de sus hogares. Las mujeres la miraban con recelo por ver a los hombres mirarla con deseo, se sentía carne fresca cerca de ellos y eso la aterraba, al final se tenía que conformar con dormir en pajares y recibir algún mendrugo de pan y unas pocas de sobras. No se quejaba, en cierta forma lo entendía, no eran buenos tiempos y por aquellas tierras no se daban bien las cosechas. _

_En los muchos días que pasaba sola, caminando sin prisa por los caminos, se preguntaba incesantemente por qué nunca encontró a alguien a quien amar, por qué nunca vio en ningún muchacho signo alguno de su interés. Todos le parecían sosos, burdos y bravucones, sólo en busca de elogios y de un buen partido. Ella sabía cocinar, coser y labrar la tierra y, sin embargo, nadie fijó sus ojos en ella ¿Sería fea o arrogante? La inseguridad anulaba sus buenos pensamientos, intentaba convencerse que era joven y que aún no le había dado tiempo a encontrar un buen hombre ¿Y si nunca lo haría? ¿Y si ella moría sin conocer a quien jurar amor eterno? Sus padres se habían querido con locura, ella veía como su padre acariciaba el pelo de su madre en las largas noches de invierno, cerca de la lumbre, mientras ella tejía o cantaba para él. Por supuesto, había vivido desde fuera el amor tan grande que su "hermana" le había profesado a su amor eterno y que él siempre había correspondido con detalles hermosos hacia ella ¿Acaso ella no iba a vivir nunca eso? La soledad le hacía replantearse su mundo, se sentía abandonada, necesitaba de nuevo el cariño de sus padres y de su mejor amiga ¿Por qué les había separado la vida? Poco a poco fue mermando la velocidad de su caminar, poco a poco la carga que llevaba fue pensándola cada vez mucho más. Hacía semanas e incluso creía que meses, que no asomaba a su cara una sola sonrisa, ni el más mínimo atisbo de alegría. Sólo pesadumbre y una eterna soledad se habían arraigado en su espíritu, anulando aún más las posibilidades de un buen recibimiento por parte de cualquier persona de bien. _

_ Las sombras de la noche le atormentaban cada vez más, tenía miedo de todo y de todos, se volvió desconfiada haciendo que en vez de pedir cobijo, comenzara a esconderse en los lugares, marchándose justo al salir el sol, después de haber robado algo de comida. Hablaba en alto por los senderos, recordando que hubo mejores tiempos, hasta que un día habló con ella. Comenzó a amenazarla, a echarle en cara su tristeza y, por supuesto, su demencia. Se enfadó con ella por haberla convertido en una amargada, huraña y maltrecha ladrona, que vagaba por caminos que nada le concernían, sin saber a dónde debía de ir, ni por qué. Le gritaba entre lágrimas que le había quitado todo lo que tenía, dejándola huérfana en la vida, sin nadie en quien apoyarse y sin ganas de vivir. Hasta que un día, en la que estuvo lo suficientemente en silencio sin chillar ni lamentar, oyó la voz de su propia soledad diciéndole: "Me tienes a mí y yo siempre estaré contigo"._

_Por aquel entonces llegó a un bosque, en el que los árboles eran tan tupidos y altos que, con la plena luz del sol, apenas se podía ver una posible senda. Se pensó muy seriamente si atravesarlo o bordearlo pero algo le decía que debía introducirse allí, que debía superar el reto. El primer día anduvo como pudo por entre los árboles negros. Sentía un cansancio repentino que nunca le había azotado de tal modo. Esquivaba tocones con musgo, raíces enormes que salían de la tierra, tupidos matorrales, zarzas y pozos de hojarasca. Cada vez más torpe y más cansada, se adentraba en lo que parecía un bosque lastimero, pues siempre se oía un lejano crujir en los árboles, como un lamento perpetuo, como si aquel lugar tuviese alma propia y ésta estuviese tan triste y enfadada como ella. Incluso podía oír un remoto arroyo que haría las veces de lágrimas estrelladas contra la oscura tierra. Días y días pasó recorriendo posibles caminos que no hacían más que perderla en las profundidades del bosque, encontrando de vez en cuando claros enigmáticos que salían de la nada y que no podía interpretar como muchos distintos o el mismo desde otra perspectiva. Parecía que allí se escondían infinidad de secretos, porque a veces hubiese jurado escuchar hablar a alguien... o a algo. Sacudía la cabeza para quitarse los malos pensamientos, el miedo atroz que le iba consumiendo y que le oprimía el pecho, impidiéndola respirar aquel aire mohoso, pero era imposible. Creyó volverse loca mientras oía aquellos silbantes lamentos de fondo y a su soledad repetir continuamente que no estaba perdida, que no andaba a oscuras, que sólo debía abrir los ojos y contemplar la vida ¿Acaso no les tenía abiertos? ¿Era aquello una pesadilla? ¿Se levantaría descansada y feliz junto a sus padres y a su mejor amiga? Los brazos le colgaban casi inertes a los lados, se movían por desidia de su cuerpo, sin voluntad propia, la cabeza la llevaba reclinada hacia abajo, siempre mirando las hojas secas y cada vez más oscuras del suelo, y sus piernas caminaban tirando de un gran peso, la piedra de fuego caída del cielo. Marañas de árboles tupidos y muy gruesos, con ramas afiladas y amenazantes la arañaban los ropajes y la piel, haciéndola caer apenas cada cinco o seis pasos. Ya no diferenciaba el día de la noche, ni el sol ni las estrellas atravesaban las altas copas de los gigantescos árboles ¿Dónde quedaban los días en que de pequeña iba a pasear con su padre por iguales parajes? ¿Qué había sido de las explicaciones del buen hombre para que supiese diferenciar los nogales, los castaños, los robles o los sauces? Resbalaba igualmente con el musgo o metía las piernas en grandes hoyos de hojas secas. Sus tobillos quebrados no aguantaban aquel peso que cada vez era más y más cargante. Se había olvidado de comer y de beber. Encontró el distante arroyo y dejó que su cuerpo se refrescara en él pero en vez de eso, un calor sofocante quemaba su garganta ¿Qué había en aquellas aguas? A duras penas consiguió llegar a una hondonada, se quedó allí a descansar, viendo por primera vez al sol bañar con su luz las copas de los grandes árboles, regando por ellos una claridad que parecía cambiarlo todo, volviéndolo de un marrón dorado, como si fuesen elementos de oro antiguo, y de un verde tan esplendoroso, que hubiese jurado estar tumbada sobre alguna alfombra de seda, de esas que están colgadas en los grandes palacios ¿Sería aquel lugar la antesala de la muerte? Lo último que vieron sus ojos, fueron destellos brillantes de todos los colores. Lo último que oyeron sus oídos, fueron risas de niñas como alegres cantos de sirenas. Lo último que sintió fue un suave beso en la frente, que le hizo dormir descansando apaciblemente._

_Y es que en verdad se oían voces en el bosque, como también se escuchaban lamentos, risas, susurros y gritos, pues no era un bosque normal en el que se hallaba, nunca lo fue y no creo que vaya a serlo algún día. Las hadas se apiadaron de ella, pues vieron en su alma atormentada una gran pureza. La acogieron en su grupo y dieron cobijo en los árboles, justo en una gran rama, del más viejo roble del lugar, es donde ella descansaba. Entre todas ellas llevaron la piedra hasta su improvisada morada pero no les fue nada fácil. Al principio les costó mucho elevarla, parecía que la roca quisiera descansar en el duro suelo el resto de sus días pero cuanto más arriba la subían, más ligera se volvía. Las hadas cuidaron de la chica noche y día, sin cesar, hasta incluso aliviaron su pena, ese pesar que llevaba tan dentro, que casi fue imposible de mitigar, pues no es fácil sanar el amor sincero por la pérdida de los que han muerto de forma tan inminente y dura._

_Cuando ella despertó, muchos días después, y se vio tan bien atendida, no pudo más que agradecer todos sus cuidados y ofrecerles a ellas lo que pidiesen y estuviese en su mano dar. Para asombro de la muchacha, le pidieron que compartiese su piedra con ellas y como muestra de absoluta gratitud, ella accedió. Una a una, fueron las hadas depositando una lágrima en la piedra de fuego caía del cielo, desprendiéndose de ésta un cristal de igual forma, una gota de lágrima, tan cristalina y brillante como el mejor de los diamantes. Así hasta que todas tuvieron la suya, mermando la piedra, que se había consumido hasta apenas quedar un pequeño canto. Sólo quedaba la reina de las hadas de aquel bosque que, ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha, dejó caer el agua por sus mejillas hasta que llegó a su destino, devolviéndole una lágrima de cristal, la más grande de todas hasta el momento, dejando a la piedra en un simple grano de arena negra. La reina lo cogió y lo depositó en las manos de la bruja. "Ahora tu viaje será más ligero. Guarda como un tesoro lo que te doy, pues por muy pequeño que lo veas, en él hay una gran fuerza. Camina hasta encontrar tu deseo y te será concedido. Vuelve cuando gustes, serás bien recibida". Deseándole suerte en su caminar, la reina y el resto de las hadas se despidieron de la muchacha, que de nuevo agradeció su hospitalidad. Así fue como la joven bruja se separó de sus nuevas amigas, ya cerca del límite del bosque, el cual ahora le parecía el lugar más hermoso en el que había estado. _

_Al salir encontró un gran lago en el que se reflejaban multitud de montañas, una especialmente llamativa, por ser la más sobresaliente y por parecer que un gran rayo hubiese sesgado su pico más alto. El paisaje no tenía parangón, la belleza era desorbitante. Atrás quedaba el bosque, que visto desde fuera parecía amable y tranquilo, a su derecha el inmenso lago y frente a ella, un mundo de montañas por explorar. Formó senderos para abrirse paso, aún le quedaba una cosa que hacer, subir a lo más alto, llegar hasta la mayor de las cimas, esa que estaba herida pero que aún seguía con vida, porque estaba segura que allí sería donde sabría qué hacer el resto de sus días. Según se alejaba y pasaban las semanas, un sentimiento nacía en su interior, de nuevo cobraba voz su soledad, esta vez mucho más amiga, de hecho ya la comprendía. Cuando llegó a lo más alto de la más alta montaña lo supo, no quería volver a sentirse una extranjera en ningún lugar, ni quería arrastrar más tristeza, lo que ella quería era compartir todo lo que tenía y lo que podía dar con los demás. No había lugar en el mundo que le diese eso, lo que había eran seres para dárselo y ya los había encontrado, allí donde estuviesen, es donde ella podía decir que estaba su nuevo hogar. A partir de ahí escogería cuando hablar con su soledad, cuando sonreír y cuando callar, crecería y se desarrollaría como individuo pero dentro de una comunidad, pues ella no había nacido para estar sola y por eso, por fin, decidió cual era su deseo. En aquel preciso instante, a miles de pies de altura sobre el mar, el insignificante grano de arena brilló cual sol y la inundó de luz y de amor. Su deseo estaba cumplido, dio media vuelta y regresó. Al entrar de nuevo en el bosque, su espíritu se inundó de gozo, era allí donde quería estar, era allí donde quería vivir, rodeada de sus amigas, de sus compañeras, pues ahora ella era su igual, un hada. La recibieron de mil amores y desde entonces tiene allí su morada, en la más alta rama, del más viejo roble del lugar. _

- ¿Y qué pasó luego? - Preguntó Hermione al ver que Merlín permanecía callado

- Bueno... ya os lo he contado

- ¡En absoluto! – Se quejó ella mientras Ginny permanecía callada y mirando al suelo

- Díselo, no importa, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar – Sunny sonreía, se la veía apacible sentada en su sillón junto a la ventana, no había duda que había disfrutado de la narración – Digan lo que digan mi decisión no va a cambiar

- Está bien, está bien... pues como iba diciendo... – Merlín se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, hizo aparecer una jarra con algo humeante, de la cual bebió para luego aclararse la garganta y seguir con su historia.

_ Un día de principios de verano, llegó al valle una mujer de belleza indiscutible, como de mirada dura e impenetrable. Contemplaba el lugar en el que nació y que ahora se veía tan distinto, con una mezcla entre rabia y alivio. Una casa totalmente diferente se levantaba allí, albergando a una pareja joven con tres niñas. Se presentó con educación e investigó lo que pudo de aquellas personas. No escondió su sorpresa al saber que el hombre era el maestro del pueblo. Antes de despedirse preguntó si conocían al herrero y ellos cortésmente le explicaron que por él estaban todos ellos en el poblado. Con paso firme pero sin prisa, saboreando el final de su largo recorrido, llegó hasta la herrería y allí le vio._ _Un hombre hecho y derecho, igual de apuesto e incluso más que años atrás pero con la mirada llena de nostalgia, blandía su maza para dar forma a una espada. Ella le observaba desde el umbral, esperando que él diese cuenta de su presencia. No tardó apenas unos instantes, como tampoco tardó en depositar una sincera sonrisa en su boca y un brillo especial en sus ojos, pues allí, en su puerta, estaba la única mujer a la que él había amado, la única que jamás le hizo el menor caso. La estrechó delicadamente entre sus brazos y la invitó a pasar. Ambos se contaron sus experiencias, ambos confesaron lo que se echaron de menos, ambos pronunciaron el deseo de verse todos reunidos de nuevo. Ella se quedó con él en su casa, sin importarle nada las habladurías, no en vano eran muy diferentes de quienes allí habitaban, pues su magia les hermanaba. Su vida en común era dichosa, llenándola de buenas conversaciones, paseos interminables y una amistad profunda que se hacía más y más necesaria a cada momento._

_A mediados de ese mismo verano, llegó alguien más al pueblo. Venía del este y no se preocupó por saber quién vivía en el lugar de su nacimiento, bien sabía que nadie podría llegar a ser feliz en ese terreno. El hombre portaba un saco lleno, que todos en el poblado, al verle pasar, se preguntaban qué habría dentro. Su rostro era mucho más severo, incluso su cuerpo, que el de aquel muchacho flacucho e indefenso que un día salió de aquel pueblo. Cuando vio a su amigo el herrero, no pudo más que abrazarle fuerte y con afecto, como si de un hermano perdido se tratase. Se alegró mucho de encontrar allí a otra de sus compañeras y amigas, aunque no confesó su inquietud por no hallar en el pueblo a la dueña de sus sueños. Compartió con ambos las dichas y desdichas de su viaje. Les enseñó los escritos y les habló del viejo sabio que había dedicado su vida y su soledad a tan altos propósitos, dejándole a él todo lo atesorado. Alabó la magnífica idea de reconstruir de nuevo la aldea y se quedó maravillado al ver la soberbia espada que el herrero había forjado. No pudo evitar alucinar con la historia de su amiga, elogiando su valentía, destreza e, incluso, cabezonería y le hizo contar con pelos y señales las maravillas de las tierras altas. También se quedó con ellos, también hizo oídos sordos a los comentarios del vecindario. Estaba contento, encantado de volver a tener compañeros, sin embargo los sueños seguían visitándolo, impidiendo ser dueño de su corazón por tenerlo robado y despedazado. Imaginaba el día de su llegada, se veía abrazándola y besándola, sintiéndola como suya, llegando por fin a tener su mayor tesoro. Quizás fue ese el verdadero motivo de todo... quizás. Perdón, no debo salirme de la historia. Aun así guardaba el temor de que nunca volviera. Un día en el que estudiaba unos escritos con la hija del maestro, sintió un pálpito muy fuerte. Ambos se miraron y lo supieron, al final ella había vuelto. El herrero entró corriendo y preguntando si lo habían sentido, por supuesto, ellos asintieron. Y sin saber muy bien por qué, los tres cargaron con sus tesoros y fueron hasta el que un día fue su campamento. Allí, muy cerca del acantilado, contemplado el atardecer del último día de verano, estaba ella, con su melena de fuego al viento, con su piel blanca y limpia y sus ojos tristes y un tanto ajenos. Volvía a su tierra dejando atrás demasiado y sin que su vuelta le supiese a contento. Sólo fue a buscarlos y a cumplir con la última misión, reunir en aquel lugar Las Cuatro Piedras Videntes para así acabar con la decadencia de la magia que asolaba su mundo. _

_ Los abrazos y los besos no se hicieron esperar, aunque hubo uno que no se dio en el lugar deseado. Él hubiese querido fundirse en sus labios pero no pudo al verla tan apagada y triste, el motivo era sobrado. Al calor de una hoguera y cuando las estrellas ya dejaban ver sus brillos en el purpúreo cielo, les narró su historia, que no era más que la unión de todas las experiencias que había vivido con la gente que se encontró a su paso. Les habló de los dos ancianos, de la antigua canción, de la barca, del peñasco, les habló de los vientos y de un gran sueño. Todos parecían encantados hasta que les contó de la quinta bruja, a quien amaba como hermana. Ahogaron su lamento al saber que no volvería nunca, que ella ya no pertenecía al mundo de los humanos, pero sí permanecería por siempre en el mundo mágico, pues la piedra de fuego caída del cielo le había consumido como bruja en la cima de una montaña, explotando el macabro tesoro y predestinando aquel lugar como el elegido para el gran sueño._

_ Lo que nunca contó es que ella, en verdad, vivía en el bosque que se hallaba a la falda de esa montaña, en la última rama de un viejo roble. Que ahora tenía unas graciosas alas y que estaba feliz dentro de una comunidad llena de esperanza y alegría. Nunca confesó que de la piedra de fuego caída del cielo, había cientos de lágrimas de hadas de cristal, con poderes tan asombrosos, que cualquiera las hubiese ambicionado. No confesó todo aquello por mandato expreso de la nueva hada, a la que prometió guardar el secreto. Y lo hizo siempre. Ella calló pero muchos años después ese secreto se vería descubierto, siendo motivo de un destierro... pero eso es otra historia._

_ Las dos brujas y los dos magos se unieron en un proyecto común. Sabían que debían permanecer unidos y que serían Las Cuatro Piedras Videntes las que les ayudarían a dar forma a ese sueño, al que todos adoptaron como suyo, aportando cada uno su mayor mérito. Aquella noche, en la que se despedía al verano, juntaron las esferas en el foso de donde sacaron la piedra de fuego caída del cielo. Cuatro corazones ardieron con intensidad y como almas liberadas, salieron de su encarcelamiento de cristal para entrar dentro de sus dueños. El corazón rojo fue a parar al hijo del herrero, dándole aún más valor al que hoy todos conocen por el nombre de su espada, Godric Gryffindor. El corazón verde se acomodó en el hijo del galeno, fundiéndose como un suave veneno y haciendo de su vara y su nombre el más poderoso cetro, Salazar Slytherin. El corazón azul empapó a la hija del maestro, bañando con su frescor la inagotable sabiduría de su aliento, esa a la que llaman Rowena Ravenclaw. Y por último, el corazón más puro, tanto como el dorado sol que llevaba dentro, ese fue a parar a la hija del amor verdadero, Helga Hufflepuff. Del nombre de la quinta bruja no quedó rastro en los anales de la historia pero sí su título, ya que ella pasó, con los años, a coronar un reino, el de las hadas, que aún lleva con maestría y acierto._

_A Las Cuatro Piedras Videntes las llamaron por un antiguo nombre que sonaba en los más ancestrales cánticos, "Palantir". Sus poderes eran ciertos, una vez salieron los corazones, dejaron hueco para un espacio muerto, en el que se veían imágenes pasadas, presentes y futuras. Todas estaban conectadas y su fuerza era arraigada cuando permanecían unidas, lo cual no se daba siempre, pues cada dueño guardaba celosamente su tesoro. Su fuerza se hacía mucho mayor a medida que se acercaban al oeste, queriendo entrar en un bosque sombrío y sin sendero. Pero aquel no era el momento de visitarlo, así que lo bordearon, encontrando por fin el más bello paraje que habían visto, un vasto valle con un lago inmenso, rodeado de montañas, en la que una sobresalía, pues parecía que un rayo hubiese sesgado su pico más alto. Allí sería donde construirían su sueño, la mejor escuela de magia de todos los tiempos. _

_ De nuevo hubo quien puso la fuerza, quien volcó su inteligencia, también temperamento, por no hablar de la perseverancia y todo bajo la atenta mirada de un hada, que servía de inspiración y aliento. Pero eso es otra historia, que quizás cuente en otro momento._


End file.
